The Amazing Race Pokemon 2
by Platrium
Summary: 12 Pokémon teams of 2 embark on a race around worlds for 1 million pokédollars. The cast includes Teddiursa & Cleffa, Kecleon & Kecleon, Meowstic & Meowstic, Blaziken & Milotic, Trevenant & Marowak, Corsola & Girafarig, Leafeon & Glaceon, Flareon & Scizor, Chespin & Fennekin, Clefable & Wigglytuff, Kingdra & Dragalge, and Glameow & Kirlia. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction: The Teams

Local Time: 2:30 PM

"Right now, I am standing on this plateau of Route 120. On this plateau is a cave, home to the legendary Registeel. Aside from that, it is also the first finish line in The Amazing Race Pokémon. I am your host, Ryder the Rotom," said a normal-looking Rotom. "Today, right here, on this former finish line of The Amazing Race Pokémon, twelve teams will embark on a race around worlds for one million pokédollars. The teams are now on their way by two jeepneys, each carrying six teams... and the twelve teams are:"

…

"Lilly &amp; Kelly, housemaids on vacation, both working at a mansion in Parterre Way, Kalos. Lilly is from Hearthome, Sinnoh while Kelly is from Petalburg, Hoenn."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We met at work," said Kelly the Kirlia.

"We've been colleagues for several years, working at Madame Melia's mansion," said Lilly the Glameow.

"We'd like to thank Madame Melia for giving us a one month vacation and a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"With her heart and understanding, we got in to the race."

"We also have a love for adventure."

"Which is why we're here."

"This race will strengthen our friendship."

"We already know a lot about each other."

"But we wanna know more about each other in this adventure, that is another reason why we're in the race."

"Some teams might underestimate us just because we're housemaids."

"But we'll prove them that even housemaids have a chance to win a million pokédollars."

"Lilly &amp; Kelly..."

"Team housemaids are here to win!"

"And sweep out other unwanted racers."

"By process of elimination."

"Yeah!"

…

"Harl &amp; Natt, school buddies, best friends, and extracurricular club presidents both from Vaniville, Kalos."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Harl here, president of the drama club," said Harl the Chespin.

"Natt here, president of the quiz bee club," said Natt the Fennekin.

"I'm sure that we'll be receiving a few threats along the race since we are younger than the other racers."

"But we won't let ourselves down from all those possible threats."

"We'll try making friends along the way, but there will be no promises if we'll go far."

"Harl, we're too young to be the first team eliminated."

"I know, but you'll never know if will get bad luck."

"Zip it, Harl. We'll make it far."

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Let's pretend that we're a weak team."

"Let's try. It's all on the other teams' perspectives."

"Then we'll yield and U-turn them!"

"Only if we have to, or we'll receive threats."

"We're here for adventure!"

"And we'll make it to the end!"

…

"Nick &amp; Lester, musicians belonging from the same band, both living in Nimbasa, Unova."

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"We met at a music club back in our school days," said Nick the Flareon.

"And we formed a band with last season's Gina &amp; Regine along with a Shedinja with a stage name of Shauz," said Lester the Scizor.

"From then on, Sylvester and I became good friends, as in really good friends."

"And when we hang out, there's never a single time when a girl would not approach Nick."

"Hey! I thought we talked about this?"

"I bet ya that in this race, a girl will fall in love with you."

"Shut up, Lester. I'll just tell her that I'm already taken… or married."

"Shut up liar! Haha!"

"Our goal here is to win the race, not attract girls."

"Haha liar!"

"Hey! I'm not lying this time. If we lose the race I'll blame you for this."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said we're here to win! Not to get girlfriends."

"Oh! Sorry bro, I didn't hear that."

"Do you take me as a fool!? Liar! Hahahaha!"

…

"Mollie &amp; Maverick, married couple both from Anistar, Kalos."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Our trust between each other after twenty years of marriage has never gone bad!" said Mollie the Meowstic.

"It was twenty years ago and we never expected an excellent relationship with each other," said Maverick the Meowstic.

"We're here to take a vacation and escape ourselves from our everyday duties."

"We're also here to strengthen our love with each other!"

"Meowskiz, that's so true!"

"Aww, that's so sweet. I love you, Meowmee."

"I love you too, Meowskiz."

"We'll show everyone that we can win this race with our trust and love."

"We'll show the other teams that we're meant to love each other."

"And love others too."

"We should love the world."

"And other worlds too!"

"Yeah!"

"We're gonna win it like this!"

"Yeah! We're ready for an adventure of a lifetime."

…

"Trev &amp; Mac, childhood friends both from Pewter, Kanto."

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"I love adventure as much as I love my life!" said Mac the Marowak.

"I can't wait for this race to get started," said Trev the Trevenant.

"Both of us never got out of the country."

"Or at least the Kanto region, because my parents migrated to Kanto for a weird reason."

"And since we love adventure, we can't wait for this race to get started."

"We don't know what fun or danger we're expecting in this race."

"We know this is a competition."

"And we won't go easy on others so that we won't get eliminated."

"We're expecting many twists and turns in this competition."

"We'll be as competitive as we can be."

"We won't let ourselves lose to anyone very easily."

"We don't look tough, but I doubt any team would underestimate us."

"We want to see more cultures from different worlds."

"We're glad that we have been given this opportunity."

"So we won't waste this."

"The coolest thing is the prize money at the end of the race."

…

"Harv &amp; Clairene, dating couple both from Tiny Woods and Pokémon Square, PMD1 region."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Claire and I have been good friends since preschool," said Harv the Teddiursa.

"Then one day, we found out that we are perfect for each other," said Clairene the Cleffa.

"And that's how our relationship started."

"We've been dating for six years now."

"And we are only allowed to get married once our parents allow us to."

"Because both our parents say that we're too young to get married."

"But that isn't true, right?"

"Yeah!"

"We came to the race to strengthen our relationship."

"Our love for each other has always been great."

"We're here for more bonding time with each other."

"And more private time with each other because our parents won't allow me to go on a sleepover to his house."

"My parents do not allow me to do that too on your house."

"At least my parents allow me to go on a month-long adventure with my friend."

"And because I told my parents that I'm camping with my friend for one month, they allowed me too."

"What they didn't know is..."

"We are having a month-long date on The Amazing Race Pokémon."

…

"Iris &amp; Napoleon, engaged literati both from Fortree, Hoenn."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"We met in college, at Lilycove University." said Iris the Kecleon.

"It was an ordinary day until I saw a beautiful librarian at the library," said Napoleon the Kecleon.

"I decided to be an intern librarian on my second year in college. One day, I saw this handsome poet entering the library."

"I was in third year that time and I wrote her poem on that day."

"And to this day, I still think it's beautiful!"

"I graduated English literature with a doctorate degree."

"I have a master's degree in the same program."

"We are bibliophiles and we love to talk about different writing styles and different genres."

"Our common interest has brought us together."

"I say it's destiny which brought us together."

"I have never met such a charming Kecleon who loves books."

"After several years of dating, we finally decided that we should live together soon."

"After we got engaged, we celebrated by auditioning for The Amazing Race Pokémon."

"After the race, we're planning to get married."

"This race will bring us closer together."

"And the money will definitely help us for our future."

…

"Lea &amp; Glace, twins and Pokélympic athletes both from Snowpoint, Sinnoh."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We are not just any typical weak and dumb girl team," said Glace the Glaceon.

"We play in the Pokélympics," said Lea the Leafeon.

"If we are to be underestimated by some random team, that team will cry once Lea &amp; Glace get to kick their butts."

"I am a professional gymnast. I win gold medals at least once every Summer Olympic season."

"I used to be a gymnast like my sister, but I'm more interested in ice ballet, ice skating, snowboarding. That's why I'm a professional in ice skating. Just like my

sister, I take home at least one gold medal every Winter Olympic season."

"We keep ourselves fit by jogging every morning."

"Lea, why say that when you can say that we compete in triathlons every month?"

"Well, you mentioned it, sis."

"We also compete in other sports competitions."

"We have played tennis, basketball, table tennis, badminton, soccer,..."

"That's enough. I was a chess champion during my time."

"Oh yeah, um... I won third runner-up in a spelling bee competition."

"Ha! Third runner-up only!? I was a muse remember? Plus I also won a talent contest during my time."

"We're twins! I don't even know to this day why I wasn't a muse like you."

"So with all that, we're confident enough to win this competition."

"Sis, we could be a target this early in the race, also there's luck in the competition."

"Who cares? We're gonna win this."

"Oh well."

…

"Ben &amp; Romana, formerly a dating couple, and now just friends and co-working models, both raised at Lilycove, Hoenn and working at Lumiose, Kalos."

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We are models who met at work," said Ben the Blaziken.

"And he WAS one hot model for T-shirts and underwear," said Romana the Milotic.

"We were dating when we first met. It was love at first sight."

"But it only lasted for two months. We still remained friends after that."

"Few years later, we were dating again."

"That time, it only lasted for two weeks."

"But we came back after another few years."

"And I just realized after that that it was the worst two days of my life."

"So we're just two hot chicks going out of this world for a once in a lifetime journey."

"We're still friends anyway, but sometimes, Ben is just a f***ing idiot."

"Hey! I thought we're friends!?"

"We are! But I have the right to call you an effing idiot because I'm your ex."

"But friends are suppose to be..."

"Idiots like you, Ben. We're here to race, not to argue."

"Okay, let's go back to the topic. Before being colleagues, we were neighbors who barely knew each other."

"We live in the same city, same street. You can tell he's an idiot not knowing his neighbors. I knew from the very beginning that you are my neighbor."

"So that's us, we won't lose to the other teams."

"We can prove ourselves that we are a strong team of hot models. The only thing about Ben is he's getting old and he's about to resign from his modelling career."

"But I'm about to be an actor or voice actor."

"An idiot like you will become a perfect actor."

"No thanks, but thanks."

"One last thing, I want the million to be ours."

…

"Cara &amp; Janelle, a preschool teacher and a babysitter respectively, also best friends both from Vermillion, Kanto."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We both met at a daycare center when we were toddlers," said Cara the Clefable.

"And we made friends with each other because we were so cute when we were little," said Janelle the Wigglytuff.

"My family moved into a new street later on and we became neighbors."

"That's why, even if we did not study in the same elementary school, we still became best friends forever."

"We grew up liking each other's cuteness."

"Then it was until college when we became classmates."

"From the very beginning, we became BFFs."

"We both love kids, because we think every kid is cute. Just like us back then when we met."

"Whether a kid is normal, autistic, or has some other disability, we think every kid is cute."

"We grew up loving kids."

"I am now a preschool teacher."

"And I am a babysitter."

"Our professions have made us love our lives to the very limit."

"We love our lives so much that we want to travel to other places, see other cultures, et cetera."

"Besides travelling, I am doing this race for my husband's therapy. I need the money to help him pay those financial debts."

"I agree to race with her for this adventure, and I also agree to give her all the money for her husband's health."

"We can't guarantee that we'll win this competition... but we must."

…

"Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel, gym leaders and second cousins, both from Blackthorn, Johto." (pronounced: Colton &amp; Drei-nwel)

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"We're gym leaders from the Blackthorn gym," said Kaulthon the Kingdra in a British accent.

"We work as a team along with our distant dragon cousins," said Dranoel the Dragalge in a British accent.

"We have been working at the gym for several years now."

"We all have a common motto: Work hard, play hard."

"All my cousins told me to take a vacation."

"When The Amazing Race Pokémon hired me to be their pit stop greeter in PWT, I asked for a set of application forms. Then I told Kaulthon to go take a vacation and race with me."

"We're here to prove that old Pokémons can win a million pokébucks."

"As gym leaders, we're here to prove that we're strong, despite our age."

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather was a founder of a kingdom."

"In other terms, he's a prince of a castle that barely stood to this day."

"We are not here for adventure, we do not need a million pokédollars, we are here to win!"

"We will bring home glory!"

"And we shall be the oldest team to win the race!"

"This is competition!"

"And I take these things seriously!"

…

"Carol &amp; Giselle, best friends and comrades, both working at Olivine, Johto but were both raised in Treasure Town, PMD2 region."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We're not just any team of st***d weaklings," said Carol the Corsola.

"We are not just any Pokémon that should be underestimated," said Giselle the Girafarig.

"We're the strong and tough girls in our workplace."

"We do not let boys beat us to the ground."

"We travel around different regions but we do not have fun."

"Our work requires us to travel to different places and we do not get so much fun."

"We're lucky that we're given a vacation to race around the world and have fun."

"The prize money is the last thing we need."

"But it's actually a good incentive to others."

"We want the title of winners more than we want the money."

"We will play fair and square to win this race."

"Losing is the last thing we'll do."

"We don't need the money because we get high salary from our work."

"There was one thing that caught my attention: Travelling to different worlds."

"As much as possible, I wanna get to travel to outer space."

"We are not to be underestimated just because we're an all-female team."

…

"Hello teams and welcome to the second season of The Amazing Race Pokémon. In the next few moments, you'll all be beginning a once in a lifetime journey in a race around worlds. Now, I have a few reminders. Each leg composes of a set of tasks like roadblocks, detours, active route infos, and more. At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Now, you must realize that you can not arrive last in some of these pits stops, because if you do... you could end up being eliminated."

Some teams made mumbling reactions.

"The first team to check-in on the first pit stop will win... two express passes!"

There were a few cheers, some claps, and more mumbling reactions.

"One of them is for your own team, and the other one is to be given to another team anytime before the end of the fifth leg. You get to decide who gets ahead... and who stays behind. The power of these express passes will now be valid until the end of the ninth leg. The team who checks-in first at the end of the last leg of the race will win one million pokédollars... and The Amazing Race Pokémon!"

Almost all the teams cheered.

"However, since this is the first ever even numbered season in The Amazing Race Pokémon, you have a starting line task. It is a task that all of you must complete before you really get to start your once in a lifetime journey. There will be no elimination in this starting line task, but the first team to complete this starting line task will start the race with more money compared to the other teams."

Some team members widened their eyes upon hearing the word "money," some team members looked at their partners.

"The last to finish this task will receive... a consequence. After finishing your first task, you may run over to your bags and hop into one of these new cars. Your first destination is the biggest city in the Pokémon world."

A few team members widened their eyes after realizing where they're going. Some team members are smiling already, while others are still thinking about the location.

"For your first task, out of about a thousand boards with pictures of locations, you must find one of twelve pictures of places found in the same region as to which region your next destination is located."

The piece of cloth covering the whole wall where the boards are hanging came down, revealing the pictures and boards.

"The sooner you find it, the sooner you will finish. The first six teams to get to the marked counter in the airport will be on the first flight arriving at the biggest city an hour earlier than the second flight. When I say go, look for one of the correct answers, show it to me, and I will hand over your first clue. Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" shouted most team members.

"The worlds are waiting for you."

All the team members are now preparing to sprint to the area of the boards.

"Good luck. ... Travel safe."

A team member was shown looking at a nearby board.

"Go!"

* * *

AN:

1.) Finally, I did it! I'm pretty sure this is better than last season's intro.

2.) If you have read last season's spoiler note, spoilers on the reviews for this season will now be allowed until the final five. I'll repeat that anyway in later chapters.

3.) Leg 1 will be out in... most likely after the Holy Week.

4.) If you're leaving a review, try answering these questions, but it's optional anyway.

a.) Who do you think will make it far? (Give as many as you want.)

b.) Who will not make it far? (Again, as many as you want.)

c.) Who made the best reputation from this intro?


	2. Starting Line Task

Disclaimer: I will only mention this in this chapter, but it applies to the whole story. I do not own Pokémon, The Amazing Race, Super Mario, Kirby, etc... However, I do own some locations which will be visited by the teams, and it will be mentioned later in this story.

* * *

The teams ran to the area of the starting line task.

"Lilly, right here!" Kelly said in quite a loud voice.

Kelly grabbed a board with the image of the Battle Chateau. Lilly &amp; Kelly ran to Ryder.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"Yes!" shouted Kelly.

"Money!" shouted Lilly.

"For being the first team to finish, you have won the race envelope containing the most money."

"Hooray to us! Thanks to you!" said Lilly.

The two housemaids took the clue then left the area.

"Frick! They're done," said Clairene.

Ben said, "I think it's this one."

Ben brought with him a board of Flocessy Ranch as he and Romana ran to Ryder.

"That is not correct," said Ryder.

"You idiot," whispered Romana.

Ben &amp; Romana went back to the area and left the board behind.

"Meowmee, I found it!" said Maverick.

Maverick brought the board of Prism Tower with him. Afterwards, Mollie &amp; Maverick ran to Ryder.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"Woohoo!" said Mollie.

The married couple left the area as soon as they received the clue.

"My lovely poet, this could be it," said Iris.

Iris pulled out one of the boards she saw. The couple ran to Ryder.

Ryder said, "That is not correct."

Iris &amp; Napoleon went back while two teams are approaching Ryder.

"That is correct and that is not correct," Ryder said.

Harl &amp; Natt left as soon as they got their clue. Carol &amp; Giselle went back.

"Oh I see I see I see it!" exclaimed Clairene.

"Right there!" said Cara.

"This one looks more like it," said Romana.

Cara &amp; Janelle got to Ryder first, followed by Harv &amp; Clairene and then Ben &amp; Romana.

"Those are all correct," said Ryder.

The three teams got their clues and left the starting line.

"Fudge!" said Glace.

"I have never been to the Kalos region," said Lea.

"I doubt it's the correct one," said Lester.

"We never got to tour in the Kalos region," said Nick.

"We never got assigned to Kalos," said Giselle.

"We have to guess by some way," said Mac.

"Let's take them, three by three," suggested Trev.

"I know this," said Dranoel.

Mac pulled three random boards with him. He and Trev went to see Ryder.

Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel got to Ryder's area a few seconds later.

"Those are not correct," said Ryder to Trev &amp; Mac.

"Still some teams left," said Trev.

"That is correct," said Ryder to Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel.

The two gyms leaders took their clue, and left without another word.

"I guess it's this," said Lester.

"We better guess this right," said Lea.

The scene showed Lester and Glace each pulling out a different board, while Mac was shown pulling out three boards at the same time.

"I'm sure with this," said Carol as she pulled out another board from the area.

The three teams who guessed got to Ryder at the same time.

"None of those are correct," said Ryder.

The three teams left, then Carol &amp; Giselle came in.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"YES!" shouted Giselle.

Carol took the clue, then she and Giselle left the starting line.

"I saw this somewhere," said Napoleon.

"This could be it!" said Iris.

Iris took the board they were talking about. Mac took three more boards from the field. The two teams ran to Ryder.

Ryder said," That is correct and those are not correct."

Napoleon took the clue, then he and Iris ran to get their bags. Soon after, they left the area.

"Just take any," said Glace.

"I'm not sure about this," said Nick.

"Let's give it a try," said Lester.

"Sister mentioned about a dollhouse in a tree," said Lea.

"That looks like the dollhouse," said Glace.

Nick &amp; Lester got to Ryder with a board.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

Nick &amp; Lester left with their clue. Trev &amp; Mac brought fifteen boards with them.

"Which one is correct?" said Ryder as he somehow raised an eyebrow.

"It's one out of fifteen!" panicked Trev.

"The eeveelutions are coming!" panicked Mac.

Trev &amp; Mac carefully looked at each board they brought with them. Lea &amp; Glace are running towards Ryder.

"This one!" exclaimed Mac as he held the board with his two shivering hands.

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow and made a dramatic pause.

"I know it's this one," said Mac.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"That is... incorrect," said Ryder.

"Oof!" exclaimed Trev.

The two looked carefully on the fourteen boards remaining. Lea &amp; Glace came with a board of the Laverre Gym during this time.

"That is correct," said Ryder.

"Oh yes!" said Lea.

"Oh my glass, sister!" Glace said.

The twins hugged each other, then they took the clue Ryder handed them. As soon as they left the area, Trev &amp; Mac made a second guess, raising a board with the picture of Distortion World.

"That is not correct," said Ryder.

Trev took the board with a picture of Parfum Palace and said, "If it's not that, it's this."

Ryder said, "That is correct."

"Finally!" said Mac.

"For finishing last in the starting line task," Ryder said. "You will encounter a hazard some time in this leg of the race. I will also be confiscating your yield or U-turn power. Lastly, you're starting the leg with the least amount of money."

Ryder handed them their next clue then they left without another word.

* * *

AN: I'm too impatient to wait for Monday, so I'm putting this up now. The four parts of the first leg will be out on Monday (in my time zone).


	3. My Wrinkles Will Come Out Any Minute 1

AN: Finally! Here's the 1st leg, but before you begin, in case you haven't checked out the poll on my profile, please vote for 5 teams that you think will make it far in the competition. So... that's it. Enjoy the 1st leg! :D

* * *

The editing on the starting line task and on this scene were separated.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

The two housemaids went inside the car. Kelly is driving while Lilly is at the backseat reading the clue.

Lilly read, "Make your way to Lilycove International Airport. Once there, look for the marked counter to claim your tickets. The first six teams to get there will be on the first flight arriving at Lumiose International Airport an hour earlier than the second flight. Once in Lumiose, make your way to the city of Laverre and find the Laverre Café, where you'll be served fairy coffee in order to receive your next clue. You have TEN THOUSAND POKÉDOLLARS FOR THIS LEG OF THE RACE!"

"That's a ton!" said Kelly.

"It's all thanks to you, Kel!" said Lilly happily.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 2nd**

Maverick is driving while Mollie reads the clue.

"You have ten hundred pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Mollie.

"I wonder how much the Kirlia and her friend got," wondered Maverick.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

Harl is driving while Natt's at the backseat.

"Which team or teams are ahead of us?" asked Natt.

"I saw a Glameow and a Kirlia," replied Harl.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

Among the three teams, Harv &amp; Clairene left first with Harv driving.

"Janelle, our fanny pack!" said Cara.

"You're kidding me," said Janelle in a soft voice.

"I'm not. Everyone's leaving," replied Cara as she heard what Janelle said.

Ben &amp; Romana left during this time. Romana is driving while Ben stayed at the backseat.

"Janelle, hurry!" said Cara.

Cara is on the driver's seat while Janelle's at the backseat.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th**

"We need some directions, darling" said Harv.

"Sure," said Clairene.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 5th**

"Hey Ben," said Romana. "You now what?"

"What?" replied Ben.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Thanks, I didn't mean to get the wrong answer for us."

"At least we know where the airport is."

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 6th**

"Cara, did you get us lost?" asked Janelle.

"Lemme get some directions," said Cara.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 7th**

Dranoel is the team member driving.

"Five teams behind us," said Dranoel in a British accent. "I think we're seventh."

"We need to be on the first flight if we want those express passes," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

"We need to get directions," said Dranoel in a British accent.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 8th**

Giselle is the team member driving.

"We have no idea where the airport is," said Carol. "Let's ask the pedestrians, Giselle."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 9th**

"I know the way to the airport," said Napoleon. "I even know the shortcut."

Napoleon sat on the driver's seat while Iris is on the backseat. They left the place moments later.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Bro, where's the airport?" asked Natt.

Harl replied, "I don't know."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"That's all, thanks!" said Harv to the passer-by who he asked directions from.

"So... you know where?" asked Clairene.

"So far, we're on the right track," said Harv.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Thanks! I appreciate your help!" said Cara to the passer-by who she asked directions from.

"So?" asked Janelle.

"We were heading to the opposite direction," said Cara.

"That doesn't sound good," said Janelle.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

"What now?" asked Giselle.

"Wrong direction," replied Carol.

"Oh," reacted Giselle.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 10th / 11th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 10th / 11th**

The two teams saw two cars coming from a direction going to another.

"Follow them!" said Lea, pointing at two cars going to the direction of Lilycove.

Glace and Lester is driving their respective vehicles while Lea and Nick stay on their respective backseats. The two teams followed the two cars before them.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Two teams are following us," said Giselle as she looked at the side-view mirror.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"There are three teams behind us," said Janelle.

"Oh come on!" said Cara.

"What I'm very afraid of is our slot in the first flight."

"Oh my goodness! They'll outrun us!"

"I know!"

The two began panicking.

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in Last**

"That's one big awful luck for us," said Trev as he picked up their bags.

Mac started driving while Trev stayed on the backseat.

"We got a hundred pokébucks," said Trev.

"Still a lot," replied Mac.

"You'll never know, maybe that place is expensive."

"I still want the express pass."

"Me too."

-Lilycove International Airport-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's the marked one," said Lilly.

"Great job!" said Kelly as she and Lilly ran to the counter then hi-fived.

"We're first, right?" asked Kelly.

The Beldum working at that counter nodded.

_Lilly &amp; Kelly; 1st on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"I knew it!" said Lilly as she and Kelly hi-fived.

The two housemaids got their tickets.

"Thank you so much!" said Kelly.

The two left the counter area.

"Yeah!" said both teammates in unison as they hi-fived once more.

_Outside..._

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Meowskiz?" said Mollie.

"Yes, Meowmee?" replied Maverick.

"I'm ready for those express passes!"

"Me too! Let's go!"

_Inside..._

Lilly &amp; Kelly waited at an area near the marked counter. They saw two Meowstics rushing to the counter.

_Mollie &amp; Maverick; 2nd on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"We did it!" said Maverick.

The couple kissed and left the area as soon as they got their tickets.

_Moments later..._

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two ran to the marked counter. At the counter, they waited for a few moments before they got their tickets.

_Harl &amp; Natt; 3rd on Lilycove Airlines 451_

Lilly &amp; Kelly noticed them.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two came inside the airport bickering.

"Shut up, idiot!" said Romana.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two came inside the airport.

"Coming through, coming through!" said Harv in a loud voice.

The two teams ran to the marked counter as fast as possible. Lilly &amp; Kelly were just at the background observing.

"Yes!" said Harv since they got ahead of the other team.

"We could be on the second flight now you idiot," said Romana to Ben.

"You were scolding me, that's why we were delayed," said Ben.

"But you run like a chicken!"

"Well, in case you don't know, I am chicken, because I'm a Blaziken!"

The two continued bickering. Meanwhile, Harv &amp; Clairene got their tickets.

_Harv &amp; Clairene; 4th on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"Thank you so much!" said Harv to the Beldum.

Harv &amp; Clairene left the counter area. Ben &amp; Romana moved forward bickering.

"If we will be eliminated this leg, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Romana said.

Ben ignored Romana, especially on her last paragraph.

"Two tickets to Lumiose," Ben told the Beldum.

_Ben &amp; Romana; 5th on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"Thanks, man," said Ben.

"Lemme see those tickets!" Romana demanded.

"You'll never know until we see one of the teams who got ahead of us," said Ben.

Romana frowned and went away like a spoiled brat.

_Moments later..._

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"My lovely poet, I need to use the bathroom," said Iris.

"My lovely librarian, let us procure those tickets first," replied Napoleon.

The two told the Beldum that they needed two tickets.

"It's cool how we made it here on time!" said Iris.

Napoleon said, "I knew that route would give us good luck."

"I hope we win those express passes."

"I don't wanna lose them too you know."

The Beldum working at the counter gave them the tickets that they needed.

_Iris &amp; Napoleon; Last on Lilycove Airlines 451_

"Thanks," said Iris &amp; Napoleon in unison to the Beldum.

"I also need my toilet minute," said Napoleon.

"Now we have to look for the washroom," said Iris.

"It's the call of nature," said Napoleon.

The couple left the counter.

_Several moments later outside the airport..._

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"It's all about having the best parking spot," said Giselle.

"And then we run," said Lea.

"It's like we have to run for our lives," said Nick.

"And we can't run fast," said Cara.

"I know!" Janelle said.

"Found one slot here!" exclaimed Dranoel in a British accent.

"I found a parking space!" said Cara in excitement.

"Hooray!" said Janelle.

"Over there!" said Carol to Giselle.

"I see two right there," said Lea to Glace.

"I found one right behind us," said Nick to Lester.

The five teams are parking the vehicles simultaneously. They are also getting their stuff at the same time. The musicians and the gym leaders were shown running to the airport building.

"We can pass them anytime," said Lester.

"We won't let you," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

"If it isn't some eeveelutions," said Giselle in a tone.

"What the heck do you do for a living?" asked Glace in a tone.

"Gis, discuss with her later. We gotta run now," said Carol pointing at two teams running to the airport building.

"The girls are still there!" said Janelle.

The twins heard them and ran fast, overtaking Carol, Cara, and Janelle.

"There's a team behind us!" panicked Carol.

"They're just right there!" said Cara.

"It's no use," said Janelle. "We might as well say goodbye to our first flight slot and express passes."

"You have a point," said Cara.

The two struggled catching up with the two teams they saw.

_Inside the airport building..._

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"Boo yah!" said Lester.

"Sucks to us," said Dranoel in a British accent.

The two were telling the Beldum the tickets they needed.

"What!?" reacted Nick.

"You're the first ones on this flight," said the Beldum.

"Well that's unexpected," said Lester. "That means we're seventh."

"Well that's awfully bad for us if we want those passes," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Giselle and the Lea &amp; Glace ran to the queue in front of the marked counter.

"Yes!" said Giselle as she got ahead of the twins.

"That's just great," said Glace.

"So what's your profession?" asked Lea to Giselle. "How come you outrun two Pokélympic athletes?"

"Pokélympics? I don't believe you," reacted Giselle.

Carol was shown running to the queue.

"Carol, over here," called Giselle.

"You outran them!?" reacted the surprised Carol. "These two are Pokélympic gold medal-ers."

"We're glad you know us both," said Lea with a smile.

"So... as we were asking..." said Glace. "What are your professions?"

"It's a secret. Sorry, we can't tell you girls," said Carol.

"Why is it a secret?" said Lea.

"Because we can't tell you, period!" replied Giselle aggressively.

Carol said, "Giselle? Chill, we're here to make allies, not enemies."

"Hmph!" said Giselle.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two just arrived at the queue.

"Oh my goodness," said Cara.

"Goodbye first flight, goodbye express pass," said Janelle.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

_Nick &amp; Lester; 1st on Lumiose Airways 505_

"Thank you," said Nick to the Beldum.

Nick &amp; Lester went away from the area, but they're not far from the other teams on queue.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Oh my god! Glace, he's so hot!" said Lea, looking at Nick.

"Which hot? Lava hot or dude hot?" replied Glace.

"Both! I mean... look at him, he looks so cool, yet so hot!"

"So what are you telling me?"

"We should form an alliance with them."

"You talk to him."

"But Glace, I... we need the express pass, and they look like they can win it."

"Okay Lea, but I'll just stay by your back. You go talk to him."

"Okay."

"I forgot, we're on queue. Let's do it later."

"Oh fine."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly &amp; Kelly are still observing the teams queuing at the marked counter.

"All these teams are interesting to watch," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "So the other girl teams are on the second flight."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Let's be frickin' honest with each other," said Carol to the twins. "We'll tell you our profession after we get our tickets."

"What!?" reacted Giselle.

"They make great allies, right?" said Carol.

"No! No! No, no, no!" said Giselle. "I can't accept that! No!"

"Come on, they're athletes," Carol said.

"Alliance accepted!" said Glace.

"You're mean!" said Giselle to all three ladies.

"Hey!" reacted Lea.

"What did we do to you?" Glace said.

"You even outran us back there!" Lea added.

"I can't accept this alliance!" raged Giselle.

"Come on, Gis, you have to socialize with some teams during the race," said Carol. "You can't be mean to anyone right now, we're not at work."

"Oh fine!" said Giselle.

"Yey!" said the three ladies in unison.

"We could've U-turned them if we did not have this alliance," said Giselle in a soft voice.

"Hey! We heard that!" said Lea.

"I'm so sorry about Giselle," said Carol. "She's barely used to being on vacation mode."

"Oh," said Glace.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

_Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; 2nd on Lumiose Airways 505_

"We appreciate all the help," said Dranoel in a British accent to the Beldum.

The two left the area and were called by Nick &amp; Lester.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"What the hell are we doing here?" questioned the confused Kaulthon in a British accent.

"Let's wait for the six girls," said Lester.

"Hmph," reacted the Kaulthon who has an idea what the musicians are planning.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

_Carol &amp; Giselle; 3rd on Lumiose Airways 505_

_Lea &amp; Glace; 4th on Lumiose Airways 505_

"Thanks a bunch!" said Lea to the Beldum.

The musicians called the two teams.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Two tickets," said Cara.

"I think they're all waiting for us," Janelle said, looking at the four teams grouped together.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Still unnoticed by any of the second flight teams, Lilly &amp; Kelly watched the group of teams forming together.

"An alliance," said Lilly.

"Just as I suspected," said Kelly.

"They're going to overthrow us."

"What!? No."

"Then what alliance could that be? They are all the teams from the second flight."

"There's still one team missing."

"There they are, I guess."

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"There are teams!" said Trev, seeing the forming alliance.

"That's the ticket counter," said Mac, pointing at Cara &amp; Janelle's direction.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

_Cara &amp; Janelle; 5th on Lumiose Airways 505_

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

The two left the counter and automatically approached the group of teams.

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"A five-team alliance? That's gotta be heavy," said Mac.

"Two tickets," said Trev to the Beldum.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's one of a kind," said Kelly.

"I can't believe no one has noticed us yet," said Lilly.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Should we wait for them?" asked Lea, pointing at the childhood friends.

"I don't know," said Nick.

"It's best if we do," said Lester.

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

_Trev &amp; Mac; Last on Lumiose Airways 505_

The two left the counter. The musicians called them.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's the last team," said Kelly.

"Should we follow them?" asked Lilly.

"Nah! Let them have their private time," said Kelly.

"Oh okay," said Lilly.

The team left their seats and wandered to a direction.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

The six teams are walking together.

"So I called y'all here because I wanna form an alliance with y'all," said Lester.

"I knew it!" said Dranoel in a British accent.

"What kind of modus operandi is this?" raged Giselle. "We're not the team who won the envelope with the most money!"

"Gis, chill!" said Carol. "Keep your cool. I'm sorry, but my friend is just frickin' honest all the time."

"Shut up, Carol!" raged Giselle.

"So in this alliance," started Lester. "Let's not yield or U-turn each other as much as possible. Then if one of us teams gets the express passes, which is

unlikely, we'll auction it with each other."

"What!?" reacted Giselle.

"Chill Gis... chill," said Carol.

"Ha!" said Trev. "That's no fair, we have the least amount o' money."

"Oh!" said Glace.

"So that's the consequence," said Lea.

"Yeah, bad luck hit us slightly hard," said Mac.

"It doesn't matter," said Lester. "We'll see how things go."

"But why are we making an alliance if we know one of us is going home this leg?" complained Kaulthon in a British accent.

Nick replied, "You'll never know. What if it's a non-elimination leg?"

"But that already happened last season," said Janelle.

"It doesn't matter," said Lester. "Cuz' y'all never know."

"We forgot to introduce ourselves," said Nick. "I am Flinnick, this is my band buddy, Sylvester."

Lester said, "You can call me Lester for short."

Nick said, "My nickname is Nick."

"Oh, Nick's hot!" whispered Lea to Glace.

"Allow me to introduce my... uh, ourselves," said Carol.

"Shut up!" reacted Giselle. "Just call me Girafarig."

"This is Giselle," said Carol.

"It's Girafarig!" said Giselle.

"Disregard her, I'm Carol," said Carol.

"Shut your big mouth!" said Giselle.

Carol said, "Gis, chill. You must socialize with others."

Lea said with energy, "Hi Nick! I'm Lea, and this is my twin sis, Glace."

"Hi guys!" greeted Glace.

"Twins eh?" Cara said, "Hi, I'm Cara."

Janelle said, "And I'm Janelle, but you can call me JC and you can call her..."

"Cara, that's it," interrupted Cara.

Janelle said, "We love kids!"

"They're all so cute!" added Cara.

"I'm Trev," said Trev. "And this is my best buddy, Mac."

Mac said, "Yo, Pokémons!"

"How about the gym leaders?" asked Carol.

"I'm Dranoel," said Dranoel in a British accent. "This is Kaulthon. How do you know we're gym leaders?"

"Oh we just know," said Carol with a smile.

"Okay, so..." said Lester. "See y'all later!"

"See ya!" said Cara.

"Bye for now!" said Carol.

Carol &amp; Giselle and Lea &amp; Glace went to the same direction. The other four teams went to four separate ways.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two who have been sneaking on the other teams around the airport was never spotted by any of the six teams.

"Now we know their names," said Lilly.

"Mwahahaha!" said Kelly.

"This leg should be a piece of cake for us."

"Yeah! I just wonder what the tasks will be."

"We can get those express passes in no time!"

"But who will we give the second one too?"

"I think we should give it to the weakest team."

"That's a great idea... but who?"

"We'll see when we get those express passes."

"We still have until leg five."

"I really wanna go to outer space."

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if we didn't win the passes? Let's say we got awful luck."

"Then we have to make allies."

"Who should we be friends with?"

"Let's see: There are twelve teams. We're one of those teams, so eleven left. Six of them are already in an alliance, and they're all on the second flight. The Meowstics were right behind us that time. The third is the cool nerd and his geeky friend. The fourth is the kid couple. The fifth is the hot bickering models. The sixth is the literati lizards."

"I would prefer the Meowstics or cool nerds."

"I agree with you. The last three teams on our flight doesn't seem Kalosian to me."

"Can we pick both of them?"

"We'll see when we get to the gate."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Oh my goodness! It looks like a married couple!" said Janelle, looking at the two Meowstics wandering around the airport.

"Let's go talk to them," said Cara.

The two walked towards the Meowstic couple.

Cara greeted, "Hellow there."

"Hi? Hi!" replied Mollie.

"Well hello!" greeted Maverick.

"Are you both married?" asked Janelle.

"Why yes! Why're you askin'?" said the bewildered Maverick.

"How many kids do you have?" asked Cara.

"Twelve," replied Mollie.

"Twelve darling angels! I believe they're really cute," said Janelle.

"Yeah! You haven't introduced yourselves to us yet," said Maverick.

"Oh sorry," said Janelle.

"Where are my manners? This is Janelle, and I'm Cara," introduced Cara.

Janelle added, "You can call me JC, you can call her CJ!"

"No! Just call me Cara," Cara reacted.

"How about you?" Janelle questioned.

Maverick said, "I'm Maverick, and this is Mollie. Where are you from?"

"We're from the Kanto region," replied Cara. "How about you?"

"We live in the Kalos region," replied Maverick.

"Ooh! Home region advantage!" reacted Janelle.

"Not really," replied Maverick.

Mollie said, "I don't think so. You're a babysitter I believe."

Janelle said, "Yeah! And I wanna babysit your twelve darling angels! Too bad we live in different regions."

"Haha, I knew it," said Mollie.

"Meowmee, Let's buy us some food first," said Maverick.

"Okay, we better get goin'. It's nice meetin' y'all. Bye!" said Mollie.

"Bye!" said Cara &amp; Janelle in unison.

The couple left the area.

"They're both cool," said Janelle.

"Well, what do you expect from Kalosians?" said Cara.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two were inside the ladies bathroom.

"Now I call that: That's why!" said Glace.

"Yup," said Carol. "Do not tell anybody, whether they strangers, fellow teams, et cetera. It's our secret."

"Okay," said Lea.

"Why do we have to be allies with them?" asked Giselle who sounded uncomfortable.

"Because I think they're cool!" said Carol.

"So why do we have to stick around with some cool eeveelutions?" questioned Giselle who still sounded uncomfortable.

"Because two cool teams can work together and help each other," said Glace.

"She... has a very good point!" said Carol, who sounds impressed.

"So... by any miracle... if one of us gets the passes, we will share it as friends," said Lea.

"Yeah, that's it!" said Carol. "We'll just auction all our money, then you'll just return to us, and in case we got them, you do the same."

"Why didn't I think of the alliance earlier?" said Glace.

"We have a deal!" said Lea. "Anyone who breaks it has the right to yield or U-turn the rule-breaking team."

"Deal!" said Carol.

The new alliance left the airport bathroom they were in. During this time, Giselle was still grumpy.

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"At this time," started Mac to the camera. "Our confiscated yield power is not a problem yet."

"By the time we make enemies, we'll be in a disadvantage," Trev said to the camera.

"Right now, the money is bothering us. We're still not telling the other teams about our lost power and the hazard."

"The other teams will find out about the hazard soon, but we can't let them know about our U-turn power."

"It will be a total shame to let them know about it."

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Benji, we can't fool around like this for every single leg of our race," said Romana.

"You're the one fooling around!" said Ben. "I don't even know why you picked me to be your partner, and I don't even remember how I accepted this."

"Benjiboy..."

"Stop calling me that! It kills my nerves!"

"Okay never mind."

"Tell me!"

"Alright, so it started on the day of the deadline."

"Keep going."

"You were drunk, and I only saw you."

"Okay."

"Then when I asked you to do this with me, I even asked you for a sixty-forty deal, but you still accepted it, even though you get the forty percent."

"What!? Do you even have any proof?"

"Yes! You signed the contract, and I left it at home so that you want tear it into pieces."

"But, but..."

"Accept it: You're an idiot."

Ben felt stupid after Romana told him the story.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Inside a store in the airport, two teams decided to socialize with each other.

"It's a team," said Harv to Clairene.

"Let's talk to them," said Clairene. "So that we don't have to worry about the passes any more."

Harv smiled at Clairene and the couple approached the two Kecleons.

"Heya!" greeted Harv with a smile.

"Hi!" greeted Iris.

"Well hello there, you must be... a dating couple, right?" guessed Napoleon.

"Yes!" said Harv. "And so are you, right?"

"Nah, we're already engaged," said Iris. "What's your name?"

"Cool!" said Clairene. "I'm Clairene and that's Harvin, and I wish Harv and I were already married."

"Oh, I'm Napoleon, but call me Nap. Say... aren't you too young to get married?" asked Napoleon.

"No, it's just that I don't have a ring for her and my parents wouldn't allow me to marry her," said Harv.

"That sounds sad for both of you," said Iris. "By the way I'm Irixia, but call me Iris."

Napoleon said, "Don't worry, a time will come for all that."

"I know!" said Harv.

"IKR!" said Clairene.

"Aren't you two too young to travel around worlds alone?" asked Iris.

"There's no age limit in The Amazing Race Pokémon," said Clairene.

Harv added, "We told our parents that we're goin' campin' with a friend."

Napoleon said, "You know, you guys are interesting."

Iris added, "And I think we should all be friends."

"Yeah! That's sounds like a great idea!" said Clairene.

"We'll give you our wedding invitation once the race is done!" said Napoleon. "By the way, where do you live?"

"At the provincial regions," said Clairene.

"I'm afraid we can't go to your wedding," added Harv.

"Oh I see," said Iris.

"That's gonna be fine," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "I know what we should talk about right now."

"What is it?" asked Harv.

"The two express passes," said Iris.

"Oh yeah!" said Clairene.

"Why didn't I think of that," said Napoleon.

"The two are for us to share now," said Harv. "Are you from the first flight?"

"Yeah!" replied Napoleon. "I believe you two are too."

"Yeah! I wish both of you the best of luck throughout the race!" said Clairene.

"Thanks! Same to you two!" replied Iris.

"Thanks!" replied Clairene.

The two teams looked for a place to sit and continued chitchatting.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"I want those express passes," said Harl.

"I think everyone wants them too," reacted Natt.

"But we don't have allies yet! That's what I'm worried about."

"I understand, but it's best to just work alone as a team rather than getting betrayed later on."

"You're right."

_"All teams are now making their way to the capital of Kalos region, Lumiose City."_


	4. My Wrinkles Will Come Out Any Minute 2

-Lumiose International Airport-

Local Time: 2:30 PM

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Our fun has finally begun!" said Harl as he and Natt ran out of the airport.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"We must take the sub," said Maverick as he and Mollie were heading to Lumiose Station.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Taxi!" called Napoleon and Harv.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Taking a sub is more preferable," said Romana while running out of the airport.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The taxi driver had his window opened.

"Can you take us to Laverre?" asked Harv.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The engaged couple got in the cab.

"Fast! Fast!" said Iris.

"The national language is French," said Napoleon. "Not everyone can understand English."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The dating couple got in the cab.

"Second ones out!" said Clairene.

"Yeah!" said Harv. "Those express passes will be ours!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two finally got out of the airport.

"Let's go get a cab," said Kelly.

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"What time does the next one come?" asked Natt to the Aromatisse working at the counter.

"Six minutes," the Aromatisse replied.

"We have lots of time," said Harl.

"We'll take two tickets," said Natt to the Aromatisse.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"There's a team," said Mollie, pointing at Harl &amp; Natt.

Mollie &amp; Maverick went to buy the same tickets at the same counter.

-Lumiose International Airport-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two got in a cab.

"Laverre, rapide," said Kelly.

The two got in the cab.

"Est-il un raccourci?" asked Kelly to the driver, which means: "Is there a shortcut?"

"Oui, mais c'est risqué," replied the Helioptile driver, which means: "Yes, but it's risky."

Kelly told the driver, "Aller au raccourci," which means: "Go to the shortcut."

The driver nodded.

"Let's go to the shortcut," said Kelly to Lilly. "It will benefit us."

Lilly replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it's okay, we'll get ahead of all the other teams."

"Okay then... if you insist. Just my humble opinion, I think something bad will happen to us."

"We're from the first flight and we're an hour ahead of six teams. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't know, he said the shortcut isn't safe."

"Lil, believe me, there's nothing going to happen to us."

"Kel, to be honest, I don't trust you in this situation."

"Then what? We go to the longer way and fall to sixth place?"

"I would prefer that rather than falling to last place after getting lost. I personally think the shortcut is unsafe."

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Two minutes," said the Aromatisse.

The two started running.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"There's another team coming," said Harl.

"Close the doors," said Mollie.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"There it is!" said Romana while rushing through the escalator.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"The doors will have to close soon," said Maverick.

"I hope they don't make it," said Natt with an evil smile.

The other three team members smiled too.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Hurry up!" shouted Romana.

Ben is just about to rush down the escalator. While Ben is halfway through the escalator, the subway doors shut close. Romana gave him a very mean look.

"You don't run like a chicken at all!" raged Romana. "You're a turtle, or a snail! You're not just an idiot, but you're also a snail! If I were able to have someone else as a teammate besides you, we would not have missed that subway."

Ben looked submissively disappointed.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Awesome!" said Harl.

The four team members were hi-fiving each other.

"What's your name?" asked Mollie.

"I'm Harl, this is my buddy Natt," said Harl.

"Those are only nicknames," said Natt.

"Oh," said Maverick. "I'm Maverick, this is Mollie."

Mollie wore a smile and waved her paw.

"So it's just up to us to get the express pass," said Harl.

"Not so fast, we'll never know what obstacles are out there," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "There could be a luck task."

Natt said, "Or other teams would catch up to us by some way."

"You'll never know," ended Maverick.

-Route 14-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "I don't think this will go right."

"Lil, stay positive," Kelly said.

"I'm tryin' ta', but it just looks... so gloomy."

"Chillax, Lil."

Suddenly, the cab got stuck in the swamp. The driver kept stepping on the acceleration pedal, but it's no use.

"Um, ce qui se passe?" asked Kelly to the driver, which means: "What is happening?"

"La voiture s'est coincé dans la boue," the driver replied, saying that: "The car got stuck in the mud."

"Frickin' dust," said Kelly.

"I knew something bad would happen," said Lilly.

"Oh great," said Kelly.

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Lilly.

Kelly wore a guilty face.

-Route 16-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two were still inside the cab.

"I wonder how long this will take," said Clairene.

-Route 15-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two were still inside the cab.

Napoleon said, "I have a bad feeling that there's a shortcut, and we didn't choose to take it. It's like, if we get there, and there are teams ahead of us, we

better do some catching up before they win those express passes."

Iris said, "I can sense that too, it's just... I feel like someone has taken a worse mode of transportation, I mean... maybe they got lost? Maybe the road is

blocked? Or we could just say that we won't get there in sixth place."

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"I'm not happy with you, Slowpoke," said Romana.

The two got inside the subway. Few minutes after, the subway left.

-Route 14-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "This is killing our time."

"I can't believe I'm so stupid," Kelly said.

"Let's just pay him, then we walk on foot."

"But... but... I don't wanna walk through this swampy land."

"Well, it was your idea to risk ourselves to the shortcut."

"Um..."

"If we don't walk on foot, where do we go?"

"Back to Lumiose?"

"Then what?"

"Find another cab?"

"That's no good."

"Then we go to the long route."

"Ha! As if that will save our time."

"Then let's just..."

"If you wanna go to Lumiose, I think it's best if we just take the sub."

"I can't believe we did not think of that. How stupid am I?"

"Ask yourself again."

"How stupid...?"

"Don't take me too literally! Let's go back and take the frickin' sub."

"How could I be so stupid?"

"You may shut up now."

"But my stupidity is so extreme it's..."

"Too annoying, so let's go. Pay him."

The two paid the cab driver and left for Lumiose City on foot.

-Laverre Subway Station-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two teams ran out of the station.

-Laverre City-

It's mid-afternoon during this time. The sky is pink with some dirty white color. The breeze in the city feels pretty good.

"We may be living the Kalos region, but we've never been to Laverre yet, just today," said Maverick.

The two teams were seen heading off to the same direction.

"We decided to work with Maverick &amp; Mollie in looking for the café," said Natt to the camera.

"It's a risky thing though," added Harl.

-Laverre Café-

"We're here to taste some fairy coffee," said Maverick.

"And so are we," said Harl.

The two teams share a table and all the team members each took a seat. The Togetic waitress poured hot fairy coffee into the four mugs that are served to

them. The mugs are black at first, but as soon as the hot drink has been poured, the mugs' colors turned pink, and text appeared on the mug's outer surface.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Detour: Pool Bar," read Mollie.

Natt read, "Detour: Doll House."

Ryder narrated, "Different Pokémons hang out together in Laverre. Whether they are family or friends, they either go to Laverre's well-known landmark, or visit Laverre's most popular club. Now, teams must complete their first detour, which is a task each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between pool bar... and doll house. For either side of the detour, only six slots can be used at the same time. In pool bar, teams must make their way to Le Laverre Billiard Club. Once there, teams must play a special game of pokébilliards. They must shoot all the pokéballs in order, starting from one, all the way to fifteen, unless a pokéball went in to a pocket during the first round. If the team was able to shoot all the pokéballs in the correct order, they will receive their next clue. Besides the first round, If they shoot a wrong pokéball into a pocket, they must get the pokéball from the pocket, then they must place it in the middle. For every time this happens, they will receive a two-minute penalty once they have finished their detour. In doll house, teams must make their way to the very first fairy type gym, the Laverre Gym. Once there, they must pick one of six rooms in which they must fix and decorate. Once the room they have chosen is neat and tidy. One of the Laverre Gym Leaders, Sylvrene the Sylveon, will hand them their next clue.

"First come," read Harl.

Maverick read, "First serve."

Mollie &amp; Maverick and Harl &amp; Natt finished their coffee not long after.

"Sure is warm!" said Mollie.

Maverick announced, "We're doing doll house."

Harl announced, "We're doing pool bar."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Natt. "Can we have an agreement? Real short."

"Yeah?" said Maverick.

Natt said, "Since we're the first two teams around, can we have a deal with you on the express pass?"

"Yeah sure," said Maverick.

"Why not?" said Mollie.

"It's just between the four us," said Natt.

"Okay," said Maverick.

"Wish you all with good luck!" said Mollie.

"Thanks! Same for both of you," said Natt.

"Thanks!" said Mollie.

The two teams left the café and went to separate directions.

-Laverre Subway Station-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Where the hell's the café?" asked Romana.

"Let's ask someone," said Ben.

Romana said, "You batter make this quick."

-Lumiose International Airport-

Local Time: 3:30 PM

Three teams were ahead of three other teams. The three teams ahead were all outside the airport.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"We plan to leave everyone behind," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

"Taxi!" called Dranoel in a British accent.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"And we're off!" said Nick as they ran out of the airport to find a taxi.

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"Taxi!" called Trev.

"Can you take us to Laverre?" asked Mac.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"English?" asked Lester.

"Yes?" said the Metang driver.

"To Laverre City," said Lester.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two got in the cab.

"I wonder how everyone's doing," said Dranoel in a British accent.

"We shall obliterate them from the race in the near future," said Kaulthon in a British accent.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two got in the cab.

"Trev &amp; Mac's cab driver can't speak English," said Nick.

"That's not our problem," replied Lester.

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"English?" shouted Trev.

"Over here," replied a cab driver from the back of the queue.

They went towards the cab.

"Can you take us to Laverre?" asked Mac.

"Sure!" replied the Snubbull driver.

The two got in the cab.

"Is there traffic today?" asked Mac.

"Mild, and only at certain areas," replied the Snubbull.

_Inside the airport building..._

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Do you know the best way to get to Laverre?" Carol asked a passer-by.

The Mienshao passer-by replied, "You take the subway. Its station is just straight ahead."

"Thank you so much for your help!" said Carol.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Post-leg confessional:

"When we came out of the washroom," started Cara. "We were surprised to see Lea &amp; Glace and Carol &amp; Giselle working together."

"Then when we saw them outside," continued Janelle. "They did not call a cab."

"We found that really weird."

"So we decided to follow them."

_Back to the race..._

-Lumiose City-

"Let's follow them," said Janelle.

The two slowly walked to the same direction where the alliance was walking.

-Laverre City-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

They paid their cab and went inside the café.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"I saw the literature lizards going in," said Romana.

The two picked up speed and entered the café.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

They made their cab wait for them outside while they went inside the café.

-Laverre Café-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 3rd**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 4th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th**

As Harv &amp; Clairene arrived, Iris &amp; Napoleon enjoyed their coffee while a waitress is serving coffee to Ben &amp; Romana.

"We don't know how to play billiards," said Napoleon.

"Then we're doing doll house," said Iris.

The two continued drinking their coffee.

"Have you ever tasted coffee?" asked Harv to Clairene.

"Nope," Clairene replied.

Romana told Ben, "The rich ladies, the Meowstics, and the starters are not here."

Ben told Romana, "Their either behind us or ahead of us."

The exes continued sipping their coffee. Harv &amp; Clairene took a seat this time.

-Lumiose City-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"The pinkies are meters behind us," said Giselle, then she picked up some speed.

"Giselle, wait!" said Carol as she struggled to catch up with her partner.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"They're speeding up," said Cara.

"We can't run with them," said Janelle.

Soon, the two picked up some speed.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

While running, Carol said, "Calm down, quit running!"

"Need a lift?" asked Lea.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Carol.

"Yeah!" replied Glace. "We'll work together."

While everyone is running, Lea took a thick, wide, brown blanket and placed it on her own back and on Glace's back.

"Hop on!" said Lea. "The blanky's to keep you comfy."

"Wow, thanks!" said Carol.

Carol got on top of the twins.

"I'm coming, Giselle!" shouted Carol.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Later on, the two could not catch up and started panting. After some time, they stopped running.

"They're so fast!" said Janelle.

"And we're so fat, no offense," Cara said.

"They're already several stoplights away from us."

"How are we going to catch up?"

"Where did they go?"

"I saw them going down the stairs. I think they're taking the subway."

"Well, it's a good thing we followed them."

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"That's just great!" said Giselle angrily. "Now they'll catch up!"

"Gis, Calm down," said Carol.

-Lumiose City-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"How could I be so frickin' stupid?" said Kelly to herself.

Lilly is just rolling her eyes, walking with her, trying to ignore her insanity.

-Laverre Gym-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on doll house**

They are already halfway through their detour.

"The clock should go here," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "Now the carpet's clean."

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on pool bar**

So far, Harl &amp; Natt shot balls one to eight in order. They shot fifteen to a pocket on the first round. They decided to alternate their turns. Harl was seen playing pokébilliards.

"Nine!" said Harl.

"Way to go Harl! My turn," Natt said.

"Don't mess this up."

"Where's pokéball number ten?"

"That one beside eleven. Be careful!"

"I got this."

Natt was shown hitting both pokéball numbers ten and eleven.

"I think it's..." Natt said.

"I don't wanna take a penalty," Harl commented.

Pokéball number eleven was seen rolling towards a corner pocket.

"Don't please don't," said Harl.

Natt said, "Don't go in, don't go in!"

Pokéball eleven stopped near the corner pocket, pokéball ten was nowhere near a pocket.

"That was close," said Natt.

-Laverre Café-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two left the café after finishing their drinks. They paid their cab driver.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We're doing doll house," said Romana.

"I wanna play pokébilliard," said Ben.

"No, you've messed up enough idiot!" said Romana.

Ben frowned and submissively followed Romana.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Let's play pokébilliards, sugar!" said Harv.

"Okay, let's finish this first," said Clairene.

The two kept blowing their drinks to keep them cool.

Post-leg confessional:

Harv said, "It was our first time tasting coffee."

Clairene said, "And that fairy drink was too bitter in my opinion."

-Laverre Gym-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on doll house**

"Judge?" called Maverick.

Sylvrene looked around then nodded. She handed them their next clue.

Mollie took the clue envelope, ripped it open, and read the clue inside it.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Mollie.

"We're expecting Harl &amp; Natt to be there too," said Maverick.

The two left the area.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on pool bar**

"Goal!" shouted Harl.

"Yes!" said Natt.

The Gallade there handed them their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Natt.

Harl said, "Let's meet up with Mollie &amp; Maverick."

"Oh... them, sure," Natt said.

The two left the area.

-Laverre Gym-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on doll house**

"The pink lava lamp will make this room look great!" said Iris.

"How about the fairy-pink poster?" said Napoleon.

"Above the bed."

"Okay."

**Ben &amp; Romana – on doll house**

Romana said, "Ben you idiot! You don't put manly things in a dollhouse!"

Ben said, "Okay Ma, but we should've done the other detour."

"Don't call me Ma! I'm not your mother!"

"But it's your name, right?"

"We knew each other for more than fifteen years already, and today, you just decided to call me Ma!?"

"Well, what am I suppose to call you?"

"Shut up and work!"

"Let's switch detours."

"No! And get back to work!"

-Lumiose Subway Station-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Great, they're here," said Giselle in a disappointed tone.

"Hooray!" said Lea &amp; Glace sarcastically. The sarcasm wasn't very obvious.

The subway came and doors opened. Almost all the passengers inside the ride came out. Those waiting outside went in.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The Slurpuff working at the counter said, "You better hurry, they're boarding in right now."

Without any further delay, the two rushed to the subway.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Lea &amp; Glace are sitting beside Carol. Giselle decided to not take a seat. Cara &amp; Janelle is sitting right across Carol and Lea &amp; Glace.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly said, "À venir à travers! À venir à travers!" Which means: "Coming through! Coming through!"

Lilly &amp; Kelly kept running and got on the subway in the nick of time.

"That was close," said Lilly.

The subway left the station. Since the all-female teams from the second flight are on another side of the subway, Lilly &amp; Kelly weren't able to meet up with

them.

-Laverre Gym-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on doll house**

"It feels good being in the front pack," said Napoleon.

"We're just afraid of the possible fact that Mollie &amp; Maverick, Lilly &amp; Kelly, and Harl &amp; Natt are ahead of us," said Iris.

Iris continued fixing the bed, while Napoleon cleared the floor and fixed the carpet.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on doll house**

"Get outta here!" yelled Romana loudly.

"Sorry!" said Ben. "I was just trying to help."

"Quit trying!"

"I wanna switch, but you won't let me! Furthermore, you know how to play pokébilliards!"

"Hmph!"

"Hmph too!"

"We're halfway through! Why are we switching!?"

"We're not close to halfway! Let's go!"

Romana looked around again. She accepted the fact that she lost an argument with one of her ex-boyfriends.

"Fine," said Romana calmly. "Sorry I called you a snail or a turtle a while ago, Idiot."

"Idiot!?"

"Sorry Ben, let's just go!"

The two left the area.

"We're switching to pool bar," announced Ben.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on pool bar**

The two entered the billiard club. They selected one of the six tables available.

"Here's how you play pokébilliards," started Harv as he explained the game of billiards to his girlfriend.

Post-leg confessional:

Clairene said, "Harv taught me how to play pokébilliards today. He was sweet, patient, and fun to be with!"

Harv smiled and said, "Awww... Those are one of our best moments so far in the race."

-on subway to Laverre-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"So tell me," said Giselle. "What kind of pink puffs are you two?"

"We're fairies?" answered Cara in an unsure tone.

"They're obviously fairies," said Carol. "I have to ask something."

"Go on," Janelle said.

"Have I seen any of you somewhere?" said Carol. "Like... on TV?"

"I don't think so," Janelle replied.

"Lemme see," said Cara.

Janelle said, "Oh I remember now. It was Cara's old job. I envied it so much I cried every night during that time."

"Seriously?" Cara reacted.

"Yeah," said Janelle. "But I was happy for you."

"So you were a...?" Lea reminded.

"I was a member of the show Hi-5," Cara answered.

"The kids' show?" asked Glace.

Cara replied, "Yeah! It was fun performing in front of the kids."

Janelle said, "We love kids!"

Cara said, "I'm a preschool teacher and she's the babysitter."

"Oh," said Lea &amp; Glace.

"We knew that," said Carol.

"What?" reacted Janelle.

"I mean look... it's so obvious, right?" said Carol.

"Maybe?" said Cara.

"Haha!" said Lea.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on pool bar**

On their first round, Harv was able to shoot pokéball numbers two, five, nine, ten, and fourteen.

"Great job!" Clairene said. "Since when did you learn how to play billiards?"

"I watch my dad play with his friends," replied Harv.

A team arrived at the detour location.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on pool bar**

"We can beat those kids!" Romana said confidently.

"We'll make up time," added Ben.

-Laverre Gym-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on doll house**

"What a pretty gym leader," said Iris.

Sylvrene looked around the room and nodded. Afterwards, she handed them their next clue.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Napoleon.

"My assumption, we're in fourth place right now," said Iris.

The two left the area.


	5. My Wrinkles Will Come Out Any Minute 3

-Pokéball Factory-

Two teams are approaching the cluebox that has been waiting at the entrance.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Look who it is," said Harl.

"Oh hey guys," said Maverick. "I want to add something from our express pass deal."

"Okay," said Natt.

Maverick said, "If we win the passes, and if you finish in the top three for the first two legs, we'll give you the pass on the third leg."

Natt said, "Deal, same applies to us."

"Deal," replied Harl and Mollie.

Mollie and Natt each took a clue from the cluebox. They ripped open their clue envelopes simultaneously.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Roadblock," read Mollie.

"Who wants to play on the ball pit?" Natt read.

_Ryder narrated, "A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. The Pokéball Factory is a place where pokéballs are made and distributed around the Kalos region. In this roadblock, one team member must go to the room with the Olympic-size swimming pool of pokéballs and find one of fifty pokéballs that are not made in this factory. Once they have found it, they must give it to the vice-president, Astro the Lucario, in order to receive their next clue."_

"I wanna!" Harl volunteered.

"Meowmee, do you wanna do this? It sounds easy."

"Okay Meowskiz, I'll do it," said Mollie.

**Harl – onroadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

"Hazard," read Harl. "Trev &amp; Mac."

Natt said, "Who are they?"

The two teams arrived at the room together.

Harl and Mollie started searching for one of the pokéballs that they need.

"That's actually harder than I thought," said Natt.

Maverick commented, "This is like finding a needle in the haystack."

Mollie inspected the pokéballs carefully. Harl is just looking for something that looks weird.

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on pool bar**

**Ben &amp; Romana – on pool bar**

The Herdier working there said, "You have to wait for four minutes for shooting two pokéballs wrong."

"That's okay," said Harv to Clairene. "At least you tried."

"We have enough time now," said Romana.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl – on roadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

"How come this is so hard?" said Harl.

"Don't worry about it. The express pass will be ours," said Natt loudly.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock," read Napoleon. "Who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"I do!" Iris exclaimed. "I always wanna be there!"

**Harl – on roadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

"Could this be it?" said Harl.

Harl brought the pokéball to Astro, who is waiting at one corner of the room. Astro shook his head.

"Oh man," said Harl.

"Take your time," said Natt. "The other teams are..."

"Here," continued Maverick.

**Iris – on roadblock**

"Go beat them my lovely librarian," cheered Napoleon. "I'm counting on you."

"Have you seen the other teams?" questioned Maverick.

Napoleon replied, "We have yet to see the housemaids. We even thought they were with you."

"We haven't seen them after we left the airport," said Natt.

"I don't think they're ahead of us," said Maverick. "Something not so good must've happened to them."

-Laverre Billiard Club-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on pool bar**

**Ben &amp; Romana – on pool bar**

Ben &amp; Romana finished without shooting pokéballs in the wrong order. Coincidentally, Harv &amp; Clairene finished their penalty time.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 4th / 5th**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory," read Romana.

"... To find your next clue," read Harv.

The two teams left the area.

-Laverre Subway Station-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Coffee time," said Kelly.

The two were seen leaving the subway.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Giselle galloped out of the subway as soon as the subway doors opened.

"Giselle! Wait!" Carol called.

Lea &amp; Glace both carried Carol and ran out of the subway station.

"Wait girls!" shouted Cara.

The twins heard Cara but decided to ignore her and continue running.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl – on roadblock**

**Mollie – on roadblock**

**Iris – on roadblock**

"This will take forever," said Iris.

"This is exhausting to my eyes," said Mollie.

"I think it's this one," said Harl.

Harl brought the pokéball to Astro, who shook his head when he saw the wrong pokéball.

"Keep trying," cheered Natt. "You can do it!"

Iris saw a peculiar pokéball. She checked its back.

"I think I found it," said Iris.

Mollie unintentionally touched a furry pokéball. She checked its back, then widened her eyes. Mollie stood up and walked towards Astro. Astro is on the corner smiling and nodding on the ball Iris showed him.

"Yes?" Iris said in an excited tone.

Astro nodded and gave her their next clue.

"Thank you!" Iris said.

Iris walked towards Napoleon while Mollie approached Astro. Astro smiled and nodded upon seeing the pokéball on Mollie's paws. He handed Mollie the clue as he took the pokéball.

"Come on!" Harl said in frustration.

Iris got to Napoleon and they both read the clue together.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 1st**

They read, "Make your way to the next pit stop!"

_Ryder narrated, "Teams must now make their way on foot to the Mausolée de Fées. This mausoleum was built to dedicate the most epic fairy Pokémons who have ever lived, and right in front of this big and pink structure... is the pit stop of this leg of the race. The first team to check-in here... will win not one, but two express passes, while the last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

The couple continued, "The last team to check-in here may be eliminated."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to Mausolée de Fées," read Maverick.

The two teams raced out of factory.

"That stinks," said Natt.

-Laverre Café-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I saw Giselle from the second flight running out of the subway," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Well... we can't do anything anymore besides staying positive, which barely helps."

A waitress served each of them a hot fairy coffee.

"There are words coming out," Kelly said.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams arrived at the café.

"So it's the ladies from the first flight," said Carol.

"We caught up!" said Lea with a smile.

A waitress served each of them a hot fairy coffee.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"These are both sides of today's detour," said Lilly.

"The doll house detour is our forte," said Kelly.

"Then we're going there," said Lilly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"Pool bar or doll house," read Lea.

"I wanna play billiards," said Giselle.

"We'll just follow you," said Glace.

"Okay," said Carol.

-Laverre City-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"That's pretty unbelievable," said Janelle, as she talked about the alliance's disappearance.

Cara asked a Jolteon passer-by, "Do you know where the café is?"

The Jolteon pointed to a café that can be seen just several meters away.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Dollhouse... dollhouse..." said Kelly.

"The Pokémon Gym," said Lilly.

"Oh there it is!" said Kelly.

-Laverre Café-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I'm going to the washroom first," said Carol. "You may go ahead."

"Nah!" Lea said. "We're staying with you."

Carol was shown getting up from her seat. She proceeded to the bathroom in the café.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two just came in.

"We need to get some coffee," Janelle announced loudly.

"Shhh!" Cara said.

The two waited for their coffee quietly. The alliance at the background fell silent. Carol came back from the washroom and felt weird with the awkward air.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Carol, we need to go!" Giselle whispered loudly and obviously.

"What's with all the rush!?" said the surprised Carol.

"We're in a race?" said Glace.

"Oh haha! We almost forgot!" reacted Lea.

"What's wrong with all of you?" said Carol in a demanding tone.

Giselle just grabbed Carol out of the café. Lea &amp; Glace followed them out.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two are sipping their coffees.

Cara said, "It's too obvious."

"Blame it on the Girafarig," said Janelle.

"There's something weird going on. It's like they hate us."

"What in the world did we do to them?"

"I don't know!"

"We're all girl teams and I don't even know why they hate us so much."

-Laverre City-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams were just meters outside the café.

Giselle said, "Trust me, you do not wanna be with those pink fat losers."

"They're not losers!" said Carol. "We could've been friends with them!"

"They can't run with us, Carol!"

"I know, but... maybe they'll U-turn us in the future."

"You know what? There's time for this after the leg."

"We'll talk this out later."

-Laverre Café-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were unaware that their clue is on their magic mugs.

"Now what?" said Janelle.

"I don't know!" panicked Cara.

The two called for help from a waitress, but they only got more hot fairy coffee.

"It's really delicious, but are you se..." said Janelle. "Now I see."

"See what?" asked Cara.

"The clue is on our mugs all along," said Janelle.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 9th**

The two facepalmed themselves at the same time after the sudden realization.

-Laverre Gym-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on doll house**

"Okay," said Kelly.

"We can do all these in less than ten minutes," said Lilly confidently.

-Laverre City-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"If we keep this lead consistent," said Napoleon. "Those express passes will sure be ours."

"We're still ahead of them by a few meters," said Iris. "We can do this."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"All we need to do is beat them," said Maverick.

"I can see another path to the mausoleum," said Mollie.

The two ran to a direction different from Iris &amp; Napoleon.

-Mausolée de Fées-

The park is mostly colored pink. The flowers on the park are mostly pink, the benches are too. On the central area of that park is a circular shaped strawberry cream fountain. There is a long set of pink staircase going to the mausoleum's real entrance. The distance between the base of the mausoleum's stairs and the park's pink fountain is about fifteen meters. At the very top of the long staircase is the pit stop mat with a pit stop post that said "Laverre" in big letters and "Kalos" in small letters. Ryder, along with a MegaGardevoir playing a shiny pink harp on her seat, is waiting on the mat on top of the staircase.

"It's Ryder!"

The team ran as fast as they can through the staircase. Another team was on the background just entering the park. The other team got on the mat while the

other team was on the fountain area.

"We did it!"

Ryder waited for the other team to get on the mat. The MegaGardevoir finished playing music on her harp then stood up from her seat. The other team got on

the mat by this time.

The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Bienvenue à Laverre!"

"Merci!" said the Meowstic couple.

"We appreciate it!" said the Kecleon couple.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ryder said, "Mollie &amp; Maverick, you are team number one. Iris &amp; Napoleon, you are team number two. Congratulations."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick — 1st place = 4:34 PM**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon — 2nd place = 4:34 PM**

"Yes!" said the Meowstic couple before they kissed.

"Oh well," said Napoleon. "They beat us fair and square."

The Kecleon couple hi-fived and hugged each other.

Ryder continued, "Mollie &amp; Maverick, as the winners of the first leg of the race, you have won the express passes. You have also won two thousand five hundred pokédollars each."

Ryder handed over the two express passes to Mollie &amp; Maverick. Maverick got the passes and placed them in their fanny pack right away. The Meowstic couple hugged each other.

-Laverre Café-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 10th**

"Detour, eh?" said Kaulthon in a British accent.

Dranoel said in a British accent, "We'll play pokébilliards."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 4th / 5th**

"Roadblock," read Ben.

"It's like asking us 'Who among you is more childish?' I'm not doing this," said Romana.

"Show 'em what you got, girl!" Harv told Clairene after she volunteered.

**Harl — on roadblock**

"This is impossible!" Harl complained loudly.

"We're semi-doomed," said Natt.

A few seconds later, the two teams came.

**Clairene — on roadblock**

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Go get 'em, girl!" cheered Harv.

Romana cheered, "Show 'em no mercy, Benjiboy!"

"Stop calling me that!" said Ben. "Unless you want me to call you Ma."

"I'm not your mother!" said Romana.

Ben said, "Then stop adding the boy after my name. I'm not your son!"

The three team members searched for the pokéball. The kids that heard their loud conversation felt awkward about it.

"How could a Milotic give birth to a Blaziken?" whispered Harv to Natt.

"Perhaps he's adopted," whispered Natt to Harv.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"We already got two wrong pokéballs," said Lea.

"Giselle gave us one wrong," said Carol.

"That would not have happened if you had shut your big mouth and let me concentrate!" Giselle said angrily.

-Laverre Gym-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on doll house**

"Voila!" said Kelly.

Sylvrene was impressed with their work. She made a big grin and gave them their next clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"Cool!" reacted Kelly after reading the clue. "We get to visit Pokéball Factory."

The two left the gym, but they met a team as they were leaving.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on doll house**

"The Detour's really easy," said Kelly.

"Good luck, girls!" said Lilly.

"Thanksies," said Cara.

"If it's easy, how come we caught up with them?" said Janelle.

"Probably the other one was trouble so they switched," said Cara.

The two started fixing the room they chose.

-Laverre Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 11th / Last**

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in 11th / Last**

"We think the girls are all behind us," said Lester.

"So we decided to work together and do pool bar," said Trev.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"Well, you also contributed on our fails," said Giselle to Carol.

"We got six wrong pokéballs already," said Glace. "How could this get any worse?"

Giselle said frankly, "By hitting pokéball fourteen."

Lea accidentally hit pokéball fourteen.

"Seven!" said Lea loudly.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel — on pool bar**

The two arrived at the detour site. The two speak with British accents as usual.

"Woah!" said Kaulthon.

"How did you get ahead of us!?" said Dranoel.

Carol said, "That's for you to find out."

The twins were talking to each other during this time.

Glace said, "Do you want to switch?"

Lea said, "Let's just finish this and take in all the penalty."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Clairene — on roadblock**

**Ben — on roadblock**

"I can't find it!" said Harl out loud.

Natt said, "Let's pray out loud that the express pass will fall from the sky."

"Ha-ha," said Romana in a boring tone with a weird face.

"There are so many!" complained Ben.

"No, no, no... nope," said Clairene, keeping her cool while searching.

-Laverre Gym-

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on doll house**

"I guess you can say being obsessive compulsive has its perks," said Janelle.

"Or being a mother who has to fix her children's toys, fix all the beds in the house, and clean the whole house often," said Cara.

"Oh, I wish I have children."

"Don't worry you're almost there. After the race, you can move on to your wonderful wedding!"

"Yeah, I'm almost there."

"That's the spirit! By the way viewers, Janelle was recently engaged."

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel — on pool bar**

As usual, they talk with their British accents.

"This requires patience," said Dranoel.

"Number three, here we go!" Kaulthon said.

Kaulthon accidentally sent pokéball number fifteen into the pocket, despite shooting pokéball number three successfully.

"Blue blooded fish!" expressed Kaulthon.

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"We're halfway done!" said Giselle. "And we still have penalties!"

"We're far from done, and we're very penaltiful," said Glace.

Two teams entered the club.

**Trev &amp; Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick &amp; Lester — on pool bar**

The two teams have shocked faces after seeing three teams performing that side of the detour.

"Holy fire's in the house!" said Nick.

"There's fire!?" panicked Trev.

"It's Nick's weird expression," said Lester.

The two teams hurriedly prepare their pool tables.

"I didn't know we were last," said Mac.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel — on pool bar**

They still have their British accents on.

"Focus," said Kaulthon.

"Five is down!" said Dranoel.

"We still have a penalty."

"Two minutes only, that's not a problem."

"But it's..."

"It's alright, you accidentally shot it in because it was too close."

"Yeah but..."

"Don't waste time, cousin. It's your turn."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Clairene — on roadblock**

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Not this," said Clairene. "Not... wait a minute... eureka!"

"She's such a lucky kid," said Ben.

"I've been here doing this longer than anyone else!" said Harl.

"Harl o' buddy, you need patience," Natt said.

"But I've been too patient!" Harl said.

"Unfortunately, your patience is not enough," replied Natt.

Clairene traded the pokéball for their next clue. Clairene came to Harv so that they can read the clue together and leave.

Harv read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées."

Clairene read, "The last team to check-in..."

"... May be eliminated," they both read.

The young couple left the factory afterwards.

-Laverre Gym-

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on doll house**

"I guess that's it," said Janelle.

Cara said, "One last."

Cara set the pink teapot and teacups on the little pink table. After that, Janelle called Sylvrene, who was impressed with the room. Sylvrene handed over their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 7th**

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Cara.

The team left the area.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"We're so done!" said Lea as she and Glace kept adding up their penalty time.

"We're finally done!" said Giselle.

"Now for our twelve-minute penalty," said Carol.

"We're almost there," said Glace.

Glace was shown shooting two wrong pokéballs at the same time.

"Well... that helped," said Lea sarcastically.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel — on pool bar**

Kaulthon was shown shooting pokéball number fifteen into the corner pocket.

"Two minutes can't take long," said Dranoel in a British accent. "We'll still be in the lead."

**Trev &amp; Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick &amp; Lester — on pool bar**

The two teams were shown working together. Each team shot one wrong pokéball to one of the pockets.

"Sorry Lester," said Trev. "I honestly wanna stop working with you guys."

Lester replied, "No no no no no! If we work together, we'll finish ahead of them. Trust me, please."

"I agree," said Mac. "We should still work together since we have a fat chance of beating them."

Nick was shown shooting pokéball thirteen to a pocket.

Nick said, "Two more minutes added, Sylvester."

Lester looked like he was about to frown, yet he still kept his smile.

Lester said sarcastically, "Well... keep up the good work."

Mac was shown shooting the correct pokéball to a pocket.

"Great job, Mac!" said Trev.

"Yes!" said Mac.

"Let's just keep this up," Lester said. "The girls look like they all have a big problem."

"Yeah," said Mac. "We'll keep working together. Right Trev?"

Trev said, "Fine, but we better hurry."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock, who wants to play on the ball pit?" Lilly read.

"Oh!" Kelly said. "Me me me!"

"Ha! Sure," said Lilly with a smile.

**Ben — on roadblock**

**Harl — on roadblock**

"We've been here for a century now," exaggerated Harl.

"Just look for it," said Natt. "We got more comp'ny."

"Don't let any of them beat us!" roared Romana loudly.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"This is way way worse than I thought," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "We caught back up with the first flight teams."

"What happened to you?" asked Romana.

"We attempted a shortcut going to Laverre," said Lilly. "Because Kelly kept on insisting that nothing will go wrong. After all the troubles we have been through, we got back to Lumiose and we took the subway instead. We barely made it in the subway and we beat the three all-female teams going to the café."

Natt said, "I'm happy for you that you caught up. But how far behind are any of them?"

Lilly replied, "We saw Cara &amp; Janelle entering the gym as we were exiting it."

"So..." said Romana.

"The detour can't be hard, so they can't be far from us now," concluded Natt.

Romana asked, "By the way, who is Cara &amp; Janelle?"

Lilly replied, "The Clefable and Wigglytuff that don't look super athletic but look quite adventurous."

"Those pink puffs at the starting line task!" remembered Romana.

Natt said, "How about the rest?"

"I have no idea," said Lilly. "Especially after we've left the gym."


	6. My Wrinkles Will Come Out Any Minute 4

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 8th**

They have finished their penalty time.

"Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue," read Dranoel in a British accent.

The team left the area.

**Trev &amp; Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick &amp; Lester — on pool bar**

"Last three balls!" said Mac.

Nick was shown shooting the correct pokéball to a pocket.

"Last four!" said Lester.

Trev was shown hitting two pokéballs to the same pocket. Thirteen went in first before fourteen did.

"Two in one!" exclaimed Mac. "One last."

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"You two are pathetic," said Giselle frankly.

Glace was shown shooting the correct pokéball to a pocket.

"This is my last one," said Lea.

Lea shot the last pokéball into the pocket.

"Yes!" said Lea.

"Now let's begin our thirty-minute penalty," said Glace.

"Thirty minutes is a lot," said Lea.

**Trev &amp; Mac — on pool bar**

**Nick &amp; Lester — on pool bar**

"Two minutes only," said Mac after shooting the last pokéball.

Lester shot the wrong pokéball into a pocket.

"Now it's six minutes instead of four," said Lester.

Nick said sarcastically, "Great job, Lester. You can do better than that."

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The MegaGardevoir was shown sitting while playing the harp. Ryder pointed at two small figures rushing to the top of the staircase. When the team arrived, the MegaGardevoir stood up and greeted them.

She said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

The couple smiled.

Ryder said, "Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number three."

**Harv &amp; Clairene — 3rd place = 5:00 PM**

The two were seen hugging each other.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currentlyin 9th**

The two finished their penalty time.

"It says Pokéball Factory," said Trev.

"Then let's go!" said Mac.

Mac waved goodbye to Nick &amp; Lester, then he and Trev left the area.

**Nick &amp; Lester — on pool bar**

"Last one here," said Lester.

Lester shot the last pokéball in the pocket.

Nick said, "Time to drain the six minutes."

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

The two teams were chatting while waiting for their time penalty to finish.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Ben — on roadblock**

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"These are not the ones I'm looking for," said Harl.

"We can't just give up!" said Natt.

"This looks like a fake one," said Kelly as she tries to open a pokéball that won't open.

Kelly went to Astro to have it checked. Astro shook his head.

"What!?" said Kelly.

Kelly took out the clue and read it aloud.

Kelly read, "... One of fifty pokéballs not made in this factory."

Astro smiled and showed her the back portion of the pokéball Kelly brought to him. He showed her the label.

"Well that's tricky," said Kelly.

Kelly went back to work.

Ben said, "Is this even possible?"

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 10th**

Carol read, "Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue."

As the two left, Lea approached Nick.

**Nick &amp; Lester — on pool bar**

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"Hi Nick. How are you?" said Lea.

"Well hello, you look... gorgeous!" said Nick.

"Haha! Thanks!"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm happy!"

"Why is that so?"

"Because I'm talking to a hot guy!"

Lester, who was sitting beside Nick all along, heard the conversation and made a face.

Lester said, "Look, I told you!"

Nick said, "But she's pretty and cool anyway. What's wrong?"

"Oh my grass! I'm pretty and cool! Woohoo!" said Lea. "You're hot and cool!"

"You have a sweet voice," said Nick with a smile.

Glace finally saw Lea talking to Nick. Glace rolled her eyes and approached Lea. During this time, Lea and Nick stared on each other's eyes.

"Snap out of it!" said Glace and Lester in unison.

Glace and Lester looked at each other both wearing an annoyed face, then looked at their respective partners.

"We have to go," said Lester. "Our time is up."

"Okay," said Nick. "Bye Lea, it's nice meeting you."

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 11th**

Lester read, "Make your way to Pokéball Factory to find your next clue."

"Bye Lea!" said Nick in a loud voice as they left.

"Bye Nick!" replied Lea.

Glace said, "We don't need that now, Lea."

"But he's charming!" said Lea.

Glace said, "Anyway, we better catch up once we're done with this."

-Pokéball Factory-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 7th**

"Roadblock, who wants to play on the ball pit?" Cara read.

"I wanna!" volunteered Janelle.

**Ben — on roadblock**

**Harl — on roadblock**

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"This is so hard," complained Kelly.

"We've been here for more than an hour!" said Harl in a complaining tone.

"This is not what I expected," Ben said.

"Get this done, Ben!" said Romana. "My wrinkles will come out any minute now, so you better hurry."

"Mana, this is luck-based," said Ben. "You don't tell me to rush."

Romana replied, "We've been here for forty millennia already. I'm a model and I don't want any wrinkles on my face."

Ben just sighed and shook his head as he continued his search.

**Janelle — on roadblock**

Cara cheered, "Go go Janelle! We caught up with the first flighters."

"That's not good," said Natt.

Romana complained again, "Ben, I don't wanna be as old as your mother!"

Ben said, "Hey! Take it back!"

"Only after you finish," said Romana.

"How's it goin', Kel?" said Lilly.

"Not so good," replied Kelly. "I'm thirsty."

Lilly gave her a bottle of water from their bag.

"This is..." Harl said. "Silph Co. Silph Co.!"

Harl went to Astro for the nth time. Astro smiled and gave him their next clue.

"YES! YES! YES!" shouted Harl.

Only Janelle was focused with her work during this time.

"Finally," said Natt softly.

Harl ripped open the clue envelope and read their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 4th**

Harl read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The team left the area.

_Outside..._

"I'm glad that was over," said Harl. "And I will never ever do that again!"

"Let's make up for some lost time," suggested Natt.

The two are running away from the factory and to the pit stop. They saw a team coming on the way out.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 8th**

Both gym leaders still speak in a British accent.

"It's the fighters' hazard," said Kaulthon.

Dranoel read, "Who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"It does not feel like roadblock day to me."

"So you're expecting me to do it?"

"For now, yeah."

"Okay, but you better not do this every leg cousin."

"Of course!"

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Ben! You hurry up!" demanded Romana.

"Shut up, Mana. You sound like my mother," said Ben.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up or I'll never focus and finish this big piece of ***t!"

Romana decided to shut up for a while.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

The scene showed Kelly still looking for the pokéball.

Lilly said to the camera, "I wanna cheer for her, but I'm trying not to disturb her."

**Janelle — on roadblock**

"Eyes on the prize, Janelle. You can see it," said Cara.

Janelle is still searching for one of the pokéballs not made in Pokéball Factory.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"This looks like something that will take a lifetime to finish," said Dranoel in a British accent.

The four Pokémons continued their search on their roadblock task. A few minutes later outside, another team arrived.

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in 9th**

Mac read, "Roadblock, who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"I feel too old for that," said Trev.

"Trev, no one's too old for that," said Mac. "But since I wanna play in the ball pit, I'll do this roadblock.

The two went inside the factory. The first thing they saw was their faces on a yellow board.

Trev said, "Hazard, with our faces."

_Ryder narrated, "After finishing the starting line task in last place, Trev &amp; Mac must now complete a hazard, a task that only one team member from their team must complete. In this hazard, that team member must play poképinball and score a hundred thousand points. Once he has finished, the team member doing the roadblock may resume with his roadblock work."_

"You do it this time," said Mac.

"Okay," said Trev.

The two went inside the pinball room. Besides a portion of a conveyor belt with pokéballs, the small room only contains a pinball machine. Inside the pinball

machine are five small pokéballs that serve as the balls in the pinball machine.

**Trev — on hazard**

Trev saw the machine. He pulled the lever for launching one of the pokéballs. The two just watched the pokéball slowly falling to the bottom as it bumps around with the obstacles.

"This surely is an easy and boring task," said Mac.

Trev added, "And we thought our hazard would be a hard one."

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The MegaGardevoir stood up and greeted the team.

She said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

They both said, "Merci."

Ryder said, "Harl &amp; Natt, you are team number four."

**Harl &amp; Natt — 4th place = 5:20 PM**

Harl said with a disappointed face, "Goodbye express pass."

Neither of them actually looked happy.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 10th**

"Roadblock," read Carol. "Who wants to play on the ball pit?"

"This is child's play," said Giselle. "I can do it if you don't want to, but my instincts say that this is not a fun roadblock... at all."

Carol said, "So... this is my roadblock."

**Janelle — on roadblock**

"Oh luck!" said Janelle.

She picked up a pokéball with rainbow colors as its design. It looked like an A+ student's art project. Janelle gave the pokéball to Astro. He checked the back portion and nodded. Janelle smiled as she received their next clue from Astro. Afterwards, she ran back to her partner.

"Sweet victory, Janelle!" congratulated Cara.

Janelle ripped open the envelope and read their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

Janelle read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées."

Cara continued, "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area.

**Ben — on roadblock**

Romana said, "Come on, Ben! I can't believe you let a fat babysitter beat you."

"But she also beat the rich ladies," replied Ben.

"Those two are just housemaids. Ben, you are a model and a soon-to-be voice actor. You can't let housemaids beat a celebrity."

"This is a luck task, Mana. Just shut up and let me focus."

Lilly heard what Romana said but remained calm with it.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

A scene showed Kelly still looking for what she needed.

Another scene showed Lilly about to give a confessional.

Lilly said to the camera, "From what I heard, I can tell that Romana is underestimating us. I can say as early as now that this won't look good for them in any future yields or U-turns. If we won't be the ones getting them, it will surely be some other team who they will make foes with in the future."

The scene showed Kelly inspecting at a pokéball carefully. She threw it aside because it was not the one that she needs.

**Carol — on roadblock**

Giselle complained to the camera, "Right now, I'm bored to death."

Carol slowly and carefully looked for the pokéball that she needed.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

Dranoel slowly searched for what he needed.

**Trev — on hazard**

Trev was shown hitting the two buttons on the pinball machine in order for the pokéball to stay on the obstacle course.

"This is easy, man!" Trev said.

Mac said, "I expected too much for a hazard."

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 11th**

"Roadblock, who's going first?" Lester said.

"You do that first," said Nick.

"Okay," replied Lester.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on pool bar**

"Last five minutes," said Glace.

"I can feel our great danger," commented Lea.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Hurry up, Ben!" Romana shouted. "There's another team over here."

"Do you want me to finish or not?" Ben asked.

"Of course I want to, Benjiboy!"

"Okay, Ma! You should shut up and let me focus now."

Romana made the face she makes when she gets annoyed.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"How long will I have to find this?" Dranoel said softly in a British accent.

**Kelly — on roadblock**

"Slow and steady wins the game," said Kelly with a smile as she brings the pokéball to Astro.

Post-leg confessional:

"The pool may be olympic-sized," said Kelly. "But all I really have to do is look for the ones on the top layer one by one."

_Back to the race..._

Astro gave her their clue. Kelly calmly walked to Lilly.

Lilly said, "I knew you could do it!"

Lilly ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

Lilly read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"Great!" said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Even better, I know a shortcut!"

The two left the area.

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Look at us!" said Romana in an unsatisfying voice. "Especially you! We lost to two housemaids!"

Ben replied, "Shut up, Ma! Or we'll never finish!"

**Lester — on roadblock**

"This is random," commented Lester.

**Carol — on roadblock**

"How difficult is this? I don't wanna be eliminated," said Carol.

**Trev — on hazard**

"Just a few more," said Mac.

Moments later, the score reached a hundred thousand. A clue came out from the machine. Mac picked it up and ripped open its envelope then read the clue.

Mac read, "You have completed your hazard. You may now resume your roadblock."

The two left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

Mac said, "The hazard was very easy, but it ate up ten minutes of our time."

Trev said, "Ten minutes can change a lot!"

_Back on the race..._

**Mac — on roadblock**

"I gotta make up time," said Mac.

**Lester — on roadblock**

"Yo!" said Lester. "How was the hazard?"

"Extremely easy," replied Mac.

The two worked together on looking for the pokéballs.

-Laverre Billiards Club-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

The two finished their penalty.

"We'll make it," said Glace optimistically. "We just gotta make our move."

The two left the area.

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The MegaGardevoir was shown sitting while playing the harp. After finishing the song a few seconds later, she stood up and greeted the team.

She said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

"Merci!" said both Lilly &amp; Kelly.

Ryder said, "Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are team number five."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 5th place = 5:32 PM**

The two hi-fived. Not long after, they left. Another team came climbing up the staircase.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The MegaGardevoir said, "Bienvenue au Laverre!"

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

Ryder said, "Cara &amp; Janelle, you are team number six."

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 6th place = 5:33 PM**

"Wooh!" said Janelle.

-Pokéball Factory-

**Ben — on roadblock**

"This is taking up too much time," said Ben.

**Mac — on roadblock**

**Lester — on roadblock**

"I found one!" said Mac.

"Good for you," said Lester. "You may go ahead now. I don't want us to run for last place."

_At the waiting area..._

"Mac's fast," said Nick.

"Screw us!" said Romana.

**Carol — on roadblock**

"This will take a while," said Carol.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"I wish I have the express pass right now," said Dranoel in a British accent. "I don't wanna give up but it's just too hard."

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in 7th**

Mac read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area. As they exited the factory, they saw a team coming.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

"I can't concentrate with all the time pressure," said Lea.

Glace said, "Fine."

_Back inside..._

**Carol — on roadblock**

"Doubles!" said Carol softly after seeing two pokéballs that the teams need.

She picked up the pokéball and traded it for their clue.

**Ben — on roadblock**

"Oh come on!" reacted Romana as she saw Carol finishing.

"Yes!" shouted Ben.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, Ma!"

"That's my Benjiboy!"

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 8th**

Carol read, "Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Mausolée de Fées. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area. They met the twins along the way out.

Carol said, "Check the whole left side, there are two other teams left."

Lea said, "Left side?"

Glace said, "I get it. Thanks!"

The other team ran in to the room while the other team ran out of the factory.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 9th**

"We must run after them, we must beat them," said Romana.

The two exited the area.

**Glace — on roadblock**

"I can do this!" said Glace as she scanned the left side of the olympic-sized pokéball pool.

_At the waiting area..._

Nick said, "Hey Lea."

Lea said, "Hello Nick! Lea's just a nickname though."

"I know it's just a nickname."

"Haha! My whole first name is Elealeiffe."

"How do you spell it?"

"I'll just write it down for you."

"My whole first name's Flinnick. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Sinnoh region."

"Oh, I was born there, but my whole family migrated to Unova."

"Oh."

"You look slim! What's your secret?"

"There's no secret. I'm a gymnast."

"Awesome! You must be flexible!"

"Yeah! You said you're a musician, right?"

"Yup! I do the minor vocals and I'm the lead guitarist."

"You must be cooler than this during concerts. Boy are you hot and handsome!"

"Girl you're so beautiful."

**Glace — on roadblock**

"Aha!" said Glace.

**Lester — on roadblock**

"Finally! Eureka!" shouted Lester.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

"That's not good," said Dranoel in a British accent.

_At the waiting area..._

Nick said, "After the race, call me."

Lea said, "Sure!"

"You should come to the Unova region. There are lots of beautiful places there."

"I'd love to go there with you."

Suddenly, someone made a snap in front of them.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 10th / 11th**

"Lea, we can't race like this," Glace said.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 10th / 11th**

"Yo Nick," said Lester. "Snap out of it. We'll be fighting against them now in this footrace."

The two teams left the area.

**Dranoel — on roadblock**

The gym leaders speak in a British accent.

"Ace Pokéballs," read Dranoel from the back of a pokéball that he just found.

Dranoel got the clue after he gave Astro the pokéball.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in Last**

Dranoel said, "Kaulthon! Wake up! No wonder I haven't heard you cheering for me."

Kaulthon woke up.

Dranoel said, "Run or we're done."

The two quickly left the area.

-Mausolée de Fées-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The MegaGardevoir was shown playing the harp while sitting down. The sun is about to set during this time. Ryder saw two teams racing to the top of the

staircase. The MegaGardevoir stood up and waited with Ryder for the two teams coming.

The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Buenvenue au Laverre!"

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder said, "Ben &amp; Romana, Carol &amp; Giselle, you are teams number seven and eight."

**Ben &amp; Romana — 7th place = 5:53 PM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — 8th place = 5:53 PM**

Ben &amp; Romana were breathing heavily. Giselle looked grumpy. Carol was satisfied with their result.

-Laverre City-

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

Mac said, "But Trev, I saw them running this way."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"No time to joke about this, Lea," said Glace while running.

"I don't want us losing just for a girl, Nick," said Lester while running.

-Mausolée de Fées-

The teams were running up the staircase. The MegaGardevoir stood up as she finished her song on the harp. After a few seconds, three teams got on the mat.  
The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Buenvenue au Laverre!"

"Tough day, huh?" said Ryder.

Trev, Mac, Glace, and Lester nodded.

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace, Nick &amp; Lester, Trev &amp; Mac, you are teams number nine, ten, and eleven respectively."

**Lea &amp; Glace — 9th place = 5:56 PM**

**Nick &amp; Lester — 10th place = 5:56 PM**

**Trev &amp; Mac — 11th place = 5:56 PM**

The team members hi-fived with each other.

"The first day is surprisingly tough," said Glace.

A few minutes later, after the MegaGardevoir had finished another round of her song on the harp, the last team came.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The MegaGardevoir greeted, "Buenvenue... au Laverre!"

"Thanks!" said Dranoel in a British accent.

Ryder took a deep breath, then he said, "Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel... you are the last team to arrive."

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel — Last place = 5:59 PM**

The MegaGardevoir accidentally strummed the lowest note on the harp, creating a deep sound. Kaulthon looked on the ground while Dranoel frowned.

Ryder continued, "And I'm sorry to tell you that... you guys aren't taking any rest right now."

"I'm so tired," said Dranoel in a British accent.

"You guys must sign up for a departure time for tomorrow," ended Ryder as he handed over an envelope of The Amazing Race Pokémon containing their next clue inside.

The gym leaders were too depressed to register anything in their minds. Ryder held the clue up for more than thirty seconds, and finally Kaulthon's eyes widened.

In a British accent, Kaulthon said, "Cousin, we aren't eliminated yet!"

Kaulthon took the clue from Ryder. Dranoel took ten more seconds to register what Kaulthon just told him.

Kaulthon read in a British accent, "Make your way to the Lost Hotel and sign up for one of three departure times for the next morning."

After Dranoel had widened his eyes with the sudden realization, both gym leaders left the area.

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams continue the race towards the capital._

"Your city is one of a kind!"

"The view is so gorgeous."

_Some teams form rivalries._

"You cheated! You SNAKE!"

"They are a team that shouldn't be underestimated."

"Let's prove to them that we're faster."

_While others fight for survival._

"We shall catch up to them."

"We can beat them."

"We could be eliminated today, we could be eliminated on another day."

"Our fate has been sealed."

_And some teams struggle..._

"This is impossible to eat!"

"How are we gonna take this down?"

"Can you speak in English?"

"We have to eat faster even if we don't like the dish."

_Since the tasks are full of different delicacies._

"Bon appetit."

"The spikes give me the goosebumps."

"That's huge!"

"You got to eat, some way or another."

"It's a tongue."

"I'm tired of eating this green chunk of..."

* * *

AN:

1.) Yay first leg! So how was the pit stop edit? I don't think anyone was expecting that kind of ending.

2.) I've decided to split up this leg into four parts, because one whole chapter for the whole leg is too long.

3.) In case you're reading this chapter when it's no longer fresh, the four chapters for the first leg was updated on 04/21/2014. The starting line task was updated on 04/16/2014.

4.) I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update every week, but the next leg will be out on 04/28/2014 (my time zone).


	7. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve teams set out on a once in a lifetime journey in a race around worlds._

The teams were shown running to the area of the starting line task.

_Trev &amp; Mac guessed unluckily._

"You're starting the leg with the least amount of money," said Ryder.

_At Lumiose, the housemaids risked a shortcut._

"Let's go to the shortcut," said Kelly to Lilly. "It will benefit us."

Lilly replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

_Putting them with the teams from the second flight._

Lilly &amp; Kelly were shown running and got on the subway in the nick of time.

"That was close," said Lilly.

_Along the leg, agreements were made._

Maverick said, "If we win the passes, and if you finish in the top three for the first two legs, we'll give you the pass on the third leg."

Natt said, "Deal, same applies to us."

"So in this alliance," started Lester. "Let's not yield or U-turn each other as much as possible."

_At the roadblock, Iris finished first._

"I think I found it," said Iris.

_But in an intense footrace, Mollie &amp; Maverick managed to beat Iris &amp; Napoleon._

Ryder said, "Mollie &amp; Maverick, you are team number one. Iris &amp; Napoleon, you are team number two. Congratulations."

_The last few teams fought for survival._

Dranoel said in a British accent, "Run or we're done."

Scenes of the Lea &amp; Glace, Nick &amp; Lester, and Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel running were shown.

_And in the end, the gym leaders couldn't catch up._

Ryder said, "Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel... you are the last team to arrive."

_But were spared elimination in an unexpected twist._

Kaulthon said in a British accent, "Cousin, we aren't eliminated yet!"

_Twelve teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

-Lost Hotel-

6:30 PM

**Kaulthon** **&amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two arrived at the hotel. They saw a sheet of paper by the entrance with the times 8:00 AM, 8:45 AM, and 9:30 AM. Four teams' names were written below the 8:00 AM and 8:30 AM. Three were written below the last time slot.

(Remember for the whole race that these two speak with a British accent, so that I won't have to repeat it every single time they say something.)

"Tomorrow's a new day," said Dranoel.

"Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel are getting some rest and will prepare to make a comeback," said Kaulthon.

Dranoel wrote their name on the last blank below the 9:30 AM time slot. Afterwards, the two left the area. The camera zoomed in to the time departure sheet. Here's what's written:

_8:00 AM_

_1\. Nap &amp; Iris_

_2\. Mollie &amp; Maverick_

_3\. Harv &amp; Claire_

_4\. Harl / Natt_

_8:45 AM_

_1\. Lilly_ _&amp; Kelly_

_2\. Carol_ _&amp; Giselle_

_3\. Ma_ _\+ Benjiboy_

_4\. Cara_ _&amp; JC_

_9:30 AM_

_1\. Mac_ _/ Trev_

_2\. Lester_ _/ Nick_

_3\. Glace_ _/ Lea_

_4\. Kaulthon_ _/ Dranoel_

_Later that night..._

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band** **Mates**

**Lea** **&amp; Glace: Twin** **Athletes**

**Carol** **&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Trev** **&amp; Mac: Childhood** **Friends**

**Cara** **&amp; Janelle: Best** **Friends**

The alliance, Lester especially, has been looking for the gym leaders.

"Have you found them?" Lester asked Nick, who just came back after one round of looking for the gym leaders.

Nick shook his head and said, "Nope."

Carol said, "They probably left us already. Neither of them look like active allies."

Lester said, "Okay, let's just begin. So we all know that none of us got the express passes. Any idea on who we should U-turn?"

Lea said, "I think it's too early to tell."

"I agree," said Glace.

"We'll know too after some time," said Trev.

"None of us have made enemies yet," said Mac.

Giselle said, "I wanna to U-turn the pink puffs."

"Hey!" Cara said.

"Ouch!" reacted Janelle.

"I'm so sorry about Giselle," said Carol to Cara &amp; Janelle. "I promise to stop her from putting your faces on any yield or U-turn board."

"It's all right," said Janelle. "I think she didn't mean to."

Carol &amp; Giselle were about to leave so that Giselle wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Lilly &amp; Kelly suddenly came.

**Lilly** **&amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly said, "Hi guys, good evening! We're inviting all of you to our hotel room. Tomorrow's Lilly's birthday and I hope everybody will be there to join us. You can come in by ten. See you there!"

The two were about to leave.

Lester asked them, "Have you seen the dragons?"

"They're already sleeping in their hotel room," said Kelly with a frown.

"Oh," said Glace.

Kelly said, "So... see you there!"

The two left the scene. The ten continued their talk.

"So like what we're saying earlier..." said Lester.

"We can get rid of..." said Giselle.

Carol covered Giselle's mouth.

Carol said, "Sorry about this, Lester. May we leave now?"

Lester nodded and Carol pulled Giselle out of the area.

"We can all talk about this later in the race," said Trev.

Lester said, "Nick, can you please... Has anybody seen Nick?"

Glace said, "Coincidentally, my sister has disappeared.

Glace rolled her eyes while Lester did a facepalm.

"So... that's it for now. See you all later," said Lester.

Trev &amp; Mac and Cara &amp; Janelle went to different directions. Glace was still talking to Lester.

"Let's search for them together," said Glace.

"I'll go this way, you go that way," said Lester.

Glace nodded and the two went to different directions to search for both of their teammates.

_A few hours later..._

**Mollie** **&amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Harl** **&amp; Natt: Best** **Buddies**

The two teams were shown chatting near the entrance of Lilly &amp; Kelly's hotel room.

"Can we have it? Pretty pretty please?" Harl asked.

"But you guys finished fourth," said Mollie.

The two were shown getting inside the housemaids' hotel room.

_Some moments after..._

**Iris** **&amp; Napoleon: Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&amp; Clairene: Dating**

Outside the housemaids' room, the two were shown chatting.

Napoleon ended in a gloomy tone, "... And that's how we lost both express passes."

Harv patted Napoleon at the back and said, "There there."

The two went inside the housemaids' room.

_Some more moments later..._

**Carol** **&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two were approaching the housemaids' room.

"I'm so excited to party!" said Giselle.

The two were about to go inside the room. Carol saw Cara &amp; Janelle coming.

Carol said, "I gotta get something inside our room."

"Okay," said Giselle. "I'll just be here."

Giselle went inside the room while Carol approached Cara &amp; Janelle, who were both approaching Lilly &amp; Kelly's room.

**Cara** **&amp; Janelle: Best** **Friends**

Carol approached the two as she started to fake crying.

"I'm so sorry about Giselle a while ago," said Carol sincerely.

"It's okay," said Janelle.

"I'm pretty sure you'll stop her from doing that to us," added Cara.

"Yeah," said Carol. "But she probably ruined the part of me wanting to be friends with you."

"No she didn't," said Cara with a smile.

"We can still be friends!" said Janelle.

Cara added, "After all, we're all pink."

"Really? Thanks girls!" said Carol.

The two did a group hug before entering the housemaids' room.

_Moments later..._

**Ben** **&amp; Romana: Models**

"No, Ma!" said Ben. "If you had waited for me patiently, then you wouldn't have wrinkles and still be young, like me, your son Benjiboy."

"Zip it shut, Benjiboy," said Romana.

The two went inside the housemaids' room.

_More moments later..._

**Trev** **&amp; Mac: Childhood** **Friends**

The two were entering the housemaids' room.

Mac said to the camera, " We were looking for Nick &amp; Lester, but we couldn't find them."

Trev added, "But I told Mac that those two will also come."

Moments after...

Lea and Lester met in front of the housemaids' room.

"I can't find them," said Glace.

"Don't worry," said Lester. "They'll show up soon."

The two went inside the housemaids' room.

-Route 16-

The night was very starry. Near a patch of grass, two Pokémons were lying down chatting and stargazing.

"Lea, I enjoy watching the stars with you," said Nick.

"Me too, Nick," said Lea.

"They can have their fun while we can have our time together."

"No Lester, no sister, just you and me, It's fun."

The cameramon was filming them without their knowledge, since they didn't know that a cameramon had followed them in the first place.

-Lost Hotel-

Back at the housemaids' hotel room, the twenty Pokémons continued celebrating Lilly's small birthday party.

"But we can't drink," said Harv.

"We bought zero alcohol for you guys," said Kelly. "I just don't know who has it."

"It's right here!" said Harl, raising the bottle.

Harl gave Kelly the drink and Kelly gave Harv &amp; Clairene the drink.

Cara said happily, "Why are you both so cute?"

Cara pinched both of their cheeks.

"They're super cute!" said Janelle as she followed Cara pinching the other cheeks of those two.

Most of the party scene was edited out. The team members were only shown raising their glasses up and singing a happy birthday song to Lilly. Kelly bought her a birthday cake and candles, so that she can blow the candles.

-Route 16-

The two were sleeping on the grass. They had a little decimeter distance in between them. A few minutes later, Nick woke up.

"Lea, Lea," Nick called. "Wake up! We have to go back to our rooms. It's three-thirty right now and your sister could be looking for you."

Lea woke up soon after. Nick guided her to her room.

-Lost Hotel-

The two arrived at the twins' hotel room.

Lea said groggily, "Where's Glace?"

"I don't know," replied Nick. "Maybe she'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Nick, it's already morning, and she was never out this late before dawn."

"Well, then we can search for her tomorrow."

"I'm worried about my sister right now. I can't just leave her alone early in the morning."

"We can do it later. You gotta get some sleep now."

"No, I want to find my sister and I want to get her back with me."

"Can we please just do it later? I'm tired too you know."

"No, I'm also very tired but I have to find my sister. She could be in trouble if I don't save her."

"Okay okay fine. Where should we look for her?"

"Let's ask the guards at the lobby."

The two got to the lobby.

Nick asked the Klefki at the counter, "Have you seen a Glaceon leave the hotel?"

The Klefki replied, "I've never seen one in real life before."

Lea told Nick, "How about Lilly &amp; Kelly's room?"

The two left for that room. They knocked on Lilly &amp; Kelly's door for several minutes.

"Plan B," said Nick.

The two went back to the lobby. They begged the Klefki to open that door for them. They lied that they got locked out of their room. After several minutes, the Klefki called a Carbink to stay guard at the lobby's counter. The Klefki followed them to the room's door. The Klefki unlocked the door and went back to the lobby. Lea and Nick saw sixteen Pokémons sleeping on the floor and on the beds.

"There's Glace!" whispered Lea.

Lea tried pulling Glace out by the tail, but Giselle was blocking the way.

"Uh... Nick, a little help here," said Lea softly.

Nick carried Glace on his back as he hopped over Giselle.

"Lemme get Lester out of here too," said Nick.

After Nick had gotten Lester out of the room, Lea and Nick both dragged their respective partners to their respective rooms. Nick was dragging Lester by the left leg while Lea dragged Glace by the tail. The two walked slowly and groggily while dragging their respective partners to their respective rooms. When the two were about to enter their respective rooms, they smiled at each other.

Nick said, "See you later, Sweetcake."

Lea replied, "Ciao for now, Pumpkin Pie."

The two resumed their rests after they have both entered their respective rooms with their respective partners.


	8. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 2

-Lost Hotel-

8:00 AM

Two teams were waiting for their clues.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Where are they?" wondered Harv.

"Even the Meowstics aren't here yet," said Clairene.

From a little distance, the other team can be seen.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Keep talking," said Natt softly.

"Haha!" said Harl softly.

The two received their clue and decided not to tell the other team about it being available already.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller," read Natt.

_"Teams must now make their way back to the largest city in the Pokémon World, Lumiose __City. Once there, teams must make their way to Sushi High Roller where they'll find their next clue."_

"Let's go," said Natt. "Taxi!"

"To Sushi High Roller?" said Harl.

The two got inside the cab. Meanwhile, the other team also received their clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 2nd**

"Sushi High Roller, let's get a taxi," said Harv.

The two got inside a taxi.

-Lumiose City-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The team told the cab to wait for them.

-Sushi High Roller-

"Cluebox there," said Natt.

Harl took a clue from the cluebox. Natt ripped open its envelope and read the clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st**

Natt read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

_"Sushi High Roller is one of the only few famous Japanese restaurants in Kalos. Now, team members get to taste the sushi after playing a game. In this roadblock, one __team member from each team must earn ten points by answering questions related to Pokémon, to be asked by the restaurant's senior entertainer. If the team member answers a question correctly, that team member will earn two points. If the team member gets it wrong, that team member will have to eat the restaurant's most popular sushi... known as the wasabi bomb. If the team member finishes the wasabi bomb within two minutes, that team member still gets one point. If not, they will still have to finish the sushi but will not be given any point. Team members are allowed to drink water, but they are only allowed to drink the water provided to them, a bottle containing five hundred milliliters. Team members performing this roadblock are not allowed to drink ant other liquids such as juice, coffee, tea, and other. Those team members are not allowed to vomit the wasabi bomb while they are still performing the roadblock. Once the team member has earned ten points, that team member may approach the junior entertainer waiting beside a roulette. That team member must then spin the wheel to determine which sushi that team member will receive. Once the team member finishes eating the final sushi which will be received after spinning the wheel, the restaurant manager will hand them their next clue."_

"Hah!" said Harl. "I can do this!"

"But it's my turn!" said Natt.

"But I love Japanese food!"

"But but... fine!"

"Yes! My roadblock!"

Harl read the clue and reacted.

Harl said, "What!? I always skip the wasabi!"

"Karma!" said Natt. "I told you it's my turn."

"Can you do it for me?"

"Do you want us to get a frickin' penalty in first place?"

"No."

"Then be good and eat sushi!"

Harl sighed.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 2nd**

Clairene read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

Harv said, "I'll do this for you sugar."

**Harl – on roadblock**

Few Pokémons eating in the restaurant watched Harl as the Goodra holding index cards was about to start the game by asking the first question.

"Let us begin!" said the Goodra.

"This will be fun to watch," said Natt to the camera.

The Goodra said, "For your first question, Which among these four berries is the sweetest? Is it: A, mago berry; B, magost berry; C, custap berry; or D, watmel berry?"

"The answer's custap," said Natt softly to the camera.

Harl said, "Uh, um... D, watmel berry."

"Is that your final answer?" asked the Goodra.

"Yes, yes it is," said Harl.

Harl is gulping and sweating continuously.

The Goodra smiled and said, "The answer is... C! Custap Barry."

"No!" said Harl.

"Yes!" said Natt.

Harv &amp; Clairene laughed upon hearing both words.

"As punishment, you have to eat... the wasabi bomb!" said the Goodra.

"No!" said Harl.

"You have... two minutes! Time starts... now," said the Goodra.

The Goodra clicked on the timer. He moved on to Harv while Harl made his first bite on the wasabi bomb.

"This is impossible to eat!" complained Harl.

Natt said, "Hurry up, Harl! It's the greatest gift for you. Eat up your ego."

**Harv – on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Who is the current champion of the Hoenn League? Is it: A, Walter the Wailord; B, Isis the Altaria; C, Domver the Dusknoir; or D, Malavina the Magmortar?"

"I know this!" said Harv. "B!"

"B is... correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yes!" said Harv.

"Two down, eight to go!" said Clairene.

The Goodra said, "Next question, which of the following is a gym leader? Is it: A, Kaulthon the Kingdra; B,..."

Harv said, "A! I'm a hundred and ten percent sure it's A."

"Well... that's correct!" said the Goodra

"Yes!" said Harv. "He's a fellow racer you know?"

"No," replied the Goodra. "I should've known."

RING! RING! RING!

Harl stuck his tongue out.

The Goodra said, "Just in time, eh? One point, and your turn."

-Lost Hotel-

8:50 AM

The scene showed the sleeping teams in Lilly &amp; Kelly's room. Carol woke up during this time. She checked her watch.

"Oh my Josh!" said Carol.

She noticed that the other teams are still asleep, so she quietly dragged Giselle out of the room. Once they were out, Carol gave Giselle a hard slap, which caught the attention of all the Pokémons along the hallway. As all the Pokémons looked at Carol, she just walked away dragging the sleeping Giselle as if it's normal. She dragged her all the way to the room. Once they arrived at their room's entrance, Giselle woke up. She slapped Carol so hard that everyone along the hallway heard it. All the Pokémons looked at them. Carol just went inside their room. Giselle glared at everyone looking at her, then she followed Carol into the room.

"Oh my Girafarig!" said Giselle. "Do you know how dirty the carpet is? Do you know how rough it is? DO YOU KNOW HOW NUMB MY FACE IS RIGHT NOW?"

"I'm so sorry!" said Carol.

"You're always like that!"

"It's not my problem if you won't accept it, but at least I said sorry."

"You think sorry will work!?"

"Look, I don't have any time to argue with you right now. It's almost ten minutes past our departure time and..."

Giselle acted quickly upon hearing Carol's last sentence.

Carol said softly to the camera, "At least she'll forget about it later."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Harl – on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Eh-eng! The answer is D!"

"No!" said Harl.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"It's okay, you got my previous one right anyway," said the Goodra as he pressed the timer's start button. "So as long as you finish this in two minutes, you will have a total of four points. Harv's fourth question: Which attack to be received by an Abomasnow will be the most effective to let him or her faint? Is it: A, volt tackle; B, geomancy; C, hurricane; or D, flame charge?"

"I'll go with D," said Harv.

"D is... correct!" said the Goodra.

"Hip-hip hooray!" cheered Clairene.

"Last question if you get this correct," said the Goodra. "If a fairy type Pokémon receives a dragon type attack, the fairy type Pokémon gets...: A, half damage; B, twice damage; C, no damage; or D, normal damage?"

"C!" said Harv.

"C is correct!" said the Goodra. "Congratulations! You may now spin the wheel."

Harv proceeded to the wheel. It looked like a small ferris wheel with twelve opaque bubbles. Each bubble contained a sushi. Harv spun the wheel.

The Fletchling junior entertainer said, "And it's a..."

He opened the bubble's cage and brought out...

The Fletchling said, "A wasabi bomb!"

"What!?" reacted Harv.

"It's okay Harvie," said Clairene. "We do not know what the others contain and we're first."

The Fletchling said, "No time limit."

"Oh good," Harv said.

**Harl – on roadblock**

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh shish kebab!" said Harl with his mouth full.

"No points!" said the Goodra.

"Ooh!" some customers reacted.

"Are you ready for your next question?" asked the Goodra.

Harl shook his head while chewing, coughing, and crying.

"Bro, are you crying?" said Natt with a smile.

"Bro," said Harl. "You don't understand the spiciness level of the wasabi."

"This would not have happened if you let me do the roadblock," said Natt, who's about to laugh.

Harl said, "Bro, this is not funny. My tears are falling like sweat."

Some of the customers laughed, so Natt laughed along.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"I'm done!" said Harv.

He showed his tongue to the Manectric manager. The Manectric manager gave him their next clue.

"Excellent!" said Clairene.

Harv ripped open the envelope.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 1st**

Harv &amp; Clairene both read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."  
The two left the area.

**Harl – on roadblock**

"Harl," said Natt. "This is not a blame game."

"Okay," said Harl tearfully while eating wasabi.

"This is karma. Hahahahaha!"

"I know it's my fault, but please don't make it worse."

-Lumiose City-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Can you please take us to Magenta Pokémon Center?" said Harv.

The two got in the cab.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Harl – on roadblock**

"I'm ready," said Harl.

"Okay!" said the Goodra. "Which attack for a Larvesta will be the most effective? Is it: A, sing; B, wing attack; C, rock slide; or D, psychic?"

"C!" said Harl.

The Goodra said, "That is... correct!"

"Yes!" Harl shouted.

Most of the customers clapped.

"Next question, who are the new head gym leaders of Mossdeep City? Is it: A, Tate and Liza; B, Arnold and Armstrong; C, Kasie and Linda; D, Max and Mia?"

"B!" said Harl.

"Arnold &amp; Armstrong, the Metagross brothers, recently sold the gym to the Meowstic frat twins," said the Goodra. "The answer is D."

"Ooh!" said a few customers.

"Wasabi! Wasabi!" chanted some customers.

The Goodra said, "As punishment, you get another wasabi bomb!"

"No!" reacted Harl.

"Two minutes start now," said the Goodra as he started the timer.

Harl stuck his tongue out several seconds before times up.

-Lost Hotel-

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We pack things fast!" said Giselle.

Carol &amp; Giselle went to the counter wearing their shades.

"We're skipping breakfast," said Carol to the camera. "But once we check-out of this place, we'll catch up to our original departure time. From what I observed, all the other teams who are suppose to depart with us are all left inside that room when we left. Two of the earlier teams are also there, but only Trev &amp; Mac are from the last departure time."

Giselle said to the camera, "If we keep this consistent today, we should be in third place. Which will mean good chances for earlier flights next leg."

-Lumiose City-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Please wait for us," said Harv to their taxi driver.

The two went inside the Pokémon center.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

The scene showed an old-looking Jolteon playing a harmonica. Harv approached him, but he continued playing the harmonica. The two listened to his tune. When he finished, he handed Harv their next clue. Harv ripped open the clue envelope.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 1st**

Harv &amp; Clairene both read, "Detour, serve 'em up or chow 'em down?"

_"__Lumiose is well-known for its __fancy restaurants. In this detour, teams must choose between two __restaurant-related tasks in two of Lumiose's __most famous restaurants. Their choice: serve 'em up or chow 'em down. In __serve 'em __up, teams must make their way to this restaurant, Restaurant Le Wow. Once there, teams must choose a set of two customers. Teams must become __the customers' waiters or __waitresses throughout __the customers whole meal. Once the customers have paid __the bill, they will receive their next clue. In chow __'em __down, teams must make their way to this restaurant, Restaurant Le Yeah. Once there, they must eat a set of imported French delicacies which include ox's tongue, blood sausages, steak tartare, andouillette, rabbit, cow's brain, escargots, and sea urchins. Once they have finished their meal, each team member will be given a serving of fromage ice cream, and they will also receive their next clue."_

"Do you wanna eat?" asked Harv.

"I wanna have another sweet time with you," said Clairene. "But I'm still full."

"So let's do the other one," said Harv.

-Lumiose City-

The two were shown telling their taxi driver where to go.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Harl – on roadblock**

Several minutes have passed. Harl got right and wrong answers during this time.

"Chew it to the gut," said Natt.

Harl stuck his tongue out.

"One point! Congratulations! You have a total of ten points!" said the Goodra.

Harl was shown spinning the wheel. He got a wasabi bomb.

"Again!?" Harl complained.

The Fletchling said, "No time limit."

"But still!" said Harl.

"Stop complaining and just eat it!" said Natt. "So that we can get out of here."

After some minutes, Harl stuck his tongue out, then he received their next clue.

**Harl ****&amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Natt read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on serve 'em up**

By the entrance is an employee holding a board with twelve cards each with two Pokémons.

"Choose your customer," said the Vivillion employee with a smile.

"Carbink and Klefki?" said Clairene.

"Sure," said Harv.

The Vivillion went to the counter and used the telephone to call the customers.

"Let's get our uniform," said Harv.

"Okay," said Clairene.

Post-leg confessional:

Harv said, "We weren't required to wear the waiter and waitress uniforms, but we had fun wearing those."

"We looked cuter with those!" said Clairene. "And we had those shiny metals with our names on."

-Lost Hotel-

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle; ****Currently in 3rd; departing 34 minutes late from original departure time**

Carol ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

Carol read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

"We gotta hurry," said Giselle.

The two were shown getting in a cab.

Carol told their driver, "Quickest way there please, we're in a hurry."

Giselle added, "If there's a shortcut, please go there."

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on serve 'em up**

The Carbink and Klefki came, then sat down and read the menu. Harv &amp; Clairene are now wearing the waiter and waitress uniforms.

"What can we get for you?" said Clairene with a smile.

The Klefki said, "Salade d'asperges."

The Carbink said, "Asperges soufflé."

Post-leg confessional:

"We don't speak in French," said Clairene. "So I just tried my best on the spelling."

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Harl****&amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

After the Jolteon finished playing his tune, he handed out the clue to the team.

"Detour," read Natt. "Serve 'em up, chow 'em down."

"I had enough chowing down wasabi," said Harl.

"So... serve 'em up?"

"Serve 'em up it is."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on serve 'em up**

Harv came back with two cups of coffee. He served them to the two customers.

"Harv, they're ready!" said Clairene.

Harv followed Clairene to the kitchen. They both came out each holding a dish covered with a silver dome lid each. They both laid the dishes on the table. Afterwards, they took off the lids together at the same time.

"Enjoy your meal," said Harv &amp; Clairene in unison.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

-Lost Hotel-

9:30 AM

**Kaulthon ****&amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

"It's about time," said Kaulthon.

"We can't lose," said Dranoel.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We have not yet seen Trev &amp; Mac," said Lester.

"Perhaps they're still asleep in Lilly &amp; Kelly's room," said Nick.

"It's about time," said Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"We wanted to rescue our friends, Trev &amp; Mac, from the hangover," said Lester.

"But we're afraid that we might wake up the other teams," said Nick. "Which can get us eliminated if we make such a foolish mistake."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"I told Glace about what Nick and I did to her and Lester at the hotel," said Lea.

"You should've done the same to Carol &amp; Giselle," said Glace.

"I was so sleepy," said Lea. "And I only care for my sister in such an ungodly time, but we shouldn't have left our respective allies back there."

Glace said with a smile, "At least you cared a lot for me."

_Back to the race..._

The three teams ripped open their clue envelopes almost all at the same time.

**Kaulthon ****&amp; Dranoel; Currently in 4th****/ 5th / 6th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th****/ 5th / 6th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

Glace read, "Make your way to..."

Nick read, "... Lumiose's Sushi High Roller..."

Dranoel read, "... Where your next clue awaits."

The three teams got inside three different taxis.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harl ****&amp; Natt**** – ****on serve 'em up**

"We pick them," said Harl.

The Vivillion called the customers they chose.

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on serve 'em up**

The Klefki paid the bill. Harv &amp; Clairene received their next clue from the Machamp owner.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," they both read.

_"Teams must now make their way on foot to the next pit stop, the top of Prism Tower. This tower is a very famous landmark known all across the Pokémon World. It is also where the local electric gym is. Now, it is the pit stop for this leg of the race, the last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Once at Centrico Plaza, rappel yourselves up to the highest level of Prism Tower," they both read. "Caution..."

"We don't need that," said Harv.

The two left the area.

**Harl ****&amp; Natt**** – ****on serve 'em up**

"Citrouille quiche," said the Nuzleaf.

The Shiftry said, "Tourte à la viande."

"Dix minutes," said Harl, meaning: "Ten minutes."

Harl went inside the kitchen.

"Que diriez-vous vos boissons?" said Natt, meaning: "How about your drinks?"

"Juste café," said the Shiftry, meaning: "Just coffee."

-Lost Hotel-

The six teams are still inside Lilly &amp; Kelly's room. A Pokémon woke up.

"Oh meow gosh!" exclaimed Mollie.

She tried waking up Maverick.

"Meowskiz! Meowskiz! We're late!" said Mollie.

During this time, Cara and Lilly woke up.

"Ho my Goodness!" exclaimed Cara.

"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Lilly to Kelly.

Kelly, Iris, Napoleon, Mac, Janelle, Romana woke up.

"Trev! We're late!" said Mac.

Trev and Maverick woke up.

"Oh meow..." said Maverick.

The married couple ran back to their hotel room.

"We better leave now," said Janelle.

"Let's go!" said Mac.

Cara &amp; Janelle and Trev &amp; Mac left.

"Idiot! Wake up!" said Romana.

Iris &amp; Napoleon went back to their hotel room.

"Idiot! We'll be in last place!" said Romana.

Romana used her tail to slap Ben. He woke up.

"What?" Ben said groggily.

"You're the only one sleeping like a Snorlax! We're in a race!" said Romana.

It took a few moments for Ben to register it. The left afterwards.

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in 7th; departing 12 minutes late from original departure time**

Trev was seen ripping open a clue envelope.

Post-leg confessional:

"We did not have enough money for a hotel room," said Mac.

Trev said, "So our bags were with us all the time. We were planning to sleep outside the hotel if that event had not happened."

_Back to the race..._

Trev read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

"We're short on money," said Mac.

"So we have to walk."

"We didn't have breakfast, and we don't have enough money for breakfast."

"We don't have a choice, unless you wanna beg."

"Let's just walk."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on serve 'em up**

Harl &amp; Natt came with the customers' dishes.

Harl said, "Bon appétit."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

Carol read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

"My turn!" said Giselle.

"Go girl!" said Carol.

**Giselle** **– on roadblock**

"And we're back!" said the Goodra.

During this time, the customers weren't the same from the last batch of customers. Regardlessly, the customers clapped.

"Your first question, how many bridges are there in the Unova region?" asked the Goodra. "Is it: A, four; B, five; C, six; or D, none of the above?"

"B, five," answered Giselle.

"The answer is... correct!" said the Goodra. "Next question, which of the following berries is not part of the group? A, roseli berry; B, chilan berry; C, kebia berry; D, liechi berry?"

"D," answered Giselle.

"D is correct!" said Goodra. "We have a smart gal over here!"

The customers cheered.

"Oh my Girafarig! Im hungry," said Giselle.

The Goodra said, "Next question, Who is the only version mascot to have his or her signature move a status move? A, Xerneas; B, Lugia; C, Charizard; D, Giratina?"

"C," answered Giselle.

"C is incorrect!" said the Goodra. "As punishment, you must eat..."

"Yes! I get to eat!" said Giselle.

"Wow Giselle," said Carol softly.

"The wasabi bomb in two minutes!" said the Goodra.

"I don't care what it is, I'm hungry!" Giselle said.

Giselle ate the food despite it being spicy.

"I think she can take the pain," said Carol.

Giselle sneezed and started coughing.

"Maybe not," said Carol to the camera. "But she's really hungry, and so am I."

Giselle stuck her tongue out less than a minute after she ate the wasabi bomb.

"We have a record of fifty-six seconds!" said the Goodra.

The customers clapped and cheered.

Carol was shown talking to a waiter.

"Two orders of California maki, fast!" said Carol.

-Lost Hotel-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two were seen packing their things.

"We just have to check-out, then we can get outta here," said Maverick.

"We shouldn't waste our express pass," said Mollie. "But if we have to use it today, then it's because of our faulty oversleeping."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We're checking-out," said Kelly.

The two can be seen running across the hallway going to the lobby.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"We don't have enough time nor do we have the express pass," said Iris.

"I know," said Napoleon.

The two were almost done packing.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Cara," said Janelle. "Where's my toothbrush?"

"It's just in the bathroom," said Cara.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"That's it?" said Ben.

"Yeah, let's go to the lobby now," said Romana.

The two ran across the hallway to the lobby.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"So here we are," said Harv.

The two are being strapped with hooks and were about to wear their helmets.

"I'm ready to rappel!" said Clairene.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Giselle – on roadblock**

Giselle was shown chewing the wasabi bomb seriously. Carol was shown receiving her two orders of California maki. Giselle stuck her tongue out.

"It's time to spin the wheel!" said the Goodra.

Giselle spun the wheel and got a wasabi bomb.

"That's okay!" said Giselle. "I'm hungry!"

Carol was shown paying for the California makis.


	9. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 3

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"This is so fun!" shouted Clairene while rappelling.

"Yeah!" shouted Harv while rappelling.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Giselle – on roadblock**

Giselle stuck her tongue out. She got their next cue.

"Carol! Share some!"said Giselle in a loud voice.

Carol was frightened to see Giselle. All the customers are looking at them.

"Have you no shame?" said Carol softly.

Giselle ate four California makis in one bite when her mouth approached the plate.

"Where's the clue?" asked Carol.

During this time, no one was looking at them anymore. Carol ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

Carol read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."  
Giselle finished the rest of Carol's California makis.

"Let's go," said Carol.

"They were so delicious if you only knew," said Giselle with her mouth full.

"You ate them all," said Carol.

"I was talking about the wasabi bomb," said Giselle.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on serve 'em up**

The Shiftry paid the bill. Harl &amp; Natt received their next clue from the Machamp owner.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Prism Tower" Natt read. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

Harl read, "Once at Centrico Plaza, rappel yourselves up to the highest level of Prism Tower. Caution!"

"Okay, we don't have to do that to anyone now."

"No, but it's..."

"We're unaffected anyway. I doubt Harv &amp; Clairene will want to do anything to us."

The two left the area.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two got to the top of Prism Tower.

The MegaAmpharos greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"Gym leader Mayliza here," said Ryder.

"Cool!" said Harv.

"I love your hair!" said Clairene.

Marliza smiled and said, "Ha! Thanks!"

Ryder said, "Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number one!"

**Harv &amp; Clairene — 1st place = 9:57 AM**

"Oh yes!" said Clairene.

"Yeah! What do we get?" said Harv.

"As the winners of this leg of the race," said Ryder. "You have won... an express pass!"

Ryder took the express pass sitting atop the pit stop post which had the word "Lumiose" in big letters and "Kalos" in small letters. He showed them the express pass and handed it to them.

Ryder continued, "You have also won two thousand five hundred pokédollars each."

"Awesome!" said Clairene.

The two hi-fived.

Post-leg confessional:

"No one knows that we have an express pass," said Harv.

"It will be our emergency advantage when we take it out from our fanny pack all of a sudden," said Clairene.

"We'll keep this pass our team secret and not tell anyone about it."

"We don't want to be a threat to anyone."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 4th**

"I did the last one," said Dranoel. "You must do this."

"But I'm still sleepy cousin," said Kaulthon.

"Stop using lame excuses for the roadblock."

"But I really am sleepy."

"But I did the last one."

"Alright! Alright! I'll do this one."

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th / 6th**

"I'm on it!" said Nick.

Lea heard Nick saying that he's doing the roadblock.

Glace read, "Roadblock, who wants to feel the taste of pain?"

"Imma," said Lea.

"Okay th..." said Glace.

"Okay!" said Lea, skipping happily.

Glace sighed.

"Oh well," said Lester after seeing Lea's reaction.

**Kaulthon** **– on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Is it: A, Benjamin the Blaziken; B, Maxim the Machamp; C, Jackzon the Hitmonlee; or D, Barney the Breloom."

"A?" said Kaulthon.

"Eh-eng!" said the Goodra. "As punishment, we give you... the wasabi bomb!"

"Ulek!" said Kaulthon, as if he saw something disgusting.

"You have two minutes!" said the Goodra.

Kaulthon made a large chomp on the wasabi bomb.

"You have it cousin! You have it!" said Dranoel.

Kaulthon coughed and coughed, he finished the bottle of water provided to him.

"You got this cousin! You have it in your stomach," said Dranoel.

**Nick – on roadblock**

"I say D!" said Nick.

"D is correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yes!" said Nick.

**Lea – on roadblock**

"Your turn," said the Goodra. "According to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon history, there was once a brainwashed Dialga called Primal Dialga. What is the color of this Primal Dialga? is it: A, dark red; B, dark blue; C, white; or D, lavender?"

Lea said, "B, I guess."

"B is... correct!" said the Goodra. "Next..."

**Kaulthon** **– on roadblock**

Kaulthon stuck his tongue out.

"Okay! Next..." said the Goodra.

-Lost Hotel-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 8th; departing 1 hour and 18 minutes late from original departure time**

Lilly read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Kelly called, "Taxi!"

They were seen getting inside one.

_Not long after..._

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 9th; departing 1 hour and 19 minutes late from original departure time**

Romana read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Ben called, "Taxi! Sushi High Roller, urgence!"

They got inside the taxi. The taxi left the area afterwards.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

The Jolteon finished playing his tune. He handed out the clue to the team.

"Detour," read Carol. "Serve 'em up, chow 'em down."

"I'm still hungry," said Giselle.

"Me too," said Carol.

"Chow 'em down!" said Giselle.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

Dranoel said, "Cousin, we can't lose to a bunch of grown-up Eevees!"

"I'm trying to eat wasabi," said Kaulthon. "Can't you see?"

**Lea – on roadblock**

"Just chew it slowly," said Glace.

"I'm okay with wasabi," said Lea.

**Nick – on roadblock**

"Last question," said the Goodra. "Who is the oldest champion in Hall of Fame history? Is it: A, Reynold the Mienshao; B, Gus the Crawdaunt; C, Alvert the Avalugg; or D, Rushvin the Vigoroth?"

"I'm going with B, Gus," said Nick.

"Your answer is... correct!" said the Goodra. "It's time to spin the wheel."

Nick spinned the wheel and got a wasabi bomb.

"Oh!" said Nick.

"No time limit here," said the Fletchling.

-Lost Hotel-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 10th; departing 2 hours and 7 minutes late from original departure time**

Mollie read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Maverick said, "We have Iris &amp; Nap and Cara &amp; Janelle behind us."

"Those are two teams whom we were able to talk with."

"Taxi!"

"Sushi High Roller, se dépêcher!" Meaning: Sushi High Roller, hurry!"

"Nous devons aller au raccourci si possible." Meaning: "We must go to the shortcut if possible."

They got inside the taxi. The taxi left the area afterwards.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

"C," answered Kaulthon.

"C is... wrong!" said the Goodra.

"You almost have ten points!" said Dranoel. "Just hurry with the wasabi."

**Nick – on roadblock**

Nick stuck his tongue out. He received their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

Nick read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

Lester said, "Off we go."

"See you later, sweet cake!" said Nick to Lea. "Good luck!"

Lester was shown rolling his eyes. Lea just waved to Nick because her mouth was full.

**Lea – on roadblock**

RING! RING! RING!

Lea stuck her tongue out, but there were still few wasabi chunks left on her tongue. The Goodra shook his head.

The Goodra said, "Tell me when you're ready."

-Route 16-

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"We don't have no money right now," said Trev.

"I'm starving too," said Mac.

"Right now, we're considered racing hobos."

"What place are we right now?"

"I'm guessing seventh, but you'll never know what will happen."

"Good thing we don't have a hazard no more."

"Still, we don't have a cab, we didn't take breakfast..."

"I'm pretty sure all the other teams were also in a hurry to some point that they also didn't take breakfast."

"This is desperate! We need to beg along the way."

-Lost Hotel-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 11th; departing 2 hours and 10 minutes late from original departure time**

Napoleon read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

Iris said, "I wish we have the express pass right now."

The two got in a cab.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Sweet second," said Harl.

"I'm doing the next roadblock, Harl," said Natt.

The two were seen rappelling.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"It's about time," said Carol.

"I'm hungry," said Giselle.

Since the clue only said that they'll be eating imported exotic food, the two had no idea what food will be served to them.

Carol said, "So what's on today's menu?"

A Mantyke waitress served each of them their first dishes, oxen tongues.

The Mantyke said, "Bon appetit."

"What is this?" asked Carol.

"Langue de boeuf," replied the Mantyke.

"What!?" said Giselle.

"It's a tongue," said a Noibat waiter.

"Are you serious!?" said Carol.

"I'm too hungry to argue," said Giselle.

Carol said, "You barely argue on food."

Giselle said, "Go! Chow 'em down!"

"Easy, Giselle. I'm very picky when it comes to food," said Carol.

"Carol, we're in a race. If you wanna finish fast, you should..." said Giselle.

"Okay! Okay!" said Carol.

Giselle is chomping down the tongue while Carol slowly and carefully sliced the tongue.

"Carol! We don't have all the time for that!" said Giselle.

"Do you wanna switch?" said Carol.

"No! I'm hungry! You better eat up or I'll..."

"Shhh! We'll stay on this detour."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

"One last point," said Kaulthon before he ate his eighth wasabi bomb.

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea stuck her tongue out.

"Congratulations!" said the Goodra. "You may now spin the wheel."

Lea spun the wheel and got a wasabi bomb.

"That's okay!" said Lea with determination.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two got to the top of Prism Tower.

The MegaAmpharos greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"This is gym leader Mayliza," said Ryder.

"What a hair!" exclaimed Natt.

Harl said, "Not bad to me."

Ryder said, "Harl &amp; Natt, you are team number two."

**Harl &amp; Natt — 2nd place = 10:17 AM**

"This leg was overall okay to me," said Natt.

Harl said, "I'l be glad if I'll never see another wasabi for the rest of my life."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea stuck her tongue out while Kaulthon was spinning the wheel.

"Wasabi bomb!" said the Fletchling.

"Woohoo cousin!" said Dranoel.

"I hate the taste!" complained Kaulthon. "I'm tired of eating this green chunk of... LLEK!"

"Oh!" said the customers.

All the Pokémon were surprised after hearing Kaulthon vomit.

"Oh no," said Kaulthon.

"Read the clue," said Lea as she handed Glace the clue. "I'm going to the bathroom."

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

Glace read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

Glace and the rest of the Pokémon watched Kaulthon continue throwing up.

After he finished barfing, the Goodra said, "For that, you either have to start over, or take a two-hour penalty at the pit stop."

Dranoel wore a shocked face, Kaulthon wore a desperate one.

"We have to decide," said Dranoel.

"I'm done with wasabi!" said Kaulthon.

The Goodra said, "According to the instructions given to us, if you are taking the two-hour penalty, you must finish your last wasabi before you can leave."

"If he doesn't finish it?" asked Dranoel.

"Full four-hour penalty," said the Goodra.

"Okay Glace, let's go," said Lea.

"Wait," said Glace.

"I can't eat another wasabi after this," said Kaulthon. "We leave with the two-hour penalty."

Lea &amp; Glace left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace**

Glace said, "It looked so crazy when Kaulthon threw up before his last wasabi."

Lea said, "If that happened to me... probably because I'm okay with wasabi, I'll just do it all over again."

"At that point, we knew that we'll be safe from elimination," said Glace.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two were seen listening to the Jolteon's music.

Post-leg confessional:

"His music spoke so much to the story of his life," said Lester. "Even without the lyrics."

"I'm glad I met another eeveelution with an incredible musical ability," said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

The Jolteon handed them their next clue.

"Your music is so beautiful," said Lester.

"It's nice to meet you, and your music spoke so much about you," said Nick.

The Jolteon smiled.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

"Detour," read Lester.

"Let's eat," said Nick.

"Are you sure?"

"What's the other detour about?"

"Being waiters."

"Nah! I don't like that. I'd rather eat."

"Alright, let's... chow 'em down."

The two waved to the Jolteon and then left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

"Cousin," said Dranoel. "Take your time."

Dranoel patted Kaulthon's back.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Carol said, "This ain't delicious."

"It ain't meant to be," said Giselle. "But I think it's delicious."

Carol has four non-empty plates in front of her while Giselle only has an andouillette in front of her. Giselle chewed her food like she had not eaten for a day.

"Carol! Eat up! Or we'll never finish," Giselle said.

-Lumiose City-

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"Thank you very much for your help," said Mac.

Mac hugged the Helioptile who gave them money.

Post-leg confessional:

"We can't give them anything in return," said Mac. "Only hugs and appreciation."

_Back to the race..._

The Helioptile could speak in English. He gave them directions to Sushi High Roller.

"Okay," said Trev.

-Lost Hotel-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last; departing 1 hour and 45 minutes late from original departure time**

Janelle read, "Make your way to Lumiose's Sushi High Roller where your next clue awaits."

The two were seen getting in a cab.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Giselle demanded, "Bring over what's next."

The Mantyke served both of them the same dish.

The Mantyke said, "Le cerveau de la vache."

"Whatever it is, it looks delicious!" said Giselle.

"It's gross to me," said Carol.

"Carol!" said Giselle. "That's food! Do you know how many Pokémons live without food and die of starvation."

"But this is too much!" said Carol.

Giselle said, "Quit complaining, Carol! I don't wanna see another team here and I just wanna get this done and check-in in third place."

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This Jolteon's awesome in music," said Glace.

Lea said, "But he's not as awesome as Nick.

The Jolteon handed them their next clue after playing the tune.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

"Detour," read Glace. "Serve 'em up or chow 'em down?"

"I don't feel like eating," said Lea.

"Then we do serve 'em up," said Glace.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Carol, will you be quick?" said Giselle.

"Giselle, chillax, I got this," said Carol.

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Hey hey hey!" said Lester as he and Nick entered the restaurant.

"So what's our brunch of the day?" Nick said.

"Langue de boeuf," replied the Mantyke.

The Mantyke served each of them the oxen tongues.

The Mantyke said, "Bon appetit."

"I don't know what it is," said Lester.

Nick said, "But it sure looks delicious!"

The two started eating their food.

"Carol, we can't let them lose to us!" Giselle said.

Carol started eating a little bit faster, but her eating speed is no match to that of the musicians.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Kaulthon – on roadblock**

Kaulthon stuck his tongue out and got the clue.

"It's never over til it's over, cousin," said Dranoel.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 6th**

Dranoel read the clue.

Kaulthon said, "The last teams are here."

Dranoel, "They are a lot more than I expected."

The two left the area while the other teams are reading their clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 7th / 8th / 9th**

"You do this," commanded Romana.

"You better do the next few," said Ben.

"I'll do this one," volunteered Maverick.

"I think this is mine," said Lilly.

Post-legconfessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"Judging from the restaurant's theme," started Kelly. "Lilly said she'll do this."

Lilly said, "I'm actually Asian, but just a little. I was the class's nerd girl and I graduated high school as the batch's salutatorian. Pokémons overestimate me more than a smart girl. I ended up being a housemaid because..."

Kelly said, "Because? I wanna know! How come you never tell me?"

"Chhh... never mind," said Lilly.

_Back to the race..._

**Ben – on roadblock**

"Correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yes!" said Ben.

**Maverick** – **on roadblock**

"Your turn Meowstic," said the Goodra. "Which of the following legendary Pokémon joined the cast of Super Smash Brothers Brawl's bosses? Is it: A, Manaphy; B, Rayquaza; C, Lugia; or D, Zygarde?"

"I'll say B," said Maverick.

"B is... correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yeah!" said Maverick.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

The Goodra said, "Now for the Glameow, who was one of the earliest gym leaders of the Laverre Gym? Is it: A, Carmen the Wigglytuff; B, Valerie the Sylveon; C, Floraivia the Florges; or D, Mallory the Mew?"

"Ha! So easy. Answer is B," said Lilly.

"B is correct!" said the Goodra.

**Trev &amp; Mac;** **Currently in 10th**

"I don't think I can do this," said Trev.

"Then I'll have this," said Mac.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"This meal is heavy!" said Lester.

"Next!" called Nick.

The Mantyke served them blood sausages.

"Still looks delicious," said Lester.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

During this time, Giselle was done with her brunch. Carol was already eating a bit fast, but Giselle was still unsatisfied.

Giselle said, "Carol, think of it this way: While we're racing, we need to use our own allowance to buy us our own food. Our allowance is limited, and this is free food, because it is a task. Free food, Carol. Don't forget, it's mean to waste lavish food."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Ben – on roadblock**

**Maverick** – **on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

**Mac – on roadblock**

"Marowak's turn," said the Goodra. "What Pokémon won a ticket to the Super Smash Bros. 4 games? Is it: A, a Marowak; B, a Rayquaza; C, a Noivern; or D, a Greninja?"

"My answer is the Marowak," said Mac.

"The answer is... D! You get a wasabi bomb!" said the Goodra.

"No!" said Mac.

"You have two minutes," said the Goodra as he started the timer. "Ben's turn, how many rings does a Bibarel have? Is it: A, two; B, four; C, twenty; or D, none of the above?"

Ben answered, "Let me think of this one."

"Time is running," pressured the Goodra.

"A! A!" said Ben.

"A is... incorrect!" said the Goodra. "Wasabi bomb time!"

The Goodra started another timer. Ben started chowing down on his wasabi bomb.

"I can take this," said Ben.

Mac kept coughing and sneezing.

"This is wasabi!?" said Mac as his tears came out.

"Man, are you crying?" asked Trev.

"No I'm not, the wasabi tastes bad!" replied Mac.

"Okay, but I think you're crying," said Trev.

"Shut up!" said Mac tearfully.

Maverick answered another question correctly.

The Goodra said, "Correct!"

"Yeeha!" said Maverick.

Ben stuck his tongue out.

The Goodra said, "Plus one!"

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"What a steak!" commented Lester on the steak tartare.

The two continued eating vigorously.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Carol, they're catching up," said Giselle softly.

"Stop being so annoying and just let me catch up by my own," said Carol.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Ben – on roadblock**

**Maverick – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

**Mac – on roadblock**

"Correct!" said the Goodra.

"Yeah!" said Mac.

Ben was shown eating another wasabi bomb.

"He's such an idiot," commented Romana in a soft voice.

The Goodra said, "Is it: A, Ferlon the Jellicent; B, Agnuss the Rhyhorn; C, Carly the Snover; or D, Peter the Pelliper?"

"A," answered Maverick.

"A is... inc... – Sorry. – correct!"

"Wha?" reacted Maverick.

"A is correct!" clarified the Goodra. "Now to Lilly, Which department store..."

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

"These two," said Glace.

The Vivillion called the customers.

"This can't take long," said Glace.

Lea said, "I think Nick &amp; Lester are on the other detour."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"These are delicious!" commented Lester on the andouillette.

The two continued eating vigorously.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Come on!" said Giselle. "They are already on their fourth dish. You are still on your..."

Carol said, "Just shut your loud mouth and watch me eat!"

Giselle had a "disappointed" face.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"Giselle was so noisy," said Lester.

Nick added, "And she was also annoying."

"I wouldn't rush my own partner if I were in her shoes."

"I just wonder what really happened, the full story."

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 6th**

The Jolteon finished playing his tune. He handed out the clue to the team.

"Detour," read Dranoel. "Serve 'em up, chow 'em down."

"Serve 'em up," said Kaulthon. "I'm still tired of eating."

The two left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 11th**

"I don't think I can do this," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "You did the last anyway, my lovely librarian."

**Ben – on roadblock**

**Maverick – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

**Mac – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock  
**

"And that's correct!" said the Goodra. "You can finally spin the wheel."

"My turn," said Lilly.

Maverick got a wasabi bomb after spinning the wheel.

The Goodra said, "A shiny Electrode is colored blank instead of red. Is it: A, blue; B, pink; C, gold; D, none of the above."

Lilly answered, "A, blue."

"A is correct!" said the Goodra. "You may now spin the wheel.

Maverick was seen eating the wasabi bomb without any problem.

Mollie said to the camera, "Maverick told me that someone dared him to eat a mountain of wasabi during high school. He got four thousand pokédollars for winning the dare."

Lilly was shown eating the wasabi bomb.

"The wasabi angels are with you, Lil," said Kelly.

Lilly chewed the wasabi slowly and started coughing seconds later.

"I'm sorry but the correct answer is B," said the Goodra.

"Oof!" said Mac.

"Wasabi bomb again," said the Goodra as he started the timer. "So we have a newcomer, the Kecleon. Here's your question: Which former Elite Four member owns a library? Is it: A, Rochelle the Roserade; B, Ham the Slowking; C, Marie the Rapidash; or D, Revil the Relicanth?"

"I know this one!" said Napoleon confidently. "Revil the Relicanth, D."

"Your answer is... correct!" said the Goodra.

Napoleon raised his hand up with his fist clenched. Maverick stuck his tongue out and got their next clue.**  
**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 7th  
**

"We don't even need the pass," said Mollie.

Maverick read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Wow-**  
**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up  
**

The Dustox said, "Deux tasses d'eau, lasagne, et fettuccine." Meaning: "Two cups of water, lasagna, and fettuccine."

The Beautifly added, "S'il vous plaît." Meaning: "Please."

Glace tried taking down everything she heard. She didn't mind the spelling errors.

Post-leg confessional:

"We asked a different customer that can speak in English what they said," said Lea.

"My handwriting was so atrocious," said Glace.

"And the customer said..." said Lea.

_Back to the race..._

The customer said, "Two cups of water, lasagna, and fettuccine."

"Thank you so much!" said Lea.

Lea gave their customers the two cups of water.

Post-leg confessional:

"I also asked him how to say ten minutes in French," said Lea.

_Back to the race..._

"Dix minutes," said Lea to the customers.

Beautifly gave her a thumbs up.


	10. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 4

-Sushi High Roller-

**Ben – on roadblock**

Ben stuck his tongue out after eating the wasabi bomb from the roulette. He received their next clue.

"You made two mistakes you fool!" said Romana.

"Hey!" said Ben. "I thought it was suppose to be idiot? Or Benjidiot?"

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly stuck her tongue out then received their next clue.

"Way to go, Lil!" said Kelly.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 8th / 9th**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 8th / 9th**

Lilly read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center..."

"... And look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue," ended Romana.

The two teams left the area.

**Mac – on roadblock**

RING! RING! RING!

"Take it easy," said Trev.

"I can't get out like this," said Mac.

"You have six points already! You just need four more before we can leave."

"There's still a final wasabi at the roulette there."

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

Napoleon stuck his tongue out.

"Next question," said the Goodra. "Who is the first president of Johto's Whirl Islands? Is it: A, Lucy the Lugia; B, Heather the Espeon; C, Andrea the Articuno; or D, Simon the Cloyster?"

"A," said Napoleon.

"A is... correct!" said the Goodra.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Oh my grub!" said Lester. "I'm full."

"You're almost done!" said Nick, who still kept eating continuously.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Ugh! I'm full!" said Carol.

"Liar!" said Giselle. "And that's my line!"

"Ugh!"

"Eat up! I want my ice cream!"

"Ugh!"

"Cut it off! You're almost done!"

"Ugh!"

"Don't make me!"

"What are you gonna do, feed me?"

"As you wish."

Giselle took a spoonful of rabbit meat and shoved it into Carol's mouth, which was really wide open for a weird reason.

"Chew! CHEW!" demanded Giselle.

Carol chewed the food slowly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"It was gross watching Carol eat lazily," said Lester.

"Who told you to watch her eat?" said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"That's gross," said Lester. "I might throw up."

"Don't you dare," said Nick. "All you need is a song about digestion."

"Lemme think," said Lester.

-Restaurant Le Wow-  


**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

"Is this better than the other detour?" wondered Glace.

"It's another team," said Lea.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

"Those dragons," said Dranoel as he chose their customers.

The Vivillion used the landline to call the dragon customers.

"We have to stay tough for the rest of the leg," said Kaulthon to Dranoel.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Ready for digestion!" sang Lester.

The Mantyke served each of them a serving of escargots.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Giselle was still feeding Carol during this time.

Giselle said, "Look Carol, they're already on the snails."

"But I don't wanna eat snails," said Carol.

"You don't have a choice!"

Giselle fed Carol some escargots while Giselle was talking.

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

Lester said, "Now THESE don't look delicious."

"Oh come on!" said Nick. "Don't be such a sissy!"

"I didn't say I don't wanna eat 'em," said Lester.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"So here's the flying saucer on our future space leg, and then it goes YUM!" said Giselle as she fed Carol her last blood sausages.

"I'm not a baby," said Carol.

"Who cares? I fed a baby in one of my missions," said Giselle.

"What mission?" said Carol as she blinks her right eye.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

Napoleon stuck his tongue out.

"Congratulations!" said the Goodra. "You may now spin the wheel."

Napoleon got another wasabi bomb from the roulette.

**Mac – on roadblock**

"I don't want another wasabi," said Mac.

"Then you gotta guess the correct answer, there's nothing else we can do," said Trev.

The Goodra said, "What Pokémon found Dark University? Is it: A, a Mightyena; B, a Weavile; C, a Spiritomb; or D, a Zoroark?"

Mac tried thinking for the correct answer, but he decided that he should guess instead.

Mac said, "D, I guess."

"D is... incorrect!" said the Goodra.

"No!" said Mac.

"Two minutes of wasabi bomb starts now," said the Goodra as he started the timer.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

"Bon appetit," said both Lea &amp; Glace as they served the dishes to the Italian Beautifly and Dustox.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was too late when we asked him for some other translations," said Lea. "Like we asked what taxi is in French, and we also asked fast or hurry. We also tried to remember left, right, straight, or whatsoever directions there are. We got to ask what 'have a good meal' means, and also 'need anything else?'"

_Back to the race..._

"Besoin d'autre chose?" asked Lea to their customers, meaning: "Need anything else?"

The Dustox shook his head.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"It's so beautiful!" said Mollie, complimenting on the Jolteon's tune.

The Jolteon smiled and handed them their next clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 7th**

"Let's eat, we haven't had breakfast yet," said Maverick.

The two left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

Napoleon stuck his tongue out and got their next clue.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 10th**

Napoleon &amp; Iris both read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

"Now we know there's one team behind us," said Iris.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"Giselle has eight plates," said Nick. "This has to be our last dish."

"The spikes give me the goosebumps," said Lester as he saw the imported sea urchins right in front of him.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Hurry up!" said Giselle. "They're almost done."

Giselle still kept feeding Carol.

"Last few, come on!" said Giselle.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

The Salamence said, "Deux portions de soupe à l'oignon, une portion de boeuf bourguignon, une portion de confit de canard, et deux verres de vin." Meaning: "Two servings of French onion soup, one serving of boeuf bourguignon, one serving of confit de canard, and two glasses of wine."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"It was almost lunch," said Glace. "So when we heard the gym leaders' customers saying a lot of stuff. We were thankful that we got here a bit early and we were also thankful that we found a translator on the corner of the restaurant."

"If we were them, with no translator, we would've switched detours," said Lea. "Even if it's not a good time to."

_Back to the race..._

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

"Besoin d'autre chose?" asked Lea to their customers.

The Dustox said, "Le jus d'orange, avec deux pailles." Meaning: "The orange juice, and two straws."

Lea &amp; Glace went to get them the orange juice and the two straws. A minute later, they came back with the drinks.

Lea asked, "Délicieux?" Meaning: "Delicious?"

The Dustox replied, "Délicieux en effet!" Meaning: "Delicious indeed!"

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

"How are we gonna take this down?" asked Kaulthon to Dranoel softly.

"Can you speak in English?" asked Dranoel to their customers.

"Qu'est-ce?" said the Dragonite, meaning: "What?"

The Salamence pointed on some pictures on the menu.

"Alright," said Dranoel.

The two went to the kitchen.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

Two teams got their clue after listening to the Jolteon's tune.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 8th / 9th**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 8th / 9th**

"Let's eat!" said Romana. "I'm so ***king hungry right now."

"I miss our French food," said Kelly.

"We're doing chow 'em down," announced Ben.

Lilly announced, "Chow 'em down."

The two teams left the are.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

The two came back to their customers with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Merci," said the Dragonite and Salamence.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Mac – on roadblock**

"Last one!" said Trev.

"I want ice cream, but we don't have money," said Mac.

"We're last already, but once we get out of here in no time, we shall catch up to them."

"I like your optimism, but at this point my tongue's too tired to taste another wasabi."

Trev was begging on a table with three customers for giving them one free ice cream. The customers smiled and ordered an ice cream for Mac.

"Thank you very much!" said Trev. "You're all so kind."

The customers smiled.

"Mac, wait for your ice cream," said Trev.

"How?" asked Mac.

"From them," said Trev.

"Thank you so much, kind Pokémons!" said Mac.

The customers smiled.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on chow 'em down**

"We're done!" announced Nick.

The Mantyke came with a tray. The tray contained two bowls of cheese ice cream and their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

"Hurry! Last two!" said Giselle as she shoved the food to Carol's mouth.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd**

While Nick was eating his ice cream, Lester read the clue silently while eating his ice cream.

"It's a good thing we have desserts," said Lester.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on chow 'em down**

Giselle announced, "Done!"

Carol said with her mouth full, "My mouth hurts."

"Don't worry baby, we have ice cream."

The Mantyke came with a tray. The tray contained two bowls of cheese ice cream and their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Prism Tower. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Giselle. "Once at Centrico Plaza, rappel yourselves up to the highest level of Prism Tower."

Giselle hurriedly eat the ice cream while Carol was still chewing in her food.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

Lea &amp; Glace were both seen borrowing the violins. The two went to their customers and played the violins in front of them. The Beautifly smiled and continued eating. Everyone else in the restaurant's dining area watched them play the violin.

Post-leg confessional:

"We want to keep our customers entertained during their meal," said Lea. "But we got everyone's attention."

"So I was genius enough to think about going around the restaurant carrying a little container," said Glace.

_Back to the race..._

Everyone there was clapping. Glace said something about going around to collect money, with the help of their translator before they started playing the violins. Not long after, Glace was walking around the restaurant to collect money.

"We don't have any talent," said Kaulthon to the camera.

-Lumiose City-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"To Centrico Plaza please," said Carol to a cab driver.

"Fast! Fast!" said Nick to their cab driver.

The two teams were seen getting into two different cabs.

"They are not beating us today," said Giselle.

"Let's prove to them that we're faster," said Lester.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

Nick said, "It wasn't a race for first, but we wanted to see if we could beat them or not."

"Which will show both of us teams who is faster," said Lester.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Mac – on roadblock**

Mac alternately ate the milk ice cream and the wasabi bomb.

"You can do it!" cheered Trev.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

Lea counted the money they have collected while Glace was returning the violins.

"That's nine hundred and forty," said Lea.

The two hi-fived.

Lea approached their customers.

The Dustox said, "À emporter."

Glace asked their translator what it meant.

Glace told Lea, "Those are for take-out."

Lea took the dishes into the kitchen.

The Beautifly told Glace, "Le projet de loi s'il vous plaît."

Glace asked their translator again and he said it means they are gonna pay the bill already.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Mac – on roadblock**

Mac stuck his tongue out and received their next clue.

"Good one!" said Trev. "At least we finished."

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in 11th**

Trev read, "Make your way to Magenta Pokémon Center and look for the Jolteon playing a harmonica who will be handing you your next clue."

As the two left the area, they saw another team coming in.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"How many teams are in there?" asked Janelle.

Mac replied bluntly, "We thought we were last until you two came."

Trev &amp; Mac left the area while Cara looked around finding out that no other team was there by that time.

"We're screwed!" said Cara.

Janelle picked up a clue from the cluebox. She ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

"I'm doing this, since you did the last one," said Cara.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on serve 'em up**

The Dustox paid the bill. The Beautifly told the Dustox something. The Dustox then gave Glace a hundred pokédollars.

The Dustox said, "Pour vous et votre sœur," meaning: "For you and your sister."

"Thank you so much!" Glace said softly.

Lea came back with the customers' food packed for take-out. Glace submitted the bill to the cashier. The twins received their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop, Prism Tower. The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Glace.

The team tried paying their translator, but he wouldn't accept the money, so they just thanked him and hugged him for his help. The twins left the area afterwards.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Janelle watched Cara chew the wasabi vigorously.

"You can do it!" cheered Janelle. "We will survive this leg!"

Post-leg confessional:

Cara said, "Eating those wasabis made my eyes sweat big time. I don't know if it's because it's too spicy or because I was pressured."

Janelle said, "I think both."

"You're... probably right. I wanted to rest from all the pain, especially from my nose, but there's no time to cry when you are STILL fighting for last," said Cara. "Two minutes per wasabi was real pressure. What made things worse was... I barely answered any of those questions correctly."

"That sure hurt," said Janelle.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two entered the restaurant.

"It feels good leading our pack or hangover victims," said Mollie.

The team chose a table. They sat on the restaurant sofa and waited for the Mantyke come with their food. The Mantyke came with their first dish.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

"Imported ox tongue!" said Mollie.

The two ate their food with fashion.

"Our bon appetit together in Lumiose," said Maverick.

"Instagram after the race or what?" said Mollie.

"Instagram after the race, Meowmee," said Maverick.

The two continued eating with style.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two listened to the Jolteon playing his harmonica.

Post-leg confessional:

"I could understand his music," said Iris. "It was probably about his early life and how his days were hard."

"On the other hand, I can't understand music," said Napoleon. "I don't have any beat, I have two left feet, et cetera."

_Back to the race..._

The Jolteon finished his tune and handed the couple their next clue.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 10th**

"We don't have a choice," said Iris. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Napoleon.

"So..." Iris said.

"So we're doing chow 'em down," Napoleon announced.

The two left the area.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara chomped on her second wasabi bomb.

"This is a mean mental challenge," said Janelle to the camera. "I can't say that we're strong mentally or physically, but we can survive these legs with all the things that we have. Teams will definitely make mistakes along the way. What I really think that's important is the prize money. Cara needs it and I'm her best friend, and a best friend always helps a best friend in need."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were still eating with style.

Mollie said, "I'm glad we don't have to use the express pass."

Maverick said, "We still don't know who we should give it to."

"Should we give it to Harl &amp; Natt?"

"I still don't know, they have ended up fourth in the first leg, and I think they're a strong team."

"So what'll happen?"

"If they're a strong team, then all of a sudden, they make a huge mistake, they'll have that express pass to save them."

"How about Iris &amp; Napoleon?"

"They were on a footrace with us for first, I personally think they're strong, so it's best if we don't give it to a strong team."

"Then which teams do you think are weak?"

"I would say the team who checked-in last in the previous leg."

"Is that... the gym leaders?"

"Possibly, if we give them our express pass... I don't know, we'll see."

"Which teams are the weak ones behind us?"

"We saw... Lilly &amp; Kelly, Ben &amp; Romana, Mac &amp; Trev, and Iris &amp; Napoleon. Among the four teams, I think Mac &amp; Trev are the weakest, but they're an all-male team, so we can't underestimate them right now. Iris &amp; Napoleon were on a footrace with us last leg. Ben &amp; Romana will probably have other struggles. If we give them our express pass right now, they'll use it to go straight to the pit stop. If we give it to the housemaids, they'll do the same."

"We can't predict properly who will go far with our express pass. It's best to save it for another day."

"I agree, Meowmee."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara was on her third wasabi that time.

Post-leg confessional:

Cara said, "It hurt so much back there. Eating all those wasabis was torture. I told myself that I can't eat anymore, but I told myself I have to do this for my husband, I need the prize money. If I quit right there, I would only fail myself from saving my husband. I kept telling myself not to quit, never to quit."

_Back to the race..._

"I won't be able to understand her pain," said Janelle to the camera. "I'll just wonder right now why she's crying so badly."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The two teams saw Mollie &amp; Maverick. Each team sat near each other.

"There they are!" said Kelly.

The Mantyke called the Noibat to help her bring the dishes to the other team.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two watched the two teams arrive.

"Now we have to hurry a bit," said Mollie.

The two continued eating with style.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The two teams looked at each other while waiting for their food.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke and the Noibat together.

The two teams ate the food as if there's no tomorrow.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two continued eating fast with fashion, but the other two teams' fast barbaric eating style were faster than the Meowstic's eating speed.

"We still have to observe our dining manners," said Mollie.

Maverick said, "At least we aren't fighting for last."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara was on her fourth wasabi that time.

"All I can do is respect her for her determination to continue," said Janelle to the camera.

Cara stuck her tongue out. She guessed the answer of the next question correctly, but she guessed the next one incorrectly.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The two teams continued eating competitively.

"Let's beat them," said Kelly with her mouth full.

"We're doing that naturally right now," replied Romana with her mouth full.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two finished eating their first dish.

Maverick said, "Plat suivante s'il vous plaît," meaning: "Next dish please."

The Mantyke came with their two dishes of blood sausages.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams paid their cab drivers. They all ran to the tower's base as fast as possible. All four team members were being strapped on that time.

"Rappel race!" said Carol.

Carol started rappelling first, followed by Nick, then Lester, then Giselle.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara's now on her sixth wasabi. After that, she'll have a total of eight points.

Janelle said to the camera, "I'm getting really nervous right now."

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel served the dishes to their customers.

"Sorry for the wait," said Dranoel. "Here are all your dishes."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Romana raised her hand as she finished her first dish with her mouth full.

"Serveuse!" Romana said as she called the Mantyke. "Apportez le reste des plats ici," meaning: "Waitress, bring the rest of the dishes here."

The Mantyke brought all the dishes on a tray. Kelly raised her hand afterwards. She told the Mantyke that they want the same thing done to them. Romana glared at her.

"Copycats," said Romana in a soft but evil voice.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Nous voulons que tous nos plats, là aussi, tout comme eux," Maverick said which means: "We want all our dishes here too, just like them."

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Cara spun the wheel and got another wasabi bomb.

"I'm so nervous right now I wanna go to the washroom," said Janelle to the camera.

Soon after she said that, she rushed to the washroom.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

The Noibat informed the three teams in English that they must eat the foods in a certain order as soon as they got all their dishes on the table.

"Who cares?" said Romana.

"I don't," said Kelly.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in 11th**

The Jolteon handed them their clue after the Jolteon finished playing his tune.

"Yes!" said Trev. "We get to eat, for FREE!"

"YES!" said Mac.

The two left the area.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick got to the top first, followed by Giselle, then Lester, then Carol.

"Welcome to Lumiose," greeted gym leader Mayliza.

Ryder said, "Nick &amp; Lester, Carol &amp; Giselle, you are the third team and the fourth team to arrive."

Nick &amp; Lester did a hi-ten. Giselle sighed while rolling her eyes, while Carol looked guilty.

"However," continued Ryder. "All of you took a taxi here instead of walking on foot."

Nick &amp; Lester had anxious faces. Carol's face looked like as if she was about to explode. Giselle remained calm in that situation.

"Therefore, both teams have incurred a thirty-minute penalty. You can step inside the elevator and stay inside the tower during your penalty time, because we won't have enough space later on, but make sure to come back when the time's almost up, once twenty-five minutes of your penalties have passed," ended Ryder.

The two teams went inside the elevator and waited for their penalty inside the tower.

-Sushi High Roller-

**Cara** – **on roadblock**

Carol stuck her tongue out and received their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

"We can't lose more time," said Janelle.

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The team chose a table as they entered the restaurant.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

"They're here," said Kelly while eating.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

Romana said while eating, "Well, we've beaten them and they can't beat us anymore."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two finished their second dish.

"We have to follow the order," said Maverick. "We want to be safe from any penalties."

"Steak tartare!" said Mollie.

The two started eating their own steak tartares.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The Mantyke brought the first dish to them.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

Post-leg confessional:

"We were expecting a heavy, exotic, unique, and gross meal," said Napoleon. "But we were too hungry to ask what the foods were."


	11. It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food 5

-Centrico Plaza-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two were shown rappelling up the tower.

"This is so awesome!" shouted Lea.

Moments later, they were on top of Prism Tower.

"Welcome to Lumiose," greeted gym leader Mayliza.

"Thanks!" said Glace.

"Your city is one of a kind!" said Lea. "Especially from this view!"

"Thank you!" said Mayliza.

Ryder said, "Lea, I can say that you love heights."

Lea nodded.

Ryder said, "I've heard that you two were playing the violins at the detour?"

"Yes sir," replied Glace.

Ryder said, "That should be wonderful, well, Lea &amp; Glace, you are the fifth team to arrive."

"Wait wait wait," said Glace.

"However," Ryder continued, "Two teams who have incurred the same type of penalty arrived before you."

"Which makes us... third?" said Glace.

"And... you aren't wrong," said Ryder. "Lea &amp; Glace, you are team number three."

**Lea &amp; Glace — 3rd place = 11:30 AM**

"We came from ninth, on a footrace for last, to third!" said Lea proudly.

"I did not see that coming!" said Glace in a surprised tone.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

Ben was shown eating hurriedly, while Romana was shown eating wildly.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Lilly ate swiftly with style, while Kelly ate wildly like Romana.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The couple continued eating with style. They tried to pick up speed, but their speed had no chance of beating the other two teams' eating speed.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two ate quickly like hungry wolves. Napoleon raised his hand to call the Mantyke, because they have finished their first dishes. The Mantyke came back with their second dishes.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The couple continued eating with style. They were starting their fourth food already during this time.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

Romana still continued eating wildly.

Romana asked, "Hey Kelly, who's faster between us?"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Kelly was also eating wildly during this time.

Kelly said while chewing on her food, "We're equally fast."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two still ate like hungry wolves.

"It's another team," said Iris.

Napoleon looked at the entrance door while eating.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two found seats and a table. The Mantyke came with their first dishes.

"Bon appetit." said the Mantyke.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

Ben stopped eating for a few seconds

Ben said, "I'm full."

Romana said, "Shut up and eat, we're in a race!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Lilly also stopped eating for some time.

"Kel, slow down," said Lilly.

"We're in a reality competition, Lil," said Kelly. "There's not enough time to stop eating."

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate their food slowly.

"Like it or not, we don't have a choice," said Mac.

"I know," said Trev.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

Napoleon raised his hand and requested for their third dish to be ready.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two still ate with style.

"Meowskiz," said Mollie. "I think I know who to give the other express pass to."

"Who?" asked Maverick.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate slowly.

Trev said, "We know there's a team behind us, we shouldn't worry about getting eliminated today."

Mac added, "They could be doing the other detour."

"But they are pretty far behind."

"Trev, you'll never know."

The two continued eating slowly.

-Magenta Pokémon Center-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

After they have listened to the Jolteon's tune, the Jolteon handed them their next clue.

"We should do chow 'em down, that's where we're good at," said Janelle.

"But I thought we're on a diet?" said Cara.

"Cara, there's no such thing as 'diet' in The Amazing Race. Plus, we'll lose weight if we run, especially since we're in last."

"But how about the other detour?"

"The customers might speak in French. I can tell you this early that French is my Achilles' heel."

"Alright, chow 'em down it is."

"Chow 'em down it is!"

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Romana finished eating during this time.

Romana said, "Hey Kelly, I can't believe I won."

"You cheated! You SNAKE!" said Kelly in frustration with her mouth full.

"Really? How?" asked Romana with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Lilly said, "Kel, it's just competition, please be a sport."

Kelly told Lilly angrily, "You hurry up!"

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two were already on their third dish during this time. Napoleon raised his hand up again and requested their fourth dish to be ready soon.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their fifth dish during this time.

"I wanna order wine," said Maverick.

"Me too," said Mollie. "But I don't wanna get drunk and lose on a footrace."

"I know, Meowmee," said Maverick.

The two continued eating with style.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two were still eating slowly on their first dish during this time.

"This will get us nowhere, Trev," said Mac. "We have to eat faster even if we don't like the dish."

"Alright," said Trev.

The two picked up some eating speed.

-Restaurant Le Wow-

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel – on serve 'em up**

Their customers were shown paying the bill. The gym leaders got their next clue after submitting the bill.

**Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel; Currently in 6th**

"Holy dragon lords!" said Dranoel after reading the clue. "We'll never get out of this like this."

"What?" said Kaulthon.

Dranoel pointed the paragraph to Kaulthon.

"Ouch!" said Kaulthon. "My fault, cousin. I'm very sorry."

The two left the area.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Kelly finished eating by this time.

"Hurry up, Benjiboy!" demanded Romana.

Kelly demanded, "Lil, eat up! We don't want us to lose to a bunch of strong-looking models."

Romana said, "Hey! We're not just strong-looking! We're strong by ourselves!"

Ben said, "Actually..."

"Shut up and eat!" hissed Romana while she widened her suddenly intimidating eyes.

"Whoa there!" said Ben.

"Eat!" demanded Romana. "NOW!"

Ben hurriedly finish his foods.

"You! Eat too!" demanded Kelly.

"What's wrong with you, Kel?" said Lilly.

Kelly, still frustrated, ignored Lilly. Lilly continued eating anyway.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on chow 'em down**

The two are now on their fourth dish.

"I don't like the taste," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "Me too."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two slowed down their eating speed. They were finishing their fifth dish during this time.

"Meow, I'm full," said Mollie.

"Me... sightly too," said Maverick.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Trev ate slowly while Mac ate as quick as he would normally do.

"Now or never, Trev," said Mac. "You can't be picky now. You gotta eat."

"We should switch," said Trev.

"We can't now," said Mac. "I don't wanna do it. You have to eat."

**Ben &amp; Romana – on chow 'em down**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Ben finished eating by this time.

"Yes!" shouted Romana.

Romana caught the attention of the other customers.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two are still on their fourth dish.

"This does not please my taste buds," said Napoleon.

"Same here," said Iris.

The two continued eating their dishes.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two are starting their sixth dishes, cows' brains, slowly.

"We're telling ourselves not to use our express pass," said Maverick.

"But we're already full," said Mollie. "And switching will be a complete waste of time and effort."

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac raised his hand. The Mantyke came with their second dishes.

"Trev," said Mac. "You got to eat, some way or another."

Trev sighed.

Mac said, "Trev, do you wanna die from hunger? What if Cara &amp; Janelle eat fast? What if they're on the other detour? You have to eat, Trev."

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in** **7th**

The two ate their own fromage ice cream. Romana was reading the clue when she suddenly widened her eyes.

Romana read aloud, "Caution! Do not check-in in eleventh place!"

Romana caught the attention of some customers and all the other racers there.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on chow 'em down**

Lilly lost her eating fashion and ate as quickly as possible.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were still full, but they decided to eat slowly.

"There are still two teams behind us," said Mollie. "Do you wanna use the express pass?"

Maverick said, "I want to, but we're probably halfway through."

"We should save it for a better day."

"Right!"

The two maintained their eating fashion while trying to eat fast.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their dishes this time.

"We have to beat someone," said Napoleon. "At least the Meowstics."

The two continued eating quickly.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Trev started eating quickly upon hearing what Romana said.

"We have to beat someone else besides the pinkies," said Mac while eating his second dish.

**Lilly** **&amp; Kelly; Currently in 8th**

During this time, Lilly finished her meal, Romana finished her ice cream, and Ben &amp; Romana were leaving the area. The Mantyke came with a tray containing

their next clue with two fromage ice creams. The two ate their ice creams hurriedly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two got in seeing every other team panicking.

"What's going on?" wondered Janelle.

The Mantyke served them their first dishes after they've found seats.

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

"Wow!" said Cara.

"Let's... chow 'em down!" said Janelle.

The two ate their first dishes vigorously. Lilly &amp; Kelly could be seen exiting the restaurant from the background.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams were shown looking around from the top of the tower.

Ryder said, "I can check you all in now."

The two teams stepped on the mat.

"Nick &amp; Lester, Carol &amp; Giselle, you are officially teams number four and five," ended Ryder.

**Nick &amp; Lester** — **4th place = 11:53 AM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle** — **5th place = 11:53 AM**

Nick &amp; Lester clapped.

"Just one team," said Lester.

"I guess that would be the twins," said Carol.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two continued eating as fast as they can.

Mac said, "The pinkies still don't know about the double elimination."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two were almost done with their sixth dish by this time.

"We can make it, we shouldn't let the Kecleons pass us," said Maverick.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were finishing their fifth dish this time.

"You'll never know what'll happen to us," said Napoleon. "We could be eliminated today, we could be eliminated on another day, we could win the race, we could also not."

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown eating vigorously.

Post-leg confessional:

Janelle said, "There was nothing we could do. The teams left there were all ahead of us. Two teams there finished in the top two last leg. The other one was just ahead of us."

"We noticed that it was possible to beat that team," said Cara.

_Back to the race..._

"We can beat them!" said Janelle, pointing to Trev &amp; Mac.

"We have to!" said Cara.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

"That's huge!" exclaimed Iris as the Mantyke served them the cows' brains.

The two ate like hungry wolves still.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Escargots!" exclaimed Mollie as they were about to start their seventh dish.

The two continued eating with style.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate as fast as they could. Mac raised his hand to call their third dishes to come.

"They're fast!" said Trev.

"You're right!" said Mac.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two raised their hands to call their second dishes to come.

"We can beat them," repeated Janelle.

"We have to," repeated Cara.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Kaulthon** **&amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two were shown arriving at the plaza. They were being strapped on as soon as they got there.

"There's nothing else we could do," said Dranoel. "We just have to accept our fate."

Since these two do not have arms, their rappel is different from the others and specially made for them.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Almost done," said Maverick as both of them were almost done eating the escargots.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two ate as fast as they could.

"They're done?" said Mac in a surprised tone as they saw Cara &amp; Janelle raising their hands.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

Their third dish came.

"This is speed eating for survival," said Janelle.

The two continued eating vigorously.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were about to finish their sixth dish.

"We can't take forever here," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "I just wish we have the express pass right now, so that we'll be safe at least."

"I agree, my lovely poet," said Iris.

The two continued eating fast.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Kaulthon** **&amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two got on top of the tower.

"Welcome to Lumiose!" greeted Mayliza.

"Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel," started Ryder.

"Yes we know," said Kaulthon.

Dranoel added, "Our fate has been sealed."

"You are the sixth team to arrive," continued Ryder, "However, you have incurred a two-hour penalty at the roadblock."

"Yes, we shall wait it out to our end," said Kaulthon.

"I need you to wait inside the tower so that we'll have enough space later," ended Ryder.

The two nodded and went inside the elevator.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams could be seen running to the tower's base. All four team members are being strapped on.

"We are not losing to you today!" said Romana in a mean tone.

"So are we!" said Kelly angrily.

Kelly and Romana got ahead and were both rappelling up. Ben and Lilly followed slowly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben &amp; Romana**

"We left the restaurant before them," said Romana. "But Ben's unlucky bathroom break made them catch up!"

"I'm sorry," said Ben.

"If this happens on the final four or if we're fighting for last, I'm going to pulverize you!" said Romana angrily.

"Yes, Ma," said Ben.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

"Oursins are delicious," said Maverick while eating their final dish.

The two continued eating with their style.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their seventh dish during this time.

"We can definitely beat them," said Iris.

The two raised their eating speed by a few bits.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were seen raising their hands for their fourth dishes.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac raised his hand for their fourth dishes. Trev was just finishing his third dish by this time.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly got on top of Prism Tower first, followed by Romana.

"Hah!" said Kelly.

"You cheated!" said Romana.

"Really? How?" imitated Kelly as she smirked while raising an eyebrow with confidence.

Romana was angrily speechless during time, so she decided to look down for Ben.

"Ben!" shouted Romana. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying to enjoy the view!" replied Ben.

"There's no time for that!" shouted Romana.

Kelly's voice was calm when she said, "Lil, hurry!"

"I'm trying, but the view is so gorgeous," said Lilly.

Kelly rolled her eyes and yelled, "We don't have all the time for that now!"

Ryder and Mayliza were just there waiting patiently.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on chow 'em down**

The two finished their food and raised their hands.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two were finishing their eighth dish during this time.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown starting their fifth dishes.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Trev was still halfway through the fourth dish. Mac raised his hand for their fifth dishes.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 9th**

The two were eating ice cream while reading the clue.

"We shouldn't read that aloud," said Mollie softly. "We might scare Cara &amp; Janelle."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on chow 'em down**

The two finished their food and raised their hands. Mantyke came with two bowls of fromage ice cream and their next clue.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 10th**

"Make your way on foot to the next pit stop," they both read.

The two hurriedly ate their ice creams.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two ate their ice creams calmly.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Among the four, Lilly was the last one shown getting on top of the tower.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

Ryder said, "Ben &amp; Romana, Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are technically the seventh and eighth teams to arrive; however, being clearly told to eat the dishes in a certain order, you have disregarded it, especially you two."

Ryder looked at Romana and Kelly with a serious face.

"For that, you have incurred a thirty-minute penalty each, and I need you to wait inside the tower before I can check both teams in," ended Ryder.

The two walked towards the elevator. Ben pressed the button.

"This is double elimination leg," said Romana softly in a worried tone.

Kelly wore an extremely worried face. The two were shown getting inside the elevator.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Iris &amp; Napoleon finished their ice creams first and left the area as quick as possible. Mollie &amp; Maverick finished thirty seconds after.

"We can beat them," said Mollie optimistically.

The two also left the area.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown finishing their fifth dishes.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac was almost finished with his fifth dish. Trev was not close to halfway through his fifth dish.

"I'm full," said Trev.

"I still want our adventure to continue," said Mac.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The Mantyke came with their sixth dishes. Minutes after, they were seen almost finishing their sixth dish.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac stopped eating and said, "I have to say, this is a heavy meal for us."

-Centrico Plaza-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two teams were shown getting strapped on. Iris started rappelling first, followed by Napoleon, then Mollie, then Maverick.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two could be seen raising their hands up for their seventh dishes.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac raised his hand for their sixth dishes.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Iris &amp; Napoleon were on top of the tower during this time. Mollie &amp; Maverick arrived seconds after.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome to Lumiose!"

"Thank you!" said the four team members.

Ryder said, "Iris &amp; Napoleon, Mollie &amp; Maverick, you are technically the ninth and tenth teams to arrive."

"Did we get a penalty?" wondered Mollie.

"However," Ryder continued, "Three teams are still on their penalties, which makes you teams number six, and seven."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** — **6th place = 12:31 PM**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** — **7th place = 12:31 PM**

"I did not see that coming," said Maverick.

Post-leg confessional:

**Iris &amp; Napoleon**

"We're glad that we were able to beat Mollie &amp; Maverick today," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "We failed to procure those express passes last leg and we felt a bit, just a little bit, good that we beat them today."

Post-leg confessional:

**Mollie &amp; Maverick**

"Even if we've beaten Iris &amp; Napoleon yesterday, they showed that they are a team that shouldn't be underestimated," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "They may have beaten us today, but we got the express passes last leg."

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on chow 'em down**

The two were halfway through their eighth dish during this time.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

Mac was halfway through this sixth dish while Trev was starting his sixth.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams were shown looking around from the top of the tower.

Ryder said, "I can check you all in now."

The two teams stepped on the mat.

"Ben &amp; Romana, Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are officially teams number eight and nine," ended Ryder.

**Ben &amp; Romana** — **8th place = 12:42 PM**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** — **9th place = 12:42 PM**

"That almost gave me a heart attack," said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"I wasn't so happy with Romana today," said Lilly. "And I wasn't happy with your attitude today, Kel."

Kelly remained noncommittal.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben &amp; Romana**

Ben said, "The competition is heating up, and Ma is getting frustrated with the housemaid."

Romana remained noncommittal.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 11th**

The two were shown eating their own ice creams.

"Caution! Do not check-in in eleventh place," read Janelle.

"Oh my what!?" said Cara.

The two read those words silently over and over. Cara was about to drop a tear, but she held it back.

Cara said, "It's not over until it's really over. We don't know if a team lost a passport, got a penalty, or got lost."

"You're right," said Janelle.

They left the are as soon as they finished their ice cream.

**Trev &amp; Mac – on chow 'em down**

The two were shown eating.

Mac said to the camera, "It's double elimination, even if we beat them, we're done for sure."

Trev added, "What are the odds of someone getting a penalty? Or losing a passport?"

-Centrico Plaza-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were shown arriving at the top of Prism Tower.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome... to Lumiose!"

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"We're remaining calm until you say that we're officially eliminated," said Janelle to Ryder.

Ryder started, "Cara &amp; Janelle... you are the eleventh team to arrive."

Cara &amp; Janelle both nodded.

Ryder continued, "And you know this is a double-elimination leg."

The two continued nodding.

"However, a team is still waiting out its penalty," continued Ryder.

The two continued nodding.

"Therefore, that makes you two... team number ten," ended Ryder.

**Cara &amp; Janelle** — **10th place = 1:06 PM**

Cara was speechless. Janelle hugged her. Cara was crying a little later.

"It's incredible!" exclaimed Janelle.

-Restaurant Le Yeah-

**Trev &amp; Mac; Currently in Last**

The two were shown leaving the area.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Kaulthon** **&amp; Dranoel: Gym Leaders**

The two were called by Ryder.

Ryder said, "Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel, ten teams have checked-in, and your penalty time has just passed halfway."

Kaulthon nodded.

Ryder continued, "For sure, since this is a double elimination leg, I'm sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Kaulthon** **&amp; Dranoel **– **ELIMINATED**

"We accept our fate," said Dranoel.

Post-leg confessional:

"Our goal here is to win," said Dranoel. "And not get eliminated."

"We failed it tragically," said Kauthon. "But I'm glad vacation's over."

_Back to the race, moments later..._

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

The two were shown rappelling up the tower. While doing so, the editors put their confessional's audio on the rappelling scene.

Audio-only post-leg confessional:

"We're glad that we're able to travel out of the Kanto region," said Mac. "And I won't forget these two legs that didn't go well."

Trev said, "We're still thirsty for adventure, but our time has come, and sadly, our adventure has ended."

"The million pokédollars is not a big deal to us, but ending an adventure badly is just another chapter in our lives."

"Our failures today has given us a new lesson, a new experience."

Back to the race audio, as the two got on top of the tower.

Mayliza greeted, "Welcome... to Lumiose!"

Ryder said, "Trev &amp; Mac, you are the last team to arrive."

"We know what's coming up next," said Trev.

"And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder.

**Trev &amp; Mac** — **11th place = 1:32 PM**

**Trev &amp; Mac** – **ELIMINATED**

"We can't believe that our adventure has come to an end," said Trev.

"This will be something worth remembering," said Mac.

**Kaulthon** **&amp; Dranoel** — **Last place = 2:05 PM**

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams travel to the wild Wylds._

"The culture here is rich."

"I've never been to a world with such amazing culture."

_The double yield puts rivals behind._

"We choose to yield..."

"It's full!"

"I hate the fact that it's blind."

_Some teams dance their heart out._

"You can see the culture within it."

"One, two, three, four."

A team was show swaying downwards.

_While other teams try to hit the bullseye._

"Hit it high, don't hit it hard."

"Oh that's easy."

Two team members were shown drawing two different cards from a deck of cards.

_And the race's first fast forward gives a team the golden opportunity._

"Do you wanna do it? A try at least."

"We could get ahead, since we're behind."

_While it gives another team complete tragedy._

"We embarrassed ourselves just to win a fast forward."

"The fast forward has been taken."

This episode: 4/28/14

Next episode: 5/7/14


	12. It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour 1

AN: For this leg's location, I'm using my own. Enjoy the leg! :)

* * *

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve teams continue the race through the Kalos region in the Pokémon World._

_Teams partied..._

"I'm so excited to party!" said Giselle.

_And forgot about the race._

"We're late!" said Mac.

"Idiot! Wake up!" said Romana.

Carol said, "It's almost ten minutes past our departure time."

_Trev &amp; Mac experienced problems with their money shortage._

Trev said, "Right now, we're considered racing hobos."

Mac said, "We didn't have breakfast, and we don't have enough money for breakfast."

_Along the leg, teams eat..._

"Bon appetit," said the Mantyke.

Giselle was shown chomping down the tongue.

"Yes!" said Trev. "We get to eat, for FREE!"

_And eat..._

Romana said, "Shut up and eat, we're in a race!"

Cara was shown chew the wasabi vigorously.

"These are delicious!" commented Lester on the andouillette.

_And eat._

"This is wasabi!?" said Mac as his tears came out.

Mollie &amp; Maverick were shown eating with style.

"This does not please my taste buds," said Napoleon.

Giselle took a spoonful of rabbit meat and shoved it into Carol's mouth.

_Harv &amp; Clairene succeeded in the roadblock and the detour._

Harv &amp; Clairene received their next clue from the Machamp owner at Restaurant Le Wow.

"Excellent!" said Clairene.

_Giving them a first place finish and the express pass._

Ryder said, "Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number one!"

"No one knows that we have an express pass," said Harv.

_Several teams received penalties._

"Therefore, both teams have incurred a thirty-minute penalty," said Ryder.

"I can't eat another wasabi after this," said Kaulthon. "We leave with the two-hour penalty."

"Who cares?" said Romana.

"I don't," said Kelly.

_But in the end, a double elimination sent the gym leaders and the childhood friends home._

Ryder said to Trev &amp; Mac, "Trev &amp; Mac, you are the last team to arrive."

Ryder said to Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel, "Since this is a double elimination leg, I'm sorry to tell you..."

"... That you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder to Trev &amp; Mac.

_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

_This... is Lumiose City. As of today, it is the largest city in the Pokémon World. This dazzling metropolis is located at the heart of Kalos, and it is known as the City of Light. And right here at the heart of Lumiose stands the Pokémon Gym of the city, Prism Tower. It serves as the symbol for Lumiose City, and a pit stop for The Amazing Race Pokémon. Below Prism Tower is Centrico Plaza, which is obviously located in the middle of Lumiose. This plaza, where the iconic tower is located, serves as the start of the third leg... in a race around worlds. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will Harv &amp; Clairene sail through the legs smoothly after finishing first last leg? Who will receive the second express pass from Mollie &amp; Maverick? And will Harl &amp; Natt keep up with their good momentum? Harv &amp; Clairene who arrived at 9:57 AM, will depart... at 9:57 PM._

**Harv &amp; Clairene; 1st to depart = 9:57 PM**

Just from Centrico Plaza, the bright lights in Lumiose made the whole city still bright at night. The two are wearing jackets due to the cold night breeze. Harv ripped open the envelope.

"Make your way to Lumiose Station and warp to the country of Wylds," read both Harv &amp; Clairene.

_"Teams must now warp out of the Pokémon World by taking a subway from Lumiose Station to the warp panel below the Prism Tower, where they must warp to the airport of Wylds. Once there, they must proceed to the Mineral Hall where they'll find their next clue."_

Clairene read, "You have fifteen camyls (pronounced: kei miles) for this leg of the race."

Harv counted the money.

"We're good!" said Harv with a thumbs up.

Clairene read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

"We better watch out," said Harv.

The two were seen leaving the pit stop and getting in a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We got to learn more about ourselves and each other in these past two legs racing together in the urban Kalos," said Harv.

"We're glad that we were both able to sneak in to our parents' drawers to get our own passports," said Clairene. "We're extremely glad that we had won an express pass without the other teams' knowledge."

"I honestly do not know if we'll both be grounded when we get caught by the time we get home."

"I think not even the million pokédollars will please either of our parents."

-Lumiose Station-

The two were at the counter. The Pokémon working there told them that the next subway to the warp panel departs next morning.

"I guess everybody will be back to square one," said Harv to the camera.

-Centrico Plaza-

**Harl &amp; Natt; 2nd to depart = 10:17 PM**

Natt read, "You have fifteen camyls for this leg of the race."

The two were seen getting in a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We hate losing our first place lead... on roadblocks... that Harl performs... twice," said Natt.

Harl said, "I started both roadblocks with another team tied with us for first. Losing first place twice is a complete nightmare... especially for me."

"So we're setting our goal for a win this leg."

"Also, I'll be sitting out on the next roadblock. Arceus hasn't blessed me well yet."

**Lea &amp; Glace; 3rd to depart = 11:30 PM**

"Make your way to the country of Wylds," read Lea.

The two were shown leaving the pit stop on foot.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Going from ninth on the first leg to third on the second leg is a big improvement that we noticed," said Glace.

"We may not have the express pass, nor do we have the chance to get the second one, but we can race these legs strong without the need of those express passes," said Lea confidently.

"Neither of us had a problem with the two roadblocks so far. We had fun at the previous detour, but we had difficulty with the detour on the first leg."

"Don't worry, we have two allied teams that can help us."

"Ehem ehem... boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, his partner, and the girls."

"Haha! Right."

**Nick &amp; Lester; 4th to depart = 11:53 PM**

Nick read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

"Let's go," said Lester.

The two were shown getting inside a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Getting a penalty with only one team beating us was cool," said Lester.

"Because we weren't close to last," added Nick.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; 5th to depart = 11:54 PM**

Carol read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

Giselle said, "I wanna do it on the music freaks that beat us last leg."

"We can't do that! We had an agreement with them."

"So what?"

"I don't want to be a traitor right now."

"Ha! You're only lying to yourself."

"No I'm not!"

The two were shown getting inside a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

Giselle said, "The cool dudes beating us last leg made me want to get rid of them as soon as possible."

Carol said, "Giselle, from the detour to the rappelling, it was all my fault. I was the slow one."

"Yeah, I know that you're a part of the trouble, but I can't get rid of you since you're my teammate."

"Giselle, you have enough time to cool this all down."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; 6th to depart = 12:31 AM**

"Make your way to the country of Wylds," read Iris.

Napoleon was shown counting the money. The two got in a cab afterwards.

Pre-leg confessional:

"It's tough having strong rivals in the race," said Napoleon.

"It's a necessary evil," said Iris. "Our main goal coming into this race is to win, but we can't if strong teams will be with us on the final leg."

"So our side goal now is to get rid of them."

"It will be a challenge since they have an express pass."

"The risky part is the second express pass. If we U-turn or yield them when they still have the express pass, we will not have a chance to get it from them."

"But I think they see us as a strong team, and giving the express pass to us would mean a big mistake to them."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; 7th to depart = 12:32 AM**

"Make your way to Lumiose Station and warp to the country of Wylds," read both Maverick and Mollie.

The two were shown getting in to a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Having to hold two express passes makes us feel powerful," said Maverick.

"We just do not know who to give the other one to," said Mollie.

"We were thinking on Harl &amp; Natt or the Kecleons, but giving it to strong teams could cost us the race."

"Anyway, we still have no final decision on who to give it too. If we can get rid of it soon, it will make us both feel more relieved not having to hold that

responsibility."

**Ben &amp; Romana; 8th to depart = 12:42 AM**

Ben read, "Caution! Blind double yield ahead."

Romana said, "It sounds so sweet, yet so sour."

The two got in a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

Romana said, "We want to get rid of the housemaids as soon as we can. They're both gonna kill me, especially the Kirlia. I'm so p***ed off with that kirlie Kirlia."

Ben said, "Ma is just looking down on the housemaids, simply because they're housemaids. Sometimes, I try to ignore her points of view, because... some of those are completely wrong."

"What the heck!? Ben, they're housemaids! All they do is clean the house. They don't get a high salary and I think they don't deserve to win."

"Shut it, Ma. They'll be watching this when we're done with the race, and they will really kill you."

"I don't care! I'll kill then first!"

Ben took a fan out and he started fanning the angry Romana.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; 9th to depart = 12:43 AM**

Kelly read, "You have fifteen camyls for this leg of the race."

The two went inside a taxi.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Today, I just learned that Kelly has bad sportsmanship," said Lilly. "She wasn't like that before. It was a completely different side of her."

"Just because she's rich and just because we're housemaids, she will try to get rid of us," said Kelly.

"Kel, in a situation like that, all you need to do is breathe in... and breathe out."

"Romana is one big threat right now. If we don't get rid of her soon, Lilly and I will be so doomed."

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Last to depart = 1:06 AM**

Janelle was seen counting the money.

"Off we go!" Cara said energetically.

The two got in a cab.

Pre-leg confessional:

Cara said, "Being at the back of the pack for the whole leg was really scary."

Janelle said, "Life at the back of the pack is hard. We made the same mistake with the other teams at Lost Hotel, but somehow, all the other teams were faster

than us."

"Speaking of getting lucky last leg, we beat one team at the detour on a double elimination leg and we barely survived."

"Luckily, we don't think anyone will be targeting us after our poor performance last leg."

-Lumiose Station-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twins**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The three teams were all at a corner discussing.

"For sure," started Lester. "Two of our allies are gone."

"I wonder who survived last leg," said Carol.

Lea said, "The gym leaders got a two-hour penalty at the roadblock yesterday."

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"Kaulthon threw up all the wasabi unintentionally," said Glace. "He was given an option to start over, but he couldn't handle more wasabi... I guess."

"So that leaves us to Trev &amp; Mac or Janelle &amp; Cara," concluded Lester.

Cara &amp; Janelle showed up.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Hey everybody!" greeted Cara.

"What happened to Trev &amp; Mac last leg?" questioned Lester.

"They looked too full eating all those food," said Cara.

Janelle added, "So we were able to overtake them."

"I feel sorry for them," said Carol. "Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel too."

"I don't feel any sympathy for any of our two... 'allies,'" said Giselle.

"Hey!" said Carol. "They will be watching this."

"Anyway," said Lester. "There's an upcoming yield. Does anybody have any suggestions?"

Giselle said bluntly, "Without a doubt, you two."

"Hey!" said Carol. "Sorry about this Lester, I'll stop her from putting your faces on the yield board."

Lester looked like he grew a phobia of Giselle. Giselle just glared at Lester.

"I say we get the strong ones down," suggested Glace.

Janelle asked, "Like who?"

"The Meowstics," said Nick.

"The Kecleons," added Lea.

"And the kiddies," said Glace.

"How about the Chespin and Fennekin?" asked Lester.

"They look strong," commented Lea.

Glace said, "Thing is... I think they'll make mistakes, big ones, but we'll never know just from the looks."

Cara said, "What if Janelle and I spare the kids and the Meowstics?"

Lester replied, "Your choice."

"Okay," said Cara. "We're putting our vote on the Kecleons."

"I'd love to get the Meowstics," said Glace. "Even if they have the express pass number two, I doubt Lea and I would get it."

"I want to target the kiddies since they won last leg," said Nick.

Giselle said, "And I would definitely want to get rid of our red and orange, or pink allies."

"That's enough Giselle!" said Carol. "I think we should leave now."

With the permission from Lester, the comrades left the alliance talk.

"So no main target," said Lester.

"Yeah," said Lea.

The three teams went to different directions. Lea and Nick winked at each other before splitting up.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"If it'd be anyone else in the final three," said Napoleon. "I pick nerd and geek."

Iris pointed at Harl &amp; Natt. Harl could be seen silently complaining to Natt about the sleeping environment. Natt was shown reading a geography book.

"Let's approach them," suggested Clairene.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt was flipping a page when the alliance suddenly came.

"We want you guys in the final three with us," said Napoleon.

"Thanks!" said Natt. "But we're not putting ourselves in any alliances."

The four left without another word.

Post-leg confessional:

**Harl &amp; Natt**

"From the way that they left, I could tell that they wanted us in their small alliance," said Natt. "But after what happened to us and our agreement with the Meowstics, we decided not to stick ourselves to anyone else anymore."

_Back to the race..._

All the teams were seen boarding a train. The teams exited the train after the train ride. The team members stepped on the warp panel one by one.

_"All teams are now making their way to the rural country of Wylds."_

* * *

Eastern Wylds Map: Nothing extremely significant, but feel free to look at it. By the way, sorry for the inconvenience.

platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) Eastern (dash) Wylds (dash) 452436427

* * *

-Wylds Airport-

The teams exited the warp room one by one.

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana:** **Models**

"That yield is gonna be ours," said Romana as she and Ben ran out of the airport.

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"We can't let them get ahead of us," said Kelly as she and Lilly ran out of the airport.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: Dating**

The four teams ran out of the airport simultaneously.

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

"Meowskiz, I have to go to the bathroom," said Mollie.

**Nick** **&amp;** **Lester:** **Band** **Mates**

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace:** **Twin** **Athletes**

The two teams exited the airport together.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: Comrades**

The two ran out of the airport.

-Wylds-

It is a sunny mid-afternoon in the rural monarch nation. The soil has the color of rust. The sky has an orange color. The land is inhabited by lion creatures called lyons. They are pretty similar to lions, except the lyons have colorful manes. Outside the airport is a river, and a raft for transportation between sides of the river.

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana:** **Models**

The two got on the raft first.

Romana told the lyon managing the raft, "We leave now! I'll pay you extra."

The raft was about to leave. Lilly &amp; Kelly made it on during the last second. The raft left the airport's side of the land. Romana was shown paying the lyon.

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"See you waiting at the yield," said Kelly.

"No!" said Romana. "You're getting yielded today!"

"No! You're gonna have to wait on your yield!"

"No! You are!"

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: Dating**

The four teams got to the river area.

"It left!" said Harl.

"We'll have to wait I guess," said Cara.

Since there was only one raft that day, the four teams waited for the only raft to come back.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We're gonna have to wait," said Glace.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Our yield's gone!" said Giselle. "Thanks a lot, Carol."

Carol replied, "You are always welcome."

The seven teams waited on a queue. Carol &amp; Giselle were each chewing gum.

Carol asked, "Anybody want some gum?"

Harv, Clairene, Janelle, Lea, Nick, and Glace each took a gum from Carol.

-Wylds Airport-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Okay, I'm done," said Mollie.

"I have to go too," said Maverick.

"Why didn't you do so earlier?"

"Because I felt it just now."

-Wylds-

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana:** **Models**

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The two arrived on the other side of the river. The two teams went to two different directions.

"You're going down!" said Kelly.

"No! You're going down!" said Romana.

"Can you just quit it?" said Lilly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the river, the raft came back.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: Dating**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"It's full," said the lyon.

"We can wait," said Glace.

The raft left the area as Glace, Lea, Lester, Nick, Giselle, and Carol patiently wait for the raft to come back again. Meanwhile, the last team came out of the airport.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"At least there are still some teams," said Mollie.

The couple walked towards the quite long queue for the raft.

"This will take a while," said Maverick.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"Yield time!" said Kelly.

"Kel, no!" said Lilly in a strict tone. "If you wanna target them, get them on the next U-turn."

"But I wanna..."

"No! We choose not to yield."

"But but..."

"You've had enough madness for one night."

Lilly took a clue at the cluebox. She ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly;** **Currently** **in** **1st**

Lilly read, "Make your way by mine cart to Wylds Mines to find your next clue."

The two left the area. Kelly wore a traumatized face. They went inside the hall and got in a mine cart. The mine cart left soon after.

_Moments later..._

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana:** **Models**

"Here we are!" said Romana. "We choose to yield..."

Romana was about to take a picture out. Ben was stopping her.

"What the ***k is wrong with you!?" said Romana in a rage.

"We choose not to yield," announced Ben.

"How the... How dare you... How...?"

"We officially choose to yield no one."

"You're a traitor! You betrayed me! I thought we were in this together!?"

"I never agreed with you in the first place."

Ben took a clue and read it. While he was reading it, he held Romana in a way that she wouldn't escape from his grip.

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana;** **Currently** **in** **2nd**

"You liar! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR! A BIG, FAT, LIAR!" Romana raged.

"We don't have time for all this," said Ben. "And I never lied to you anytime during the race."

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU WICKED SON OF A... I MEAN, YOU WICKED EX-BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE GOING TO..." Romana raged.

Romana wasn't done raging yet. She went completely wild. Ben just pulled her to the mine cart. The mine cart left the area.

"MARK MY WORDS, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" said Romana.

The "small events" following that madness were edited out.

-Wylds-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: Dating**

The four teams left the raft.

"Let's yield the Meowstics," said Iris.

"Ha! I really want to agree with you," said Harl. "But we don't wanna screw up our little chances on the express pass."

"Why them?" Cara whispered to Janelle softly.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The three teams were not shown getting on the raft. This scene showed them leaving it instead. The three teams moved hurriedly, especially Giselle.

"Giselle!" called Carol. "Wait!"

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

"We're here," said Cara.

"Should we yield someone?" asked Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

Cara said, "As much as possible, I don't want to be mean to anyone."

Janelle said, "But being at the front pack, we know that we'll never be guaranteed a blank yield or U-turn every time. So we took that opportunity as if it's one made of diamonds, adding the fact that it's blind."

_Back to the race..._

"We're in front right now," Cara said.

"We might as well yield a strong team," said Janelle.

"Who was first at any pit stop besides Mollie &amp; Maverick?"

"Last leg? I don't know, but I know the Kecleons were first at the hotel's sign-up sheet."

"Then we yield them."

Cara took out Iris &amp; Napoleon's picture board.

"We're sorry guys," said Cara.

Janelle said, "Don't take this any personally."

**Cara &amp; Janelle;** **Currently** **in** **3rd**

Cara read, "Make your way by mine cart to Wylds Mines to find your next clue."

The two left the area and got on a mine cart to Wylds Mines. Another few teams came moments after.

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon:** **Engaged** **Literati**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: Dating**

"Whoa!" said Harv. "You wouldn't believe me if I said you two got yielded."

"What!?" Iris said in a surprised tone.

Iris &amp; Napoleon saw their photo on the yield board.

"I hate the fact that it's blind," commented Napoleon.

Iris took the Meowstics' picture board and posted it on the second yield slot. Iris flipped the hourglass afterwards.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene;** **Currently** **in** **4th**

"See you later!" said Clairene.

The two got on a mine cart and left the area.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

"Boy you guys got lucky the stronger team isn't here yet," said Harl.

Natt got a clue and ripped open its envelope.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt;** **Currently** **in** **5th**

Natt read, "Make your way by mine cart to Wylds Mines to find your next clue."

The two left the area by mine cart.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"It's full!" said Giselle disappointedly.

"Good!" Carol reacted.

**Carol &amp; Giselle;** **Currently** **in** **6th**

"We get to ride a mine cart!?" reacted Giselle.

"Yeah," said Carol. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," said Giselle, wearing an anxious face.

Post-leg confessional:

Carol said, "Giselle can't speak for herself, but what happened about the mine cart was... Giselle's father was killed on a mine cart. Her father was a miner and he got killed when he was riding a mine cart on his way out of a collapsing mine."

_Back to the race..._

"Chill, Giselle," said Carol. "Whatever it is, let's just ride this thing calmly. Nothing bad will happen to us. You can keep your eyes shut for the whole ride if you want to."

Giselle, still scared, just nodded submissively. The two left the area by mine cart. Giselle was shown keeping her eyes shut.

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon** – **on** **yield**

"Only the two eeveelution teams aren't here besides the Meowstics," said Iris.

"But Mollie &amp; Maverick have the express passes," said Napoleon. "They can beat us just by giving their pass to the clue giver."

-Wylds-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two just got to the other side.

"I doubt anybody would yield us," said Maverick. "We haven't given the other express pass to anyone yet. It'll be a breeze to pass two teams waiting on the yield."

Mollie said, "Meowskiz, I wouldn't think like that if I were you."

The two left the area.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on yield**

"It's gonna be just a little more," said Iris, observing the hourglass.

Napoleon said, "The eeveelutions and the Scizor are here."

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We feel sorry for you two," said Nick with sincerity to the couple waiting at the yield.

**Nick &amp; Lester;** **Currently** **in** **7th / 8th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"Shall we share a ride?" asked Lea to Nick.

"Nah, you two can go first," said Nick.

The two teams left the area by mine cart. Since the two teams left in carts almost at the same time, they were able to communicate with each other from time to time.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on yield**

"This... I think this will take... just a little more," said Iris.


	13. It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour 2

Western Wylds Map: Sorry for the inconvenience by the way.

platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) Western (dash) Wylds (dash) 452436491

* * *

-Wylds Mines-

The mines look like an ordinary cave, except that there's a railroad going in the cave. The cave itself is color gray. At the entrance, a lyon miner and a cluebox is waiting for the teams' arrivals.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The lyon miner made the mine cart stop for a while by hitting the switch right beside him. Lilly &amp; Kelly got down the mine cart. Lilly went to the cluebox to get a clue. Kelly still looked traumatized from the yield events. She ripped open the envelope and saw two pamphlets, a red one and a green one. She disregarded the green one and read the red one. Kelly was a little distant from Lilly during this time, so Kelly didn't know anything about the green pamphlet.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock," read Lilly. "Who wants to be rich?"

_"In the Theran world, Wylds is one of the top exporters of platinum. In this roadblock, one team member must ride their mine cart and go inside the mine. Once the team member has reached the portion of the mines with ten treasure chests, that team member must search for a key in the holes of the mine shaft, in order to open a treasure chest. Once the team member has opened the treasure chest, that team member must make his or her way out of the mine on foot while bringing the platinum bullion found in the treasure chest. Once the team member has brought the platinum bar out, the team will receive their next clue."_

Kelly looked like as if she needed to use to the bathroom. Nothing is registering to her mind.

Lilly said, "I thought you like to be rich? But regardless, it's just a roadblock question. I can do this."

Kelly waited while wearing the traumatized face. Lilly wore a light helmet and went inside the mine on a mine cart. The lyon miner had already hit the switch for the mine cart to move towards the inside of the cave. Ben &amp; Romana arrived some minutes after.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben &amp; Romama**

"When I saw Kelly there, I was glad that we didn't waste our yield power there," said Romana.

_Back to the race..._

**Ben &amp; Romama: Models**

"Thank you for saving it, Ben!" said Romana to Ben.

She gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. They got down the mine cart afterwards. Romana and Kelly kept glaring at each other while Ben took a clue at the cluebox.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 2nd**

"Ma," said Ben. "Fast forward!"

"What!? Really?" reacted Romana.

Kelly reacted, "What!? How come she didn't tell me!?"

"Shall we do it?" asked Ben.

"Yes!" reacted Romana. "They aren't taking the fast forward, so we better take this opportunity."

Ben said, "Okay, you read the clue."

Romana took the green pamphlet and read, "Make your way to the Underground Amusement Park."

"So... Let's go?" said Ben unsurely.

"Let's go!" said Romana happily.

The two left for the fast forward.

"I will murder Lilly once she's done," said Kelly to the camera.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

She got to the part of the cave with the treasure chests. It's a room with ten treasure chests. On the opposite side of where the treasure chests are placed, is a wall with lots of holes, with each hole containing a key. There are ten hooks at the wall's side. The hooks are used for getting the keys out. Lilly got down the mine cart when it stopped for a moment.

"Where's the key? Where's the key?" Lilly said in a musical way.

-Underground Amusement Park-

The amusement park looks like an ordinary one, except there are more lights. Since the place is underground, the walls are in the color of rust.

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

The cluebox is near the area of the first counter. Romana got a clue and read it.

Romana read, "Look for the one and only clue inside the amusement park."

_"In order to complete this fast forward, teams must go inside the amusement park, and find the one and only clue. They must go to one out of the one hundred and one attractions around the amusement park. The first team to find the cluebox, containing one clue, ... will win the fast forward award, and can go straight to the pit stop."_

Romana read, "The clue can be in any form."

Ben said, "This relies on pure luck."

"No it's not. You have to play smart. You have to guess where you think they'll place it."

"If I were you I'd back out now while it's still early."

"After what happened at the yield... I think I should listen to you."

The two left the amusement park and went back to the mines.

-Wylds Mines-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

"Fast forward?" asked Cara.

Janelle replied, "Someone else must've taken it."

"Roadblock," read Cara. "Who wants to be rich?"

"You do it," said Janelle. "I'm not in the right mood for a roadblock right now."

"Okie dokies then," replied Cara.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on yield**

"We're... done!" said Iris.

Napoleon took a value and read it.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 9th**

"I'm surprised they aren't here yet," said Napoleon.

The two left by mine cart.

-Wylds-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"How hard is this?" said Mollie. "Why can't we find that – Yield!"

"Finally!" said Maverick.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

The two arrived on the yield.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on yield**

"Ugh! Somebody's attempting to get rid of us," said Mollie.

"Iris &amp; Napoleon are probably done," said Maverick.

Mollie flipped the hourglass.

Mollie said, "We have to use the express pass. I don't think any other team is coming."

-Wylds Mines-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th**

"Roadblock or fast forward?" asked Harv.

"Stick with the roadblock, but I don't think the cave task will be okay," said Clairene.

"I'll do it for you baby," said Harv.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"I wanna be rich!" said Romana.

Ben said, "Good, 'cuz I'm not doing this roadblock."

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 5th**

"Roadblock, who..." read Harl.

Natt said, "My turn! You messed us up twice."

Harl remained noncommittal.

"Fast forward!" said Natt. "I want first place! But there will be a better time and place for that green award. I'll just do the roadblock."

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly was shown pulling out a key from one of the holes. She was testing that key on every treasure chest. It opened on one of them.

"Yes!" Lilly said.

She saw the big platinum bar. She tried lifting it up.

Lilly said, "Oh my glam! It's heavy."

Lilly was leaving the area while carrying the heavy platinum bar. Another team member came during this time.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Is it easy?" asked Cara.

"Find the key on the holes, and carry this heavy thing out," said Lilly. "I say it depends."

Cara got off the mine cart as soon as it stopped.

_Meanwhile outside..._

Ben told Kelly, "The problem with Romana is that she is bipolar sometimes, that's why we never get along very well. But seriously... this is just a competition, as long as it's not for last, don't be over-raged by Romana."

Kelly said, "Why are you telling me what to do?"

"More teams are coming," said Clairene.

Harl said, "I wonder what happened to Mollie &amp; Maverick."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two got down the mine cart.

Carol said, "Giselle, I'm so proud of you."

Carol took a clue and read it.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"This looks like a cave task," said Carol.

Giselle said, "You do it."

Carol was seen getting on their mine cart. The mine cart went inside the mine.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Cara – on roadblock**

"How do we find the right key?" said Cara.

Two more teams arrived during that time.

**Romana – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

The two team members went down from their respective mine carts.

"The search can take a while," said Cara.

Suddenly, another team member came.

**Natt – on roadblock**

Natt got off the mine cart when it stopped for a moment.

Natt said, "It's all about luck. Has anyone finished?"

Cara said, "The housemaid is done."

Romana heard this and frowned.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly was walking out of the mines.

"This is heavy!" said Lilly. "And the way out is super duper far!"

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on yield**

"I don't like this," said Mollie. "There's a chance that we could give the express pass to the team who yielded us."

"We better watch out," said Maverick. "That detective job is not fun at all."

"There's no guarantee that we'll survive today, but we have an express pass with us," said Mollie to the camera.

-Wylds Mines-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"Roadblock," read Glace.

Lester read, "Who wants to be rich?"

"I think I should do this," said Glace.

"Wait," said Lea.

Nick said, "I'll do it."

Lea said, "Okay, I wanna do this."

Glace looked at her sister in a way. She somehow lost her naturally cheerful faces.

Glace said, "Fine."

"Yes!" said Lea.

The two got on a mine cart each. The mine cart went inside the mines.

Lea said, "We get to work together!"

"Yeah!" said Nick.

The two hi-fived.

_Meanwhile outside..._

"It's really annoying in my opinion," said Glace to Lester.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Cara – on roadblock**

**Romana – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Natt – on roadblock**

"I got it!" said Natt, opening a treasure chest.

"I guess this is the right one," said Cara, opening another treasure chest.

Harv said, "This can't take any longer."

Romana said optimistically, "I'll finish soon."

Natt and Cara were leaving the area.

"It's so heavy!" said Cara.

Natt said, "There's another team."

**Carol – on roadblock**

Carol got off the cart and started searching for the key.

_Meanwhile outside..._

Glace said to the camera, "We decided not to do the fast forward, because we think someone else has been there."

Lester said, "Same here, but I noticed that everyone else is here... save the book lovers and the Meowstics."

Giselle said to the camera, "I hate caves, the fast forward won't let me survive."

"Someone's finished," said Harl.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly's silhouette appeared at the cave's entrance.

"Is that Lilly?" questioned Kelly.

Lilly came out of the mines. She gave the platinum bullion to the lyon miner, who in exchange handed her their next clue. Lilly walked to Kelly. Kelly was about to slap Lilly, but Lilly was able to stop her by holding her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a fast forward?" questioned Kelly in an angry tone.

Lilly said, "There's another day for that."

Lilly ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly read, "Make your way on foot to the Sauna House. Once there, look for the lyon with three cups. Guess where the coin is among the three cups correctly, and you will receive your next clue."

The two left the area.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Romana – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Carol – on roadblock**

"There we have it," said Romana as she opened a treasure chest.

Romana brought out the platinum bar.

"This is heavy!" Romana said. "But this is easy."

Romana left the area.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Super heavy!" said Cara.

**Natt – on roadblock**

Natt said to the camera, "I can get us second this leg, supposedly first but the fast forward is available this leg."

-Outside Mineral Hall-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on yield**

"Oh my Meowstic! This is taking a century, Meowskiz!" said Mollie.

Maverick said, "I think we're almost done."

"Golly! Getting yielded is ultra boring after all!" said Mollie.

-Wylds Mines-

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Carol – on roadblock**

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

The four team members were trying out each and every locked treasure chest with a key that they get every time.

"The task is actually easy," said Nick. "We must just have luck on our side."

"Eureka!" said Carol as she opened a treasure chest.

Carol took the platinum bar out of the treasure chest and left the area.

"This is not it," said Lea.

Harv was using a key to unlock a treasure chest.

"Aha!" said Harv as he unlocked a treasure chest.

Harv took the platinum bar out and left the area.

"This is heavy!" said Harv.

_Meanwhile outside..._

**Natt – on roadblock**

"Great job, Natt!" cheered Harl.

Natt submitted the platinum bullion to the lyon miner. The lyon miner gave him their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Harl read, "Make your way on foot to the Sauna House."

The two left the area.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Super heavy!" said Cara.

"Excellent, Cara!" cheered Janelle.

Cara got their next clue after she gave the platinum bar to the lyon miner.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

Janelle said, "To the Sauna House!"

The two left the area.

-Outside Sauna House-

Outside the location, a lyon has a table with three opaque cups. A platinum coin is below one of those three cups. A team was seen arriving at the site.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said to the lyon, "So we're gonna play your game."

The lyon lifted the middle cup, where the platinum coin was. He shuffled the cups in inconsistent speeds. At one point, he stopped shuffling. Kelly pointed at the right-most cup. The lyon lifted it up, but there was no coin. He then lifted the first cup.

"What!? I clearly saw it on the third cup," said Kelly.

"This guy's a pro," said Lilly. "You don't just use your eyes in stuffs like this. You gotta go what your gut tells you."

-Wylds Mines-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 9th**

"Fast forward!" said Napoleon.

Iris said, "Did anybody take it?"

"I don't know, we might have a chance if we gamble it."

"It's risky, but we could get ahead, since we're behind."

"Shall we do it?"

"Sure!"

The two read the fast forward clue and left the area.

**Romana – on roadblock**

"And we're done!" said Romana as she gave the platinum bar to the lyon miner.

The lyon miner gave her their next clue.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 4th**

Ben read, "Make your way on foot to the Sauna House."

The two left the area.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

Nick said, "I got one opened, let's find the other one."

The two continued searching for the other correct key.

-Outside Mineral Hall-

Mollie &amp; Maverick – on yield

"Four, three, two ,one," said Mollie. "Thank Arceus it's over!"

"It's time to make up some time," said Maverick.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in Last**

The two read the clue and left the area by mine cart.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This one," said Lilly.

Lilly chose the correct cup. The lyon handed over their next clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly read, "Detour, hit 'em high or shake 'em low?"

_"The Wyldians' culture is one of the richest in the Theran world. Now, teams must choose between two ancient and common traditions practiced in the country. Their choice: hit 'em high... or shake 'em low. Hit 'em high requires teams to proceed to the Wylds National Playground. Once there, they must each use spears and hit some of the many targets there from a distance. Each team member is required to hit three targets. After hitting each target, that team member must draw a card, and answer a question. Once each team member has finished answering three questions correctly, they will receive their next clue. Shake 'em low requires teams to proceed to Wylds Beach. Once there, they must wear a traditional attire and perform a local dance. They must practice the dance well, then perform in front of the judge. If the judge is satisfied with their dance, they will receive their next clue. If not, they will have to keep practicing until the judge is satisfied with it."_

"I can't dance," said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

"I was born with two left feet," said Kelly. "I could never dance well, and my parents were disappointed about that fact."

_Back to the race..._

Lilly said, "Then let's do hit 'em high."

The two left the area.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"We must look for a clue around the whole place," said Iris after reading the clue.

"Okay," said Napoleon. "Where should we begin?"

"Let's check the carousel," said Iris.

The two went inside the amusement park. They rode a carousel.

"I see the clue!" said Iris.

Iris took the clue envelope. She ripped it open.

Iris read, "Sorry, try again."

Napoleon said, "I thought we were done."

-Wylds Mines-

**Carol – on roadblock**

"That was tough!" said Carol as she gave the platinum bar to the lyon miner.

The lyon miner gave Carol their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way on foot to the Sauna House," read Carol.

The two left the area. Another team came out from the mines during this time.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"That was really heavy," said Harv.

The lyon miner gave him their next clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 6th**

"It was a luck and physical task," said Harv.

Clairene read the clue and the two left the area.

_Meanwhile inside..._

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

"Now we're done," said Nick.

The two went out of the area while bringing the platinum bars with them.

"Let me help you," said Nick.

The two smiled at each other.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"Let's go to that roller coaster," said Iris.

"How will they hide a clue there?" asked Napoleon.

"They place it on the seat?"

"Then if we miss it... there's no chance for us to finish this. I doubt they're placing it on any of the roller casters."

"So where should we go?"

"Let's go to the children's play theater. The Amazing Race crew doesn't expect us to look in there."

"Alright, if you say so."

The two made their way to the children's theater. Once they got in, they searched below the theater's seats. They checked if anything is attached on the dark room's stairs. The two looked crazy, and they caught the attention of tourists, locals, staff members, et cetera.

"Good afternoon sir, and good afternoon mam," said a lyon staff. "May I ask what on Wylds you two are doing?"

Napoleon cleared his throat and said, "I'm looking for a clue, from The Amazing Race Pokémon. It could be in a form of a yellow envelope and..."

The lyon staff said, "Sorry to interrupt you, but I can tell you that The Amazing whatsoever thingy that is did not hide any clue here. I'm a hundred percent sure."

"But do you have any idea on where that clue is?" asked Iris.

"Sorry but I do not have any idea," said the lyon staff.

"Thank you for the information!" said Napoleon.

"You're very welcome," replied the lyon staff with a smile.

The two went out of the theater.

"I can tell we looked stupid back there," said Iris.

"We embarrassed ourselves just to win a fast forward. Is that even worth it?" said Napoleon.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two watched the lyon shuffle the cups.

"I say it's this one," said Harl, pointing at the left-most cup.

"I say... you are wrong," said Natt. "I'm picking the right-most cup."

"We have to choose only one."

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

Harl nodded. Natt got scissors while Harl got paper.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" reacted Harl.

Natt pointed at the cup he chose. The lyon lifted the cup. The platinum coin was shown.

"Yes!" said Natt.

"Good thing too," said Harl.

The lyon handed them their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Detour, hit 'em high or shake 'em low?" read Natt.

"I wanna dance!" said Harl. "I know you can dance."

"No I can't! Can you do the spear thing?"

"Yah, but I can't answer the questions."

Post-leg confessional:

Natt said, "It was extremely hard to make a decision there, because we lost first place twice, and we do not wanna lose it again."

_Back to the race..._

"Let's just do the spears," said Harl.

"You're sure, eh?" interrogated Natt.

"Sure!" Harl said confidently.

The two left the area and another team came.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Oh I'd love to guess!" Cara said as she and Janelle approached the table.

After the lyon had shuffled the three cups. Cara &amp; Janelle got their first guess wrong.

"That's okay," said Janelle.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

The couple are on an underground ferris wheel. Once they had the chance to get out of one gondola, they go to the next one.

"We have to check every gondola if there's a clue... hiding somewhere," said Iris.

The two searched below the seats, on the ceilings, and on the walls of every gondola. Since it wasn't a big ferris wheel, the ferris wheel had only ten gondolas.

As they were getting out, Iris said, "Two down, eight to go."

-Outside Sauna House-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The lyon lifted the center cup, then he lifted the right-most one.

"Okay, we need to get it right this time," said Janelle.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"It's team pink!" said Romana, pointing at Cara &amp; Janelle.

The two ran to the Sauna House.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two weren't able to pay attention as they saw the two coming.

"Shoot!" said Janelle. "We didn't see it."

"We have to guess," said Cara.

Cara chose the middle cup. The lyon lifted it and the platinum coin appeared.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

"What a lucky guess!" said Romana.

The lyon handed Cara &amp; Janelle their next clue.

"My turn! My turn!" said Romana.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

"I can dance, I'm not sure about you," said Cara.

Janelle said, "Let's do the dance."

The two left the area.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"That one," said Romana.

The lyon lifted the cup and the platinum coin appeared.

"Yeehaw!" said Romana, as if she were a cowgirl.

The lyon handed them their next clue.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 4th**

"I can shoot from a range!" said Romana.

"We can do either side of the detour," said Ben to the camera. "But I personally think the hit 'em high detour lets us finish faster."

The two left the area.

-Wylds Mines-

**Nick – on roadblock**

**Lea – on roadblock**

The two got out of the mines. They each gave their platinum bullion to the lyon miner. The lyon miner handed both of them their next clues.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

"We gotta do some catching up!" said Lester.

"The good thing is the Meowstics aren't here yet," said Glace.

"How about the Kecleons?" asked Nick.

"They took the fast forward," said Glace. "If there's a double elimination, one is us is going to be screwed."

"We should all hurry," said Lea.

The four left the area.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"This one," said Carol pointing to the left-most cup.

The lyon lifted the cup and the platinum coin appeared.

"Yeah!" said Carol.

The two received their next clue from the lyon.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"I can shoot or hit," said Giselle. "But don't expect me to dance."

"Don't expect me to dance either," said Carol. "We're doing hit 'em high."

The two left the area.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"One last gondola, and we're going somewhere else," said Iris.

The two entered the last gondola.

"I found it!" said Iris.

"It could be a sorry note you know," said Napoleon.

Iris read, "Sorry, try again."

In frustration, Iris threw the fake clue on the gondola's floor.

"Where do we go next?" said Iris.

"We can check out those little game booths near the entrance," said Napoleon.

"Well... you'll never know," said Iris.

-Wylds Mines-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Both of them saw the cluebox and the lyon miner. The two got off the cart as soon as it stopped.

Mollie said, "We had such a day! Should we use the express pass?"

Maverick took a clue from the cluebox, only to find out that there's a fast forward this leg.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in Last**

"Meowmee, there's a fast forward," said Maverick.

"What!? Oh meow gosh!" reacted Mollie.

"It said about going to an amusement park. Should we try it out?"

"I don't know, maybe someone's done with it."

"I don't think we'll know until we get there. Do you wanna do it? A try at least."

"We can try, but what if someone's done?"

"I don't know, we can choose to try the fast forward, or we can use our express pass on this mining roadblock."

"I don't wanna waste the express pass as much as possible."

"Me too. Do you wanna check out the fast forward."

"I would prefer gambling the fast forward rather than losing our precious express pass."

"Okay, let's move."

The couple left the area for Underground Amusement Park.


	14. It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour 3

-Wylds National Playground-

The playground has a rust colored ground. Many lyon kids are playing different local games. The playground is surrounded by a few trees.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

"We know we're first," said Lilly as they got there.

"Now we must pick a local lyon kid to teach us how to use the spear," said Kelly after reading the clue.

A lyon kid approached them.

"Well, let's just pick this one," said Lilly.

Kelly said, "He looks quite adorable."

After some moments, the lyon kid was shown teaching Lilly &amp; Kelly how to use the spear.

"Wow!" said Kelly.

"Fierce!" commented Lilly.

"Let me try!" said Kelly.

Kelly tried throwing the spear, but it wasn't even near the target.

"Let me try, Kel," said Lilly.

Lilly tried throwing it. It got to the targets' area but it was on the ground.

"Guess we have to keep trying," said Lilly.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

After some attempts, the couple finally got it right.

"Yeah!" said Harv.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 6th**

"Let's dance!" said Clairene.

"Alright!" said Harv.

"We're doing..." said Clairene.

"Shake 'em low!" said both Harv &amp; Clairene together.

The two left the area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

"Hit it high, don't hit it hard," said Lilly as she noticed Kelly throwing the spear with lots of energy in the wrong angle.

"I can feel that our lead is going good," said Kelly.

"But hurry, it won't be for long if we mess up," said Lilly.

Lilly threw the spear and she hit a target.

"Woo-yeah!" said Lilly.

"Great job, Lil!" congratulated Kelly.

The two hi-fived.

The lyon kid told Lilly to draw a card from a deck of cards. All the cards on the deck have the questions written on them.

Lilly read, "Give me five three-dimensional shapes."

Kelly said, "Oh that's easy."

Lilly said, "Cone, cube, cuboid, sphere, and cylinder."

The lyon kid nodded. The lyon kid took note that she's done with one target and one question. Kelly threw the spear again.

"Just keep going," said Kelly.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

The two were shown playing a balloon popping game on a game booth.

"Nailed it!" said Napoleon.

The lyon managing that booth gave them a clue.

"I think it's a fake one," said Iris.

"I have that gut feeling too," said Napoleon.

Iris opened and read the clue.

"Yeah, it's the wrong one," said Iris.

"Where should we go then?" asked Napoleon.

"It's so hard!"

"But it's too late to back out."

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

"Is that..."

"Oh my gauntlet! It's the Meowstics!"

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

The two were shown entering through the turnstile.

"Where should we begin?" asked Maverick to Mollie.

"The Kecleons are here," said Mollie.

"Then we better start or we're screwed."

"I know."

"Where should we go first?"

"Maybe the concierge has it."

The two walked to the concierge's direction.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"I don't wanna lose this fast forward," said Iris.

"Me neither," added Napoleon. "Maybe we should go to the elevator... to the lower levels."

"I agree, but haven't we checked the lower levels already?"

"We checked the lower levels but not the elevator itself."

"Then let's go to the elevator."

The two left the game booths' area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

Kelly said, "Five musical instruments? I say piano, violin, guitar, xylophone, and... flute."

The lyon kid nodded and took note that Kelly's done with one target and one question.

"We've got company," said Lilly.

**Harl &amp; Natt – on hit 'em high**

"Lilly &amp; Kelly are still here," said Natt. "We can win first runner-up today if we don't mess up."

"So let's get started!" said Harl.

Harl &amp; Natt chose their lyon kid. The lyon kid threw a spear.

"Oh that's easy," said Natt.

"Stop underestimating, Natt," said Harl.

Natt threw a spear and it hit the highest target. Harl just dropped his jaw.

Natt said, "Alright! What's my question?"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

Lilly got another target down. She drew a card after Natt drew one.

"Colors of the rainbow," read Natt.

"Colors of the lyons' manes," read Lilly.

Natt said, "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet."

Lilly said, "Orange, light green, yellow, light blue, and red."

Their respective lyons smiled and took note of their progress.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

After the two had lined up, the two finally got inside the elevator. The two are looking around the elevator.

"It's not in here," said Napoleon.

"We look ridiculous," said Iris.

The tourists there were watching them, even the lyon working on the elevator was watching them. The two left the elevator and got to the basement fifth floor.

"We can check that out," said Iris, pointing at the fast food from afar.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"We can check the ferris wheel," said Mollie, after checking with the concierge.

"How do we check?" asked Maverick.

"Inside every gondola."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so we could find it."

"Okay, Meowmee, if you say so."

The two were at the back of the ferris wheel queue.

"This might take a while," said Maverick.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

**Harl &amp; Natt – on hit 'em high**

Kelly and Natt each got a target.

Natt answered, "Train, handcar, tram, cable car."

Harl &amp; Natt's lyon kid gave Natt a thumbs up. Afterwards, the lyon took note of his progress.

"Yellow fruits? Pineapple, mango, banana, and... lemon," said Kelly.

Lilly &amp; Kelly's lyon kid took note of the progress. She nodded to Kelly.

-Outside Sauna House-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 7th / 8th**

The scene with the cups was skipped for these teams.

"I say we do the dance," said Glace.

Lea said, "Wait."

"What the heck!?" complained Glace.

"I can hit," said Lester.

"Liar," said Nick.

"We should do the dance," said Lea.

"Okay," said Glace.

Lea &amp; Glace left the area.

"No I'm not," said Lester. "I can really hit, trust me."

"Okay fine," said Nick. "We're doing hit 'em high."

Nick &amp; Lester left the area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

**Harl &amp; Natt – on hit 'em high**

**Ben &amp; Romana – on hit 'em high**

Ben &amp; Romana arrived at the playground and chose a lyon kid.

"... And forty-three," said Lilly.

The lyon kid gave her a thumbs up.

"... and hamburger," said Natt.

The lyon kid clapped for Natt.

Natt said, "Harl, I've done three perfectly. How about you? You must've underestimated it more than I did."

Harl threw the spear and got a target.

"Yes! Finally! In your face Natt, in your face!" said Harl crazily.

Ben threw a spear and got a target. Harl drew a card before Ben did. Kelly was throwing the spears to the target.

"Higher not harder!" reminded Lilly to Kelly.

-Wylds Beach-

On the beach, the sandy ground is red. There are several lyons practicing local musical instruments. There are also some lyons practicing a traditional dance. There was one lyon who looked older than all the others.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on shake 'em low**

"The beach looks awesome!" said Janelle.

After Cara reread the clue, she and Janelle chose a lyon dancer to teach them the dance.

"One, two, three, four," said the lyon instructor.

Post-leg interview:

"The dance wasn't too hard, but you can see the culture within it," said Cara.

Janelle said, "And there was this one part when we had to sway out butts down. It took me some practice to lift myself up using only my legs. It was pretty hard especially when having extra fats here and there."

-Wylds National Playground-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on hit 'em high**

**Harl &amp; Natt – on hit 'em high**

**Ben &amp; Romana – on hit 'em high**

Progress: Lilly had three, Natt had three, Harl had two, Kelly had two, Ben had two, and Romana had one.

Romana hit a target.

"Yes!" said Romana.

"Now we each have only one more to go," said Ben while wearing shades to the camera.

Kelly shot one target. Harl shot another few seconds later. Kelly drew a card first before Harl did.

"Five languages," read Kelly.

Harl read, "Four kinds of paper."

Kelly answered, "French, Italian, English, Chinese, Japanese."

Harl answered, "Cardboard paper, construction paper, bond paper, and... art paper?"

The two teams' lyon kids clapped. The two lyon kids handed the clue to their respective teams.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Make your way on foot to the Beach huts," read Lilly.

Natt read, "Once there, choose a group of fifteen lyon kids and fetch them to your next pit stop."

Lilly continued, "The Western Edge if Wylds."

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," ended Natt.

_"Teams must now make their way to the beach huts nearby, where they must fetch a group of fifteen lyon kids and bring them to the pit stop, the Western Edge of Wylds. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Note, enter only through the main entrance," read Lilly.

The two teams took their stuff and left the area.

"We can win this!" said Harl to Natt.

"We gotta be first today," said Kelly to Lilly.

Meanwhile, Romana hit a target after Ben finished answering his last question.

"We still have a little chance for first," said Ben, who is still wearing shades, to the camera.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

"It's not below any of these things!" said Iris after she and Napoleon searched below every table, chair, et cetera.

"Look at that haunted house," said Napoleon.

"It looks scary. Do you think it's in there?"

"I bet so, we have to check it out ourselves."

The two decided to go to the haunted house nearby.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"I think it could be in any roomed roller coaster," said Maverick. "Perhaps our clue is hanging on top, and we have to reach for it while enjoying the wild ride."

"We could try," said Mollie. "Which one should we do first?"

"The Wyld Rider," said Maverick while pointing at it.

The two queued for that ride.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 3rd**

After finishing the task, the two read the clue.

Ben said, "We can still make a first place finish!"

As they were leaving the area running, another team came walking.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on hit 'em high**

"Let's... begin!" said Carol.

Carol &amp; Giselle chose a lyon kid. That lyon kid showed them how to throw the spear.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

The huts are all made of wood. There were twelve of them. All of them looked old, but they weren't really as old as they look. Inside each hut is a group of fifteen lyon kids. The lyon kids grouped together all wear rings on their tails. Each group has different colored rings.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "I want the red group, because it's the lucky color."

Suddenly, all fifteen lyons who were wearing red rings went out from a single hut.

"Let's go!" said Kelly.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Let's choose team white," said Natt.

The lyons wearing white rings all came out from their hut.

"We've got a leg to win!" said Harl energetically.

The two teams' whole groups left the area.

-Wylds Beach-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on shake 'em low**

The two were about to begin their dance. Since the dance is a group dance, the other lyon dancers joined them. The music from the local musical instruments started playing.

"One, two, three, four," said Cara &amp; Janelle softly.

Post-leg confessional:

"At the dance, all you really need is just a sense of beat," said Cara.

Janelle said, "The only hard part was the swaying down part."

_Back to the race..._

All the dancers including Cara &amp; Janelle were shown swaying downwards. They all did a few more moves, then they have all finished the dance. The judge nodded and smiled, and then handed Cara &amp; Janelle their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Cara.

"Bye everybody!" said Janelle.

"Goodbye to all of you!" said Cara.

The two waved at everyone else there and they waved back. The two left the area.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We pick team orange!" announced Ben.

The lyons wearing orange rings all came out of their hut. The whole group left the area.

-Underground Amusement Park-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

The two are inside the dark haunted house. It happened to be a maze.

Napoleon said, "I can't see anything at all."

"But I think the clue is somewhere..." said Iris.

"GRWAH!" yelled a lyon wearing a scary costume.

"Holy Guacamole!" said Iris.

Napoleon said, "Holy... Haunted House! This is the place where they scare the Giratina out of you."

Both team members are shivering in fear, yet they still continue to search for their clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"It's not in there," said Maverick.

"We should try something else," said Mollie.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – attempting fast forward**

After a few more scares, the two arrived at the very middle of the haunted maze.

"Is that a cluebox?" said Napoleon.

"Let's wait and see what's inside," said Iris.

Iris took the clue out of the cluebox.

"It's too dark to read in here," said Iris.

The two were on their way out during this time.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

The two were just passing by the tunnel of love. A cluebox is near the entrance.

"Oh meow gosh!" said Mollie. "Is that a cluebox?"

"Let's find out," said Maverick.

Two different scenes of Iris and Mollie showed them ripping their respective clue envelopes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

"Sorry, try again," read Mollie.

"Oh meow," said Maverick.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 5th**

The two hi-fived after seeing different words in that clue.

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward. Make your way to the next pit stop, the Western Edge of Wylds," read Iris.

_"Having won the fast forward, Iris &amp; Napoleon may now skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop, the Western Edge of Wylds."_

Napoleon read, "Note, enter through the main entrance."

The two happily left the area. They entered the elevator with big grins.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – attempting fast forward**

The cameramon said, "The fast forward has been taken."

"What!?" reacted Mollie.

"Shoot!" said Maverick. "So long express pass."

The two left the amusement park hurriedly.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two left the elevator and the amusement park.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We're taking the pink kids!" announced Janelle as she, Cara, and the fifteen lyon kids wearing pink rings left the area.

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on shake 'em low**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shake 'em low**

"They caught up," said Clairene upon seeing Lea &amp; Glace.

"They're athletes after all," said Harv.

The two teams chose a dance instructor and started practicing.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

The place is like the capital of the country. There are some tall baobab trees around the area. Locally woven tents are very common in those areas, because that's where the lyons live and spend their nights. There is a big gate on the main entrance. A small guardhouse is present by the main gate. There are lots of male lyons playing the djembe (African drum), and there are lots of lyonesses clapping while doing a local dance. The music around the area expresses the rich culture. Some lyonesses sang the song in their native language. At the end of the area, is a small stage made out of wood. There are two torches beside the stage, one on the left, and the other on the right. Ryder, along with an elderly lyon, waits for the teams to arrive on top of that stage.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two teams were in a footrace. The two teams' thirty lyon kids got to the area below the stage. Each team's quadruped racer arrived on top of the stage simultaneously.

"Go Harl!" shouted Natt.

"You can do it, Kel!" said Lilly.

One racer tripped on a small rock while the other one was on the stage's stairs.

"That's just great," said a team member sarcastically.

The team member who tripped got on stage too. Ryder counted the lyons below while waiting for the local music to finish. After some moments, the locals have finished their music.

The elderly lyon greeted, "Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!"

"Thank you," said some of the team members.

Ryder said, "Teams, this is King Rau (pronounced: Rey-Yu) of Wylds."

The team members were about to bow.

King Rau said with a royal accent, "Ho ho ho! That is not necessary in my country."

"I've never been to a world with such amazing culture," said Kelly.

"Thank you!" said King Rau.

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lilly &amp; Kelly," said Ryder. "You are team number one!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 1st place = 5:46 PM**

"Waaaaaahoooooo!" shouted Kelly out of joy.

Ryder continued, "Harl &amp; Natt, you are team number two! Congratulations!"

**Harl &amp; Natt — 2nd place = 5:47 PM**

"That's alright," said Natt.

Harl &amp; Natt hi-fived.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a high definition, flat-screen, eighty-four-inch, LED,... television!"

"Yeah!" said Lilly &amp; Kelly as they did a hi-ten.

"Each!" Ryder ended.

"Whoa!" said Lilly &amp; Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"We can't believe that we got to win a leg today!" said Kelly with energy.

"It's a good thing no one took the fast forward... or at least the team who took it didn't beat us," said Lilly.

Post-leg confessional:

**Harl &amp; Natt**

Natt said, "And that is the third time, in three legs of the race, that Harl has cost us first place."

Harl said, "I feel completely guilty."

"But I'd prefer losing first place than getting eliminated. We have shown to other teams that we are strong, and that we might be good targets for uh... yeah."

"So we better watch out for those on the next few legs."

"But even if I blame Harl for all our first-place loses, he's still a good teammate to me, and at least, he doesn't cost us the whole race."

Harl smiled.

_Back to the race..._

The two teams were shown leaving the stage area, when another team came.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two ran towards the stage. Ryder counted the lyon kids while he waited for the music to end.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Ben &amp; Romana, you are team three!" Ryder said.

**Ben &amp; Romana — 3rd place = 5:49 PM**

"Not bad, not bad!" said Ben.

Romana said, "Can't believe we got beaten by the housemaids, but I'm happy with third."

-Wylds National Playground-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on hit 'em high**

Nick already had two points, while Lester still had none. Lester was shown throwing a spear. Lester drew a card after seeing it hit a target.

Lester read, "Five 'scary' Halloween costumes."

Nick said, "That's too easy."

"All your questions are too easy too. I'll answer... ghost, vampire, zombie,... beast, and... mermaid?"

The lyon kid shook his head.

"What the heck were you thinking, bro?" questioned Nick.

The lyon kid pointed at his watch and signaled them to wait. Nick sighed.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on hit 'em high**

Carol threw her last spear and it hit a target. She drew a card. Before this, Giselle had three already while Carol had two.

"Five natural colors of sand, I know this. They are... green, pink, white, black, and... red."

The lyon kid nodded and gave them their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"Nearby huts," said Carol.

"Let's go," said Giselle.

The two left the area.

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on shake 'em low**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shake 'em low**

"We're ready to dance!" said Glace.

Harv &amp; Clairene watched them perform the dance. The music started playing and all the dancers, including the twins, started dancing.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on hit 'em high**

Without needing to throw the spear again, Lester drew another card.

"Period, comma, question mark, exclamation point, and... semicolon."

The lyon kid gave them a thumbs up.

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on shake 'em low**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shake 'em low**

Lea &amp; Glace was shown spinning around. After that, they made hand movements, and soon after, they finished the dance. The judge gave them a thumbs up, then handed them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 7th**

"The beach huts over there," said Glace.

The two left the area.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The sun was setting during this time. Cara &amp; Janelle both jogged slowly to the stage. The local beat continued playing. Ryder was able to check the lyon kids if they were complete. The music stopped and King Rau greeted them.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you," said Janelle.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

Ryder said, "Cara &amp; Janelle, you are team number four!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 4th place = 5:59 PM**

"Wooooo!" said Janelle.

"I'm so tired, but the race is fun," said Cara.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams met up at the huts area.

"Hey girls!" greeted Carol.

"Hey!" greeted both twins.

"We choose yellow," said Giselle.

"We'll pick violet," announced the twins.

The two groups left the area with the teams.

-Wylds Mines-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in Last**

Mollie came out of the mines with the platinum bullion.

Maverick said to the camera, "We decided not to use the express pass because we said we're already in last, and we still have two express passes. In case we use one, we wouldn't catch up to the teams too. We got here earlier with no teams around, and coming back for the second time, we can tell how far behind we are right now."

Mollie read the clue. The two were talking while they're walking.

"Sauna House," read Mollie.

"We better waste the express pass... it's no use to us right now anyway and probably later on if we get eliminated," said Maverick.

"So we use it on the detour?"

"I think... I don't really know."

"So I say how about we use it on the detour if there are teams there. If no teams, let's just get ourselves eliminated with both express passes."

"Alright."

-Wylds Beach-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on shake 'em low**

Harv &amp; Clairene were both shown making hand movements. They finished the dance afterwards. The judge approves of it and he handed them their next clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 8th**

"We haven't seen the Meowstics yet," said Harv.

"They have an express pass, we can't underestimate their absence," said Clairene.

"You're right," said Harv.

The two left the area.

-Wylds National Playground-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on hit 'em high**

"Math, science, geography, Latin, and history," answered Lester.

The lyon kid gave them their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 9th**

"We know there's a team or two behind us," said Nick. "But we don't know what will happen."

"They could be on the other detour."

-Wylds Beach Huts-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

A group of lyon kids were about to follow them, but they told the kids that they took the fast forward. They asked for directions from the kids and the kids told them where it is.

"Thank you so much!" said Iris &amp; Napoleon.

The two left the area. Two teams came a few moments after.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Light blue," chose Harv &amp; Clairene.

"We should go with the green team," said Nick.

The two teams left the area, but one team was ahead of the other.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The sky was getting darker during this time. It has the color of a violet sunset. Two teams were on a footrace while the local music was playing. Ryder counted the lyon kids before the music ended.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you!" said Lea &amp; Glace.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace, Carol &amp; Giselle, you are teams number five and six!"

**Lea &amp; Glace — 5th place = 6:21 PM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — 6th place = 6:21 PM**

The four, except Giselle, clapped for their satisfying middle placements.

"A good leg!" said Carol.

After some minutes, the sky got darker. It's already evening. The music continued playing. Some of teams are getting ready to eat dinner. The camp areas for their dining sessions can be seen from the pit stop. This special pit stop allows teams to socialize during their mandatory rest periods. Another team came after some moments.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two ran to the stage. Ryder waited for the music to finish.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you so much!" said Iris.

"You have such a wonderful land!" said Napoleon.

"Ho ho! Thank you!" said King Rau.

"Iris &amp; Napoleon," Ryder said.

"We don't look like first," said Napoleon as he saw some teams on some of the camp areas.

"You are team number seven!" ended Ryder.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon — 7th place = 6:34 PM**

"Whoa!" said both Iris &amp; Napoleon.

"We didn't see that coming!" said Iris in a surprised tone.

"Besides, it's lucky number seven anyway," said Napoleon.

The music resumed.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Two teams are coming neck-and-neck. Ryder counted their lyon kids while they waited for the music to finish. The music ended and King Rau welcomed the teams.

"The culture here is rich," said Lester.

"Thank you! And welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thanks!" said the four.

"Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number eight! Nick &amp; Lester, that would make you team number nine!" said Ryder.

**Harv &amp; Clairene — 8th place = 6:38 PM**

**Nick &amp; Lester — 9th place = 6:38 PM**

"One team behind us," said Lester. "I just wonder who."

"It's probably..." said Nick.

All the teams were looking at other teams.

"That's impossible," said Harv.

"They have an express pass," said Clairene.

-Wylds Beach-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick – on shake 'em low**

During this time, the sky got darker and darker. Torches were around the area. The dancers continued dancing. The two just arrived.

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Mollie.

Maverick looked at the playground from afar. Mollie also looked to his looking direction.

Maverick asked, "Are you tired, Meowmee?"

"Not yet, let's just keep both express passes once we get home and get this dance done," said Mollie.

"Wanna put those express passes on a frame and hang them on our rooms?"

"Haha! That's what I like about you, Meowskiz."

While the two performed the dance, the editing overwrote the sound of the dance detour. There was an audio-only post-leg confessional added.

Post-leg confessional:

"The adventure we had for the three legs felt short," said Maverick. "I'm glad that I had my wife race with me."

Mollie said, "The culture of Wylds is awesome. And the race you may ask? It has been amazing for the past three legs. Our leg one win was definitely the most memorable to both of us."

"I'm also glad that we finally get some rest after an exhausting leg," finished Maverick.

-Wylds Beach Huts-

The whole practicing and dancing was skipped. They were shown fetching the group of lyon kids. The cameramons told the last lyon kids group to follow them.

-Western Edge of Wylds-

The other teams have finished eating dinner during this time. All the teams were socializing around a campfire. One team member pointed at two cat-like silhouettes running towards the stage. All the teams turned to look at the last team arriving at the pit stop. Ryder was too lazy to count the lyon kids by this time. He waited for the music to finish.

"Welcome! ... To Wylds Savannah!" greeted King Rau.

"Thank you!" said Mollie &amp; Maverick.

Ryder said, "Mollie &amp; Maverick, you are the last team to arrive."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick — Last place = 9:52 PM**

Mollie was just calmly hugging Maverick during this time.

Ryder continued, "You are the first team to ever finish a leg in last place... holding two express passes."

Both Meowstics just nodded.

"And you are also the first team to ever... survive last holding two express passes, because this is a non-elimination leg," said Ryder.

The two sighed in relief and hugged each other. The other nine teams had different reactions.

"Of course on a non-elimination leg, you will encounter a speedbump sometimes in the next leg of the race. It's a task that only your team must complete," Ryder ended.

Maverick said, "We're ready for it. We can do it. We can still stay in the race. We still have a chance. We're still in it."

Post-leg confessional:

"Being spared elimination gives us the chance to use our express pass and get rid of the other express pass," said Mollie.

"We say that we messed up the whole leg because we risked the fast forward when we can choose not to do it and just use our express pass in the main route when it was still early," said Maverick.

"We will make a comeback. We can fight out of last place," said Mollie.

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams race around a house not in their size._

"These pieces are too big."

"Five times bigger than a king-sized bed!"

_A surprising yield hits a team lightly._

"Wow! I'm surprised!"

"I did not see that coming!"

_A fast forward loss angers another heavily._

"If you only knew how hard it was."

A team member could be seen jumping around in fear.

_Mollie &amp; Maverick encounter flight problems._

"That's worse than not good."

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled!?"

_And a challenging roadblock had teams rise and fall._

"Ahhh!"

"Wah!"

"Are we gonna quit?"

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Do you wanna take a penalty?"

"Can somebody help me?"

* * *

This episode: 5/7/2014

Next episode: 5/13/2014

AN: For the next leg, I'm using my own location again. I'm so excited for the next one! The location is one of a kind... really! The clue for this is written on the preview.


	15. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Ten teams raced from the Kalos region to the Theran World's Wylds._

_Some team members went mining._

Lilly said, "Oh my glam! It's heavy."

"This is heavy!" Romana said. "But this is easy."

_Two teams attempted the fast forward._

"I can tell we looked stupid back there," said Iris.

"We embarrassed ourselves just to win a fast forward. Is that even worth it?" said Napoleon.

"The Kecleons are here," said Mollie.

Maverick said, "Then we better start or we're screwed."

_But only one succeeded._

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward," Iris read.

_Leaving Mollie &amp; Maverick in the dust._

"The fast forward has been taken."

"Shoot!" said Maverick. "So long express pass."

_Teams participated in local activities._

Lilly was shown throwing the spear and hitting a target.

"One, two, three, four," said Cara &amp; Janelle softly as they began dancing.

Lea &amp; Glace was shown spinning around.

"Higher not harder!" reminded Lilly to Kelly as the latter threw the spear.

_Towards the end, a good lead gave Lilly &amp; Kelly their first win in the race._

"Lilly &amp; Kelly," said Ryder. "You are team number one!"

"Waaaaaahoooooo!" shouted Kelly out of joy.

_In a big gamble, the married Meowstics opted not to use their express pass after losing the fast forward and falling far behind._

"In case we use one, we wouldn't catch up to the teams too," Maverick said to the camera.

"Wanna put those express passes on a frame and hang them on our rooms?" said Maverick jokingly.

_But in a turn of events, they were spared elimination._

Ryder said, "You are also the first team to ever... survive last place holding two express passes, because this is a non-elimination leg," said Ryder.

"We will make a comeback. We can fight out of last place," said Mollie in a post-leg confessional.

Maverick said, "We're ready for it. We can do it. We can still stay in the race. We still have a chance. We're still in it."

_Giving them the chance to utilize and give away the express passes._

"Being spared elimination gives us the chance to use our express pass and get rid of the other express pass," said Mollie in a post-leg confessional.

_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

_The Wylds, formerly a savannah, is one of the countries in the Theran world with the earliest civilizations. This nation has been inhabited mostly by lyons and croquodiles. The peace-loving country may not be full of electronic technologies, but it is a land with a wealthy culture. Besides being a culturally rich country, the Wylds was where fire was first made with chunky pieces of wood. Being famous for its orange skies, this African-esque country has vividly orange sunsets. Local Wyldian traditions have never been lost ever since they were made. A small portion by the border of Wylds, the Western Edge of Wylds, is where lyons live and spend their nights. This home of the kingdom serves as the start of the fourth leg... in a race around worlds. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. For this special thirty-six-hour pit stop, teams were allowed to socialize. Will Harl &amp; Natt finally gain better luck by winning a leg? Will Mollie &amp; Maverick make a comeback after falling so far behind? And will Ben &amp; Romana keep calm and finish in high placements at the pit stop? Lilly &amp; Kelly, who arrived first at 5:46 PM... will depart, at 5:46 AM._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; 1st to depart = 5:46 AM**

Kelly ripped open the clue envelope.

Kelly read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

_"Teams must now fly to the Theran planet's land of the giants, Megamagem. Once there, they must take a cab to this giant mansion, MegaMansion. It is where they'll find their next clue."_

"You have sixty megamoney for this leg of the race," read Kelly.

"We're good," said Lilly.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We're in good shape," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Starting the leg in number one makes us feel amazing."

"We got lots of rest, and... we're pretty much ready for the next leg."

"We know last leg was a non-elimination leg, so we won't let bad events turn down on us."

**Harl &amp; Natt; 2nd to ****depart = 5:47 AM**

"You have sixty megamoney for this leg of the race," read Natt.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Losing three first places in a row is not good luck to me," said Harl. "They say third time's the charm, but..."

Natt said, "He's pretty guilty in some terms. In case we get the chance to lead the front pack, we'll have to take the fast forward this time. I want to win a frickin' leg."

"Trippin' like a moron last leg was the biggest mistake that I've ever made in this race."

"I'm waiting for a perfect opportunity to use the U-turn if it means winning a leg."

**Ben &amp; Romana; 3rd to ****depart = 5:49 AM**

"We're ready for another leg," said Ben.

Romana added, "I'm ready to win!"

Romana was shown reading the clue, while Ben was shown counting the money. The two left the area afterwards.

Pre-leg confessional:

"I was feeling calm on the third leg because of our satisfying lead," said Romana. "But I can't believe that the Kirlia and her housemate beat us."

Ben said, "My biggest goal for now is just by staying safe from elimination for the whole race, but Romana here wants to heat up the competition."

"I wanna win this coming time! I will not back out on the next fast forward!"

"We'll see."

**Cara &amp; Janelle; 4th to depart****= 5:59 AM**

The sun was rising during this time.

"Look at the sun!" said Janelle.

Cara said, "It's time to start.

Cara ripped open the envelope and read the clue. They left the area after Janelle had finished counting the money.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We did not expect ourselves ending this leg in the front pack," said Cara.

"It felt amazing finishing in fourth," said Janelle.

"I really hope I can win at least some cash if we don't win this race."

"Maybe we can finish first with a cash prize as the first prize."

**Lea &amp; Glace; 5th to ****depart = 6:21 AM**

The sky was already light blue during this time. No clouds were visible this early in the morning.

"MegaMansion?" said Lea.

Carol &amp; Giselle were beside the pit stop. They were not seen on the camera, but Giselle said something.

"MegaMansion?" Giselle said. "What kind of silly name is that?"

"Giselle, it's our turn," said Carol.

Carol &amp; Giselle appeared on camera, while Lea &amp; Glace were reading the rest of the details.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; 6th to ****depart = 6:22 AM**

While Carol &amp; Giselle were reading the details, Lea &amp; Glace waited for them.

Glace said, "We should wait for them."

Lea nodded. After a while, Carol &amp; Giselle finished reading the clue.

Carol said, "Thank you for waiting for us! Now we shall not get lost going to the airport together."

The four left the area.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; 7th to ****depart = 6:34 AM**

Napoleon read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

"We can win this," said Iris.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We were trying to compete against the Meowstics every leg since the first," said Napoleon. "What we didn't think of is that it is not as important as winning a leg."

Iris said, "I reminded my lovely poet that winning second place means we need a first place soon."

"We have no express pass, we used our yield power, and we did the fast forward just recently. We will need to play real fair now in order to win a leg."

"We will soon get that first place that we missed on the first day."

**Harv &amp; Clairene; 8th to ****depart = 6:38 AM**

Harv read the clue while Clairene counted the money.

Harv read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

Harv said, "Getting eighth last leg was unsatisfying, especially after a first place finish."

"We feel like we have a problem even if we have the express pass," said Clairene.

"We will most likely be in a disadvantage for our inexperience, age, innocence, height, and more."

"But we will still fight back like we are winners."

**Nick &amp; Lester; 9th to depart = 6:39 AM**

"Starting in second to the last place leaves us with a thin cushion," said Lester to the camera before they started reading the clue.

Nick &amp; Lester read the clue. They left the area afterwards.

-Wylds International Airport-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two are at a counter purchasing tickets.

"Your flight will arrive at seven-thirty PM," said the lyoness working at the counter as she handed over the tickets.

_Lilly &amp; Kelly; 1st on Mega Airlines __201_

Lilly said, "Thank you mam!"

The two left the area.

**Harl ****&amp; Natt: Best****Buddies**

**Ben ****&amp; Romana: Models**

The two teams were at the travel agency booking a flight. Both teams chose the flight that will arrive at seven-thirty. The two teams started chatting afterwards.

_Harl __&amp; Natt; __2nd __on Mega Airlines 201_

_Ben &amp; Romana; __3rd __on Mega Airlines 201_

"Hey, Harl, Natt, do you wanna form an alliance now?" Romana asked the two.

Natt replied, "We tried forming an alliance and it was no use. We rejected another one too."

Harl added, "Making an alliance can cause betrayal of allies at one point, so we don't wanna betray nor do we wanna be betrayed."

"I see," said Romana. "But can you at least yield or U-turn Lilly &amp; Kelly for us?"

Natt replied, "Only if they're a threat to us."

Harl added, "We don't wanna lose our yield power for just that."

Romana said, "Alright then, but that thing is not a 'just,' because they won first place."

"I understand now," said Natt.

"If you can give us an express pass, we'll do it for you," said Harl.

"Harl, zip it!" said Natt softly.

"Ma, if you really wanna get them, we'll get them ourselves," said Ben. "It's not a problem anyway."

Romana raged, "Once I get rid of those housemaids, you two better prepare!"

Ben pulled Romana out of the travel agency. The two left the area.

"They haven't beaten us yet, have they?" asked Natt.

Harl said, "Their placements are lower than ours."

"Then they can't be the problem," ended Natt.

_At the ticket counter..._

**Cara ****&amp; Janelle: Best ****Friends**

"The seven-thirty flight is full," said the lyon working at the counter.

"What's the next earliest," said Janelle.

The lyon said, "The next one's also a direct flight, arriving at MegaAirport in 2:40 AM."

"How about connecting flights?" asked Cara.

"That will arrive later tomorrow," said the lyon.

The two best friends looked at each other and agreed on the two-forty flight.

"We'll take the direct flight that will arrive at two-forty," said Janelle.

_Cara __&amp; Janelle; 1st on Zala Wylds __607_

The two got their tickets and left the area.

**Lea ****&amp; Glace: Twin ****Athletes**

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two teams were at the travel agency. The alliance decided their flight together.

"Two-forty?" Carol said.

Glace said, "Two-forty it is!"

_Lea __&amp; Glace; 2nd on Zala Wylds __607_

_Carol __&amp; Giselle; 3rd on Zala Wylds __607_

Another team came during this time.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band ****Mates**

"Hey friends!" greeted Nick &amp; Lester.

"Hey!" said Carol, Glace, and Lea.

Lea said, "We got a flight that will land at two-forty in the next morning."

"Why did you tell them?" said Giselle in a mean tone.

"Giselle? They're our allies. Remember?" said Carol.

"Are there anymore available seats?" asked Lester.

Nick told the lyoness at the travel agency, "We'll get what these four got."

After a while, the lyoness gave him a thumbs up.

_Nick __&amp; Lester; 4th on Zala Wylds __607_

"Thank you very much!" said Nick.

_At one of the ticket counters outside the travel agency..._

**Harv ****&amp; Clairene: Dating**

_Harv &amp; Clairene; 5th on Zala Wylds __607_

"Thank you very much!" said both Harv &amp; Clairene.

The two left the counter area. They saw their allies.

**Iris ****&amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Hey kids!" greeted Napoleon.

"Hey!" greeted both Harv &amp; Clairene.

Iris said, "We just got here."

"We got a flight that will arrive at two-forty AM tomorrow," said Clairene.

"Okay," said Iris.

"Thanks!" said Napoleon.

Iris &amp; Napoleon went to the ticket counter.

"We want to get the same tickets as the little ones got," said Napoleon.

The lyon working at the counter said, "Let me check, the flight is almost full."

After some moments, the lyon gave them the tickets and said, "They're the last ones."

_Iris &amp; Napoleon; 6th on Zala Wylds __607_

"Alright!" said Napoleon.

"Thank you!" said both Iris &amp; Napoleon.

_Somewhere around the airport..._

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Right now," said Natt. "I don't really know what we're expecting. Our flight is more than seven hours ahead of the second one."

Harl said, "We thought that we could all work together and be the first three teams to finish this leg, but our team does not trust alliances, and the other two teams have some war."

"We put our trust on the express pass talk, but it did not benefit us after it was modified."

"If we want a first, I'm gonna have to trust Natt on everything."

-Western Edge of Wylds-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Last to depart = 9:52 AM**

Maverick read, "Fly to MegaMansion."

Mollie counted the money and said, "Sixty."

"Yep, Meowmee," replied Maverick.

The two left the area.

Pre-leg confessional:

Maverick said, "Not using the express pass was a risky move."

Mollie said, "We could've been eliminated holding two express passes, but we were spared on a perfectly timed non-elimination leg."

"We would rather be eliminated holding our express pass than using it and still getting eliminated."

"In case we can't catch up with the pack, and still end up in last place, I don't think we should use the express pass."

"We'll just have our name in the hall of fame."

"Behold! Mollie &amp; Maverick, the first team to ever arrive and check-in at a pit stop in last place holding two express passes."

"It's like we're too stupid to use the express pass."

"Nope, we made our explanation here in our confessionals."

Meanwhile, the team arrived at the airport.

-Wylds International Airport-

The two arrived at the travel agency.

Maverick said, "We need the fastest flight possible to Megamagem."

A lyoness working on the travel agency said, "Earliest possible? We can put you on standby, or the next earliest will need you to connect to Crystawn City."

"So... what time do we get to MegaAirport if we connect to Crystawn?"

"Four-thirty AM. We have a direct flight that will arrive there at five in the morning."

"So we should take..."

Mollie whispered something to Maverick's ear. Then they went back to their normal volumes.

Mollie said, "If we take the connection, it could be risky."

"How will the connection go?" asked Maverick to the travel agent.

The lyoness said, "Forty-five minutes."

"That's probably enough time," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "I'm really afraid of a potential delay, but besides that, I say we go for the connection."

"Alright!" said Maverick. "Book us to the connection set to Crystawn."

_Mollie __&amp; Maverick; 1st on Crystal Dawn Airways __531_

_Mollie &amp; Maverick; 1st on Crystal Dawn Airways 089_

"Done!" said the lyoness.

"Thank you so much!" said both Mollie &amp; Maverick.

The two left the area.

_"Teams are now making their way to the land of Megamagem."_

-MegaMansion Entrance-

The sky was pretty starry. The exterior of the mansion looked like an ordinary mansion, except for its size. Think of the sizes this way: All the racers are like action figures. They will be racing in a mansion in their naturally action-figure-like size.

Local time: 8:30 PM

**Harl ****&amp; Natt; Currently in****1st**

Harl &amp; Natt got off a huge taxi after paying the driver.

Harl said, "Feels good being first!"

The two saw the sign on the big front door.

Harl read, "Race starts at 8:00 AM. What!? No!"

Natt sighed and said, "Oh well, we don't have a choice.

-(Crystawn City's) Djon Albert International Airport-

The whole airport is made of blue crystals, most of which are translucent.

**Mollie ****&amp; Maverick: Married ****Couple**

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled!?" reacted Maverick.

The Crystawnese flight attendant said, "It's a long story. Go check the news. If you have to get there really soon, you can approach the travel agency."

The two went to the travel agency. They found a flight right away.

_Mollie &amp; Maverick; 1st on Mega Airlines __673_

"... It will touch the ground by seven AM," said the Crystawnese travel agent.

"Thank you so much!" said the couple in unison.

The two left the area. They made a confessional right outside the agency area.

Maverick said to the camera, "All we hope is an equalizer once we get there."

"We will most likely be done if there's no equalizer," said Mollie to the camera.

Local time: 7:00 AM

The couple were already on their seats on the flight.

"... This might take about forty-five minutes. Once again, this is the captain speaking and I apologize for this delay."

"That's worse than not good," said Mollie.

"Now we need lots of luck for this leg," said Maverick.

"Lots of luck? Lol."

"Lol? ... Oh! Lol as in lots of luck! Lol!"

The camera showed their flight leaving.


	16. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 2

-MegaMansion Entrance-

It's almost eight o' click, and the nine teams there started talking to one another.

Harv said, "That's almost impossible!"

"The Meowstics not being here right now could both be potentially good and bad," said Natt. "The second express pass is still at risk, yet the potentially strong team could be gone soon."

"We don't care about the pass anymore," said Glace.

"It's very unlikely for us to get it," Carol added.

After a few minutes, MegaMansion's tall and wide door started creaking. The teams took their bags with them and started running. There was a little hallway before the living room. The living room has a flat yet wide screen. It also has a huge sofa and more. All the racers look like action figures racing in a big mansion. MegaMansion is a mansion owned by a family of mystical creatures. The family has twenty-eight members. The father and the mother had twenty-six children; twenty-five daughters and one son. The eldest child's name starts with the letter A, and the youngest one's starts with the letter Z. Each sibling's name has a different first letter. Their age is arranged by alphabetical order. Each of them have unique bedrooms too. Now those bedrooms are where the teams are going. MegaMansion has four levels, but the teams will only be racing on the first level. The father and mother stay on the highest level on a space-themed room. There are lots of other information about this mansion, but we have to end the description by saying that there's a really huge cluebox and a yellow board beside or on the living room.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"I did not see that coming!" said Romana as she something in front of her.

She saw a giant yield board with the word "surprise" on top of it. The yield board may be huge, but the holes for the yield photos are as small as they normally would be. The hole for the courtesy of photo on that board was even smaller, and by smaller, it just means the courtesy of photo is in its standard size. The other teams came and saw the huge yield too. One last thing, near the yield wall is a small cluebox waiting for the teams.

Romana said, "We have to climb!"

**Lea ****&amp; Glace: Twin** **Athletes**

"Let's get ourselves to the top of this!" said Glace determinedly.

**Harv ****&amp; Clairene: Dating**

"A surprise yield!" said Harv.

All the nine teams there were shown climbing up the yield post. Some were ahead while some were behind. Some were fast while some were slow. A team got to the yield first.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Lea ****&amp; Glace: Twin** **Athletes**

"Should we do it?" asked Lea.

"Nope, we can save it for next time," said Glace. "We choose not to yield."

Glace took a clue from the normal-sized cluebox. She ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Lea ****&amp; Glace; Currently** **in ****1st**

Glace read, "Drive yourselves to E's bedroom to watch your next task."

_"Teams must_ _now_ _drive themselves with_ _one_ _of_ _these_ _convertibles_ _to__the daughter_ _E's_ _bedroom, the __theater themed room. Once_ _there, they_ _will_ _watch_ _a_ _short_ _film_ _on_ _their __next task."_

"Alright!" said Glace.

"There they are!" pointed Lea on the colorful convertibles at the living room's wide carpet.

The two were heading down from the yield post.

**Ben ****&amp; Romana: Models**

The two were the next ones on the yield.

Ben said, "Those two are athletes. What did you expect?"

"St***d sh***y girls," said Romana. "I just realized that I was wrong."

"Are we yielding someone?"

"Yes! Definitely."

Romana took out a board with a team's picture. Then she took out their board for the courtesy of portion. She posted both boards on the yield afterwards.

Romana said, "We're yielding them because I hate them!"

Ben said, "Wow! I'm surprised!"

The two took a clue and went down. Another team came during this time.

**Ben ****&amp; Romana; Currently** **in ****2nd**

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Only one slot for the yield eh?" said Giselle.

Carol said, "Then that's good."

"It's not us anyway."

"Then that's better!"

The two took a clue and went down.

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle; Currently** **in ****3rd**

After some time, another team got to the yield.

**Nick ****&amp; Lester: Band** **Mates**

"I'm glad it's not us," said Lester.

Nick &amp; Lester took a clue and went down.

**Nick ****&amp; Lester; Currently** **in ****4th**

Two more teams got to the yield at almost the same time.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Ho my gosh!" said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Lemme guess, Romana used the yield."

"Yes."

"On us?"

"No!"

"What!? Are you serious? Lemme see."

The four stared at the board. Kelly had a big grin on her face while the other three team members had dropped their own jaws.

Natt said, "Seriously!? For declining an alliance?"

Natt flipped the hourglass.

"That's it!?" said Lilly.

Harl replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

Lilly took a clue. She and Kelly went down afterwards.

**Lilly ****&amp; Kelly; Currently** **in ****5th**

Two more teams got to the top. They saw the team on the yield.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv ****&amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Oh my! Our pseudo-allies got yielded," said Iris.

Napoleon said, "We all feel sorry for you."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th / 7th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently** **in ****6th / 7th**

The four team members read the clue all together. Then they all went down the yield post.

**Cara ****&amp; Janelle: Best ****Friends**

The two were still halfway going up the yield post.

"This is hard," said Janelle. "Because we're fat."

Cara said, "Don't worry, the Meowstics aren't here yet."

**Harl &amp; Natt**** – ****on ****yield**

Natt said, "And there goes our first place."

Harl said, "We need to take that fast forward no matter what."

-Living Room-

On the living room's carpet are twelve convertibles. Each convertible has a different color.

**Lea ****&amp; Glace: Twin ****Athletes**

**Ben ****&amp; Romana: Models**

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We want the brown one," announced Glace.

Lea said, "Because we used to be cute little Eevees, and Eevees are brown."

"We're taking color red," announced Romana.

"I want the black one!" shouted Giselle.

"Fine," said Carol.

The three teams got to their convertibles.

Romana said, "Ben, do the driving! Our ***king convertible is ***king manual."

"Who told you it's all gonna be automatic?" said Ben.

"Shut the ***k up and drive this thing!"

"Alright, but watch your language, Ma."

Glace, Ben, and Giselle are driving. Their respective team members are sitting beside them. The three convertibles went to three different directions.

**Lilly ****&amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Go green!" said Kelly as she and Lilly ran towards the green convertible.

"Orange is also nice!" said Nick as he and Lester ran to the orange convertible.

The two teams got on their chosen convertibles. Kelly and Lester were driving while their respective partners sat beside them. The two went to two different directions.

**Iris ****&amp; Napoleon: Engaged ****Literati**

**Harv ****&amp; Clairene: Dating**

"We're picking yellow," said Harv.

Napoleon said, "The green one has been taken."

"So we're picking the white," continued Iris.

Harv and Napoleon were driving. Harv &amp; Clairene followed Iris &amp; Napoleon.

"Wait!" said Harv.

"What is it?" Napoleon said.

"I don't know how to drive a manual one."

"Lemme teach you."

Napoleon got off the driver's seat and went to Harv. Napoleon explained everything as clearly as possible to Harv.

**Cara ****&amp; Janelle: Best** **Friends**

The two finally got to the top of the yield post.

"At last!" said Cara.

Janelle said, "The yield confirms us that we're in third to the last."

**Cara ****&amp; Janelle; Currently in 8th**

The two read the clue and went down the post.

**Harl &amp; Natt**** – ****on ****yield**

"This will give us a bad average," said Natt.

Harl said, "I know!"

"Not accepting a request for an alliance got us to the yield."

"That's such a lame reason."

"It's like saying: We met Medusa at the travel agency."

"Why Medusa?"

"Medusa turns any living thing to stone. Now that Ben &amp; Romana yielded us, we have to stop moving, like a stone."

"Wow! Nice metaphor... or was it a simlie?"

Natt just rolled his eyes.

-Kitchen-

The kitchen has light blue tiles on the walls. It has big white tiles on the floor, and an orange ceiling. There are many little robots working on the kitchen.

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"This is room E?" said Carol to herself.

Giselle approached a robot.

Giselle said, "We need to get to room E. Do you know how to get there?"

The robot replied in a robotic voice, "It is at the east of the living room."

"That should do," said Giselle.

The team left the area.

-Room U-

The bedroom looks like a farm. No, it's actually a farm themed bedroom. The sun from the ceiling is obviously artificial. There's a barn on one side and a plantation field on the remaining area. In that room is a small diamond, with eyes. That diamond happens to be the U daughter.

**Lea ****&amp; Glace: Twin ****Athletes**

The two asked the U daughter, "Do you know where Room E is?"

The U daughter gave them a map.

"Wow!" said Glace. "Thanks!"

The two left the area.

-Room E-

The room is a theater themed room. The whole place looks like a giant theater.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two climbed up the front seat.

"Now this is big!" said Romana.

"Show starts at eight-thirty," read Ben from the big screen.

Another team was seen climbing up on the next seat.

**Lilly ****&amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Hey Romana!" greeted Kelly with a smirk.

"I yielded the wrong team," said Romana softly.

Ben said, "Both of them are strong threats anyway, so I think there's nothing wrong with your decision."

-at one of the hallways of MegaMansion-

**Carol ****&amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams met up.

Nick asked Carol, "Do you know where the room is?"

Carol said, "Just follow us."

"What the heck, Carol!" said Giselle.

Carol said, "They're our allies. Remember?"

Giselle sighed. The two teams left the area and arrived at the correct room after some time.

-Living Room-

"I want pink!" said Cara.

The two left the area on a convertible. Four convertibles are left.

-Room E-

Eight teams were at the theater during this time. It's eight-thirty already and the film started. The film was narrated by Ryder.

_"To attempt this_ _fast_ _forward, teams_ _must_ _proceed_ _to_ _Room_ _Q."_

The film showed the surroundings of the lava themed Room Q.

"Let's go!" Romana told Ben softly.

Ben &amp; Romana jumped down to their convertible and left the area with it. All the teams saw Ben &amp; Romana leave. Most teams thought of that as a good reason not to attempt the fast forward. Some team members were intimidated from the lava room. The film showed Ryder inside a toy room narrating.

_"In train_ _thrill, teams_ _must_ _make_ _their_ _way_ _to_ _Room_ _Z. Once_ _there, they __must build a model train track circuit using all of the provided pieces in such a way that the circuit will fit on a provided platform. After putting the pieces together, they must ride the train. Once the train made one full lap on the circuit without falling apart, derailing, or hitting any pieces of scenery, the youngest_ _member_ _of_ _the_ _family, Zon Junior, will give them their next clue."_

The film showed an Omanyte and an Omastar putting big toy train track pieces together. The duo were putting toy trees about their size after putting the pieces together. The duo then sat on top of the train for one lap. A small diamond with eyes named Zon Junior was shown giving the duo their next clue.

_"In_ _farm_ _frenzy, teams_ _must_ _proceed_ _to_ _Room_ _U. Once there, they_ _must_ _pick_ _up_ _a__metal bucket_ _and_ _a__big brown basket_ _from_ _the_ _barn house. They_ _must_ _use_ _the __bucket to_ _collect_ _milk_ _from_ _the_ _huge_ _cows. Once_ _they_ _have_ _collected_ _enough_ _milk, they_ _may_ _proceed_ _to_ _the_ _second_ _part_ _of_ _farm_ _frenzy, collecting_ _cherries_ _from_ _a_ _cherry_ _tree. They_ _must_ _go_ _outside_ _the_ _barn_ _house_ _and_ _climb_ _a_ _cherry_ _tree. Once they_ _have_ _collected_ _fifteen_ _cherries, they_ _may_ _proceed_ _to_ _the__third and last_ _part_ _of_ _farm_ _frenzy, harvesting_ _a__purple carrot. They_ _must_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _farm's_ _plantation_ _and_ _search_ _for_ _a_ _huge_ _purple_ _carrot. They_ _must_ _pull_ _out__the purple carrot from_ _the_ _ground. Once they_ _have_ _submitted_ _the_ _milk, cherries, and_ _carrot_ _to_ _the_ _daughter_ _U, they_ _will_ _receive_ _their_ _next_ _clue."_

The film showed the Omanyte and Omastar duo hanging on a cow's udder while the two were squeezing it inconsistently. They went outside the barn house after the milk they collected reached the line. Then they plucked out cherries from a pink cherry tree one by one. Afterwards, the duo pulled out a purple carrot about ten times their size, more or less. They submitted the collected items to the U daughter and she gave them their next clue.  
The team members went down from their seats to their convertibles. Some team members were shown taking down notes.

-Living Room-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently** **in ****9th**

The two finished their yield. They were running to the convertibles.

Harl said, "Let's choose the light blue one, because it reminds me so much about Riko."

Natt said, "Alright."

The two got on the convertible and left the area with it. As they were approaching the theater room, they saw a lot of other teams going to the opposite direction.

"Seems like an equalizer that we just missed," said Harl.

Natt said, "We can't do anything better, especially without the Meowstics and their other express pass."

-Room E-

Eventually, the two got to the empty theater room. They climbed up to the nearest front seat.

Harl said, "Next show starts at 8:45."

-Room Z-

The toy room bedroom had colorful ceiling, walls, and floor. The design is the same for those three things: They all have green, yellow, blue, red, and white quadrilaterals with different sizes. Toys are scattered on the floor. Zon Junior, the little clear diamond being with eyes, played happily with his huge toys. There were also new train sets inside twelve boxes that were still sealed. A few teams arrived after some time.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on train thrill**

The five team members who were driving parked their convertibles. The other five team members were running to the train set boxes. Lea got a box and claimed an area first. Nick followed in second. Lilly and Carol did the same afterwards. Clairene was the last to follow. The five opened their boxes. Their team members were catching up to them. Lea &amp; Glace and Nick &amp; Lester simultaneously got all of the box's content out.

"Where's the manual?" Glace asked Lea.

Lea gave her a big folded piece of paper.

"Teamwork!" said Giselle while opening the manual.

"That's not enough," said Carol. "We need to work as a group."

"What!? No!" said Giselle.

Nick said to Lea, "We should help each other out."

Lea replied, "Sure!"

Carol told Giselle, "See? They're helping each other."

Glace approached Carol and said, "Do you need help?"

Carol replied right away with, "Yes! Definitely."

Giselle rolled her eyes. The three teams worked together.

Lilly said, "We only need ourselves, because we don't have any allies."

Kelly said, "Hopefully we finish faster alone."

Harv said, "These pieces are too big and too heavy for us to carry."

"Do you wanna use the fancy panty?" asked Clairene.

Pre-leg confessional:

**Harv &amp; Clairene**

"We've decided to give our express pass a little codename," said Clairene.

"We're calling it..." said Harv.

The two said in unison, "Fancy panty!"

-Room U-

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon** **– ****on farm frenzy**

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle** **– ****on farm frenzy**

"Wow!" said Iris. "I can't believe the artificial sun works well."

The two teams went inside the barn house. It is red in the inside and outside. There were about a dozen cows there. The cows are really huge. The four team members are trying to get to the udder by climbing up from the cows' legs. The four were unsuccessful with their climbs. Iris decided to get on top of a hay. She then jumped for a cow's udder.

"Great job, my lovely librarian!" said Napoleon.

Napoleon took the bucket and placed it below a portion of the cow's udder. While Iris was hanging on the cow's udder, she squeezed a part of it gently. The cow's milk went to the bucket.

"Alright! Keep it going," said Napoleon.

Janelle somehow got to another cow's udder. Janelle squeezed a part of it while Cara was holding the bucket collecting the milk.

"Attacow," said Cara.

-Room E-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt;** **Currently** **in** **9th**

After finishing the film, they saw the E daughter and they asked for a map from her. She said she doesn't have a map, but she drew a map for them. The two thanked them and left the area.

-MegaMansion-

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana: Models**

"Can't believe you got us lost you idiot," complained Romana.

"I never had a map!" reasoned out Ben.

Ben kept driving to the wrong direction aimlessly. 


	17. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 3

-Room Z-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

While building, the six are talking.

"Let's just try to build the same thing," said Lea.

"We can't be that precise," said Carol. "I think we should only help each other out if we need to."

"That I think is a better idea," said Glace.

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on train thrill**

"Oh man! These are really heavy!" said Harv, trying to lift up a train track.

Clairene said, "Fancy panty time? Or switchie switcheroo?"

"I wasn't paying attention with the task after I thought that it will be harder."

"I know what to do, but I forgot, and I didn't take down notes."

"Me neither."

"So what should we do now? Oh! I got it! Let's go to Room Q and check out the fast forward."

"But Ben &amp; Romana are taking it."

"We have our fancy panty anyway."

"You're sure with this, eh?"

"Sure!"

The two left the train set, then they ran to their convertible.

Harv announced, "We're doing the fast forward."

"But we need to hurry," reminded Clairene.

The two left the area with their convertible.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on train thrill**

The team had more progress with the train tracks compared to the big alliance's.

"This is really easy," said Kelly. "They're just heavy, but... I can carry them anyway."

"And at least I can push them if I can't carry them," added Lilly.

-Room U-

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon** **– ****on farm frenzy**

The couple collected enough milk and left the barn yard.

Post-leg confessional:

Napoleon said, "We decided to do this 'harder' detour because I was raised in a farm. My parents used to work in a farm. I know what the daily chores are in a farm. I used to study in a public school when I was in elementary, but I got a scholarship when I reached high school and college. My parents sold the farm to someone else after my mom won enough money on a gameshow."

_Back to the race..._

The two were walking towards the cherry tree.

Iris said, "This task is physically demanding. The artificially scorching heat is making me entirely thirsty. And, I'm pouring out a lake of sweat."

The two left the milk and the basket as they climbed up the cherry tree.

"It's huge!" said Napoleon as he successfully plucked out a cherry two-thirds of his size.

"Now I call that exotic!" said Iris as she climbed up the tree.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle** **– ****on farm frenzy**

Janelle is still hanging on the cow's udder.

"It's almost there," said Cara.

Suddenly, the cow moved and hit the bucket of milk.

"Oh my goodness!" said Cara.

"Oh my Arceus!" said Janelle. "All my hard work."

"Don't worry, we can still do this," said Cara.

Janelle continued milking the cow.

-MegaMansion Hallways-

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana: Models**

Romana said, "This is not getting us anywhere."

Ben said reluctantly, "Fine, I'll ask."

-Kitchen-

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: Dating**

"Thank you very much," said Harv &amp; Clairene after a robot drew them the map.

The two were seen leaving the area.

-Room Z-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

The six team members were shown helping each other.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly are about done," said Lea.

"We got this!" said Lester. "Because we're a super team now, and I call this super teamwork."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on train thrill**

The two were almost done with the train tracks during this time.

Post-leg confessional:

"We personally think that the twins are strong," said Kelly.

Lilly continued, "But with all the alliance stuff going on, they showed us that they aren't a big threat."

"Although having allies will be fine for us, we do not have any, and that's actually surprisingly good in my opinion," said Kelly.

_Back to the race..._

Kelly said, "I'll fix the remaining train tracks. You go fix the other displays."

Lilly said determinedly, "Alright, Kel! We can do this!"

-Room Q-

The bedroom is scarier than anyone could ever imagine. It has real lava flowing around the whole room. The wall, ceiling, and floor surfaces are uneven. They are either colored grayish brown or lava orange. The ceiling's surroundings had scary red clouds. The room had two artificial yet active volcanoes. The room also has numerous lava rivers, a lava lake, and a few lava deltas. The bedroom doesn't only look evil, but it also looks like a nightmare. A skeleton with a cowboy's hat who was playing a Hawaiian ukulele has an indigo veil surrounding it. By the entrance of the room is a cluebox.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt read, "Go inside the marked volcano and search for your next clue."

_"In order_ _to attempt this_ _fast forward, teams must make their way on foot to the end of this room, where they'll find a marked artificial active volcano. They must climb to the top of the volcano from the outside and rappel down inside the volcano. Once they have retrieved the clue on one of the volcano's internal walls, they will win the fast forward award... and can go straight to the pit stop."_

Natt said, "First question Harl, since you're a grass type: Can you do this?"

"I'll do it for a win this leg! I'll do it for a million pokédollars!" replied Harl.

"Then we go to... that volcano," said Natt, pointing at the higher volcano.

The two left their convertible parked at the entrance. The two were heading to the end of the room.

-Room U-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got down from the cherry tree.

"Now..." said Napoleon. "The search for the missing purple carrot."

The two went to the plantation field.

**Cara &amp; Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got the milk to the red line on the bucket.

"That's good!" said Cara.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

Janelle said, "It was pretty hard squeezing a humongous cow's massive udder."

Cara said, "The cow kicked the bucket, and I can't blame anyone. So I just have to wait for the milking session to finish."

-Room Z-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on train thrill**

Lilly &amp; Kelly both carried the big and heavy toy train to a portion of the train tracks.

"Is this correct?" Kelly asked Zon Junior.

The little diamond being jumped for joy. Then he sat on top of the train.

"It's ready," said Lilly.

Both housemaids got on top of the train. Zon Junior used his powers to make the train move even without the battery.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

Nick said, "They're about to finish."

"Mind your own business!" said Giselle.

Carol looked at Giselle, then they went back to work. The six team members were almost halfway through the whole progress.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on train thrill**

After one successful train ride lap, Zon Junior made the train stop. He hopped down the train and went to get their next clue.

"Thank you so much!" said Lilly.

Kelly said, "You're so cute!"

Zon Junior somehow "blushed".

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room A where you'll find your next clue," read Lilly.

"Off we go!" said Kelly.

The two left the area with their convertible.

-Room U-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The couple continued searching for the purple carrot.

"I found it!" said Iris.

Napoleon went to her. The two tried pulling the carrot.

"This has got to be tough," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "But I think we're patient enough to get this out."

"I agree, my lovely librarian."

**Cara &amp; Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two were shown harvesting cherries.

"Why did we choose this detour instead?" asked Janelle.

Cara said, "Because we weren't paying attention on the other one, but I don't think this is hard."

"You're right with everything you just said," said Janelle.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt ****– ****attempting fast forward**

The two continued walking towards the tall volcano.

"That's one humongous volcano!" exclaimed Harl.

Natt said, "I just hope we win this for our first place. And you said you can do this?"

"I wanna do it for our first place. I'm tired of screwing up the team's potential first place wins."

"Very well then."

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

The two just came in. Harv took a clue from the cluebox. The couple noticed a green sticker sticking on the cluebox. It read "Fast Forward In Progress".

Harv said, "That's what we expected."

Clairene said, "This place looked scarier than it was on the big screen."

Harv read the clue.

Harv said, "We need to retrieve a clue INSIDE a volcano!?"

Clairene said, "What!? No!"

"That's it! No! But we've come here supposedly to do the fast forward."

"It'd be a shame to back out."

"Precisely."

"So are we doing this?"

"Let's check the farm detour. Then let's use our fancy panty there."

"Alright."

The two left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

Harv said, "The volcano dive was very scary even just by imagining it."

Clairene said, "At least we mutually agreed to back out when it wasn't very late yet."

-Room U-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two were still pulling out the purple carrot. The purple carrot started moving.

"It's moving!" said Iris.

"We just need a little more patience," said Napoleon.

**Cara &amp; Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got down the cherry tree.

Cara said, "Where do we begin?"

"There," pointed Janelle at a direction.

-Room Z-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

"We can't find any piece for this," said Nick.

Lester said, "Then let's disassemble some parts, then put them back together."

The two did what Lester suggested.

Carol said, "I don't think this fits in anywhere."

Giselle said, "Then let's fix that part."

The two did what Giselle suggested. Lea &amp; Glace finished their set during this time. Zon Junior got on top of the train. The twins followed him on top. The train started moving. After ten seconds, the train hit a tree that was too close to the train tracks. Zon Junior went down the train and shook his head cutely in disbelief.

"Let's focus on the decors for now," said Glace.

Lea nodded. The two twins did what Glace suggested on doing.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt ****– ****attempting fast forward**

The two reached the volcano's base.

Harl said, "Now we have to climb."

"That can't be hard," said Natt.

The two started climbing the volcano as soon as they were ready.

-Room U-

**Cara &amp; Janelle ****– ****on farm frenzy**

"I found it!" shouted Janelle.

Cara &amp; Janelle started pulling out the purple carrot.

"This is so hard!" said Cara.

"Cara, we need to be patient," said Janelle.

The two continued pulling it out.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon ****– ****on farm frenzy**

The two were shown getting the purple carrot out completely. Sweat was seen dripping from the couple. The two submitted the harvested items, and the U

daughter handed them their next clue.

"Thank you, Miss U!" said Napoleon.

"No need to, and call me Uffee," said the U daughter.

**Iris **&amp; Napoleon; **Currently in 2nd**

"Room A," read Napoleon.

"Bye Uffee!" said Iris.

"Bye! And good luck!" said the U daughter, Uffee.

"Thanks!" said Iris.

The two left the area on their convertible.

-MegaMansion Entrance-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two were shown getting out of a humongous cab.

"That flight was really nasty!" said Maverick.

The two saw the surprise yield as they entered the humongous building.

"We're most likely getting yielded again," said Mollie.

"Not so fast!" said Maverick.

-Room A-

The room is full of books. It's like a library and a bedroom at the same time, except it's bigger than usual. The ceiling is plain white. The floor is light brown and is made of wood. The walls can barely be seen from all the brown bookshelves on the surroundings. A cluebox was present by the entrance.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly said, "Speedbump."

"I haven't seen them until now," said Lilly.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room S where you'll find your next clue," read Lilly.

"That's got to be the roadblock," said Kelly.

"I can't believe this room is so wonderful!"

"The bibliophiles will freak out with all those huge books."

The two left the area on their convertible.

-Living Room-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in Last**

The two got to the yield and read the clue.

"That blue one is gonna be ours," said Maverick, talking about the convertible.

Mollie said, "I can't believe no one took it."

The two went down the tall yield post.

-Room Z-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on train thrill**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

After Zon Junior had one successful train ride lap with Lea &amp; Glace, he gave them their next clue.

Glace told their allies, "We'll wait for you."

"No need," said Carol. "You may go ahead now."

"We're not leaving you behind," said Lea.

The four team members continued working. Nick &amp; Lester were on their first train ride attempt during this time. The train got stuck on the tree that was too close to the train tracks. Zon Junior got off the train and shook his head in disappointment. Carol &amp; Giselle were arranging their trees and other decors during this time.

-Room Q-

**Ben &amp; Romana** **– ****attempting fast forward**

The two just arrived in the room.

"Fast forward in progress!?" interrobanged Romana.

"We have to get there quick," said Ben.

Ben read the clue.

Ben said, "It's about going inside a volcano."

"WE HAVE TO WIN THIS FAST FORWARD! UNDERSTAND?" said Romana in a horrifying loud voice.

"Yeah yeah sure."

"DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY! YOU SCREWED US UP ON DIRECTIONS!"

"Who told you all the vehicles are automatic."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'VE SCREWED US UP, AND YOU'RE SCREWING US UP!"

The two ran to the volcano. They saw two figures climbing p the volcano.

"WHO IS THAT?" raged Romana.

Ben said, "Let's find out when we get there."

"I WANT AN ANSWER NOW! WHICH TEAM IS THAT?"

"If you won't shut up, we'll lose the fast forward!"

"SHUT THE ***K UP!"

"Oh my god! I'm scared! My ex is such a terror."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said I love my mother."

"STOP LYING!"

"No, really."

The two ran faster.

**Harl &amp; Natt** **– ****attempting fast forward**

The two were halfway up the volcano.

"I see another team coming," said Harl.

"Hurry!" said Natt. "We have to win this now."

The two tried climbing faster.

-MegaMansion Hallways-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Maverick drove the blue convertible. Mollie was sitting beside him. They left the area. A gray convertible and a violet convertible were left behind.

-Room S-

The bedroom is a tiki (or beach) themed bedroom. It had sands all around the place. The walls have beach designs. There was a walking and talking totem playing a Hawaiian ukulele. It had a pink veil surrounding it, which shows that it was only a controlled creature. The bedroom had a sea at the end of the room. At the middle of the sea is an island with a small volcano-shaped chamber. A cluebox can be found in the middle of the beach.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly said, "This is one weird bedroom."

Kelly said, "I know right?"

"Roadblock," read Lilly. "Who wants to retrieve the team's next treasure?"

_"The S daughter always have her guests challenged when playing her local games. Now, team members must try to take the treasure successfully... by not hitting any fake booby traps. In this roadblock, one team member must canoe to the lone island, and go inside the chamber, where they'll find a diamond stationed on a smaller chamber in the chamber's wall. As deceiving as it looks, the treasure will only be meters in front of them, but they have to avoid invisible alarm beams and several holographic sharp objects. The holographic booby traps are actually lethal if they are not holographic. Team members will be free to use any tools that can help them in this roadblock. Once the team member gets the diamond without hitting any alarm beams or booby traps, they must go back to the shore and trade it for their next clue."_

Kelly said, "I want to retrieve the treasure, but I feel like this is a mental task that fits you better."

Lilly said, "Then what task do you think this is?"

"A treasure hunt with lots of solving?"

"Do you wanna do this or not?"

"Yes, but..."

"Okay, you do this."

Kelly opened the clue.

Kelly reacted, "Booby traps!? Oh my dear life! I don't wanna die! Ehe, ehe, ehe."

Lilly said, "Kel, this is The Amazing Race, and this is not a fast forward, which could be really dangerous at times."

"But I don't wanna..."

"You can't back out now. Just... good luck!"

Kelly was shown canoeing to the island, while Lilly waited on the shore.

-Room Z-

**Lea &amp; Glace:** **Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on train thrill**

**Nick &amp; Lester – on train thrill**

Lea &amp; Glace were shown reading the clue. Zon Junior was shown giving Carol &amp; Giselle their next clue.

Nick said, "Alright Junior, our turn."

Zon, Lester, and Nick sat on top of the train. Zon made the train move afterwards.

-Room A-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon;** **Currently in** **2nd**

"Make your way to Room S where you'll find your next clue," read both Iris &amp; Napoleon.

The two were seen leaving the area on their convertible.

-Room U-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle** **– ****on farm frenzy**

The two got the purple carrot out.

Cara said, "Now that... was tough!"

Janelle said, "It sure drained our time... and fats. Woohoo! What a workout!"

The two were shown submitting their perishable goods to the U daughter. The U daughter gave them their next clue in return.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

The two left the area while another team just arrived.

-Room Z-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Nick** **&amp; Lester** **;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th**

The three teams were shown leaving the area on their respective convertibles.

Nick said, "Thanks for waiting for us, girls!"

"Ain't no problem if it's you Nick!" Lea replied.

Giselle said, "Oh my Girafarig! Lea &amp; Nick!? That's super e..."

"Enough," said Carol as she covered Giselle's mouth, interrupting the latter.

"Hey!" said Giselle angrily. "You don't do that to the driver!"

-Room U-

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene** **– ****on farm frenzy**

They ran to the U daughter. Cara &amp; Janelle were already gone during this time.

"Fancy panty time," said Clairene.

Harv gave the U daughter their express pass. She gave them their next clue in return.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene** **;** **Currently in** **7th**

"I don't know if we had just made the worst decision of our lives," said Harv.

Clairene said, "Well... leaving home with my boyfriend in a race around worlds could get me into a worse consequence."

The two read the clue together and left the area on their convertible.


	18. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 4

-Room S-

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

Kelly finally finished canoeing. She went inside the chamber. It was not really big in terms of area. The walls look like gold, but were not gold. As she entered, the diamond can be seen straight ahead from her point of view. She tried to walk to the diamond, but an arrow from the wall shot her.

"Ahhh!" Kelly screamed in pain.

She fell as her voice echoed in the near surroundings.

_At the shore..._

The possessed totem still continued playing the ukulele. Another team came during this time.

Lilly said, "I hope Kelly's doing fine."

**Iris ****&amp; Napoleon; Currently in ****2nd**

"Roadblock," read Iris.

Napoleon continued, "Who wants to retrieve the team's next treasure?"

"That's you."

"You're right! I want some treasure."

Napoleon was seen canoeing towards the chamber island.

_Back in the chamber..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

After a minute of being unconscious from a holographic arrow, Kelly stood up finding herself at the chamber's entrance.

"This ain't just any roadblock," said Kelly.

-Room A-

**Cara ****&amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Our favorite team has a speedbump today," said Cara.

Janelle said, "We hope to see them get past this leg."

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in ****3rd**

"So we were told to go here just for their speedbump," said Cara after reading the clue.

The two left the area on their convertible. They saw three convertibles coming in on their way out.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th**

The three teams took their clues and read it. They left the room afterwards. The three teams exiting saw another team coming in.

**Harv ****&amp; Clairene; Currently in ****7th**

Clairene took a clue and went back to their convertible right away.

Harv said, "Hurry! Let's follow them."

The two left the area quickly. Clairene was reading the clue while Harv was driving out of the room.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

The two were still going up the volcano.

Natt said, "Harl, we must hurry or we're doomed."

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

The two were already near the volcano's base during this time.

After seeing the team climbing up the volcano, Ben said, "You won't believe who that team is."

Romana raged, "WHO THE HELL IS IT?"

Ben made a dramatic pause and said, "Harl &amp; Natt."

Romana said, "WHAT!? I'LL KILL THEM!"

-Room S-

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

Kelly was crawling to the treasure. She pressed a portion of the floor, and three holographic darts hit her.

"Ahhh!" Kelly screamed in pain.

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

Kelly fell unconscious again. Napoleon arrived during this time. He saw her being carried back to the entrance while she was engulfed by a pink veil of light.

"What happened?" asked Napoleon to the unconscious Kelly.

Since Napoleon did not get an answer, he just walked forward normally.

"Ak! Jelly Bellies!" exclaimed Napoleon after getting an arrow shot.

Napoleon fell to the ground.

-Room E-

**Mollie ****&amp; Maverick; Currently in ****Last**

The two were informed that they have to go to Room A first in case they want to do the fast forward. The two watched the fast forward and detour clips. Then they left on their convertible as they chose the train thrill detour.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

"We're almost there," said Natt to Harl.

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

The two were at the base of the volcano during this time.

Romana shouted very loud, "MARK MY WORDS, HARL &amp; NATT, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! ALIVE!"

The two started climbing hurriedly.

-Room S-

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****onroadblock**

The two discussed about the booby traps in the chamber.

"How about walking narrowly while holding on to the walls?" Kelly suggested.

Napoleon said, "Let us try. I'll do the left one, you do the right."

"Got it," replied Kelly.

The two had themselves sticking along the walls. Since either of them didn't know that there were also booby traps on the walls, Napoleon pushed a part of the wall. A shining blue blade struck Napoleon on his stomach.

"Owww..." said Napoleon without feelings.

Napoleon fell on the floor. The magical pink veil carried him back to the entrance. Kelly continued scaling through the wall. Suddenly, a sharp noise filled the room. Kelly had accidentally hit an invisible alarm beam. Kelly was surrounded by a paralyzing black aura. She saw herself being brought back to the entrance while the time she couldn't move.

Kelly said, "Dang it!"

_At the beach area..._

Lilly said, "The other teams are here."

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in ****3rd** **/** **4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

**Harv ****&amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd / ****4th / 5th / 6th****/ 7th**

Harv &amp; Clairene both read, "Roadblock!"

Janelle said, "You did the last one so I should do this one."

Lester said, "I better do this."

Glace said, "My turn."

Carol said, "I did the last one."

"So?" Giselle said aggressively.

"Your turn," said Carol.

Giselle reacted, "What!?"

Harv said, "Lemme do this for you, sugar."

Carol asked Giselle, "Do you wanna do this or not?"

Giselle said, "Fine!"

Glace, Janelle, and Lester were already ahead of Harv and Giselle. Giselle read the clue.

Giselle said, "This will be a piece of cake. Carol, bring me some metal spoons and the red spray."

Carol said, "Why would we bring some metal spoons on vacation?"

"What!? How about your pocket mirror?"

"But it's mine!"

"You told me to do the roadblock and you won't lend me your mirror!? How..."

"Fine, fine, fine! But you must get me a new one in case you destroy it."

Giselle left the beach by canoe. She brought the necessary stuff with her.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

The two reached the volcano's peak.

"I'll dive in, while you wait here," commanded Natt.

Harl said, "Yes sir!"

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

The two weren't even halfway up the volcano.

"IF WE GET ELIMINATED TODAY, YOU'RE SUPER MEGA ULTRA DEAD!" said Romana.

Ben ignored her and remained silent.

-Room S-

The team members at the beach started chatting.

Carol said, "Hey Clairene, what happened at the fast forward?"

Clairene said, "The fast forward involved going inside a volcano. We didn't attempt it any further. There was also someone else doing the fast forward when we got there."

"So you two went back to the detour, right?" said Carol.

"Yeah!" said Clairene.

"How come we didn't see you back there?" questioned Carol.

Clairene said, "Uh... we went to the farming detour."

Lilly asked, "Was it hard?"

Clairene said, "It was easy I can say."

"No it was not!" said Cara. "How come we didn't see you?"

"Uh... uh..." stammered Clairene.

Carol whispered to Lea, "The Meowstics probably gave them the express pass."

"We... we... got help?" said Clairene in an unsure tone.

"From who?" said Nick curiously.

"And how fast were you able to finish farming?" questioned Lea.

Clairene can be seen sweating. Nick, Carol, Lea, and Cara stared at her, crowding her while waiting for an answer from her. Lilly was looking somewhere else eavesdropping, pretending that she was not listening. Iris was not staring at Clairene, but she was also waiting for an answer from the background.

After several seconds have passed, Clairene said, "I can't dare myself to lie. We had an express pass."

"I knew it!" said Carol.

"Why did the Meowstics give it to you?" questioned Nick.

Clairene said, "They didn't give it to us. We won a different one on the second leg."

"Oh?" said Lea curiously.

"I was actually surprised with winning an express pass," said Clairene. "That's the time we found out that there were three express passes in the race."

"That was unexpected!" exclaimed Cara.

"We had completely no idea about the third express pass until you told us," said Carol.

-Room Z-

**Mollie ****&amp; Maverick**** – ****on train ****thrill**

The couple carried the train track pieces to a plain area.

"We're not using the express pass until we see a team," said Maverick while working on the detour.

"It's either we lose without hope, or we save ourselves when the opportunity embraces us," said Mollie.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

**Lester**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Glace**** – ****on roadblock**

**Janelle**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Harv**** – ****on roadblock**

Kelly and Napoleon kept failing continuously. Glace attempted getting the roadblock done, but she hit an alarm beam. Lester, Janelle, and Harv just watched them do the roadblock.

Lester said, "Everyone! I think this roadblock is better with teamwork."

The other five team members crowded on Lester.

Napoleon said, "So what do you propose?"

Lester said, "I can't think of any ideas. But there are six of us here that can get this thing done altogether."

_At the room's artificial sea..._

**Giselle**** – ****on roadblock**

"How the hell am I suppose to canoe?" said Giselle in frustration.

After a few seconds, she decided to make a bold move.

Giselle shouted, "Can somebody help me?"

_At the chamber island..._

Glace said, "Giselle needs help. I just heard her calling for help."

Lester said, "Six is already a good number for multi-team teamwork."

Glace said, "Maybe she can help us out of this."

Glace set out on her canoe. The five team members continued discussing about the plan. Glace saw Giselle after a while.

Giselle shouted, "How should I use the canoe?"

Glace, while on her canoe, approached Giselle.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

Natt was shown scaling on the volcano's internal wall.

Harl said aloud, "How's it going, Natt?"

"I'll get to you when I'm done," replied Natt aloud.

Harl was waiting on the volcano's peak.

Harl said to the camera, "I know Natt's a fire type, but once he falls in the deepest level, he can't get out and he'll have no food for the rest of his life. Since he's also thinking of doing the fast forward today, I think he's very motivated, which should be enough to some level."

Post-leg confessional:

"Scaling the internal wall of the volcano was really a tough challenge," said Natt. "While scaling through the internal wall, I noticed that the angles were very slanted. They were approximately a hundred and thirty-five degrees slanted from the outside. I had to hold on to the wall with that extreme external wall angle. Also, even if I'm a fire type, that volcano made me sweat like I was rained on for an hour non-stop! I could feel the outside environmental heat. Fire types usually live outside the volcano, if not in the suburbs. Scaling on an extremely slanted wall inside a volcano looking for that one hidden clue was a workout like no other!"

Harl said, "Wow! I feel exhausted for you. What a speech!"

"It's not a speech, Harl. It's a confessional, an interview," replied Natt.

_Back to the race..._

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

Romana raged, "ONCE WE GET THERE, YOU JUMP IN THERE AS IF YOU HAVE SOLD YOUR SOUL TO ME! UNDERSTOOD!?"

Ben said, "Alright! Alright!"

The two were halfway up the volcano during this time.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

**Lester**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Janelle**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Harv**** – ****on roadblock**

The five were lying on the entrance unconsciously. A team member regained his consciousness.

Napoleon said, "I don't want that huge thing to roll over all of us again!"

Three more team members regained consciousness.

Kelly said, "Do you wanna take a penalty? If we all do it, ..."

Lester said, "If we all do it, the five of us will be fighting for last for sure. We have plenty of time. Glace &amp; Giselle are just outside, and we do not know if they're taking a penalty or not. We still have no idea if the Meowstics had already used their express pass or not. Ben &amp; Romana took the fast forward. And lastly, we have no idea where Harl &amp; Natt are. So are we gonna quit?"

During the start of Lester's speech, Janelle regained consciousness.

Harv, Napoleon, and Janelle replied, "No!"

Kelly was being stared by the other four team members.

"No," she answered without feelings.

Lester said, "Then we must keep this up and never give up!"

"Yeah!" said Harv and Napoleon.

_Meanwhile at the artificial sea..._

**Giselle**** – ****on roadblock**

**Glace**** – ****on roadblock**

Glace said, "Watch my paddling."

Glace paddled the canoe forward.

Giselle said, "What!?"

Giselle tried canoeing. She went off to a different direction instead of the expected one.

"Was that correct?" asked Giselle.

Glace facepalmed and said, "Watch me again."

Glace paddled the canoe further forward. Giselle tried paddling her canoe forward.

"Is this correct?" asked Giselle.

"No, it's far from correct," Glace replied.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea ****&amp; Glace**

Glace said, "I thought at first that if I helped Giselle, the other five in that chamber would not have finished yet. So when I tried helping Giselle, it took up more time than I expected."

"At least you were patient with her," said Lea.

"Yeah, at least," said Glace. "I helped her mainly because of our close friendship and alliance. I do not want to leave a friend behind in the dust."

-Room Z-

**Mollie ****&amp; Maverick**** – ****on train ****thrill**

The couple was sitting on top if the train, along with Zon Junior. After the successful train ride, Zon Junior gave them their next clue.

**Mollie ****&amp; Maverick; Currently in ****8th**

"It's the speedbump location she told us earlier," said Mollie after reading the clue.

Maverick said, "We can live with that. It's never over until it's over."

Mollie repeated, "It's never over until it's over. Right!"

The two departed the room as they drove or rode their convertible.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

Harl watched the other team coming. He looked very anxious.

Harl said to the camera, "I'm worried of the consequence in case we lose."

Inside the volcano, Natt was still searching through the walls.

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, HARL &amp; NATT!" shouted Romana from the top of her lungs.

At the summit, Harl could be seen panicking, jumping around in fear.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Napoleon**** – ****on roadblock**

**Lester**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Janelle**** – ****on ****roadblock**

**Harv**** – ****on roadblock**

Harv was seen hitting an alarm beam. Lester, Napoleon, and Kelly were unconscious while Harv was being carried back to the entrance. Janelle stepped on a booby trap in the middle. A big blue blade showed up at that row of the room.

"Wah!" shouted Janelle in surprise.

The blade swung across her body five times. She became unconscious on the first swing. She was brought back to the entrance after the five swings. Harv shook his head in front of the camera.

_Meanwhile at the "sea"..._

**Giselle**** – ****on roadblock**

**Glace**** – ****on roadblock**

"Like this?" said Giselle while paddling the canoe to the wrong direction.

"No!" said Glace. "You know what Giselle, you are the worst Pokémon to canoe."

"No I'm not!" replied Giselle. "Watch this!"

Suddenly, Giselle canoed to the correct direction.

Glace widened her eyes and said, "That's good! That's good! Keep up the good work."

Giselle looked at what she did unintentionally.

Giselle reacted, "Oh!"

"You're good to go!" said Glace.

"It's finally time for the treasure!" said Giselle excitedly.

The two moved towards the lone chamber island.

-Room A-

**Mollie ****&amp; Maverick; Currently in ****8th**

"Speedbump," read Mollie.

_"Having arrived last at the end of the last leg, Mollie __&amp; Maverick have now hit a speedbump, a task that only they must complete. In this speedbump, Mollie __&amp; Maverick must sort out the pages of a __broken book with __about a hundred __pages. Once they have sorted the pages of the humongous book, they may continue racing, hoping to make up the lost time."_

"This is easy peasy," said Maverick.

The two approached a pile with lots of wide paper with text.

Mollie said, "These pages are more than five times bigger than a king-sized bed!"

"That is why we're in MegaMansion, Meowmee," said Maverick.

"Ha ha!" said Mollie.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

The five team members were still strategizing.

Napoleon said, "Gah! I can't take this anymore!"

"Keep calm... and carry on," said Lester. "I know this is taking forever, but we have to try by some way. We can't give up!"

_Meanwhile at the "sea"..._

**Giselle – on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

"We're almost there, Giselle," said Glace.

Giselle said, "Thank you very much! Now in return for teaching me how to canoe, I'll tell you the secret of this booby trap thing."

"Alright."

"Okay, here's the plan: I will use this spray to detect the invisible alarm beams, then the very important fact about booby trap: they have a symbol on the walls and on the grounds. If a portion of the floor doesn't have a symbol, it's a safe spot."

"Wow! That's it!? I didn't know there's a secret technique all along."

"Only intelligent agents know that."

Giselle made a complete smile for the first time in the race. The two arrived at the chamber island. The five team members were still stuck with the roadblock.

Giselle went back to her blunt, grumpy, and serious self and said, "Move aside pipsqueaks! Let me handle this."

Giselle sprayed the whole room to detect all invisible alarm beams. After the maroon smoke from the spray had faded away, all the alarm beams became clearly visible.

Napoleon said, "Holy Guacamole!"

Harv dropped his jaw open.

Lester said, "Now that's... why."

Janelle kept shaking his head with both of her hands on her face.

Kelly said, "So... how are you gonna do this?"

Giselle said, "Patience Kirlia! Everybody watch, and do not learn."

Giselle went below the first alarm beam. She moved slowly as she watched her steps. She went back to her normal posture after crossing the first alarm beam. She intentionally stepped on a part of the floor with a symbol but she didn't move forward. A dart from the left wall was shot into the air. Giselle dodged and crossed a few more alarm beams before she realized that the flooring in front of her is full of symbols. She stepped on the one at the center and ducked quickly. As she ducked, a large blue blade swung across that row of the room. After it had swung for five times, Giselle went back to her normal posture. She crossed a few more alarm beams cautiously. She was only a meter away from the end during this time. She lay flat down on the floor and rolled across the part of the floor with lots of symbols. Since she rolled quickly, two high voltage walls from the sides weren't able to squish her. She got the treasure that she needed and jumped across the wall swiftly without hitting any booby traps. Giselle looked at everyone as she boastfully raised an eyebrow. She wore an "I bet you can't do it" face.

Giselle shouted like a military commander asking, "Who's next?"

Glace raised her paw. Giselle smiled at her confidently.

"Show 'em what you got, girl," said Giselle in a serious tone.


	19. We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency 5

-Room A-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick –** **on speedbump**

The two can be seen sorting out the pages. Maverick is arranging pages fifty-one to one hundred while Mollie is fixing pages one to fifty.

Mollie said, "All this sorting made me reminisce on my days being an English teacher. I almost always had to arrange those test papers."

"I remember helping you with them, Meowmee," said Maverick. "We were still dating during those days."

"I have just a few more pages left unsorted."

"Me too."

The two continued sorting out the pages.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

Ben and Natt were scaling inside the volcano's wall. Romana had her eyes wide open looking around, while Harl was hiding near the peak's area.

-Room A-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick –** **on speedbump**

The two finished sorting. The A daughter carried the book with her telekinesis. After ten seconds of checking by telekinesis, she handed them their next clue.

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick;** **Currently in** **8th**

"S room here we come!" Maverick said after reading the clue.

The couple left the area riding their convertible.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Giselle – on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

The six team members patiently watched Glace playing cautiously.

"Atta girl!" said Giselle.

Glace rolled on the last part. She got the diamond and walked back normally, forgetting that the traps and beams were still around. Glace was zapped by the smashing electric walls. After the smashing walls went back to their original positions, Glace was carried by a pink veil if light back to the entrance. She unconsciously held the clue on her paws.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick** **&amp; Lester**

Lester said, "After both of them had done it without failing, I knew that the answer or secret was in Giselle's mind."

_Back to the race..._

Lester said, "Giselle, how did you do that?"

Giselle ignored Lester as she went towards her canoe and left the area. Lester ran after her.

Lester said, "Giselle, how did you know the steps?"

"I'm not telling you!" said Giselle in a mean tone.

"Please, I'm begging you. We're allies remember?"

"Get out of my sight!"

Giselle canoed off and away from the island. Meanwhile, Glace regained her consciousness. Harv could be seen trying to imitate what the other two team

members did. Unfortunately, he stepped on a booby trap and a fake ax fell on his head.

"Arouch!" said Harv before he stumbled into unconsciousness.

Harv was brought back to the entrance.

Glace told Lester, "I told you WE should've helped her."

"But please, I'm begging you. We're allies remember?" said Lester.

"Anyway, I can't give you the clue directly, or Giselle will kill me. I'll draw you a map, and good luck figuring everything out."

"Thank you! That will do."

Kelly was shown attempting the course. She used her memory to help her remember the steps and moves to get to the end successfully.

_At the shore..._

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick: Married Couple**

The two arrived. They saw seven team members around.

Mollie said, "Oh meow golly! I can't believe we caught up!"

Mollie took a clue. She ripped open its envelope and read it.

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick;** **Currently in** **8th**

"Roadblock," said Mollie. "I'll do it."

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Maverick.

"Ask what place we're in."

"We can't trust any if the teams. Any of them can lie to us."

"I'll just come back and get the express pass if I have to."

"Alright, Meowmee. Good luck!"

"See you later, Meowskiz!"

Mollie left the shore by canoe. The teams at the shore started talking to each other once more.

Lea asked Maverick, "What happened earlier?"

"Bad flight decision," said Maverick. "Who are the missing teams?"

"Ben &amp; Romana took the fast forward. Harl &amp; Natt have been missing after being yielded," said Carol.

Nick said, "I have a crazy thought: What if Harl &amp; Natt tried to take the fast forward."

"You got a point!" exclaimed Carol. "Those two were wanting first place since the beginning."

"For sure, we only have a team behind us in case both teams attempted the fast forward," said Cara.

"That way, we're all sure that we'll be safe from elimination," said Clairene. "As long as the losing team from the fast forward doesn't catch up."

"Brace yourselves everybody," said Lilly afar. "Someone has finally finished."

A team member can be shown canoeing from afar. The eight team members watched in anticipation.

"It's... Giselle!?" said Lea in a surprised tone.

Carol said, "Giselle!? OMG!"

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt – attempting fast forward**

**Ben &amp; Romana – attempting fast forward**

Ben and Natt continued their search. Suddenly, Natt saw an illusive black rectangle hanging on the wall right beside him. He took it and went up to the peak. Romana saw Natt coming up. Her eyes widened.

"BEN!" Romana screamed. "WE'VE LOST! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Natt got back to the peak. He dusted off the soot from the clue. He ripped open the clue envelope and read the fast forward clue.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt;** **Currently in** **1st**

Natt read, "Congratulations! You have won the..."

_"Having won the fast forward, Harl &amp; Natt can now go straight to the pit stop, Room C's art table."_

Natt was interrupted when Romana locked her eyes on him.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Romana.

Natt ran down the volcano and saw Harl.

Harl said, "Done?"

"Done," replied Natt.

Romana ran down the volcano like a total freak. At one point, Harl tripped, causing him and Natt to roll their way down the volcano. Once Romana saw this, she knew that she couldn't keep up with their speed. Meanwhile at the peak, Ben left the area and looked for Romana.

Ben shouted, "Ma! Ma! Where are you?"

Romana showed up after a few minutes.

Romana raged, "IF WE LOSE TODAY, I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED AFTER THE RACE. OR NO! I'LL MURCER YOU MYSELF! NOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT ***KING THEATER AND WATCH THE FRICKIN' DETOUR!"

The two went down the volcano in an average speed.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Napoleon – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

Kelly was seen rolling at the end. She got what she needed and intentionally touched an alarm beam. She was immediately transported to the entrance. Mollie just arrived by then. Glace was crowded by Lester, Janelle, Harv, and Napoleon as she was drawing the plan. Glace finished the map by that time.

Glace said, "Good luck!"

Lester said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kelly and Glace exited the chamber. The two were canoeing back to the shore.

_At the shore..._

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle just arrived by canoe.

"That took you a lot of time!" said Carol as she talked about Giselle's canoeing skills.

"At least I'm done," said Giselle.

Giselle traded the treasure for their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle;** **Currently in** **2nd**

Carol read, "Make your way to the next pit stop."

_"Teams must_ _now_ _make their way to the pit stop of this leg of the race,_ _Room_ _C's art table._ _This_ _room_ _is where the C daughter makes all her different kinds of art,_ _and it is also her bedroom._ _Teams must climb this table to reach the pit stop._ _The last team to check-in here..._ _may be eliminated."_

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," ended Carol.

Carol said her farewells and good lucks to the other team members there. The two left the area afterwards. The team members there saw two more team members canoeing to the shore.

Lilly said, "I'm glad Kel's done."

"Bye, Nick. See you next leg!" said Lea to Nick after she saw her sister coming. After several seconds the two team members arrived at the shore. They traded their treasures for their next clues.

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace;** **Currently in** **3rd / 4th**

Kelly read, "Make your way to the next pit stop, Room C's art table."

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Glace.

The two teams hurriedly left the area.

-Room Q-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two reached the volcano's base. They saw the other team lying unconsciously after the roll. The two ran faster as they were going back to their

convertible.

Ben said, "If you only knew how hard it was."

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN EASIER IF THOSE TWO HAD NOT COME!" replied Romana.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Napoleon – on** **roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

Lester was halfway through the puzzle. The other four team members studied his movements.

-Room C-

The room is very colorful. The floor, ceiling, and walls are suppose to be white, but different colored paints were splattered around the floor, ceiling, and walls. The surroundings may be beautiful or messy depending on one's opinions. One thing for sure, the surroundings are very colorful. Different art materials are scattered around the room, especially on the floor. The art materials are mega sized. Besides huge art materials, there were lots of colorful paintball beings on the floor. These living beings are small balls of paint with eyes. Their species have various colors. At the end of the room is a big table. The table looks like a work table. In fact, it is a work table for art. On the central area of that table is a pit stop mat. A light box is standing by the mat. The word "MegaMansion" in big letters is written on that light box and the word "Megamagem" was written in small letters below the word "MegaMansion." Ryder, along with a mouthless one-eyed gold pyramid, waits for the teams.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle parked the convertible. The duo ran across the colorful floor. The colorful ball beings threw smaller balls of paint at the team.

"Hey!" said Giselle.

"Sorry but we're paid to do this," said a maroon paintball being.

Carol took a mega sized paintbrush and vaulted across the room. Giselle saw Carol's example, so she followed.

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams' driving members parked their convertibles swiftly.

"Time to run," said Lilly.

"This will be an easy race with them," said Glace.

The four team members ran as fast as they could.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: Comrades**

The two got to the table's base. The table had magnets sticking on the metal work table's drawers.

"So we're suppose to climb on drawers full of magnets?" said Giselle in an annoyed tone.

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The two teams kept running. They all ignored the paintball attacks from the living paint balls. They endured every painful hit they received.

"It's Carol &amp; Giselle!" shouted Kelly.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: Comrades**

"Shoot!" said Carol.

"Hurry up!" Giselle said.

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two started climbing on the drawers with magnets.

"They're our allies," said Glace. "But we can't show any mercy if we're fighting for first, potentially."

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"They may be athletes, but we can still beat them," said Kelly.

The three female teams did their best to get to the top first. One team member got to the mat first. Two team members came afterwards. Two more team members arrived. Then the last team member stepped on the mat.

"Welcome to MegaMansion," said the golden pyramid in a low and rough voice.

"Thank you!" said Kelly, Lilly, Glace, and Lea.

Carol said, "Thanksies!"

Ryder said, "What a finish from three of our four all-female teams."

The three teams except Giselle smiled.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lea &amp; Glace, Carol &amp; Giselle, Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are teams number one, two, and three!" said Ryder.

**Lea &amp; Glace — 1st place = 10:49 AM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — 2nd place = 10:49 AM**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 3rd place = 10:49 AM**

All the team members except Giselle cheered and hi-tenned with each other.

"Lea &amp; Glace," continued Ryder. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won your very own customizable convertibles."

The twin sisters did a hi-ten.

Glace said, "Oh yeah!"

Ryder said, "Now now now, it's nice to have all six of you here, but I have to tell you that your racing for today doesn't end here."

Except Giselle, the girls all widened their eyes. Ryder handed each team a clue.

"MegaMansion is not your everyday mansion. Continue your race upstairs," ended Ryder.

The three teams read the clues and went down the huge table.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Napoleon – on** **roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

Lester already got his clue. He's just watching the other team members performing it. Harv was seen getting the diamond at the end of the chamber. He stepped on an alarm beam afterwards. After Harv was carried back to the entrance, Napoleon went to the puzzle. Mollie had already watched and studied Lester's and Harv's puzzle performances. Janelle also watched them.

-Room Q-

**Harl &amp; Natt:** **BestBuddies**

The two woke up to consciousness. They were both lying down at the base of the volcano.

"Harl," said Natt. "We could be eliminated now."

Harl said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to roll us down."

The two got on their feet. They walked to their convertible and left the area.

-Room S-

_At the chamber island..._

**Napoleon – on** **roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Mollie** **– on roadblock**

After Napoleon got back to the entrance with the diamond on his hand, Mollie attempted the course.

"It's okay if you wanna leave now," said Lester to Harv and Napoleon. "I'll wait for them to finish. Harl &amp; Natt aren't here yet anyway."

"Since we all worked together, I think it's okay if we wait for each other," said Napoleon.  
The scene was skipped to the part with Mollie getting the treasure. Janelle was then starting the course. Once Mollie got back to the entrance, she told the three team members who were waiting that she would be going ahead already.

"Okay, see you next leg!" said Lester.

The scene was skipped to the part where Janelle got the treasure.

_At the shore..._

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick;** **Currently in** **5th**

Mollie traded the treasure to the S daughter for their next clue.

"They're all about to finish," said Mollie to Maverick.

The two left the area.

Iris said, "I see four canoes coming."

The scene skipped to the part where everyone arrived.

**Nick &amp; Lester;** **Currently in** **6th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 7th / 8th**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 7th / 8th**

Nick &amp; Lester left the area first. Iris &amp; Napoleon and Harv &amp; Clairene weren't far behind Nick &amp; Lester.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

"I'm so sorry," said Janelle.

Cara told her, "We can survive this."

Janelle was shown giving the treasure to the S daughter in exchange for their next clue.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle;** **Currentlyin** **9th**

"Not fun running for last again," said Janelle in a worried tone as she arrived moments after the other team members.

"We will make it," said Cara optimistically.

The two left the area.

-Room C-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

The two arrived at the pit stop. Their bodies are full of paint.

"Welcome to MegaMansion," said the golden pyramid in a low and rough voice.

"Thanks!" said both team members.

Ryder said, "Harl &amp; Natt, you are beginning the next leg of the race in fourth place, right now."

**Harl &amp; Natt — 4th place = 11:10 AM**

"Wow!" said Harl.

The two got the clue and left the tabletop area.

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick:** **Married Couple**

Maverick parked the convertible. The couple ran across the field of paints.

"This is not my thing," said Maverick.

The two met Harl &amp; Natt along the way.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt:** **Best** **Buddies**

"If it isn't the Meowstics," said Harl.

"Why are you guys still running?" asked Maverick.

The paintball beings kept hitting them with paintballs.

"Let's go there," said Mollie, pointing at the area before the table.

The four got to that area.

Mollie said, "I know we had an agreement with the express pass on the first leg."

"Then you modified it," said Natt.

Maverick said, "But we have no idea who to give it to."

"And I think you are the most deserving team to receive it," added Mollie.

Maverick took out an express pass from their fanny pack. He gave it to Mollie who then gave it to Harl &amp; Natt.

"Good luck!" said Maverick.

"Thank you very much!" said Natt.

"To be honest," said Maverick. "We see you two guys as a threat, but the express pass only belongs to the fairest players."

Harl &amp; Natt both had big smiles.

"See ya!" said Mollie.

"See ya!" replied Harl.

Mollie &amp; Maverick went to climb the table. Harl &amp; Natt left the area.

**Nick** **&amp;** **Lester:** **Band Mates**

**Iris** **&amp;** **Napoleon:** **Engaged Literati**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene:** **Dating**

The team members who were driving parked their convertibles simultaneously. The team members ran at different speeds.

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick:** **Married Couple**

The couple got on the tabletop. After the pyramid had greeted the teams without feelings, Ryder told them about their placement.

Ryder said, "Mollie &amp; Maverick, you are team number five, and you're still racing."

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick — 5th place = 11:14 AM**

"Really!? Oh meow gosh!" reacted Mollie.

The two left the area after reading the clue.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle:** **Best** **Friends**

Cara was shown parking their convertible.

Janelle said, "We don't have so much time left."

"We will make it, Janelle," said Cara. "Arceus is always on our side. He will help us."

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

****Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick:** **Married Couple****

The three teams saw Mollie &amp; Maverick at the table's base.

Mollie said, "We're fifth, so there has to be one more team behind us."

"Alright!" said Lester. "See you in the next leg."

"We're already starting the next leg," said Mollie.

"Now we know what's up next," said Napoleon.

Cara &amp; Janelle somehow caught up. The eight team members climbed up the table.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We will make it past this leg," said Cara with determination.

After some time, the eight arrived on the tabletop.

"Welcome to MegaMansion," greeted the golden pyramid boringly.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Thank you!" said Iris, Napoleon, Clairene, and Harv all at the same time.

"Nick &amp; Lester, Iris &amp; Napoleon, Harv &amp; Clairene, Cara &amp; Janelle, you are teams number six to nine. The adventure for today doesn't end here," said Ryder.

**Nick &amp; Lester — 6th place = 11:17 AM**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon — 7th place = 11:17 AM**

**Harv &amp; Clairene — 8th place = 11:17 AM**

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 9th place = 11:17 AM**

Ryder was shown handing the teams their clues.

"Rip it, read it, and keep racing," ended Ryder.

The four teams were shown leaving the area, all making their way down the art table.

-Room E-

**Ben** **&amp;** **Romana: Models**

The two finished watching the film.

Ben announced, "We're doing the trains."

The two were seen leaving the area. Romana was gonna do something really bad to Ben. The editors cut that part off.

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams continue racing MegaMansion to another level._

"This mansion is super breathtaking to me!"

"This is one exotic room!"

"This is the future!"

"Because this is your not-so-ordinary MegaMansion!"

_Teams carry on..._

"This leg will have elimination for sure."

"I'm being squished by a pancake!"

_Or get scared on..._

"BOO!"

"It's too early for Halloween."

_Some team members reach for the extreme limit._

" I LOVE THE FUN!"

"Meowkz! I almost died!"

"Blast OFF!"

"We're gonna die!"

"I don't know if I'm suppose to be excited... or if I'm suppose to be terrified."

_And Carol &amp; Giselle make the game-changing move._

"The twins did not do anything to us!"

"They beat us last leg!"

"We will U-turn anybody except the twins, musicians, and pink team."

"As if I care!"

* * *

This Episode: 05/12/2014 (more than an hour before 05/13/2014)

Next Episode: TBA

AN:

1.) What a leg! I think this leg is hard, for the teams to perform the tasks and for me to make the leg. The next one is harder! I can already relate it to last season's Leg 5 (Wafer Zone). I'm still working on this season's Leg 5, and I'm not even halfway through. I've been very busy lately. I will most likely have it out next week. I'll announce the update for the next episode on my profile, so be sure to check that portion of my profile.

2.) I am aware that I have overloaded the first few legs with non-eliminations. For sure, someone will be going home next leg.

3.) In case you haven't voted on the poll in my profile, be sure to. It's not yet too late, and it will not affect my random decisions for the teams' eliminations or survivals.

4.) Questions: (optional)

a.) Who do you think will fall for the 9th place curse? (Leg 6 or 7)

b.) Who do you think will win next leg? (Leg 5)

c.) Which teams do you think will get to use and receive the U-turn? (Leg 5)

5.) Speaking of the U-turn, I'll reveal it here that the U-turn next leg (Leg 5) is a triple U-turn. The leg after the next (Leg 6) requires teams to travel across space.


	20. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 1

MegaMansion 2F Map: platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) MegaMansion (dash) 2F (dash) 454986328

* * *

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Ten teams raced from Wylds to MegaMansion._

_Mollie &amp; Maverick started the leg with a few flight problems._

"Once again, this is the captain speaking and I apologize for this delay."

"What do you mean the flight was cancelled!?" reacted Maverick.

_Teams raced for the yield._

"Let's get ourselves to the top of this!" said Glace determinedly.

Romana said, "We have to climb!"

_Ben &amp; Romana decided to yield Harl &amp; Natt._

Romana said, "We're yielding them because I hate them!"

Natt said, "Seriously!? For declining an alliance?"

_But Harl &amp; Natt got their revenge by winning the fast forward over Ben &amp; Romana._

Natt read, "Congratulations! You have won the..."

"BEN!" Romana screamed. "WE'VE LOST! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

_Harv &amp; Clairene attempted to gamble for the fast forward after finding the detour too hard._

"Oh man! These are really heavy!" said Harv, trying to lift up a train track.

Harv announced, "We're doing the fast forward."

_Causing them to use their one and only express pass._

"Fancy panty time," said Clairene.

Harv was shown giving the U daughter their express pass.

_During a challenging roadblock, Giselle managed to finish first despite struggling with the canoe._

"That took you a lot of time!" said Carol.

"At least I'm done," said Giselle.

_But Glace's hospitality gave her team good karma._

Glace said, "I'll draw you a map, and good luck figuring everything out."

"Thank you! That will do," replied Lester.

"Lea &amp; Glace, Carol &amp; Giselle, Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are teams number one, two, and three!" said Ryder.

The twin sisters did a hi-ten.

Glace said, "Oh yeah!"

_Mollie &amp; Maverick decided to give up the other express pass._

Maverick said, "The express pass only belongs to the fairest players."

"Thank you very much!" said Natt.

_But the race keeps on going._

Ryder said, "I have to tell you that your racing for today doesn't end here."

Ryder said, "You are beginning the next leg of the race."

Ryder said, "You're still racing."

"Rip it, read it, and keep racing," ended Ryder.

_Ten teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Ryder said, "It's nice to have all six of you here, but I have to tell you that your racing for today doesn't end here."

Ryder was shown handing each team a clue.

"MegaMansion is not your everyday mansion. Continue your race upstairs," ended Ryder.

The three teams read the clues.

"Make your way to Room B," read Kelly.

"Located on the second floor of MegaMansion," continued Carol.

"Where you will get your next clue after drinking tea," continued Glace.

_"Teams must now proceed to the second level of MegaMansion. They may hike up the staircases, take the staircase funicular that comes once every forty minutes, or take the staircases' bubble gondolas that comes once every five minutes. Once on the second floor, they must look for Room B, where they will be served tea and be given their next clue."_

"There are two transportation options to the second floor," read Lilly.

"By taking the staircase funicular," read Lea.

"Or by taking the bubble gondolas," read Carol.

"There is another option," continued Kelly.

"A hike through the staircases on foot," read Lilly.

Giselle ended in an excited tone, "Caution! Triple U-turn ahead! Oh my Girafarig! We're in first right now."

The three teams went down the huge table. Giselle jumped off the table without any fear of dying.

"Giselle!" shouted Carol.

"I'm okay!" replied Giselle from the base of the table. "Jump down right now and I'll catch you."

"What!? No!" said Carol.

The five girls went down the table cautiously.

"Hurry!" demanded Giselle.

"Wait!" said Carol.

Lea &amp; Glace were the next ones off the table. Lilly &amp; Kelly followed.

"Carol! Hurry up!" complained Giselle loudly. "I want to be the first one on the next U-turn board!"

"Don't you mean us?" asked Carol.

"You can be second, I want to be the first one!"

"But we're not U-tuning any allies alright?"

Carol got to the base of the table without a reply to her question.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

Stairs description (applies to the rest of the staircases): The staircases are made of high quality wood. They're all brown, but in the lighter shade of brown, more of the yellowish brown color. There are two sets of staircases and a landing in between them. The stairs going up is on the left side, while the one going down is on the right side. For the 1st and 4th floors, there are no staircases heading down on the right side and heading up on the left side respectively. There are two modes of transport on the staircases: gondola bubbles and funiculars. Each staircase has one funicular. The funiculars are on the left handrails if someone is heading upwards and on the right handrails if someone is heading down. The bubble gondolas rotate around the right handrails if going up and on the left ones if going down. Technically, the gondolas are located on the handrails between the two staircases. The funiculars are light brown in color, while the gondolas are light blue in color. The funicular have transparent windows while the gondola is translucent all around.

The three teams all got on the funicular after they have left their convertibles on the first floor. The three teams were seen making it on the funicular before it started moving.

-Room C-

The scenes were montaged in a way that Ryder was only shown giving each team their clues after telling each them their placement.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Ryder said, "Harl &amp; Natt, you are beginning the next leg of the race in fourth place, right now."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Ryder said, "Mollie &amp; Maverick, you are team number five, and you're still racing."

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Nick &amp; Lester, Iris &amp; Napoleon, Harv &amp; Clairene, Cara &amp; Janelle, you are teams number six to nine. The adventure for today doesn't end here," said Ryder.

-Room E-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two finished watching the film.

Ben announced, "We're doing the trains."

The two were seen leaving the area.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"I say we should take the bubble," said Natt as he and Harl arrived there.

The two entered the gondola.

-Landing between Staircases between 1st &amp; 2nd Levels-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Let's move!" said Lilly.

The six team members were able to transfer to the other funicular on time.

"That was very pressuring," commented Lea.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Maverick was seen parking the convertible.

Mollie asked, "Which is faster, the gondola or the funicular?"

"I think the funiculars are faster," said Maverick.

The couple waited for the funicular to come. During that time, the four teams who were right behind them came.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Is this the faster one?" asked Lester.

"I think so," replied Maverick.

"Then let's all wait," said Janelle.

Lester said, "Hey guys, is it okay with you if we do not U-turn each other?"

"I'm okay with it," said Harv.

"Sure," said Iris.

"Alrighty then!" said Maverick.

"That'll be great!" said Janelle.

"Okay," concluded Lester.

-Room Z-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

The two were shown leaving the area as they have finished the detour.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The five teams entered the funicular.

Nick said, "This mansion is super breathtaking to me!"

Lester said, "Alright everyone! It's time to bring this mega-themed race into the next stage."

The funicular doors closed. At the same time, on the other funicular, the doors also closed.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The six weren't shown exiting the funicular, but they did as soon as the funicular doors opened. The funiculars' doors all opened at the same time.

"No convertible," said Carol.

"I guess it's all on foot this leg," said Glace.

The six team members traveled together to find Room B.

-Room B-

The bedroom is a zen-themed room. The walls and flooring are made of wood. The wood is reddish brown in color. The ceiling is pitch black. There were small traditional tables made for the Pokémons' sizes. There is a mega-sized table on the center of the bedroom. The traditional tables are all brown and rectangular, regardless of size. There were three teacups and a teapot set on each of the small tables. The B daughter, who is also another clear diamond being with eyes, was shown meditating and splitting herself into eleven. The ten sat in front of different tables. They each sat on one of three zabutons available near each table. The other one continued meditating and grew into a mega sized diamond being. She floated herself to the top of the large table, and played the Chinese zither there. The three teams arrived the area in unison. They each chose a table. They all sat on the zabutons provided by the tables. The three B daughter...s all poured some tea on the three teacups that were on their tables. The six team members drank the teas together with the three B daughters. The three B daughters handed them their next clue after the tea drinking session.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

"Make your way to Room V," started Kelly.

"Where you must find your next clue..." continued Carol.

"By swinging around the vines," ended Glace.

The three teams dashed out of the area.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"We knew at that point that we can't go easy on our girl-girl rivals," said Glace.

Lea said, "Even if they're our friends."

"We still want first place and we do not wanna get U-turned by the housemaids."

"So it was really tough being with them at the front pack."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"My adrenaline's all..." said Kelly. "All... I can't find the word for it."

"The tight race between two girl teams was pretty tough I can say," said Lilly. "What we had to worry more is that the two are in an alliance. Either of them can slow us down with the upcoming triple U-turn."

Post-leg confessional:

**Carol &amp; Giselle**

Giselle said, "The twins already took our first place, and..."

"Giselle! It was me! I was too slow on climbing up the table," said Carol. "We kept trying to maintain our lead in the top three, and those other two teams that

were with us were also competitive."

-Landing between Staircases between 1st &amp; 2nd Levels-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The five teams were seen transferring from one funicular to the other.

-Room S-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

"YOU DO THIS!" demanded Romana.

"But the clue said treasure," said Ben. "Are you sure you don't wanna do this?"

"Fine I'll do it!" said Romana submissively.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were shown exiting the bubble gondola.

"Let's get us a map first," said Natt.

The two wandered around. They found someone to draw the map. They waited for the map to be finished drawn. Afterwards, the two thanked the creature who drew them the map.

-Room S-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

Romana was seen coming back to the shore.

"That was easy!" said Romana aggressively.

Romana was shown exchanging the treasure for their next clue. The two left the area after reading the clue.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Let's all stay together so that we won't have to get lost individually," said Lester.

The ten team members wandered around.

-Room V-

The bedroom has... a forest, or a jungle, or both! If you would consider it a jungle, it is brighter than a typical jungle. If you would consider it a forest, it is wilder than the typical forests. The trees in that bedroom are tall. The trees' leaves are dark green in color. The place is made brighter with the artificial sun. Each tree there has several vines.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This jungle is huge!" said Carol upon entering the room.

The camera zoomed in to six action-figure-sized Pokémons entering the room. They all chose different vines and they all started swinging around or climbing up in search for the clue. Imagine action-figure-sized Pokémons swinging around really tall trees from vine to vine.

-Room B-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were shown being served tea by one of the multiplied B daughters. The two were then shown drinking the teas.

"This is delicious!" said Harl.

The B daughter smiled brightly and handed them their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 4th**

"Room V," said Natt. "That's here."

The two left the area.

-MegaMansion-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Nick said, "It's Harl &amp; Natt!"

The ten team members all ran to Harl &amp; Natt.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Why are they running to us?" asked Natt.

"They have been infected by... ZOMBIES!" said Harl.

The two ran away from them.

Natt said, "Wai-wai-wait... zombies? Who are you fooling?"

Some of the ten team members got near Harl &amp; Natt.

"We just wanna ask you guys where Room B is," said Nick.

Natt said, "Just right there."

"Thanks!" said Nick.

"Room B is right here!" said Lester aloud.

The ten team members went inside Room B. Only Harl &amp; Natt were outside the room.

"That was scary!" said Harl.

"And it was freakishly annoying that I listened to you when you said zombies," said Natt in a somewhat frustrated tone.

-Room C-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two reached the tabletop. After the golden pyramid had greeted them, Ryder told them to keep racing.

Ryder said, "Ben &amp; Romana, you are the last team to arrive, but you must waste no time as you are still racing."

**Ben &amp; Romana**— **Last place =12:34 PM**

The two left the area quickly.

Romana said, "Too bad, I was ready to skin you alive once we get home."

Ben ignored her and remained silent.

-Room V-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I found the nest!" shouted Carol as she reached the top of a tree.

The five other team members heard her. They all swung or climbed to her direction.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

"Fast forward," said Glace.

"I wanna get out of this huge crowd," said Kelly.

"I wanna escape all this jam-packed top three," said Giselle.

"You wanna do it?" said Lea.

"Nope," replied Glace.

"Our lead is so good right now, we're not taking this risk," said Carol.

"What!?" reacted Giselle.

Lilly said, "There's another day for that."

"You said the exact same words when we were at Wylds!" complained Kelly.

Lilly just rolled her eyes and read the other clue.

Carol read, "Route info."

Lilly continued, "Make your way up to the third level of MegaMansion."

"Once there, make your way to Room H where you will find your next clue," ended Glace.

The three teams left the area.

-Room B-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

The five teams received their clues simultaneously.

"Now we must search Room V together," said Lester.

They all left the area together.

-Room V-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two just arrived.

"Now we must find the clue," said Harl.

The two started swinging around. Because the eight other teams on the second floor were wandering lost, the editing made it look like Harl &amp; Natt found the clue right away, but in reality, it took them a few minutes to look for it.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 4th**

"Fast forward," said Harl.

Natt said, "We just took one."

After reading the route info clue, the two left the area.

-Staircase Entrance on 1st Level-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two were seen entering the bubble gondola.

-MegaMansion-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We're lost?" asked Iris.

"I bet so..." answered Nick.

The ten team members met up with six female team members, who were also lost.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Do you know where the stairs are?" asked Giselle aggressively.

Harv said, "I think it's that way."

"Alright! Let's move!" said Giselle to Carol.

"Do you know where Room V is?" asked Napoleon.

"I don't have to tell you," said Giselle. "You will just find out that one of you will be U-..."

Carol said, "-Hoo! U-Hoo! We know where the stairs are now. Thank you! Room V is just around that corner."

"Thanks Carol!" said Lester.

"Why did you tell them?" said Giselle.

Carol ignored her. The five-team pack all went to Room V's direction, while the three girl teams went to the staircase area.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"This time, let's take the funicular," suggested Natt.

"Okay," said Harl.

_Several minutes later..._

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Were we that lost?" said Giselle. "Oh my Girafarig!"

Kelly asked Harl &amp; Natt, "What happened?"

Natt said, "Ben &amp; Romana lost the fast forward."

"Wow!" said Lilly. "It's nice seeing you two again, competing with us at the front pack once more."

Giselle said, "No it's not good seeing them ahead of us right now!"

Carol said, "Giselle, calm down please."

"I don't care! These two deserved to be U-turned!" said Giselle.

"No they don't!" said Carol. "And they will U-turn us if you don't shut up."

Lea whispered to Glace, "They look like competitive to me."

"I know, I have the same feeling too," said Glace.

-Room V-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"I can't get on the vines, Nick," said Lester. "You can get the clue for us though."

The nine other team members swung around or climbed up the vines in search for the clue.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Giselle, as if she were complaining.

"I have biscuits," said Glace.

"I don't want your biscuits!" replied Giselle. "I want Japanese food, right now! Or I can have French ones. Or how about the Italian cuisine?"

Carol said, "To be honest with you Giselle, we are not getting any food until we finish this leg."

"What!?" said Giselle. "No way! There's no way I'm gonna wait for midnight. I want my food! Right now!"

"You're being too bossy in front of the whole world!" complained Carol. "You have to wait, Gis."

The funicular arrived, and the four teams went inside it.

-Room V-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Maverick found the nest of clues.

Maverick said, "Guys, they're all right here."

All the other team members except Lester came. Nick went down immediately after getting one clue. The four other teams read the clue in front of the nest.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"There's a fast forward," said Mollie.

"We'll just get lost in this humongous mansion," said Napoleon.

"Leaving the group can lead to navigational disasters," said Clairene.

"We'd rather be in a group rather than being lost alone," said Cara.

"For me, it's okay if we're just alone, but hopefully we don't get lost," said Janelle.

"We are not..." said Maverick.

"Doing..." said Harv.

"The fast forward," ended Cara.

"On our side," said Napoleon. "We'll say that we can't do it."

The four teams went down. They all reunited with Nick &amp; Lester.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"Are any of you doing the fast forward?" asked Lester.

"Nope," said some of the eight team members.

"We don't wanna leave the pack and get lost," said Clairene.

"Then let's stick together and head to Room H," said Nick. "Let me just read the fast forward."

"I'll do it," volunteered Lester. "Make your way to Room R."

_"In order to attempt this fast forward, teams must make their way to Room R, a bedroom found on the second level of MegaMansion."_

The ten team members were shown leaving the area.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"After Nick and I lead the pack today," said Lester. "The only teams we did not make any form of alliance with were the witty housemaids, team smarty pants, and the bickering models."

"Having no U-turn alliances keeps us safe," said Nick. "But you also have to expect traitors sometimes, so we aren't completely safe."

-Landing between Staircases between 2nd &amp; 3rd Levels-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The four teams were shown transferring from one funicular to the other.

"Food market!" exclaimed Giselle.

"Hurry or we won't make it!" said Carol in a panicky tone.

All four teams got on the other funicular. The doors closed.

Giselle said, "What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm so hungry right now! Give me food or I'll starve to death. Do you want me to be the first team member to ever die in The Amazing Race Pokémon?"

"Stop exaggerating!" said Carol, who seems to be annoyed from Giselle's hyperbole.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We have to take the funicular," said Maverick.

"Or we'll all be separated," continued Mollie.

"We have the same way of thinking," said Lester.

_Meanwhile..._

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two got out of the bubble gondola.

Lester said, "Room B's right there, Room V's right behind it."

"Thanks man!" said Ben.

"Shut your ***king mouth," said Romana, who was still p**sed.

The two walked away from the area. After a few more minutes, the five teams waiting finally got in the funicular.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

Also known as the Ninja Room, the entrance or exit here may look like: "Oh, I can run run run!" Because the place looks like a plain area. In reality however, there are almost-invisible glass walls in the room, making it a maze room with invisible walls.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The teams made a mad dash out of the funicular. The twins and Giselle were the fastest runners. Those three later ended up bumping on something, all at the same time.

BONK!

"Ow!" said Lea &amp; Glace in unison.

"That was nothing!" said Giselle.

Giselle ran to a diagonal direction, but she still bumped on something.

Lilly touched the invisible walls.

"Interesting indeed," said Lilly.

Natt said, "You thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"Yup!" said Lilly.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Harl in an excited tone.

"It's a glass maze!" said Lilly and Natt in unison.

"Oh," reacted Carol.

Lilly and Natt kept touching the walls. Their respective partners followed them to their direction. On the other hand, Carol &amp; Giselle and Lea &amp; Glace went to a different direction. Glace was leading the way. Lea was checking the walls right behind her.

-Room B-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two were shown drinking tea. The B daughter was seen handing them their next clue.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

"Room V is behind this room, according to the music star," said Ben.

The two left the area.

-Ninja Room West Exit-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"A guest room?" said Kelly.

"That doesn't look surprising to me," said Lilly.

"It looks like it's the easy way out from here on," said Harl.

Natt said, "Let's go!"

The four team members ran to find the exit.

-Ninja Room East Exit-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"These are most likely for the guests," said Carol.

"Our sleepover room hopefully," said Giselle. "This leg will have elimination for sure."

"I'm still thinking about the possible detour choices and roadblock," said Glace.

"Those are hard to predict sister," said Lea. "Because this is your not-so-ordinary MegaMansion!"

The four team members ran to find the exit.

-Landing between Staircases between 2nd &amp; 3rd Levels-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The five teams were seen transferring from one funicular to the other.

-Room V-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Ben was seen getting a clue from the nest, while Romana waited on the ground, wearing a frustrated face still.

"Fast forward," said Ben.

"We're taking this!" said Romana.

"Are you sure? We're in last place right now. There's a high chance that this is already taken."

"I DON'T CARE! IF WE GET THERE, THEN THERE'S NO ONE, WE'RE FINISHING IT FOR SURE! UNDERSTAND?"

"Yessie yes yes."

The two left the area.


	21. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 2

MegaMansion 3F Map: platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) MegaMansion (dash) 3F (dash) 454986384

* * *

-MegaMansion-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Outside Room H, the four teams reunited.

"Room H!" pointed Carol to the metal sign posted on the door.

The door then opened magically.

-Room H-

The room? It doesn't look like a bedroom anymore. It looked like a warp door to a sky world. It's still a bedroom though, a cloudy and sky-themed one. From the inside, you can see a door, staying there, lost in midair. Suddenly, a thick, wide, white cloud arrived in front of the door. The cloud happened to have a cluebox. As soon as the four teams saw the cluebox, they all ran for it. Each team took a clue. Four team members ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th**

"Roadblock," read Lilly.

"Who wants to take it to the limit?" read Lea.

_"Now that teams have arrived in MegaMansion's sky-themed bedroom, team members will participate in five different wacky air sport activities, namely: skydiving, cloud trampoline, bascannonball, kite hanging, and sky trapeze. Skydiving requires the team members to jump off from the marked cloud. What they don't know is the parachute bag being a decoy. Once they have arrived to the bottom safely, they may proceed to the second part of the roadblock, cloud trampoline. Once the team members have finished the skydiving, there will be glass elevators waiting for them. They must take the glass elevator, which will transport them to the trampoline area of the room. The trampoline part of the roadblock requires the team members to each use a trampoline cloud to reach the race flag adjusted to their height. Once they have reached for the race flag, they may proceed to part three, bascannonball. The team members must ride another elevator, which will transport them to the bascannonball area. Bascannonball is a combination of cannon ball and basketball. The goal of this game is to shoot themselves to the mega sized-basket using one of the cannons provided. They must fix the cannon's position in order for them to get to the basket. Once the team members have landed themselves on the basket, they must take another elevator to the fourth portion of the task, kite hanging. Team members will be transported back to the marked cloud where they started their skydive. In kite hanging, team members must choose a mega-sized kite without the tail string. After choosing one, they must hold on to the handles found on the middle of the kite. After doing so, they must sail through the wind without hitting any clouds. Once they have landed on the bottom cloud without hitting any other clouds along the way, they may start with the last part before leaving the roadblock, sky trapeze. The team members must make use another glass elevator which will take them to the highest cloud of the bedroom. Below that cloud is a trapeze, where they will perform the flying trapeze. Once the team members have finished all the five aerial sports successfully, they will receive their next clues."_

"I'll do this!" volunteered Kelly.

"I'm still hungry!" complained Giselle.

Carol said in an annoyed tone, "Fine I'll do it!"

"Nick's not here to decide for you," said Glace with an aggressive smile.

"I'll... do it," said Lea.

"I wanna!" said Harl.

Natt said, "I thought it's my turn?"

"It's an aerial task definitely. I can handle this!" said Harl with confidence.

"You know what, Harl? Sometimes I'm worried about you. The words that you say make me worry a lot. Remember what happened on the wasabi roadblock?" Natt said.

_Flashback:_

_Leg 2 pre-roadblock scene:_

_"Hah!" said Harl. "I can do this!"_

_"But it's my turn!" said Natt._

_"But I love Japanese food!"_

_"But but... fine!"_

_"Yes! My roadblock!"_

_Harl read the clue and reacted._

_Harl said, "What!? I always skip the wasabi!"_

_"Karma!" said Natt. "I told you it's my turn."_

_"Can you do it for me?"_

_"Do you want us to get a frickin' penalty in first place?"_

_"No."_

_"Then be good and eat sushi!"_

_Harl sighed._

_Back to the race..._

"That was that time," said Harl. "What could possibly go wrong this time?"

"You have to eat wasabi in the end, hahaha!" said Natt. "No seriously, you did two roadblocks already. I just completed one."

"It doesn't matter if I get the easy one, right?"

"Who told you this is going to be easy?"

"Me!"

"Please, just give me this roadblock and you will sleep well tonight."

"What do you mean I'll sleep well? Are you gonna scare me to death?"

"Not to death of course, and it will be worse than scaring."

"Um..."

"Please Harl, I'm begging you please!"

"Err..."

"Please?"

Natt showed his cute face to Harl. Natt made his face as cute as possible.

"Ugh! Fine!" said Harl.

"Thanks Harl! I knew you'd be an excellent travel buddy," said Natt.

Harl sighed.

"Sky trapeze!" read Natt. "Thank goodness I'm doing this."

"Trapeze!? Thank goodness I gave it to you," said Harl.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

The three team members were all ready to jump off the cloud. Natt was just preparing his gear during this time.

"Wanna do it together on the count of three?" asked Carol.

"Alright! One, two, three!" said Kelly.

The three jumped off the marked cloud. Lea and Kelly approached Carol for a group skydive.

"Let's hold our hands together for a groupie!" said Carol.

"Group what?" asked Kelly.

"A group skydive, I mean," said Carol.

The three held each other's hands.

_Meanwhile on the marked cloud..._

**Natt – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"I'm on my way down to the ground!" said Natt before he jumped off the cloud.

Natt spun around as he fell off.

"I'm loving this!" shouted Natt.

**Kelly –on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

A few minutes later, the three girls were almost reaching the ground.

"Get ready for the soft landing!" said Kelly.

The three girls opened the parachute bags on their back. No parachutes came out from any of the bags.

"What!?" said Kelly.

Carol said, "I should've checked!"

"We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" panicked Lea. "Oh my grass! OH MY GRASS! WE'RE GONNA DA-HA-HAI!"

"No! The Amazing Race! It's over!" shouted Kelly.

Suddenly, a white veil of light surrounded the three, as they where six inches from the bottom cloud (not ground). The white veil of light made them levitate for ten seconds.

"Oh my grass! I'm still alive!" said Lea.

"Thank goodness it's not yet over!" said Kelly.

"I thought I was gonna..." said Carol.

After ten seconds of levitating, the three hit the bottom cloud with a...

PUFF!

The bottom cloud was too soft for any injuries or death.

"This is a cotton cloud!" said Lea. "I've read an article about this on the internet."

"So how do we get back up?" asked Carol.

"How about that?" said Kelly as she pointed at a glass elevator nearby.

There were a lot of glass elevators stationed near their area.

"Let's check it out," said Carol.

The three entered the glass elevator. After its doors have closed, it started moving.

"It's Natt!" said Lea.

"He's definitely terrified," said Kelly.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

"Screw myself, I should've checked the bag before jumping off," said Natt in an anxious tone.

Natt closed his eyes before he realized that he's being carried by a white veil of light.

"That was not funny," reacted Natt after the sudden realization.

PUFF!

Natt was seen walking towards the glass elevator. He went in before the doors closed. The elevator started moving seconds later.

-Ninja Room-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Let's all navigate this invisible maze together," said Lester.

Everyone else followed Lester.

-MegaMansion 2F-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"You better get some directions!" hissed Romana angrily. "You screwed us up last time!"

"We'll be fine, because my instincts are better than yours," said Ben.

"What did you SAY?" said Romana.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Carol – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

The trampoline clouds are naturally blinking light blue and white. The three were seen exiting the elevator. There were small angels made of clouds fixing the race flags by their heights. The three team members went to their respective trampolines.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" said Lea confidently.

On Lea's second jump, she got the race flag.

"How did you do that?" questioned Kelly.

"I'm a Pokélympic gymnast," replied Lea.

"Wow! I wished I could be one too," said Kelly.

"This is not easy at all," said Carol.

Lea said, "I'm going ahead now, since we're the first ones here."

"Okay, bye!" said Kelly.

"See you later!" said Carol.

Again, lots of glass elevators were waiting at one area. Lea went inside one. The doors closed, then the elevator moved. Kelly and Carol kept jumping.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

Natt arrived as Lea left. Natt went to his trampoline. The three team members there kept jumping.

Kelly said, "I got it!"

"Quick that was!" said Natt as he got the flag.

The two team members went to two different elevators. They left the area.

"It was not fun seeing myself being left behind like that," said Carol.

**Lea – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Once Lea got off the elevator, she chose a cannon. The basket looked really far, like it was on the other end of the olympic sized swimming pool. Lea fixed the angle of the cannon.

"This can't be too hard," said Lea.

After fixing its angle and wearing the helmet provided, Lea went inside the cannon. She held the remote control provided for the cannon. She pressed it soon after.

BOOM!

Lea was sent flying into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOH!" shouted Lea.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

The two got out of their elevators and started fixing their chosen cannons' angles.

**Lea – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Lea was already at the basket area. She was hanging on the outer side of the basket.

"I can't believe my angle has a little flaw," said Lea.

She went inside the basket, over the ring. How you ask? Just like how a professional gymnast would do.

"Thank Arceus I'm a gymnast!" exclaimed Lea.

She went inside another elevator afterwards.

**Carol – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Carol was seen jumping on the cloud trampoline for the nth time.

"Finally!" she exclaimed after getting the flag.

She went inside the elevator afterwards.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Natt pressed the button on the remote control while he was inside the cannon.

"Fire!" shouted Natt.

BOOM!

Kelly was already inside the cannon, holding the remote. She watched Natt if he would make it inside the ring or not.

"Hope he won't make it," said Kelly.

_Near the basket area..._

"Shoot! My bad!" said Natt.

Natt didn't make it to the basket. He is falling down to the bottom cloud now.

"Darnaby Darnis Darn," said Natt as he's on his way down to the bottom cloud.

_Back at the cannon area..._

"That better not happen to me," said Kelly.

She pressed the button and blasted off.

BOOM!

"Blast OFF!" Kelly shouted.

-MegaMansion 2F-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"***k you for getting us lost again!" complained Romana.

"Shut up! National television would not want to see a beautiful lady – ehem ehem – shouting loud foul words on her son," said Ben.

"Ehem ehem – it's ex-boyfriend."

"How dare you disown me!? Anyway, the viewers would not be pleased with that either, so you better change, or we'll be the most hated racers of history."

"How DARE YOU tell me to change!? Who the ***k are you to tell me to do so?"

"I'm your race partner, and I'm very concerned for our chances in the all-stars."

"All-stars!? Who are you gonna race with? I'm not gonna."

"Then... fix our reputation! Stop..."

"***king around, Benjiboy."

"I'm not! You are!"

"You dare accuse your mother effing around the..."

"Mother!? I thought it was suppose to be ex-BOYFRIEND!? Huh!?"

"Just shut the ***k up! After this race, I'm choosing my travel partners wisely."

"Fine! You know what? I can quit the race right now! You want the sixty percent anyway, and I don't have to be with you!"

"What the... fine! I'll go get some directions, but you better not back out now."

"Deal, I am not your race slave."

-Ninja Room East Exit-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"That was tough!" said Lester.

"It's time to move," said Nick.

"Right, come on everybody. Let's go!" said Lester.

The ten left the area.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Kelly was heading down to the bottom cloud during this time.

"I'm going down, I'm yelling TIMBER!" sang Kelly as she was on her way down after missing the basket.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Natt was at the bottom cloud. He took an elevator back to the cannon area.

_Moments later..._

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

"Falling down, 'round and 'round," sang Kelly.

She got to the bottom area already. The ten-second levitation and telekinesis made her stop. After that, she went in to another elevator.

**Carol – on roadblock (on bascannonball)**

Carol arrived at the cannon area.

"I've done this before," said Carol in a bright tone.

Carol adjusted the cannon's angle. She went inside afterwards then pressed the button.

"Weeeee!" said Carol, in a babyish tone.

When she reached the basket's area, she went inside the basket. She stood up afterwards then took an elevator to the next part of the roadblock.

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Lea was shown holding the kite's handles. She was starting to make a jump. After the jump, she placed the kite below her feet while holding on to the kite handles. The kite was then being blown wildly. It kept spinning around.

"I feel dizzy," said Lea.

The kite hit a cloud.

"I have to go back," said Lea in a somewhat sick tone.

-Room R-

The room is only accessible through a hidden hallway. The team who wanted to go there found it. The room is a mega-sized skateboard course. The R daughter saw a team coming.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Cluebox!" said Romana in an unusually kind tone.

Romana took a clue from the cluebox.

_"The R daughter loves to skate, whether it is on ice... or on wheels. In this fast forward, teams must go one lap around the skateboard course using a hamsterball, a skateboard, a race car, and a moped in one minute per transportation. Each team member from each team must use two of those to go around the course. Once they have finished going around the course in four different modes of transports, they will win the fast forward award, and can go straight to the pit stop."_

"You do the motorbike, but I'm going first with the race car," said Romana in a calm tone.

"Fine!" said the angry Ben.

**Ben &amp; Romana **– **attempting fast forward**

After Romana wore her proper gear, she hopped on to the race car.

"Ready! Get set! Go!" shouted the R daughter.

Romana started driving. The first part of the course was a loop. She somehow drove through that loop. She was then shown driving faster and faster.

Ben said to the camera, "Had I not grown mad at her today, we would not be here right now."

-Room H-

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

After getting back to the cannon area, Natt fixed the angle of his cannon.

"I just need to raise this a little higher, and... there we go!" said Natt.

Natt went inside the cannon and then pressed the button, launching himself towards the basket.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

During his blast off, Kelly arrived back at the cannon area. She watched Natt do that part.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Carol got on the marked cloud. She took one mega-sized kite and held on to the handles. Before she was able to go, another team member arrived.

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"Hay Carol, do you know how this thing works?" asked Lea.

"Nope, but I'm trying to use it as if it's a hang glider," said Carol.

"That sounded smarter than my idea."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I used it like a surfboard, then turning it into a yacht, and you don't know how dizzy I was after doing that. Let's try hang gliding now."

The two jumped off the cloud while holding their kites. The two looked like they were hang gliding smoothly.

"I can't believe your idea worked!" said Lea.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

After watching Natt, she fixed her cannon and then went inside it.

Kelly said to the camera, "I can't believe he made it. I will get there too!"

BOOM!

_At the main entrance, where all the team members sitting out were waiting..._

Lilly said, "I'm getting worried now."

"That doesn't seem good," said Glace.

"What doesn't seem good?" asked Harl.

"Those other potential U-turn targets," said Giselle.

The five teams arrived simultaneously.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick:** **Married** **Couple**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Whoa!" said Iris.

"This is one exotic room!" exclaimed Janelle.

"The sky is the limit after all," said Mollie.

"Here's the roadblock," said Nick as he got a clue. The other teams also took a clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th / 6th / 7th / 8th / 9th**

"Roadblock, who wants to take it to the limit?" read Nick.

"This is definitely skydiving," said Janelle.

"Go do it if you want to," said Cara.

"I'm not a fan of falling from a height," said Harv.

"Haha, okay, I'll do it," said Clairene.

"Oh meow gosh! The sky is the limit!" said Mollie.

"Do you wanna do it?" asked Maverick.

"I'd love to, but I already did three roadblocks," said Mollie.

Nick looked around and said, "I'll do this."

"Hah!" said Lester. "Lea's already ahead of you by this time."

"I'm going for the limit," said Napoleon.

"Good luck my lovely poet!" said Iris.

Maverick told Mollie, "It depends on you, while the roadblock is still easy."

"Nah, I think I was too greedy with the last two roadblocks," said Mollie. "I'm sitting out on this one."

"Are you sure?" asked Maverick.

"You must also do some in order to equalize our count," replied Mollie.

"Okay, if you say so Meowmee," said Maverick.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"WOOHOOHOO! YAHAAHAA! I'M LOVIN' THIS!" shouted Janelle as she jumped off the marked cloud.

**Clairene – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Clairene jumped off the cloud.

"This is super mega ultra wacky!" shouted Clairene. "I've never done anything like this before in my whole entire life!"

**Nick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Nick curled into a ball and rolled himself towards the edge. He fell off the cloud soon after.

"Woohoo!" shouted Nick as he discontinued his ball form and stretched his limbs.

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"Sky rocket heading down!" exclaimed Napoleon before he jumped down.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

Kelly was shown entering the elevator going to the next part of the roadblock.

**Maverick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"Go gravity!" shouted Maverick as he was about to jump.

Before he jumped he checked the parachute bag.

"Meowkz! I almost died!" said Maverick.

Maverick took another parachute bag and checked its content.

"It's not this either," said Maverick.

Maverick started panicking during this time.

Post-leg confessional:

"At that time, I was thinking about using the express pass, because I could possibly die, and I couldn't concentrate anymore," said Maverick.

"And during that time, we were ninth," said Mollie. "And aside from being ninth, the teams ahead of us were all still there."

_Back to the race..._

Maverick went to see Mollie. He asked her to come closer. The two spoke quietly.

"Do you wanna use the express pass?" asked Maverick softly.

Mollie replied softly, "Why? Was it too hard?"

"I ran out of parachutes, and we could still escape from this and finish first."

"Finish first!?"

"Take a look around us."

"Wise one, Meowskiz."

The two were shown entering a glass elevator. The glass elevator left the area.

"They're using their express pass," speculated Lilly.

"I wonder if they have given out the other pass," said Lester.

Harl stayed unsuspectingly silent during the open conversation.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

**Lea – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"The other teams are here," said Carol after seeing Clairene falling from afar.

BOOG!

"Something's on my kite," said Lea.

**Nick – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

Nick, who was above the kite, said, "Hi Lea!"

"Oh, hi Nick!" said Lea.

Carol noticed that Lea is making her way down faster, so she glided downwards. She did so too much that she realized that it was getting her down faster, accidentally leaving Lea, who's with Nick anyway.

"So... how's it going?" asked Lea.

"I'm alright! Is this roadblock hard?" asked Nick.

"It's okay for me," replied Lea.

The two smiled at each other for quite a while. Napoleon could be seen falling from the background.

"So..." said Nick.

The two kept chitchatting above and below the kite.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"I'm getting pretty tired with this hanging," said Carol to the camera.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"It's time!" said Janelle.

Janelle opened the bag containing... nothing.

"A malfunction!? HELP ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" shouted Janelle.

Janelle started panicking and breathing heavily.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! WAAAHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! TRUST ME, I'M STILL TOO YOUNG! OH MY ARCEUS! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE! HELP!" shouted Janelle.

Before she even realized it, she stopped falling near the bottom cloud.

**Clairene – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

During this time, Clairene also realized that there was no parachute. She can be seen praying while falling down head-first.

"I still have parents who can't kill me figuratively anymore, but I still have a boyfriend..."

She then realized that she stopped near the bottom cloud.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"In Arceus I trust!" shouted Janelle.

She was seen entering the glass elevator.

**Natt – on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

Natt said, "Here we go, I'm ready!"

Natt threw himself with the kite off the cloud. He started spinning around with the kite due to strong winds. Soon after, he hit a cloud... hard!

"Right now... I feel... super dizzy," said Natt while being covered by the mega-sized kite. "I might as well... take a break... before getting back."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

Meanwhile on the topmost cloud, a team was shown exiting the elevator. Maverick held the fanny pack and took out the express pass.

Mollie said to the camera, "We're using our express pass."

"Right here, right now," added Maverick to the camera.

Maverick handed the express pass to the H daughter waiting on the topmost cloud. She handed them their next clue. Mollie took it, ripped open its envelope, and read it.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Mollie.

"That can't be hard," said Maverick.

The two rode an elevator and left the area.

"Now that we're first, we shouldn't worry of getting U-turned this time," said Maverick.

"Yeah!" said Mollie.

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on skydiving)**

"That dangerous trick scared the Giratina out of me," said Napoleon as he was seen entering the elevator.


	22. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 3

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

Romana had already completed the race car challenge after several attempts. Ben was now seen skateboarding at the course.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"I'm not even halfway!" complained Ben to Romana.

"Benjiboy my dear, you will get through this in no time," said Romana in a motherly tone.

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes.

-Room H-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two were shown exiting the elevator. The other team members watched their every movement. The two exited the area quickly.

"They all look creepy," said Mollie.

"They're all freaking us out," said Maverick.

**Kelly – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Kelly threw herself off the cloud while hanging on to the kite's handles. She looked like she was riding a yacht. Soon after, she was blown off due to the strong winds.

**Carol – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Without hitting any cloud, Carol arrived safely on the bottom cloud.

"Time for part five," Carol said.

Carol entered one of the elevators provided at the bottom cloud. The elevator left upwards.

-Room O-

Just across Room H, is an electric neon-cyber (a.k.a. "bright lights") themed bedroom. There is loud music playing. There are two huge stereos at the central portion of the room, located beside the dome. The dome is black, but it had different neon-colored light lines flowing down. The dome is also huge. Imagine a dome fitting inside a room. The dome probably took up 25 to 30% of the room's area and it took up 25%, more or less, of the room's volume. The whole place is actually black, from the dome, to the walls, and to the ceiling and floor. Even the stereos are black. Besides the huge and loud stereos and the dome, nothing else is inside the room, unless you include all the different lights in form of lines flowing around the room's dome, walls, ceiling, and floor. The design for the walls and floor are cyber black tiles. The tiles are patterned in a way that... if you put seven tiles together, it would look like a hexagon. The light lines flow in a certain pattern between the tiles. The dome's entrance is facing the wall opposite to the main entrance of Room O. Behind the dome is a cluebox. A team can be seen walking towards it.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"This is the future!" said Mollie. Mollie took a clue from the cluebox. She ripped open its envelope and read it. Mollie read, "Detour, stack or scare?"

_"MegaMansion's third level has four of the most famous tourist attractions inside MegaMansion. Now, teams must enjoy their stay in the third level either by having a sweet workout... or a salty nightmare. Their choice, stack... or scare. In stack, teams must make their way to Room J, where they must search around the room for ten mega-sized pancakes. They must carry these pancakes to the room's lobby, where ten slots are alloted for the teams. Once they have stacked ten mega-sized pancakes properly with the judge's satisfaction, the judge, or also known as the J daughter, will hand them their next clue. The task requires physical strength and good eyesight. Teams with these qualities... could finish fast. In scare, teams must make their way to Room Y, where they will eventually find out that they will fall into a dark chamber in the room. Once in the chamber, they will be given twenty minutes to get through the dark and scary maze-dungeon in order to get to the room's lobby. Once they have made their way back to the lobby, the Y daughter will hand them their next clue. The task is not physically challenging, but it is mentally frightening."_

"We should do stack," said Mollie.

"I say it is better than scare."

"Okay, we're doing stack," announced Maverick.

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Cara got out of the elevator. She proceeded to the cloud trampoline prepared for her. She started jumping and reaching for the race flag not far above.

**Natt – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

Natt got back to where he was. He took the mega-sized kite and held the handles pretty tight. He continued using it like a surfboard, which turned his bad strategy to an epic fail again due to strong winds.

"I need a break after this," said Natt.

**Lea –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

Nick and Lea both made it to the bottom cloud.

A cloud angel told Nick, "Please repeat the skydiving."

"Shoot! I forgot," said Nick.

Lea said, "See you later!"

The two smiled at each other. Since they are performing different parts of the roadblock, they decided to split themselves into two different elevators. Since the elevators are transparent, or almost transparent, they've been communicating through sign language.

**Janelle – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Clairene – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

**Napoleon – on roadblock (on cloud trampoline)**

Napoleon just arrived during this time. Clairene got the race flag not long after. "That was super easy!" said Clairene in a cheerful voice. Clairene left the area by riding an elevator.

**Kelly –on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

"Plan B, I'm going hang gliding," said Kelly as she got back to the marked cloud.

She threw herself in a hang gliding position.

"This is AWESOME! I LOVE THE FUN! THANK YOU AMAZING RACE! WOOOHOOO!"

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

The two got the flag at almost the same time. They went inside two different elevators and left the area.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Ugh!" said Romana.

"We will finish this fast forward!" said Ben determinedly. "Only practice makes perfect, and I'm already halfway through this skateboarding part."

Romana exhaled deeply with mixed emotions, but with worried eyes.

-Room Y-

The room is very dark. It is a Halloween and haunted themed bedroom, or is it still a bedroom? Well, at least for the youngest daughter Y. The entrance already looked scary. The whole room is a maze, not just any maze, because it's a mega-sized maze. Lots of "action-figure-sized" creatures created by the Y daughter roams around the room. A team arrived, but they didn't feel like it was right.

**Mollie** **&amp;** **Maverick: Married Couple**

"Is this Room J?" asked Mollie to herself.

"I think this is the other detour," said Maverick.

"Oh..."

"Since we're already here, wanna give it a try?"

"I'm fine I guess. I say time is gold, and we should not waste anything as scarce as gold."

"Then let's begin!"

**Mollie &amp; Maverick **– **on scare**

The two saw a "start here" sign near the small and dark lobby counter. When the two stepped in front of the sign. The floor opened up and the two fell to the bottom.

"Holy macaroni guacamole ravioli!" exclaimed Maverick.

"They rhyme!" said Mollie in amazement.

"It just popped out of my mind," said Maverick with a smile.

The two fell and arrived on the small dark chamber. A red 20:00 on the wall started counting down.

"That's the timer," said Mollie. "We need to get outta here before it reaches zero!"

The two panicked their way out of the maze. Since it was too dark, the two kept bumping from wall to wall, or even to each other.

-Room H-

**Natt –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

"I think I should try gliding with this instead," said Natt after getting back.

He used it like a hang glider as he left the cloud.

Natt said, "This! Is! Super! Mega! Ultra! AWESOME!"

Natt now enjoyed sailing through the winds by gliding. He was completely amazed, because the sky sailing part of this roadblock is much slower than the skydiving.

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

Clairene arrived at the cannon area. She had trouble adjusting the cannon's position.

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

Two teams arrived soon after.

Clairene said, "This is a lot harder than I thought."

"Let me help you," said Napoleon.

The three team members worked on the cannons.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

Nick was seen jumping off the marked cloud.

**Carol –** **on roadblock** **(on** **sky** **trapeze)**

Carol got out of the glass elevator. The highest cloud is almost alone, because there's one cloud near that area. The second highest cloud serves as the waiting area before performing the sky trapeze. The ceiling can be seen clearly from here. It is light blue in color with a few clouds painted on it. The higher portions of the walls are outer space colored.

"Holy son of Arceus! What on heavens!?" exclaimed Carol as she saw the trapeze set hanging below the highest cloud.

The cloud angels demonstrated the sky trapeze for Carol.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was like balancing a tightrope at the border of outer space and the gravitational atmosphere!" commented Carol.

"And when I didn't believe Carol, I said, 'That's completely ridiculous!'" added Giselle.

_Back to the race..._

"Holy..." said Carol while watching the demo. "Holrighty then!"

Carol looked really nervous on her first attempt on the sky trapeze. She just kept swinging for the first few seconds, and when the cloud angel reached for her, she held the cloud angel's hands really tight without any seconds thoughts.

"I DID IT!" shouted Carol in joy.

After Carol got back on top of the highest cloud, the H daughter handed her their next clue. Carol entered the glass elevator, which left the area after the elevator doors shut close.

"I'm too nervous to read the clue," said Carol to the camera while being inside the elevator.

The camera showed Carol sweating continuously, breathing heavily, and panicking unstoppably. Then the camera shifted to the outside view. Lea can be seen almost arriving at the trapeze area.

**Lea –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Lea got out of the glass elevator.

"Oh my grass!" Lea said. "I don't know if I'm suppose to be excited... or if I'm suppose to be terrified."

She looked down from the highest cloud.

"Maybe I should be exciterrified," Lea said, "No, I should be excited, because I wanna try this."

Lea was shown watching the cloud angels' demo.

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

"I'm falling from cloud nine," sang Janelle.

"This is just great!" said Napoleon.

"The weakest shot," said Clairene.

The three members were heading down to the bottom cloud.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on skydiving)**

Nick opened the parachute bag. Nothing came out from it.

Nick said to the camera, "The Amazing Race would never kill me like this."

Soon after, the levitation on the bottom cloud made Nick stop falling for ten seconds.

"I knew it!" said Nick.

Nick walked to the elevator afterwards. The elevator then left the area.

**Carol – on roadblock**

Carol got back to the waiting area, where Giselle and the other team members who sat out were.

"I'm done Gis!" said Carol cheerfully.

Giselle replied grumpily, "Nice one taking a long time! The Meowstics got ahead with their express pass."

"What!?"

"Yeah! So we better hurry or they'll win this leg!"

"Okay!"

"Also, I'm still as hungry as ever!"

"We're in a race!"

"But I'm huuuungryyyy!"

"Shush! Let's go before someone gets ahead of us."

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

Carol ripped open the clue envelope.

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Carol.

The two left the area.

**Lea –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Lea hung on the trapeze bar without any anxiety. She kept swinging for the first few seconds, and when the cloud angel reached for her, she held the cloud angel's hands calmly without any anxiety.

"WOOOH! I DID IT!" shouted Lea.

Afterwards, Lea went inside the glass elevator, which will bring her down to the waiting area.

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The three reached the bottom cloud. They rode an elevator back to the cannon area. The elevator left the area.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick **– **on scare**

The two kept running and bumping on the walls of the dark maze room. A fluorescent green creature crawled on Mollie's foot. It had one eye and it's gooey.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mollie.

"What happened!?" panicked Maverick.

Maverick saw the green creature too.

"Meowkz!" said Maverick in surprise.

Maverick took Mollie's hand and the couple ran towards a direction and bumped on a wall.

"Ow!" said Maverick.

"It's too early for Halloween," said Mollie.

The wall they bumped into grew a pair of two huge red eyes. It suddenly grew a mouth and said, "BOO!" in a creepy, raspy, old, voice.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mollie.

Maverick was stunned by this. He wasn't able to shout or move after the scary wall had scared them. He fainted after a few seconds.

"Oh meow gosh! Meowskiz! Wake up! WAKE UP!" panicked Mollie.

Mollie started crying out of fear.

"Meowskiz!" shouted Mollie.

"That wall is a killer!" shouted Maverick suddenly. "I lost my nine lives!"

"I'm glad you're fine!" said Mollie as her tears kept flowing. "So is this your tenth life?"

"Haha!" said Maverick.

The two forgot that the red-eyed wall is still behind them. Mollie's tears still kept flowing like a waterfall.

"WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!" panicked Mollie with her tears flowing.

The two ran off to another direction.

-Room H-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Glace.

"It was extremely fun!" said Lea happily.

The two left the area.

**Kelly –on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

"Yeehaw!" shouted Kelly like a cowgirl as she arrived to the bottom cloud successfully.

She took an elevator, and it left the area afterwards.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Come on!" shouted Romana in frustration.

"I'm trying, will ya?" replied Ben angrily.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Ugh! Rah! Gaaah!" shouted Romana in frustration.

"We will get past this too," said Ben. "We will make it to the next leg! I'm telling you to calm down once again, right now."

Romana started calming down.

"If we make it past this leg," said Ben. "You're bringing me and my friends to that hotel."

"Deal! I'm sure you're gonna suck this skateboarding thingy," said Romana.

Ben made another attempt on the course with a skateboard. He was somehow able to skate halfway through the course in less than thirty seconds. He was able to finish the rest of the course smoothly. The R daughter stopped the timer.

"Fifty-three seconds," said the R daughter.

"My turn on the hamsterball," said Romana.

"That's it! I thought you'd let me do the moped first," said Ben.

"What? You want to go first? Ladies first."

"Good then."

Romana was seen entering the hamsterball.

-Room O-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Detour," Carol read. "Stack or scare?"

"Let's do stack, so that I'll get to eat something," said Giselle. "Then let's U-turn the twins."

"What!? Of all teams, the twins!? The twins did not do anything to us!"

"They beat us last leg!"

"Don't take it too personally. We're ahead of them now."

"Let's just do stack now! We'll talk about the U-turn later."

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on cloud trampoline)**

Nick was shown getting the race flag using his trampoline.

"That's what I call: As quick as Nick," said Nick to the camera as he was entering the elevator.

The elevator left the area not long after.

**Natt – on roadblock (on kite hanging)**

"That was a lot better than the previous attempts," said Natt as he reached the bottom cloud.

Natt entered an elevator. It left the area after a few seconds.

-Room O-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Detour," read both Lea &amp; Glace. "Stack or scare?"

"I say we do stack," suggested Glace. "It sounds easier."

"Okay," said Lea.

"Stack it is!" Glace announced.

The two left the area.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

Romana cursed inside the hamsterball, "D*m* that m*******king son of a ***king a**h*le's b*t** s**t."

The R daughter widened her eyes in surprise upon hearing Romana curse.

"Slow down there, Ma!" said Ben. "You can relax. I know you can't get over that loop, but all you need to do is practice, because practice makes perfect."

Romana threw a tantrum inside the hamsterball.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick **– **on scare**

Mollie's tears were still flowing out of fear. Her eyes became really red for this.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mollie like a crying cute little kid.

"I don't know, Meowmee," replied Maverick.

-Room H-

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The three continued fixing their cannon angles.

"This is hard!" said Clairene.

"Let's see where this is going," said Napoleon.

Janelle said, "This challenge is one of a kind!"

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick **– **on scare**

"I'm scared," said Mollie in a cute pitiable tone.

The two were surrounded with a purple veil of light all of a sudden.

"What's happening?" asked Maverick.

The two disappeared from that area. They were shown back at the chamber with the red timer.

"I don't wanna do it again!" panicked Mollie as her tears kept flowing.

"We're switching! We're switching!" shouted Maverick.

The Y daughter heard them. The couple was surrounded with another purple veil of light. Soon after, they found themselves at the exit of the bedroom.

The Y daughter told them with a creepy smile, "Come again!"

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

Nick arrived the cannon area. He saw the three other team members struggling.

"What is this?" commented Nick.

"We're suppose to throw ourselves to that basket," said Napoleon.

"Oh that's easy!" said Nick.

Nick set his cannon position properly first.

-Room J-

The bedroom is filled with sweets. The bedroom has pink walls and ceiling. It has a sugary brown flooring. Pink clouds are painted on the ceiling. The whole bedroom looks like a candy land. There are lots of colorful lollipops, wafers, candies, chocolates, et cetera. Other sweet food are scattered around the room. There are syrup rivers flowing across the room. Artificial soda streams and volcanoes are at the room's corners. The volcanoes are all dormant however. In the center of the room is a big "J" lying down on the floor, made of sweets. At the entrance or lobby of the bedroom, the J daughter stands there waiting. She is also at the same area where teams must stack their pancakes. Oh yeah, pancakes, waffles, crepes, et cetera are around the room, scattered in different locations. There are mini factories making those kinds of food. The teams will still have to find it somewhere else around the room. There are a lot more sweet things inside the room, but describing all of them will take half a decade.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack**

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" shouted Giselle in excitement.

Without any second thoughts, Giselle ran towards the giant gelatin pond. She ate the whole gelatin within a minute. Then she ran into a mountain of whipped cream. She finished about half of it.

"Let's get it started!" said Giselle cheerfully.

"Oh my goodness! Giselle's on another food trip!" exclaimed Carol.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The four shot themselves into the air altogether.

-Room J-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack**

While Giselle was eating around, the twins arrived.

"Shall we work together?" asked Glace to Carol.

"Alright!" said Carol excitedly.

While Giselle was still running around restlessly, the three wandered around in search for a pancake or two.

"NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM! NOM!" shouted Giselle crazily. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Oh my grass!" said Lea. "She's gone crazy!"

"She's extremely crazy right now," said Carol. "She has never been that wild before. It's as if she won the jackpot of ten different games."

"Wow!" said Glace. "Oh my glass!"

Giselle was shown going inside a croissant. She got out of it after a few seconds. The inside of the croissant is completely hollow upon her exit. Giselle continued laughing crazily.

"I WANT MORE!" shouted Giselle full of energy. "I WANT THEM ALL!"

Carol shook her head with an unsatisfying face of disbelief.

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"Ermagherd, this is crazy," said Kelly.

Kelly watched the sky trapeze demo.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on bascannonball)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **bascannonball)**

The four made it in the basket.

Janelle said, "Nice work, Nick! Thank you so much!"

"Ah! No prob!" said Nick.

"Thank you for your help, Nick!" said Napoleon and Clairene in unison.

"Sure sure," replied Nick.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"Somehow," said Nick. "I am really good in physics."

"It was a gift from Arceus," speculated Lester.

_Back to the race..._

The four team members were shown entering a single elevator. The elevator left the area a few seconds later.

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Kelly kept swinging. When she got near the hands of the cloud angel swinging on the other bar, she got them, but she wasn't able to grip them properly, causing her to fall down from the highest cloud.

"WAAH! YAAH! AAAAAHHH!" shouted Kelly.

Kelly was surrounded by a white veil of light. She was transported back to the trapeze area instantly.

"That was the worst fall ever!" said Kelly.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Apple baby pumpkin Milotic feather wood monkey blister!" exclaimed Romana as she went berserk inside the hamsterball.

"Those are better than the foul words, Ma," said Ben. "We have plenty of time anyway."

-Room H-

**Kelly – on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Kelly started her second attempt. She started swinging for a few seconds. Then she was able to hold the cloud angel's hands tightly.

"I'm never gonna ever gonna never ever let this all go until I finish the roadblock," said Kelly.

Kelly succeeded with the sky trapeze. The H daughter gave her their next clue.

"Thank you so much, Miss H!" said Kelly.

"You can call me Haylee," said the H daughter with a smile.

Kelly smiled back. She walked towards the elevator afterwards. The elevator left the area.

-Room J-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack**

Giselle still kept running wild. She later tripped on a giant pancake. Without any second thoughts, she chomped on the pancake.

"Giselle!" said Carol. "You're not suppose to eat that!"

Carol hurriedly ran to Giselle, who kept chomping on the pancake. Carol tried pulling Giselle off the pancake. At some point, Giselle stopped eating the pancake.

"Great," said Carol sarcastically.

"You starved me to death while waiting for you at the roadblock!" said Giselle angrily with her mouth full.

"But it doesn't mean you have to eat the pancake! Of all the different kinds of food, you chose the pancake!?" said Carol.

"Oh my, this is getting awkward," said Lea to Glace softly.

"How are we gonna deliver this to the J diamond?" said Carol angrily.

Carol pointed on the crescent shaped pancake.

"Nice chowing! If it was a task, it's completely okay, but we can't deliver a pancake with bite marks," Carol said. "If you wanna get to the U-turn soon, stop eating the pancakes! GOT IT?"

"Hmph!" said Giselle. "Fine!"

"There's another one there!" said Glace, pointing at another pancake.

"Go get it girls!" said Carol in a calm tone. "We'll just catch up."

The twins went to lift the nearby pancake.

"This is heavier than I expected!" said Lea.

"I hope my back can handle this," said Glace.

The twins left the area with the giant pancake on their backs.

-Room H-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way to Room O's lobby, where you'll find your next clue," read Kelly.

"The Meowstics used their pass," said Lilly.

"What!? Who else left ahead of us?"

"The four girls from the footrace last leg."

"Oh, so we're fourth?"

"Assuming no one took the fast forward."

The two left the area.

**Natt – on roadblock (on sky trapeze)**

Natt watched the demo.

"I'm glad Harl doesn't have to do this," said Natt. "He had a bad past with the trapeze."

It was Natt's turn and he started off by swinging. He reached for the cloud angel's hands when it was close. He was able to grab them. Once he finished, the H daughter gave him their next clue. He went inside the elevator which left the area.

-Room J-

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (0 of 10 pancakes)**

"I'm glad it wasn't that far," said Glace as she and Lea laid the pancake down on the stacking area.

"That's one!" said Lea.

The two continued searching for more pancakes.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (0 of 10 pancakes)**

"There's another one there," said Carol, pointing at a pancake.

Giselle was shown wearing a grumpy face. The two carried the giant pancake. Giselle was lifting it on one side and Carol was lifting it on another.

"My corals will rip off the pancake if I carry it on my back," said Carol.

The two left the area with the giant pancake.

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

"Another one right there," said Glace.

"Oh goodie!" said Lea.

The two lifted the giant pancake with their backs.

-Room H-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 5th**

"Mollie &amp; Maverick used their express pass," said Harl.

"We can still get first today," said Natt. "There's still enough space for trying."

The two left the area after reading the clue.


	23. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 4

-Room J-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack**

"Let's begin!" said Maverick.

The two began their search on the giant pancakes.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

The two teams saw Mollie &amp; Maverick enter the room.

"So they switched detours, eh?" speculated Carol.

The four team members searched for more pancakes as a group once again.

-Room O-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Lilly read, "Detour, stack or scare?"

"Let's do stack," said Kelly. "Scare sounds frightening."

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

"So how does this work?" asked Janelle to Nick.

Nick said, "Try using it like a hang glider."

The four threw themselves off the marked cloud. None of them were blown away wildly.

"The goal is to not hit any cloud right?" asked Clairene.

"Yep," replied Napoleon.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"I hate this HAMSTER BALL!" raged Romana while inside the hamster ball.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"GAAAAAHHH!" shouted Romana.

Ben asked the R daughter, "Just curious, do you and your siblings have real names?"

"Yes we do. I'm Rylee," said the R daughter. "And I love skating!"

"That explains why," said Ben.

"I'M GONNA BREAK THIS BALL INTO A BILLION PIECES!" raged Romana.

"If you don't keep calm, that's not gonna help," said Ben. "You need to be patient to reach your goal."

"I CAN'T EVEN GET PAST THE LOOP!" said Romana angrily.

-Room O-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 5th**

Natt read, "Detour, stack or scare?"

"Scare sounds fun!" said Harl.

"Then scare we go," said Natt.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

"One down, nine to go," said Mollie.

Maverick said, "We can still get our lead back."

The two continued their search.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're a pancake ahead of them," said Carol as she compared her team's progress to Mollie &amp; Maverick's.

"And we have two pancakes more than them," said Lea.

"How many pancakes do we have in all?" said Glace.

"Word problems! Haha!" said Carol.

"I hate them," said Giselle in an annoyed tone.

"Come on! I know you know the answer," said Carol.

"Ugh!" said Giselle, who was still feeling annoyed with the word problem.

The foursome continued their search on the giant pancakes.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Romana.

"Keep calm and roll the ball," said Ben. "You will get past that loop in your next round. All you have to do now... is take a break."

"Fine! I'll listen to you just because I believe I will get past that loop with your word," said Romana in a frustrated tone.

Romana went out of the hamsterball.

"Even if I'm just an ex," said Ben. "I'm not as mean as you are."

"Ow!" said Romana.

"Admit it," said Ben. "You're a heartless cruel ex-girlfriend."

Romana remained silent.

"If you won't listen to me, you won't ever get past that loop," said Ben.

Romana said, "Fine! The devil sold me to the Pokémon World!"

"I knew it!" said Ben.

The R daughter felt pretty awkward from that conversation.

-Room J-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

The two were shown lifting a pancake with their backs.

"This is heavier than the previous one," said Mollie.

"We can do this," said Maverick.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"I see five pancakes," said Lea.

"I can see one more," said Carol.

"The Meowstics might get at least one of them," said Glace. "So how about we push the six pancakes together.

"Great idea!" said Carol.

Giselle saw a chocolate fountain. She licked some chocolate and got herself splashed with some chocolate. On the other hand, the threesome carried the one pancake and placed it on top of the five pancakes.

"Three each," said Lea.

"Three each," repeated Carol.

The threesome pushed the pancakes together. Later on, after Giselle stopped licking the chocolate from the chocolate fountain, she helped out on pushing the pancakes.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** – **on stack**

The two entered the bedroom.

"Candyland!" exclaimed Kelly.

"What a bedroom," said Lilly.

The two began their search for the pancakes. Meanwhile, Mollie &amp; Maverick stacked their second pancake to their pile.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

"Woohoo!" said Mollie in an optimistic tone.

"There's more where that came from," said Maverick.

The two continued searching for pancakes.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

The foursome were shown stacking the pancakes. Carol &amp; Giselle were passing the huge pancakes to Lea &amp; Glace, because Lea &amp; Glace were on top of the pancakes while Carol &amp; Giselle were at the bottom passing them.

"These are heavy!" said Carol.

"That's no surprise to that," said Giselle.

"We're gonna be the first two teams," said Lea.

"Assuming no one took the fast forward," said Glace.

"You know what, I had a crazy prediction," said Carol.

"What?" Lea &amp; Glace said in unison.

"What if Ben &amp; Romana took the fast forward?" said Carol.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

Romana was shown going back inside the hamsterball. She rolled towards the the loop. She went past the loop.

"I DID IT!" said Romana in a wildly happy tone.

"Keep rolling," said Ben.

-Room Y-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on scare**

The two entered the room.

"This place is scarier than a haunted mansion," said Harl.

The two kept walking forward and fell on the pitfall trap.

"Mama!" shouted Harl.

"You're being too childish!" scolded Natt.

The red 20:00 appeared on the dark wall, counting down.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Natt.

"Mama!" cried Harl.

"You won't get to your mama until you follow me," said Natt.

The two left the dark pitfall chamber.

Post-leg confessional:

**Natt**

"The annoying thing about Harl sometimes is that he's being too childish. He's part of the drama club, and he's apparently the leader, but his drama shouting 'mama' annoys me."

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

Romana rolled the hamster ball to the finish line.

The R daughter said, "Fifty-eight seconds."

"YES!" shouted Romana.

"I told you," said Ben.

Romana remained silent.

Ben said, "Moped, that last one is mine."

-Room J-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

"Four over there," said Carol.

The foursome pushed the four stacked pancakes towards the lobby.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** – **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

The two were in front of their pancake stacked on their stacking area on the lobby.

"Pretty good eh?" said Kelly.

"One is not good," said Lilly. "There are three teams ahead of us."

The two continued their search.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"That's good," said Maverick as he and Mollie stacked their third pancake.

The two continued their search.

-Room Y-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on scare**

"This way!" said Natt.

"Mommy!" shouted Harl.

"Shut up bro!" said Natt.

The two kept running to a direction. They saw a cyclops twice their size. The cyclops looked gooey and is pitch black in color. The cyclops's eye is orange.

"Yaaahhh!" shouted Harl in a high voice.

"Harl, man up!" said Natt. "I didn't bring a coward to race with me."

"O-k-kay," stuttered Harl.

-Room J-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly **– **on stack (1 of 10 pancakes)**

"I found three stacked over here," said Kelly.

"That's great," said Lilly. "Let's just push it."

Kelly nodded and they pushed the stacked pancakes towards the lobby.

Post-leg confessional:

"Pushing and carrying those pancakes is considered workout to me," Kelly said.

"We didn't have any experience with weights," said Lilly. "So doing the pancake challenge wasn't easy."

_Back to the race..._

"Push!" said Kelly.

The two kept pushing the huge stacked pancakes.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick **– **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Over here!" said Mollie.

The two carried the huge pancake with their backs.

**Carol &amp; Giselle **– **on stack (7 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace **– **on stack (8 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're almost done," said Glace.

"Just a little more," said Carol.

-Room H-

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on kite hanging)**

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on** **kite hanging)**

"Finally!" said Clairene.

"Last part, first come first serve!" said Janelle as she ran to an elevator and left first.

"Wait!" said Napoleon.

Clairene went inside another elevator.

"See ya later!" said Clairene.

Napoleon went inside another elevator. Clairene and Napoleon left the area.

"At least I can beat them easily later," said Nick.

Nick went inside an elevator that then left the area.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

The R daughter announced, "Times up!"

"What the heck Ben!" said Romana.

"Wait, I need to practice with the moped on this course," said Ben.

-Room Y-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on scare**

A huge glass wall with two mean eyes and sharp teeth showed up in front of Harl &amp; Natt.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" shouted Harl in a high voice.

Natt just shook his head in disbelief. He took Harl's hand and went to another direction.

-Room J-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (9 of 10 pancakes)**

**Lea &amp; Glace** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"That's it!" said Glace as they placed their last pancake.

The J daughter handed Lea &amp; Glace their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read Glace.

Lea read, "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"So that's it," said Glace.

"Bye," said Lea to their allies.

"See you later," said Glace to their allies.

"Okay, bye for now," replied Carol.

Lea &amp; Glace left the area.

"Giselle, if you did not eat that first pancake, we'd be in that O dome with them," said Carol with some sighs.

The camera shifted to the clock tower made of different sweets. The clock is at four o'clock.

BONG! ... BONG! ... BONG!

"Hurry!" said Carol.

The two continued their search. The J daughter floated elsewhere.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"One here," said Lilly.

The two carried the huge pancake with their backs.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (4 of 10 pancakes)**

"Oh great," said Mollie as she saw Lilly &amp; Kelly's pancakes. "The housemaids are catching up."

"We better hurry," said Maverick.

The two continued their search. The J daughter came back with a giant gravy boat with syrup in it. With her telekinetic powers, she poured the strawberry syrup from the huge gravy boat to the complete pancake stack. She then took a huge slice of butter from the lobby area and placed it on top of the pancake.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

The R daughter announced, "Times up!"

"Benjiboy!" yelled Romana.

"Ma, wait please!" said Ben.

"You better hurry or I'll kill you!"

"I told you to calm down and you rush me?"

"I don't care! Now hurry!"

"Fine, Ma."

-Room J-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"That last piece was a little hard to find," said Carol to the camera.

The J daughter gave them their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read Carol. "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"Yes! U-turn!" said Giselle in an excited tone.

"Okay, we will U-turn anybody except the twins, musicians, and pink team."

"What!?"

"Let's decide once we get there."

"Hmph!"

The two left the area. The J daughter left the lobby area to get some syrup.

-Room Y-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on scare**

"There's light!" said Natt.

The two ran towards the light's direction. They found the exit.

"Yippee!" said Harl.

The Y daughter gave them their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read Natt. "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"U-turn! I wanna U-turn those mean models," said Harl.

"We'll see," said Natt.

"Come again!" said the Y daughter with a creepy face.

Harl looked pretty scared of her. Anyway, the team left the area.

-Room J-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

"They're already on their sixth," said Maverick.

"That's pressuring," said Mollie.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

"There we go!" said Kelly.

"Let's overtake the Meowstics," said Lilly.

"I love that idea," said Kelly.

The two continued their search.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"Holy Arceus!" said Janelle as she saw the demo while exiting the elevator.

Two more team members arrived.

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"Hoho!" said Napoleon upon seeing the demo.

"We're so high!" said Clairene. "So high up in the air! How am I gonna do it?"

Another team member arrived.

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"What did I miss?" asked Nick as he exited the elevator.

"The demonstration," replied Napoleon.

"Just watch Janelle do it," said Clairene.

"What!?" reacted Janelle.

"You're going first, right?" said Clairene.

"Y-y-yeah," stuttered Janelle.

Janelle went first. She started with a few swings. When the cloud angel reached for her, she missed one of its hands. Later on, she fell from the sky trapeze.

"Holy Moley!" said Napoleon.

"That is one bad move," said Nick.

"What a great way to watch the sky trapeze," Clairene said sarcastically.

"Your turn," said Napoleon to Clairene.

"I have to try," said Clairene.

Janelle was transported back to the sky trapeze waiting area cloud.

"That was not fun at all," commented Janelle.

-Room O's O Dome-

The place has a big disco party. It had lots of different colored lights shining from time to time. There are electric musics within the place. The dome still has black tiles as walls, ceilings, and floors. The place is filled with lots of neon bars dancing around. The dome has a mezzanine. A long triple U-turn board is placed on an area of the mezzanine. It was hard to move around in that place, due to many neon bars partying. The disc jockey, who also happens to be a neon bar, along with his DJ station, is beside the triple U-turn board. The triple U-turn board has three big rectangular holes and three small rectangular holes. The positions are arranged just like how a normal U-turn board's holes are arranged. Above each courtesy of photo hole is a notepad with a pencil. A pair of twins searched for the U-turn board around the dome.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I see the U-turn," said Glace.

"Thrice the fun with a triple U-turn," said Lea.

The twins arrived at the triple U-turn area.

_"This is a U-turn. It allows any team to slow down any other team by forcing them to perform both sides of the detour. In this case, this triple U-turn allows three different teams to slow down three other teams."_

"Do you wanna?" asked Lea.

"Nah, we choose not to U-turn," announced Glace.

The DJ gave them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Glace.

_"Teams must now make their way up to the highest level of MegaMansion. Also known as the space bedroom, this is the masters' bedroom of the mansion. And right here, on top of this big table, is a small observatory. This observatory serves as the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Let's go!" said Glace.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

The two pushed the three stacked pancakes to the lobby.

"We're almost there," said Kelly.

"The Meowstics are a pancake ahead of us," said Lilly as she saw Mollie &amp; Maverick's pancakes.

Lilly &amp; Kelly also saw a pancake stack with strawberry syrup and another pancake stack with chocolate syrup. Both pancake stacks have a huge slice of butter on top.

"I want ours to be poured with mango syrup," said Kelly.

"That's not important, because we won't see it anyway," said Lilly.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (7 of 10 pancakes)**

The two found another pancake around the bedroom.

"This is our eighth," said Maverick.

The two carried the huge pancake with their backs.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Napoleon –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

It was Napoleon's turn. Clairene was shown being transported back after falling.

"Wow Wow Wee!" said Clairene calmly.

"That sure wasn't fun," said Nick.

"He's next to fall, then you," said Janelle jokingly to Nick.

"Hahaha!" said Clairene.

Napoleon started with some swings. When the cloud angel reached for him, he was able to grab both arms.

"He's got it," said Janelle.

"Uh-oh," said Clairene.

"We'll see how this'll go for me," said Nick.

Napoleon received his team's clue from the H daughter.

"See you later!" said Napoleon to the rest of the team members there.

"Okay, bye," said Janelle.

"See ya!" said Clairene.

Nick was already getting prepared during this time, thus he didn't meet Napoleon before Napoleon went down. Napoleon left the area riding the elevator.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

The R daughter announced, "Times up!"

"This is taking FOREVER!" complained Romana.

"Calm down, I'll get this done," said Ben. "Just wait, and I'll finish."

"You better hurry for real," said Romana in an unsatisfied tone.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Nick –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Nick received his team's clue from the H daughter.

"See you later!" said Nick to Clairene.

"Okay, bye!" said Clairene.

Janelle was getting prepared for her second attempt during this time. Nick left the area in an elevator.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"So where's the U-turn?" said Giselle excitedly.

"Calm down, be patient," said Carol.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"I want to U-turn the mean models," said Harl.

"Shhh... the Carol &amp; Giselle are both here," said Natt.

"What?"

"We have to get ahead of them to avoid getting U-turned by them."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Harl &amp; Natt's here," said Carol.

"As if I care!" said Giselle.

"We can U-turn them, or we can avoid getting U-turned by them."

"Why would we want to U-turn them?"

"Because they'll beat us to the pit stop."

"What?"

"Let's decide once we get there."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"It's the U-turn!" said Harl loudly. "And it's a triple U-turn."

"They'll here you!" said Natt. "And we already know that."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol &amp; Giselle overheard Harl saying where the U-turn is.

"Thanks Harl!" said Carol softly near the camera.

"Haha! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" said Giselle excitedly. "I'll finally get to see a blank U-turn board. Hihihihihee!"

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Hurry up Harl! They'll U-turn us!" said Natt.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"This opportunity excites me too," said Carol.

Both teams were heading up the normal-sized stairs. Both teams were climbing up two different staircases from two different sides of the circular mezzanine.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"I want first!" said Natt. "We're U-turning the team behind us."

"You know we're not fir..." said Harl.

"Stay positive!" said Natt optimistically.

Natt placed Carol &amp; Giselle's photo board on the first U-turn slot. Harl placed their courtesy of photo board on the first slot for it. Natt wrote "We want our first place. Sorry!" on the notepad on the first slot. The DJ gave them their next clue. They left the mezzanine area hurriedly. Another team came from the other side after some seconds.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Crap!" said Carol. "They got ahead of us and U-turned us."

"WHAT!?" said Giselle.

"This would not have happened if you had not eaten our first pancake."

"..."

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Ugh! But who should we U-turn."

"I'm still thinking."

"We don't have all the time for that."

"I think I know who."

"Who?"

Carol took a photo board of a team and placed it on the second U-turn slot.

"How about them?" asked Carol.

"I strongly agree!" said Giselle.

Carol took their courtesy of photo board out and placed it on its second slot. She then wrote "We got U-turned. Nothing personal. Sorry." on the notepad for the second slot.

"Now let's go back and make up the lost time," said Carol.

The two left the area.

Post-leg confessional:

"When we found out that we were U-turned, we can't do anything else besides U-turning another team," said Carol.

Giselle said, "When we get our chance, we will return the favor to them. I know Lea &amp; Glace hasn't used their power yet."

"We just had to stay strong and not weep about it," ended Carol.

-Room O-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

The two got outside and read the clue there.

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Natt. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area.

-Room H-

**Janelle –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

Janelle left the area after successfully completing the sky trapeze. Clairene was getting prepared during this time.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"We still have a little cushion," said Iris.

The two left the area.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 7th**

"The roadblock was epic!" said Nick.

The two left the area.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"That was hard, but it was so fun!" commented Janelle.

The two left the area.

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

After some attempts, Clairene still couldn't get it.

"May I watch the demo once more?" asked Clairene to the cloud angels.

_At the waiting area..._

"I'm worried about Clairene," said Harv to the camera. "We're the only team left on the roadblock. I don't think the big bad models are coming. They may have taken this fast forward after losing the previous one."

-Room J-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"Yes!" shouted Kelly after stacking their last pancake.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (8 of 10 pancakes)**

"How did they get ahead if us!?" said Mollie in a surprised tone while she and Maverick were carrying their ninth pancake.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Kelly read, "O Dome!"

"What a workout!" exclaimed Lilly.

The two left the area.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (9 of 10 pancakes)**

"One more to go!" said Maverick.

The two continued their search.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Come on!" shouted Ben as he crossed the finish line half a second after.

"We better leave soon! I don't wanna have Ryder coming here and telling us that we're done for!" said Romana in a frustrated tone.

-Room O-

Due to the messy time frame, the editors decided to montage the three teams' detour decisions.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"Scare sounds nice," said Iris.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 7th**

"Scare is probably easier," said Lester.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"Sweet sweets!" said Janelle. "We're doing stack."

-Room J-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

"Ten!" exclaimed Maverick after stacking their last pancake.

The J daughter handed them their next clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 5th**

"We're finally done!" said Maverick.

"If we can't get first, maybe we'll still make it past this leg," said Mollie.

The two left the area. The camera shifted to the J daughter doing a wacky shot in front of four pancake stacks. The four pancake stacks have different toppings. One of them is plain and syrupless, the rest have chocolate, strawberry, and mango syrups with huge melted slices of butter on top of each of them.

-Room H-

**Clairene –** **on roadblock** **(on sky trapeze)**

"I'll try again," said Clairene after some time.

She started swinging first, then when the cloud angel reached for her, she finally grabbed both of the cloud angel's hands. The other cloud angels watching her perform the sky trapeze applauded for her. Clairene remained silent, but she looked like she's about to cry. The H daughter handed her their next clue. Clairene went inside an elevator, which left the area not long after.

-Room R-

**Ben &amp; Romana** – **attempting fast forward**

"Finish!" announced Ben.

"Times up!" announced the R daughter.

"Yes!" said Ben.

"Finally!" said Romana in a tired tone.

The R daughter gave them their next clue.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 3rd**

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward," read Ben.

_"Having won the fast forward, Ben &amp; Romana can now go straight to the pit stop, MegaMansion's Attic."_

"This fast forward is one of a kind!" said Ben. "It was better than the previous fast forward."

The R daughter smiled.

"Thanks Rylee!" said Ben.

The R daughter said with a brighter smile, "You're welcome!"

The team left the area.

-Room H-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in Last**

Clairene arrived at the cloud where Harv was waiting.

"Claire, what happened? I'm so worried about you," said Harv.

Clairene started dropping a few tears. Harv hugged her.

"It's okay," said Harv. "Let's go."

Harv read the clue. The two left the area.

-Room Y-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on scare (U)**

The two were already running around the maze. A big paper bag monster approached them.

"YAH!" said Giselle like a real martial artist as she sprayed the monster with pepper spray.

"GRUOGRUOGROHH!" said the monster.

"Let's make a hole through him!" suggested Giselle.

Carol nodded, and the two went through the paper bag monster aggressively.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick &amp; Lester** – **on scare**

The four team members were seen falling into the pitfall chamber. The four saw two red 20:00s on the wall, besides seeing a 17:36 beside one of it.

"We're suppose to run through this place," said Lester.

"We're suppose to try getting ourselves out of here," said Napoleon.

The four worked together to get themselves out of the maze.

-Ninja Room West Entrance-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Here we go again," said Glace.

"Except this time, we're alone," said Lea.

The two went inside the Ninja Room.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Hah! Wow!" reacted Kelly upon seeing the U-turn board.

"Are we gonna U-turn somebody?" asked Lilly.

"I want to U-turn Ben &amp; Romana, but I don't know where they are."

"I think that means we're skipping the U-turn for now. We choose not to U-turn."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Lilly ripped open the clue envelope given to them by the DJ.

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Lilly. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"This leg is simply difficult," said Kelly.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack**

"This. Place. Is. So. BEAUTIFUL!" said Janelle.

Cara said, "Amazing pink... I love it!"

"Let's get stackin'."

"Alright!"

The duo started their search for huge pancakes.

-Room O-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in Last**

Harv said, "Stack is too heavy. Scare can be too frightening."

"We have to try stack," said Clairene. "I don't wanna get nightmares for some nights."

"Okay, stack it is!" said Harv.

The two left the area.

-Room Y-

**Carol &amp; Giselle** – **on scare (U)**

The two jumped over a glass monster they just killed.

"Light!" said Giselle as she saw the lobby.

"Yes!" said Carol.

The two got to the end. The Y daughter lost her creepy face for a frown, since she knew what Carol &amp; Giselle did to her monsters. The Y daughter handed them their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"We know where we're going already," said Carol.

The two left the area.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick &amp; Lester** – **on scare**

"Aaahhh!" shouted Iris upon seeing a small blue sun with eyes approaching them.

"Run!" shouted Lester.

The foursome went off to a different direction.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two got through the Ninja Room. The two checked the stair funicular.

"Under maintenance," read Lea.

"Let's check the bubble gondolas," said Glace.

The two checked the bubble gondolas.

"Out of service," read Lea.

"We don't have a choice," sad Glace.

The two saw wooden blocks about half their height scattered around the staircase.

"I guess this is all on foot now," said Glace.

"Woah! It's a good thing that we're athletes," said Lea.

The two trekked up the huge set of staircase.


	24. I'm Falling from Cloud Nine 5

-Room O's O Dome-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

The two arrived at the U-turn board.

"Oh meow gosh! Oh meow gosh!" said Mollie.

"What? ... Oh," said Maverick, suddenly with a frown.

"I don't wanna go back to that scary place!" cried Mollie.

Maverick just wore a frown.

"We need to U-turn someone just in case," said Maverick.

The two checked the board to see who's ahead.

"We can't U-turn Harl &amp; Natt, Lea &amp; Glace, Lilly &amp; Kelly, and Carol &amp; Giselle," said Maverick.

"And we had a deal with the other teams," said Mollie.

"Except one more."

"Who?"

"Ben &amp; Romana."

"Then let's U-turn them."

"We choose to U-turn Ben &amp; Romana."

Maverick posted Ben &amp; Romana's photo board on the third U-turn slot. Mollie placed their courtesy of photo board on its third slot. Mollie wrote "We got U-turned too. Sorry." on the notepad.

"We have to go back now," said Maverick with a frown.

The two left the area wearing frowns.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"The funicular is just reaching the top," said Ben as he watched the stair funicular going to the direction away from them.

"Then go to the bubble gondola you idiot!" said Romana.

The two waited for the bubble gondola to come.

-Room Y-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick &amp; Lester** – **on scare**

"Not that way," said Nick.

"Then which way?" asked Napoleon.

"We must pick the path with the easiest monster to defeat," said Lester.

"That's our only choice," said Iris, pointing at the right-most path.

The four went to the right-most path. They all tackled the toothpaste goo monster.

"Eww..." said Iris.

"It's just toothpaste, my lovely librarian," said Napoleon.

"That toothpaste is very sticky," said Lester.

"Of course, duh?" said Nick in a cool way.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

The two were carrying their third pancake on their backs.

"This is heavy!" said Cara.

"This is workout. Cara, what were you thinking?" said Janelle.

As they approached the lobby, they saw two small figures at the entrance.

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack**

"Look at those pancakes," said Clairene.

They saw five pancake stacks. One of them is still incomplete. Four of them had four different syrups with huge melted slices of butter on top of them. The four syrups were chocolate, mango, strawberry, and maple.

"They will sure be heavy," said Harv.

"It's Cara &amp; Janelle," said Clairene, pointing at a pink duo carrying a huge pancake.

They watched Cara &amp; Janelle stack their third pancake on the incomplete pancake stack.

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Still a lot!" said Cara.

"We can do it!" said Janelle with determination.

"It's the kids!"

"Yey! They're here!"

The two approached Harv &amp; Clairene.

Cara asked them, "Do you wanna work together?"

"Okay," said Clairene.

"Alright!" said Harv. "We will need some help."

"Yeyyy!" said Janelle happily.

"Hooray!" Clairene said cheerfully.

The foursome searched for huge pancakes.

-Staircase Entrance on 2nd Level-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"I wanna ride the funicular," said Ben.

"Idiot!" said Romana.

The two entered the bubble gondola that just arrived.

-Room Y-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** – **on scare**

**Nick &amp; Lester** – **on scare**

"Light!" said Napoleon.

"We're done!" said Iris in relief.

The Y daughter handed each team a clue.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th / 7th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 6th / 7th**

"Make your way to Room O's O dome," read both Iris and Napoleon.

Lester read, "Caution! U-turn ahead."

"Weehee!" said Nick. "I hope neither of us get U-turned."

The two teams left the area.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two got back to the U-turn board.

"Harl &amp; Natt will pay for this," said Carol.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read Carol. "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"Cool!" said Giselle.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(0 of 10 pancakes)**

"Push!" said Janelle as the foursome pushed a pile of six huge pancakes.

"None of us can do this alone," said Cara. "So it's best for all of us to help each other here."

"Yep!" said Clairene.

"I strongly agree," said Harv.

"Come on! Push!" said Janelle full of energy.

-MegaMansion Hallway-

_Near the entrance of Room Y..._

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Hey guys!" greeted Maverick. "Do you have any strategy with the detour? We got U-turned."

"Oh," said Iris.

"I feel sorry for both of you," said Napoleon.

"The only trick here is... you have to be brave," said Lester.

"Without it, you can't get through this," said Nick.

"Oh dear," said Maverick.

"Yup, so if you wanna get past this U-turn, you better be brave," said Nick.

Maverick said, "Thanks for your advice. Hope to see all of you on the next leg."

The teams went to different directions.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (2 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(0 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're almost there!" said Cara.

"Push!" said Janelle.

The four continued to push the pile of huge pancakes.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

The two ran around the dark maze together. A shadowy monster appeared in front of them. Mollie started crying again.

"I wanna get out of here!" cried Mollie.

"We will, we will!" said Maverick in an unsure and anxious tone.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

After getting past the Ninja Room, the duo looked at both transportations.

"We don't have any other choices I guess," said Natt after he and Harl checked both forms of transportation.

"Ugh! I'm too hungry for the climb," said Harl.

"We don't have another better choice," replied Natt.

The two started trekking up the staircase. Lea &amp; Glace can be seen from a distance.

"We beat them, and first is most likely ours," said Natt.

"I'll try, but I'm lacking energy right now," said Harl. "I need to eat too you know."

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

A balloon monster popped right in front of them. Mollie's tears flowed faster. Maverick continued panicking.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

"This makes me so tired," said Cara.

"We can still do it," said Janelle.

The foursome continued their huge pancake search.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams got to the U-turn board.

"Well well well," said Napoleon. "Probably using the express pass earlier made them become big U-turn targets."

"I agree," said Nick. "I hope they make it to the pit stop soon."

The DJ gave both teams their clues.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th / 7th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 6th / 7th**

"Make your way to the MegaMansion Attic," read both Iris &amp; Napoleon.

Lester continued, "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two teams left the area.

-Ninja Room West Entrance-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"So here we go again," said Lilly.

Kelly sighed. The two went into the Ninja Room.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

A zombie-witch monster came out from a green-steamed pitch black cauldron.

"Yahahahahahahahaha!" the monster cackled.

Mollie hugged Maverick hard while her tears flowed endlessly.

"Too bad we can't switch this time," said Maverick. "How I wish we have another express pass."

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Oh my goodness," said Cara. "I'm too exhausted to continue."

"Want me to get you some food? I know everybody's hungry," said Janelle.

"We'll get food for your friend first," said Harv. "You can stay here with her."

"I'll go get the drinks!" said Clairene.

"Thanks kids!" said Janelle with a bright smile.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Woohoo," said Kelly sarcastically after finding out that both transportations weren't functioning.

"How I wish I can use my magic broom through this staircase," said Lilly.

Post-leg confessional:

Lilly said, "If I had brought my magic broom with me, we would've gotten ahead of the teams who were ahead of us, and we would be on that pit stop instantly."

"Can you tell us more about the magic broom?" asked Kelly as she glanced at the camera.

"Oh that, I performed witchcraft on it."

"How? Does that mean you're a..."

"No, I'm not a witch. I have a good friend who does witchcraft. I helped her with some spells, because I decided to have my favorite broom turned into a witch's magic broom, so that I can simply do hand movements and use my thoughts to have my magic broom clean the whole room. Wait a minute, didn't all my colleagues know that I have been using a magic broom for years?"

"Hmmm... that's quite a story."

"I know you know this."

"It's for our confessional, so viewers won't have to wonder what you were talking about in front of the staircase."

"Oh yeah... Wow! I can't believe you tricked me into telling that story on TV."

"Now tell me how you became a housemaid after graduating sal..."

"No! Period."

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

Clairene brought four plastic cups and three cans of blue soda with her. Harv came back with several irregular slices of different cakes.

"Let's feast on our last leg before we continue this heavy detour," said Janelle.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

The two were magically transported back to the starting pitfall chamber.

"No!" said Maverick.

Mollie continued crying.

Maverick announced, "Please get us out first, we'll resume this detour later."

The two were transported to the entrance.

"I can't do this," said Mollie with her tears flowing.

"What should we do, take a penalty?" asked Maverick.

"I don't know," Mollie replied anxiously with her tears flowing continuously.

"Let's take a good break first before we continue with a plan," said Maverick.

-Ninja Room East Entrance-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We can get through this quickly," said Giselle confidently.

The two continued towards the Ninja Room. After a few minutes, they made it to the staircase area.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

"We have to catch up," said Carol.

"We can do that," said Giselle. "I just ate."

"I wasn't able to."

"That's alright. Since I know you'll mess up, I suggest you stay on my back for the whole time."

"Okay. Thanks Giselle! I know since our very first eye contact until now that I can count on you."

The two smiled at each other. Carol stayed on Giselle's back. The two made their way up with speed.

-Staircase Going Up from 3rd Level-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's not a nice thing to see," said Kelly.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"We got more comp'ny," said Natt.

Harl said, "How did they catch up?"

"Just accept the fact that they're already done with it," said Natt. "Come on! We got a leg to win."

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (5 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(3 of 10 pancakes)**

"Let's continue this," said Janelle.

"Yes mam!" said both Harv &amp; Clairene.

-Staircase Going Up from 3rd Level-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"They're catching up!" worried Kelly.

"Kel," said Lilly in a calm tone. "Focus! That's our goal, and that's our distraction."

Lilly pointed to the top when she said "goal" and pointed down below when she mentioned "distraction."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"That's even worse," said Natt. "They're really gaining some speed."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harl.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We can see that these teams are underestimating our true power and potential," said Giselle.

"I know! I can't believe they think of us as slow and weak, and unable to catch up," added carol.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (6 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(5 of 10 pancakes)**

"I'm being squished by a pancake!" shouted Clairene loudly.

"The three of us can hold it," said Janelle positively.

Clairene released the pancake.

"My hands are getting numb!" said Cara.

Cara accidentally released another side of the pancake.

"Okay, two of us," corrected Janelle.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harv as he tripped on an uneven ground.

Harv left the pancake behind as he tripped. Janelle moved to the center to carry the pancake by herself.

"I, myself, can hold..."

PAK!

Janelle was buried by the pancake.

"Janelle!" called Cara.

"I'm fine!" said Janelle while she was under the pancake.

-Ninja Room East Entrance-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Ninja Room again!" said Napoleon.

"I hope I still remember the way through," said Lester.

The two continued towards the Ninja Room.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

"Are you ready?" said Maverick. "It's time to put on our thinking caps."

Mollie nodded. The two were thinking of a way to get through this.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (7 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(6 of 10 pancakes)**

"This is really exhausting," said Cara. "But I'm still determined to finish this."

"We can do this!" said Clairene.

"I'm glad we're all staying positive," said Janelle.

"We can get this done soon!" said Harv determinedly.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

"What if we use the earplugs to cover your ears, and the sleeping mask to cover your eyes?" suggested Maverick.

Mollie said, "That's a good idea, but how will I move around quickly?"

"I'm with you anyway, Meowmee," said Maverick. "I won't let go of you. I can do all this navigation alone."

Mollie smiled.

"So are we ready?" asked Maverick.

"Yes!" said Mollie optimistically.

The two went down the pitfall chamber. The red 20:00 reappeared on the wall. Mollie was already geared up. Maverick held Mollie's paw while navigating through the dark maze.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"So it's up here on foot," said Napoleon.

"Guess we can do it," said Lester.

"Lester my man, are you being silly? Of course we can do it!" said Nick.

"Oh yes we can! Haha! What was I saying?" said Lester.

The four team members continued up the staircase.

_Several seconds later..._

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two came out from the bubble gondola. They realized that the latter half of their trip upwards must be trekked on foot.

"Great!" said Romana in a frustrated tone.

"Two teams over there!" pointed out Ben.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"They caught up!" said Lester.

"They did the fast forward!" concluded Napoleon.

As Ben &amp; Romana began their trekking, the four team members ahead of them moved faster.

-Landing between Staircases between 3rd &amp; 4th Levels-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

There were food stands around the area. Natt reluctantly gave Harl some money after the latter begged the former in an annoying manner. Harl was able to buy a sandwich from the money.

Harl said, "Sorry bro, but I'm really hungry."

"Hurry up, we don't wanna be late," said Natt in a depressed tone. "Our first place is gone for sure."

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (9 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(8 of 10 pancakes)**

"We're almost there," said Cara.

"We'll still help you once we're done," said Janelle. "Because we don't wanna be mean and selfish like other Pokémons."

"Okay, thank you!" said Clairene.

"Thank you," said Harv. "I wish all of us can make it past this leg."

Janelle smiled then frowned. They all continued working on the detour.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

A one-eyed lime green dragon-like serpent, twice the height of a typical Meowstic, roared, "RAHHH!"

Maverick bravely punched the serpent's lower body. The serpent ran away cowardly and left them alone quickly.

-Landing between Staircases between 3rd &amp; 4th Levels-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl was hurriedly chomping down the clubhouse sandwich. He and Natt saw two teams coming.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly worried, "They're just right on our tails!"

"Shush it!" said Lilly. "Distrations are not worth mentioning." Some seconds later, another team was seen running.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We won't let ourselves be losers today," said Carol.

"Hiya!" shouted Giselle like a martial artist.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt said sarcastically, "Nice job Harl, we're getting it."

Harl sighed, then he continued chewing the last part of the sandwich.

"Done!" said Harl.

"Finally," said Natt gloomily.

The two left the area.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(9 of 10 pancakes)**

"Just one more!" said Cara.

Janelle said, "We can do it!"

The J daughter was seen preparing rose syrup and vanilla syrup for the finishing pancakes.

-Room Y-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** – **on scare (U)**

"I see light!" said Maverick.

As they arrived at the entrance, the Y daughter gave them their next clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 8th**

"Meowmee, we're done!" said Maverick excitedly.

Maverick took off Mollie's sleeping mask and ear plugs.

"Oh wow!" reacted Mollie.

"We know where it is already," said Maverick.

The two left the area hurriedly.

-Room J-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** – **on stack (10 of 10 pancakes)**

**Harv &amp; Clairene** – **on stack** **(10 of 10 pancakes)**

"Done!" announced Janelle.

The J daughter handed both teams the clues.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 9th / Last**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 9th / Last**

"I completely forgot about the U-turn!" said Janelle.

"We gotta go, fast!" said Clairene.

The two teams left the area.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Been there, done that," said Maverick. "I don't think the models are coming anymore."

"They probably took the fast forward," said Mollie. "The U-turn was worth a try anyway."

The DJ gave them their clue.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick; Currently in 8th**

Maverick read, "The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two left the area.

-MegaMansion Attic-

The whole attic is a bedroom. It is also the masters' bedroom and the biggest bedroom of the mansion. The bedroom is space-themed, even the bathrooms are. There were lots of normal-sized stuff in that bedroom. A telescope, an observatory, a planetarium, a museum, some warp panels, and more. The floor, ceiling, and walls all have an outer space wallpaper design. The room is dramatically designed to be dark as the night sky even during the day. The attic has some windows, but all of them are shut close during the day. The ceiling is coated with glass. The glass coating and the ceiling can be opened up for stargazing, space traveling, etc. In front of the staircase is a huge table. On top of that table is a dome-shaped observatory. Outside that observatory is Ryder, waiting in front of the the pit stop mat. On that pit stop is a light box with the word "MegaMansion" written in big letters on the center and "Megamagem" written in small letters some centimeters below the big word. The camera shifted to the dome-shaped observatory. Two fancy-looking diamond beings came out from it. They moved in unison and walked towards the pit stop mat. The camera shifted to the staircase entrance.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Whoa!" Lea said in amazement.

"The place just got darker!" said Glace in amazement.

The team saw the table. The table has three normal-sized elevators. The twins entered one of them. Once they reached the tabletop, they went straight to the pit stop.

"Astra Aura," said the female diamond being.

"And Zon Zojan," said the male diamond being. (Zojan; pronounced: Zo-han)

The two diamond beings said in unison, "Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!"

"Thank you," said Lea &amp; Glace in unison.

"What an epic end to our leg!" commented Glace.

"Thank you!" said Astra and Zon in unison.

"This mansion is... AWESOME!" said Lea.

"Thank you!" said Astra and Zon in unison.

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace... I have good news for you."

"Team number one," muttered Lea.

"You are team number one!" said Ryder.

**Lea &amp; Glace — 1st place = 5:57 PM**

"AAAHHH!" screeched both twins in unison.

"And I got more good news for you two," continued Ryder. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a five night trip for two to... MegaMansion!"

"Oh my glass!" exclaimed Glace.

"Oh my grass!" exclaimed Lea. "That is AWESOME!"

Post-leg confessional:

"We have won two legs back to back," said Glace.

"So other teams should not take us lightly anymore," Lea continued.

"We're confident enough to win this race," Glace added. "Because we know we can," ended Lea.

-Room O's O Dome-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"It's just by chance that we got ahead of the kids," said Cara.

"I know, Cara," said Janelle.

The DJ gave them their clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 9th**

After reading their clue, they left the area. Another team arrived roughly a minute later.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"We can still make it to them," said Harv optimistically.

The DJ gave them their clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in Last**

After reading their clue, they left the area.

-Ninja Room West Entrance-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Ninja Room time," said Maverick.

-Ninja Room East Entrance-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"It's Mollie &amp; Maverick!" said Cara.

"Our idols and our kids... or us," said Janelle. "We're all fighting for last."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"The Meowstic team is still there!" said Harv.

"I didn't expect them here," Clairene reacted.

The three teams are rushing themselves through the invisibly walled maze.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"Both teams are approaching the exit!" said Maverick.

The team trekked upwards.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Good luck to all of us," said Clairene to Cara &amp; Janelle.

Janelle smiled at Clairene. Cara was too anxious to show any other emotions, but deep inside, she's smiling.

The two teams trekked upwards too.

-MegaMansion Attic-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two teams took two different elevators. They arrived on the tabletop simultaneously. The three team members (Carol was still on top of Giselle) are on a footrace to the pit stop.

"Giselle is pretty tough!" commented Kelly.

Carol said, "It's a good thing I don't have to drag the team's placement down."

One team got on the pit stop mat before the other. The diamond couple greeted the two teams.

Astra said, "Astra Aura..."

Zon Sr. said, "And Zon Zojan..."

Both of them recited in unison, "Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!"

"Thank you!" said Lilly &amp; Kelly.

"Thanksies," said Carol.

"Now that was epic!" said Kelly.

"What a leg! It'd be great to come back here," said Carol.

"This place has to be one of the best places in the whole universe," said Lilly. "It should be in the top three places you need to see before you die list."

"Thank you!" said both Astra and Zon.

Ryder said, "Carol &amp; Giselle, Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are teams number two and three."

**Carol &amp; Giselle — 2nd place = 6:35 PM**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 3rd place = 6:35 PM**

"Woohoo!" said Carol.

Both housemaids hi-ten'd with each other.

Carol said, "We knew we could catch up after a semi-devastating U-turn."

"We are proud that we finished second today after a U-turn," said Giselle.

The two teams already left the area when another team came.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Astra Aura..."

"And Zon Zojan..."

"Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!" the couple greeted the team.

"Thank you!" said both Harl &amp; Natt.

"This is one marvelous palace!" commented Harl.

"Thank you!" said the diamond couple.

Natt was too depressed to express his comment on the mansion.

"Harl &amp; Natt..." said Ryder.

Natt said, "Fourth, right?"

Ryder continued, "You are team number four."

**Harl &amp; Natt** — **4th place = 6:37 PM**

"Ugh..." said Natt in a depressed tone.

"It's okay," said Harl, patting Natt's back.

"No it's not!" replied Natt.

Post-leg confessional:

Natt said, "After five legs, we still haven't won a single leg, despite finishing in the front pack."

"We know that it's not yet too late to unleash our true potential," said Harl. "Without a fast forward, it will be more challenging to win, but we know we can make it to first."

"If it means using our express pass, then we'll have to do it if it's worth winning a leg," ended Natt.

Back to the race, meanwhile at table's base...

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The three teams were seen entering three different elevators. Once all three elevators reached the tabletop, they all ran to Ryder.

"Astra Aura..."

"And Zon Zojan..."

"Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!" greeted the couple.

"Thank you!" said some team members.

"Magnificent bedroom!" commented Napoleon.

"Oh I wish I have a house like this," said Nick.

"I wish I could buy this mansion for myself," said Romana.

"What a place!" said Lester.

"My favorite is the A Room," said Iris.

"Me too!" said Napoleon.

Ben said, "What a leg! What a race! What a mansion!"

"Thank you!" said the diamond couple with big smiles.

Ryder said, "Nick &amp; Lester, Iris &amp; Napoleon, Ben &amp; Romana, you are teams number five, six, and seven."

**Nick &amp; Lester** — **5th place = 7:02 PM**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon** — **6th place = 7:02 PM**

**Ben &amp; Romana** — **7th place = 7:02 PM**

Nick, Lester, Iris, and Napoleon all clapped for a satisfying finish this leg.

"Glad we survived," said Ben as looked at Romana in a way.

Romana remained silent, looking elsewhere.

-Staircase Entrance on 3rd Level-

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The three teams were still climbing up the staircase during this time.

"Quick! They're catching up to us!" said Maverick to Mollie.

"We need to toughen ourselves on this footrace," said Cara to Janelle.

"We can make it, we will make it!" said Janelle optimistically.

"It's now or never!" said Harv.

After several more minutes, the three teams finally reached the table's base. One team got in an elevator first, followed by another on a different elevator, and the last one on the last elevator.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"We're coming!" Janelle shouted.

The team got on the mat.

Ryder said, "Cara &amp; Janelle, you are team number eight!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle** — **8th place = 7:59 PM**

"Whoa!" said Cara.

"Whoa!" repeated Janelle.

Ryder said, pointing at the tabletop's edge, "Look behind you, two more teams... on a footrace."

"OMG!" said Janelle as she jumped up and down watching the footrace.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One team got ahead of the other by a split second. Ryder saw that coming. The diamond couple greeted all the three teams.

"Astra Aura..."

"And Zon Zojan..."

"Welcome all of you to their very own... MegaMansion!"

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Thank you!" said the other five team members.

The two teams who were on that footrace were breathing heavily.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number nine," said Ryder. "Mollie &amp; Maverick... you are the last team to arrive."

**Harv &amp; Clairene** — **9th place = 8:00 PM**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** — **Last place = 8:00 PM**

Harv &amp; Clairene calmed down during this time. Mollie &amp; Maverick continued breathing heavily.

"And I am really sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," continued Ryder.

**Mollie &amp; Maverick** — **ELIMINATED**

The two calmed down. Mollie broke down to tears.

"With this, you are the first team to ever use the express pass and be eliminated in the same leg," ended Ryder.

Maverick said with a few heavy breaths , "Wow! ... For the record. ... We're very thankful... that we got to race for at least five legs. ... We're more thankful... to have gotten in The Amazing Race Pokémon. The experience is wonderful, and we couldn't be more thankful for anything else."

Post-leg confessional:

**Mollie &amp; Maverick**

"After The Amazing Race Pokémon, we have learned new things, shared new experiences, and traveled new worlds," said Maverick.

Mollie said, "We wouldn't trade this opportunity for a million pokédollars. We're glad that we have raced five legs before going home."

"It may not look like a happy ending for us, but it actually is a happy ending."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Meowmee!"

"I love you too, Meowskiz!"

_Back to the pit stop scene..._

The ceiling was seen opening up. The beautiful night sky can be seen clearly. Back at the pit stop, the two teams were seen hugging Mollie &amp; Maverick. After that, Mollie &amp; Maverick were seen leaving the tabletop.

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams navigate themselves through outer space._

"Outer space!"

"Magnificent handling!"

_Giselle meets her biggest fear once again._

"I DON'T WANNA GET IN THERE!"

"You have to!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

_Teams play with paintball._

"Ow!"

"What was that for?"

"That's one invincibly invisible chameleon."

_Or go on a medieval hike._

Two team members were shown walking on the hallway wearing their shiny knight armors.

"It's hot in here!"

A team member wearing a knight's armor was shown ringing the big bell.

_A fast forward gets challenge._

"Come on!"

"This better be stable."

"You ruined it!"

_And bad luck hits a few teams._

"Please tell me we're not going to the opposite direction."

"Where on the universe have you brought us?"

"Are you sure there are still teams racing?"

"Where did you leave our passports!?"

* * *

This episode: 05/19/2014

1.) After approximately three weeks and 63 pages, I finally finished this leg!

2.) In times wherein I can't decide by myself which team should be eliminated during a footrace or a close finish, I do the decision randomly. For this one, I had an orange paper represent Harv &amp; Clairene and a purple one represent Mollie &amp; Maverick. Without looking, I got the orange paper. I really expected the eliminated team to go far... oh well.

3.) The owners of MegaMansion, Astra Aura-Zojan and Zon Zojan Sr. I find it odd that Astra is using her maiden name, and I was too lazy to change them, so I just left it that way. :P

4.) So unfortunately, bad news has to come, but it can't be too bad. I'll be starting college this week, and I don't think I'll be able to update anytime soon. Just like what I said last season, there will still be at least one more update before the year ends. I hope you enjoyed the MegaMansion legs. And so that's all for now. Goodbye for now and until a certain time again. :)


	25. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 1

AN: Hello readers, and welcome back to TARP2! It's been a while since I've last updated, but thank you for being very patient. Please enjoy this leg of the race.

Warning: Some parts of this eight-chapter leg are filler-ish.

* * *

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Ten teams raced from Wylds to MegaMansion, and continued the race with a zero-hour break to the top of MegaMansion._

_Ben &amp; Romana made a risky move._

"Let's go!" Romana told Ben softly.

The two left the area for the fast forward.

_Which led them to the back of the back._

"BEN!" Romana screamed. "WE'VE LOST! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ryder said, "Ben &amp; Romana, you are the last team to arrive, but you must waste no time as you are still racing."

_The race continued to the upper levels of MegaMansion._

_A long roadblock made most team members panic._

"We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" panicked Lea.

"That was not funny," reacted Natt after the sudden realization.

"Meowkz! I almost died!" said Maverick.

"That dangerous trick scared the Giratina out of me," said Napoleon.

_Which convinced Mollie &amp; Maverick to use their express pass._

Mollie said to the camera, "We're using our express pass."

"Right here, right now," added Maverick to the camera.

_Clairene struggled at the sky trapeze._

Clairene started dropping a few tears. Harv hugged her.

_While Mollie couldn't take the fearing pressure._

Mollie was shown crying out of fear.

_With excellent skills, Lea &amp; Glace won their second leg in a row._

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace... I have good news for you."

"Team number one," muttered Lea.

"You are team number one!" said Ryder.

"AAAHHH!" screeched both twins in unison.

_The triple U-turn near the end of the leg made a few tables turn._

"I want first!" said Natt. "We're U-turning the team behind us."

Carol said, "This would not have happened if you had not eaten our first pancake."

"I don't wanna go back to that scary place!" cried Mollie.

_Which in the end finished Mollie &amp; Maverick's race journey._

"And I am really sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," said Ryder.

_Nine teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

…

_This... is MegaMansion. It is a huge mansion home to the Zojan family, a family of mystical diamonds. The mansion is so big that one would consider himself or herself an action figure in the mansion. The mansion was built after Astra and Zon's wedding. It was built out of magic. Fantasy this may sound, but the diamond beings have magical powers. The couple occupies the attic as their bedroom today, and on this long and huge table... is a mini observatory, used for astronomical purposes. Right outside this observatory... is the start of the sixth leg... in a race around worlds. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. The pit stop break between legs five and six was thirty-six hours long. The ten teams, including Mollie &amp; Maverick, got to enjoy their stay in the mansion within the thirty-six-hour break. Will Lea &amp; Glace continue their winning streak and become the strongest team in the game? And will Harl &amp; Natt finally get a leg on their belt? Lea &amp; Glace, who arrived first at 5:57 PM... will depart first at 5:57 AM._

**Lea &amp; Glace; 1st to depart = 5:57 AM**

Glace said, "Let's win this leg."

"They say three time's a charm," continued Lea.

Glace ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

Glace said, "Make your way by... HOLY GLASS! WE'RE GOING TO OUTER SPACE!"

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" reacted Lea. "

_"Teams must now make their way by flying saucer to the Great Cave Offensive found in the Nintendo Galaxy. Once at the entrance, they will find their next clue." (Great Cave Offensive is a location in Kirby Super Star / Kirby Super Star Ultra.)_

"You have zero money for this leg of the race," read Glace.

"We barely needed the money lately, and we saved a lot anyway," said Lea.

"You get an extra yield or U-turn power for the race."

"Alright! Although we have never used our first one."

"So... let's go!"

The two excitedly ran to the other end of the tabletop. Right there were ten flying saucers good for all the teams' sizes. At the very end of the table was a small window, open for the teams to drive themselves out of this world.

"Alright!" said Lea.

"Wait," said Glace. "We should look for a map. We don't want us ending like how Mark &amp; Steve from the last season ended."

"Hmmm... good point," said Lea.

The two went to a non-mega-sized internet café found in the space bedroom. The internet café is on top of another table.

-AZ Web Café-

The place has a few blue lights. Other lights come from the computers' screens.

"Let's print out the space map once we find it," said Glace.

While Lea was standing behind her sister, Lea sat on the chair searching the web for a decent space map with the route from the Yolkvortian Galaxy to the Nintendo Galaxy. The Yolkvortian Galaxy is called so because Thera is revolving around a star called Yolkvort.

"How about this one," asked Lea to Glace. "It says... we go look for the ice planet, and then we enter a wormhole near the planet.

"When was the map made? We might be sent away to the opposite direction," said Glace.

"It says here six days ago," said Lea. "That can't be too long ago."

"Okay, let's print it out and pay everything so that we can leave," said Glace.

-Observatory-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; 2nd to depart = 6:35 AM**

"OUTER SPACE!" exclaimed Carol.

"Outer space! Outer SPACE! OUTER SPACE!" exclaimed Giselle. "Yeehaw! Finally!"

"We shouldn't worry about using up our U-turn power last leg."

"Why?"

"Because we got another one! A brand new one!"

"Awesome! Now we can give some payback as soon as we get to a U-turn... or yield without the help of our allies."

"We can still let them help us though."

"I'm gonna drive the flying saucer!"

"Sure, I can enjoy the starry view."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; 3rd to depart = 6:36 AM**

Kelly was shown ripping open the clue envelope.

"The two revealed too much spoiler for us in one minute," complained Lilly, talking about the team who was right ahead of them.

Pre-leg confessional:

"The race is already getting difficult for two different kinds of non-elimination legs in a row," said Lilly. "The tasks are getting a bit harder too."

"We won the third leg with some luck," said Kelly. "We got on the first raft ride unlike everyone else besides Ben &amp; Romana."

"We consider ourselves strong, for having won a leg and being in the top three twice out of five legs."

"Ironically, we messed up on the place where we could have an advantage."

"Oh! I forgot to mention about our starting line success."

**Harl &amp; Natt; 4th to depart = 6:37 AM**

"Oh yeah!" said Harl as he read the clue. "Make your way by FLYING SAUCER!"

"Aw yeah it is!" said Natt as he and Harl hi-fived.

"We can do well this leg."

"And I really really really want to win!"

Pre-leg confessional:

"We have lost first place five times," said Harl guiltily. "And I contributed to most of those loses."

Natt said, "We've fallen down five times, and we can get up on our sixth. We want to win a leg soon."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

During this time, the sky's color is turning from dark blue to light blue.

"Look Giselle, it's... the sun!" said Carol.

"I can't see the sun," said Giselle bluntly. "I only see daylight."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We're coming right at ya, Girafarig!" said Kelly.

The two teams were seen entering two different flying saucers.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol took the manual and gave it to Giselle. Giselle threw the manual aside.

"What the heck!?" said Carol. "Gis, do you want us to end up on the..."

"We won't!" said Giselle. "Trust me."

"Oh my, the more you say that, the more I don't trust you."

"Trust me, just... trust me."

"Please stop."

"Oh come on! Trust me that I can do it without failure. Trust me that I won't get us lost. Trust me that..."

"Okay that's enough now. Just read the frickin' manual and let's go."

"Hah! Manuals are only for sissies."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Both team members were shown reading the manual.

"Kel, I'm gonna get us a map," said Lilly.

"We don't need that now," said Kelly. "We can just follow them."

"What if they get lost?"

"I don't think so. With Giselle's overconfidence, I trust her getting us there."

"I honestly don't wanna make a mistake here, but I'm trusting you."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two arrived when they saw one flying saucer moving.

"Now that's AWESOME!" said Harl.

Natt said, "We better hurry if we want first today."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"What?" said Kelly in a tone.

"Yeah right, they're leaving," said Lilly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol said, "Do you even know how to handle this!?"

"Of course!" said Giselle. "I practiced handling this days before we started racing."

"How sure are you it's the same type of flying saucer?"

"Volans Patella 4750. It's the same model I practiced on."

"So I guess that means you were really prepared for a space leg eh?"

"Of course! I am very excited for the space leg to come."

Giselle made the flying saucer they were on leave the area.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two read the manual.

"I should find a map for us," suggested Harl.

"I was gonna do that a while ago, but there's no one suspicious around," said Natt.

"Oh."

"If it was gonna be like last season with the lumas, it might be easier for us to get a map."

"Yeah."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly finally understood how the flying saucer works.

"I got it," said Kelly.

"Go ahead then," said Lilly.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"It's this big glowing ball here," said Harl.

"What else?" said Natt.

So the two teams there studied their vehicles. Kelly and Harl volunteered to handle their respective team's flying saucers.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We should find us a map first," said Lilly.

"When we find a decent one," said Kelly.

"Kel, hello? If we get lost, we'll end up like how most teams ended up in the previous season."

"They just have bad senses of direction."

"No, Kel. That map is important no matter what."

"Fine, where should we stop?"

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Out, out, and away!" said Harl.

"This time," said Natt. "The sky is no longer the limit."

-Observatory-

**Nick &amp; Lester; 5th to depart = 7:02 AM**

Nick read, "You get an extra yield or U-turn power for the race."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; 6th to depart = 7:03 AM**

"You have zero money for this leg of the race," read Iris.

**Ben &amp; Romana; 7th to depart = 7:04 AM**

"... Where you will find your next clue," read Romana.

While the three teams were reading the manuals inside their chosen flying saucers, Lea &amp; Glace arrived.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"So three teams left MegaMansion, eh?" said Lea.

"Doesn't matter, because I think they'll get lost anyway," Glace said.

The twins went inside a vacant flying saucer. They read the manual together. The other teams noticed their surprising appearance.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Weren't they the first to depart?" asked Ben.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"I completely did not see that coming!" said Napoleon.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Lester reacted, "How could they fall behind like that!?"

Lester stared at the window for a while. He then realized that his race partner has already disappeared.

"Dang it Nick!" said Lester.

Lester left his team's saucer to look for his partner.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Looks like we have some visitors," said Glace.

Glace opened the door to see Nick.

"Hi!" said Nick.

"You again?" said Glace.

"Chill dudette! Anything wrong happening?" said Nick.

Lea said, "Hi Nick!"

"Hey there, Lea!" said Nick.

Glace was making a face showing that she's annoyed. Lester then appeared behind Nick. Glace saw the former and the two shook their heads in dissatisfaction while looking at each other.

Nick said, "I just wanna ask if you girls know where to get a map."

"We got ours at the computer station," said Lea.

"So that explains why you girls just arrived," said Lester.

Nick turned around to see Lester.

"Whoa!" said Nick.

"Yeah, whoa!" mocked Lester. "Your disappearance is becoming very predictable."

"Why not just follow us?" said Lea.

"Alright!" said Nick.

"Let's read the manual together," suggested Lea to Nick.

"No!" exclaimed both Glace and Lester without any hesitation.

"What?" said Nick.

"Let's just wait for each other outside the window," said Lester.

"Okay," said Glace.

Nick &amp; Lester went back to their flying saucer.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"It looks like they have the map," said Napoleon.

"Let's follow them," said Iris.

"Okay, but we have to wait," ended Napoleon.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Those four are up to something," said Romana.

"I think it's about the map," said Ben. "They might have one. We should follow them."

Fast forwarding with the events, Lea, Glace, Lester, and Nick learned how to operate the flying saucer.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"It's time to get out of this world," said Glace as she makes the flying saucer hover.

"Goodbye Thera, Goodbye MegaMansion!" said Lea. "We will surely miss you!"

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"They're moving! They're moving!" said Nick.

Lester made the saucer hover.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"It's time!" said Romana as she watched the other two saucers move.

Ben made the saucer hover.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Napoleon made their saucer hover.

"Magnificent handling!" said Napoleon.

Iris said, "It's time to travel out to the unknown!"

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

As Glace managed the flying saucer, she noticed Nick &amp; Lester and the other two teams following them.

"This is what I don't like," said Glace.

"Why?" asked Lea.

"They will be lucky today by following us. They will be spared from elimination this leg if they will follow us there. We can beat Nick &amp; Lester, but you won't know what surprises the other two teams can pull. Also, they're not our allies."

"But shouldn't we be nice to other teams?"

"We should be, but there's a right time for that. This is not the right time however."

"So how do we get rid of them?"

"We'll stop at a station and leave them behind or something."

"We'll see."

-Outer Space-

The four flying saucers have left Thera and reached outer space. Glace went to the ice planet's direction.

Glace told Lea, "Let's pretend that we're running inside a cave, and then let's run out when they don't notice us."

"But how about Nick &amp; Lester?"

"Let's call them if we REALLY have to."

"But won't the two other teams know that it's not that cave?"

"We were able to research what the outside looks like since we went inside the internet café. They on the other hand do not know."

"Oh... I like your idea, Sis!"

The two hi-fived.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"This is sick!" said Carol. "I don't even know where you're bringing us, Gis!"

"I'm bringing you to Great Cave Offensive, duh!?" replied Giselle.

"What!? How do you know you're bringing us there?"

"I just know!"

"What!? No!"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get a map, or you'll screw us today."

"Nyah nyah nyah."

"Giselle! Get us a map!"

"How about no."

"Then I'm getting out of here!"

"Ha! As if you can."

Carol took the spacesuit provided on the flying saucer. She wore the spacesuit and then attempted to open the door. Giselle blocked the way before Carol could get to the door's handle.

"You'll have to get to me first!" said Giselle aggressively.

"Gis! What the heck! You don't wanna listen to me, and now..." said Carol.

"Get that thing off your..."

"How dare you..."

Giselle successfully undressed Carol from the spacesuit. The two started a brawl while their flying saucer remained stationary.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Both team members were handling their spaceship.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly went to a different direction," said Natt.

"How do you know if we're going the right way or not?" questioned Harl.

"We're not going the right way. We're wandering for a map."

"But what if we don't find one?"

"That is up to our luck now. Hopefully we have good luck."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This is easy after all," said Kelly.

"Don't be overconfident about that," said Lilly. "We can end up with a low placement today if we don't find a map soon."

"Where should we look for a map?"

"I don't..."

"How about that?"

"What!? Do you want us to burn like hell? That planet already looks like all-lava to me."

"So what? What if there are inhabitants anyway?"

"What? Are you stupid? We might not be able to get out of that planet."

"Uh..."

"Let's look for another one a few light years away."

"Okay."

-Observatory-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; 8th to depart = 7:59 AM**

"We have a short lead over Harv &amp; Clairene," said Janelle. "But we have decided to work together instead of working by teams and getting lost,"

Cara ripped open the clue envelope.

Cara read, "Make your way by flying saucer to..."

"AHHH! AHHH! AAAHHHHH!" screamed Janelle in excitement.

Cara continued, "... To the Great Cave Offensive located in the Nintendo Universe's Pop Star. It is at the entrance of the cave where you will find your next clue."

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Last to depart = 8:00 AM**

"You get an extra yield or U-turn power for the race," read Harv.

"You have zero money for this leg of the race," read Clairene.

Janelle, Clairene, and Harv looked extremely excited about it. Cara looked neutral with the news. The two teams got to the place with flying saucers.

"Let's read the manual together," suggested Cara.

"Alright!" said Janelle excitedly.

"Sure," replied Harv.

The two teams placed their bags into the flying saucers. They all went out to the tabletop to read the manual together.

-Outer Space-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We should tell Nick &amp; Lester about our plan, so they'll know," suggested Lea.

Glace said, "Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

"Not really in my humble opinion."

"Just stop here. I'll get the spacesuit to see them."

"Fine."

Glace reluctantly said the last word. She made the flying saucer stop.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Whoa!" said Napoleon as he stopped the flying saucer from moving forward.

"Why are we stopping?" Iris questioned.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Ben stopped the saucer from moving forward.

"What the hell?" complained Romana.

"They stopped," explained Ben briefly.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"They stopped," said Lester.

"Oh?" said Nick.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Glace reluctantly pressed the button that opens the door.

Glace said, "Go, and hurry."

Lea gave her a thumbs up, then went out of the flying saucer while wearing the spacesuit found in their hovercraft.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"What is Lea doing?" said Iris.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Lea went out of their spaceship," reported Ben to Romana.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Lester said, "Lea's coming here."

"Oh goodie!" said Nick. "It has to be something important."

Few minutes later, Lester opened the door for Lea.

"Yes Lea?" said Lester.

"We have a plan," said Lea.

"I told ya!" said Nick to Lester.

"Go on," said Lester.

Lea said, "We plan to get rid of the other two teams who are following us right now. Glace proposed that we will stop at an ice planet. We will run inside any cave in that planet, then we run out of the cave once they don't notice us."

"That's smart! I love it!" said Lester. "Thank you for sharing your plan to us!"

"See you all later!" said Lea.

"Bye Lea!" said Nick energetically.

"Bye Nick!" said Lea energetically as well.

"How about me?" said Lester in a way.

"B'bye!" replied Lea in a quick manner.

Lea left their flying saucer.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

After some more minutes, Lea came back. Glace opened the door for her. Lea gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright! Let's continue," said Glace.

Glace made their saucer move first. The other three saucers nearby followed.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol attempted to punch Giselle several times. Giselle attempted to kick Carol several times too. Both of them kept dodging it continuously. No one has striked a successful move yet.

"We've trained hard," said Carol to Giselle. "But we're not putting it to good use."

Giselle brought out her toy dart from her bag.

"Hey!" said Carol.

Giselle attempted to throw darts on Carol. Carol dodged it all the way.

"So that's how you wanna play it eh?" said Carol.

"Yes!" said Giselle.

"No! Giselle, you're running out of control again."

"Who says? How do you know?"

"Cut it off, Giselle!"

"Never!"

"Then you leave me no choice!"

"YAH!"

"Ha-YAH!"

The two attempted to kick and punch each other. Not a single move successfully impacted the other. Giselle took out a toy gun out of her bag.

"Bring it on!" said Giselle.

Carol took out the water gun from her bag.

"No fair! I told you to keep all the good stuff!" said Carol.

"That's your problem, Carol," replied Giselle.

Carol tried using the water gun, but she kept missing her target. Giselle hit Carol's water gun off, so the latter took paper shurikens from her bag. She threw them to Giselle, who dodged them like a pro.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" said Giselle aggressively.

"Please stop!" said Carol.

Giselle continued firing her toy bullets to Carol, who also kept dodging them like a pro.

"None of us are gonna win if we keep doing this," said Carol.

"No way! If I win, we don't need any maps," said Giselle.

"Fine! We use maps if I win."

"Deal!"

"Yah!"

"YAH!"

The two continued their brawl.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This is insane," said Kelly as she saw a big bright castle in the middle of nowhere.

"What!?" said Lilly, who was also surprised with the castle's presence.

"Should we go in?"

"I don't really know. We could get ourselves in danger."

"I know, but we don't have a map."

"I know! I'm trying to think of an alternative."

"So are we going in?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What?"

"No, I think it's dangerous."

"Okay then. I'll listen to you."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Should we stop at that planet?" asked Harl to Natt as they both saw a sandy purple planet.

"It looks like a dangerous planet, but I can't judge a planet from its looks right away," said Natt.

"So should we go?"

"I'm gonna say yes, but I honestly do not know."

"I'm flipping a coin for this decision."

"Sounds like a better idea."

Harl flipped a coin and it landed on tails.

"We're not going in there," said Harl.

"Okay then," said Natt.

-MegaMansion-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two teams learned how to operate flying saucers. Clairene and Cara volunteered to operate their teams' flying saucers.

"Where should we go get a map?" asked Harv.

"Let's ask them," said Clairene.

Harv &amp; Clairene went down from their saucer and knocked at the other team's flying saucer.

"Yes?" said Cara after opening the door.

"Where should we get a map?" asked Harv.

"That's a pretty good question," said Janelle.

"I suggest we go to another part of this planet and get one," said Cara. "The problem is I don't know which part of this planet has that map."

"That sure sounds like a serious problem," said Janelle.

"So what should we do?" asked Harv.

"I think we'll just search for the map on our own," said Cara. "You two can stay above the planet, then let's meet up once we have the map."

"Okay," replied the two kids.

The two teams went out of MegaMansion and up to outer space. Harv &amp; Clairene decided to stay near the planet, while Cara &amp; Janelle searched for a place that could have a map.

Post-leg confessional:

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

Cara said, "I almost forgot that we needed a map to go there. If those kids weren't with us, we'd probably be dead lost."


	26. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 2

-Outer Space-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Here we go," said Glace as the four flying saucers were about to approach the ice planet.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"I'm excited for this leg," said Iris.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We're ready to win a leg," said Romana.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"It's time to play half-dirty," said Lester.

-Cryothon-

The planet is completely made out of ice. The planet is extremely cold, but weirdly, the cold is not lethal. There's ice here, ice there, ice everywhere. There's an ice cave at a certain part of the planet. Near that cave is where four flying saucers landed.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Here we are," said Romana as she and Ben prepare for the weather condition.

"This is gonna be a cold ride," said Ben.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"I'm gonna love this leg," said Iris. "This will be a chilly leg to race on."

"I know!" said Napoleon. "I'm excited too my lovely librarian."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Let's slow down a little bit," said Glace. "Let's get out once Ben &amp; Romana open theirs."

"Alright," said Lea.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Let's leave our passports behind, and pretend that we forgot about it," said Nick.

"Great idea!" said Lester.

The two hi-fived. Not long after, the four flying saucers' doors opened up and the teams started running.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"This leg is gonna be great!" said Napoleon as he and Iris are in the lead.

The four teams went inside the nearby cave.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Holy guacamole! Where did you leave our passports!?" said Nick.

"I dunno you! You're the one responsible for it!" said Lester.

The two ran back to their flying saucer.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Lea &amp; Glace saw the two teams going further inside the cave. They slowed down until they couldn't see them, and that was the time they went back to their flying saucer too.

"They will kill us if they survive, but we're too strong to get the kill," said Glace.

"I agree sis," said Lea.

The two teams in the alliance met with each other. Glace gave them a thumbs up and then they all went inside their respective flying saucers.

"Hurry hurry hurry," said Lea.

"Let's get out before they find out," said Lester.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Wait a minute," said Iris as she held the clue. "This is not the Nintendo Universe is it?"

"What?" reacted Napoleon.

"Look here."

"That pesky allaince fooled us."

"Let's get outta here."

"Right."

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Why are you running back?" asked Ben to Iris &amp; Napoleon since he saw them running to the opposite direction.

"The Scizor and the Eeveelutions fooled us," said Napoleon.

"What!?" said the baffled Romana.

"This is not the right cave, the right planet, or the right universe," said Iris.

"***king s**t!" cursed Romana.

"Ma! This is a family show!" said Ben.

The two teams ran out of the cave quickly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We're ready to go," said Glace.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"All set," said Lester.

The two flying saucers were already hovering. When the two spaceships left, the other two teams saw the two saucers leaving.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Hurry, let's catch up!" said Napoleon.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"I'm gonna kill you," said Romana. "How did you not realize that?"

"You also didn't," said Ben frankly.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Romana.

The scene showed the two other flying saucers leaving Cryothon.

-Outer Space-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol has already built some defense with her bag and the spacesuit provided inside the spaceship. Giselle took out another toy dagger from her bag.

Carol said, "How did you get that!?"

"YAH!" shouted Giselle as she threw the dagger like a throwing knife, which hit the spacesuit.

"Come on! That's our only spacesuit."

"We don't need to use maps!"

Carol took out a big mango pudding from her bag. She threw it to the "battlefield."

Giselle said, "My pudding! So it was with you all along!"

Carol did not react and stayed low. Giselle opened the seal of the pudding. She ate the pudding like a wild animal. During this time, Carol tiptoed to the side. Giselle focused on her pudding and wasn't able to notice Carol. Carol was able to take some more undeadly weapons from Giselle's bag, then she went back to her base. Giselle finished her pudding a few moments after.

Giselle said, "I'm surprise you didn't hit me with anything."

Carol took out a big lychee pudding from her bag once again.

"Oh yum! Another one," said Giselle.

Giselle finished the lychee pudding after a few minutes. Carol was able to make a dispenser type of machine during the given time.

"Give me some more food!" demanded Giselle.

"You're gonna have to catch it!" said Carol.

"Fine!" said Giselle.

Carol threw a small unsealed raspberry pudding. Giselle caught it with her mouth. Carol threw an orange pudding this time. Giselle got it with her mouth once again. Carol turned on the pudding dispenser. Giselle caught every single pudding thrown to her. She was so focused with the pudding that Carol was able to sneak out from her base once again. She brought a rope with her this time. While Giselle was catching all the pudding, Carol caught her legs and took the rope to tie her up.

"Hey! I'm eatin'!" yelled Giselle.

Carol said, "I'm sorry, Gis. I don't really wanna do this, but it's going too far if you really do not want a map."

"Let me go!"

"Not now!"

Carol successfully tied her up. Giselle kept shouting nonsense. Carol stopped the pudding dispenser. She took duct tape from her bag.

"NO WAY! THERE'S COMPLETELY NO WAY YOU'RE FEEDING ME WITH TAPE!" said Giselle.

"Oh I'm not, I'm just gonna..." said Carol.

"NEVER!" said Giselle as she broke off the rope.

Carol was left stunned for a while, although she shouldn't be.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU TRAITOR!" said Giselle.

"AAH!" shouted Carol.

Giselle chased Carol around the flying saucer.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That planet looks like a good one," said Kelly as she and Lilly saw the yellow planet made out of cake.

"Let's try it then," said Lily.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"There it is!" said Glace.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Finally!" said Lester.

The two flying saucers entered the wormhole that will take them to the Nintendo Universe.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"That planet full of pink," pointed out Harl.

"Looks good," said Natt.

-Cakeliton-

The surroundings are very yellow. The ground is made of yellow chiffon cake. There are a lot of yellow cakes at the surroundings.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Computer station," said Lilly.

"Good job, Lil!" said Kelly.

The two hi-fived.

-Merosas-

The planet is all pink, different shades of pink. The planet is mostly fuchsia, from the skies and the clouds to the city and the seas. The planet is mostly watery. Cities are mostly built under the sea.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Have we landed? This is taking a while," said Natt.

"I landed this thing a few minutes ago," said Harl.

"Are you sure? How come we're slowing landing?" said Natt.

Harl took a look outside.

"Ouf! We're underwater," replied Harl.

"What!?" said Natt. "How am I suppose to get out of here?"

"You can wear the spacesuit."

"But you?"

"I can swim."

"Hello? The surface is high above. You won't be able to get some air on time."

"Um... in that case..."

"We should go to another planet, or find land instead of sea here in this planet."

"Okay."

Harl tried to get the flying saucer out of the water, but it only kept sinking.

"What's happening?" asked Natt.

"Our saucer is sinking," replied Harl.

"What!?"

"I can't get it out too."

"Shoot! We're in big trouble."

-Cakeliton – Chiff's Internet Café-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This one here," said Kelly. "The wormhole is near this light blue planet."

Lilly said, "Okay, that sounds really unclear. I don't know where to find the light blue planet."

"Let's look it up," suggested Kelly.

-Outer Space-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Now we're lost," said Napoleon.

"Great I guess," said Iris sarcastically.

"We can only blame ourselves for trusting an untrustable team. We have put ourselves at risk by following them."

"Oh well, we still have to look for an alternative."

"I know, so let's go."

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"You are such an idiot!" complained Romana. "I wanna p**s on you!"

"Shush please," said Ben.

"Why the hell did you let us get tricked by those eeveelutions? Are you out of your mind? Or are you just a stereotypical idiotic ex-boyfriend."

"Shut up, please."

"You are an idiot. You don't say please when you tell someone to shut up!"

"It's my way! I don't care."

"Get us to that Nintendo Universe, or I'll have you fried when I get home."

"I'm more than fried, and you don't want me?"

"WHAT THE ***K! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL P**S ON IT!"

"Yes Mother."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

After waiting for hours that felt like days, Harv &amp; Clairene finally saw Cara &amp; Janelle's spaceship returning. Harv &amp; Clairene followed Cara &amp; Janelle's spaceship.

"This can't be hard. I don't think they'll get us lost," said Clairene.

"You can do this, sugar!" cheered Harv.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle was seen taking control of the flying saucer. Carol was already knocked out. She was too exhausted to fight Giselle.

"That's what you get when you don't listen to mah opinion," said Giselle aggressively.

-Cakeliton-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were seen exiting the computer shop. Kelly was shown holding a map on her hands.

"We have an idea where we're going now," said Kelly to the camera.

The two entered their flying saucer then left the planet.

-Merosas-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"We're screwed!" said Harl.

"Have you called one?" asked Natt to the cameramon, talking about a replacement spaceship.

The cameramon nodded.

"_If a team's vehicle breaks down with no fault of the team, a replacement vehicle will be provided; however, no time credit will be given for this unlucky situation."_

"We just have to wait," said Natt.

The cameramon whispered something into Natt's ear.

"I mean we need to get back to the surface," corrected Natt.

"What!? How!?" said Harl,

"That I don't know," said Natt.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Oh we made it!" said Lea.

"I have a feeling we're gonna win another leg," said Glace.

"We can give it to Nick &amp; Lester," said Lea.

Glace looked at Lea strangely in a way.

"What?" reacted Lea.

"Don't you want the record? I wanna get a three-in-a-row win," said Glace.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"I'm ready!" said Nick determinedly.

The two flying saucers flew to Pop Star, the planet where Kirby lives. They arrived at the area of Great Cave Offensive not long after finding the planet.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

The place is very green. It is a bright morning in that side of Pop Star. There is a vast meadow on one side, and some small trees on the other. It is at the edge of the woods. There are a few creatures in the surroundings. Between the woods and the meadows is a hole. The hole looks like a pitfall trap. Inches from that hole is a post and a pole. The post has many different wooden arrows pointing at different directions. One of the arrows points downwards. On that arrow, the words "Great Cave Offensive" is written. On top of the pole is a flag, most likely the flag of Great Cave Offensive. The two flying saucers landed on the meadows. Lea &amp; Glace and Nick &amp; Lester hurriedly run out of their respective saucers. Lea &amp; Glace made it to the cluebox first.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Lea ripped open the clue envelope. Glace read the clue.

Glace read, "Make your way to the Sub-tree Cultural Center where a Junior Poppy Brother will hand you your next clue."

The twins went inside the cave while the musicians took a clue from the cluebox.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to the Sub-tree Cultural Center," read Lester.

The two followed making their way inside the cave.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The cave's entrance was like an infinite abyss. The other end of the tunnel can't be seen due to darkness. Regardless of the cave's appearance, the twins jumped inside the dark tunnel like there's no tomorrow.

"WEEEEE!" shouted Lea.

Glace shouted out of fun as well.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Nick.

"Nick! Wait..." said Lester.

Nick jumped into the hole first, Lester followed seconds after. The three eeveelutions' voices echoed throughout the tunnel.

-Sub-tree-

The place is an underground forest. Culture looks rich from the looks of the surroundings. Even though the forest is under the ground, light still exists. On some rocks on the floors and ceilings are special rocks which are glowing orange. The underground forest is not too dark, yet not too bright. The three eeveelutions and Lester searched around the underground forest. After some time, they finally found the cultural center. They saw a bunch of happy-faced living things wearing cultural clothings. They saw the Junior Poppy Brothers preparing at the outside area of the cultural center. The brothers started their bamboo dance as soon as they saw the two teams. Some of them were in charge of the bamboo sticks, while the others danced back and forth and around the bamboo sticks. There were also a few others playing flutes made out of bamboo.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"The dance was really nice," said Lea. "Even I can't dance that fast."

Glace said, "The dance was pretty fast. I enjoyed it very much. The music given out by the bamboo flute sounds so cultural! I just love it!"

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"The beat from the bamboo sticks were awesome!" said Lester. "The music was simple yet cultural."

"The sound of the bamboos are stuck in my head until now," said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

After a minute or two of dancing with the bamboo beat, the head Junior Poppy Brother handed the teams their next clues.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Fast forward!" said Nick.

"We don't need it," said Glace to Lea.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" said Lester. "I'd rather collaborate with our allies than beating them through a risky shortcut."

"Yes! It's our only chance to winning," replied Nick.

"No it's not!" said Lester. "We can have a footrace with our allies."

"What!? You're forgetting that they're Pokélympians," said Nick.

Lea smiled to Nick. He winked to her. Lester noticed and looked back to the direction of the other team. Nick and Lea both pretended like nothing happened.

"Nick, the fast forward is no good idea right now," convinced Lester.

"It'll work, trust me," said Nick. "We'll have a leg on our belt by then."

Lea read, "Make your way to Sub-tree Underground Lake to get your next clue."

"Are you coming with us?" asked Glace to Lester.

"We're not," replied Nick.

"Okay," said Glace.

"W-wait!" said Lester.

The eeveelutions left the area, and Lester reluctantly read the fast forward clue. Nick and Lea were smiling and winking to each other. Glace and Lester noticed this, but both of them just ignored them as both teams were going in different directions anyway.

"Fast forward," read Lester.

_"In order to attempt this fast forward, teams must make their way to this ice cream shop, Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland." _

"Let's go," said Lester reluctantly.

The two left the area.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

The place has dark walls, floors, and ceilings. It is so cold inside that people or other living creatures must wear some sweaters and / or jackets at the lobby. Inside the place are tables and chairs for the customers, the counter, work area, a small quarter for the employees, the bathroom, and six huge square trays lying on the floor. The place is a bit dark and very cold. A Waddle Doo wearing fancy clothes waits at a special fancy-looking table.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Lester took a clue from the cluebox. He read it after tearing off the envelope.

_"The Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland owns more than five hundred different flavors of ice cream. In order to complete this fast forward, one team must stack ice cream scoops into a twenty-by-twenty base pyramid. While teams attempt to complete this fast forward, teams do not know that a group of two customers will challenge the team in completing this pyramid faster. If the customers finish their pyramid faster, the team will have to wait for fifteen minutes in order to attempt the fast forward all over again. If the team finishes the pyramid before the customers do, they will win the fast forward award and can go straight to the pit stop." _

"Looks good to me," said Nick.

"Something doesn't sound right," replied Lester.

Nick ignored that sentence and the music duo went on to attempt the fast forward.

**Nick &amp; Lester – attempting fast forward**

After wearing the store's uniform provided for them, they began their task by scooping ice creams from one of the fridges.

"So many fridges in this fridgin' cold place!" said Lester.

Nick was scooping some mango ice cream on one fridge, while Lester was scooping some durian flavored ice cream on another.

"It's a good thing I have muscles!" said Nick.

"My metallic pincirs can't take on the chill!" said Lester.

Nick was shown transferring three scoops to the tray. He tried to place them properly using his paws. Weirdly, his warm paws didn't melt any of the ice cream scoops.

"This is pain to my arms," said Lester to the camera.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

The place is very dark. There is a boardwalk going from one door to the other. There is a little light on the lake. The light probably came from one of Crystal Area's abundant minerals, the jewelamp. (More on the jewelamp later.)

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"It's so eerie," said Lea.

The two looked at the far side of the lake. They noticed something appearing from the center of the lake. Waves started to form. The waves from the middle of the lake kept coming. Every wave gets higher and stronger, but the waves' heights and strengths can barely reach the cave's ceiling. After some time, a whale wearing a sailor's uniform, excluding a hat, came up to the boardwalk side of the lake.

He said in a majestic voice, "Greetings young lassies! Here in my mouth is your next clue!"

He opens his big mouth and a mini Kirby statue was found on his tongue.

"Eww..." commented Lea.

Glace took it and noticed that it looks similar to a gnome.

"Fatty Whale, at your service. Your next clue is below the Travelokirby Roaming Gnome," said Fatty Whale.

Glace looked at the gnome's bottom part. She read the clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Glace read, "Make your way by mine cart to Crystal Area. Once there, look for the lake and defeat Computer Virus to receive your next clue."

"A computer virus!? How do we defeat that?" reacted Lea.

"We'll see when we get there," replied Glace.

"Good luck lassies!" said Fatty Whale before he dove down.

"Thanks a bunch!" replied Glace.

The twins left the area. They knew all along that they were leading, but they didn't know where exactly their other fellow contestants were in outer space. Speaking of their fellow contestants, let's take a look at their progresses.

-Outer Space-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

One of them is operating the saucer while the other one is sitting down beside the operator.

"This is hard," said Napoleon. "We have to find this place before we get in big trouble."

"I can imagine already how our elimination will go," added Iris.

"How?"

"Once we land, Ryder will tell us we're done."

"I think it's not gonna be that fast. Ben &amp; Romana are also in the same boat as we are."

"I forgot about them, but you'll never know if they found a way or not."

"Yeah still."

"We should continue trying and stop speculating."

"Uh huh."

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Romana was shown attacking Ben.

"***K YOU!" said Romana.

"I'm telling you right now that there's one nearby. If you won't listen to me again, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one at loss," said Ben. "You want your money. I came here by accident."

"SHUT THE ***K UP, BENJIBOY!"

"No Mother curses to their child like that."

"I DON'T CARE! AT LEAST I'M THE FIRST TO DO SO!"

"Oucheez."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara is still operating the saucer. Not very far behind is their allies' saucer operated by Clairene.

"Holy crap!" said Janelle.

"What happened?" said Cara.

"The map that we got... there's a space storm on the map."

"It was just printed right?"

"Yeah, it's the most recent map. Worse of all, the space storm is on our route."

"Holy crap now. Holy crap! Please find us a detour."

"Stop this first."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Why are they stopping?" asked Clairene.

"I think they drove us to the wrong direction," said Harv.

The two watched the saucer in front of them. They noticed it move forward.

"I thought they'd make a U-turn," said Harv.

"Guess we're in the right track," said Clairene.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara is still operating the saucer.

Janelle said to the camera, "We're going to just do the long way, by going around it and by not going near it. We can't think of a better one, but this long way won't hurt us I think."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle operated the spaceship in a serious manner. Carol was at the back, tied up like a smart kid being kidnapped.

Carol said, "We'll never get there like this."

"Shut up! My instincts are better than the maps," said Giselle.

"You're wrong!"

"I don't care! I know I'm better than the stupid maps."

"You are not listening to me!"

"Of course I'm not. Who am I, your daughter?"

"Ugh."

Carol was too exhausted to break herself free from the rope. She knew how to do so of course, but she was giving herself a break before breaking free.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This can't be hard to find," said Kelly.

"I don't know if you're going the right way," said Lilly. "Please tell me we're not going to the opposite direction."

Kelly checked the map that they got. She facepalmed herself.

"I knew it!" said Lilly. "Thanks for screwing us up."

"No prob, Lil," Kelly replied. "I'll fix this."

Kelly went back to operating the spaceship.

-Merosas-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

They're still stranded under the sea inside their initial flying saucer.

"I feel sorry for ourselves," said Natt. "We can't get outta here, and I still want first place."

"I feel so sorry for all of us, including our camera crew," said Harl.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm thinkin' about swimmin' out. That's all I got for now."

"This is sad for us."

"But we're not finishing our fight here. We have to keep moving."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Good question. I can't give a good answer to that unfortunately."

"Oh well."

They both sigh in desperation.


	27. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 3

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Nick &amp; Lester – attempting fast forward**

While they were halfway through their base, two big gloves entered the ice cream parlor. The two were like ordinary customers ordering their ice cream.

"This is giving me back pains," complained Lester.

"Dude, you're an insect. I don't believe you," said Nick.

"Never mind then," Lester replied.

Both of them continued scooping ice cream scoops from the big ice cream containers.

-Crystal Area-

An underground lake and some land this is. Even if it's located under the ground, it still has light. Most of the areas are bright. They are brightened by shinier light orange stones on the floors and ceilings. The bright stones are more commonly found around these surroundings compared to those of Sub-tree. Most of the areas are bright. The only dark place in here is the lake and its perimeter. It barely has any light around it unless you count the movable light source near the perimeter. Under the lake are dim dark blue lights. Other sources of light include giant diamond objects that emit light for eternity called jewelamps. On how they are made and produced is a mystery. A pair of twins were approaching the lake. They were having a conversation.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This is boring!" said Glace. "We're guaranteed a first or second this leg if no one shows up."

"It's good right?" said Lea.

"Yeah, but the race is becoming dull like this."

"Oh."

"Pokémon watching this will think that we're too strong and too ahead of the other teams. If someone from the viewers thinks of us as a bad team, all I have to say is we did our part by looking for a map before leaving the planet."

"Mmmm... I don't know what to say. Haha!"

"Haha! What's so funny anyway?"

"I don't know!"

"Haha!"

"Haha!"

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Nick &amp; Lester – attempting fast forward**

The two were almost done with the base.

"This is friggin' hard," complained Lester.

"Dude, this is a fast forward, not a giveaway task or et cetera," replied Nick.

"I honestly don't wanna do this."

"Then what do you want, back out now?"

"Why not?"

"No I'm not backing out now! We're leading like awesome."

"We're leading riskily."

Suddenly, the owner of the parlor approached them and told them that they must finish their work before the two gloves, namely Master Hand and Crazy Hand, finish their work.

"And if not?" asked Lester.

"You have to start all over again," replied the Waddle Doo owner.

The two wore their poker faces for ten seconds upon hearing that.

"How do we do this?" asked Nick.

"We're going to the main track then," said Lester. "I can't take in all that time pressure."

"No, let's attempt this first. If they finish ahead of us, we go to the main track," said Nick.

"I don't really want to waste time, but it's better to try first than give up right away," said Lester.

The two gloves started their work. They scooped the ice creams fast.

"Oh my guitar, Nick. I can't scoop that fast," said Lester.

-Crystal Area Lake-

Just near the perimeter of the lake, the twins were walking slowly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This place is awesome. It's like this place has a starry sky for eternity. The weirdest thing in this place is it's inside a cave," said Glace.

Lea added, "It's so beautiful!"

The blueness of the surroundings made the twins look around at them with awe. While looking around, they noticed that a holographic computer screen popped out of nowhere.

The computer screen said in a robotic voice, "GR33T1NG5 R4C3R5. 1 4M C0MPUT3R V1RU5. Y0U MU5T D3F34T M3 1N 0RD3R T0 34RN Y0UR N3XT C7U3."

"Bring it on!" said the twins in unison.

Computer Virus said, "8UT F1R5T, 1 MU5T 60NV3RT MY537F T0 R34D4873 M0D3."

There were computer sounds running for ten seconds. Afterwards, Computer Virus has transformed its voice into a female-sounding computer voice.

"Hello. Lea &amp; Glace detected. Please prepare for battle," said Computer Virus. "But first, I will tell you the simple rules. Your goal is to defeat whatever virus I send to you. In this task, you will be allowed to use your Pokémon attacks. After successfully defeating three of them, I will be reading to you your next clue. If both of you are knocked out, you will receive a certain time penalty before I give you your next clue. Are you ready?"

"YES!" said both twins in excitement.

"Well then, let the battle begin," said Computer Virus.

Computer Virus opened its own music application. The Computer Virus battle music started playing.

Computer Virus said, "Two Ketchupmen appeared."

Two ketchup bottles with stick figured limbs came out from Computer Virus.

"Iron tail!" said Glace as she did what she just said.

Computer Virus said, "Glace gave Ketchupman 96 damage points."

"Take down!" Lea said, taking the other Ketchupman down.

Computer Virus said, "Lea gave Ketchupman 60 damage points. Lea gave herself 10 damage points."

The two Ketchupmen opened their caps.

Computer Virus said, "Ketchupmen use ketchup eruption."

The two Ketchupmen erupted some ketchup. Lea &amp; Glace put some distance between them and the Ketchupmen.

Computer Virus said, "Lea and Glace avoided the attack."

Glace said, "Blizzard!"

A strong snowstorm came.

Computer Virus said, "Both Ketchupmen received 110 damage points each. Lea and Glace defeated the Ketchupmen."

"Yeah!" said both twins in unison, hi-fiving.

Computer Virus said, "Conjoined Zombies appeared."

Lea said, "Leaf storm!"

A leafy and snowless blizzard came.

Computer Virus said, "Conjoined Zombies received 95 damage points. Conjoined Zombies use saliva spit."

"Ewww..." reacted Lea in a childlike manner.

Both zombies spit a goo ball of saliva from each of their mouths.

"Yuck!" said Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

"That. Was. Gross." said both twins in unison.

_Back to the race..._

Both saliva balls landed on the twins. Lea screeched while Glace tried wiping it off.

Computer Virus said, "Lea received 34 damage points. Glace received 29 damage points."

"Crunchie time!" said Glace before crunching off the Zombies' left foot.

The zombies' left foot broke off.

Computer Virus said, "Conjoined Zombies received 63 damage points."

"Take down!" said Lea before doing what she said.

Computer Virus said, "Conjoined Zombies received 72 damage points. Conjoined Zombies use creepy murmuring."

"Nothing happened, lol," said Lea.

Glace said, "Blizzard!"

The snowstorm came once more, and it knocked out the opponents too.

Computer Virus said, "Conjoined Zombies received 136 damage points. Lea and Glace defeated the Conjoined Zombies."

"One more left," said Lea.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' appeared."

"Okay?" said Glace.

Lea said, "Crunch!"

Lea bit the "Bowser"'s right foot.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' received 32 damage points."

"What!?" said the surprised Lea.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' shot fireballs from his mouth."

"Oh my grass!" said Lea.

"Oh my glass!" said Glace.

Computer Virus said, "Lea received 76 damage points. Glace received 58 damage points."

Glace took a bow and arrow from the area. She used it to hit "Bowser"'s nose.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' received 80 damage points."

Lea took an arrow and threw it on "Bowser" without using the bow.

"What the heck, sis?" reacted Glace.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' received 24 damage points. 'Bowser' uses his shell attack."

Lea said, "Ow!"

"Be careful, sis," said Glace.

Computer Virus said, "Lea received 84 damage points. Glace avoided the attack."

"I'm low, sis," said Lea.

Glace said, "Blizzard!"

The snowstorm came once again.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' received 89 damage points."

Lea took the bow and the arrow. She shot "Bowser" at the stomach.

Computer Virus said, "'Bowser' received 99 damage points. Lea and Glace defeated the 'Bowser.' Congratulations! You have defeated three viruses. You will now receive your next clue. Each of you will also receive a maxim tomato. But first, answer this question."

"Okay," said Glace.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Computer Virus said and read, "Roadblock, which of you can sea the solution of this lake night puzzle?"

"That would be..." stammered Lea, hoping that her sister would volunteer.

"Me," said Glace.

Computer Virus somehow printed out their roadblock clue on a sheet of rough cloth. Afterwards, it disappeared, leaving two maxim tomatoes on the ground. They each ate one maxim tomato, which eliminated all their exhaustion.

Glace read the clue and reacted with "Oh wow holy cow!"

_"The Crystal Area of Great Cave Offensive houses a dim underground lake. Existing here for centuries, this lake has an underwater maze that only slim objects can fit into. In this roadblock, one team member will have to get their clue, in the form of a flat metal disc, out of this underwater maze. First, each team member will be given a jewelamp and a T-shaped magnet before they go underwater. Then, the team member must dive down with the given objects to find the clue which is in the form of a metal disc. Once the team member has found the clue, the team member must use the T-shaped magnet to make the metal disc stick on the magnet. Once the team member can move the metal disc with the magnet's help, the team member must find the way out of the dark maze so that they can retrieve and read their next clue."_

"This sounds so scary, yet so awesome," said Glace.

"Is it hard?" asked Lea.

"I think so," Glace replied.

-Crystal Area Lake-

The lake, along with its perimeter, is a dim place. It barely has any natural source of light around it unless you count the light near the perimeter. Under the lake are dim dark blue lights. Other sources of light include giant diamond objects that emit light for eternity called jewelamps. On how they are made and produced is a mystery. Under a certain portion of the dark blue lake is a dim and slim maze. Only slim objects can fit through the maze. If it won't fit, it will have to stay above the maze. There are a lot of jewelamps in the lake and its surroundings. Some get stolen, but its supply mysteriously never finishes. The two got to the station where Glace must obtain the necessary items.

**Glace – on roadblock**

Glace got the items. She prepared herself to dive into the lake.

"Good luck, sis!" said Lea.

"Thanks! I won't take long," said Glace before diving.

When Glace went under water, Lea said to the camera, "She seems pretty confident that she'll finish fast. Cool."

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Nick &amp; Lester – attempting fast forward**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand have finished the base of their work this time. Nick &amp; Lester were just halfway through their 19 by 19 level.

"Screw them, they're fast," said Lester.

"We must not let them beat us," said Nick.

The two continued scooping ice creams.

"I can feel a new muscle growing on my right limb," said Nick.

"You better balance it," said Lester. "One bigger muscle won't look good for a quadruped."

"Whoops, haha!" Nick replied. "Nice one bro."

-Outer Space-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

As Napoleon continues managing the flying saucer, he wonders where they should continue.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Iris.

"Nope unfortunately," replied Napoleon.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

While operating the spaceship, Romana said, "It feels so fabulous cruising in outer space with my son."

"Shut up! You're only having fun by yourself," said Ben.

"Who says?"

"Your... ehem ehem... son."

"We'll get to our destination, son. So don't worry."

"Ugh!"

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol was still tied up, and Giselle was still wandering in outer space. There's a comet coming to their direction.

"Carol, look!" said Giselle, pointing outside.

"What the hell are you doing!?" panicked Carol. "Move away, or we're doomed for eternity."

The comet from outside got closer and closer. Giselle moved the saucer in a diagonal direction. She didn't care about the comet hitting their spaceship.

Carol saw the comet not hitting their saucer and said, "That was close."

BANG!

"Hey Carol, what the heck did you do?" said Giselle while still operating the spaceship.

"It's not me!" replied Carol. "And I believe we have a huge dent on the left side of our spaceship."

"A what!?"

"You moved the spaceship too slowly."

"And so?"

"And so, a huge object hit our hovercraft. It's not the comet, but I believe the comet hit an object that went to this direction."

"Well..."

"Are we any closer to Pop Star?"

"Nope."

"Let me drive."

"No!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly was still operating the spaceship.

"We have a slight problem," said Kelly.

"What?" said Lilly.

"We're... experiencing a few malfunctions. When I pressed the button to turn on the headlights, they wouldn't work."

"Do we need it? Because I don't want to waste time waiting for a replacement."

"Maybe it's survivable."

"Then we should ignore the slight problem."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Road block," said Clairene as she stopped moving the spaceship forward.

"I should do it," said Harv.

"No, road block," Clairene said pointing to outside.

"Oh," said Harv.

Meanwhile on the other hovercraft...

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"I told you the other way is better," said Cara.

"We flipped a coin each and I won the decision fair and square," Janelle claimed.

"Okay, but your decision had us waste some time."

"I know, my bad."

The two flying saucers went to another direction.

-Merosas-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The club presidents were still stranded desperately under the Merosian sea and inside their spaceship.

"There's no way we can get help in exchange for a penalty," said Natt.

"I know," said Harl.

"But we can't stay here forever. We must think of a way to get us outta here."

"I know."

"I better look for something useful."

"Right, I should too."

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Nick &amp; Lester – attempting fast forward**

Master Hand and Crazy Hand have finished the 18 by 18 level already. Nick &amp; Lester were three scoops ahead of them by this time.

"Holy scoops of ice cream! They're beating us," said Lester.

"We can hurry," said Nick.

"I can't unfortunately."

"I guess that's fine. Let's just try getting this through."

The two continued scooping.

-Old Castle-

The beige castle looks like one of those in the ancient or medieval times.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Due to the messy time frames among racers, Glace's roadblock performance was montaged on the left half of the screen as a flashback. The right side showed both twins walking at a certain part of the Old Castle. On the left side of the screen, Glace was shown finding the clue, using the magnet, and getting out of the maze. The violet jewelamp she obtained was near her all the time. In the end, she got out of the water and read the clue with Lea. The left side of the screen collapsed and the right side expanded. On the screen now, the twins were shown arriving at a hall where three knights are holding a shiny metal sword each. The swords were all pointing upwards.

"Here we are!" said Lea.

The twins stopped walking. One knight showed them the sword with their next clue engraved on it. The knights approached each other after that. Their formation is like a threesome conversation. They all held their swords on their right hands. They threw it not high up to their right. They threw it to their left afterwards. They shuffled them by throwing them to the left or to the right. Sometimes, they exchange the swords by throwing them across each other. At the end of all that shuffling, they faced away from each other. They covered the swords with their sheaths and faced the swords downwards.

One of the knights spoke, "Choose the sword to your success."

Lea &amp; Glace asked for the sword held by the knight at the back. He unsheathed his sword and their clue was revealed. The knight gave them the sword.

"Thank you!" said the twins in unison.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Lea read one side of the sword while Glace read the other.

"Ancient ammo..." read Glace.

"Or medieval disguise," Lea continued.

_"The Old Castle is Great Cave Offensive's home for the ancient and medieval culture. It serves as a museum and cultural center at the same time. In this detour, teams have to choose between two games commonly played in the Old Castle. Their choice, ancient ammo... or medieval disguise. In ancient ammo, teams must go to Old Castle's Paintball Center. Once there, they must select a paintball gun which they must use to hit Chameleo Arm or any of his relatives. Once teams have found and hit three of them, they will receive their next clue. The task is not very difficult, but finding any of these chameleons could take a while. In medieval disguise, teams must dress up as knights and proceed to the castle's lobby. Once there, an instructor will tell them the complete instructions to get to the pinnacle of the castle and ring the bell. While the team members are walking around the castle with their medieval costume, they must pay attention and not get caught by other knights, or else they will have to start the walk all over again. If they have successfully made it to the end without getting caught, they may ring the bell, and the team member's partner may perform his or her part of the detour. Once both team members are able to successfully ring the bell, they will receive their next clue. The task may be an exhausting one, but team members who pay a lot of attention to their surroundings can get this task done faster than the expected."_

"This one's on knights," said Lea.

"The other one is paintball," said Glace.

"Ooh! Paintball!"

"I guess that's what we're doing."

The two twins left the area and looked for their detour location.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Nick &amp; Lester – attempting fast forward**

By this time, Master Hand and Crazy Hand had already finished the 16 by 16 level. Nick &amp; Lester were just halfway through their 17 by 17 level.

Nick reluctantly asked Lester, "Do you wanna c..."

"YES! WE'RE QUITTING!" announced Lester.

"I was gonna say continue, but I think you answered my question anyway."

"FINALLY! OH MY GOOEYNESS!"

They read their clue telling them to see Fatty Whale. The two exited the parlor. Master Hand and Crazy Hand hi-fived, even if they haven't finished their work yet.

-Old Castle-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on ancient ammo (2/3)**

Glace saw movements on one side of the golden yellow walls. She used her paintball gun to shoot the unabstract movement.

SPAK!

"Ugh fine! You got us," said Chameleo Leg, one of Chameleo Arm's cousins.

He pressed a button on his belt and a race envelope fell from the ceiling. He wiped off the paint and disappeared again.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

_"Teams must now make their way to the Garden Area where they must deliver one of these treasure chests to Wham Bam Rock, who is waiting near the end of the Garden Area. Once Wham Bam Rock receives the treasure chest, they will receive their next clue."_

"We're almost done I guess," said Lea.

"This leg is too easy," said Glace.

The pair of twins left the area.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

Nick &amp; Lester received a mini statue of Kirby dressed as a gnome.

"Behold," said Fatty Whale in a majestic voice. "Your Travelokirby Roaming Gnome!"

The team read the bottom part of the gnome and left the area. They entered the tunnel, which can be found between every area found in Great Cave Offensive.

-Tunnel-

All tunnels here look the same. The surroundings are bright brown in color. Five different mine carts that will bring the passenger to five different roads with different obstacles and different travel times. The surroundings look like real mines. Nick &amp; Lester were shown riding one of the mine carts. (Note: Lea &amp; Glace rode the mine carts too in different tunnels, but they were not shown doing so.)

-Outer Space-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly was still taking control of the flying saucer with broken headlights.

Kelly said, "It's so dark here."

Lilly said, "How about the headl... oh yeah."

"Yeah, I know," said Kelly with nods and a frown.

"That's just unfortunate for u..." said Lilly.

BANG!

"HOLISH!" reacted Kelly upon seeing the spaceship they crashed on.

"OH MY GODDESS!" reacted Lilly. "Please save us Lord Arceus."

"Should we go see the guy?"

"Or gal? I don't know!"

Both team members became panicky after the accident.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

They arrived at the Warp Hub. It is a place with a lot of wormholes. Wafer Zone can be accessed through this place.

"This looks like the Warp Hub to me," said Napoleon.

"Are we suppose to enter one?" Iris asked.

"Let's ask," responded Napoleon.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly was seen wearing the spacesuit. She was outside the spaceship going to the other spaceship that time.

Lilly was still inside their spaceship.

Lilly said to the camera, "Right now, Kelly and I are trying to fix this big problem that we have caused. Technically, it's we, because I should've just told her to have our vehicle replaced. It might've taken a while, but this will take longer. We still don't know who or what we are facing. We do mistakes as a team. We get in trouble as a team."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Napoleon was outside their saucer, wearing the spacesuit too.

"Excuse me," said Napoleon to the guard. "Do you know how to get to the Nintendo Universe?"

The guard said, "Unfortunately, all our warp zones lead to different dimensions. The Nintendo Universe is in this dimension."

"Yes I'm aware of that sir. Do you know how to get there? Or do you have a map sir?"

"Let me try look for it."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly knocked on the other saucer's door. A blue-skinned two-eyed gold-eyed serpentine creature opened the door. Kelly was stunned for a moment.

Kelly said, "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

The serpent said in a loud voice, "Ief an wum tme abear an amure!"

"..." gulped Kelly.

The serpent gave her a device, and Kelly looked at it for seconds before grabbing it.

"It's a translator," Kelly said softly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The scene showed a white cloudy gas planet on the background of two spaceships.

"We should've taken the other wormhole," said Cara.

"Cara, we're still on the right track," said Janelle. "It's just the same."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"We're moving slower here right now," said Harv.

"I think we're close," said Clairene.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Here's your map sir," said the alien guard.

"Thank you very much!" said Napoleon to the guy with a handshake.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly was studying the translator's functions, while the blue serpent was preparing himself some blue drink in its spaceship.

Post-leg confessional:

"The translator was complicated," said Kelly. "But I found English after some minutes."

_Back to the race..._

"English," said Kelly as she finished scrolling through the translator's settings.

The blue serpent came to her. It had another translator prepared with it. She pointed the translator to it while it spoke.

It said in translated version, "Pay me now and leave me alone."

Kelly said, "I'll be right back."

She floated back to her team's flying saucer.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Napoleon got back from outside. They viewed the map together.

"It's not too near, yet not too far," said Iris.

"Let's go," said Napoleon.

Napoleon went back to handling their flying saucer.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We need gas," said Romana.

"Great! When will we get to race?" Ben said.

"Soon."

"What!?"

"You're no help to the team. I've already seen the sign board."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, we're near."

Romana made their spaceship stop at the gas station.


	28. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 4

-Outer Space-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"How much money do we have?" said Kelly upon arriving back to their spaceship.

Lilly said, "We have a lot. How much does he or she want?"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna ask. I just hope he'll accept the amount."

"Then give him..."

-Merosas-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were still inside their spaceship under the sea.

"Screw it, Harl," said Natt. "We're done for."

"Is that an octopus!?" interrobanged Harl.

"What!?"

"Oh my Arceus! He's opening our door! HE'S OPENING OUR DOOR!"

Before Natt could say anything, the fuchsia octopus creature opened their spaceship's door. The water from outside entered the spaceship.

-Outer Space-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

TEET! TEET! TEET!

The alarm sounded, indicating that their spaceship's low on gas.

"What the hell Gis!?" said Carol.

Luckily, they saw a gas station right away just within their vicinity. Giselle stopped the saucer at the station. She also set Carol free from the ropes.

"You drive after this," Giselle told Carol. "I'm sleepy."

Carol remained silent. The duo went out of the spaceship. Giselle was refilling their tank, while Carol bought a map and an energy drink.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

Just like the tunnels, the chamber's surroundings are bright brown in color. The chamber's area is just like the area of a big bedroom. The music of Great Cave Offensive becomes very loud in this area, because of the big speakers in that room. A Waddle Dee wearing a bandanna and holding a bamboo flute walks around the room aimlessly. Ryder sits down patiently as he waits for any team to come. The pit stop mat is near the end of the room, inches away from the elevator, which is at the very end of the room. A light box that says Great Cave Offensive is present by the pit stop mat. As soon as Ryder sensed a team coming, he told the Waddle Dee to prepare, so both Ryder and the Waddle Dee prepare themselves by standing by the pit stop mat.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Their progress was montaged. A flashback scene showed them giving the treasure chest to Wham Bam Rock. Then the scene returned to present tense as they were shown jumping to the pit stop.

"Tough day," said Glace.

Lea laughed. Ryder raised an eyebrow, then both twins laughed. The volume from the loud music from the speakers was lowered. The Waddle Dee with the bandanna played a short portion of the Great Cave Offensive anthem with his bamboo flute.

He said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" said the twins in unison.

"Awww.. how sweet," added Lea.

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace... for the third time in a row..."

Both twins had excited faces.

"You are team number ONE!" ended Ryder.

**Lea &amp; Glace — 1st place = 2:53 PM**

Both twins hi-fived and said, "Yes!" in unison.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won five thousand gold from Great Cave Offensive, which is equivalent to twenty thousand pokédollars."

"Yeah!" said both twins in unison while doing a hi-ten.

"You also get to win one Volans Patella 4750!"

"Yeeha!" said both twins together while fistbumping.

"Also, you have won a five night trip for two from Travelokirby... to Crystal Resort at Crystal Lake."

The two shrieked in excitement.

"How does it feel winning three legs in a row?" interviewed Ryder.

Glace said, "It feels amazing and scary at the same time."

Lea said, "I love the feeling, but we must not forget about the potential threats that we'll have later on."

-Outer Space-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two were back in their saucer. Carol read a little from the manual, while Giselle was already fast asleep, snoring. Their flying saucer was still at the gas station during this time.

-Crystal Area-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

Nick &amp; Lester have just defeated Computer Virus's last monster to Nick &amp; Lester, the Papaya Monster.

Computer Virus said, "Congratulations! You have defeated three viruses. You will now receive your next clue. Each of you will also receive a maxim tomato. But first, answer this question."

"Bring out the question," demanded Nick.

Computer Virus said and read, "Roadblock, which of you can sea the solution of this lake night puzzle?"

"Umm..." said Nick.

"You do this," said Lester. "I'm exhausted as hell."

"Fine then," said Nick.

Computer Virus printed out their roadblock clue on a sheet of rough cloth. Afterwards, it disappeared, leaving two maxim tomatoes on the ground. Each of them ate one maxim tomato.

"Yeeha! I feel refreshed!" said Lester with energy.

"Oh great," said Nick sarcastically. "I have to swim."

"Uh..."

"Yeah... good thing I can."

"Then good luck bro!"

"Thanks man!"

Post-leg confessional:

Nick said, "I've learned how to swim ever since I was an Eevee. When I evolved into a Flareon, I tried swimming, and I was pretty much safe. This gave me an advantage in Pokémon battles with a water field."

_Back to the race..._

Nick received an orange jewelamp and a T-shaped magnet.

Lester said, "I wish you good luck, Nick."

"Thanks man. I'll finish this task as soon as I can," Nick said before diving down to the lake.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Janelle gave a confessional while Cara was piloting their hovercraft.

"We just have to find the right planet," said Janelle to the camera. "And we're ready to race."

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Looks like we're almost there," said Clairene while she was piloting the spaceship.

Harv said, "Let's get ready to race."

-Outer Space-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly paid a certain amount of money, in different currencies, to the blue serpentine creature. It did not really know the equivalence of the money given to it, but it let Kelly go. Kelly went back to her team's flying saucer as well.

When she returned, Lilly said, "It's a good thing we spend our money wisely."

"Yeah," replied Kelly.

Kelly resumed piloting their flying saucer.

-A gas station in Outer Space-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Ma, we have already taken a long break," said Ben.

"Shush dear, your mama's in the middle of drinking," said Romana. "I need coffee."

"Just bring it with you. It's on a disposable cup anyway."

"No!"

"Then I'm leaving you, Ma."

"No!"

"Then I'm dragging you with me."

"No!"

Ben took the coffee she was drinking and went inside their flying saucer.

Romana followed and said, "Hey wait!"

By the time Romana got her cup of coffee back, she and Ben were both inside the flying saucer already. Ben took control of the flying saucer and took out the map that he just bought from the gas station. They left the gas station afterwards.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"We're still a little far, but we know where we're going," said Napoleon to the camera while piloting their flying saucer.

Iris was seen counting the money they have left. The other things supposedly in their fanny pack and in her backpack were shown scattered on the floor.

-Outer Space-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle was still snoring loudly while Carol piloted the flying saucer to their destination.

"We will probably get to our destination in one to three hours," said Carol to the camera. "Giselle was frickin' crazy for screwing us up this leg."

-Nintendo Universe-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

A flying saucer came out from the wormhole.

"We can't be far," said Lilly.

"I think I can already see it," said Kelly while piloting. "Let me check on that planet."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Oh my lovely librarian, wanna see me do a trick with this spaceship?" Napoleon asked Iris while he was controlling the spaceship.

"Hihi, why not?" said Iris.

Napoleon pressed two buttons and pulled a lever backwards. The whole flying saucer spun sideways and clockwise for about five times.

"Wow! I wanna do it again, but I got dizzy from it," said Iris.

"Perhaps we can do it later," replied Napoleon.

Iris was covering her mouth while rushing to the bathroom.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Nick – on roadblock**

Nick was swimming on the cold lake. He dove down then went up to the surface for air from time to time. It looked like he was looking for the clue for several minutes now.

Lester said, "Found it yet?"

"Nope," said Nick. "It's so cold here."

Nick dove down again.

Lester said to the camera, "We would have a better chance for first if we had not tried the fast forward."

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

From an aerial view, four figures came out from two different flying saucers, two from each.

"Are we the first ones here?" wondered Cara with anxiety.

"I think we're the last ones," said Harv. "There aren't any spaceships around."

Harv was able to notice their surroundings, but what he didn't know was that the two spaceships from earlier were already taken away by the crew.

"Anyway, let's race!" said Janelle.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

The two teams took a clue each. They read it aloud, then they all jumped into the entrance of Great Cave Offensive. Some of them shouted with the tone of excitement, which could be heard echoing.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Nick – on roadblock**

While under the surface of the lake, Nick looked at the camera and pointed to a narrow space below him, indicating that he has found the clue. He took the T-shaped magnet and used it to move the metal disc through the maze.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was hard to go up for air and then dive down again while navigating through that maze. It was not an easy roadblock for me, not because I'm a fire type, but because I need to breath from time to time, I have a small amount of light source with me, and I have to navigate through a maze underwater," said Nick. "The good thing that time was there was no time pressure on me, because we were way ahead of most of the teams."

-Sub-tree-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two teams watched the bamboo dance performed by the Junior Poppy Brothers. Afterwards, each team was given a clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

"Guys, there's a fast forward," said Harv upon seeing the green pamphlet.

Clairene read the route info clue, "Make your way to Sub-tree Underground Lake to get your next clue."

"Fast forward," read Harv. "Make your way to the Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland."

"Are we going for it?" asked Janelle to Cara.

"How about you guys?" said Cara to the kids.

"We wanna try it," said Harv. "The ice cream sounds so tempting."

"Hmmm... okay then," said Cara. "See you next leg."

"Okay, bye!" said Clairene.

"Bye bye!" said Janelle.

The two teams split up at that point. Harv &amp; Clairene were heading to the ice cream parlor while Cara &amp; Janelle were heading to the the lake in Sub-tree.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"It's cold here," said Clairene upon entering the place.

The scene with them reading the clue was skipped.

"Let's start building it!" said Harv.

"I love this childsplay fast forward," said Clairene.

The young couple were shown scooping the ice creams.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Their flying saucer landed on that side of Pop Star.

"This should be the place," said Lilly.

"Are you sure there are still teams racing?" asked Kelly pessimistically.

"There has to be at least one team behind us. All I know is that we're not the last team."

"This leg better go well."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

Lilly took a clue from the cluebox. She ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

Lilly read, "Make your way to the Sub-tree Cultural Center where a Junior Poppy Brother will hand you your next clue."

The two were seen going down from the cave's entrance.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

Cara &amp; Janelle took the mini statue of Kirby dressed as a gnome from the huge whale's mouth.

Fatty Whale said in a majestic voice. "Here... is your Travelokirby Roaming Gnome!"

The team read the bottom part of the gnome. Both the team and Fatty Whale left the small area. The team entered the nearby tunnel.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

They have already finished a fourth of the 20 by 20 base.

"I'm lovin' this fast forward!" commented Harv while quickly scooping out ice creams.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Nick – on roadblock**

Nick got the disc out of the maze. He went up to the surface raising the disc up for Lester to see.

"Great job, Nick!" congratulated Lester.

Nick swam towards Lester. Once he got there, he dropped the jewelamp and and the magnet and read the clue aloud.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

Nick read, "Make your way to the Old Castle and find the room occupied by three knights."

"I guess it's the tunnel again," said Lester.

"I have the same feeling too," said Nick.

Nick shook off the water that was all over him. The two then left the area.

-Outer Space-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We're a little too far from the said universe," said Ben. "But we should get there in a few hours."

"Your mama's takin' a nap first," said Romana.

"But you just had coffee!"

"I don't care, I can still take a nap."

"Okay then."

-Nintendo Universe-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"I hope there's a team behind us," said Iris. "We haven't seen anyone after the the twins set us off."

"I know," said Napoleon while still piloting their spaceship.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

They have finished three-fourths of the bottom base. Two big gloves entered the shop. They were seen looking at the menu.

"Oh customers," said Clairene.

"I'll make the scoops for the next level while you finish the first level," said Harv.

"Okie dokes, Harvie," said Clairene in a sweet voice.

"Sugar, let's huggie wuggie once we finish this," said Harv.

"Okie Harvie," replied Clairene.

-Crystal Area-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

While the two were walking towards the lake, a holographic computer screen popped out of nowhere.

Computer Virus said in a robotic voice, "GR33T1NG5 R4C3R5. 1 4M C0MPUT3R V1RU5. Y0U MU5T D3F34T M3 1N 0RD3R T0 34RN Y0UR N3XT C7U3."

"Uh-oh!" said Cara after seeing the surprise.

Computer Virus said, "1 MU5T 60NV3RT MY537F T0 R34D4873 M0D3 F1R5T."

There were computer sounds running for ten seconds. Afterwards, Computer Virus has transformed its voice into a female-sounding computer voice.

"Hello. Cara &amp; Janelle detected. Please prepare for battle," said Computer Virus. "But first, I will tell you the simple rules. Your goal is to defeat whatever virus I send to you. In this task, you will be allowed to use your Pokémon attacks. After successfully defeating three of them, I will be reading to you your next clue. Are you ready?"

"Okay!" said Janelle with confidence.

"Uh..." stammered Cara.

"Well then, let the battle begin," said Computer Virus.

Computer Virus opened its own music application. The Computer Virus battle music started playing.

Computer Virus said, "Two Pink Cloudmen appeared."

Two human shaped pink clouds without any eyes came out from Computer Virus.

"Wigglytuff-tuff-TUFF!" said Janelle as a battle cry.

-Sub-tree-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"There," pointed Lilly while she and Kelly were wandering. "Bamboos."

The two approached the bamboo dance team. They prepared first, then they performed. The Junior Poppy Brothers in charge of the bamboos did their part. Those who were suppose to dance were already on their positions. The dance started, and those in charge of playing the bamboo flutes played it. After some time, the dance was finished, and the team received the next clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

Lilly took the green pamphlet away. Kelly saw it and reacted.

Kelly said, "I want the fast forward!"

Lilly said, "There's another day for that."

"What!? You said the exact same words when we were at Wylds and at MegaMansion!"

"Yeah, yeah, you won't win anything trying the fast forward."

"Oh come on!"

"Some other team must've taken it already, so don't keep your hopes up."

"..."

"Route info. Make your way to Sub-tree Underground Lake to get your next clue."

"..."

Kelly was quite upset about Lilly's opinion on fast forwards. For now, Kelly just decided to follow Lilly's opinion.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

Harv was halfway through the 19 by 19 layer. Clairene on the other hand just finished the 20 by 20 base.

"This better be stable," said Harv.

"I'll start with the third level now," said Clairene.

"Okay, I'll finish this layer in any moment," said Harv.

The owner of the parlor approached them and told them that they must finish their work before Master Hand and Crazy Hand does.

"Challenge accepted," said Harv with a smile.

The two sweethearts scooped faster than earlier. They were getting a little tired though.

-Crystal Area-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were seen lying on the cold blue ground. On the background, there's a timer counting down. Near them are two maxim tomatoes.

"Thirty minutes of rest for us," said Cara. "For trying hard."

Janelle ate her maxim tomato while lying down.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Fatty Whale said in a majestic voice, "It is my duty to submit this Travelokirby Roaming Gnome to you."

"Thank you," said Kelly.

Lilly was busy reading the clue.

Lilly said, "We gotta hurry, we don't know if we're last or not."

The two left the area and entered the tunnel.

-Old Castle-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two entered the hall where three knights are holding a shiny metal sword each. The swords were all pointing upwards.

"I'm tired of all that walking," said Lester.

One knight showed them the sword with their next clue engraved on it. That knight approached the other two knights. They formed as if three people are having a conversation. They shuffled the swords like how they did so earlier, sword on left hand thrown to the left or sword on the right hand thrown to the right. They also exchange their swords by throwing them across each other. At the end of the confusing shuffling, they faced away from each other. They faced their swords down and covered them with their sheaths.

One of the knights spoke, "Choose the sword to your success."

Nick &amp; Lester picked the sword held by the knight at the right. He unsheathed his sword and their clue wasn't there.

"Dagnabbit," said the Lester, still exhausted.

A knight entered the room. He approached the other knights. The knight holding the correct sword showed it to them once more. He went to the back afterwards.

"Please announce if you're ready," said one of the knights

"Give me a break!" said Lester.

"Don't worry, we have lots of time bro," said Nick.

Lester was too tired to respond.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

"I'm continuing the 18 by 18 layer, babe," said Harv as he finished the 19 by 19 layer.

"I'll work on the next layer then," said Clairene.

Post-leg confessional:

Clairene said, "Harv was faster in scooping the ice creams. I wasn't even sure if he had any experience."

Harv said, "I have scooped ice creams before this. Remember the fundraising activity we did? I was the ice cream scooper."

"Oh! Now I remember."

"Aside from that, remember our field trip?"

"Uh-huh."

"One more, my mother also taught me how to scoop ice creams perfectly."

"Oh! That's why."

_Back to the race..._

Fast forwarding their progress on the fast forward, Harv was shown almost completing the 18 by 18 layer. Clairene wasn't even halfway through the 17 by 17 layer. Meanwhile, Master Hand and Crazy Hand were almost completing their 20 by 20 base.

"We can do it!" said Harv with determination.

"Okay, but I'm getting tired," said Clairene.

-Old Castle-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The four knights posed properly. Nick chose the second knight. He unsheathed the sword and their clue was revealed.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

"Alright!" said Nick.

The knight gave Nick the sword, who read the clue afterwards.

Nick read, "Ancient ammo or... medieval disguise?"

Nick read the contents on the sword while Lester replied with, "Any would do."

"We're doing..." said Nick while still deciding. "Medieval disguise. I think it'll be easier for you to complete this."

"Fine," said Lester. "Medieval disguise it is."

The two left the area.

-Crystal Area-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were walking towards the lake. They saw two pink figures lying on the cold ground.

"Oh my gosh! Is that another team?" said Kelly.

"I believe so," said Lilly. "We have to beat them."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were still on the ground.

"Last two minutes, Car," said Janelle. "And we're off."

"I know, I know," replied Cara.

Suddenly, the two housemaids came.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Hi girls," greeted Lilly.

"Hello," said Janelle.

"What happened?" asked Kelly curiously.

"We failed," said Cara. "Prepare for battle."

"What?" said Kelly.

A holographic computer screen just popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" said Kelly.

"Battle you said?" said Lilly, making sure.

The two on the floor just nodded simultaneously.

Computer Virus said in a robotic voice, "GR33T1NG5 R4C3R5. 1 4M C0MPUT3R V1RU5. Y0U MU5T D3F34T M3 1N 0RD3R T0 34RN Y0UR N3XT C7U3."

"Oh, I see," reacted Kelly.

Computer Virus said, "1 MU5T 60NV3RT MY537F T0 R34D4873 M0D3 F1R5T."

There were computer sounds running for ten seconds. Afterwards, Computer Virus has transformed its voice into a female-sounding computer voice.

"Hello. Lilly &amp; Kelly detected. Please prepare for battle," said Computer Virus. "But first, I will tell you the simple rules. Your goal is to defeat whatever virus I send to you. In this task, you will be allowed to use your Pokémon attacks. After successfully defeating three of them, I will be reading to you your next clue. Are you ready?"

"Yes mam!" said Lilly confidently.

"We're ready!" added Kelly with confidence.

"Well then, let the battle begin," said Computer Virus.

Computer Virus opened its own music application. The Computer Virus battle music started playing.

Computer Virus said, "Two Goo-balls appeared."

A green and a blue ball of gooeyness without any eyes came out from the computer screen.

Meanwhile on the other Computer Virus...

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

Computer Virus said, "Your penalty time is up. You will now receive your next clue. But first, answer this question."

There was a short pause.

"Roadblock, which of you can sea the solution of this lake night puzzle?" read Computer Virus.

"My turn," said Cara.

Computer Virus printed out their roadblock clue on a sheet of rough cloth. Afterwards, it disappeared, leaving two maxim tomatoes on the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I can't swim," said Cara.

"Well, I can't swim either," said Janelle.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Psybeam!" shouted Kelly with a lot of her power.

Computer Virus said, "Kelly gave Blue Goo-ball 77 damage points."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Let's just see how things'll go," said Cara, trying not to lose hope.

The two were shown leaving, heading to the darkest part of Crystal Area, the lake.


	29. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 5

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

Harv &amp; Clairene were both finishing their 17 by 17 layer. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were almost completing their 19 by 19 layer.

"They're catching up!" said Harv.

"I know," said Clairene. "And it's getting colder."

"I noticed that too," said Harv.

-Old Castle-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on medieval disguise**

A team member in a knight's armor in the shape of a Flareon reached and rang the bell.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

The camera showed the other team member in a knight's armor in the shape of a Scizor.

"It's time to go," said Lester, leaving the waiting station.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara got the T-shaped magnet and a pink jewelamp.

"Good luck, Cara!" cheered Janelle loudly.

Her voice was loud enough for the other team not far behind to hear.

-Merosas-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The show's editors made the camera's view look as if it were from Natt's perspective. His eyes opened, and he blinked a few times. He saw Harl looking straight to his eyes.

"Glad you're awake now, buddy," said Harl.

"Uh... what happened?" asked Natt.

"Mister Pink Octopus actually came to rescue us, because he and his colleagues saw our flying saucer sink."

"Oh wow, how kind! Where is... he?"

"He left already, and I thanked him too. He brought us to the coast, where our new spaceship is parked."

"So who... how was I rescued?"

"Oh, they have some technology saying that you would be awake after a certain amount of time."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour or two."

"What!? We better hurry or... we're also last anyway... but there might be hope. Let's go!"

"Let's get a map first."

"Okay, then we leave. Asap!"

"Yes sir!"

-Outer Space-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Where on the universe have you brought us?" raged Romana upon waking up.

Ben replied, "We're about to enter a wormhole. If you strangle me to death we will end up in a black hole and you will be sorry for your dear life."

"Hmph! I'll strangle you once we get there."

"Yes, Ma."

Ben &amp; Romana's spaceship entered the wormhole teleporting them to the Nintendo Universe.

-Outer Space-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle snored loudly while Carol piloted their hovercraft.

"This will take some more time," said Carol upon seeing an "under construction" sign in her way.

She turned their hovercraft to the right.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

From the sky, a circular disc spaceship lands on the green meadows. The door opens and two Kecleons came out from the spaceship.

"I'm ready," said Iris.

"And I'm ready whenever you are," said Napoleon.

The two jumped out of the spaceship together. Napoleon took out a clue and ripped open its envelope.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

The couple read together, "Make your way to the Sub-tree Cultural Center where a Junior Poppy Brother will hand you your next clue."

"We're ready to go!" said Iris.

"And today is the day we're gonna come in..." said Napoleon.

"Uh..."

"Third you think? Because Lea &amp; Glace might've been first, and Nick &amp; Lester would probably become second."

"I think so then. Yeah!"

"Third it is! We'll not let ourselves become losers."

"Yeah!"

The two went inside the abyssal slide which would lead them to the first area of Great Cave Offensive, the Sub-tree.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – attempting fast forward**

The hand duo were halfway through their 18 by 18 layer. The couple were a fourth complete with their 16 by 16 layer.

"I'm getting really tired," said Clairene.

"Me too," said Harv. "I wanna take a break, but the two hands might finish before us."

"I know. Do you wanna just stop and go to the main route? We'll eventually run out of power."

"As much as I don't want to go to the main route, we have to."

The Waddle Doo owner gave each of them a hug. The couple also hugged each other afterwards. The Waddle Doo gave each of them ice cream. The couple thanked him then left. As the couple left the scene and the ice cream parlor, the two gloves hi-fived again, without even finishing their work once again.

-Old Castle-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on medieval disguise**

Lester was still walking around the castle, looking for Nick and the bell.

"It's hot in here!" Lester complained loudly.

Before turning left on the next corner, somebody shouted, "Halt!"

Lester turned around to see that a knight has caught him.

"Get back to work," the knight said. "I'm sending you to the lobby!"

The knight that caught Lester sent him to the lobby.

-Crystal Area-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

The two were shown eating the maxim tomatoes. Lilly picked up rough sheet of cloth that came from Computer Virus.

"I thought the puzzle was perfect for me," said Lilly. "I should've realized that the pun indicated that I have to swim."

"Don't worry, Lil," said Kelly. "You can get this job done soon. I'm pretty sure the fairy types are also struggling."

"Hmmm..." said Lilly. "You have a point. We won't be last-for-sure that way."

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Still can't find it?" asked Janelle.

Cara said, "No luck here."

Cara dove down again and tried looking for the metallic disc.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th**

"Hey kids!" Fatty Whale said in a majestic voice, "Captain Whale has a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" said Clairene in a cute and happy tone.

"It's... your next clue! The Travelokirby Roaming Gnome!" continued Fatty Whale in a majestic voice.

"Awesome!" said Harv.

"Thank you Captain Whale!" said the couple in unison.

"It is my pleasure!" ended Fatty Whale majestically before disappearing.

-Sub-tree-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The cultural bamboo dance was about to end. Once it ended, the leader gave them their next clue.

"Thank you!" said Iris &amp; Napoleon.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"We can't take the fast forward anymore," said Napoleon.

"So it's the lake then," said Iris.

The two left the area.

-Merosas-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were not shown on how they got their map, but they got it anyway. The two were inside their new spaceship.

"We must leave now," said Natt. "There's still a slight bit of hope left for us."

"Aye aye captain!" said Harl.

The spaceship was shown leaving the watery fuchsia planet.

-Old Castle-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on medieval disguise**

Nick was on the top part of the castle, waiting for Lester.

Nick said to the camera, "It's been a while now."

The scene showed the hallways of Old Castle. Lester was walking towards the same corner when all of a sudden...

"Halt!" shouted a knight nor far behind him.

"Great," murmured Lester in sarcasm.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly tried diving down but raised her head up right away. Cara was still looking for the clue.

Kelly said, "Lil, can you do it?"

"I don't wanna say I can't finish it, but all I know is I can't swim. I'm a cat!" replied Lilly.

"Hmmm... we can't take a penalty now can we?"

"No way! I'm gonna finish this roadblock."

"Okay. As you wish."

Cara was shown finding one of the metal discs on one of the maze trenches. She went up to breathe, and tell Janelle at the same time.

Cara shouted, "I found it!"

"Good job, Car!" said Janelle.

As Cara went down, she almost lost the clue. She used the magnet to help her make the disc move out of the maze. Lilly tried practicing swimming. She went up to breathe.

"I have to try," Lilly said to the camera before diving back down to the chill waters.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"The Travelokirby Roaming Gnome!" said Fatty Whale in a majestic voice.

"Nice!" commented Napoleon.

"Cool!" commented Iris.

"Thank you!" said the couple in unison.

"Not a problem!" ended Fatty Whale majestically before disappearing.

Iris &amp; Napoleon read the bottom part, then went inside the tunnel.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Cara went up for air, while Lilly searched for the clue frantically.

Janelle said to Kelly, "Is that another team?"

"A what!?" said the surprised Kelly.

-Crystal Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two were walking slowly under the "night sky."

Clairene said, "This is so beautiful! I wanna go here on our honeymoon!"

"Calm down, cupcake," said Harv with a smile. "I know there are a lot of places that you want to visit."

Before their conversation could go on further, the computer screen popped out.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

**Lilly – on roadblock**

The two members who sat out for this roadblock kept chatting.

"I thought we're the last teams here," said Kelly.

"No we're not, but I'm surprised that they came," said Janelle. "They must've failed the fast forward."

"The fast forward?"

"Yeah, it must've been hard."

"Oh Arceus."

"Oh my Cara, this must be hard too."

"So I think it's wise that Lilly told me not to go to the fast forward."

"I think she has a point. She doesn't wanna risk taking it."

Lilly came up from the surface. Janelle yawned while waiting for Cara.

Lilly said, "This is hard."

"Take your time. There's a team behind us," replied Kelly.

"Really!?"

"Harv &amp; Clairene might've failed the fast forward."

"Woah! See! That's why I don't like taking fast forwards."

"Just take your time for now. They won't be able to finish Computer Virus off that fast."

The camera showed the action with Computer Virus from afar. Both kids were shown being knocked out by one chubby dog creature.

"That thirty minutes has got to be pain," said Janelle to the camera.

-Crystal Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Both of them were sitting down on the ground, while drinking from their water bottles.

"We're no match to that fatty," said Harv.

"Even if we outnumber it," said Clairene.

The two each ate a maxim tomato that was given to them after the short battle.

-Old Castle-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on medieval disguise**

By this time, Lester was walking towards the same corner again, but since he already knew what's going to happen, he posed like an empty knight armor by the wall. The same knight walked by. He walked from one end of the hallway to the other. He looked at Lester's armor for a while, then he continued walking, then he turned on the corner, where he disappeared. Lester continued by turning left upon reaching the corner. He arrives at a hallway with a narrow roof. On his right is the wall and on the left is a hole, both above and below. Beside the "hole" is another hallway. He walked forward and reached a narrow spiraling staircase. He then thought for a while about what might happen. So he posed on the wall near the staircase. Soon after, two knights talking about politics walked past him. Lester continued up the stairs after that.

On the roof area...

Nick said, "Lester is taking up a lot of time. I can't blame him for this, because he was exhausted after that fast forward."

Nick heard the sound of someone tapping his armor's back. He looked back to see Lester finally arriving.

"I knew you'd come!" said Nick.

Lester, while wearing a knight's armor, was shown ringing the big bell.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Their instructor appeared and gave them their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

Nick read, "Make your way to the Garden Area where you must find and deliver a treasure chest to Wham Bam Rock."

"I wanna get out of this thing!" complained Lester loudly.

"Then take it off, and let's go."

"How 'bout you?"

"Nah, I wanna keep it."

"But isn't it...?"

"So what? We have a leg to finish. Let's go!"

"Wait!"

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara was still under the water, looking for the disc that she lost clumsily.

Cara went up and said in a loud voice, "Janelle, I lost the disc."

"What!?" replied Janelle loudly.

"I said, I LOST THE DISC."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Do you think I am?"

"No?"

"Then I lost the disc."

Meanwhile with the other team at the roadblock site...

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly flailed like she can't swim, because she really can't.

Kelly told her, "Lil, calm down."

"I can't!" said Lilly.

**Cara – on roadblock**

The two were replying each other loudly.

Cara said, "OKAY?"

"COME AGAIN?" said Janelle.

"I said, I THOUGHT THE DISC WAS STILL ON THE MAGNET."

"THEN GO BACKTRACK IT."

"I did, and I CAN'T find it!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, I DID, but I CAN'T FIND IT."

"Oh! That seems impossible!"

"But I can't find it!"

"What?"

Cara facepalmed out of slight frustration, but she tried keeping calm though.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

"If we wanna get out of here..." said Kelly, who was not able to finish the whole sentence.

"I'm not taking any penalty, Kel," interrupted Lilly.

"Then how long are we staying here?"

"We will get out, once I get this done."

**Cara – on roadblock**

"WHAT?" replied Janelle loudly.

Cara facepalmed again and just dove down.

-Crystal Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two sat down patiently as they waited for their time penalty to finish.

"Look who's here!" said Harv.

"Oh my gosh!" said Clairene.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two were walking when they saw the kiddie couple all of a sudden.

"Oh my glossary!" said Iris in surprise. "Hi kids!"

"Hey kids!" said Napoleon in surprise as well.

"Hey!" replied Harv &amp; Clairene.

"How long have you been here?" asked Napoleon.

"We're just waiting out our penalty," said Harv. "Prepare for a battle."

"A battle?" said Iris.

The computer screen popped out about two seconds after.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We gotta be close," said Ben while piloting the spaceship.

"Get ready to be strangled, monsieur," said Romana as she prepared herself, with make-up.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle snored so loud that nothing can be heard from what Carol is supposed to be saying. There was a fart heard all of a sudden, and Carol covered her face.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was so funny... that I requested it to be shown on TV," said Carol while laughing hysterically.

"How dare you?" said Giselle grumpily.

"After treating me like that earlier today? You know the taste of payback, right?"

"You are so..."

The editors decided not to show anything else that happened in that confessional.

-Outer Space-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"We are far from our destination, captain," said Harl.

"I understand, but we must get there no matter what," said Natt.

"Aye aye, captain!" said Harl with a salute.

The flying saucer continued moving.

-Crystal Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th**

Their penalty was up. They got up and answered the question.

"I'll do it for you, cupcake," said Harv.

The roadblock clue was printed out.

"Good luck!" said both kids to their allies.

"Thank you!" replied both of their allies while fighting a giant book monster.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"I can't find it, I might as well get a new one," said Cara as she came up from below.

She dove down again and started all over by looking for a new disc.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

"This is it I guess," said Lilly while looking down from the surface.

Her gray jewelamp was on top of a maze trench. She can see a shiny gray disc not far from her jewelamp. She took the T-magnet and dove down.

**Harv – on roadblock**

"Good luck, cinnamon!" said Clairene.

Harv mouthed a "thank you" and saluted to her. He dove down with his T-magnet and bright green jewelamp.

-Garden Area-

The place is a cloudy one, with lots of leaves, vines, beanstalks, and those kinds of stuff. Treasure chests are scattered around the area. At one part, a Scizor and an armored Flareon were wandering around.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Here's our treasure chest," said Nick as he spot one. "You have to carry it with me."

"Oh man!" complained Lester.

"You have to, I can't carry it alone."

"Oh great. At least we're getting rest after all these."

"Hopefully, we do."

The two carried the treasure chest with two limbs each.

-Crystal Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Computer Virus said, "Big Book received 75 damage points. Iris &amp; Napoleon defeated Big Book."

The couple hi-fived.

Computer Virus said, "Pale Mannequin appeared."

"How can a mannequin live?" asked Iris.

"It's a virus, from Computer Virus," replied Napoleon.

Iris said, "Ancientpower!"

Rocks were thrown to the glowing faceless mannequin.

Computer Virus said, "Iris gave Pale Mannequin 46 damage points."

"I'm getting tired, my lovely poet," said Iris.

"Psybeam!" yelled Napoleon.

Pinkish-Purplish rings were thrown to the creepy opponent.

Computer Virus said, "Napoleon gave Pale Mannequin 59 damage points."

"What's next?" said Iris softly.

Computer Virus said, "Pale Mannequin use limb throw."

The creepy thing threw several limbs from its body as its limbs regenerate.

"AAAHHH!" shrieked Iris.

Computer Virus said, "Pale Mannequin gave Napoleon 57 damage points and gave Iris 88 damage points."

"Substitute!" shouted Iris.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"That was completely stupid," said Cara before diving down again.

She wasn't able to find her old disc still, and she can't find a new one either.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly went up for air. She went down afterwards and resumed her work on bringing the metal disc to the end of the maze. She placed the jewelamp in front of her, while pushing it with the T-magnet, which was carrying the disc.

**Harv – on roadblock**

Harv's face was under the surface. He was floating with his back over the surface of the water while trying to look for the clue.

-Garden Area-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The clue dropped from above as they reached Wham Bam Rock's home. They left the treasure chest there and Nick went to pick the clue up from the ground.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 2nd**

Nick read, "Make your way to the End Chamber of Great Cave Offensive. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

_"Teams must now make their way by mine cart to the End Chamber of Great Cave Offensive. Behind this chamber is a room with an elevator which can bring anyone back to the surface and out of Great Cave Offensive. Inches away from this elevator is where teams must check-in, because it is the pit stop for this leg if the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"I wanna rest!" whined Lester.

The two left for the pit stop.

-Crystal Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Two maxim tomatoes were on the ground.

"We're brains over brawn," said Napoleon before drinking some water.

"Twenty minutes can't be bad," said Iris. "At least we defeated the first one."

"Yeah," replied Napoleon.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Harv – on roadblock**

Harv went down after getting some air. He dove down as he searched for a clue in the dark maze. He moved his bright green jewelamp around in order to help him find a clue.

Clairene cheered, "You can find it! I know you can, and I know you will."

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Kelly cheered, "You got this, Lil!"

Lilly was still moving the jewelamp and pushing the T-magnet alternately under the surface. It can be seen that she was having a hard time doing those alternately, but slowly, there's progress.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Eyes on the prize Car!" Janelle cheered.

Cara still kept looking for a disc underwater. She was carrying her jewelamp around, when she suddenly realized that she forgot her magnet. She went up for air.

"Did you find it?" asked Janelle.

"No, and I lost the magnet," replied Cara.

"What!? How could you?"

"I was carrying the light around, then I felt like something is missing."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry, I'll look for it."

"You better look for it. A new magnet is fifteen minutes of waiting at the pit stop."

"I know! That's why I'm looking for it."

Cara dove back down to look for the magnet she just lost. Janelle noticed that she left her pink jewelamp on the spot where she was a while ago, since it was glowing pink from underwater.

Janelle said, "Cara! You forgot your light."

After about ten seconds, Janelle saw the pink light moving once more.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

They were shown getting off from the mine cart they rode.

"We're here!" shouted Lester in relief.

After leaving the mine cart, they entered the narrow hallway, which led them to the small chamber. The two walked towards Ryder.

"Woohoo!" said Nick in relief.

The two of them were obviously tired. The volume from the loud music from the speakers were lowered. The Waddle Dee with the bandanna played a short portion of the Great Cave Offensive anthem with his bamboo flute. After playing the short tune, he said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"I felt like a piece of ***t being dragged around today," complained Lester.

Nick said, "I... I'm just tired. Simply tired."

"Well... Nick &amp; Lester, you should be happy for yourselves because this is your highest placement yet," said Ryder. "Nick &amp; Lester, you are team number two!" ended Ryder.

**Nick &amp; Lester — 2nd place = 5:47 PM**

The two hi-tenned in satisfaction after a tiring day.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Meanwhile, while there's a snoring background sound, Carol saw Pop Star just below.

"Oh thank Arceus! We're finally here," said Carol in excitement.

Carol made the saucer descend in an average speed.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Ben made the saucer descend as well.

"Look at that!" said Romana while looking outside. "We have company!"

"Ooh!" said Ben in an interested tone.

Romana remained still by the window. The camera showed a moving image of a small flying saucer descending down below.

"Let's beat them!" said Romana with determination.

"That's the spirit Ma!" Ben replied.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The first among two teams landed on Pop Star. Carol got a glimpse of another saucer stationed outside. She stopped the spaceship's engine and opened the door.

"Giselle! Giselle! Wake up! Wake up you hungry mammal! Wake up!" said Carol.

Carol kept shaking Giselle continuously in order to wake her up. Carol then heard a voice of an engine being turned off. Afterwards, she heard the sound of an opening spaceship door. Her eyes widened upon hearing that.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Ben stopped the engine and saw two other flying saucers outside. Romana picked up her bag and the fanny pack.

"Now that we're here, I'm going to strang..!" said Romana.

"Let's do it outside, please?" said Ben while carrying his bag up.

"Fine!"

"Wait a minute, there's still a team racing with us."

"What!? I mean, oh yeah. In that case, I'll strangle you once we get to the pit stop."

"What!? Hmph! Fine."

The two left the saucer. Ben got the clue and read it aloud.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

Ben read, "Make your way to the Sub-tree Cultural Center where a Junior Poppy Brother will hand you your next clue."

"I will hold my anger for now because there's another team behind us. Woohoo! Mwahahaha! Ahaha!" said Romana crazily.

The two went inside the cave.


	30. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 6

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol heard what Romana said and worried more.

"Hurry up, Gis!" called Carol.

Carol, who's running out of patience and is also pressured in the situation, decided to roll Giselle out instead. She struggled doing so, but she rolled her out of the spaceship successfully. Surprisingly, Giselle was still asleep.

"Why does she always get deep sleeps?" wondered Carol.

Carol turned around to get all of their bags. Since she thought that the things in the bag aren't fragile, and at the same time, she thought that their bags' outer layers are strong enough, she threw all the bags out of the saucer.

Carol sighed and said, "We left at sunrise... and now, the sun is on its way down."

She jumped off the saucer after a short while.

Carol resumed, "Giselle! Wake up!"

Giselle snorted and then resumed snoring.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Carol.

Carol took a falling leaf from the forest beside the entrance. She went back to Giselle and used it to tickle her nose. After a while, Giselle sneezed on Carol's face and woke up.

"That was gross, but you're awake now!" Carol said.

"What the hell!?" said Giselle.

"We're in a race, and we're here now."

"Oh... okay then."

Giselle got up and took a clue from the nearby cluebox. She ripped open the envelope and read it aloud. Carol was at the background picking up all their bags.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 8th**

Giselle read, "Make your way to the Sub-tree Cultural Center where a Junior Poppy Brother will hand you your next clue."

"Alright, let's go," said Carol.

"Go where?"

"There, inside the cave."

"What!?"

"Yes, cave."

"But but... but..."

"You have to."

"But but but... but but...!"

"Come on, Gis."

"But I don't wanna go in!"

"You have to! Come on."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"

"Giselle, stop acting like a crybaby and get in that cave!"

"I DON'T WANNA GET IN THERE!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Then you leave me with my second to the last choice!"

"NO! WHATEVER IT IS: NO!"

Carol tried pushing Giselle to the hole or entrance.

Giselle said, "THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL MAKE ME GET IN THERE!"

"You're gonna be wrong this time," said Carol.

Carol still kept trying. Giselle somehow planted her hooves to the ground.

"I'm still trying!" said Carol with a tone.

"YOU SHALL NOT SUCCEED!" raged Giselle.

"Then you leave me with no other choice," said Carol.

Giselle didn't move her legs while Carol went to get something from the bag. Carol took it out and sprayed it on Giselle's face. Giselle looked surprised and blinked for a while.

"That will give me enough time," said Carol.

Giselle kept blinking for the next few seconds. It was like she forgot every single thing at the moment. While she kept blinking, Carol led her to the cave's hole. Giselle went in first before Carol, who was carrying all their bags.

-Sub-tree-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The cultural bamboo dance just started.

Romana said, "Hurry up dancing!"

"Ma, that's being disrespec..." said Ben.

"Shut the ***k up, Benjiboy!"

"Ma, they won't catch up to us. Trust me."

"They will! I know they will!"

The couple argued a little more. They received their next clue after the dance.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

"We're done with the fast forward," said Ben. "So we have to go to... the lake."

The two left the area.

-Outer Space-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were still inside their spaceship. They were the only team in outer space during this time.

Natt said, "I wonder how things will go once we get there."

"It will be completely fine! No Ryder telling us we're done for. I have a feeling that it will be a non-elimination leg today," said Harl.

"How sure are you?"

"It's a gut feeling, so I'm not sure."

"Hmmm... you're right."

"So are we near the place?"

"Not yet. Still lots of light years away."

-Crystal Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 6th**

"Who should do it?" asked Iris about the roadblock.

"I think I should," replied Napoleon. "That way, we can catch up to them."

"Are you sure? I've only done one roadblock."

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, if not, I have to do a lot of roadblocks next time."

"Okay, good luck my lovely librarian!"

"Thank you, my lovely poet! I shall not fail you."

Iris and Napoleon exchanged flying kisses. The two ran down to the lake's perimeter, where some action was happening.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Cara!" Janelle called in a loud voice. "Cara!"

Cara went up for air and said, "Yeah?"

"Did you find the magnet?"

"Not yet, but it's got to be here."

"Of course it's in there."

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly went up for air.

"I can see the maze's exit!" said Lilly.

"Great job, Lil!" cheered Kelly.

Lilly moved the T-magnet with the disc sticking below. She decided to leave her jewelamp behind for now.

**Harv – on roadblock**

Harv went up for air.

Harv said, "I see the disc!"

"Great job, cupcake!" said Clairene.

Harv went down to get the disc with the provided magnet.

**Iris – on roadblock**

Iris went to get the necessary stuff for this roadblock.

"You got this, my lovely librarian!" cheered Napoleon.

The two exchanged flying kisses once more.

Iris went to the water with her T-magnet and bright red jewelamp.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly got up from the water with the disc on her paws.

"You did great, Lil!" cheered Kelly.

Kelly hugged the wet Lilly, who shook off the water from her fur after the hug. Kelly read the clue on the disc.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd**

Kelly read, "Make your way to the Old Castle and find the room occupied by three knights."

"Castle under the cave eh?" reacted Lilly.

The two left the area and entered the nearby tunnel.

**Harv – on roadblock**

Harv decided to leave his jewelamp behind, in order to focus his movements on the metal disc on the other end of the magnet.

**Iris – on roadblock**

Iris saw a metal disc right away with the help of her bright red jewelamp.

"Found it!" said Iris.

"Great job, my lovely librarian! I love you!" said Napoleon.

"I love you too my lovely poet!" replied Iris.

Iris used her T-magnet to get the clue sticking around throughout the maze.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Cara!" called Janelle. "What's happening?"

"I just found my magnet," said Cara as she went up for air.

"You found what?"

"The magnet!"

"Oh! You better hurry. The others are finishing their work."

"Okay."

Cara went back down to continue her work.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

"The Travelokirby Roaming Gnome!" said Fatty Whale in a majestic voice.

"Shut up fatty pie!" reacted Romana while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about my 'mom,'" said Ben. "She's undergoing..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure," said Romana, snatching the gnome from the whale.

The whale made a huge splash as he disappeared. Both Ben &amp; Romana got wet.

"Hey!" said Ben. "She's unaffected from it! And I am affected from it!"

"Sorry!" said Fatty Whale from afar.

Fatty Whale dove down again after apologizing.

"I look gorgeous!" said Romana as her skin shined from the splashed water. "Now let's go."

The wet couple entered the tunnel, leaving the lake.

-Sub-tree-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle blinked for the last time. She shook her head and looked at Carol, and then looked at their surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Giselle.

"In a forest," replied Carol.

"Are you sure? This might be the cave."

"You think? How sure are you?"

"Carol! You can't just fool me like that!"

"I'm not fooling you. This is really a forest."

"What happened then?"

"We went out of the saucer, and headed to the forest instead."

"Oh really?"

Carol didn't answer her anymore, since they've reached the cultural dance area of Sub-tree. The two watched the Junior Poppy Brothers lift their feet up above the moving bamboo sticks. Once the dance was over, the leader gave them their next clue.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Carol ripped open the envelope and read their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 8th**

"Look! A fast forward!" said Giselle.

"Oh sure, why not?" said Carol. "Wai-wai-wait... We're already last. The fast forward would've been taken already."

"And since we're last, why not just go there and check, before we move on?"

"... Fine!"

The two left for the ice cream parlor.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Cara!" called Janelle. "Have you found the clue?"

After a few seconds, Cara went up for air and said, "No."

"Shoot!" said Janelle softly.

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Iris – on roadblock**

The two went up for air, and at the same time, they discussed about a plan.

"Hey Harv," called out Iris.

"Hey!" replied Harv.

"I have an idea for us to work together."

"Okay, so what do you propose?"

"I say one of us handle these two magnets, while the other one will swim around and look for the maze's exit."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll look around underwater."

"Then that means I'm in charge of the magnets."

Meanwhile at the lake's perimeter, their teammates saw them working together.

"It's cool that we're working together again," said Clairene.

"Yeah, that way, we can beat Cara &amp; Janelle here," said Napoleon.

"Hi-five!" said Clairene.

The two members waiting hi-fived.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 8th**

While Carol was reading the clue about the fast forward, Giselle kept annoying her.

"See? I told you! I told you! Hah! I knew it! Hahaha!" said Giselle.

"Okay, let's get this done as soon as we can, and we'll be outta here in no time," Carol said.

"Alright then!" replied Giselle.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

The two took ice cream scoopers and made ice cream scoops quickly. The two worked really fast in scooping the ice cream and in placing them on the wooden tray on the floor.

"It's so cold here," said Carol.

"Shut up and work, Carol," said Giselle. "There's no time to complain when you are in risk of elimination."

"Geez... you're right."

"Hah!"

"Shush now. At least we're working fast."

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Iris – on roadblock**

"I know where to go now," said Harv. "Follow me."

Iris nodded and moved the two magnets with her.

**Cara – on roadblock**

Janelle said, "Oh man, we should've collaborated with them too. Too bad Cara doesn't have the clue yet."

Cara went up for air.

"Have you found any?" asked Janelle to Cara.

Cara replied, "No. No luck at all."

"We better hurry before the others come, if there are others."

"Okay."

"You gotta get this done soon. I'm getting really worried now."

Cara didn't hear what Janelle said after she replied, because she already went underwater after saying okay.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

The two already finished three-fourths of their 20 by 20 base.

Carol said, "We're not yet halfway, but we know we're almost there. Right Gis?"

Carol looked at Giselle to see her eating a scoop of bubblegum ice cream.

"Come on!" reacted Carol. "Really?"

Giselle wiped her mouth with her tongue and continued scooping ice creams. Carol also resumed scooping with her.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Iris – on roadblock**

Iris and Harv got the clues out of the maze. They took the clues that were sticking on their respective magnets.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" said Clairene.

Harv and Clairene hugged each other in a cute way.

"Oh my lovely librarian, such sweet success came to us," said Napoleon.

Iris and Napoleon also hugged each other.

**Cara – on roadblock**

Janelle said to the camera, "My heart is beating fast. She better finish or it'll beat faster. I'm really worried getting worried now."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 4th / 5th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th / 5th**

The four team members read the text on the discs altogether. Only Clairene was reading with her eyes.

Iris and Napoleon both read, "Make your way to the Old Castle..."

"... And find the room occupied by three knights," continued Harv.

The two teams went to the tunnel nearby, leaving the lake.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Oh my Arceus! Cara!" yelled Janelle.

Cara went up for air and said, "I will find it too, okay?"

"The three teams were behind us, but they left us behind now."

"I'll get this done soon. Now please stop calling me, or I'll never finish. Okay?"

"Oh fine, but I'm panicking."

"Janelle, just chillax. Lie down on the ground, and look at the starry ceiling."

"Alright. I'll follow your advice."

Cara went back down with her searching while Janelle lay down on the cold blue crystalline ground.

"She's right," said Janelle to herself. "The ceiling is beautiful after all."

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two were walking in a moderate speed, when suddenly, a holographic computer screen popped out of nowhere.

Computer Virus said in a robotic voice, "GR33T1NG5 R4C3R5. 1 4M C0MPUT3R V1RU5. Y0U MU5T D3F34T M3 1N 0RD3R T0 34RN Y0UR N3XT C7U3."

Romana rolled her eyes then prepared for battle and said, "Bring it on, b*t**!"

Ben dropped his bag down and took something out from the inside of the bag.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

The two already finished three-fourths of their 19 by 19 layer.

"It's still fun," said Carol. "We are not getting any tired. Right Gis?"

Giselle was eating another scoop of ice cream. This time, she ate a sweet corn ice cream scoop.

"Gis!" said Carol. "Haven't you learned your lesson from last leg? The pancake?"

"No," said Giselle. "When I want to eat, I eat!"

"No wonder you always get sent away from non-eating areas."

"Of course! I do what I want, and they can't stop me. They can shove me out of the library, but they can't stop me from eating."

"Gis, we were on an important task that time."

"Let's just get back to scoopin', alright?"

Carol remained silent. After a short while, The chimes rang and two big glove figures entered the ice cream parlor.

"Such weird customers," mumbled Giselle.

Carol looked at the huge hands and then to Giselle.

"I wonder where their mouths are," said Giselle.

Carol went back to scooping.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

A big blast of water was released by Romana. Ben, who has temporarily turned himself into a Mega Blaziken, was standing in a distance from Romana while wearing a fierce face.

Computer Virus said, "Burning Dragon received 136 damage points. Ben &amp; Romana defeated Burning Dragon."

"Sweet!" said Romana.

Computer Virus said, "Midget Kraken appeared."

"Hah! That?" reacted Romana confidently.

Ben said in a very fierce way, "BLAST BURN!"

Fiery explosions were across the field on the kraken's side.

Computer Virus said, "Ben gave Midget Kraken 102 damage points."

"IRON TAIL!" shouted Romana aloud.

Romana's tail shined. It hit the kraken hard enough.

Computer Virus said, "Romana gave Midget Kraken 87 damage points."

"This is one tough midget," said Ben.

-Old Castle-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two entered the hall where three knights are holding a shiny metal sword each. The swords were all pointing upwards.

"We're not dueling them are we?" Kelly asked softly.

Lilly didn't answer her. They stopped walking, and one knight showed them the sword with their next clue engraved on it. That knight approached the other two knights. They formed as if three people are having a conversation. They shuffled the swords like how they did so earlier, sword on left hand thrown to the left or sword on the right hand thrown to the right. They also exchange their swords by throwing them across each other from time to time.

Post-leg confessional:

"The sword swapping was my favorite part of the leg!" exclaimed Kelly. "I love watching them do that, and I wish I can do that too."

Lilly reacted, "Wow Kel! I'll tell you this early that that's easier said than done."

_Back to the race..._

At the end of the swords' shuffling, the three knights faced away from each other. They faced their sheathed swords down and waited for the team's choice.

One of the knights spoke, "Choose the sword to your success."

Lilly &amp; Kelly picked the sword held by the knight at the left. He unsheathed his sword and their clue was revealed. He handed the team their next clue, the sword.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd**

Lilly read one side of the sword while Kelly read the other.

"This one says paintball," said Kelly. "Which do you think is easier?"

Lilly said, "I think the paintball is easier, and faster."

"Okay, paintball it is," said Kelly.

The two left the hall.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

Janelle got bored after some time, so she started talking to herself.

Janelle said, "I wonder... is our world as flat as a map, or is it as crooked as an old Wigglytuff's wrinkly skin? This world is round! I've never seen one like it."

Meanwhile under the lake, Cara was still searching for a disc. She couldn't find a new one until now, so she kept swimming around on the lake. In fact, the camera zoomed into a dark trench where a grayish circular-shaped object can barely be seen, since the cameramon didn't have a jewelamp.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

The two just finished their 17 by 17 layer.

"Next level," said Carol.

The two worked faster this time around, since they were just informed about having challengers.

Post-leg confessional:

"At work, we need to have a fast mind," said Carol. "We need to work fast, move fast, think fast, act fast, do everything, anything... fast."

"I didn't have a problem with that!" said Giselle.

"Yeah, neither did I," replied Carol.

_Back to the race..._

The two still scooped their ice creams with higher-than-average speeds. Master Hand and Crazy Hand had just placed their tenth scoop on their tray.

-Old Castle-**  
**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

Lilly &amp; Kelly were led to a not-so-wide golden yellow chamber. The room looks quite barren.

"There's got to be some secret wall," said Kelly.

The two kept pushing different parts of the wall, and Kelly was right.

"Hmmm... I think it's because the room is small," said Lilly. "But I think there's at least one in here."

Lilly shot a paintball into the air.

"Hmmm..." said Lilly.

Kelly saw tiny movements on one side of the golden yellow walls, so she shot a paintball to it.

SPAK!

"Aww man!" reacted Chameleo Toe, one of Chameleo Arm's nephews, with a kiddie voice.

"That's one point to Kelly," said Kelly.

"We're not competing against each other," said Lilly.

"Oh yeah!" said Kelly.

Kelly shot a paintball to Lilly's gray fur in a joking manner.

"Ow! Not funny, Kel," said Lilly. "We're racing right now, and we're just doing this for a detour task."

"Aww... okay," said Kelly submissively, who really wanted to play with her best friend.

Post-leg confessional:

"I'm more serious compared to Kelly," said Lilly. "And I don't wanna play around while doing my job."

"But playing while working will be fun. Am I right?" said Kelly.

"I can't say you're wrong, but it's not right to me either," replied Lilly.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"DRAGON TAIL!" shouted Romana loudly while delivering a big blowout to the tall candlestick monster.

Computer Virus said, "Waxlit Wesley received 69 damage points. Ben &amp; Romana defeated Waxlit Wesley. Congratulations! You have defeated three viruses. You will now receive your next clue. Each of you will also receive a maxim tomato. But first, answer this question."

"Hah! What question?" asked Milotic aggressively.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

Computer Virus said and read, "Roadblock, which of you can sea the solution of this lake night puzzle?"

"Hahaha!" said Romana. "I'll take this one, since I think Benjiboy will fail us miserably."

"Good thing you're taking this," said Ben. "I can't swim you know."

Ben devolved himself from his Mega form. Computer Virus somehow printed out their roadblock clue on a sheet of rough cloth. It disappeared right away after printing the clue out. It also left two maxim tomatoes on the ground. Ben &amp; Romana ate one maxim tomato each.

"Those viruses were all wicked!" reacted Ben. "It must be corruption at its finest."

Romana read the clue and said, "This will be a piece of cake! Those two girlaloos haven't arrived yet, and I'm very happy to not see them. Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, I'm glad as well," reacted Ben woodenly. "Now go and get that roadblock done!"

Romana said, "You don't have to tell me what to..."

"Go! Now!" interrupted Ben.

Romana decided not to argue with Ben anymore, so the two just went down to location of the roadblock, the lake.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara went up for air.

"I just remembered that I was given a jewelamp to help me out," said Cara to the camera. "And I forgot to use it funnily."

Cara dove back down. Meanwhile with Janelle, her heart went from relax mode to panic mode. As soon as she saw the models, she couldn't keep calm. She rubbed her face restlessly and walked around and around while sweating nonstop.

"No! No! Aaaaahhhhh! Wahaha! Aiyeeeee!" panicked Janelle strangely.

**Romana – on roadblock**

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Ben to Romana.

"That's none of my concern," said Romana. "I will go and get the clue now."

Romana went down to the lake. Ben sat down on the cold shiny blue ground and waited for her to come back with the clue patiently. Janelle on the other hand was still panicking. This time, she was crawling around and around restlessly. She decided not to call Cara's attention this time so that Cara could focus on completing the roadblock.

-Old Castle-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two teams entered the hall where three knights are holding a shiny metal sword each. The swords were all pointing downwards. Suddenly, three more knights entered the hall. Two of the six knights in the room approached the two teams. They both showed the clue-engraved swords to both teams. Afterwards, all six knights formed a bigger-than-usual circle. They shuffled the swords like earlier, except it looked more confusing this time.

"We'll watch the one on the right," Harv told Iris &amp; Napoleon.

"Got it," replied Napoleon.

The knights threw all the swords across each other at one point. Surprisingly enough, none of the swords hit each other. All six knights caught their swords simultaneously.

"Well that stinks," reacted Clairene.

Instead of facing away from each other, all six knights formed a line afterwards. Iris &amp; Napoleon picked the third one, while Harv &amp; Clairene chose the second one, both of which were from the left. The third knight unsheathed his sword and the clue was revealed.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 4th**

"Yes!" said Iris.

The second knight unsheathed his sword as well, but the sword is clean from any kind of scratches.

"Oh man," reacted Harv.

Iris was reading the clue from the background.

Napoleon approached them and asked, "Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No thanks," said Harv &amp; Clairene at the same time.

"Okay, see ya then!" said Napoleon.

"Bye kids!" said Iris.

"Bye!" replied Harv &amp; Clairene.

Iris said to the camera, "We're doing the medieval one."

Iris &amp; Napoleon left the hall while Harv &amp; Clairene watched two of the six knights leaving the hall. One of the four remaining knights showed them the correct sword and formed a circle with the other three remaining ones.


	31. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 7

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

By this time, the team has finished its 14 by 14 layer.

"Are you getting any tired?" asked Carol.

Giselle was shown eating a peanut butter scoop of ice cream.

"Why do I always catch you eating ice cream?" asked Carol.

"Get back to work," said Giselle as she continued scooping.

Carol resumed scooping as well. Meanwhile, the Hand duo were halfway through with their 18 by 18 layer of ice cream pyramid.

-Old Castle-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on ancient ammo (2/3)**

SPAK!

"Err..." reacted Chameleo Arm.

He wiped off the paint and continued hiding.

"Nice job, Lil!" congratulated Kelly.

The two hi-fived.

"We need three right?" asked Kelly.

"Yes," replied Lilly.

The two continued on.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th**

The knight gave them their clue, the engraved sword.

"Paintball!" reacted Clairene cutely and happily.

"Paintball!" reacted Harv happily and kiddily.

"PAINTBALL!" reacted the two cutely, kiddily, happily, and excitedly.

The two left the hall afterwards.

-Outer Space-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were still inside their spaceship.

Harl said optimistically, "We will make it past this leg."

Natt said, "We still have Arceus with us."

"I wonder... will we ever get a first place after today?"

"... Um... Yes, we will."

"That's it Natt! I knew we can work on it."

The two smiled on each other and continued piloting the hovercraft together.

-Old Castle-**  
**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on medieval disguise**

Two team members were shown walking on the hallway wearing their knight armors. They arrived at the castle's lobby soon after. The instructor told them the rules on the spot.

"Should I go first?" asked Napoleon to Iris.

"Sure my lovely poet," said Iris with a wink.

"Then I'm off to the bell,"said Napoleon before leaving.

Napoleon left the lobby and started their team's progress on the task.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

By this time, the team has finished half of its 12 by 12 layer. Carol saw Giselle eating another ice cream scoop. This time, it's strawberry. Carol decided not to mind her and just continue scooping for their fast forward.

Post-leg Confessional:

**Carol**

"At some point, I gave up telling Giselle again and again not to eat ice cream and keep working. I later on thought that we would be able to finish the task despite her eating ice cream occasionally."

_Back to the race..._

Meanwhile, the Hand duo were halfway through with their 17 by 17 layer of ice cream pyramid.

-Old Castle-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

The two entered the now-larger room with golden yellow walls on some parts.

"So Lilly &amp; Kelly is here," said Clairene after spotting them.

"Let's begin, babe," said Harv.

The two started their search for the chameleons.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on ancient ammo (2/3)**

"So there's another team eh?" reacted Kelly.

"We'll finish ahead of them in this rate," replied Lilly.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

**Romana – on roadblock**

Romana used the magnet to get the clue out of the maze. She had her light blue jewelamp follow her with the help of her tail. She hasn't gotten it out yet, but she found it already. Meanwhile with Cara, she went up for air.

Cara said to herself, "I think I found it."

Cara went back down to see that she found a new disc clue. She used the T-magnet to get it and she accidentally left her jewelamp behind.

-Old Castle-**  
**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on medieval disguise**

"Now that was easy," said Napoleon upon reaching the bell tower of the Old Castle.

Napoleon rang the bell.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

And so, Iris marched out of the lobby and went to look for the bell to reunite with her fiance.

-Old Castle-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on ancient ammo (2/3)**

The teams were still searching for their targets.

"I saw a moving thingy!" Clairene said aloud.

The housemaids looked to a certain direction. Later on, a paintball was shot on Kelly's back.

SPAK!

"Ah! What was that for?" said Kelly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," said Clairene.

SPAK!

Lilly shot the paintball to the wall, and a chameleon appeared.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on ancient ammo (3/3)**

"Argh!" said Chameleo Brain. "I thought I was smart enough."

The chameleon pressed a button on his belt and a clue fell. Lilly picked it up.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd**

Lilly ripped open the envelope and read the clue inside it.

"Blah blah blah garden blah blah blah deliver treasure blah blah," said Lilly.

"Alright Lil! Great job!" Kelly congratulated.

The two hi-fived, then left the area. Meanwhile, a SPAK! can be heard from the surroundings.

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on ancient ammo (1/3)**

"Yes!" said Harv.

"Ow!" said the little Chameleo Thumb cutely.

The chameleon wiped away the paint and disappeared, while the team continued their search for more targets.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Romana – on roadblock**

Romana got her disc out of the maze. She was able to finish the roadblock quickly because of the fact that she is a water type, which means that she can move faster when underwater and she doesn't have to go up for air from time to time.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 6th**

"Here Benjiboy," said Romana as she handed Ben the clue. "Read it. Two teams are behind us now."

"Oh yeah!" said Ben.

Ben was not shown reading the clue anymore. He and Romana were only shown leaving the lake and entering the nearby tunnel.

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara is still navigating her way through the dark maze. She couldn't see much because she accidentally left her jewelamp behind. During this time, Janelle was asleep, due to strange reactions of overpanicking.

-Old Castle-**  
**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon – on medieval disguise**

Iris was gonna go up the stairs to the bell tower, but she saw a knight coming from afar, so she posed for a moment, waited for the knight to walk past her, then resumed up the bell tower.

Meanwhile at the top...

Napoleon said to the camera, "No more sixth or seventh place today. We've made an improvement this leg."

Iris arrived at the top and ringed the bell.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

The two hugged each other, and they received their next clue from the instructor, who just appeared out of nowhere.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 4th**

Napoleon ripped open the envelope and the couple read it together.

They read, "Make your way to the Garden Area where you must find and deliver a treasure chest to Wham Bam Rock."

The two went down to change first. They left Old Castle after that.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

"This is 9 by 9," said Carol.

"Then let's move to the next level," said Giselle.

The Hand duo were still on the fourteen-square layer. Giselle ate a rocky road ice cream.

"Giselle!" said Carol. "You ruined it!"

"The what?" Giselle said with her mouth full.

"The whole bucket of ice cream!"

"So what? I'm gonna finish this on my way to the pit stop anyway. Also, we have enough to buy this in case we need to pay."

"Ugh, whatever! Let's finish this."

Giselle put her ice cream bucket down and continued scooping. Her mouth, inside it and outside it, was full of different colors due to her eating ice cream occasionally.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara still left her jewelamp on a certain portion of the lake, but despite this fact, she got the metal disc out.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 7th**

Cara said, "Janelle! Janelle! I got it!"

Janelle didn't budge. She was asleep and her face was sticking on the floor.

Cara read the clue and dragged Janelle towards the tunnel instead, but before reaching the tunnel, Janelle woke up.

"What happened?" panicked Janelle.

"Let's catch up with them," said Cara optimistically.

The two then hurried out of the Crystal Lake.

-Old Castle-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on ancient ammo (2/3)**

SPAK!

"Yes!" said Clairene softly.

It disappeared right away before it could say anything else.

"How reactionless that thing is," commented Clairene.

Harv shot another one.

SPAK!

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on ancient ammo (3/3)**

"Creeps," Chameleo Finger reacted softly.

He wiped off the paint and pressed a button on his belt. A clue appeared out of nowhere. Harv picked it up, ripped open its envelope, and read it with Clairene.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 5th**

They read, "Make your way to the Garden Area where you must find and deliver a treasure chest to Wham Bam Rock."

"That was fun!" said Clairene. "Let's do it again at home."

"Okay," replied Harv with a smile.

The young couple left Old Castle.

-Garden Area-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"So we've found the treasure chest," said Kelly. "All we have to do now is... carry it."

The duo tried carrying the heavy treasure chest.

"Should we push it instead?" asked Kelly to Lilly.

"You push it," replied Lilly.

"What!? How about you?"

"I'll tie the treasure chest with this rope I found in that tunnel. I'll be pulling it forward."

"Oh!"

"That way, if you push it, we'll get to the end faster."

"Nice idea, Lil!"

"Let's do it."

Lilly tied the rope around the treasure chest. She tried to pull it forward, but only with Kelly's help of pushing was she able to move it normally.

"This is heavier than I thought!" exclaimed Lilly.

-Old Castle-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 6th**

They got the correct sword in one sword swap performance. They were shown reading one side of the engraved sword.

"Paintball," said Ben &amp; Romana at the same time.

They left the lobby afterwards.

-Garden Area-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were not struggling with their treasure chest, but they are getting tired slowly. Lilly was sweating continuously in a fast rate.

"Push!" said Kelly. "Push!"

"There's another team," said Lilly.

Kelly reacted, "Huh? Where?"

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"That one there," said Napoleon, pointing at the nearby treasure chest.

Iris said, "Lilly &amp; Kelly's here too, and it looks like they are having a hard time."

"We won't have it that hard," said Napoleon confidently with a smile.

The two carried the treasure chest with their arm strength.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Gah!" said Lilly. "They'll get ahead of us."

"I think it doesn't matter anymore," said Kelly. "I doubt we're first."

"Aside from that, we have to mind about our placement average."

"I think it doesn't matter."

"Well it matters to me."

"We don't have a choice, ugh! It's too heavy.

-Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – attempting fast forward**

The team was just missing the last two layers.

"Last five!" said Carol.

Giselle ate a French vanilla ice cream scoop.

"Four," said Carol.

The Hand duo was still halfway through with their 9 by 9 layer.

"Three," said Carol. "Two."

Giselle stacked the last ice cream scoop on top.

"And one!" finished Giselle.

The employees of Sub-tree Ice Cream Wonderland clapped and cheered as Carol &amp; Giselle finished the masterpiece.

"Yes!" said Carol.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!" shouted Giselle wildly.

"Now let's make it out of last," said Carol.

The boss handed them their next clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

"Congratulations! You have won the fast forward," read Carol. "Make your way to the End Chamber of Great Cave Offensive by looking for Fatty Whale."

_"Having won the fast forward, Carol &amp; Giselle can now go straight to the pit stop, Great Cave Offensive's End Chamber."_

Giselle ate more of her rocky road ice cream. About a third of it remained on the bucket. Carol didn't mind her anymore and she just shook hands with the Hand duo and the boss of the ice cream parlor.

"Come on, Gis!" called Carol.

"Coming!" Giselle said with her mouth full.

The two exited the ice cream parlor.

Carol asked a Waddle Dee, "Do you know where Fatty Whale is?"

The Waddle Dee pointed to a direction.

"Thanksies!" said Carol. "Hurry up, Giselle!"

"I said I'm coming!" said Giselle while her mouth is full.

Post-leg confessional:

**Giselle**

"That place... is some sort of heaven that I can not explain properly."

-Old Castle-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

"Hyah!" shouted Romana like a ninja as she shot the paintballs randomly around the room. "Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!"

Ben also shot the paintballs randomly around the room. Production wasn't able to think it through properly, that is why their paintball ammo doesn't have a limit. Soon after, Ben and Romana each got a hit.

"Yeah!" said the two together.

They hi-fived upon saying it. Romana wasn't the insane Romana now and it looked like she and Ben are very good friends.

-Garden Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"There we go!" said Napoleon.

They got the treasure chest to the end. Wham Bam Rock made their next clue appear.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon; Currently in 4th**

They read together, "Make your way to the End Chamber of Great Cave Offensive. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

"Weehee!" said Iris.

"I'm excited as well," said Napoleon.

"I wonder what place we'll get this leg." said Iris.

Napoleon said, "I can remember Lea &amp; Glace and Nick &amp; Lester running away from us, so assuming they know how to get here, then we should be at least third, also assuming that everyone else is behind us."

"We did great today my lovely poet."

"I know, my lovely librarian. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too my lovely poet."

The two entered a tunnel and rode one of the mine carts there.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Are you fatty whale?" asked Carol to a huge whale as they arrived at the lake area.

"Why yes that's me!" said Fatty Whale in a majestic voice. "I believe you are the fast forward winners."

The two nodded.

"Then come with me, and I will eat you!" said Fatty Whale majestically.

Since the two knew that he was not serious about eating them, they didn't react in a dumb way. They entered Fatty Whale's mouth, then he closed his mouth. He swam towards some waterfall at the other side of the lake. Of course, he wasn't there yet, but that's where he's heading.

-Old Castle-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on ancient ammo (3/3)**

The chameleon pressed a button on his belt and disappeared after wiping off the paint.

"Piece of cake, Ma!" said Ben.

"I know, haha!" replied Romana

Romana picked up the clue and read it after ripping open its envelope.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

"Let's go," said Romana after reading the clue. "We know there are two teams behind us."

"So we expect a seventh place today, unless we beat someone else," said Ben.

"Yes, mwahaha!" said Romana.

The two left Old Castle. Meanwhile at the lobby, a sword swapping ceremony was just finished.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"That one," said Cara as she pointed on the one in front of them.

The sword was unsheathed by the knight and their clue is revealed to them.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"I say we do paintball," said Janelle.

"Okay," said Cara.

"Let's hope Ben &amp; Romana got lost real bad," said Janelle.

The two left the lobby of Old Castle.

-Garden Area-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We're almost there," said Kelly.

"Yes!" said Lilly.

The two decided to push the treasure chest together instead.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two just arrived Nintendo Universe.

"I think we're getting close," said Natt.

"Yes sir," said Harl.

"I just remembered, we still have the express pass with us."

"Oh yeah! What are we gonna do with it?"

"If we can use it, then we should."

"Roadblock or detour?"

"Depends which one we might waste more time on."

"So we'll just see it when we get there?"

"Yes, right now, I can see Pop Star."

"Where?"

"There. We're almost there."

"Yay! This leg better not end yet."

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

"Let's begin," said Janelle.

The two searched for the chameleons slowly but steadily.

-Garden Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"This treasure chest?" asked Clairene.

"Yeah," replied Harv. "We have no choice but to push it."

"Okay," replied Clairene.

The two pushed their treasure chest in a cute but struggling way. Meanwhile at the other end of the Garden Area, one team managed to finally get it to the end.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

"Alright," said Kelly after reading the clue.

Lilly said, "We're finally at the end of the course."

The two entered the tunnel.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two could hear a big splash. Fatty Whale opened his mouth after that. The two exited his mouth.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

"No problem!" said Fatty Whale majestically. "By the way. Go to the tunnel behind Wham Bam Rock's temple. Ride one of the mine carts and you'll get to the end."

"Okay, thanksies againsies!" said Carol.

The two left the secret watery chamber of the Garden Area.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

A chameleon was hanging on one part of the ceiling. When the two turned around, they saw it still hanging. The two shot paintballs to it, but because it went up and crawled away quickly, the two ended up hitting each other.

"Ack!" said Cara.

"Well..." reacted Janelle.

Cara said, "That's one invincibly invisible chameleon."

They wiped off the paint from their pink furs.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The couple got off the mine cart they had just ridden.

Iris said, "I'm so excited to see Ryder."

"It's 9:36 according to my watch," said Napoleon.

After leaving the mine cart, they entered the narrow hallway, and reached the pit stop, where Ryder, along with the pit stop greeter was waiting for volume from the loud music from the speakers were lowered. The Waddle Dee with the bandanna played a short portion of the Great Cave Offensive anthem with his bamboo flute. After playing the short tune, he said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" said Napoleon.

Iris said, "Thank you so much!"

"We love the culture and its settings."

"This place is absolutely wonderful."

Ryder said in a serious tone, "Iris &amp; Napoleon, I am please to tell you that you are the third team to arrive."

"Wait, what!?" said Iris.

"Oh my gut!" said Napoleon.

Ryder continued, "However, I would like you to check your travel documents before I check you in."

"What!?" said the baffled Iris.

Both team members loud heartbeats could be heard, so the speakers' volumes were raised up again. The two checked their fanny pack. They suddenly realized that none of their passports were there.

"We didn't take it off did we?" asked Napoleon.

"I don't think so," said Iris. "Are they in our bags' pockets?"

The two checked every bags' pockets frantically. They took out their things and double, triple, even quadruple checked each pocket of each bag.

"I don't know how this happened," said Napoleon.

The two placed their things back in the bag. They got up as well.

Ryder said, "Are your travel documents there?"

The two shook their heads worriedly.

"Then unfortunately... you must look for your travel documents first and make it back here before the last team checks in," ended Ryder.

The two nodded and left the pit stop frantically.

"How did we lose them?" asked Iris.

Napoleon said, "I don't know. Why didn't we check earlier?"

"Let's go to the Garden first."

"Yeah, we might've dropped it when we were carrying the treasure chest.

-Nintendo Universe-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Captain Nattello, are we landing yet?" asked Harl.

"Yes we are, co-captain Charlieson," said Natt.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

Natt made the flying saucer land near the entrance of Great Cave Offensive. One other flying saucer was sitting beside their flying saucer. They got out of their flying saucer. Harl went out first and looked around. The sky was very starry, the forest beside them was very dark, the meadows looked fun for him to lie down on, but no Ryder he sees. Natt got out as well, and he noticed the exact same things.

"That's weird," said Natt. "Ryder's not even here."

"Then that's good!" said Harl.

Harl ran to the cluebox and saw three clues left inside it.

"We might not be the last ones yet," said Harl.

"We don't really know," said Natt. "That might be a trick."

"It doesn't matter. All this means now is that we still have a chance to get to the pit stop properly."

"Okay."

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

The two entered the cave after Harl read the clue.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the two exclaimed as they were sliding down the tunnel to the cave.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

The two were colorful in a way. Their fur wasn't only pink at that time.

"I feel like we're going to finish it like this," said Cara.

"So are you suggesting for us to switch detours," said Janelle.

"I'm not sure, so let's just stick with this first," said Cara.

The two continued their search.

-Garden Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two still kept pushing. They don't look like they're giving up at all.

"It's better when we were helped," said Harv.

"I know," said Clairene. "We have no choice right now."

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Thank Arceus we're finally here," said Kelly.

The two got off the mine cart. Lilly saw light coming from one of the tunnels.

"Is that..?" said Lilly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"I see another team!" said Carol. "Hurry up Gis, let's run!"

"Holy cow!" reacted Kelly.

Without any further ado, Lilly &amp; Kelly ran to the pit stop. After ten seconds, Carol &amp; Giselle got there too.

"So... how are you, girls?" asked Carol in a weird tone. "We departed at almost the same time this leg."

The three others were just silent. One of them was licking the last few liquid choclolate from an ice cream bucket. She finished it and dropped it when the music from the speakers were lowered. The Waddle Doo with a bandanna played a short part of the anthem and welcomed them.

He said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" said Lilly &amp; Kelly.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Giselle only burped aloud. Carol didn't mind her anymore.

Ryder said, "Lilly &amp; Kelly, Carol &amp; Giselle, you are teams number three... and four!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 3rd place = 9:44 PM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — 4th place = 9:44 PM**

"Whoa!" reacted Kelly.

"One team took the fast forward?" asked Lilly.

"That's us, and we're fourth!" said Carol.

"Carol, d'you have some tissue?" asked Giselle, who has messy chocolate-coated lips.

"Doesn't matter Gis," replied Carol.

"Then there's really one team way ahead of all of us," concluded Lilly, not counting the Kecleons.

There was more talk there, but editors cut it short.

-Garden Area-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two were still struggling with the heavy treasure chest.

"Aww... there's another team," said Harv.

"Awww..." said Clairene.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two exited the tunnel where they came from.

"We're gonna make it past this leg for sure," said Ben.

"Oh Benjiboy!" called Romana.

"Yes Ma?"

"Carry the treasure chest out for me."

"Yes Ma."

Ben picked up the treasure chest and carried it on his shoulder.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"I wanna tell him to carry ours," said Harv. "But I'm too shy."

"Me too, Harvie," said Clairene cutely.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on ancient ammo (0/3)**

The two still hadn't caught a single chameleon, but their pink furs were very colorful from the paintballs from each other.

"You know what Janelle?" said Cara.

"What?"

"Let's switch detours before the audience thinks we're stupid."

"Okay, let's switch."

The two left the golden chamber. A chameleon appeared out of nowhere and smiled maliciously to the camera.


	32. I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars 8

-Garden Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Iris &amp; Napoleon arrived at the spot where they found their treasure chest. They saw Harv &amp; Clairene struggling.

"Hi kids!" greeted Napoleon.

"Hello," replied both in an exhausted manner.

"Have you seen our passports anywhere around here?" asked Iris.

"No," replied Harv.

"Well shoot!" said Iris.

"What happened?" asked Clairene.

"We got to the pit stop in third," said Napoleon.

Iris added, "But he asked us if we have our travel documents or not."

Napoleon added, "When we checked, our passports were already gone."

"Oh no!" said Harv &amp; Clairene.

"How are you doing with this treasure chest?" asked Napoleon.

"We can't push or carry it," said Clairene.

"We'll help you, kids," said Iris.

"Yeah," said Napoleon.

"Are you sure?" asked Clairene.

"What about your passports?" asked Harv.

"Nah, we're helping you two finish this leg quickly," said Napoleon.

"Yeah," said Iris. "So you can rest."

"Really?" said Clairene happily.

The two Kecleons nodded.

"Thank you!" said both Harv &amp; Clairene together.

Iris &amp; Napoleon carried Harv &amp; Clairene's treasure chest.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Ben placed the treasure chest down. Romana never even got to touch it, yet they are allowed to receive their next clue.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 6th**

"That tunnel," said Romana, pointing to a direction.

The two entered the said tunnel.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Iris &amp; Napoleon were still carrying Harv &amp; Clairene's treasure chest.

"We'll most likely check Old Castle," said Napoleon. "We might've left it on the locker area."

Iris &amp; Napoleon got Harv &amp; Clairene's treasure chest to the end of the Garden Area. Since the clue didn't say that help is not allowed, Harv &amp; Clairene were allowed to receive their next clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 7th**

"Thank you very much!" said Harv &amp; Clairene together in a very lively and thankful way.

"You're welcome," said Iris &amp; Napoleon.

"Good luck!" said Harv.

"On finding your passports!" added Clairene.

"Thank you!" replied Iris &amp; Napoleon.

Harv &amp; Clairene went to the tunnel nearby while Iris &amp; Napoleon walked to the tunnel going back to the Old Castle.

-Sub-tree-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

They were seen reading the clue at the place where the dance was.

"We can't take the fast forward anymore," said Natt.

"And we think someone else has finished it too," added Harl.

The two left that area.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on medieval disguise**

The two were at the lobby area wearing the knight armors that fit their sizes.

"I'll go first," said Janelle.

"Okay then," said Cara.

Janelle left the lobby.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Due to the different distances of different tunnels, Harv &amp; Clairene got to the pit stop first. The volume of the music was lowered, and the Waddle Dee with a bandanna played a short part of the Great Cave Offensive Anthem.

He said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" said the couple cutely in unison.

"Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number five," said Ryder.

**Harv &amp; Clairene — 5th place = 10:12 PM**

"We end another leg happily," said Harv.

The two little ones hugged each other in a cute manner.

-Old Castle-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two were at the locker rooms of the Old Castle. They found no passports in any of the rooms or its lockers.

"What do you think?" asked Napoleon.

"I say we go check the roadblock," said Iris. "Or the Computer Virus place."

"Yeah," said Napoleon.

They left Old Castle.

Meanwhile with Janelle...

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on medieval disguise**

"Halt!" shouted a knight from behind.

Janelle tried running as fast as she could from the knight, but due to her poor speed, the knight caught her and sent her back to the lobby.

"Shoot!" said Janelle softly.

-Sub-tree Underground Lake-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Finally found it," said Harl after getting lost going there.

Fatty Whale came out again and said in a majestic voice, "I, Fatty Whale, shall now hand over... your Travelokirby Roaming Gnome!"

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"Thanks!" said Natt.

While Harl was reading the clue, Fatty Whale went down underwater to give himself a good night's sleep. Soon after, Harl &amp; Natt left Sub-tree.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The Waddle Dee with a bandanna said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

Ben &amp; Romana let out one loud sigh each.

"Ben &amp; Romana, you are team number six!" said Ryder.

**Ben &amp; Romana — 6th place = 10:18 PM**

"Three teams behind us," said Ben as he raised three claws to Romana.

"That Girafarig weirdo and her Corsola, the pink puffballs, and one more," counted Romana. "Cool!"

The two hi-fived. During this time, Romana forgot that she was suppose to strangle Ben. Guess they're friends for now.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on medieval disguise**

"Halt!" shouted a knight to Janelle.

Janelle tried running away from that knight again, but it was no use due to her speed.

"Dang!" said Janelle softly.

The knight himself sent Janelle back to the lobby.

-Crystal Area Lake-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The couple borrowed a white jewelamp from nearby.

"It's not here," said Iris.

"It's definitely not under the water," said Napoleon. "Let's check above.

The two ran to the place where they fought Computer Virus.

-Crystal Area-

"It's not anywhere here," said Napoleon.

"Then we better check... oh!" said Iris. "I remember now!"

"Where?"

"Let's go back to the spaceship. I'll tell you my theory on the mine cart."

"Sure."

The two left Crystal Area. They didn't meet the other team that's about to face Computer Virus. That team was wandering slowly there. Meanwhile, here's a flashback of what happened with the passports.

Flashback:

_Earlier this leg..._

_Iris was seen counting the money they have left. The other things supposedly in their fanny pack and in her backpack were shown scattered on the floor._

_"Oh my lovely librarian, wanna see me do a trick with this spaceship?" Napoleon asked Iris while he was controlling the spaceship.  
_

_"Hihi, why not?" said Iris.  
_

_Napoleon pressed two buttons and pulled a lever backwards. The whole flying saucer spinned clockwise for about five times.  
_

_"Wow! I wanna do it again, but I got dizzy from it," said Iris.  
_

_"We can do it later," replied Napoleon.  
_

_Iris was covering her mouth while rushing to the bathroom._

_Back to the race..._

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"This place is beautiful," said Harl.

Computer Virus suddenly appeared, and action happened.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on medieval disguise**

**Janelle – 22nd attempt**

"Halt!" yelled the knight.

She surrendered herself to the knight this time.

"This is nuts!" murmured Janelle.

The knight led Janelle back to the start.

"Do you wanna go first?" asked Janelle. "Or should we switch?"

"I don't know what happened there," said Cara. "If we switch, we'd struggle with the same problem."

"There's another option."

"We're not taking a penalty."

"Oh okay."

"It's six hours long!"

"Then are we switching?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just go first this time."

With that, Cara left the lobby.

Janelle said to the camera, "I don't know what to do now. We're dead last and we've been in this Castle for more than an hour and a half now."

Janelle lay down on the cold medieval floor. She closed her eyes and rest.

"My knees hurt," said Janelle. "No, my feet. I think it's my knees... or is it really feet?"

-Crystal Area-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Computer Virus said, "Ditto-virus received 46 damage points. Harl and Natt defeated Ditto-virus. Congratulations! You have defeated three viruses. You will now receive your next clue. Each of you will also receive a maxim tomato. But first, answer this question."

"Alright," said both Harl &amp; Natt.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

Computer Virus said and read, "Roadblock, which of you can sea the solution of this lake night puzzle?"

"Sea, lake," read Natt.

"I'll do it then," said Harl.

Computer Virus somehow printed out their roadblock clue on a sheet of rough cloth. Afterwards, it disappeared, leaving two maxim tomatoes on the ground. They each ate one maxim tomato, and their energy was back to normal.

Harl said, "This doesn't sound easy."

"So are we using it?" asked Natt.

Harl &amp; Natt went down to the lake. There was a warlock waiting at the station of the T-magnets and jewelamps. Harl gave him the express pass, who gave the metal disc clue to Harl &amp; Natt in exchange.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"Old Castle," read Harl.

The two went inside the nearby tunnel.

-Sub-tree-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The couple reached the part where they arrived after sliding down to the cave from the outside.

Napoleon asked a local Poppy Brother, "Excuse me sir, do you know how to get up to the surface from here?"

"Ah!" said the Poppy Brother. "You need to go to the end of the cave, then you have to take the elevators. The elevator is the only way out of this cave and you can not re-enter the cave with the elevator."

"So you're saying," started Iris. "We can enter the elevator from the end chamber, but we can't enter it from the outside."

"Precisely," he said.

"Oh," reacted Napoleon.

"That is unless you let someone hold the elevator for you," the Poppy Brother. "Because there are no elevator buttons outside."

"Yeah," said Napoleon.

Iris said, "Can you come with us to the elevator?"

"I'd love to," the Poppy Brother said. "But my mom will look for me, and the shorter way to the end chamber is not available at this time of the day."

"Oh," said Iris.

"Anyway, thank you sir," said Napoleon.

"Good night!" said the Poppy Brother.

"Good night!" replied Iris &amp; Napoleon.

The Poppy Brother left, and Iris &amp; Napoleon tried climbing up the slippery slide.

"It's also too long for us to go up to," said Napoleon.

"Yeah, slide's too long," said Iris.

"Let's go back to the End Chamber and just take the elevator there."

"Okay."

"If we find someone to hold the elevator for us..."

"I'll just go and look for the passports. You hold the elevator while I look for it."

"Okay."

The two were now heading back to the End Chamber by this time.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on medieval disguise**

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"How did she do it?" asked Janelle to herself while getting up from the ground.

Soon after, Janelle was leaving as well, then their instructor gave them a tip.

"Pose," he said. "Okay?"

Janelle nodded and left the lobby.

Post-leg confessional:

"I wasn't gonna give up after hearing the bell," said Janelle. "When he gave me that small clue, I decided to follow it."

"But I think you went overboard," said Cara.

_Back to the race..._

Cara walked three steps and posed by a wall for ten seconds. She walked another three steps again and posed for another ten seconds by a wall.

-Crystal Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"I'm tired already," said Iris.

"Me too, my lovely librarian," Napoleon said.

"We can't give up though."

"That's the spirit!"

"I love you, my lovely poet."

"I love you too, my lovely librarian."

The two entered the tunnel that'll lead them to Old Castle.

-Old Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on medieval disguise**

After a long time, Janelle made it to the bell tower's topmost level. She rang the bell.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"YES!" shouted Janelle in victory. "VICTORY!"

Cara hugged Janelle and the instructir gave them their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"It's not yet over," said Janelle.

"It's not yet over," repeated Cara. She then continued it with an "... until it's over."

Cara read the clue, and they both left for the Garden Area. Meanwhile, after a few minutes, a team arrived at a hall with three knights.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"You," said Natt, talking to the knight at the very back.

The knight unsheathed his sword and gave it to them, since it's the correct one.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"The marching?" asked Harl to Natt. "Or the shooting?"

Natt said, "I can do any of those two."

"Which one is faster then?"

"Let's shoot then, if that's what's faster between the two."

"Okay then. Shooting time!"

The two left the hall. Meanwhile outside the Old Castle, a team went from one tunnel to another.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"We're almost back," said Napoleon.

"Oh my gut," said Iris. "I wanna rest."

"Me too."

"But there's still a... a Garden Area."

"If you wanna rest, let's just rest for now. I don't want you collapsing before getting to the pit stop."

"Alright."

The two took a break inside a certain part of the castle. Meanwhile at the paintball area, Harl &amp; Natt arrived.

**Harl &amp; Natt – on ancient ammo**

The two entered the golden yellow room.

"There's one right there," said Natt. "See?"

"I can't see it," Harl replied.

Natt rolled his eyes and used his paintball gun to get one of the chameleons.

"Ow!" said the young chameleon.

"Great job, Natt!" congratulated Harl.

"Now I wanna see you shoot for the stars," Natt said.

-Garden Area-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two got there and found a treasure chest.

"Now we carry this thing to the end," said Cara.

"Then we can finally end this leg!" said Janelle.

"Yep," said Cara.

The two carried the treasure chest slowly, but steadily. They can't carry the treasure chest in one lift however. But since nothing has been happening with the other two teams, they were shown carrying it to the very end.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 8th**

"This is it," said Cara.

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Janelle.

"We can call it a day once we get there," said Cara.

The two went inside the tunnel that is meters away from Wham Bam Rock's home.

-Old Castle-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on ancient ammo (2/3)**

SPAK!

Chameleo Nail appeared.

"Yeah!" said Harl.

"Great job, Harl!" said Natt. "Let's finish this."

The chameleon wiped off the paint and disappeared once more. Meanwhile on another side of Old Castle, the couple was ready to end their break.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"I can't be sure if there are still some teams racing or not," said Napoleon.

The two were shown exiting Old Castle.

"But we still have to find them," continued Napoleon. "It will be a big miracle if we make it past this leg."

The two entered the tunnel going to the Garden Area.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were shown walking to the pit stop mat. They sat down in exhaustion once they got to it. The volume from the speakers were lowered, and the Waddle Dee with the bandanna played a short tune of the Great Cave Offensive anthem.

The Waddle Dee with a bandanna said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"Thanksies!" said Cara in an exhausted tone.

"Cara &amp; Janelle..." began Ryder.

The two were still sitting down by the mat while breathing heavily.

"You are team number seven," said Ryder.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 7th place = 1:23 AM**

Janelle lay down on the ground, while Cara was about to cry.

"You are still in the race," ended Ryder.

"Oh my god," said Janelle.

"We're still in," said Cara while wiping her tears.

-Old Castle-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on ancient ammo (3/3)**

SPAK!

"Woohoo!" said Harl &amp; Natt together.

Chameleon Arm pressed a button on his belt and their next clue came out from the ceiling. He disappeared again as he wiped off the paint. Harl picked up the clue. He ripped open its envelope and read it aloud.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"We're gonna make it," said Harl positively. "They haven't stopped us from racing for some reason."

"You're right!" said Natt with that sudden realization.

The two left the chamber and the chameleon relatives appeared in lots of different parts of the room. One was gonna throw paintballs at another, but most of them realized that it's time to take a rest.

-Garden Area-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The two continued walking slowly as they reached the tunnel that would lead them to the End Chamber.

"We're almost there, my lovely librarian," said Napoleon.

Iris couldn't say anything out of exhaustion. Napoleon just gave her a kiss on the cheek, and the mine cart they were on moved forward.

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

The couple made it to the very end. Before the volume of the speakers could be lowered, or before Ryder would be able to tell them something, the two went past the pit stop.

Napoleon said calmly, "We're taking the elevator because we know where we left them."

Ryder nodded and said, "Okay, but warning: Once you get out, there's no going back inside."

"Yes we know, Ryder," replied Napoleon calmly.

The two exited the room as they reached the chamber with the elevator. They were shown entering it.

-Garden Area-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Here's our one last go," said Natt.

The two carried the treasure chest. They were slightly slower since they aren't big and muscular, so during this time, the other team who was still in the race course got to their desired destination.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Napoleon held the elevator doors from closing.

"Good luck my lovely librarian," said Napoleon.

After that, Iris ran as fast as she could with the energy that she had left to their flying saucer. It was the only one there because of the travel documents they have left. It wasn't taken away yet so that they can retrieve their belongings. Napoleon was able to see the darker surroundings but starry night sky. It looked amazingly beautiful from there due to the lack of pollution in Pop Star. Inside the saucer, Iris frantically search inside the flying saucer for their travel documents.

-Garden Area-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

The two got their treasure chest to the end. They read their next clue after that.

"We know what he could say," said Harl.

"You are the last team to arrive, however blah blah blah?" said Natt.

"Yes, most likely. I can feel like it's a non-elimination leg."

"Okay then. I know we can make it through this leg."

Without anymore words, the two entered the tunnel and rode a mine cart to the End Chamber.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

Iris finally saw two passports at the side of the flying saucer. She frantically ran outside and to the elevator.

"Found it?" asked Napoleon.

Iris showed him the two passports and some tissue that they left behind and replied, "Yes, my lovely poet."

Napoleon closed the elevator doors.

"We might make it still," said Napoleon. "It might not yet be over for us."

"Yeah," said Iris.

Napoleon added, "Thank you for your effort looking for the passports."

Iris smiled and said, "All hope is not lost."

-Tunnel-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"All hope is not lost," said Harl confidently.

The screen was split into two and both teams were shown not losing any hope.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Great Cave Offensive – End Chamber-

**? &amp; ?**

The team came out from a direction. The speaker volume was lowered and the Waddle Dee from a while ago played a short tune of the place's anthem.

He then said in a semi-childlike voice, "Welcome to Great Cave Offensive! Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" said both team members.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ryder said in a serious tone, "Harl &amp; Natt, I am sorry to tell you... that you are the last team to arrive."

"Yes," said Harl. "However, I believe this is a non-elimination leg."

"Unfortunately," continued Ryder. "This is not a non-elimination leg."

"Well shoot," commented Harl. "But there has to be something."

Ryder continued, "Yes there is."

Natt's eyes widened and Harl's smile brightened.

"However, one team arrived at the pit stop without any travel documents. This makes you team... number... eight," ended Ryder.

**Harl &amp; Natt — 8th place = 3:08 AM**

"Holy guacamole!" said Natt.

"Haha!" said Harl. "What did I tell you?"

"I have to be honest with the two of you," said Ryder. "But I really didn't expect that you guys would survive this leg with such a big delay."

"Yes, I didn't think of that either," replied Natt.

Post-leg confessional:

"We have learned from our mistakes after such a tiring leg," said Harl.

"Harl being very optimistic is well appreciated,"said Natt. "But we can't be that lucky every single time."

"Now we learned something really important to us, and that is..."

"We must learn how to be satisfied with our placements each leg. I wanna be first and first every time, but being second or fourth is better than being last. In our case, we got extremely lucky, but now I know how I should be satisfied with my team's high placements."

"We are glad that we have been given a second chance to continue our race around the worlds."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

The last team came out from the door behind the room. Iris accidentally hit the Great Cave Offensive light box as she made a shortcut to the mat. The Waddle Dee didn't play the tune anymore since they've heard it already earlier. Napoleon gave Iris a big hug as they wait for them to speak.

"Welcome back!" the Waddle Dee with a bandanna in a semi-childlike voice said wirth a bright smile. "Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you!" said the exhausted couple.

Ryder looked at them for a while before saying, "Have you found your travel documents."

Both of them nodded in silence.

"Well then, that means I can check you in," said Ryder. "Unfortunately, all the other teams checked-in already before you two came back with your travel documents."

Napoleon nodded, and they both remained silent.

"So unfortunately, because you are the last team to check-in, I am very sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder.

**Iris &amp; Napoleon — Last place = 3:24 AM**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon — ELIMINATED**

"It was a race after all," said Napoleon.

"We played it hard," said Iris as her tears dropped. "But we played it without being careful."

Post-leg confessional:

"Next time," said Napoleon. "Whatever we'll be doing, we will make sure to do things carefully."

"Not paying attention to our travel documents was our fault," Iris added.

"We raced six good legs and I couldn't have done it without my lovely librarian."

"I do not know what other way we can bond together as a couple, so I can never regret coming here with my lovely poet."

_Back to the race..._

"I love you my lovely poet," said Iris.

"And I love you too my lovely librarian," said Napoleon.

The two hugged each other and then left the chamber.

* * *

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams travel to another dimension. Where they visit heaven... literally._

"Welcome!"

"Now this... is heaven!"

"Look at these clouds!"

"Thou art in heaven."

_The ballroom dance gives Harv &amp; Clairene their moment._

"You look so gorgeous!"

The two were shown starting the dance.

_While Ben &amp; Romana got the surroundings' attentions._

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

_Teams scramble themselves with books._

"This is such a weird collection."

"I can't reach it."

_And a new twist is added to the double U-turn._

"The heavens has sent us a game changer!"

"What do you think?"

"Is it even appropriate?"

_But before teams get there, they face a disastrous problem._

The teams fastened their seatbelts.

"We have to make it out alive! We're in a race!"

"Wrong flight..."

* * *

AN:

1.) First of all, I'm still busy, but I was able to find time updating this story. I've been actively using the site by reading other fanfics, but most might think I've been inactive lately. Anyway, this story is 75 pages long with more than 30k words, and it is, by far, the longest I've written in my entire life. Even a long weekend from college won't give me enough time to finish this. At least, I'm glad I finally finished it.

2.) I wish I can update by December, but I'll have to see. Hopefully I can.

3.) I will now explain how the 9th place curse works. I also had this curse around last season, but since there are more followers now than last time (only 2 followers last time), I'll explain it here. The curse is about a certain team getting eliminated in 9th place. This team could either be: a.) a strong team; b.) a team that was in the top 3 for at least once; c.) an extremely unlucky team. I don't plan who is eliminated on a leg with the 9th place curse, but rather, I plan it while I was doing the leg. I can't make random decisions here if I want the curse to happen. But still, I barely plan the elimination before I start the leg. I'm still thinking about the next elimination for some reason.

4.) I think I've planned all the locations already, save for one. There will be a Mario Kart leg soon. Thanks to Mario Kart 8 for the inspiration.

5.) This leg is from one of my imagination 2 years ago. I imagined how the pit stop would be. Then I change some of the themes from the original game.

6.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the whole leg. Sorry if I ever bored you in some parts, but I think I have to show what's happening on some teams from time to time. I'll try to get the next leg as soon as I can. So that's it for now. Bye, and I hope the next update will be here before the year ends.


	33. Became Color Blind from Heaven's Beauty1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Nine teams raced from MegaMansion to Pop Star's Great Cave Offensive._

_Teams had big problems._

"We're underwater," replied Harl.

"HOLISH!" reacted Kelly upon seeing the spaceship they crashed on.

Iris &amp; Napoleon frantically looked for their passports at the pit stop site.

_And also had small problems._

Kelly said, "We're... experiencing a few malfunctions."

"A huge object hit our hovercraft." said Carol.

Cara said while looking for the clue at the roadblock, "No luck here."

_Some teams stayed positive._

Harl said optimistically, "We will make it past this leg."

Carol said while working on the fast forward, "Let's finish this."

"We end another leg happily," said Harv.

_While others argued._

Giselle said, "We don't need to use maps!"

"You are such an idiot!" complained Romana.

"Give me a break!" said Lester.

_Lea &amp; Glace's sneaky plan..._

"It's time to play half-dirty," said Lester.

"They will kill us if they survive," said Glace.

_Got them and their allies in the top two._

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace... for the third time in a row... You are team number ONE!"

"Nick &amp; Lester, you are team number two!" ended Ryder.

_Harl &amp; Natt were once doomed for elimination._

Harl said, "This leg better not end yet."

"Let's finish this," said Natt.

_But with the help of their express pass..._

"So are we using it?" asked Natt.

Harl gave the warlock the express pass.

_They were spared, barely._

Ryder said in a serious tone, "Harl &amp; Natt, I am sorry to tell you... that you are the last team to arrive."

"Well shoot," commented Harl. "But there has to be something."

"... Team... number... eight," ended Ryder.

"What did I tell you?" said Harl.

_Iris &amp; Napoleon's carelessness gave themselves a big surprise._

Ryder continued, "I would like you to check your travel documents before I check you in."

"I don't know how this happened," said Napoleon.

_Which sent the engaged couple out of the race._

"I am very sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder.

Both of them nodded in silence.

_Eight teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

…

_This... is Great Cave Offensive._

The music of the place plays as Ryder narrates.

_It is home to many different living beings who are indulged in the nation's culture, such as..._

The Junior Poppy Brothers are performing the bamboo dance.

_Bamboo dances..._

Master Hand and Crazy Hand finishes a pyramid of ice cream scoops.

_Sweet sculpture..._

Chameleo Arm and his relatives throw paintballs, paint powders, and other paint stuff at each other.

_Paintball fests..._

Three knights posed on a certain wall as another knight walks past them.

_Military art..._

A Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo digs out a treasure chest from the cloudy ground.

_And treasure hunting..._

Last leg's pit stop greeter, the Waddle Dee with a bandanna who played the bamboo flute, waved to the camera. The scene changed to Ryder narrating at the entrance of Great Cave Offensive.

_Right outside this cave is where teams will start the seventh leg... in a race around worlds. __Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period._

Short clips of the eight remaining teams checking in at the last pit stop are shown.

_The pit stop break between legs six and seven was forty-eight hours long, due to the very distant arrival times of different teams last leg, and also for the sake of trying to give teams an equalizer._

Carol &amp; Giselle and Lea &amp; Glace throw paint on each other; Ben &amp; Romana go treasure hunting; Iris &amp; Napoleon and Harv &amp; Clairene play with the bamboos.

_The nine teams, including Iris &amp; Napoleon, got to enjoy their stay in the cave within the forty-eight-hour break._

Lea &amp; Glace are shown checking in on three pit stops with happy face expressions.

_Can someone topple off Lea &amp; Glace from their throne of being consistent leg winners?_

Ben &amp; Romana are shown checking in at the last pit stop with great satisfaction.

_Will Ben &amp; Romana continue being nice to each other as the race continues?_

A scene of Harl &amp; Natt navigating through outer space is shown.

_And will Harl &amp; Natt get up from the time that they've lost last leg?_

_Lea &amp; Glace, who arrived first at 2:53 PM..._

The scene of the excited twins checking in at the last pit stop is shown, then it changes to them standing outside Great Cave Offensive while holding their clue, waiting for the time and signal.

_Will depart first at 2:53 PM, exactly forty-eight hours after their arrival time from the previous leg._

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Lea &amp; Glace; 1st to depart = 2:53 PM**

Glace ripped open the envelope of the clue.

Glace read, "You are going to heaven."

"Ooh!" reacted Lea with an interested tone.

Glace continued, "Fly to Nintendo Universe's Paper Dimension and make your way to the Overthere."

"_Teams will now visit the Paper Dimension, home to the locations found in the Paper Mario series. They must specifically make their way millions of miles away to this dimension's heaven, the Overthere. Once there, they will find their next clue."_

"Caution! Double U-turn ahead," read Glace.

"Ooh!" reacted Lea, sounding anxious this time. "We better be in the lead. I have a scary feeling with that."

"Me too," said Glace. "But let's go."

Pre-leg confessional:

"We won three legs in a row, but that's not the main thing," said Glace.

"We came here to travel around worlds and have fun," said Lea.

"And then there's one million as a reward if we will win."

"But we're here to travel, so our goal is simply to avoid elimination by finishing the race."

_Back to the race..._

"That U-turn better not screw us out," said Lea.

"Yeah," replied Glace.

The two were walking slowly through the meadows.

"Wait a minute, are there cabs here?" said Glace.

"Maybe?" replied Lea.

"But I don't see any."

"Then maybe not."

"Are we suppose to walk?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But where is the airport?"

The two paused, then an awkward silence came.

"Good point," replied Lea. "We gotta find some locals instead."

Glace replied, "That sounds like a better idea."

The two approached a Waddle Dee that happens to be lying down on the meadows.

"Hello," greeted Lea.

Glace said, "We just wanna ask where the airport is."

The Waddle Dee shook his head.

"Why?" asked Glace.

"No airports near here," the Waddle Dee replied.

"Well shoot," reacted Lea.

Then both twins saw the end of a set of train tracks. A train that looks abandoned was stationed there too.

"Anyway, thanks kid!" said Glace.

The two went closer to that part of the train track to see a race flag on the exterior of the train.

"Well?" said Lea.

"Um..." reacted Glace. "I think we better get in."

"But it's abandoned."

"It doesn't matter, maybe there's a surprise."

"Okay."

The two went in then checked their watches and noticed that it's almost three. The Waddle Dee went in to the frontmost part of the the short train, and she started the engine and blew the train whistle.

"Whoa!" reacted both twins in unison.

"It's not abondoned after all!" said Lea.

"Alright!" said Glace.

The Waddle Dee announced on a mic, "Estimated time of arrival to the airport is 7 PM."

"Sounds good to me," said Lea.

"All aboard!" the Waddle Dee shouted, even though it's somewhat unnecessary.

After a minute, the train left. After a few hours, sunset came and the sky became orange. Another team was leaving Great Cave Offensive during this time.

**Nick &amp; Lester; 2nd to depart = 5:47 PM**

Lester told Nick, "We are not going for another fast forward."

"Unless it is music-related," added Nick.

"Yeah fine," said Lester.

Lester ripped the envelope and read the clue.

Lester read, "You are going to heaven."

"Nice!" reacted Nick.

"Make your way to the Overthere. Once there, search the clouds for your next clue."

"Ooh! I wanna put my head in the clouds."

"You have 700 coins for this leg of the race."

"Sounds good enough."

"Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"Oh!"

"Nah, we can't be a threat, and we've allied with almost everyone."

"Yeah, let's go."

Pre-leg confessional:

"We can try winning again some time," said Lester. "As long as we don't take the fast forward anymore."

"I'm okay with fast forwards," said Nick.

"But I'm too exhausted to continue!"

"Fine, but what if it's music?"

"Fine, fine. That'll be the exception."

_Back to the race..._

They saw an old train that looks abandoned. They also noticed the race flag sticking from the outside. They weren't sure what to do, but when it was almost six, a Waddle Dee went inside the engine room and made the whistle sound.

The Waddle Dee shouted, "All aboard!"

That's the only time Nick &amp; Lester decided to go in. The train left a few moments after that.

-Unnamed Airport-

Local Time: 7:00 PM

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"The Waddle Dee told us to take the flight going to Pop Star International Airport," said Glace while they were both walking towards the counter.

The two got to the counter and a Waddle Dee was there to serve them.

"Two tickets to Pop Star International Airport," said Lea.

Glace added, "Fastest one available please."

After a few seconds, the Waddle Dee found one flight.

"11:30 PM tonight," the Waddle Dee replied.

"We'll take it," said both twins in unison.

_Lea &amp; Glace: 1st on Pop Star Airways 101_

The two received their tickets.

"Thank you!" said both twins in unison.

They left the counter and went to some place to find some food to eat.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; 3rd to depart = 9:44 PM**

Lilly ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

Lilly read, "You are going to heaven. Fly to Nintendo Universe's Paper Dimension and make your way to the Overthere. Once there, search the clouds for your next clue. You have 700 coins for this leg of the race. Caution! Double U-turn ahead. Perfect!"

Kelly counted the coins and said, "We're good!"

Pre-leg confessional:

"I take back what I said about the twins not being a threat," said Lilly. "They've won three legs after I said that."

"They are athletic after all," said Kelly.

"My plan is to U-turn them on the next U-turn."

"We better get ahead of them if you wanna do that."

_Back to the race..._

They saw the other team departing as well, and they saw the old train at the edge of the train tracks.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; 4th to depart = 9:45 PM**

"You have 700 coins for this leg of the race. Caution! Double U-turn ahead," read Carol.

"We can finally get our revenge!" said Giselle aloud. "The geek and the nerd don't know who they're messing with."

Carol said, "Giselle, calm down. If it's worth it then we'll do it. If not, let's save it on another team for some other time."

Giselle did not reply to Carol.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We had a good placement despite our shenanigans last leg," said Carol.

_Back to the race..._

The two teams there saw the train at the end of the train tracks.

"Howdy girls!" greeted Carol. "What's cookin'?"

"Carol!" said Giselle. "What kind of question is that?"

"We're racing hard today," replied Kelly.

"We wish you luck this leg," said Lilly.

"Thanksies!" replied. "Same goes to you."

"Thanks!" said Lilly.

After a couple of minutes, they rode the train, which left a few minutes later. Meanwhile on another side of Pop Star, a team made it to the airport.

-Unnamed Airport-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Two tickets to Pop Star International," said Nick.

The Waddle Dee on the counter typed quickly on the keyboard.

"I wonder if Lea &amp; Glace are with us," said Nick.

The Waddle Dee then said, "11:30 PM, Gate 5."

_Nick &amp; Lester: 2nd on Pop Star Airways 101_

They got their tickets afterwards.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; 5th to depart = 10:12 PM**

Harv read, "You have 700 coins for this leg of the race."

Clairene counted the coins and said, "Okay."

The two walked towards the train.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Harv is such a sweet boyfie," said Clairene.

"And Claire is such a cute girlfie," said Harv.

The two then cuddled with each other.

_Back to the race..._

They noticed the race flag and decided to wait on the meadows. They lay themselves down to the ground to watch the colorful stars in the night sky.

**Ben &amp; Romana; 6th to depart = 10:18 PM**

Ben read, "Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"Awesome!" said Romana. "We can get rid of that crazy Girafarig."

"Why them?"

"Because they're the ones behind us."

"But what if they're eliminated already."

"Whatever."

Pre-leg confessional:

Ben said, "If we were still dating to this day, I say we would've been on a deadly roller coaster."

"We dumped each other," said Romana. "And it felt better for the two of us."

_Back to the race..._

While Harv &amp; Clairene was lying down, Romana disturbed their stargazing.

Romana said, "Hey kids, what the hell are you doing?"

Ben said, "Ma, they're just kids. You don't use the word 'hell' on them."

"So what?" replied Romana.

The two kids stared at the couple.

"You're scaring the kids," said Ben.

"I don't care!" replied. "If I scare them, it's their job to be scared."

"I'm glad I'm not having kids with you," replied Ben.

Romana said, "Good then."

Romana turned around to ask the kids again, but the two hid away from them.

"Now where the hell are they?" asked Romana.

"Never mind," said Ben. "You probably scared them off."

Post-leg confessional:

**Harv &amp; Clairene**

"Romana is scary," said Clairene cutely.

"She dares scaring me and my cutie pie," said Harv. "I wouldn't allow that."

"We were both afraid of her by that time."

"So we wanted her out of the race after that time."

_Back to the race..._

Local Time: 11:00 PM

The two teams boarded the train. The two teams were in separate rooms because of the kids being frightened by Romana.

-Unnamed Airport-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams finally met up at Gate 5.

"It's about time," said Glace.

"Glad you made it with us," said Lea.

"Yeah baby!" said Nick.

Glace and Lester looked at each other and both shook their heads. The four boarded the plane afterwards. The plane was shown leaving after all that.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; 7th to depart = 1:23 AM**

"It's a brand new day!" said Cara cheerfully.

"Weehee!" said Janelle. "I'm so glad we weren't last, and we still aren't."

"Yup," said Cara.

Cara ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

Cara read, "You are going to heaven."

"Yay!" said Janelle.

"Fly to Nintendo Universe's Paper Dimension and make your way to the Overthere. Once there, search the clouds for your next clue."

"Seven hundred here."

"You have 700 coins for this leg of the race."

"Alright!"

"Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"We'll get there pretty late by then."

"And so our leg starts!"

Pre-leg confessional:

Cara said, "I'm not swimming to look for something again. I will remember that as a horrible roadblock."

Janelle said, "I also suffered at the detour we finished."

"And don't forget the paintballs."

"That was one unexpected nightmare."

_Back to the race..._

"There's a race flag," said Janelle.

"Let's wait inside shall we?" said Cara.

The two stayed inside the train, after more than half an hour later, a Waddle Dee started the engine. The train left a few minutes after.

-Unnamed Airport-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two teams were racing to the counter, but no one was there to get them their tickets.

"Ugh!" said Lilly. "It's closed."

"Opens at 6:30 AM," read Carol.

"Awww..." said Kelly.

"What the heck!?" said Giselle. "Lazy airport workers!"

The two teams stayed on the queue. Kelly and Giselle fell asleep after some time. One hour later, two more teams came.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"There's a queue," said Clairene.

"And it's closed," said Harv.

"Let's wait shall we?" said Romana.

Both kids were too frightened to respond, but Harv &amp; Clairene and Ben &amp; Romana stayed on queue. Harv, Clairene, Carol, and Romana fell asleep after some time.

"We haven't seen the two teams that deserted us in the icy cold place," said Ben to the camera.

-Great Cave Offensive Entrance-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Last to depart = 3:08 AM**

Natt ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

Natt read, "You are going to heaven."

"Brilliant!" reacted Harl.

"Make your way to the Overthere. Once there, search the clouds for your next clue. You have 700 coins for this leg of the race."

"Correct."

"Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"Screw it, I'm afraid of Giselle."

"I'm not sure with Carol though."

"Carol might agree with her this time."

"Let's worry that later. Let's go for now."

Pre-leg confessional:

Natt said, "We barely survived. We know when the last team arrived, and we know who it was."

"I feel pretty sorry for them," said Harl. "On the bright side, we can still race further."

"We might not be able to win a leg unless there'll be an equalizer."

"But it's better to just avoid elimination rather than aiming for first place every time."

_Back to the race..._

The two noticed the race flag, so they went inside the train. Harl lay down on the seat and went back to sleep. Natt on the other hand read a book about quantum physics while waiting. A Waddle Dee started the engine a few minutes before four in the morning and the train left the place at four.

-Pop Star International Airport-

Local Time: 8:15 AM

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Thirty minutes after they arrived Pop Star International, they went to the travel agency to book their flight.

Lea said, "Hello!"

"We want to book four tickets to the Overthere," said Glace.

"Where's that?" asked the Bronto Burt working there.

"Uh..." said Lea.

"It's on the Paper Dimension," answered Nick.

"Oh," reacted the Bronto Burt.

"Uh... yeah," said Lea.

"In that case, I can bring you to the Mushroom Kingdom via astroplane," said the Bronto Burt.

"Oh cool," reacted Lester.

Glace said, "Okay then. Which city has a lot of different departures?"

"Kart Kapital is one of them," replied Bronto Burt.

"Four tickets please," said Glace.

_Lea &amp; Glace: 1st on Pop Starways 569_

_Nick &amp; Lester: 2nd on Pop Starways 569_

"Thank you!" said both twins in unison.

They were about to leave the travel agency when Glace thought of something.

"Let's check the flights in Kart Kapital," suggested Glace.

"Good idea," said Lester.

They went back to the Bronto Burt and asked her to check the flights in Kart Kapital.

"There are two direct flights from Kart Kapital," said Bronto Burt.

"Please get me the one that arrives earlier," said Glace.

After a couple of seconds, the Bronto Burt told them, "It departs at 9:15 PM."

"Please book it," said Glace.

_Lea &amp; Glace: 1st on Overthere Air 182_

_Nick &amp; Lester: 2nd on Overthere Air 182_

"Done!" said the Bronto Burt.

"Thank you!" said both twins in unison.

The four left the travel agency after that.

Glace said to the camera, "We're confident to think that we're leading this leg once more."

"Our flight leaves at 2:30 PM, and we'll get to Kart Kapital by sunset of the following day," said Lester to their camera. "We'll leave Kart Kapital tomorrow night at 9:15."

"And we'll get there probably by morning," added Nick to the camera.

-Unnamed Airport-

Local Time: 6:15 AM

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were shown buying some drinks somewhere around the airport.

"Let's go to the travel agency now," said Cara.

"Alright," said Janelle.

The two enetered a travel agnecy that just opened. There were three present in that room during that time.

"Ooh! Our first customers of the day," said the Waddle Doo in a happy tone. "Good morning and welcome friends!"

"We need tickets to the Overthere," said Janelle.

"Ah!" said the Waddle Dee.

"Where is that?" asked the Waddle Doo.

"That is heaven!" replied the Scarfy. "It is in the Paper Dimension."

"Oh! Paper Dimension," said Waddle Doo.

"You came to the right place," said Scarfy.

"Can you please find us the fastest possible flight to the Overthere?" said Cara.

"Found it!" said the Waddle Dee.

The five in that room, not counting the cameramons, all looked at the Waddle Dee's computer screen.

The Waddle Dee said, "The fastest flight available takes off at 10:15 AM from this airport. You will arrive at Bubbly Clouds at 1 PM there. Take the astroplane which leaves at 3:30 PM to Kart Kapital. You'll get to Kart Kapital at 8:30 PM, so assuming you don't have any delays, you'll be able to leave Kart Kapital at 9:15 PM."

"Forty-five minutes?" asked Cara.

"Overthere Air waits for their customers for at least one hour," said the Waddle Doo.

The Waddle Dee added, "That's why they are bad with punctuality."

"Let's just take it," said Janelle.

"Oh fine," said Cara. "It sounds convincing."

"Two tickets please," said Janelle to the three-creature crew.

_Cara &amp; Janelle: 1st on Bubbly Airways 274_

_Cara &amp; Janelle: 1st on Pop Star Starways 432_

_Cara &amp; Janelle: 3rd on Overthere Air 182_

"Thanksies!" said Cara to the three.

"Glad to serve you!" said the three in unison.

The two exited the travel agency. Meanwhile at the ticket counter, the teams that have been on queue could finally buy their tickets.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The Waddle Dee was there to accommodate Lilly &amp; Kelly first.

"The fastest flight to Pop Star International Airport please," said Lilly.

_Lilly &amp; Kelly: 1st on Pop Star Airways 209_

"How many seats are still yet to be taken in this flight?" asked Lilly.

"A lot are still vacant," said the Waddle Dee.

"Shoot," murmured Lilly.

The three teams behind them took the same flight, since its seats were still mostly vacant.

_Carol &amp; Giselle: 2nd on Pop Star Airways 209_

_Harv &amp; Clairene: 3rd on Pop Star Airways 209_

_Ben &amp; Romana: 4th on Pop Star Airways 209_

The camera showed Carol &amp; Giselle about to give a confessional.

"Our flight leaves at eleven this morning," said Carol.

Giselle said, "That is why we are going to eat first."

"What!?"

"I'm hungry! We need to have breakfast before we go."

Carol sighed.

Giselle said, "What are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

The two went away. After several couple of minutes, the last team arrived at the airport.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two proceeded to the travel agency. The same one where Cara &amp; Janelle booked their flights earlier. To summarize this, they booked the same tickets as Cara &amp; Janelle. The three agents there who were early enough to meet Cara &amp; Janelle mentioned that two pink girls also wanted to go to the Overthere. They exited the travel agency after booking their flights.

_Harl &amp; Natt: 2nd on Bubbly Airways 274_

_Harl &amp; Natt: 2nd on Pop Star Starways 432_

_Harl &amp; Natt: 4th on Overthere Air 182_

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two kids gave a confessional.

"We already know Iris &amp; Napoleon aren't here," said Harv.

"So we want to stick with the younger ones," said Clairene. "We're the youngest ones."

The two saw Harl &amp; Natt exiting from the travel agency and approached them.

"Hey guys!" greeted Harv &amp; Clairene in unison.

"Hello!" greeted Harl back.

"Well good morning!" said Natt. "Sorry to see Iris &amp; Napoleon go."

"Oh yeah," said Clairene.

Harv said, "They helped us with a lot of things along the way."

"Now I feel sadder after knowing that," said Harl.

"We want to tell you something," said Harv.

"Go on," said Natt.

"We want to U-turn Ben &amp; Romana," said Clairene.

"Because Romana is very, very..." said Harv.

Harl &amp; Natt waited for an adjective.

"CREEPY!" Harv &amp; Clairene said in unison.

"She scared us at the train near Great Cave Offensive," Harv said.

"I don't wanna be scared again next time," said Clairene. "Especially from her."

"Sounds like it's not a bad idea," said Harl. "We get to target someone secretly."

"Yeah," agreed Natt. "Remember the MegaMansion yield?"

"Oh yeah..." Harl said, "Game! We have a deal."

"Um... yeah, deal," agreed Natt. "The only payback we gave them was for them to lose the fast forward."

"Thanks guys!" said Clairene cutely.

"What flight did you get?" asked Harl.

"We'll leave at eleven AM," answered Harv.

"Oh?" asked Natt. "We get to leave 10:15 AM."

"What!?" reacted Harv &amp; Clairene altogether.

"Weird," said Harl. "We're going to Bubbly Clouds."

"And we're heading to Pop Star International," said Clairene.

"Can we follow you guys?" asked Harv.

"Sure," said Natt.

The teams walked slowly to the travel agency.

"How many teams are there in your flight?" asked Natt.

"Four," replied Clairene. "Including us."

Harv added, "Lilly &amp; Kelly, Carol &amp; Giselle, and Ben &amp; his meanie."

"We also booked tickets to Kart Kapital and to the Overthere," said Harl.

"So three tickets in total," added Natt.

Both teams entered the travel agnecy.

The Waddle Doo said, "Oh! What brings you guys back?"

"Our friends here want the same set of flights," Harl replied.

The travel agents did their job and Harv &amp; Clairene were booked into the same set of flights.

_Harv &amp; Clairene: 3rd on Bubbly Airways 274_

_Harv &amp; Clairene: 3rd on Pop Star Starways 432_

_Harv &amp; Clairene: 5th on Overthere Air 182_

"Donee!" said the Waddle Doo.

"Thank you!" said Harv to the travel agents.

"And thank you very much guys!" said Clairene to Harl &amp; Natt.

"Glad we are of help," said Natt.

Post-leg confessional:

Natt said, "We didn't expect a small alliance with another team at this stage in the race."

"They needed help, it wasn't us," said Harl. "But we were able to offer them help."

Natt added, "We don't wanna backstab any team, so after this leg, I just hope we can go to our separate ways."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

After some time in another travel agency, Lilly &amp; Kelly booked a flight from Pop Star International to Meringue Clouds Airport.

_Lilly &amp; Kelly: 1st on Pop Star Starways 711_

Lilly said to the camera, "We'll get to P.S.I.A. at 4:15 PM."

"And we booked a flight going to Meringue Clouds in the Mushroom Kingdom," added Kelly.

"It leaves at 7:15 PM."

"So we don't have to worry in case we get a delay."

-Pop Star International Airport-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Lilly &amp; Kelly claimed their tickets for the next flight. They also booked a flight going from Meringue Clouds to the Overthere.

_Lilly &amp; Kelly: 1st on Overthere Air 183_

The other two teams are at the same counter purchasing the same ones.

Carol said to the camera while waiting for their tickets, "We realized that Harv &amp; Clairene are not on our flight anymore. I'm not sure whether they got left behind or they found a better flight. I am becoming very worried since I think it's more of the latter."

_Carol &amp; Giselle: 2nd on Pop Star Starways 711_

_Carol &amp; Giselle: 2nd on Overthere Air 183_

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ben &amp; Romana requested for the same tickets; however...

"What the heck!" raged Romana.

"Ma, calm down," said Ben.

"Please tell me there's another seat," said Romana angrily.

"There is one more seat available," said the Bronto Burt at the counter. "Only one."

"Gah!" raged Romana.

"When's the next earliest?" asked Ben.

The Bronto Burt replied, "8:45 PM."

"Hmmm..." said Ben.

The Bronto Burt said, "Don't worry, there's enough time and space at the Overthere Air. I can get you the tickets to the Overthere, and you don't have to worry about getting left behind."

"Sure," said Ben. "We'll also get the 8:45 schedule."

_Ben &amp; Romana: 1st on Pop Star Starways 512_

_Ben &amp; Romana: 3rd on Overthere Air 183_

Time passed, and something happened on the first flight.

"Once again, this is the captain speaking, and we apologize for the delay."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Screw it," said Lilly.

"Ben &amp; Romana might leave earlier," said Carol.

After some more time, the scene showed the other flight this time.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"We apologize for this technical inconvenience."

"Crap!" said Ben.

"If we don't make it, I'm gonna blame YOU!" said Romana. "Thank you for getting us on this flight."

"Since when do YOU say thank you?" said Ben.

After some more time, both flights left.

-Kart Kapital International Airport-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two teams entered the cloud-themed airplane.

"This is the softest plane I've ever seen!" commented Glace.

"I wonder why there are so few of us here," said Lester.

The plane had a lot of vacant seats, despite the soft and white surroundings and seats. On another gate, three teams are dashing from one gate to another.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"There was a slight delay from the other flight," said Harl to the camera.

"I hope we'll all make it," said Harv.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Is that what I think it is!?" reacted Glace while looking outside the wondow.

"What?" asked Lea and Nick in unison.

Lester said, "Aw come on! Three teams are coming."

"WHAT!?" reacted the surprised couple.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Cara &amp; Janelle got on the plane first.

"Oh my goodness!" reacted Cara. "It's the twins and the music guys! Hello!"

"Hello!" said Janelle. "It's nice to see you again after a long time!"

"Looks like the race will get harder with Harl &amp; Natt around," said Lea to Glace softly.

Next to come were Harv &amp; Clairene, followed by Harl &amp; Natt.

"Hello!" greeted Harv &amp; Clairene in unison.

"Hi guys!" said Harl loudly.

"Yeah," replied Glace to Lea softly.

"Hi everybody!" replied Nick to the three teams.

"Hi! It's nice to see other teams," said Lea.

Glace greeted, "Hello, and good evening!"

After several minutes, the flight left Kart Kapital.

-Meringue Clouds Airport-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The three teams arrived at the gate for the Ovethere flight.

"What!?" said Giselle. "How could they leave us!?"

"Oh shoot!" said Kelly. "The flight left."

"Glad to be with you girls here," said Romana optimistically.

To make a long story short, the three teams got new tickets. Their flight will leave in an hour and a half after. They all boarded the plane, which left half an hour later.

"_All teams are now making their way to the Overthere."_


	34. Became Color Blind from Heaven's Beauty2

-Overthere Air 182-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

A few hours ago, Lester made an alliance to avoid getting U-turned, as usual. Also, all of them became paper flat upon entering the Paper Dimension.

"This is the captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts. I repeat, please fasten your seatbelts."

The teams fastened their seatbelts. Cara asked the flight attendant what is happening. The flight attnedant told her and so she reacted.

"WHAT!? We have to make it out alive! We're in a race!" said Cara.

"We all have to make it out alive," said Glace calmly. "Now calm down, and everything will be alright."

"How can you say that?" asked Clairene in a panicky tone.

Before they all know what's going on, all their visions went black.

"I can't see anything!" said Janelle aloud.

"WAH!" cried Clairene.

"Wrong flight..." said Natt.

Before they all realized, the plane made it to land. There were some more violent reactions coming from some team members. In the end, Glace spoke up.

Glace said, "HOLD ON EVERYBODY! I think we've landed."

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing. Natt somehow found the door to the way out inside the dark plane. He opened it and dim light came in. Everybody else looked to his direction. He went out, and the other racers followed.

"Where are we?" asked Lea.

-The Underwhere-

The surroundings are as eerie as a witch's lair. The sky is purplish and blue. The place is very gloomy and there are a lot of weird trees in the surroundings and an orange fountain in the middle. There are a few spirits in the area. They are black in color with white aura surrounding them. Glace approached one of them, which looks like a janitor.

"Um..." started Glace. "Hello mister. Where are we?"

The ghost, called a shayde, replied, "Oh newbies! Welcome to the Underwhere! This is also known as level 0. It is a place for those advneturers who have fallen."

A few gulps can be heard from some of the ten team members.

"WE'RE DEAD!" reacted Cara.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Clairene.

"Hold on a moment," said the janitor shayde. "Are you from The Amazing Race Pokémon?"

"Why yes sir," said Glace.

"Well then!" it replied. "The good news is you're not dead!"

The team members were bewildered from that reply.

"All of you have been sent here because I have your next clue," it ended.

Some of them reacted fast and widened their eyes. The janitor shayde handed each team its next clue.

"OMG! We're not dead!" said Janelle.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th**

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd / 4th / 5th**

"Make your way..." read Glace.

"To the Underhwere Castle," read Nick.

"Which is also the entrance..." read Cara.

"...to the Underwhere Road," read Harv &amp; Clairene in unison.

"Once there, you will receive your next clue," read Harl.

The five teams ran to the direction of their destination. They reached a ferry by the end of a river. On that ferry is an wicked-looking guy wearing an orange warlock hat and an orange coat. On his hand is a long stick.

"Where the hell are you going?" interrogated the guy.

"We need to cross the river," said Lester.

"That'll be twenty coins per head," he replied.

All the teams gave him their payments. All five teams boarded the ferry and the guy started rowing. They reached the other side of the river after some time, and all ten team members ran to the dark building which could be seen from nearby. Some teams got ahead of others. One team got there first and they received their next clue from Queen Jaydes, the queen of the Underwhere who is sitting on her throne located right outside the road.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Glace ripped open the clue envelope to see a platinum card, a blue pamphlet, and a green one.

Glace read, "Make your way up in the Underwhere Road. Look for a D-man and tell him, 'I challenge you to kill the beast.' in order to receive your next clue."

Lea held the platinum card and read, "Show this card to the dark doors for them to permit you in."

Lea &amp; Glace looked at each other about the fast forward. They have the same thing in mind.

"Next leg," said both in unison as they nodded to each other.

Lea &amp; Glace entered the Underwhere Road. Meanwhile, another team came.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"We can't do the fast forward anymore," said Natt.

Harl read, "Make your way up in the Underwhere Road."

They entered the dungeon and another team came.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd**

Lester saw the green pamphlet and reacted to it violently.

Lester said, "NO NO NO! THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE DOING THE FAST FORWARD!"

"Oh fine," said Nick.

Nick took the blue pamphlet instead and read, "Look for a D-man and tell him, 'I challenge you to kill the beast.' in order to receive your next clue."

They entered the road and another team came.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th**

"Are we gonna fast forward?" asked Clairene.

"We're with four other teams now," said Harv. "I'd love to but we might back out again."

"Okay."

"We backed out twice and lost our proper placement."

The two read the clue together.

"I wonder what a D-man looks like," commented Clairene.

"Maybe it's a pun for demon," replied Harv.

The two entered the palace-like entrance and the last team got its clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

"Last again," said Cara.

"Or fifth," corrected Janelle.

Cara tore the envelope open and saw the green clue.

"Fast forward," mentioned Cara.

"Are we doing it?" asked Janelle.

"You? It might be the right time."

"I don't know. We can try if you want to."

"You sure eh?"

"Yeah. Let's do it then."

Cara opened the green pamphlet.

Cara read, "Make your way back to River Twygz."

"_In order to attempt this fast forward, teams must make their way back to the river they have crossed earlier, River Twygz. Once there, they must tell Charold to give them their fast forward clue."_

"River huh?" reacted Janelle.

"What do you think?" asked Cara.

"Some ritual? Probably we're gonna row the boat for him."

"That's too easy for a fast forward."

"How about you, what do you think?"

"Maybe we row the boat to find something worth treasure."

"So... are we still gonna do it?"

"You?"

"I'm okay with it."

"Okay then."

The two backtracked to one end of the river. The ferryman, whose name is Charold, gave them their clue as they showed him the green pamphlet. Cara ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

"Fast forward!" Cara read. "Collect... ewww!"

"What?" asked Janelle.

Cara gave Janelle the clue. The latter read it and realized it as well.

Janelle reacted, "Yuck! Let's go back."

"Okay," agreed Cara.

The two went back to the entrance of the Underwhere Road and entered it.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two arrived at the correct level and saw the D-man.

Lea cleared her throat and said in a fancy tone, "I challenge you to kill the beast."

"What!?" reacted the D-man. "No! I'll give you this instead."

The D-man gave them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Lea reacted upon seeing the red clue, "Alright! It's a roadblock."

Glace read, "Roadblock, who has the courage to climb out of darkness?"

"_The Underwhere Road is one of the darkest places in the Mario Universe. In this roadblock, one team member must rappel up this dark road until they reach the ceiling. Once at the ceiling, they must get one of the hanging clues and continue racing upwards."_

Lea said, "Rock-paper-scissors."

The two played it for three turns, because they had the same thing for the first two.

"Scissors beats paper," said Glace.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Lea.

The twins entered the door to the roadblock site and another team got a clue from the D-man.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Harl read, "Roadblock, who has the courage to climb out of darkness?"

"I'll do it," volunteered Natt.

Two more teams came after two minutes of the previous team's arrival.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd**

"I've done four already," said Nick.

"Ugh," said Lester.

"Unless you are willing to do the last few roadblocks. I already listened to you about your opinion on the fast forward."

"Ugh, fine."

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th**

"I'm scared," said Clairene.

"Then I'll do it for you my girl," replied Harv.

**Lea – on roadblock**

**Natt – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

The four team members were rappeling up like usual. The surroundings are very dark and the team members had to wear light helmets instead of ordinary ones. The team members who sat out on this roadblock waited at the topmost level, the level near the ceiling. There were no important things to talk about during this time.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

Cara tore open the clue envelope.

"Roadblock, who has the courage to climb out of darkness?" read Cara.

"Um..." said Janelle.

"Whether you like or not, my excuse is I struggled on the previous roadblock."

"Well, in that case... it's my turn then."

"Good, and good luck."

The two entered the door.

**Lea – on roadblock**

**Natt – on roadblock**

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

To speed things up, here's each team member's progress:

1\. Lea was almost at the end.

2\. Natt was past halfway.

3\. Lester was almost halfway.

4\. Harv has just finished a fourth of the task.

5\. Janelle was just a few heads away from the ground after several minutes have passed.

Meanwhile at the top level...

Clairene said, "Since we're in front right now, the U-turn should still be empty."

"Yeah," agreed Harl.

"No one is gonna U-turn right?" asked Glace.

"We plan to U-turn the creepy model," said Clairene.

"And her ex," added Harl.

"Are they a threat?" asked Cara.

"Not really," said Clairene. "But Romana is scaring me and Harvie. If they aren't gone soon, they will keep scaring us."

"And we're gonna U-turn them," said Harl. "For yielding innocent racers who declined an alliance."

"What!?" reacted Glace, Nick, and Cara in unison.

"Details please," said Glace.

"To keep it short, Ben &amp; Romana, especially the latter, wanted to form an alliance with us before going to MegaMansion. We declined it, and they got to the yield first, and there."

"Whoa!" said Cara. "I remember that yield."

"I can't believe it," said Nick.

"That's just stupid," commented Glace.

"So we have an alliance to U-turn them," concluded Clairene.

"Is anybody gonna use the second slot?" asked Harl. "Because we're gonna waste it."

The other three team members shook their heads.

"Okay," said Harl.

To speed things up again, here's an update on each team member:

1\. Lea made it to the top. She got the clue now.

2\. Natt was almost there.

3\. Lester was not far, but not near from Natt.

4\. Harv finished halfway.

5\. Janelle finished a fourth.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Lea &amp; Glace read together, "Look for the three hags who will hand over your next clue."

They entered the door on the top level.

"We're finally gettin' out of darkness," said Lea.

About a minute after, Natt got the clue as well.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"It was as dark as hell," said Natt.

"I just realized something," said Harl.

"What?"

"If the clue told us to go to the Overthere, why are we doing tasks in the Underwhere?"

"... Good point. I like that question. We'll either get a penalty or backtrack afterwards I guess."

"Oh well."

Meanwhile with Lea &amp; Glace, they received their clue from the three hags.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Go outside," read Glace.

"_Teams must now make their way outside, where they will see a dozen gazebos filled with books. Each team must pick one gazebo and sort the books by alphabetical order. Once they are done sorting, their next clue will appear."_

While the twins were leaving, Harl &amp; Natt got their clue as well.

"Please do us a favor sweeties," said one of the hags while handing them the clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Sort the books alphabetically to receive your next clue," read Natt.

The two left the hags' bedroom.

**Lester – on roadblock**

**Harv – on roadblock**

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Lester was near the end already. Harv was almost near the midpoint between the halfway mark and the end point. Janelle barely moved. Lester made it to the top.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd**

They left the area after reading the clue.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two teams were in two different gazebos sorting two different sets of books. Let's see what Lea &amp; Glace are doing first.

"So many sports magazines," said Glace.

"Here's one about gymnastics," said Lea.

"This one says Sports on Ice."

"Ooh! This one!"

"What's that?"

"Ballroom Dances Around the Worlds."

"Basketball Stars."

"History of Tennis."

Post-leg confessional:

"We were a bit distracted with the set of books that we found," said Lea.

Glace added, "I was already reading the Sports on Ice magazine."

_Back to the race..._

"It looks like we found the right books," said Glace.

"Some of these are books, some are magazines," said Lea. "Should we separate them?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

The two continued reading some magazines while working. They didn't know that they weren't the only ones who were distracted.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Here's another Natt," said Harl. "Did you know that athazagoraphobia is the fear of being forgotten or ignored?"

"Nope," said Natt while reading a book about history.

"This one! What is the Meaning of Life?"

"Sounds like an interesting book. Let's get back to work."

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Without having to show them getting the clue, Nick &amp; Lester chose a gazebo. They took a good look at the messy books on the bookcase.

"Wait a minute," said Nick. "Aren't these names of legendary musicians?"

"You're right!" realized Lester. "Cool!"

"Several millennia back then in another universe, I remember these names! Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart."

"How to Play a Violin! That's an instrument I can't play."

What the teams didn't know was whatever shelf they would choose, it would be about their interests, because the hags used their magics on purpose to have the teams read the books there. In other words, all teams are destined to be distracted. The editors added an audio of the hags' cackles.

-Underwhere Road-

**Janelle – on roadblock**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 4th**

Clairene read, "Look for the three hags who will hand over your next clue."

"Good luck!" said Clairene to Cara.

"Hope we can still meet up later," added Harv.

"Thanksies!" replied Cara. "We really hope so."

The couple left while Cara was left alone on the top level, waiting for Janelle, who might not yet be halfway through.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"The sixth... sick... sheik's... sixth... sheep's... sick is the hardest tongue twister ever," read Harl.

"Hey Harl, we're here to arrange, not read tongue twisters," reminded Natt, who was sorting while reading about astronomy.

"The sixth shick sheeks sick shich sheep," said Harl quickly.

Natt rolled his eyes.

"Aha-aha!" laughed Harl. "Let me find another one."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This one," said Lea. "Remember our billiards fiasco on the first leg?"

"Yeah?" said Glace.

"Well, here's a book that says the history on billiards."

"Cool. We better finish this task."

"I know, but these are all interesting."

"I know right?"

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"I just realized that I've been playing the harp like a weirdo," said Lester.

"Well, I can't play this instrument called a zither," replied Nick.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two began the task.

"OMG!" said Clairene. "This is how we're suppose to play chess!"

"So many street games here," said Harv. "I guess we picked the right gazebo."

The two were reading some of the books.

-Underwhere Road-

**Janelle – on roadblock**

She was just halfway through the task.

"I'm so tired already," Janelle said. "I wanna rest, and I don't wanna hang around in the dark nightmare."

-Higher Underwhere Road-

To pace things up, one team was about to finish.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"I can't reach it," said Clairene as she tried to reach the books on the highest shelf.

"Climb on me baby," said Harv.

Clairene was able to get the books from the top shelf with Harv's help.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Zweildyan Sports," read Lea. "Where's Zweildya?"

"I don't know," replied Glace. "Why are you asking me."

"Just asking, and... we're done!"

"Good!"

The two stared at the bookshelf aimlessly.

"Let's try putting the magazines and books together," said Lea.

Glace replied, "I know, you already told me."

"I did?"

"You don't have to. We're twins."

"Oh... right. Haha!"

The two put the magazines and books together. It wasn't that hard because they just had to take a bunch of magazines and squeeze them in the right parts of the shelf, and then they moved some books to the next shelf if necessary.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"World Genres," read Nick while holding the book.

Both team members opened the book. They leafed through the pages and saw a weird genre.

"Zombie?" questioned Nick. "There's a genre called zombie!?"

"I don't get it either," said Lester.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Zombotany, zoology, zweilactricy, zyxtrigraphy," read Natt. "We're done."

Natt saw Harl reading one more book, about jokes.

Harl said, "Hey Natt, what do you call a pile of cats?"

"What?" said Natt.

"A Meowtain! Hahahahaha!" laughed Harl.

"That's our last book, and we're done," said Natt.

"Really?" said Harl.

Harl noticed after a few seconds that Natt is waiting for him to put the book back. He did so, and the gazebo's ceiling dropped a clue tied to a string.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st**

"Ride the elevator out of the Underwhere and make your way by taxi to the Overthere Stair," read Natt.

"Cool!" said Harl. "Now we're getting there."

The two left the place. They didn't know they were leading, but the other teams there saw them.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Music is Medicine?" read Nick. "Cool!"

"Disco Zombies eh?" said Lester while holding the book.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The couple was more focused on sorting than on reading, because both team members knew that they were still racing.

"The U-turn will be later," said Harv.

"But I'm glad Harl &amp; Natt are on their way there," added Clairene.

The two hugged each other.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I think that's that," said Glace.

The clue attached to a string fell from the ceiling. Lea shrieked in surprise.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 2nd**

"Oh my grass!" exclaimed Lea. "It's just the clue."

"Oh please sister," said Glace while getting the clue.

Glace ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

"Ride the elevator out of the Underwhere and make your way by taxi to the Overthere Stair," read Glace. "Guess we're going to the Overthere after all."

The two left the area too. They were walking quickly.

-Underwhere Road-

**Janelle – on roadblock**

"Good thing the last three ain't here yet," said Janelle while still rappelling. "If not we would've been last."

Janelle was already three-fourths done.

-Higher Underwhere Road – Chamber of Light-

The room is probably the brightest place ever in the dark Underwhere. There were three elevators coming from the surface. Natt pressed the up elevator button.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"This can't take long," said Natt.

Soon, the elevator doors opened and the elevator was quite spacious.

"Wow! So shiny!" said Harl.

Inside the elevator was a speaker with music from it. The music was peaceful, calm, and angelic.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two reached the elevator room to see the doors closing.

"Wait!" shouted Lea.

"Oh my glob," said Harl. "Should we wait for them?"

Post-leg confessional:

"My mind was running really fast that time," said Natt. "I was surprised they were behind us, and I was tempted to leave them behind, since we were leading. I didn't really know whether we should or should not wait for them."

_Back to the race..._

"Please hold the elevator!" said Glace.

The elevator doors were closing and the twins were dashing wildly to reach the button.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

When the doors were open for just a hair's breadth, Harl pressed the open button. The elevator doors were opening slowly. Lea &amp; Glace saw the doors open before Glace pressed the up button from the outside.

"Thank you very much guys!" said Lea &amp; Glace altogether.

"We owe you something small," added Glace.

The buddies just remained silent. They didn't know how to react to it.

The doors closed as Glace pressed the close button in the elevator.

Harl came closer to Natt and whispered, "Sorry bro, I don't wanna be mean."

Natt whispered back to him, "It's alright."

The elevator ascended.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

While they were halfway through, they realized that they were being distracted.

"I just realized," said Nick. "We're getting distracted from all these music materials."

"You're right!" realized Lester as well.

The two were sorting a few more books, when all of a sudden they found an interesting one.

"Micromusic!?" said Nick.

"Cool!" said Lester.

The two leafed through the pages of the thick book.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The couple sorted out everything already. They were just on the floor, lined up from A to Z.

"Now we have to put them up there," said Harv. "Don't worry babe, I'll help you."

Clairene took a couple of books with her as she climbed onto Harv while he held her feet tight.

-Underwhere Road-

**Janelle – on roadblock**

"Am I close?" shouted Janelle.

Cara didn't reply.

"Oh shoot," said Janelle softly. She shouted, "CARA!"

Her voice echoed, but still no reply. Meanwhile on the top level, Cara gave a confessional.

Cara said, "I'm not replying to her. That way, she'll be more worried of what might've happened to me and she will come here faster, or let's say I fell asleep, or so that she won't know how close she is to here."

Meanwhile down there, Janelle tried to speed up her progress.

"I wonder what happened to Cara," said Janelle.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

After some amount of time, they finished the task.

"Well done!" said Clairene as she and Harv hi-fived.

The clue fell from the ceiling, with a string attach to the clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd**

Harv &amp; Clairene both read, "Ride the elevator out of the Underwhere and make your way by taxi to the Overthere Stair."

Without needing to show it, they left the place, and entered the elevator in the chamber after walking towards the place.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

After some time, the music duo finished too. They walked towards the chamber to ride the elevator.


	35. Became Color Blind from Heaven's Beauty3

-Underwhere Road-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

Janelle got to the top level. She also got the clue on the ceiling.

"Cara?" Janelle called.

Cara was lying down on the top level with her eyes closed.

"Cara!?" called Janelle once more.

Cara didn't budge.

"Oh my Arceus!" Janelle exclaimed. "Cara wake up!"

Janelle was already panicking while shaking Cara when all of a sudden the latter shouted "BOO!"

Janelle shrieked and shouted loudly. Cara laughed hysterically.

"YOU!" said Janelle.

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Cara. "I'm glad you finally finished. Three hours is too much for a rappelling task."

"Sorry," replied Janelle.

"That's fine," replied Cara. "Let's go."

They went to see the hags and they got their clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

"Go outside," read Cara. "Sort the books alphabetically to receive your next clue."

"That shouldn't be hard," said Janelle.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

The two chose a gazebo and reacted wildly after seeing their set of books.

"AHH!" shrieked Janelle aloud.

"AHH!" Cara shrieked loudly.

"OMG!" said Janelle. "RECIPE BOOKS!"

"I'm gonna copy this to my notebook," said Cara.

"I wanna know how to make pie!" said Janelle.

While the two were distracted, they barely sorted the books. When they filled one shelf with books in alphabetical order, some event was happening below them, literally.

-The Underwhere-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The plane the three teams were on "crashed" to the Underwhere. They went out after some time and started an argument.

"Great!" said Lilly sarcastically. She had an angry tone when saying, "Just great! We took horrible flights, terrible delays, and now we're stranded in hell!? No joke but this place looks like hell!"

"Lil, chill," said Kelly. "Oh cool they rhyme!"

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Carol.

"We get out there and look for some way to get there," replied Giselle. "These two housekeepers are being useless. What more with the models?"

"Hey!" reacted Kelly, Ben, and Lilly in unison.

Romana said, "What!? I am gonna get you killed!"

"Shut your big mouth! It's true after all!" said Giselle.

"Stop! Please STOP!" said Carol. "I am really, really sorry about my partner, so just ignore her."

"How can we ignore her if the plane just crashed, and she told us that we're useless?" said Lilly. "Go ask her if she's useless."

"Tell that to me again and I will bite you, silly Girafarig!" said Romana in a serious tone.

"Do Milotics bite!? Hahaha!" said Giselle.

"STOP!" said Carol. "GIS!"

"Girls! Girls! Girls! Stop!" said Ben. "Let's just move on. We shall find an airport that will take us to the Overthere."

"You idiot!" reacted Romana. "Airports don't take us from one place to another."

"Yeah!" agreed Giselle. "Only airplanes do."

Ben fell silent and awkward from that situation. He couldn't react to it at all.

"It's a good idea," said Kelly. "Let's just look for flights if we find an airport."

"Chances are, there'll be no airport," said Lilly. "What on hell are you talking about? And you Giselle! I'm not done with you yet!"

Kelly also felt awkward from that. Before Giselle could say something, Carol started talking.

"Let's ask first before we assume," said Carol.

"What the hell!?" reacted Giselle.

Carol approached the janitor by the fountain and asked him, "Excuse me, but do you know where the airport is?"

The janitor paused and said, "There are no airports here."

The five team members, excluding Giselle, gave the janitor a dumbfounded look.

"You are in the Underwhere," replied the janitor shayde. "This is level 0. It is a place for those advneturers who have fallen."

"See?" said Lilly. "Told you we're in hell."

"But you can't assume before..." said Kelly.

"Hold on a moment," said the janitor shayde. "Are you from The Amazing Race Pokémon?"

Some team members nodded.

"Well well well," he said. "Guess none of you are dead then."

"Dead!?" said Giselle. "Of course we're not! What do you think are we?"

"Dead adventurers," he replied. "I have your next clue."

"I knew it!" said Giselle.

The other five team members widened their eyes. Each team got its clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th / 7th / Last**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th / 7th / Last**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 6th / 7th / Last**

"Make your way to the Underwhere Castle," read Lilly.

"Which is also the entrance to the Underwhere Road," read Ben.

"Once there, you will receive your next clue," read Carol.

The three teams ran to the direction of their destination wildly. Lilly and Giselle reached the ferry first, which is by the end of a river. Before the two could fight, especially because Lilly said that she wasn't done with Giselle yet, the others came. On that ferry is a wicked-looking Charold wearing an orange warlock hat and an orange coat. He carried a stick on his hand.

"Where the hell are you going?" interrogated the guy.

"Where the hell do you think we're going?" argued Giselle.

Charold remained silent.

"What? To the other side of course!" replied Giselle. "Duh!?"

"Then that'll be twenty coins per head," he replied.

"Tell that to my partner," said Giselle. "I'm not holding the money."

Charold remained silent from that awkward moment. He completely did not expect it.

Carol said, "How much again?"

"Twenty," said Charold in a monotone.

All the teams gave him their payments. All three teams boarded the ferry and the guy started rowing. There were some arguments while the three teams were in the boat, even Charold was dragged into it, even though he tried ignoring them and their argument. The camera didn't show any of these arguments anymore, but there were no physical fights fortunately. They reached the other side of the river after some time, and all six team members ran to the dark building which could be seen from nearby. Lilly and Giselle, as quadrupeds, got to the castle entrance first. They each received a clue from Queen Jaydes.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th / 7th**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th / 7th**

Lilly ripped open the clue envelope to see a platinum card, a blue pamphlet, and a green one.

Lilly read, "Make your way up in the Underwhere Road. Look for a D-man and tell him, 'I challenge you to kill the beast.' in order to receive your next clue. Show this card to the dark doors for them to permit you in."

Lilly also noticed the fast forward clue. Kelly caught up and saw it. She was about to react to it when Lilly glared at her.

"We are NOT ruining our day further for a fast forward!" said Lilly.

Kelly submissively nodded, and the two went in to the Underwhere Road. Ben &amp; Romana arrived not long after.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

They read the clue and went in. Giselle was still waiting for Carol.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"I'm so sor..." said Carol.

"Shut up!" said Giselle.

"You left me! I thought I was suppose to be riding on your back!?" said Carol.

Carol reread the clue and the two went in.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were left with only twenty more books to sort. They were so distracted that it took them two long hours to almost complete it. The camera zoomed in to a part of the shelf. Three books were not in the correct order. After a few minutes they almost finished the task.

"I have five recipes now," said Cara.

The two waited for the clue to come, but none came.

"We must have made a mistake," said Cara.

"Let's check again," said Janelle.

Not long after, they found the three books that were in the wrong order. Cara arranged them properly, then the clue fell from the ceiling. The string made it not fall all the way to the floor.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

Cara read, "Ride the elevator out of the Underwhere and make your way by taxi to the Overthere Stair."

They walked towards the chamber and rode the elevator.

-Overthere Stair-

The whole place is filled with clouds. Clouds here, clouds there, clouds everywhere! There are a few bouncing clouds around the place. There are huge numbers made out of clouds around the place, so that tourists or immigrants who are making their way on foot to the Overthere won't get lost. On the centermost part of the place is a cloud like any other, but there's a Nimbi playing a grand piano at that time. It was a female Nimbi playing the Overthere theme. One taxi parked at the bottommost cloud.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"The two guys aren't here yet," said Lea, talking about Harl &amp; Natt.

Glace said, "That's weird, we left at the same time. Probably they're ahead of us."

Glace took a clue from the cluebox and ripped open the clue's envelope.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

Glace read, "Continue your way up to the Overthere. It is where you'll find the cluebox."

"Oh," said Lea. "I was expecting the detour."

"The detour is probably somewhere there," said Glace.

The two went back to the cab, which left afterwards.

-Underwhere Road-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock, who has the courage to climb out of darkness?" read Lilly.

"I'll do this," volunteered Kelly.

"Hurry!" said Lilly, who's still in a bad temper. "That crazy Girafarig is coming."

While Kelly was getting prepared, the last two teams came. Carol &amp; Giselle were able to catch up to Ben &amp; Romana due to Giselle's fast galloping. Even though it was dark, she didn't hit any walls. Carol was on her back that time.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 7th / Last**

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th / Last**

"Can you do it faster than me?" asked Carol to Giselle.

"You do this Benjiboy!" commanded Romana. "I did the last two."

"Okay, so that we can get out of here quickly," replied Ben.

"Good then," said Romana.

Giselle never needed to reply to Carol, because the former already took the clue from the latter. Afterwards, the former got herself prepared.

-Overthere Stair-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two got out of their cab. Harl was about to pay the driver, but Natt told the driver to wait for them instead.

"But he got us lost!" said Harl.

"I know, but what if we still need him?" said Natt. "Remember, in this situation, a bad cab is better than no cab at all."

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Natt read, "Continue your way up to the Overthere. It is where you'll find the cluebox. Good thing we didn't tell him to go yet."

The two re-entered the cab, which left afterwards.

-Underwhere Road-

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Giselle – on roadblock**

**Ben – on roadblock**

The three rappelled up as fast as they could.

Kelly said, "Oh shoot! Slow down!"

"Shut up!" replied Giselle.

Ben just remained silent.

"Wait for me, please!" begged Kelly while rappelling.

"No way in hell am I waiting for you!" said Giselle.

Giselle and Ben rappelled faster, leaving Kelly at one point.

"Shoot," said Kelly softly.

-The Overthere-

The Overthere is still abundant with clouds, but this time, there are a lot of ancient-looking structures around the place. Some are elevators, while others are houses. The place is civilized and its citizens never commit crimes. Lea &amp; Glace got out of the cab and ran to the cluebox.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Detour, blessed foot or cursed fruit?" read Glace.

"_The Overthere is the heaven of the Paper Dimension in the Mario Galaxy."_

A panorama of the Overthere was shown.

_"Residing here are Nimbis who are passionate about different things. Most of these passions include two of the most common things around the Overthere, ballroom dancing and fruit tasting. Their choice: blessed foot... or cursed fruit."_

The view of a ballroom was shown. Nimbis dressed in formal attire danced gracefully.

_"Blessed foot requires teams to go to the Overthere Ballroom. They must change into formal attire and practice dancing the waltz. After practicing the dance, the team members must dance with each other, along with a few other Nimbi couples who will all be in the same room. If the dance was satisfying to the Nimbis who are watching, especially to Mr. Waltbi, they will receive their next clue. If the dance was unsatisfactory, they need to go back and practice the dance all over again."_

An old Nimbi with a mustache and a fedora posed by pretending to give out a clue.

_"In cursed fruit, teams must go to the Overthere Fruit Laboratory. Once there, they must wear lab coats and will be assigned to three unwell Nimbis, each of which have different ailments. Their job is to find three different cures, in forms of apples, which they will have to find around the Overthere Stair. They may use the fruit guide book in the lab to look for the fruits that they'll need, and they may use cloud cabs while searching for the fruits in the Overthere Stair. Once they have retrieved the fruits, they must feed those to the three Nimbis assigned to them. If the Nimbis are all cured, they will receive their next clue. If not, they have to go back to the Overthere Stair and keep looking for the correct fruit."_

A smart-looking Nimbi wearing a pair of glasses and a lab coat posed by pretending to give out a clue.

"I don't wanna dress up as a guy," said Lea.

"Me neither," added Glace. "Let's do cursed fruit then."

"Sure," agreed Lea.

The two left the place.

-Overthere Stair-

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd**

Harv &amp; Clairene read, "Continue your way up to the Overthere."

"It is where you'll find the cluebox," ended Harv.

The two went back to the cab, which left afterwards.

-Overthere Fruit Laboratory-

Lots of lab coats are hanging by the entrance. The lab has lots of different rooms. They have light gray walls and ceilings and have light blue flooring. Several Nimbis wearing lab coats and lab glasses are working on experiments. Lea &amp; Glace entered the lab and wore a lab coat each.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on cursed fruit**

"What should we do first?" asked Lea.

Glace replied, "Let's read the clue again. I don't understand all this completely."

The two took some time to read, and read, and read the task details over and over again.

"Let's check the book," said Glace.

A female Nimbi approached and greeted them in an Overtherian accent, "Good greetings ladies! Art thou hither f'r the curs'd fruit detour?"

The twins nodded.

"Alright then," said the Nimbi with the same accent. "Thou may calleth me Doct'r Appbi. I am a research'r in the Fruit Lab'rat'ry. Cometh with me."

The two followed the doctor Nimbi. The twins saw glass cages with Nimbis inside. The Nimbis all look sick in different ways.

"Thou shalt be assign'd to Nimbis numbereth one, six, and nine," said Doctor Appbi. "Calleth me when they'st art all well."

The doctor went back to her work. Lea &amp; Glace inspected the index cards sticking in front of the cage.

Lea read the number one's index card, "Name: Zoombi; Nickname: Zoom; Condition: Ate a slow-fruit."

"How sad," said Glace. "So the cure is definitely a fast-fruit. I have number six's."

"Read on."

"Name: Scienbi; Nickname: Sci-bi; Condition: Became a zombie after an experiment."

"Ow."

"Here's number nine's: Name: Laughbi; Nickname: Laughbi; Condition: Cried a bucket of tears, literally, after breaking up with her boyfriend."

"Aww... now that's really, really sad."

"We need a laughing fruit for this. Now let's look for the book."

The two went to the book near the entrance.

-The Overthere-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

The two were reading the clue at the entrance of the paradise.

"We are doing cursed fruit because there is no way I am gonna dance," said Natt. "We shall release the bad taxi now."

"Fine," said Harl submissively, since he wanted to do the dance.

-Overthere Fruit Laboratory-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on cursed fruit**

"We need the rainbow-spotted, fuchsia, and glowing light fruits for the three," said Glace to the camera.

The two left the lab. They found a cab that could take them around to the Overthere Stair.

-Underwhere Road-

**Kelly – on roadblock**

**Giselle – on roadblock**

**Ben – on roadblock**

Giselle got the clue on the ceiling. Ben was not far behind her. Kelly was a bit far from either of them.

Carol said, "Nice one Gis!"

Lilly was annoyed with Carol's cheer. Romana looked down to check on Ben, who was approaching.

Romana said, "Hurry up Benjiboy! Why did you let that Girafarig beat you?"

"Okay wait!" said Ben. "I'm coming for ya, Ma."

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

The two left the area right away. Ben got the clue soon after.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

They left the area as well, leaving Lilly alone on the top level.

Lilly said to the camera, "Kel better be here soon, or we'll end our race in hell."

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

The two arrived in the hags' room.

"Go outside. Sort the books alphabetically to receive your next clue," read Carol.

While they were leaving, Ben &amp; Romana came in.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

They read the clue and left the area.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

They each chose a gazebo. The two teams had different reactions.

"Hmmm..." said Carol. "There's no time to read all these."

Giselle took a book and checked the contents.

Giselle said, "I've read this already."

On the other gazebo...

"Understanding Unisexual Fashion," read Ben.

Romana read, "Hottest Shoes in the World. OMG!"

Ben wondered where shoes will fit for a Milotic.

-Overthere Fruit Laboratory-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on cursed fruit**

The two were shown leaving the lab. Their footage on reading the book and the index cards were cut out.

"We gotta get a good cab this time," said Natt.

The two entered the new cab they have found.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The two were distracted with the books and magazines.

"Best Underwear for Men!" exclaimed Ben.

"You're a chicken," said Romana. "This is not the Pokémon World."

Romana continued reading the Smooth Skin magazine word per word.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two weren't that distracted. They will look at some books' covers for a few seconds, then they'll put it on the shelf while reminding themselves that they're still racing.

-Overthere Stair-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on cursed fruit**

The two saw a white tree with rainbow-spotted fruits hanging on it.

"Please wait for us," Glace told the cab driver.

The two went out of the cab to get the fruit. Lea easily climbed up the tree and plucked a fruit from it. She dropped it to the ground and Glace caught it.

"Alright, next fruit," said Glace.

The two went back inside the cab.

-The Overthere-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Another team arrived. The two ran to the cluebox nearby.

Clairene said, "Look at these clouds!"

"They're super soft!" said Harv.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd**

Harv &amp; Clairene read in unison, "Detour, blessed foot or cursed fruit?"

"Oh Harv!" exclaimed Clairene. "Let's dance!"

"Great idea!" agreed Harv.

"We're doing blessed foot," announced Clairene.

-Overthere Stair-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

Lester read monotonely, "Continue your way up to the Overthere where you'll find the cluebox."

The two went back to their cab.

-Underwhere Road-

**Kelly – on roadblock**

Kelly was shown getting the clue on the ceiling.

"I thought I got stuck," said Kelly.

"We better hurry," said Lilly. "It's too early for us to go home."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in Last**

They got their clue and went to the hags' place. They got their clue from that place and went to the Higher Underwhere Road.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

"We have lots of time to make up," said Lilly.

The two started arranging housekeeping books and magazines.

Lilly commented, "This is such a weird collection."

Kelly was about to read a book about mechanical brooms.

Kelly said, "Look what I found."

"There's no time to read when you're fighting for last," reminded Lilly.

Lilly started arranging. Kelly hesitated if she will read it or not, but she decided to just leaf through the pages.

-Overthere Stair-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on cursed fruit**

Harl climbed up the white tree to get the mauve fruit. He plucked it out and dropped it to Natt.

"Next fruit," said Natt.

The two went back to their cab.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two were sitting quietly in their cab, until Nick saw the twins.

"It's Lea &amp; Glace," said Nick.

"So?" replied Lester.

"Aren't they suppose to be ahead?"

"Maybe they're just lost."

"We should help them."

Before either of them was able to tell the driver what to do to help the twins, they saw Lea &amp; Glace step out of the cab. They saw the twins getting a bright glowing fruit from the white tree.

"Maybe it's a detour," speculated Lester.

"Yeah maybe," said Nick.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on cursed fruit**

"We're just missing one more," said Lea.

"Yeah," said Glace. "And that's the fuchsia one."

The two went back to their cab.

**Harl &amp; Natt – on cursed fruit**

Since the next fruit was near their first one, they found their second fruit right away.

Harl said, "I'm a grass type, but I'm not really that good in climbing trees. It's just that sometimes... climbing trees are part of my act."

Harl plucked the fruit and dropped it to Natt.

"One more," said Natt. "It's a violet fruit."

The two returned to the cab.

-Overthere Ballroom-

This place is not too different from the typical ballrooms for dancing. This place has marble white floor and ceiling and than marble brown flooring. The ceiling is shaped like the inside of a dome, because when viewed from the outside, the Overthere Ballroom is in fact an actual dome. The young couple arrived.

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on blessed foot**

"We pick you!" said the couple to a male Nimbi and a female Nimbi.

Those Nimbis, who'll be their dance instructors, led them to the dressing rooms.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two continued sorting the books.

Post-leg confessional:

Lilly said, "Doing the book sorting task was a pastime of mine. It reminded me of my job and Madam Melia's library. She lets me read a few books when there's nothing else to do."

_Back to the race..._

The two saw Carol celebrating.

"We better hurry while the models are still here," said Lilly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

Carol read the clue and left the area with Giselle and their camera crew.

"I'm glad we're beating those two housemaids," said Carol. "We should be sixth right now."

"Those smart**s housemaids are going home today, unless those stupid models mess up big time," said Giselle.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly hurried up arranging the books, while Kelly was semi-distracted with the books and magazines. They were halfway through at that point.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

The pair of exes read magazines. They were almost halfway through by this time.

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on blessed foot**

The female Nimbi said, "Then it goes liketh this."

The female Nimbi twirled while the male Nimbi was holding one of her hands.

"See?" said the male Nimbi.

Harv &amp; Clairene nodded.

-The Overthere-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

The two got their next clue.

"So they did cursed fruit," said Nick.

"So are we doing that as well?" asked Lester.

"I'm fine with it," said Nick.

Lester replied, "Okay, cursed fruit it is."

The two were seen leaving the cluebox area.

-Overthere Stair-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on cursed fruit**

Harl dropped a violet fruit to Natt.

"Alright," said Natt. "Now we have all three."

"Let's get back," said Harl. "At least I don't have to climb another tree on top of the clouds ever again."

The two went back to their cab.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on cursed fruit**

Lea dropped the fuchsia fruit to Glace.

"That's three," said Glace.

"Let's go," said Lea.

The two went back to their cab.


	36. Became Color Blind from Heaven's Beauty4

-Overthere Fruit Laboratory-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

"The third, the tenth, and the fifth," said the doctor Nimbi.

She left them to read the index cards.

"Some insane foreigner waxed his mustache," said Lester. "And he is depressed for a week now."

"What the heck," commented Nick.

"For number five, she can't sleep for a week now after eating a fruit."

"Wow!"

"And number ten, ...he accidentally changed his skin color to dark blue while doing an experiment."

"Okay, what fruits do we need?"

"Let's get to the book."

Lester took down notes, while Nick went ahead to the guide book.

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on blessed foot**

Harv &amp; Clairene, who were already dressed formally, held each other's hands while looking at their feet. They stepped forward, backwards, sidewards in a pattern.

"Good! All thouest needeth is mo'e practiceth by not looking at thy feet," said the male Nimbi.

"Okay," said the two in unison.

The two danced again, looking and smiling at each other this time.

-Higher Underwhere Road-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That's it!" said Lilly upon placing the last book in.

The clue dropped down from the ceiling. It was attached to a string. Lilly took the clue and ripped open the envelope before reading it.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 7th**

"Thank Arceus those two are slow," said Kelly.

Lilly read, "Ride the elevator out of the Underwhere and make your way by taxi to the Overthere Stair."

The two ran out of the gazebo area.

"We're finally getting the hell outta here," said Lilly.

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Holy crap!" reacted Romana upon seeing the other team leave.

The two frantically dropped their magazines and continued sorting. They were almost done after all. The clue dropped from the ceiling once they were finished.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

The two weren't shown reading the clue. They were just shown running out of the place.

-Overthere Fruit Laboratory-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

"Yellow for mustache, Wine for the insomnia, and cream for the skin tone," reminded Lester to himself while taking them down.

"So we're good?" said Nick.

"Yes," replied Lester. "Let's go."

As the two were leaving, they saw another team coming in.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on cursed fruit**

"Oh hi guys," greeted Glace.

"Hello," said Lester.

"Hi Nick!" greeted Lea aloud.

"Oh there's my sweetie pie!" replied Nick.

Lester and Glace looked at the cameras with annoyed faces. The camera also filmed some employees in the lab who all have different reactions after hearing that.

"We'll be getting the fruits now," said Nick to Lea.

"Oh!" reacted Lea. "We're gonna feed them to the patients now."

"Oh okay, bye sweetie pie!"

"Bye Nick-Nick pie! Good luck! It's quite a challenge."

"Same to you!"

"Thank you!"

Nick &amp; Lester exited the lab. Glace already went of Lea and waited for her to come.

Glace said, "Enough flirting, we're in the middle of the race."

"B-but," said Lea.

"Let's feed them now," said Glace.

Before each glass cage is a small hole where the fruit can fit in. They placed the fruit inside the cage of the crying Nimbi.

"Should we wait or should we move on?" asked Lea.

"Let's move on to not waste time," said Glace.

They placed fuchsia fruit inside the zombie-Nimbi's cage. They placed the glowing fruit inside the first cage. The slow one ate the fruit first, followed by the zombie one. Both were effective and the researchers released them.

"Thank you!" said Scibi.

"Sure!" said Lea.

"Glad we helped you out," said Glace.

"Thank you very much!" Zoombi said.

"No prob!" said Lea &amp; Glace in unison.

Finally, the depressed Nimbi ate her fruit. They found out she was cured once she started laughing. The researchers released her as well.

"Ahahaha!" said Laughbi. "Thank you so much! I owe you girls a lot."

"Not really," said Lea.

"But sure thing," said Glace.

Once the three patients left the lab, Doctor Appbi handed them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Thank you!" said both twins in unison.

"Good luck!" said Doctor Appbi.

"Thanks again!" said both twins in unison again.

Glace finally read the clue after ripping open the envelope.

Glace read, "Make your way to the Orb'erthere Pyramiseum. Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

The two quickly left the area. Harl &amp; Natt came during this time.

**Harl &amp; Natt – on cursed fruit**

"Good luck guys!" said Glace.

"Thanks!" said Natt.

Once Lea &amp; Glace were out of sight, Harl said, "Quick! We can beat them."

Natt placed the apricot fruit inside cage two. The fruit cures craziness. He then placed the mauve one inside cage four. This time, it cures the awful stench.

"Aw that stinks!" said Natt.

Harl placed the last one in cage seven. The violet one cures dizziness and hallucination, because the Nimbi there accidentally ate the void fruit, which causes eternal hallucination. After a while, the three Nimbis came out from cages two, four, and seven. They thanked the team and left the lab. Doctor Appbi approached Harl &amp; Natt as well, in order for her to give them their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Natt read quickly, "Make your way to the Orb'erthere Pyramiseum. Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"Those two won't U-turn us," said Harl as he and Natt ran out of the lab.

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Harv &amp; Clairene – on blessed foot**

The two were on the main ballroom now. They started the dance as soon as the Nimbi on the grand piano started playing a remixed theme of the Overthere.

"You look so gorgeous!" said Clairene.

"You too babe," replied Harv.

The two were shown starting the dance. Harv stepped his left foot forward while Clairene stepped her right foot backwards. The two looked at each other romantically while continuing the dance.

"I'm so glad we made it here," said Clairene.

"I have no regrets leaving home... with you," said Harv.

The two switched places while still dancing. After more dancing, Clairene twirled while holding Harv's hand. Soon after, they have finished the dance. The team, and all the other Nimbis performing the dance, took a bow. The audience clapped.

Mr. Waltbi said, "V'ry impressive! I loveth that first tryth. As a reward, hither is thy next clue."

All the other Nimbis in the room clapped for them as they approached Mr. Waltbi for the clue.

"Giveth me a hug," said Mr. Waltbi.

The two little ones hugged him before getting their clue from him.

Post-leg confessional:

"We did not expect getting it on the first try," said Harv.

"Well, I did," said Clairene. "Because we practiced for a long time."

"It was the most romantic thing for us in this race."

"And we want to do it again once we grow up."

_Back to the race..._

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd**

Harv read, "Make your way to the Orb'erthere Pyramiseum."

"Caution! Double U-turn ahead," read the couple altogether.

They changed first before leaving the area.

-Overthere Stair-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

Lester plucked off the wine-colored fruit. Nick picked it up after it fell to the cloudy ground.

"Next," said Lester.

"The cream fruit," said Nick.

The two went back to their cab.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

The place is a museum inside a huge glass pyramid. In that museum are many different orbs with many different functions. Ten yellow-red-yellow orbs are inside the museum. They are all scattered in different places. A Double U-turn is situated outside the museum. Lea &amp; Glace ran to the Double U-turn board as they saw it. The board has four holes, two big ones and two small ones. Aside from the holes are two small whiteboards with a small whiteboard marker sticking at the top of the board.

"_This... is a Double U-turn. It gives two teams the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to perform both sides of the detour. However for this Double U-turn, they have an option to do... something else."_

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two stared at it for a while.

"No?" asked Glace.

"Nope," replied Lea.

The two proceeded to the pyramid-museum. They saw an additional instruction for their next clue.

"Find an orb with a suspicious coloring," read Lea.

"Welcome!" said the Nimbi there to Lea &amp; Glace.

"Thank you!" said both twins.

"This place is absolutely beautiful!" said Glace.

"Thanketh thou!" replied the Nimbi.

The two entered the glass museum, and started their search for the suspicious-looking orb.

Post-leg confessional:

Glace said, "The whole place was light bluish in the inside. It's just amazing!"

"I wish we have those kinds of museums in the Pokémon World," said Lea.

_Back to the race..._

Lea was shown shaking a marble white orb.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two could be seen dashing quickly to the Double U-turn board.

"Here goes nothing!" said Harl in excitement.

Natt took their courtesy of board at the smaller box while Harl looked for their target's picture board on the larger box. While Harl was searching through the boards, he saw something unusual.

"Whoa!" reacted Harl.

"Oh my! Is it even appropriate?" reacted Natt.

The camera showed Harl holding a board with a white backgound with a typical U-turn symbol. With that are red borders along the board's picture and a red diagonal line from the upper-right corner to the lower-left corner of the board.

"_A Double U-turn normally gives two teams the opportunity to U-turn two other teams, but in this Double U-turn, teams have the opportunity to block and avoid a U-turn. In this Double U-turn is a No U-turn. There are two types of No U-turns, a big one and a small one. The small one, when placed on the courtesy of photo slot, allows a team to spare another team from being U-turned. In other words, the team whose photo is on the big hole of the board is immune to being U-turned while the __No U-turn board __occupies a the small hole. The big one on the other hand allows a team to block the first or second U-turn slot, putting an embargo on one U-turn slot and tricking teams to think that there is an extra U-turn slot for them to U-turn another team. All they have to do is look for the big No U-turn board and place it on the big hole. The team who chooses to do this will still have to place their courtesy of photo; however, no Yield or U-turn power is counted on them when using the No U-turn."_

Natt skimmed through the guidelines of the No U-turn power at the back of that No U-turn board. Harl found Ben &amp; Romana's photo and placed it on the first U-turn slot. Their courtesy of photo was already with the first slot as well.

Harl said, "We're U-turning the models because we are respectfully returning the favor from the MegaMansion leg."

"They don't deserve to race any longer," added Natt.

Afterwards, the two entered the museum.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

After walking and looking for a while, Lea found an orb that looked really familiar, in terms of coloring.

"A race flag colored orb eh?" said Glace.

The orb glowed.

"Whoa!" reacted both in unison.

It showed an airplane flying smoothly through the sky when it suddenly went down and landed dramatically in the Underwhere. The scene changed into an ice dragon cackling crazily in a dark place. The scene then changed once more and showed a picture of a palace in heaven. That's what it looked like for a while, but there were faint words on the orb after some time.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Pit stop!" read Glace.

"_Teams must now figure out that the last picture on the orb shows the race's next pit stop, the Overthere Palace. It is home to the one and only King Grambi and it is the pit stop of this leg of the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

The twins quickly left the pyramid-museum. Meanwhile with the other team, Harl &amp; Natt also found an orb just like Lea &amp; Glace's. They found it quickly because they went to the second level instead of roaming on the first level.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

After seeing the planned events of the leg, they saw the image of the pit stop.

"Alright!" said Harl. "Let's beat the twins."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two made it out and were hailing a cab.

"To the Overthere Palace please," said Glace.

The two went inside the cab, and Harl &amp; Natt saw their cab leaving.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Taxi!" called Harl.

The two were shown going inside the cab.

As the cab started moving, Harl told the driver, "Overthere Palace, fast please. Find a shortcut if you must."

The Nimbi cab driver nodded.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"The U-turn!" said Clairene.

"I see the faces of the models," said Harv.

The two approached the board for a clearer image of the U-turned team.

"Yes!" said both of them while hi-fiving.

Clairene took out their courtesy of photo while Harv found the No U-turn board.

"Whoa!" exclaimed both in unison.

Harv read the details at the back of the board.

Harv then said in a happy tone, "The heavens has sent us a game changer! It's a perfect one!"

Harv placed the No U-turn board on the second U-turn slot and Clairene placed their courtesy of photo on the second courtesy of photo slot.

"Perfect!" said Clairene.

The two read the additional instructions at the entrance of the museum before going in.

-Overthere Stair-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

Lester plucked off the cream-colored fruit. Nick picked it up after it fell to the cloudy ground.

"Last one," said Lester.

"That's the yellow fruit right?" said Nick.

"Yup," replied Lester.

The two went back to their cab.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"That's horrible!" reacted Clairene upon seeing the ice dragon's cackle.

They saw the image of the pit stop and figured out right away that it's their next destination. They exited the museum and hailed a cab over. A cab came and they went inside it. The cab left once they were all set.

-The Overthere-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Let's claim our fourth leg in a row," said Lea.

The two fistbumped.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"We can beat them, we can beat them, WE CAN BEAT THEM!" said Harl optimistically.

Natt said, "Okay, we're here."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"I think we're here," said Glace.

Lea said, "Yes, this is the one on the orb."

Meanwhile on the other cab...

Harl hurriedly took their bags out of the trunk and excitedly ran up the flight of stairs. Natt tried catching up to him. Lea &amp; Glace were also showing running up the flight of stairs as well. Both teams did not meet however, because of the editing.

-Overthere Palace-

The place is as holy as heaven. The outside may look like a typical ancient-looking structure, but inside it is like a church. Voices can be heard in the palace. Those voices sound like those holy echoing low or high voices that barely pause. In that palace is a white carpet with beige walls and ceilings, and also marble brown flooring. Across the carpet is a short staircase to a higher platform. On the higher platform is the King's throne. He is absent, however. Instead, Ryder was standing by the pit stop mat. With him is a Nimbi princess, who occupies her father's seat at the moment. Also on top is a light box with the words "The Overthere" on it. Ryder pointed at the approaching team members for the Nimbi princess, named Luvbi, to see them. She rose from her seat and stood beside Ryder. The team came in running.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The team stepped on the pit stop mat.

Luvbi said with a smile and a typical Overtherean accent, "Welcome to the Overthere!"

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"How was the leg?" asked Ryder.

"It was fun but tiring," said the grass type.

"Yeah," agreed the grass type's partner.

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow. He then continued, "Well, if there's something good I can bring you, Harl &amp; Natt, you are team number ONE!"

**Harl &amp; Natt — 1st place = 12:28 PM**

"ONE!?" reacted Natt is surprise.

Harl said, "Thank the heavens we finally made it!"

"Oh my Arceus!" said Natt. "I can't believe it! After striving hard for it for seven legs, we finally had it!"

A few drops can be seen dripping slowly from Natt's eyes. Harl on the other hand openly cried them all out.

"I can't believe we've FINALLY WON!" shouted Harl at the top of his lungs.

The other team then saw them.

"Aw dang!" said Lea.

"They beat us this leg," said Glace in disbelief.

The two got to the pit stop mat.

Luvbi said with a smile, "Welcome to the Overthere!"

"Thank you!" said both twins.

Ryder said, "Lea &amp; Glace, you are team number two."

**Lea &amp; Glace — 2nd place = 12:29 PM**

They both clapped in satisfaction. Harl finally stopped going wild, and Ryder was finally able to deliver his unfinished message.

"Harl &amp; Natt, as the winners of this leg of the race, you've won a five-night trip for two to the Over-There Space Resort, found in the Paper Dimension's Outer Space."

"YES!" shouted Harl in victory. "YE-HE-HESSS!"

Natt clapped loudly in victory. Lea &amp; Glace clapped as well.

Ryder told Lea &amp; Glace, "So your streak has been broken."

"Yes," said Lea.

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Glace added. "After all, they've never won a leg."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"We may not have won this leg," said Glace. "But we are still happy in getting a high placement."

"The important thing is that we have another leg to race," said Lea.

"After all," said Glace with a smile. "Harl &amp; Natt won this leg fair and square."

**Harl &amp; Natt**

"Our first leg to win a prize!" said Harl. "And I'm glad that I didn't cost our team another second-place finish for the leg."

"We made it this far, and now we've won a placement this high," said Natt. "It's just about maintaining our excellent placement now."

"So now that we've won a leg," said Harl. "We are confident enough to win the race."

-Overthere Stair-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

"Finally," said Lester as the he and Nick got off the cab. "The last one."

Lester got their last fruit, but what they didn't notice is the small detail on the shade of the fruit's color. They went back to their cab anyway.

-Overthere Palace-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two paid their cab and excitedly ran up the long set of staircase as well. Once they got in, Luvbi stood up from the throne and stayed beside Ryder once more. Harv &amp; Clairene jumped to the mat.

"Welcome to the Overthere!" said Luvbi with a smile.

"Thank you!" said both Harv &amp; Clairene.

Harv said, "This place really is heaven."

"I just love it!" said Clairene.

"Thanketh thou," replied Luvbi.

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow while Harv &amp; Clairene both smiled in excitement as they anticipated their placement for this leg.

"Harv &amp; Clairene," greeted Ryder. "You are team number three!"

**Harv &amp; Clairene — 3rd place = 12:46 PM**

"Yes!" said Harv.

"Yes!" repeated Clairene. "We're happy with our placement."

The two hugged each other in a very cute manner.

Luvbi commented before smiling brightly, "Thou art v'ry cute!"

"I have to agree about that, Luvbi," added Ryder.

They laughed all together.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

Nick &amp; Lester finally came back. They fed the dark blue Nimbi a cream fruit, the restless Nimbi a wine fruit, and the mustache-loving Nimbi an orange fruit. The first one thanked them and left. The second one fell asleep, but it was approved by the doctor. The third one, however, grew a tail instead of a mustache, so he cried.

"I don't get it," said Nick.

"Let's check the guide book," said Lester.

The two leafed through the guidebook's pages. They realized that they got an orange fruit instead of the yellow one. After that realization, they were forced to go back to the Overthere Stair and find a yellow fruit for the poor Nimbi. The effect of the tail-growing fruit somehow faded away as soon as they were leaving.

"We are color blind after exiting hell," said Nick. "Or we became color blind from heaven's beauty."

"It's both," said Lester.

They found another cab that could take them back to the Overthere Stair.

-Overthere Stair-

After a while, the music duo found the right fruit. Lester plucked it off the tree and Nick caught it while it was falling to the cloudy ground. They went back to the cab with the correct fruit after that. Meanwhile at the bottommost cloud, another team arrived.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

"Continue your way up to the Overthere. It is where you'll find the cluebox," read Cara.

"Alrighty then!" said Janelle. "I'm glad we're finally in heaven."

The two went back to their cab.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on cursed fruit**

They came back with the yellow fruit this time. They fed it to the mustache-loving Nimbi, and his mustache grew quickly. Nick &amp; Lester apologized to the Nimbi while he thanked them for the yellow fruit. The team finally received a clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

"Orb'erthere Pyramiseum," read Nick &amp; Lester.

The two were shown leaving.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

After fifteen minutes, they got to the museum. They noticed the No U-turn board.

"What do you think?" asked Lester.

"It makes us think that there's an extra slot when in fact it has been blocked," said Nick.

They saw the additional instruction by the entrance. They found the marked orb after a while and they saw the events that happened, along with the image of the pit stop. It took them a while to realize that it's the pit stop.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

When that information synced into their heads, they called a taxi to take them to that place. They got in and left the museum's area.

"These legs get harder and harder," said Lester before drinking water.

-The Overthere-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

"Detour time!" said Cara.

"Yippee!" said Janelle.

"Blessed foot or cursed fruit?"

"Oh! We can dance."

"I know."

"It's probably easier than the other one."

"How?"

"Let's say the racers who can't dance are forced to do the other one."

"If you say so then, okay."

"Alright! Blessed foot it is."

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot**

"Who's gonna be the guy?" asked Cara in a tone.

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Janelle. "Um... uh..."

"Who wants to be the gir...? Guy!"

"Me! I mean... oopsies."

"Okay, here's your costume. I'll wear the dress."

"Ugh, fine. Hahahaha!"

-Overthere Palace-

**Nick &amp; Lester****: Band Mates**

The two walked to the pit stop mat slowly.

"Welcome to the Overthere!" said Luvbi with a smile.

"Nick &amp; Lester," started Ryder.

"Four?" guessed Nick.

Ryder ended, "You are indeed team number four."

**Nick &amp; Lester — 4th place = 2:27 PM**

"Got that right," said Nick.

"The race gets tougher each day," said Lester

"That's why it's called The Amazing Race," said Nick.


	37. Became Color Blind from Heaven's Beauty5

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot**

The two took some time practicing the right steps.

Janelle stepped her left foot forward, while Cara stepped her left foot backward, which resulted in Janelle accidentally stepping Cara's right foot.

"Ow!" reacted Cara.

"Sorry," said Janelle.

"No, that's my fault," said Cara.

Post-leg confessional:

"We can dance," said Cara.

"But only if it's individual or by group," added Janelle. "Like the local dance in Wylds."

"We learned that dancing by pair is not the same," said Cara.

"It's close to it," said Janelle. "But we can't get it right."

-Overthere Stair-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"Continue your way up to the Overthere," read Carol. "It is where you'll find the cluebox."

"Heaven is so cloudy!" said Giselle. "Are you sure this is heaven?"

"Yay," replied a Nimbi nearby. "Thou art in heaven."

"Shut up white head," said Giselle.

"Giselle? Stop!" said Carol. "You sound so racist."

The Nimbi was nowhere to be seen after that. Anyway, they went back to their cab so that they'll get to the Overthere soon.

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot (1st attempt)**

The Nimbi in front of the piano started playing a remixed version of the Overthere music. Cara &amp; Janelle, and the other paired Nimbis started dancing. At some point, Cara &amp; Janelle became too slow that they bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" said Cara &amp; Janelle.

The audienced clapped, but Mr. Waltbi shook his head and told them to practice again.

"Aw man," said Cara.

"Don't worry, Cara," said Janelle. "We can do it. We have lots of time."

The two went back to the practicing area.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot (2nd attempt)**

After a while, they said they're ready, so they danced again. The Nimbi responsible for the grand piano played the same remixed music. The two danced again. When they finished, the audience clapped, but Mr. Waltbi told them that they need just a little more practice.

"We're almost there," said Janelle. "We can do this!"

"Alright," said Cara. "We're fifth, no one else is here."

The two went back to the practicing hall.

-Overthere Stair-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 7th**

"Now this... is heaven!" said Lilly. "Glad we don't have to stay down there."

"Continue your way up to the Overthere," read Kelly.

"Few clues left," said Lilly. "We could be last."

They left the area, and another team came after some minutes.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

Ben read, "It is where you'll find the cluebox."

"We better hurry up, Benjiboy," said Romana. "Mama ain't happy about being last."

The two left the area.

-Overthere Stair-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"No dancing PLEASE," said Giselle.

Carol announced, "We're doing cursed fruit."

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot (3rd attempt)**

"Let's finish this shall we?" said Janelle to Cara.

"Yes indeed," replied Cara.

The remixed theme played once more and the pairs all danced together. Cara &amp; Janelle were in the right speed, but while they were in the middle of the dance...

"OW!" shouted Cara.

Some pairs looked at them. The audience gasped in horror. The piano music somehow slowed down. When the dance was over, Mr. Waltbi came to them.

"Art thou all right?" asked Mr. Waltbi with concern.

"Terrible cramps sir," replied Cara.

Mr. Waltbi said, "I can't giveth thou the clue since 'twas half-bak'd. Cometh dance once thou art well."

"Yes sir," replied Cara &amp; Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

"We were that close to finishing," said Cara. "If it wasn't for my stupid cramps, we would've gone to the pit stop already."

"So we had to make a decision before it's too late for us," said Janelle.

_Back to the race..._

"Do you think you can do this?" asked Janelle to Cara.

"Maybe, but I don't know when," replied Cara.

"Do you want to switch?"

"..."

"If you can't do it, we'll have to switch detours."

"..."

"Can you do it?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think? Come on, before it's too late."

"..."

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on cursed fruit**

"Twelve, fifteen, and..." said Carol.

"Eight," ended Giselle.

"Twelve was a math wizard, but he ate a blonde-colored fruit."

"So what, he became a dumb blonde?"

"Yes, apparently. I can't believe such fruit exists."

"So what now?"

"Go check the guide book in front."

Giselle obeyed since she was indirectly asking for it.

Giselle said, "It's a checkered fruit! The cure is a black and white checkered fruit. I don't trust this book."

"Oh really?" said Carol. "You should, or else we'll never finish."

"Really? I don't believe you as well."

"Fine then, here's the next one: The Nimbi is so undisciplined that she needs a fruit that will make her attitude change."

"Attitude changer, navy blue fruit."

"Well that was fast!"

"And again, I don't believe it."

"Last one: The Nimbi accidentally had her head bumped somewhere, so she forgot how to sing after that, and it is one of her passions."

"That's the... turquoise fruit."

"Alright, that was really fast. Let's get down to business."

The two quickly exited the lab. They found a cab that could take them to the Overthere Stair.

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot**

Cara was taking a rest on the practice hall's floor. Janelle gave a confessional.

Janelle said, "We've decided to stay since we've already learned the moves of the dance. Also, cramps are only temporary and we do not know how hard the other detour is."

-The Overthere-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 7th**

"Aw shoot," said Kelly. "Only a few clues left in there."

Lilly read, "Blessed foot or cursed fruit?"

"I can not dance," said Kelly. "It's not my thing."

"Cursed fruit it is then," said Lilly.

-Overthere Stair-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on cursed fruit**

Carol got a stick from somewhere and she used it to poke the turquoise fruit so that it'll fall to the ground. Giselle meanwhile was wandering around when all of a sudden she saw a sepia fruit tree nearby. Since she was hungry, she tried getting a fruit with the help of her long neck. However, the tree was taller than usual, so she somehow climbed up the tree to get a dozen fruits with her. She made it back to the cloudy ground and she stuffed her mouth with three of those fruits. While she was chewing the fruit, she felt a bit sleepy. Soon after, she fell down to the ground, asleep. Meanwhile, Carol finally got the turquoise fruit down.

"Giselle, I got it!" said Carol. "Let's go."

Carol heard crying sounds, like that of a baby. She was curious, so she went towards it. She saw a baby Girafarig crying nonstop.

"Giselle!?" exclaimed Carol. "What happened?"

Baby Giselle just kept crying. Carol noticed the nine remaining sepia fruits on the ground. She also saw bits of chewed sepia fruit near Baby Giselle.

"Hmmm..." said Carol.

After thinking about what might have happened, Carol finally figured out that Giselle's unstoppable mouth got her eating the magical fruits. Carol kept one sepia fruit with her and carried Baby Giselle to the cab, who still kept crying. The cab left the cloud, and Carol gave a confessional.

Carol said, "Now that Giselle is a baby, I don't have to worry about telling her to stop doing this and that. After we get those three fruits, I'll get back to the lab and find the cure. I'd rather have a noisy crybaby around than a rude loudmouth with me. There's a reason why they called this detour cursed fruit."

-The Overthere-

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

Romana said, "Dancing sounds easier."

"I'm okay with it," said Ben.

"Alright, blessed foot it is," said Romana.

The two left the cluebox area.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on cursed fruit**

After being assigned to cell numbers, Lilly repeatedly said the cell numbers.

"... Thirteen, sixteen, eighteen," said Lilly repeatedly while walking through the hallway. "Here we are."

Lilly checked eighteen while Kelly checked thirteen. After that, Kelly checked the cure for patient thirteen while Lilly checked patient sixteen's index card. Once Lilly finished reading, she took notes of patient eighteen's and patient sixteen's conditions. Kelly found the cure for patient thirteen's condition, and Lilly checked the guide book this time. Once Lilly finished taking note of the two other patients' cure. They left the lab and rode a cab to the Overthere Stair.

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on blessed foot**

"I'm ready," said Cara.

"Alright!" said Janelle.

"Let's practice one last time to make sure," said Cara.

"Okay," said Janelle.

The two practiced one last time and their instructors told them that they are good to go. They went to the main ballroom and the piano played once more. The dance started, and Cara &amp; Janelle weren't slowing down this time. Cara was shown doing one last spin before the music ended. The audience clapped aloud and Mr. Waltbi clapped as well. He gave Cara &amp; Janelle their clue.

Mr Waltbi said, "Excellent!"

"Thank you!" said Janelle.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way to the Orb'erthere Pyramiseum," read Cara. "Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"I hope nobody U-turns us," said Janelle. "We're too weak to be threats."

The two took off the dancing clothes and hugged plus thanked their instructors. They went out to look for a cab. Once they got in the cab, it left, but less than a minute after came another team.

**Ben &amp; Romana – on blessed foot**

"Benjiboy," said Romana. "Let's pretend that we're dating again, so that we'll do well in the dance."

"Okay," said Ben.

They paid the cab and went inside the ballroom. They chose an instructor and changed to their formal dance attire.

-Overthere Stair-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on cursed fruit**

Baby Giselle fell asleep after several minutes of sucking the pacifier, which Giselle brought to the race for some weird reason. Carol got their navy fruit down after poking it for a few minutes.

"One last fruit," said Carol. "And then this baby can stop sleeping or eating."

They rode the cab once more.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on cursed fruit**

Lilly got the cerulean fruit down. They were shown getting back to the cab afterwards.

"This tasks takes a lot of time," commented Lilly.

Post-leg confessional:

Kelly said, "The cerulean fruit was for the Nimbi who ate the crimson fruit. He became evil from that."

Lilliy said, "One accidentally ate a fruit that made her shrink and the last one is a spoiled brat who wants to be creative."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, that's what the green fruit is for."

"That means the red fruit is for the one who shrunk."

"Yes, yes it is."

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on blessed foot**

The two practiced the waltz. Romana was given special moves, with the help of the instructors. While they were practicing, Romana made a flirty hissing sound.

"Stop that!" said Ben. "It's annoying."

"I luvya babe," said Romana in a flirty tone.

"Oh Arceus. I don't love you back, Ma."

"But I thought we're dating again?"

"I thought it was pretend we're dating again?"

"Nope, we're dating again, and you accepted it."

Ben sighed and just accepted that fact submissively.

-Overthere Stair-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on cursed fruit**

Carol kept poking the checkered fruit until it fell, which she then caught.

"There we go," said Carol.

Baby Giselle woke up. She continuously sucked on the pacifier on her mouth.

"Aw... isn't this baby so cute, huh?" said Carol in a tone as if she was a babysitter. "You cute cute little Girafarig, awww... you cute cute – CHE! I'll do this in the cab."

Both of them entered the cab, which will bring them back to the lab.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two slowly approached the Double U-turn board.

"It's not us," said Cara. "Hooray!"

"Yippee!" said Janelle. "Now what?"

The two looked around for a few minutes. They went inside the museum, and then went out again. They walked at the museum's perimeter, and finally they saw the additional instruction.

"Oh!" they both said in unison.

After that, they both entered the museum to do what they're suppose to do.

-Overthere Stair-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on cursed fruit**

Lilly got the red fruit down from the tree.

"So only the green one left," said Kelly.

"Yup," said Lilly. "Let's get to it."

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on blessed foot**

"Oh Benny," said Romana in a flirty tone. "Why are you so stiff?"

Ben remained silent as he felt very awkward from Romana's flirtation.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

"That's terrible!" reacted Cara after seeing Bonechill doing an evil laugh.

"I think this is where our next clue is," said Janelle as the orb's image changed.

"It's the pit stop perhaps," said Cara.

The two ran out of the museum and went back to the cab that waited for them.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on cursed fruit**

After Carol fed them the correct fruits, the three Nimbis were cured and they thanked Carol &amp; Baby Giselle. They received their clue afterwards.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"Make your way to the Orb'erthere Pyramiseum," read Carol. "Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

"Ka-ka!" said Baby Giselle.

"Yeah, nanny Ca-carol will get you that milk fruit," said Carol after finding the correct cure on the guide book.

-Overthere Stair-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on cursed fruit**

"There we go," said Lilly as she got the last fruit down.

"Back to the lab!" said Kelly. "We can't be last yet."

-Overthere Ballroom-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on blessed foot**

The two danced while the music from the piano was playing. After the dance, the audience clapped, and Mr. Waltbi handed them their next clue.

"Alright babe!" said Romana.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in 7th**

Romana read, "Caution! Double U-turn ahead. Let's go!"

The two took off the formal clothing and left the ballroom.

-Overthere Palace-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two entered the palace. They ran as fast as they could while Luvbi was rising from her father's royal chair.

"One," counted Janelle.

"Two," counted Cara.

"THREE!" said Cara &amp; Janelle as they jumped to the pit stop mat.

Luvbi said with a smile and a typical Overtherean accent, "Welcome to the Overthere!"

"Thank you!" said Janelle.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

Ryder said, "Cara &amp; Janelle..."

"Go on," said Cara with a smile.

"You are team number five!" finished Ryder.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 5th place = 4:55 PM**

"Yeah!" reacted Janelle.

"Hi five!" said Cara.

"It was very tiring today," said Janelle. "But we're glad that we're still here, racing."

"Yeah!" added Cara.

-Overthere Stair-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol was seen getting the milk fruit from a tree. She poked it for a while until it came down.

Carol said, "Okay cute lil' baby, let's get to the orb museum."

Carol didn't feed it to Baby Giselle yet. The cab left afterwards.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"Oh shoot!" said Romana in a flirty tone. "Benjibabes, we better hurry or we'll be last."

"Yes Ma," said Ben in a boring and submissive tone.

Ben took a look at the picture on the courtesy of slots.

"Oh come on!" said Ben. "Somebody yielded the first one, then someone scared the second one."

The two left the U-turn board and were heading to the Fruit Lab by cab.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on cursed fruit**

Lilly &amp; Kelly fed the correct fruits to the patients.

"I just realized, Carol &amp; Giselle could U-turn us," said Lilly.

"Well... sucks for us," said Kelly. "We're gonna have to U-turn Ben &amp; Romana in that case. Lester wouldn't allow anybody in the front pack to U-turn each other."

Once the patients ate the fruits, they thanked the pair, who then received their next clue from the doctor.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in Last**

"Here it goes," said Kelly. "Caution! Double U-turn ahead."

The two dashed out of the lab after reading the clue.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on cursed fruit (U)**

"Babe," called Romana still with her flirty voice. "Eleven, seventeen, fourteen."

"Yes Ma," said Ben submissively.

After reading the index cards...

Romana said, "Number eleven wants to be tanned."

"Yeah yeah," said Ben submissively.

"Number seventeen is having a cold."

"Yeah yeah."

"Number fourteen is senile."

"Yeah yeah. That's a tan fruit, a tropical fruit, and a gray fruit."

"Okay babe! Let's go!"

The two left the Fruit Lab.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two told their cab to wait for them. As they were slowly getting out of the cab, another cab came, and the team inside that cab got out of the cab quickly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol fed Baby Giselle the fruit during the cab ride.

"Hurry!" said Carol. "This is a life or death situation."

Carol got on Giselle's back, and Giselle galloped towards the U-turn board. Lilly ran to the U-turn board as fast she could too. In the end, Carol &amp; Giselle got there first, only to be disappointed by the embargo.

"Oh dang!" said Carol.

"Close call," said Lilly.

Kelly caught up, and was relieved with what she saw.

"Oh my Arceus!" said Kelly. "Glad it was taken."

Once the two teams knew what they were suppose to do, they all dashed around the pyramid-museum.

-Overthere Stair-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on cursed fruit (U)**

Ben got the tropical fruit.

"Hooray!" said Romana. "We can hurry this babe."

"Yes Ma," replied Ben.

The two went back to their cab.

-Orb'erthere Pyramiseum-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th / 7th**

"That's where we're going," said Lilly upon seeing the image of the palace on the orb.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th / 7th**

"Pit stop time," said Carol.

The screen was split into two and shown on each screen was a team running their way out of the museum.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Taxi!" called Carol.

Meanwhile, Lilly &amp; Kelly found their way out of the museum and got back to their cab.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We're ahead of them now," said Lilly.

The two hi-fived.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two were shown getting inside another cab as well.

"As fast as you can," Carol told their driver.

"We should've stolen their cab," said Giselle.

"Their bags were inside the trunk," said Carol. "We'd get a frickin' penalty if we took their stuff out."

-Overthere Stair-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on cursed fruit (U)**

"Tan fruit, check," said Ben.

The two went back to the cab, but not long after, they have to get out again to get the century fruit.

"Gray fruit, check," said Ben.

"Let's go babe!" said Romana.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

They got back to the lab sooner than they thought. They fed the fruits to the patients. All patients, except the senile one, were cured.

"What!?" reacted Ben upon seeing the senile Nimbi turn into a huge ball.

"Oh no!" said Romana.

The two went to consult the book. Romana saw it and found out that they got the wrong fruit.

"***t!" said Romana. "Why did you get the dark grey fruit?"

"I didn't know about the difference!" said Ben.

"Why are you mad at me!? You caused all this and now..."

"I'm not mad! I'm just talking in a loud v..."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!?"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT..."

"IT WAS!"

"WAS NOT!"

"BABE, STOP!"

"YOU WERE JUST..."

"SHUT UP!"

"***K YOU!"

"***K YOU TOO! WE'RE BREAKING UP! IT'S OVER!"

"FINE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!"

"HAVE TO WHAT!?"

"HAVE TO DATE WITH ME! IT WAS A WASTE!"

The two continued their fight for a while. This scared all the researchers in the lab.

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben**

"So we had two months, two weeks, two days, and now two hours," said Ben. "We never work together really well."

**Romana**

"That guy can **** his own ****. I don't ******* care about that ******* ***** **** anymore!"

-Overthere Palace-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two slowly took their stuff out of the cab's trunk.

"They're coming," said Lilly.

When the housemaids shut the trunk close, the comrades ran out of the cab.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Oh no they're not!" said Carol in an angry tone.

Giselle took all the stuff out of the trunk while Carol ran to the palace, as they have planned and agreed. Giselle caught up with Carol later on.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Lilly &amp; Kelly got to the mat before Carol &amp; Giselle entered the room.

When both teams were there, Luvbi said with a smile and a typical Overtherean accent, "Welcome to the Overthere!"

"Thank you!" said Lilly &amp; Kelly.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder said, "That was some fierce rivalry there."

"These two are strong!" complained Lilly.

Kelly added, "And physically fit."

"These two..." said Carol. "They just got lucky this time around."

"Well, it's my fourth time in a row to see all four of you on the mat at the same time," said Ryder. "However, I'm pleased to tell both of you that you are teams number six and seven."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**** — ****6th place = 6:05 PM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle**** — ****7th place = 6:05 PM**

Awkward heavy breathings were heard.

"It wasn't a nice day," said Lilly.

"But I'm glad this leg is over," said Carol. "These two have potential."

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"At the end of the day," said Kelly. "It's time to rest our fighting spirits."

"But we are NOT yet done with those two witty girls," ended Lilly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle**

"We will have to take them out as soon as we can," said Carol. "They will be a big threat if they make it to the final leg."

"We'll show them that we're not gonna show more mercy to them," said Giselle. "We let them get ahead of us for two legs in a row."

-Overthere Stair-

**Ben &amp; Romana – on cursed fruit (U)**

Ben was shown getting the century fruit.

-Overthere Fruit Lab-

The scene changed to the lab where they got and read the clue.

**Ben &amp; Romana; Currently in Last**

They were not shown going to the museum anymore, but they went there to get their final clue. The models were shown arriving at the palace, dropping their bags to the ground.

Luvbi said with a smile and a typical Overtherean accent, "Welcome to the Overthere!"

Ryder greeted, "Ben &amp; Romana, you are the last team to arrive."

**Ben &amp; Romana**** — ****Last place = 7:35 PM**

The two had glum face expressions.

"And I am sorry to tell you..." continued Ryder. "... That you had been eliminated from the race."

**Ben &amp; Romana**** — ****ELIMINATED**

Post-leg confessional:

**Ben**

"Romana is super stupid to date me again," said Ben. "I never even agreed on the first place."

**Romana**

"I will strangle his chicken neck and rip off his feathers once we get home," raged Romana. "I can't wait."

_Back to the pit stop..._

The two models were seen leaving the palace. All further fighting was edited out.

…

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon...  
_

_Teams are back to Mario Kart World._

"I wanna race like that!"

"It's another piece of heaven."

_Where some of them dance it off._

"It's too fast!"

"Side to side!"

"Ow my legs!"

_While others decode in the dark._

"Where is our scroll?"

"These birds are different."

A team was scribbling stuff on a small piece of paper.

_Glace had fun night skiing._

"I'm loving this, sister!"

_And the yield is put to play once more._

"Who should we yield?"

"They're gonna beat us there!"

_As teams break boxes..._

One team member was seen whacking a wooden crate.

_Lilly and Carol continue their rivalry._

"What is wrong with you!?"

"I-I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

_And a roadblock in the dark._

"I can't see it properly."

"I can't afford to wait for dawn!"

"This is not helping."

_Challenges the teams._

"I can't find X."

"How do you turn the flash on?"

"I didn't expect this to be ridiculously hard."

"What do you mean it's not correct!?"

"I don't wanna go home."

* * *

This episode: 12/24/2014

AN:

1.) We're finally down to the Top 7, and I'm halfway done with this fanfic. Yay! I already have some plans for Season 3, like half of the route and the whole cast. I'm trying to remind myself to focus on this season first before going to the next.

2.) I will try to balance my time making this and Toadstool Academy.

3.) The unused fast forward will be in the bonus chapter at the end of this fanfic.

4.) Now that we're in the Top 7, please leave a review on who you think will be in the top 5. Explain it if you want, but it's all optional. :)

Happy Holidays to y'all! :D Check my profile (in the future) to find out when the next update will be.


	38. The Trash is Full of Words 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Eight teams traveled from Great Cave Offensive to the heavenly Overthere._

Harv said, "This place really is heaven."

_Teams weren't prepared for the planned Underwhere._

Lilly angrily said, "We took horrible flights, terrible delays, and now we're stranded in hell!?

"We have to make it out alive! We're in a race!" said Cara.

_At the book-sorting task, Harl &amp; Natt succeeded._

The gazebo's ceiling dropped a clue tied to a string. Natt took the clue.

_But lost their lead after a bad cab._

Natt told Harl, "A bad cab is better than no cab at all."

_In the end, they beat twin sisters Lea &amp; Glace to the pit stop._

"Harl &amp; Natt, you are team number ONE!" said Ryder.

_Giving Harl &amp; Natt their first win in seven legs._

Harl said, "Thank the heavens we finally made it!"

_At the detour, some teams encountered problems._

"We are color blind after exiting hell," said Nick.

"OW!" shouted Cara.

"Giselle!?" exclaimed Carol. "What happened?"

Romana said, "WE'RE BREAKING UP! IT'S OVER!"

_But in the end, it was Ben &amp; Romana's fighting and U-turn that left them behind._

Ryder greeted, "Ben &amp; Romana, you are the last team to arrive."

The two had glum face expressions.

_Seven teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

"Aw... isn't this baby so cute, huh?" said Carol in a tone as if she was a babysitter.

…

_This... is the Overthere._

The beautiful and cloudy panorama of the Overthere is shown.

_It is the land where people who lived sinlessly spend their afterlife. The only way to reach this paradise is by taking the Overthere Stair, which leads up from Underwhere Road. And in this royal end is the Overthere Palace._

A gorgeous view of the Overthere Palace is shown.

_It is the start of the eighth leg... in a race around worlds. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period._

Pit stops scenes of the following from the previous leg were shown:

Harl &amp; Natt and Lea &amp; Glace were celebrating.

Harv &amp; Clairene hugged cutely with each other.

Nick &amp; Lester showed tired faces.

Cara &amp; Janelle jumped to the mat.

Lilly &amp; Kelly and Carol &amp; Giselle have fierce expressions.

_Will Harl &amp; Natt keep a constant lead like the twins in the past few legs? Will Lilly &amp; Kelly's rivalry with Carol &amp; Giselle continue to heat on? And will a team win the final fast forward of the season? Harl &amp; Natt, who arrived first at 12:28 PM, will depart... at 12:28 AM._

**Harl &amp; Natt: 1st to depart = 12:28 AM**

Harl and Natt both held the clue on their hands. Harl held on to it while Natt ripped open the clue envelope.

"Let's go!" said Harl.

"I have a feeling of excitement with me," said Natt. "I wonder where we're going."

Natt took the clue from the envelope to read it out loud.

"It's a picture," Natt said. "You have six hundred coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now figure out that they have to fly to the place indicated on the photo provided, Sunshine Airport. Once there, they must search for a cluebox for their next clue."_

"Let's race!" said Harl excitedly.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Winning at least one leg makes us feel confident about winning the race," said Natt.

Harl added, "We may not be the strongest team, but we got enough guts to win it all."

**Lea &amp; Glace: 2nd to depart = 12:29 AM**

"Here we go," said Glace as she ripped the envelope swiftly.

"Ooh! Yay!" said Lea upon seeing the image.

"Great! I wanna visit Mario Kart World," said Glace. "You have six hundred coins for this leg of the race."

The twins left the palace and caught up with Harl &amp; Natt.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We lost our winning streak thanks to Harl &amp; Natt," said Glace.

"But we both think that they deserve it," said Lea.

"Because we wouldn't be leading with them last leg had they closed the elevator doors on us at the Underwhere," said Glace.

"We're happy for them, and we're more competitive now after finding out that they could finally get ahead of us," said Lea.

_Back to the race..._

Glace looked at the photo again, then she flipped it to see the back portion, in which she saw the some important detail.

Glace read, "Board the private astroplane waiting at the entrance of the Overthere."

"If we have to go there, then we can get there after taking a nap," said Natt.

"Alright!" said Lea.

"We'll be exploring around," said Glace.

"Alright!" said Natt.

"See you later!" said Harl.

"See ya!" replied both twins in unison.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: 3rd to depart = 12:46 AM**

"Let's do this!" said Harv full of determination.

"Yeah!" said Clairene in an excited tone.

Harv ripped open the envelope to see a photo.

Pre-leg confessional:

"As the race goes on, we get even closer and closer," said Harv.

"We don't really know if our parents will or will not find out about this," said Clairene.

"But all we care for now is that we're having fun while bonding with each other," ended Harv.

**Nick &amp; Lester: 4th to depart = 2:27 AM**

Nick ripped the envelope to see the photo as well.

"Well, this is where we're going most likely," said Nick.

"Does it say anything else?" asked Lester.

Nick flipped the photo and read the back part aloud, "Board the private astroplane waiting at the entrance of the Overthere."

"Let's go!" said Lester.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We've become very easily tired after each leg, or even just in the middle of the leg," said Lester.

"The race is a challenge and a once in a lifetime opportunity at the same time," said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

Nick &amp; Lester arrived at the entrance of the Overthere. They found out that the plane will leave only if all the teams have boarded.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: 5th to depart = 4:55 AM**

"Here we go!" said Janelle in an excited tone.

Cara ripped open the clue envelope gracefully to see the photo.

"That's where we're going!" said Janelle. "It looks amazing!"

Cara counted the money, then the two left the palace.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We've started the race as fatties," said Janelle. "But I think we lost some weight from all the running."

"Well, the race is really tiring," added Cara. "And I have to agree that we probably lost some weight."

"They should probably call this The Amazing Pokémon Exercise!" said Janelle. "Or TAPE for short."

"TAPE!?" questioned Cara.

There was an awkward silence in the confessional.

"Anyway, aside from losing weight, our friendship just gets better and better. Right Cara?" said Janelle.

Cara replied, "Yeah! Hi-five!"

The two hi-fived.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: 6th to depart = 6:05 AM**

Lilly ripped open the clue envelope to see the picture. She saw the back part and she and Kelly left the palace quickly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Last to depart = 6:06 AM**

Carol did what Lilly just did about a minute ago. Carol rode on Giselle's back and Giselle galloped out of the palace, catching up to Lilly &amp; Kelly.

"Hey!" said Lilly.

"Yeah right," said Carol.

"What's your problem!?" said Lilly.

"See ya later!" said Carol.

Giselle galloped fast enough to leave the conversation short.

Pre-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

Lilly said, "That Carol has a problem, and that Giselle has a problem too."

Kelly said, "Meanwhile, they are talking about us on the other camera."

**Carol &amp; Giselle**

Carol said, "Kelly is actually fine. She just doesn't have a choice but to side with Lilly. Lilly on the other hand has a big problem. At the same time, Giselle is making some things more problematic!"

"You're welcome," replied Giselle.

"Hey!" said Carol. "We're not here to make enemies."

"Oh... right," said Giselle.

_Back to the race..._

Once Lilly &amp; Kelly arrived at the Overtherian entrance, everybody boarded the flight to Sunshine Airport.

_"All teams are now making their way by astroplane to Sunshine Airport in the Mario Kart World."_

-Sunshine Airport-

An aerial view of the airport was shown. The sky is as beautiful as a wonderful afternoon. It's a big enough airport with blue seas surrounding it. The airport has a shiny orange roof and shiny light blue glass walls. On the external part of the airport, there are a lot of shiny tarmacs. At one side is a water taxi station, also known as the Dolphins' station. At one of the shiny looking tarmacs was the private astroplane landing. The scene then shifts to the teams running around the airport.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"There's the cluebox! There's the cluebox!" whispered Cara to Janelle.

They softly ran to the direction of the cluebox.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"Sweet!" said Janelle softly.

Cara ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

"Look for a marked crate and a wooden hammer around Sunshine Airport," read Cara.

_"Teams must now find one of seven marked crates and smash it by finding and using one of three wooden hammers around Sunshine Airport. Inside the crate is where they'll find their next clue."_

"Smash the crate with the hammer in order to get your next clue," ended Cara.

The two left the cluebox, and another team arrived.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 2nd**

They took a clue and went outside to read it out loud.

"Smash the crate with the hammer in order to get your next clue," ended Harv.

"Let's do this!" said Clairene excitedly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara picked up the marked hammer she found at a random corner of the airport.

"Now let's find the crate," said Janelle.

"Hiyyaahhh!" said Cara as she played with the huge hammer.

_Meanwhile inside the airport..._

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"There's the cluebox!" said Harl aloud.

"Shhh!" said Natt. "The other teams will find it ahead of us."

And so, all the other teams ran to the cluebox with them.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd / 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

"Three hammers only!?" said Giselle.

"We better hurry before the others find it," said Nick.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"We're now working together with the kids," said Cara. "It's a blessing to have them in the race with us."

"I see one there!" said Harv.

The four team members half-walked half-ran to the marked crate. Janelle volunteered to smash it like a pro.

"Hiyyaahhh!" said Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

Janelle said, "Handling that hammer is easier said than done."

Cara added, "That hammer is heavy."

_Back to the race..._

"There's another one there," Clairene pointed out.

The other box they have spotted is on a conveyor belt. Janelle has smashed the first box.

"There! Wooh!" said Janelle.

"Over there!" said Clairene.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cara.

Harv picked up the clue and the four ran to catch up to that part of the conveyor belt. Cara volunteered to smash the wooden crate this time.

"One, two, ...!" said Cara.

Cara was seen whacking the wooden crate. It was done with all her might, so she got the clue. They left the hammer on the conveyor belt afterwards.

"That'll keep them looking for hammers," said Cara.

Harv and Cara ripped open their envelopes.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Ride with the DOLPHINS!" read Harv.

"DOLPHINS!" read Cara.

"AHH!" reacted Janelle.

"AHH!" reacted Cara.

"Yes!" said Harv.

"Dolphins! Woohoo!" said Clairene.

Harv continued, "Ride with the dolphins through Dolphin Shoals to Shy Guy Falls. Once at Shy Guy Falls, sign up for one of two time slots for your next show."

"That's 7:30 PM and 8:00 PM," read Cara.

"Let's go to the dolphins!" said Janelle excitedly.

At one side of the airport, there are dolphins who go to Sunshine Airport regularly to transport passengers from one place to another, since Sunshine Airport itself is on an island.

"To Shy Guy Falls," said Janelle to one of the dolphins.

The four team members wore the necessary gear to ride the dolphins. Harv &amp; Clairene rode on one dolphin and Cara &amp; Janelle rode on another.

"Get ready!" said a different dolphin waiting at the station.

"Hold on tight!" said another dolphin.

Soon after, the two dolphins swam away from Sunshine Airport to Shy Guy Falls.

"This is fun!" said Clairene.

"This is how we ride the waves!" said Janelle in an aggressive tone.

Meanwhile back with the other teams, they scrambled to find the marked crates and hammers.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl picked up the hammer from the conveyor belt.

"Nice!" said Natt. "Let's get smashin'!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Hah!" said Kelly as she found another hammer inside the airport.

"Let's go out now," said Lilly. "We wanna beat those two."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Here we go," said Glace as she found the third and last hammer near the dolphins' station.

"Look, dolphins!" said Lea.

"Cool!" said Glace. "I wanna ride on them."

Nick &amp; Lester then saw Lea &amp; Glace.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Oh Lea," called Nick in a flirty tone.

"Yes Nick," replied Lea flirtily.

"May we share the hammer with you?" asked Nick.

"Sure!" said Lea.

Glace saw what was happening, but then she didn't mind much of it.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"There!" said Natt, pointing at the crate hidden on the corner.

Harl &amp; Natt ran to the direction of the crate they have spotted. Harl prepared the hammer and then smashed the marked crate, along with the other crates on its way. Natt picked up their next clue while Harl dropped the hammer on the corner.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

"DOLPHINS!" said Harl excitedly.

"Yeah, that's right there," pointed out Natt to Harl.

The team made it to the dolphins' station. They wore the proper gear before they rode on one of the dolphins.

"This should be called the smash and surf arena," said Harl.

The dolphin then left the station.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Harl.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"There's one over there," said Glace, pointing at the crate on a conveyor belt.

The twins ran towards it. The musicians waited for them to come back.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"That one!" said Kelly, pointing at a crate near the edge of the tarmac.

Kelly wildly ran for it while holding the wooden hammer, while she was followed by Lilly, who was just walking.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Finally, they saw the hammer Harl &amp; Natt left behind.

"Now we look for a crate," said Carol.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Lea &amp; Glace got the clue from the crate and they gave the hammer to Nick &amp; Lester.

"Should we wait for you?" asked Lea.

"Nah, go ahead," said Lester.

"Alright," said Glace. "Let's go!"

Glace ripped open the envelope to read the next clue, while Nick &amp; Lester went to look for another marked crate.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 4th**

"Alright!" reacted Glace delightfully. "Dolphin time!"

"Really!?" said Lea.

"Yeah!"

"Woo yeah!"

The two chose a dolphin at the dolphins' station and wore the proper gear. Afterwards, they rode the dolphin and left Sunshine Airport.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

"We're behind again," said Lilly.

They wore the proper gear and rode the dolphin they chose, which left the station soon after.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"I see that!" said Giselle, pointing at a marked crate.

Carol took over by smashing it, since the hammer is with her. After the smash, Giselle picked the clue up and ripped off the envelope.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

"Nice! We're riding with the dolphins," said Giselle.

"Awesome!" reacted Carol.

The two went to the station and wore the proper gear. They rode one of the dolphins and left the airport.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Everybody left us?" said Nick.

Lester said, "Found that."

Lester walked towards the marked crate and murdered it by hitting it on the side. The crate flew away and so did the clue inside it. The wind made the clue fly further. Nick was running to catch it, but he bumped on another crate while doing so.

"Owww..." said Nick.

The clue was nowhere to be seen then. Lester walked towards the direction of where the clue flew.

"Where the heck!?" said Lester.

"Oh my, now I'm having a headache," said Nick.

"Oh great," said Lester. "It's just the start of the leg."

After a few minutes of searching, Lester found the clue. Nick was still on the floor that time. Lester went back to fetch Nick and read the clue aloud.

Lester read, "Ride with the dolphins through Dolphin Shoals to Shy Guy Falls. Once at Shy Guy Falls, sign up for one of two time slots for your next show. The available times for the show are 7:30 PM and 8:00 PM."

"We're definitely on the eight o' clock," said Nick.

The two went to the station to wear the proper gear before riding on the dolphin. The dolphin left Sunshine Airport when they were ready.

-Shy Guy Falls-

From the highest point of the landmark, the sun is setting in the horizon. Short masked creatures wearing different colors of clothing called Shy Guys live in that place. They work around the place like usual. Most of them are miners, and they seem to be going back to their homes, inside the renovated parts of the mines, which is at a different side from their workplace. Inside another mountain are mines that now houses, restaurants, shops, salons, classrooms, theaters, and more. Aside from the gorgeously unique mining sites and homes, the location is most famous for its very picturesque waterfalls. The waterfalls normally shine with the sunlight, but as the sun sets, a Shy Guy in charge of the lights turns them on. This makes the night slightly brighter in that side of the location. The place has been used as a race course in a seasonal local Flower Cup Tournament. Dash panels, glider pads, and anti-gravity tiles have been used to help make this place a majestic race course. On the very top of the highest mountain in Shy Guy Falls, a sign-up board is situated on top. It is a big yellow board with seven big holes, three on the top part and four on the bottom part. Above the top boxes says "7:30 PM" and above the bottom boxes says "8:00 PM." The holes are as big as the U-turn picture boards. Speaking of which, the cluebox which contain those boards are beside the sign-up board.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Are we close to the top?" asked Clairene as she climbed to the top.

"We're... already here," said Janelle.

The sky is turning violet while only a small side of the sun can be seen. The four team members all arrived and took some rest at the top of the mountain.

"The sky is romantic," said Clairene.

"The sea is too," said Harv. "And so are you."

"Awww..." said Clairene.

"You two really make up a cute pair," commented Cara.

Janelle said, "It's another piece of heaven."

Janelle looked at the cluebox not to see clues, but to see the boards with their photos on it.

Janelle said, "We'll let the kids place theirs first. It won't affect us anyway."

"Okay," said Cara.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: 1st on 7:30 show**

**Cara &amp; Janelle:** **2nd on 7:30** **show**

Harv &amp; Clairene's photo occupied the first slot while Cara &amp; Janelle's photo occupied the second one.

"I wonder who'll be with us," said Cara.

"Me too," said Janelle.

With that, the four left the area and went inside the cave. Meanwhile, the third team came.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****: Last on 7:30 show**

"I'm loving the lead," said Natt. "We have a good chance for first."

"Looks awesome!" reacts Harl.

The moon was shining brightly and the team went elsewhere. Several minutes after, the fourth team came.

**Lea** **&amp; Glace: 1st on 8:00 show**

"We're used to being in the front," said Glace. "So this is something for a change. It's not that good, but it's not that bad."

Lea said, "We think we can handle it and beat the first batch."

The rest of the arrivals were montaged.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: 2nd on 8:00 show**

"Not the equalizer I was expecting," commented Lilly.

**Carol** **&amp; Giselle: 3rd on 8:00 show**

"We'll make it through the night," said Carol.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Last on 8:00 show**

"This equalizer saved our pathetic a**es," frustrated out Lester.

-Shy Guy Falls Theater-

Local time: 7:30 PM

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle****:** **Best Friends**

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****: Best** **Buddies**

The three teams sat in front since the seats in front were reserved by the production crew. The lights dimmed and the orange curtains opened up. A few differently colored Shy Guys are on the stage. One wears a cowboy's outfit. Another one wears a business outfit. A different one wears a Kimono outfit, and another wears a Santa outfit.

"I wonder what this show is gonna be," Janelle said.

Shy Guy Falls' cultural music played out and more Shy Guys wearing different outfits came out. The outfits include those of a Pharaoh, Russian, Chinese, African, Aztec, and more. They all danced to the tune of the music. There were claps and handshakes in the dance, along with a few mixing of partners. At some point, there was a Shy Guy dressed as a musician with messy hair who came out playing the violin along with the tune.

"The native American Shy Guy has the clues," whispered Harl to the pokémon to his left, Harv.

Natt was eyeing on Harl for a while. His expression obviously meant why did Harl tell the info to another team. Harv told Clairene, who then told Janelle, who then told Cara.

Harl pointed out to Natt, "He has the clues."

"Yeah yeah," said Natt.

At one point, they finished the show. All the Shy Guys formed three long lines, and they all took a bow together. The audience clapped and cheered, and the Shy Guys on the stage went backstage. The three teams went to the backstage as well. They hurriedly look for the Shy Guy dressed in a native American costume.

"Aha!" said Harl aloud.

Natt just facepalmed, because the other two teams heard him and found the clue giver as well. The three teams each got the clue. They ripped open the envelope with continuous sounds.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****;** **Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Cara &amp; Janelle****;** **Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****;** **Currently in 1st / 2nd / 3rd**

"Fast forward," said Harv.

"Oh yeah," reacted Cara.

Natt ignored the fast forward and read the detour clue.

"We don't need the fast forward since we're done with it," said Natt to the camera. "Detour, aerobics or hieroglyphics?"

_"Mario Kart World's Region Eight has a lot of locations that have colorful activities, even at night. In this detour, teams either choose to get fit... or, to decode glyphs."_

_"In aerobics, teams must proceed to Electrodrome and practice for a set of moves that they must dance along with the music. They will share one dance instructor and practice with other teams. When they're ready, they can go to the main stage and dance the moves that they remember. Once the dance instructor is satisfied with their performance, they will receive their next clue. If not, the dance instructor will tell them to practice again."_

_"In hieroglyphics, teams must make their way to Bone Dry Dunes and find one of ten scrolls buried in a marked area of sand. Once they have found the scroll, they must make their way to this cave, and decode the writings on this wall with the help of the scroll. If they have decoded the message correctly, the archaeologist will hand them their next clue. The task is considered easy, assuming the team takes note of detail."_

"We're doing hieroglyphics," said Harl.

Harl &amp; Natt left while the other two teams decide upon the fast forward.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

**Cara &amp; Janelle****: Best Friends**

"Fast forward, make your way to Mount Wario."

_"In order to attempt this fast forward, teams must make their way to Mount Wario."_

"What kind of task do you think is here?" asked Clairene.

"Excuse me," called Janelle to a Shy Guy. "Do you know where and what is Mount Wario?"

"Mount Wario is a bit far from here," said the Shy Guy wearing an eskimo outfit. "And it's cold out there!"

"So it has to be some sort of snow task," concluded Harv.

"Thanks!" said Janelle to the Shy Guy.

"Do you kids wanna do the fast forward?" asked Cara.

Post-leg confessional:

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

"We actually want to do the fast forward," said Janelle. "Especially after backing out in the previous one."

Cara said, "We were offering it to the kids however, because it's already leg eight."

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene**

"We failed two fast forwards, so we want to do it this time," said Clairene.

Harv said, "But then if we failed the one for today as well, we could be eliminated."

"It was a tough decision," said Clairene. "But we discussed it out."

_Back to the race..._

Harv said, "Ummm..."

"We can't decide properly," said Clairene.

"But we know that we aren't lucky with fast forwards," said Harv.

"We lost twice," added Clairene.

"As for us, we wanted to try it out last leg," said Janelle.

Cara added, "But it was so disgusting."

"So..." said Harv.

"Do you want to go for it?" asked Cara. "We can take the main route."

Post-leg confessional:

**Harv &amp; Clairene**

"Right when Cara said the main route, I realized that they would easily lose their lead," said Clairene.

"So giving them the fast forward," added Harv. "They would not have that problem anymore."

_Back to the race..._

"Oh yeah, you two take the fast forward," said Clairene. "We'll handle the main route."

"Are you sure?" asked Cara.

Clairene said, "Because we noticed that you usually fall behind when taking the main route."

"Uh... yeah," said Harv.

"Good point," said Cara.

"In that case, we'll take the fast forward," said Janelle.

"Good luck!" said the two kids in unison.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Thanks!" said Janelle. "Good luck to you as well!"

"Thanks!" said the two kids in unison.

With that, the alliance temporarily part ways by going to different directions. Cara &amp; Janelle took the red kart while Harv &amp; Clairene took the orange one.

Harv said to the camera, "We're going on an aerobic trip."

As they left, only the yellow, green, indigo, and violet karts remained. Meanwhile in the theater, the remaining four teams watched the show.


	39. The Trash is Full of Words 2

-Shy Guy Falls-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Carol was seen whispering to Giselle. Giselle gave her a slight nod. Lea and Nick were also pointing at the Shy Guy dressed in the native American costume. Lilly &amp; Kelly were whispering to each other. Once the show had finished, the four teams ran to the stage in order to enter the backstage. All four teams saw the specific Shy Guy right away, so they immediately received their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Lea &amp; Glace****; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Carol &amp; Giselle****; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly****; Currently in 4th / 5th / 6th / Last**

Kelly saw the fast forward, but didn't react to it anymore.

"Detour," read Carol.

"Aerobics or hieroglyphics?" read Lilly.

"Hieroglyphics," said Carol. "I'd take decoding over dancing any day."

Lilly said, "Since Kelly can barely dance, we're doing hieroglyphics."

Nick was about to react on the fast forward, but Lester said, "Someone ahead of us most likely went for it already."

Both teams chose aerobics, but Lea was curious about the fast forward.

Lea said, "Let's read the fast forward just for fun."

Glace took out the clue and read it out loud, "Make your way to Mount Wario."

"Isn't Mount Wario..." said Lea.

Glace reacted with, "I know! Do you think we can win over them?"

"Who is 'them'?" asked Lester.

"Whoever took the fast forward," said Lea.

Glace said, "Can we do this?"

"What do you think is there?" asked Lea.

"Some ice skating challenge I guess, or snowboarding!" said Glace. "Should we go for it?"

"I'm okay with it, I want to do a fast forward," said Lea. "And we really wanted to do one since yesterday."

"Then it's on!" said Glace.

Lea told Nick, "You can go now. We'll see you soon."

"Bye Lea!" said Nick in a flirty tone.

"Bye Nick!" replied Lea flirtily.

Nick &amp; Lester took the indigo kart while Lea &amp; Glace took the violet one.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

The sky is dark but starry. The orange sand seems like it is stretching for eternity; however, the place is not stretching flatly. Aside from the eternal-looking dunes, the place has a lot of bones. Dry Bones' skeletons are scattered around the place, some of which are deep below the surface. Some bones on the place, however, are part of the race course. There are bigger bones such as the ones Dry Bowser owns. There is a ship that sails through the dunes, and Pirate Toads manage it. There are torches in some part of the dunes, and there are caves in some parts as well. In one of the caves, there are hieroglyphics on the wall. It contains an ancient message when the first civilization arrived in Bone Dry Dunes. Meanwhile, one team arrived at the parking area. The two were carrying their bags out of their blue kart.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **— on hieroglyphics**

"What does the clue say?" asked Harl.

Natt replied, "We must dig out the scroll from a marked station."

Harl &amp; Natt found the marked area of sand, and the two started digging.

"This is vast!" said Natt.

-Mario Kart Region 8-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

While Harv was driving, Clairene realized that they're going nowhere.

Clairene said, "Harvie, I don't think we're going to the right way."

"Well," said Harv. "We better make a turn I guess."

"Harv, don't guess."

"Alright."

"Let's get directions shall we?"

"Yes Claire, but where?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll have to ask your permission. Claire, can we guess?"

"Yes Harvie. Go ahead."

"Alright Claire."

Harv made a U-turn and bumped into a tree.

"Be careful dear," Clairene said.

"I will be," Harv replied.

Harv finally made a successful turn to go back.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **— on hieroglyphics**

Natt was shown pulling out a scroll from the sand.

"Oh good!" said Natt.

Natt opened the scroll to see each hieroglyphic character's translation.

"Now we look for the cave," said Natt.

Harl said, "This sounds like a challenge in the dark."

"That's why we brought our light headbands," said Natt.

"Oh yeah," said Harl.

The two each took their own light gear to make searching somewhat easier. They found the correct cave, and Natt took a good look at the scroll.

"The first character," said Natt. "It's a boot. That's B."

Harl wrote 'B' on their detour clue to take note of their decoding progress.

"The second one is O," said Natt. "But since I'm quite certain about it, write the whole word, 'bone.'"

"Bone?" asked Harl.

"Yes, and then this next word..." said Natt. "It's 'dry.' I think it's 'Bone Dry Dunes.'"

"Should I write them down?" asked Harl.

"Yes," replied Natt. "Bone Dry Dunes has been invaded by..."

Harl took down what Natt just said.

"Bone Dry Dunes has been invaded by Pirate Toads," read Natt. "That's it!"

"So who do we give this to?" asked Harl, holding the paper with their answer.

Natt said, "The clue says an archaeologist will give us the clue. Let's look for him around the place."

"Okay," said Harl.

-Mario Kart Region 8-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick was driving their kart very fast while they were on their way to Electrodrome.

"Nick," said Lester. "Slow down!"

Nick stopped for a while and said, "See that? I wanna race like that!"

"But Nick!" said Lester.

"What?" said Nick.

Lester pointed at the front part of their kart, where smoke is coming out.

"Oh," said Nick.

"Well I have to say that I didn't see that coming," said Lester. "But I did warn you to slow down your driving."

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **— on hieroglyphics**

While the two were looking for the archaeologist, they saw two teams coming.

"We better find it as soon as we can," said Natt.

Harl nodded.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

The two teams took their stuff from their respective karts and dashed off. Carol bumped on both Lilly and Kelly.

"What is wrong with you!?" said Lilly.

"Sorry," said Carol. "I'm in a hurry."

With that, the other team members hurried up as well. They all started digging for the scroll in a large marked area.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **— on hieroglyphics**

Harl pointed at the pirate ship ahead of them.

"Yeah," said Natt. "I think I see him."

The two climbed aboard the ship.

"Argh!" said the Pirate Toad guarding the boat.

"Yikes!" said Harl. "Please don't kill me."

"Too much drama, Harl," said Natt.

The archaeologist has been tied up to a post on the pirate ship.

"Hey, Shroomtooth!" called the archaeologist to a pirate named such.

Shroomtooth released the Archaeologist Toad for a while. The latter gave Harl &amp; Natt their next clue after showing him the answer. Afterwards, Shroomtooth tied up Arkee the Archaeologist Toad.

"Good luck!" said Arkee.

"Thanks!" said Harl &amp; Natt.

"Oy!" shouted an ugly Pirate Toad from the captain's deck. "Get off me ship if ya don't wanna join Sir Arkee."

The cannon sounded a "BOOM!" and the other Pirate Toads tried surrounding Harl &amp; Natt.

"Ahh! Pirates!" said Harl.

Natt rolled his eyes with a dull face expression and pulled Harl with him out of the ship. Afterwards, Natt read their next clue.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****; Currently in 1st**

Natt read, "Make your way to Twisted Mansion and find the three clues in order to capture the suspect to your next clue."

The two got back to their kart and then left Bone Dry Dunes.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

The four team members continued digging for the scroll.

"Eww..." said Kelly as she dug out a giant rib cage bone from the sand.

"They don't call this Bone Dry Dunes for nothing," said Lilly.

"Aha!" said Carol as she found the scroll.

Carol &amp; Giselle now move on by looking for the cave with the hieroglyphics. Lilly looked quite disappointed from that.

"It's gotta be here," said Lilly. "Somewhere here."

-Electrodrome-

The place is closed when there's daylight. At a time like this, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, and other beings usually party in this dark dome. The dome is black in and out, but it has a lot of neon lights circulating around the place. At one part, there is a big bar. In another, there is a huge disco room. On another side, a big stage for performances exists. However, that's not all that is in Electrodrome. There are huge speakers at the starting line, ceilings suitable for racing at a different side, and more. Meanwhile, a team just arrived in the place.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene** **— on aerobics**

"This..." said Harv.

Clairene continue, "place..."

"IS... COOL!" said both kids in unison.

Many different Mario characters could be seen partying in this place.

"We're suppose to dress in our sporty outfits," said Harv. "It says here in the clue."

They found the dressing room after some time.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

"Where is our scroll?" whined Kelly while trudging around the sand.

Lilly finally found the scroll and took it out of the sandy surface.

"That was wickedly difficult to find," complained Lilly.

They went looking for the cave, finding Carol &amp; Giselle looking for it too.

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

"I guess this will take a while," said Carol to Giselle.

The two teams continued searching fir the cave around the area. Meanwhile in the other detour, Harv &amp; Clairene found the aerobics dance instructor.

-Electrodrome-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene** **— on aerobics**

An athletic-looking female Koopa Troopa was shown demonstrating the moves to Harv &amp; Clairene.

"First," started Aera Koopa. "We march, eight counts. Like this:"

Aera Koopa started marching while counting to eight. The two kids nodded.

"Next, we do jumping jacks, sixteen counts. Like this:" continued Aera Koopa.

Aera Koopa demonstrated jumping jacks while counting from one to sixteen.

Post-leg confessional:

Clairene said, "The aerobics detour looks like another dancing challenge wherein if you can't dance, you have to go to the other detour."

Harv continued, "But we realized that it is more on your mental abilities on how you can remember the moves taught during the session."

"We just had to work on the memory."

"Yeah, it's hard to think fast while doing the moves."

-Mount Wario-

While the night sky is filled with auroras and stars, the temperature of the place is around zero degrees Celcius, more or less. The highest parts of cold mountain is filled with snow and ice for the whole year, but the bottom part is also filled with snow and ice only for most of the seasons. The snowy Mount Wario has lots of dangerous slopes equipped with anti-gravity pads. There are also glider pads and cold crevices inside the cold mountain. Inside it is not just filled with snow, but also with ice, solid ice including stalactites and stalagmites around the cold caves. The mountain has been used in recent winter sports events such as snowboarding, skiing, sledding, and even more. At the base of the mountain, one team arrived at the cluebox.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

Cara read, "Fast forward, beat the time!"

"Oh shoot!" said Janelle. "I thought it'd be an easy one."

_"Mount Wario is recently well-known for the winter sports events held here. It is also the longest race course in the Mario Kart World's Region Eight. In this fast forward, one team must successfully ski down the mountain's course in two minutes or less in order to win the fast forward award."_

"Should we?" asked Cara.

Janelle said, "I guess we shouldn't back out now."

"Okay," said Cara.

Cara &amp; Janelle picked up their winter outfits at the base of the mountain. Afterwards, they rode a cable car that would take them to the top. And later on, they will need to start skiing from the inside of a helicopter.

"Once the last team member arrives, the timer will stop," Cara read. "It also says here that our skiing includes gliding and anti-gravitational handling."

"Oh my gosh! This is extreme!" reacted Janelle.

"Glace is a gold medalist in sports like skiing."

"But the twins are not coming right?"

"Well they are on the second batch, so I hope not."

"Yeah, we really hope that those twins ain't comin'. Once they come, we're done."

"Don't be that pessimistic yet. The twins might not come as well. We will have to see later on."

"Right."

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

The two rivaling teams found the cave at the same time. Both teams had trouble decoding. Giselle was scribbling stuff on a small piece of paper, and so is Carol. Lilly &amp; Kelly on the other hand were arguing with the character's details.

Lilly said while pointing at some characters on the scroll, "These birds are different."

"Whoops!" said Kelly.

"I told you this earlier!" said Lilly.

-Electrodrome-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene** **— on aerobics**

"Now, let us practice with music," said Aera Koopa. "I will guide you by saying the names of the moves, but you have to remember the counts of each move. Is that understood?"

The two kids nodded.

"Let's start!" said Aera Koopa. "March!"

She played the music and the kids started marching.

"Jacks!" said Aera Koopa.

The kids did jumping jacks until the next move is called out.

"Side to side!" said Aera Koopa.

The kids moved sideways to the left and to the right alternately.

"Squats!" said Aera Koopa.

The kids squatted for a short while and then clapped twice, and then repeated the move until the next move is called.

-Mount Wario-

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

The helicopter played Mount Wario's music. The two were already in there by the way. At some point, the Lakitu, a shorter Koopa Troopa with goggles going around places on a cloud, whistled for them to start skiing.

"Weee!" shouted Janelle as she and Cara jumped off from the helicopter.

The two skied as fast as they could to beat the time. At some point, Cara accidentally bumped into Janelle, and the two rolled down at some part of the mountain, before the cave portion. Lakitu blew the whistle and two other Lakitus carried both of them back to the base, where they'll have to ride the cable car again in order to go to the top.

"Oh gosh," said Janelle. "This'll take a while."

"Sorry," said Cara.

"It's fine," replied Janelle. "No one said it would be that easy."

-Electrodrome-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene** **— on aerobics**

"All set?" asked Aera Koopa as they finished their first self practice.

"May we practice without your guide this time?" asked Harv.

"Ah sure!" replied Aera Koopa.

Aera Koopa played the music as Harv &amp; Clairene started marching (march). As the first "chorus" of the music played, the couple did jumping jacks sideways (side jacks). During the first "post-chorus," the couple glided and squat-and-clapped sideways (side to side, squats). On the second "chorus," the couple alternately skipped their feet forward and backward while their whole body is moving (rocking horse). By the second "post-chorus," the couple complexly moved sideways while clapping at times (grapevine) and also danced with their hands going to one direction while their foot going to the other (pendulum). Afterwards, they place their foot at the back of the opposite direction and then returned it to its position, and then did the same to the other foot (horseshoe). As the song reached the "near-end verse," they danced as if they were scooping something from the ground while skipping forward (scoop-skip), did jumping jacks backwards (back jacks), complexly moved hands and feet alternately (charleston), and moved sideways while raising their arms forward (arm raise). Before the song ended, they hopped their foot in a left-right-left-left manner and then hopped again in a right-left-right-right manner (gangnam).

Aera Koopa commented, "Well done! Just a little more polishing at the pendulum and at the end."

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

The two teams got answers, but they are not the same as Harl &amp; Natt's answer. Both teams looked for the archaeologist that would hand them their next clue.

"Why is this so hard?" complained Kelly.

Lilly said, "I'm tired as well, okay?"

Carol &amp; Giselle saw the ship and ran to it. Lilly &amp; Kelly followed them.

"Copycats!" said Carol.

"Shut up!" said Lilly. "You don't even know if we're..."

Carol said, "I-I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"Fine!" said Lilly. "I don't even have to."

The two teams arrived at the ship. Sir Arkee shook his head twice because both teams' answers were wrong.

"This is your fault!" blamed Lilly to Carol.

"No!" replied Carol. "You two were so distracting that..."

"Outta me ship!" said the Pirate Toad Captain. "Only we are allowed to fight in this ship!"

The cannon sounded and the two teams were surrounded. They were able to escape anyway as expected.

-Mount Wario-

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

Glace read, "Beat the time! Ski down Mount Wario in two minutes in order to win the fast forward. I knew it!"

"Piece of cake for you," said Lea. "I'm not that good in winter sports."

"I see a team!" said Glace.

The two looked up to see a team of two on their snow gear jumping out of the helicopter.

"Who is that?" asked Glace.

"I don't know," replied Lea. "They are on their snow outfit."

"I know," replied Glace. "It's hard to get a glimpse of their faces."

The two watched the other team perform for a while.

After that, Glace said, "So shall we?"

"I'm not sure," said Lea.

"Do you wanna give it a try?"

"We can."

"We need to decide quickly."

"We can't back out now, so..."

"Alright! Off we go."

The two went to get dressed in their snow outfits.

Glace said to the camera, "This is very odd for an ice type like me."

Meanwhile, the other team was skiing out of the cave.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

"This cave is not a good place for skiing," said Janelle.

"We'll need to use the glider pads later," said Cara. "We must've gone over two minutes already."

The two skied down the forest and into the snowy Wario Dam.

"Good thing we did not bump into each other this time," said Cara.

"Yeah," said Janelle. "We still have to restart though."

"At least we know the way by then," replied Cara.

"Oh yeah," said Janelle. "I still wonder if there's a team or not."

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

The two rode the cable car.

"We might get a good glimpse of the team here," said Lea.

Glace said, "I think that's Cara &amp; Janelle. They look really puffy in those coats."

"There's no one else puffy."

"I know! If that's really them, then this is gonna be easy for us."

"We can win this!"

"Yeah!"

The two hi-tenned.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

"I missed the boosting rings," said Janelle.

"Make sure to get it next turn," said Cara.

The two arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Two minutes and forty-nine seconds," said the Snowman in charge of the timer.

"Good job!" said Cara unsarcastically. "We can make it better on our second try."

"We can do this!" said Janelle.

The two were still unaware about Lea &amp; Glace's arrival.

-Electrodrome-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene** **— on aerobics**

Harv said to the camera, "We're allowed to say our aerobic moves out loud if we wish to."

"We're ready to perform on the main stage!" said Clairene.

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— on aerobics**

After somehow fixing their overheated kart, they arrived at Electrodrome.

"Woohoo!" said Lester. "We're finally here."

Nick said, "Hey look! It's those kids."

The two musicians watched Harv &amp; Clairene perform on the main stage along with a few Koopa Troopas and Dry Bones behind them.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene** **— on aerobics**

The music played and they started marching. Afterwards, they started doing jumping jacks to the left and to the right.

Nick commented, "So this looks like a challenge for us."

The two were shown doing the rocking horse move. Afterwards, they moved sidewards on the grapevine move. And then, they successfully performed the pendulum move.

"That's gonna be tough," commented Lester.

The scene returned to the kids raising their arms forward while moving sideways. After that, they hopped with their feet to do the gangnam move. The song ended and the audience clapped aloud.

"Do you wanna switch?" asked Lester.

"I'm still thinking," said Nick. "We might get lost going to the desert."

"I know," said Lester.

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****; Currently in 2nd**

"Thank you!" said both kids to Aera Koopa, who handed them their next clue.

Harv ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

Harv read, "Make your way to Twisted Mansion and find the three clues in order to capture the suspect to your next clue."

"That was fun!" said Clairene.

"I know!" said Harv.

The two went back to their kart and drive off.

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— on aerobics**

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," said Aera Koopa. "All you have to do is march."

Both musicians nodded.

Post-leg confessional:

"Lester is stiff," said Nick. "I can't blame him."

"Stop! As if you are a perfect dancer," said Lester.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

The two teams got back to the cave. They looked at their scrolls much more carefully this time.

"It's not 'thee,'" said Carol. "It's 'dry.'"

"Alright, alright!" said Giselle as she continued making scribbles on the paper.

"Look at the 'y,'" said Lilly.

"No wonder," replied Kelly with a facepalm.

-Mount Wario-

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

"I'm ready whenever you are, sis!" said Glace.

"Ready!" said Lea.

The music started playing, and the Lakitu counted down the signal for them to get going. When Lakitu said "Go!", both twins skied out of the helicopter. Cara &amp; Janelle didn't notice this even if they were on the cable car going to the summit. The twins were skiing down on the wiggly road near the summit.

"I'm loving this, sister!" said Glace.

"Wooh... ahh!" said Lea as she tumbled down the curvy mountain path.

Glace had to keep going despite Lea's flop. Lea was brought down to the base by the Lakitu. Glace, meanwhile, glided and skied at the cave's path.

-Twisted Mansion-

At a time like this, small ghost balls called Boos come out of the mansion's common places. They are in many different colors. The haunted mansion has two yards and a lot of different sectors. Near the main entrance is a dining room with many different Boos. After the dining hall is an antique library, and after that is an underwater chamber. Outside the mansion are creepy and haunted statues, surrounding the yards. One team arrived at the main yard and parked its kart there.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****: Best Buddies**

"This place is very creepy," said Harl with an obviously scary face.

"I know," said Natt. "We need to find three clues in order to find our suspect."

The duo went inside the mansion. Both of them were greeted by a Boo that looked like a butler.

"Greetings friends!" greeted Bootler, the ghost butler.

"Hello ghost," said Harl, who's slightly frightened.

Natt said, "Let's look for the clues."

"Ah the clues!" said Bootler.

Natt said, "Do you know anything about the three clues."

"Why yes," replied Bootler. "Here is the riddle to the first."

Bootler took out a small sheet of paper from below the vase near the entrance. He unfolded it and read it to them.

Bootler read, "You can see me from the door, below the light, above the floor. I am used for feasts galore, straight below, nothing more."

Natt walked to the main entrance. He stepped on the welcoming mat and looked forward.

"Below the light... above the floor," repeated Natt. "I think it's below the table."

The duo left for the dining hall's table.

"Good luck youngsters!" said Bootler.

"Thanks!" replied both.


	40. The Trash is Full of Words 3

-Mount Wario-

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

Glace arrived at the base of the mountain. The Snowman stopped the timer.

"Two minutes and nine seconds," said the Snowman. "However, your partner failed to arrive."

"I know, I know," said Glace.

Lea said, "Sorry."

"That's fine. We can still try again."

"But they're there!"

"If we can make it ahead of them, I'm sure we'll be alright. Besides, we only need to improve our speed by a few seconds. They need a lot of improvement."

Lea just nodded to this.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

Cara &amp; Janelle looked below to see the big timer in "02:09.43".

"Who is that!?" said Janelle. "If we lose, we have to go back."

Cara said, "I don't wanna go back."

"We have to beat them. We're not going home tonight."

"I know! I don't wanna go home! The money I need is for my husband! If we lose, I'll just be regretting for life."

"Don't! We still have a chance."

"But who are we up against? I'm sure it's not the kids."

"I see quadrupeds."

"Me too."

"You think?"

"Oh no..."

"That's just unfortunate for us... but we have to do this!"

"We can do this!"

"Lea fell off earlier, so we have a chance against them."

Post-leg confessional:

"Lea &amp; Glace are the strongest competitors of the season," said Janelle.

Cara said, "It's hard to get a first with them around in front."

"Glace is a Winter Pokélympian athlete."

"But seeing that Lea struggled there, we just know that we have a chance."

_Back to the race..._

"We can't give up!" said Janelle. "Let's go!"

The music restarted once more and Lakitu told them to go after counting down. The two jumped off the helicopter and into the mountain path.

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

The two entered the cable car.

"I see the two launching off," said Glace.

Lea said, "We'll just beat them. I'm sure they won't get it in this try, but I must do better on my next."

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

Cara &amp; Janelle both made a successful turn before entering the cave. They used the gliding pads in the cave to get them out of that part faster.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl &amp; Natt were under the dining hall's table. Harl saw a note sticking below the table and called Natt's attention. Natt turned on his flashlight to read the next riddle.

Natt read, "I store the ingredients of the wise, though I may not always give advice. Count the steps and you will rise, look for me with help from mice."

"Ingredients of the wise eh?" said Harl.

"The library!" answered Natt. "Let's go!"

-Electrodrome-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— on aerobics**

The two were practicing by themselves already.

"Shoot! What's next?" said Nick.

Lester said, "Uh..."

"Pendulum!" said Aera Koopa.

Both musicians did the pendulum move.

"This is harder than I thought," said Nick.

Lester said, "It's too fast!"

-Mount Wario-

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

Both of them used the boosting rings near the end of the course with help from the gliding pads. Once they were back on the ground, they hurriedly skied themselves forward.

The Snowman said, "Two minutes and twelve seconds!"

"Shoot!" worried Cara.

"We're in big trouble now," added Janelle.

"We have to beat them! The pressure is on us not on them, because they can do it."

"Glace will get it for sure, but Lea is questionable."

"We can't assume like that!"

"Yeah but..."

"Do you wanna go?"

"..."

"I'm asking you!"

"No! We're barely ten seconds away from our goal. We can beat them to this."

"If I were you, I'd go with my gut."

"Yeah! My gut is staying here because I know we can't give up now. Unless of course, you wanna fall behind and go home tonight."

"I don't wanna, and as much as I want to listen to you, my gut tells me that we should go, right now while it's early."

"Let's give this one more try."

"But it'll be too late."

"It won't be, promise."

"I can't let you..."

"Please?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come on, you know what'll happen once we give up."

"..."

"Please?"

"... Fine. Just one last try."

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on hieroglyphics**

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on hieroglyphics**

Carol was shown running away from the cave. Giselle followed her.

"Those two are smart," said Kelly.

Lilly also dashed off from the cave. Kelly followed her.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"Count the steps and you will rise," said Natt. "That's the stairs over here."

"Help from mice?" said Harl.

"Over there, two of them," pointed out Natt.

The two small mice wearing a bandit's mask are called Mowzes. One of them is wearing a ribbon, which indicates that it's female. They took a book from the shelf and read a part of it aloud.

The Mowzes read, "Smell me if you want, touch me if you will. Beware of the all the haunt, in case you find my ville. I am filled with bones, deep in the house of doppels. Find me around stones, do not get into troubles."

Post-leg confessional:

"The three clues task was really fun, but it was very challenging as well," said Natt. "Despite the fun, I wouldn't want to dwell in that task for so long just thinking for the perfect answer."

-Mount Wario-

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

The music started and Lakitu told them to go. The twins jumped off the helicopter and Glace skied like a pro.

"Ahahaha!" said Glace. "I just love this!"

Lea decided to focus instead of adding or replying to her twin.

"Weee!" shouted Glace.

Cara &amp; Janelle looked really scared as they watched from the cable car's window.

"Let it go, let it go!" sang Glace. "I am one with the wind and sky!"

The two successfully skied through the last curve before entering the cave.

"I am the skiing princess of the cold!" said Glace. "And I love it!"

Lea just focused on getting to those anti-gravitational and gliding pads.

"This is where I wanna be!" said Glace. "This is how I chill! This is my paradise! Ohohohohoho!"

Lea just kept her focus as they jumped off from Wario Dam.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

"Watching them is making me nervous," said Cara.

"Then don't," said Janelle. "Focus this, and you can do it."

Cara nodded.

Janelle added, "We're doing this for your dear husband, so we must not quit right here."

Cara was about to send tears out, but she held them together for a while.

"Come on Cara," said Janelle. "We can do our best here! No wait, better than our best!"

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

Lea &amp; Glace reached the bottom almost at the same time.

The Snowman said, "Two minutes and one second."

"Dang it!" said Lea.

Glace said, "We can do better than that. Cara &amp; Janelle ain't finishing off at the next round."

"I hope," said Lea.

-Electrodrome-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— on aerobics**

"Uh..." said Lester as he tried thinking of the next move.

"Charleston!" said Aera Koopa.

After that round, Nick &amp; Lester took a short break.

"Ow my legs!" said Lester.

"Do you wanna switch?" asked Nick.

"I dunno."

"Can we get this done?"

"Er..."

"Because if we do the other one, we might get lost."

"Yeah."

"Then again, if we switch early, we can get ahead of Lea &amp; Glace's competitors."

"Let's switch then, because we're far from done."

The two took off their attires and went back to their indigo kart.

-Mount Wario-

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

The music started and Lakitu told them to go. The two jumped off the helicopter and madly skied as fast as they could.

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

The two watched from the cable car.

"They're faster this time," commented Glace.

Lea said, "Oh they better not make it."

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

The two entered the cave and didn't have a problem with the gliding pads. Upon exiting the cave, they dashed down the mountain.

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

"They better not!" said Lea with a face.

"Oh I have that feeling..." Glace worried slightly. "They sped up."

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

They made use of the boosting rings and then arrived at the finish line.

The Snowman said, "One minute and fifty-nine seconds. Congratulations!"

"WHAT!?" said Janelle.

"Are you serious!?" Cara said.

**Lea &amp; Glace — attempting fast forward**

From the cable car, the timer that said "01:59.98" could be seen.

"WHAT!?" said Glace.

"DAMMIT!" said Lea. "UGH!"

"Lea, please stop."

"UUUUUGGGHHH!"

"Calm down! It's not your fault."

"DANGIT! We shouldn't have gone for the fast forward! UGH!"

"Lea, please. Let's just hurry back to the aerobics detour and..."

"UGH! I HATE THIS!"

"Lea, calm down. Oh my glass."

Lea was trying to take off her skiing attire, but she ended up messing her own make-up.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

Meanwhile, these two didn't believe what they have accomplished. They jumped around while holding hands and ran wild like it was a victory run.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cara. "Are you SERIOUS!?"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Janelle.

The two lay down on the snowy ground to continue their wild laughing.

"I don't believe it, I just... DON'T!" said Janelle.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" said Cara. "YES!"

"Yippee! YIPPEE!" added Janelle.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

**Carol &amp; Giselle****; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

Sir Arkee gave each team its next clue. Both teams quickly exited the ship before the captain could come out.

"Copycats!" said Carol.

Kelly read, "Make your way to Twisted Mansion and find the three clues."

"... In order to capture the suspect to your next clue," read Carol.

The two teams simultaneously got to their own kart and drove off.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

The two, each wearing an diving gear, were in front of the underwater chamber's entrance.

"Our third clue is in the underwater chamber," said Natt. "We need to find the clue in there."

"Fishbones!" exclaimed Harl upon seeing dead fish's skeletons with glowing eyes in the chamber. "Ah!"

Natt just gave him a certain look of annoyance. Afterwards, the two went into the underwater chamber.

-Mount Wario-

**Cara &amp; Janelle — attempting fast forward**

"OH MY GOSH!" said Cara.

Janelle said, "Cara, the twins just got to the top. They'll be coming down soon."

"Oh right," said Cara.

The Snowman held their clue for several minutes before Cara took it.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

Cara read, "Congratulations! You have won the fast forward."

_"For winning the fast forward, Cara &amp; Janelle can now go straight to the pit stop, Mario Kart Stadium."_

The two took off their skiing attire and drove away from Mount Wario.

"We need directions," said Janelle.

Cara said, "I was gonna say that."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Glace said, "Let's just ski down because it's faster than the cable car."

"Ugh fine!" said Lea.

The two skied down the mountain. Glace requested for their skiing to be timed, just to let her know about their potentials.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

Harl &amp; Natt both pointed at a plate attached to the wall. The riddle was engraved on the plate, which said, "Look for me outside, because I am shining, my dear! Be wary of your pride, I am probably hiding in fear. I am not a treasure, but I have a certain flair. I am in the brochure, and I can bring you there."

Fishbones looked at them eerily. Natt patted Harl to tell him about the Fishbones, so the two quickly swam to the minor yard outside the mansion.

-Mount Wario-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The Snowman said, "One minute and fifty-six seconds."

Glace said, "Underdogs over Pokélympians. How pathetic!"

Glace was already taking off the ski outfit, while Lea stared at the timer which said, "01:56.47".

Lea said, "UGH! I didn't want us to end up like this!"

Glace said, "Who says we're ending?"

Lea threw her bag to the snowy ground in frustration while taking off the skiing attire.

"Stop being such a pessimist!" said Glace.

"You know what? Just zip it!" said Lea.

"Alright," replied Glace. "Let's go now while we can still catch up. Electrodrome, here we go."

The two took off with their kart. A last shot of Mount Wario's icy night panorama was shown.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

After taking off their diving outfits, they opened a cluebox. Natt took a clue from it, but all that was inside is a brochure. In the brochure is a location that looks like a harbor. On the other page, there was a picture of the Golden Boo, who suddenly popped out of the brochure.

"BOO!" said the female Golden Boo.

"WAAHHH!" screamed Harl.

"I will bring you there," said the female Golden Boo. "Please escort me to your kart, and I shall give you directions."

Natt nodded and led the way back to the main yard where their kart is parked. The three rode the kart and they all left Twisted Mansion.

-Mario Kart World Region 8-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara drove their red kart while the two were chatting.

"Let me tell you," started Janelle. "I did NOT see that coming!"

Cara said, "Well you should, I think we did better than our best, just like you said."

Cara smiled first, followed by Janelle.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Glace drove their violet kart while the two were chatting.

"Let me tell you," started Glace. "I did NOT see that coming!"

"Oh please!" reacted Lea. "I don't understand how a preschool teacher and a babysitter beat TWO athletes in a SPORTS-RELATED task! Oh my grass!"

"Hey sis, can you please fix your face? Your messed up make-up makes you look like you lost your newlywed on a car crash."

"Are you talking about NICK!?"

"No! I was talking about your make-up and what you look like. It's just so messed up."

"Ugh fine."

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick drove their indigo kart while Lester fell asleep from the tiring aerobics task.

"Where the heck are we?" said Nick.

Nick took out the map and took a look at the locations.

"This is great," said Nick sarcastically as he realized they went to the wrong direction.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly drove their green kart.

Kelly asked, "How do we know if we're going the right way?"

"Just watch," said Lilly. "I don't wanna see their faces, especially Girafarig."

"Alright then," reacted Kelly.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol drove their yellow kart.

Giselle asked, "How do we know if we're going the right way?"

"There are two ways," replied Carol. "We went to the other one because Lilly's face makes me wanna barf."

"I wonder what will happen if we see them in the final leg."

"OH PLEASE, NO!"

"Don't worry, we'll make it there, and we can kick their butts off to second or third."

"Don't be too confident about it. They won one leg."

"And we will too, hah!"

Carol did not react to that anymore.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

Harl drove their blue kart as the Golden Boo gave them the shortest way to their next location.

"So this Toad Harbor?" asked Natt to the Golden Boo while pointing at the picture on the brochure.

"Yes my dear," replied the Golden Boo. "I'm Boolaura by the way and I will also be giving you your clue once we get there, because I'll need to go through a wall to get it."

"Oh cool!" said Harl.

**Harv &amp; ****Clairene****: Dating**

Harv drove their orange kart.

"I think this is it," said Clairene as the gates of Twisted Mansion opened eerily with creaking sounds.

-Twisted Mansion-

Their kart was parked in the main yard and they entered the mansion.

"Greetings friends!" greeted Bootler.

"H-h-h-hi," said Clairene.

Harv hugged her and told her, "Don't be afraid, I think he has our clue."

"Ah the clues!" said Bootler. "Here it is."

Bootler took out a small sheet of paper from below the vase near the entrance. He unfolded it and read it to them.

Bootler read, "You can see me from the door, below the light, above the floor. I am used for feasts galore, straight below, nothing more."

"Thank you," said both kids.

"Ah!" replied Bootler. "Just doing my job."

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Nick &amp; Lester**** — on hieroglyphics**

Nick woke Lester up as they started the digging-in-the-sand part of the task.

"This is difficult," said Lester. "But it's better than dancing with my wimpy legs."

Nick said, "That scroll is pretty much our cheat sheet, and it's required."

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harv &amp; ****Clairene****: Dating**

"I wonder what that means," said Harv.

"Let's just walk forward," said Clairene. "Maybe we'll see it."

Harv said, "There are too many ghosts."

"The other team went forward," said Bootler. "And perhaps they found it."

"Oh!" said Harv. "I am used for feasts means the dining table, so maybe it's below it."

"Great idea!" said Clairene. "Let's check."

The two went below the dining table and saw the next clue.

Both kids read, "I store the ingredients of the wise, though I may not always give advice. Count the steps and you will rise, look for me with help from mice."

The two pondered about the answer of the clue they just read.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Nick &amp; Lester**** — on hieroglyphics**

"I do not want to whine again, but how the heck can you find a scroll in this big area of sand," said Lester.

Nick did not respond, so Lester decided to look at him.

"Nick!" called Lester. "What the heck!?"

The camera showed Nick desperately building a sandcastle (because there was not much water).

"I'm trying to make a sandcastle," said Nick.

Lester just facepalmed upon hearing that.

-Toad Harbor-

The dark sky shows a few dark clouds. The coast is filled with many empty yachts and some container ships. Around the place are markets which are obviously closed, a tram around the harbor that goes on for twenty-four hours, a few other closed shops, and more. At the starting line of Toad Harbor's race course is the parking area for the teams. Harl &amp; Natt arrived there.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

Boolaura said, "Now go look for something familiar. Once you're done with it, I will get you your next clue."

The two nodded. And so, they wandered around the harbor for a few minutes until they saw a surprise blind yield.

"We choose not to yield," announced Harl.

Boolaura suddenly appeared behind them with their next clue.

"YAAHHH!" exclaimed Harl.

Natt read, "Roadblock, who knows his or her alphabet?"

_"Toad Harbor is a place full of life in the day. Several shops and markets here have been functioning for more than a decade now. In this roadblock, one team member must look around the harbor for items with words that start from A to Z. They will be using a high definition camera to be provided by their Golden Boo. While doing this task however, each team member must have a different word from the others. Also, the words they need to snap must be in order from A to Z. Once they have snapped different words from A to Z, the Golden Boo will hand them their next clue."_

"Looks like I'm doing this," said Natt.

"Good luck bud!" said Harl.

"Thanks man!" said Natt.

Boolaura said, "I will be putting tape on the words that you have snapped so that other teams won't be taking a snap of it. Also, since your kart is blue, the tape I will be placing is blue."

Boolaura gave Natt the camera. Natt was writing all the letters of the English alphabet in order on the clue paper.

Post-leg Confessional:

"My strategy starts with me writing down all the letters of the alphabet," said Natt. "Then I ride the tram since it was free of charge at that time and since I will be able to spot more words. Once I got a picture of the word, I put a check beside the letter."

_Back to the race..._

**Natt**** — on roadblock**

Natt rode the tram and he took a picture of a banner with the word "anniversary" on it. He then checked A on his clue. He also spotted a shop with the word "banzai" on it and then snapped a picture of it.

"B, check," said Natt as he checked letter B on his clue.

Boolaura could read his mind since she's a ghost, and so she was able to catch up on taping the words Natt had snapped a photo of.

-Electrodrome-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on aerobics**

The two were on their sporty outfits practicing the steps of the dance.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," said Aera Koopa and the twins altogether while practicing.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Nick &amp; Lester**** — on hieroglyphics**

Nick took a scroll that was buried on the sand.

"Found it!" said Nick.

The two went searching for the cave.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harv &amp; ****Clairene****: Dating**

The Mowz couple read to Harv &amp; Clairene their next clue. The two wondered where this location could be.

"This is more challenging now," said Clairene.

Harv added, "I know, Claire."

-Electrodrome-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on aerobics**

The two were practicing the grapevine move of the dance.

"One, clap, two, clap, three, clap, four, clap," said Aera Koopa.

The twins were shown following her.

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— on hieroglyphics**

Nick &amp; Lester used the scroll to decode the message on the cave's wall. It wasn't that hard for Nick.

"Bone Dry Dunes," said Nick. "That's the first three."

"What help do you need from me?" asked Lester since he felt useless.

"Go outside and see if you can find the archaeologist," said Nick.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

Harv &amp; Clairene were on their own diving outfit. They went into the underwater chamber to search for the next clue. Meanwhile, two karts were recently parked on the mansion's main yard.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Outta my way!" said Lilly.

"We were!" said Carol.

The two teams listened to Bootler's riddle as they entered the mansion.

"Dining table!" said Giselle.

"Gis! You're giving them the answers," said Carol.

"Aha!" said Kelly.

Kelly ran to the dining room and crawled under the dining table. She found the clue right away. After she read it, Lilly and Carol fought while reading it.

"Shoo!" said Carol.

"We got first!" said Lilly. "I'm just rereading it."

Meanwhile, Giselle was reading it as well, and then she crawled out of the table.

-Toad Harbor-

**Natt** **— on roadblock**

Natt got off the tram at this point. During this time, he's already in letter J.

Natt said to the camera, "J is pretty hard to find."

He got to the yacht part of the harbor to see a yacht with the name "Jojora."

"J, check," said Natt.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

Harv &amp; Clairene kept knocking the Fishbones out of their way. They read the clue and they were still thinking where to go. Meanwhile on the other two teams...

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Kelly said aloud, "Lil, the library! We must get our next riddle from the mice."

"You're giving them the answer!" said Lilly.

After some time, all four of them got their next riddle from the mice.

"Where is this?" said Kelly.

"That's a bit tough I guess," said Carol.

"Is there a dungeon in here?" said Giselle.

Lilly said, "We're gonna get there soon!"

-Bone Dry Dunes-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— on hieroglyphics**

Nick was shown showing Mr. Arkee their answer, who then gave Nick &amp; Lester their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester****; Currently in 6th**

"This detour is better than the other one," commented Lester.

Nick added, "I did most of the work here."

They drove off with their indigo kart.

-Electrodrome-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on aerobics**

They just finished practicing the dance by themselves.

"It's more on memory," said Glace. "We can still catch up to the rest."

"I almost got them," said Lea.

-Toad Harbor-

**Natt** **— on roadblock**

"N is for Noki and O is for open," said Natt as he snapped one photo containing the two words.

Boolaura placed tape on both words. She was able to catch up with Natt. Meanwhile, Harl was sleeping on their kart.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene;** **Currently in** **3rd**

While the two were looking at the brochure, a female Golden Boo popped out.

"Oh look!" she said in a high voice. "Children!"

The couple was about to shout, but the Golden Boo spoke up.

"Don't you worry dearlings, you can call me Nanaboo because I will be your guide for the rest of the leg," said the Golden Boo, retaining her sweet and high voice. "I

will lead you to this place as soon as we get to your kart."

The couple wasn't able to speak anymore. They just followed what they were told to do.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"It's the underwater chamber!" said Kelly and Giselle in unison upon seeing the watery part of the mansion.

Carol and Lilly heard this and they glared at each other. All four team members wore the diving attire, even Carol, but her diving attire only makes her wear something black. It doesn't function and it's just for display. All four rushed and Carol was obviously the first to finish, and dive into the chamber. She swam without time pressure or peer pressure, ignoring all the Fishbones around her.

"You look like a depressed ballerina," said Giselle to Kelly.

"Uh... thanks!" said Kelly with a smile. "But I can't dance."

"You look like a thief escaping from a sinking ship," said Giselle to Lilly.

"Eh?" Lilly said. "Shut it zip, Girafarig."

The three dove into the chamber, with Lilly being the last one to catch up. Carol saw the clue first and was able to exit on the other side quickly. She took off her "diving" outfit while waiting for her teammate. Kelly and Giselle saw the riddle too. Giselle continued forward while Kelly went to find her teammate. After some time, Giselle got out.

"Here's our clue," said Carol while Giselle was taking off the diving outfit.

**Carol &amp; Giselle;** **Currently in 4th**

The Golden Boo appeared out of the brochure a few seconds after Carol opened it.

"You look pale!" said Giselle. "Are you really like that or did you do that to make yourself look foolishly rich?"

"Oh," said the male Golden Boo. "We Boos can change our colors when we go to the ghost salons. I volunteered to be one of the guides for the race, and the required color is gold."

"Ah!" said Carol.

"Now you look like some object to attract thieves," said Giselle. "Are you baiting yourself?"

"Stop Gis, we have to go," said Carol.

The scene skipped to them leaving with their kart.

-Electrodrome-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on aerobics**

Both twins were on the stage dancing gangnam for the last eight counts. The crowd below them clapped along as they finished. Aera Koopa gave them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace;** **Currently in** **Last**

"We're gonna make it," said Glace optimistically.

The scene skipped to them leaving Electrodrome.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly;** **Currently in 5th**

"Sorry I can barely swim," said Lilly.

The Golden Boo popped out of the brochure.

She said, "So you must be those housemaids eh?"

The scene skipped to them leaving the place with their kart.


	41. The Trash is Full of Words 4

-Toad Harbor-

**Natt** **— ****on roadblock**

"Q is really hard," said Natt. "I can not see any word around here that starts with Q."

He wandered around the market and he saw a banner that says "Quasar Nuggets."

"I wonder what they're made of," said Natt as he snapped a photo of it.

He saw a shop and snapped the word "Raymund's" that's on its door. He then found S, T, U, V, and W as well. He then encountered X.

"What!?" said Natt. "I saw no X's ever since I started this task."

After some amount of time, he saw a box that says "X'mas presents. Ho ho ho!" by the shore. He snapped a photo of it. He then got Y from a sign that says "Yacht Station" and Z from a yacht with a name "Zip Toad."

"Boolaura, I'm done!" called Natt.

Boolaura came to check his work. She viewed all the photos in order to make sure.

Later on, she said, "You're good! The clue is with Harl and I'll stay here. Good luck Natt!"

"Thank you!" said Natt.

Natt got back and saw Harl still asleep. The clue was on his hands while he was sleeping.

"Harl wake up!" said Natt. "Pit stop!"

Harl woke up and ripped open the envelope.

"Oh," said Harl.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Natt took it and read it aloud, "Make your way to the next pit stop, Mario Kart Stadium."

_"Teams must now make their way to the region's most popular race course, Mario Kart Stadium. Also home to the starts, ends, and ceremonies of racing tournaments, this is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

Natt continued, "Warning! Last team to check-in may be eliminated."

Natt pushed Harl aside and took over with the driving.

"I have a clear idea where this is," said Natt.

Harl groggily mumbled stuff. The team left the area. After ten minutes, another team arrived.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene:** **Dating**

"Surprise!" said Harv as he and his girlfriend arrived at the surprise blind yield. "Who should we yield?"

"Let's see," said Clairene. "I don't think there's anyone."

"Then we choose not to yield," announced Harv.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene; Currently in** **3rd**

"Roadblock," read Harv.

"I have to do this," said Clairene.

Post-leg confessional:

Clairene said, "Harvie did five roadblocks already. I only did two."

Harv continued, "So if I did the roadblock today, I can't do anymore roadblocks next time."

_Back to the race..._

**Clairene** **— ****on roadblock**

Clairene was holding the camera while looking for a word starting with the letter A.

"Apples," read Clairene at a market stall banner.

She tried snapping a photo of it, but the lighting was bad.

"I can't see it properly," said Clairene.

"As long as I can see the word, it will be considered," said Nanaboo.

"Okay, good," said Clairene.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Meanwhile, these two found the surprise blind yield board.

"Yes!" said Carol. "It's blank."

"I want to disagree, but those two are right behind us," said Giselle to the camera. "That thief ain't stealin' anythin'."

"Sweet Arceus!" said Carol as she placed their rivals' photo board on the hole of the surprise blind yield. "Haha!"

"Those useless housemaids can stink waiting for the hourglass to finish," Giselle added.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in** **4th**

Carol read, "Roadblock, who knows his or her alphabet? I do."

"Are you calling me stupid!?" said Giselle.

"No," replied Carol. "I just want the roadblock to show Lilly who's boss."

"Hmph!" commented Giselle.

-Mario Kart World Region 8-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We must be close," said Cara.

"I think I see it," said Janelle.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"Right there," said Natt.

Harl said, "I'm hoping for another first place win."

-Mario Kart Stadium-

The stadium looks just like a racing stadium, except it's not ordinary. Some parts of the race course are lifted up by mechanical things, and anti-gravity pads are on some parts of the course. There is also a station for race commentators and a portion for the audience to sit. At one part of the stadium near the commentators' station, Ryder awaits on the pit stop mat. An old brown-spotted Toad with circular eyeglasses and a mustache also waits beside Ryder on the mat. Beside the mat is a light box with the words "Mario Kart World" on it. Ryder pointed to an approaching team who is running to him to the mat. The two jumped to the mat.

**? &amp; ?**

"Welcome to Mario Kart Stadium!" greeted Toadsworth.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Thank you!" said both team members.

"Harl &amp; Natt," started Ryder.

Harl jumped around excitedly with a smile. Natt just smiled while waiting for their final placement of the leg.

"You are team number ONE!" Ryder said.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **— ****1st place = 12:07 AM**

"Yeeha!" said Harl excitedly.

"Alright!" said Natt. "Second win in a row."

Ryder continued, "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have each won your very own racing kart."

"Wo-ho-hoah!" said Harl as he continued jumping around.

"Yes!" said Natt as he hi-tenned with Harl.

"Aside from that, you will be allowed to customize your own karts. All you have to do is visit Mario's karts dot com. We will provide you the link later," ended Ryder. "So, how was this leg?"

"We started well," said Harl.

"And we ended well," said Natt with a smile.

Post-leg confessional:

"The tough Pokélympians weren't with us since Shy Guy Falls," said Natt. "Getting ahead of them and maintaining our lead was all we needed."

"We never saw another team after the detour," said Harl. "Which takes away all the pressure in this leg of the race."

-Excitebike Arena-

The arena is full of steep slopes. It is used for either Excitebike or Mario Kart tournaments. The audience's seats are empty because there's no tournament at that time. One team arrived looking for the pit stop.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"I don't see the pit stop," said Cara as they finished jogging around the arena.

Janelle then pointed at a signboard of the place and said, "We're in the wrong place, Car."

The two stared at each other awkwardly, before going back to their kart to find the real Mario Kart Stadium.

-Toad Harbor-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Look for something familiar before I give you your next clue," said their Golden Boo as they arrived Toad Harbor.

"Uh... I have a certain feeling of doom," said Kelly.

"Is it a yield!?" said Lilly.

Lilly then saw Carol running around with the camera.

"They're gonna beat us there!" said Lilly.

The two housemaids hurriedly wander around the harbor only to find their faces on the surprise blind yield board.

"Ugh!" said Lilly. "Suckers."

Kelly flipped over the hourglass and waited.

"Those two better pay!" said Lilly. "If Carol is doing this roadblock, let me do this!"

"Alright, take it if you want to," said Kelly.

**Carol** **— ****on roadblock**

Carol took a selfie for the letter C.

"What else?" said Carol, then she noticed her rival at the yield board and said, "Those losers must wait for me to finish. Hahahahaha!"

**Clairene** **— ****on roadblock**

Clairene took a photo of the word "egg" for E.

"They have caught up," said Clairene.

**Carol** **— ****on roadblock**

Carol took a photo of a random shop's door for the letter D.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **— ****on yield**

"This is time wasting!" complained Lilly. "Too bad I couldn't swim fast earlier."

"Lil, you can get her later," said Kelly.

"Right!" replied Lilly.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two listened to Bootler's riddle carefully.

"I don't get it," said Lester.

Nick said, "I can't guess too. Wanna check the playground?"

"Nick, it's more of a graveyard than a playground."

"Oops, wrong choice of words!"

The two went out to try figuring out the clue.

-Toad Harbor-

**Clairene** **— ****on roadblock**

**Carol** **— ****on roadblock**

Carol was looking around for things that start with E, while Clairene was looking for things with a word that start with G. The former was incorrect however.

"E is for elephant," said Carol as she took a pic of an elephant logo.

"Gosh this is hard," said Clairene.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **— ****on yield**

"No one has gotten ahead of us," said Lilly. "This yield will be totally useless."

"How personal is this getting?" commented Kelly.

Lilly looked at Kelly in a glaringly way.

"No need to answer it," said Kelly with a big grin. "It's a question you're not supposed to answer."

-Mario Kart Stadium-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were jolly enough to run to the pit stop mat after parking their kart.

"Welcome to Mario Kart Stadium!" greeted Toadsworth.

"Thank you!" said Janelle.

Cara said, "Thanksies!"

Ryder said, "Cara &amp; Janelle..."

"Yes?" said Janelle as she smiled.

"You are team number two!" ended Ryder.

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **— ****2nd place = 12:26 AM**

"Great job!" said Cara as she hi-fived with Janelle.

"Our best placement so far," Janelle added.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two realized that the next riddle's below the dining table. They read it and then pondered about it below the table.

"Where do you think could this be?" asked Nick.

Lester replied, "We must at least look for the mice."

The two wandered around. The mice were hiding in the library, so the mice weren't spotted. Meanwhile, both musicians ended up at the entrance of the underwater chamber.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The twins were shown parking their kart and entering the mansion.

"We're hoping to catch up either here or on the roadblock," said Glace. "This is not yet over."

Lea said, "I wonder who we're gonna see."

-Toad Harbor-

**Clairene** **— ****on roadblock**

**Carol — on roadblock**

Carol took a photo of a gum which she got from her bag, for the letter G.

"Is that allowed?" Clairene murmured to herself upon seeing what Carol is doing.

Clairene took out the clue and read it over and over.

"I'll ask Harvie," said Clairene.

Harv saw Clairene coming to him.

"Harvie, can you tell me what you understand from this," said Clairene as she handed Harv the clue.

It took Harv a few minutes to read and analyze the whole thing.

Harv said, "You must take pictures of words, and it says at the very bottom that if you take pictures of objects instead of words, you must start over."

Clairene hugged Harv and said, "Thank you babe!"

Clairene went back to searching for the word that starts with G. Carol meanwhile was taking a picture of a hammock seen on top of one of the ferries on the shore.

-Twisted Mansion-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The mice read to them the riddle to the Underwater Chamber. This time, they figured it out right away.

"That's the underwater chamber we saw earlier," said Lester. "I am filled with bones, find me around stones."

"Alrighty then," said Nick.

The two prepared by wearing their diving suits. While doing so, they saw the twins going to the library.

"Oh what!?" exclaimed Nick.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The mice read to them, "Smell me if you want, touch me if you will. Beware of the all the haunt, in case you find my ville. I am filled with bones, deep in the house of doppels. Find me around stones, do not get into troubles."

"That's all we need," said Glace.

Both twins said in unison, "Thank you!"

As they arrived at the entrance of the chamber, they saw their allies.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"The pinkies beat us to completing the fast forward," replied Lea.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed both musicians.

"Tough luck!" said Glace. "Good luck was with them."

"So does that mean..." said Lester. "We're fighting for last?"

Both twins nodded in silence, that's when the musicians hurried up, especially Lester. Lester dragged Nick to the chamber as Nick tried to reach for Lea's arm.

"Lea!" said Nick as he reached out.

"Nick!" said Lea, trying to reach out as well.

"Is this The Amazing Drama Pokémon?" scolded Glace. "We're here to race, not make lovey dovey with someone else!"

The twins then caught up as they finished wearing their diving suits. While underwater, Nick and Lea both met again. They held both of their paws together while looking at each other. Meanwhile, their teammates read the riddle on the wall. When Glace and Lester finished, they pulled their respective partners out of the chamber and to the outside. All four quickly took off their outfits. After a while, they both reached for the clues in the cluebox.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 6th / Last**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 6th / Last**

The Golden Boos popped out of the brochures, then the scene changed to the six, including the two Golden Boos, on their karts, making their way to Toad Harbor.

-Toad Harbor-

**Clairene** **— ****on roadblock**

**Carol — on roadblock**

**Lilly** **— ****on roadblock**

Lilly was shown taking a picture of Carol, for letter C. She didn't realize that what she did was also wrong. Carol, meanwhile, was taking a picture of a poster of an ice block. Clairene was still stuck with the letter G.

"I didn't expect this to be ridiculously hard," said Clairene. "Looking for this one word can make me insane!"

The roadblock was then montaged. Lilly took a pic of a doll from Kelly's bag, and then she took a pic of an egg tart from her own bag. Carol took a pic of a poster of a comedian, which she considered as a joker. Clairene was still struggling finding the word G, until she suddenly found the word "gas" on a small portion of the gas station. Her Golden Boo placed tape on that G word. Meanwhile, a team arrived at the yield board.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 6th**

"Leave this to me," said Glace as she took the roadblock clue.

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"Iza's Hamburger," read Clairene as she took two shots of that billboard, one for "Hamburger" and the other for "Iza's."

**Lilly — on roadblock**

Lilly took a photo of a feather that fell from somewhere.

**Carol — on roadblock**

Outside a shop with a glass window, Carol took a photo of a kettle.

**Glace — on roadblock**

Glace took a photo of the word "Alice" outside Alice's Café. Another team arrived at the yield board during this time.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

Lester took the clue and the camera, and then ran off to another side of the harbor.

**Carol — on roadblock**

"Why is this..." said Carol while rereading the clue. "Oh shoot!"

Carol took time deleting the photos in the camera.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

After seeing Carol, Lilly took out her clue as well.

"I shouldn't have copied her," said Lilly after reading it.

Lilly also took time deleting the photos on her camera.

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"Jackie Koopa's Circus," read Clairene from a poster as she took two snaps of it.

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

Lester took a pic of an antenna on top of a roof.

"B, B, B, ..." repeated Lester softly.

**Glace — on roadblock**

Glace took a photo of the same circus poster Clairene took a pic of, for the letter C. Lester saw him at this time.

"You're already at P!?" said Lester.

"Huh?" said Glace. "C, for circus."

Glace pointed at the word. Lester took out his clue and reread it.

"Oh shucks, thanks!" said Lester.

Lester left to find a word starting with A.

Glace said, "That... gives me the upper hand now."

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

"How do you turn the flash on?" said Lester as he was trying to take a pic of the word "Anadrome."

**Lilly — on roadblock**

Lilly took a pic of a crate with the words "Anistar Powder" on it.

**Carol — on roadblock**

Carol took a pic of a banner with the words "All-star racing."

**Glace — on roadblock**

Glace took a pic of a tournament poster with the words "Dino Dino Jungle."

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"Larry lights," said Clairene as she took a photo of its billboard.

After about an hour, here's each team member's progress:

Clairene: R

Carol: K

Lilly: L

Lester: H

Glace: Q

**Glace — on roadblock**

"Q is hard to find," said Glace. "But I have to check the crates on the coast. There might be new boxes coming for us."

Glace got to the coast to see new boxes arrive. She then saw one that says "Queen Bee's Exotic," so she snapped a photo of it.

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"I think I can take a pic of the roadblock clue," said Clairene.

She reread the clue and there was nothing saying that it wasn't allowed, so she snapped a photo of the red roadblock pamphlet.

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

Lester took a photo of a poster with a model with words that said "Heidi Koopa."

Lester started panicking and said, "This is not helping."

Lester shakily and panickily wandered around the harbor.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

Lilly took a photo of a book displayed in a store with a glass window.

"L for Lily Koopa, author of..." said Lilly while taking another pic of it. "Mad Kittens of Maxackony."

**Carol — on roadblock**

A Kamarra Koopa concert poster was on a wall in a narrow street. Carol took a photo of it.

After about another hour, the progress were as follows:

Clairene: X

Carol: Q

Lilly: Q

Lester: O

Glace: X

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"I can't find X," panicked Clairene. "I've been looking for it for half an hour now."

**Glace — on roadblock**

Glace sat by the shore waiting for crates that would have words starting with the letter X on them.

"I can't afford to wait for dawn!" Glace said while she was becoming slightly impatient.

**Carol — on roadblock**

"Q is really hard," said Carol.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

"Someone misspelled earthquake," said Lilly pointing at a vandalism on a narrow street. "But that's okay because I can take the word 'quake.'"

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

"Someone took 'oranges' already," said Lester as he saw tape on it.

Meanwhile at the waiting area, Harv, Giselle, and Kelly were asleep. On the other hand, Lea and Nick held each other's paws and talked softly.

Lea said, "I don't wanna go home."

"Me neither," said Nick. "I know Lester and Glace can do this."

The two hugged each other to sleep. Meanwhile, Glace found her X word.

**Glace — on roadblock**

"Chemical X," said Glace as she snapped a photo of that crate.

She then ran off to the other side of the harbor.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer," sang Lilly as she snapped a photo of a gift wrapper found on the trash. "Has a very shiny nose."

**Carol — on roadblock**

Carol took a photo of a crate that just arrived. It said "Jojora's friend's quilts."

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"I don't want to give up like this," panicked Clairene while she was still looking for the X word.

**Glace — on roadblock**

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

The two allies met at one side of the harbor.

Glace told Lester, "There are new crates on the other side. Find some words before they're taken."

Lester thanked Glace and ran off to the other side. Glace on the other hand took a photo of a cake shop named The Yoshis' Bakery.

**Carol — on roadblock**

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

Clairene got to the coast to see new crates. Carol was there looking for words.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

Lilly put the stuff she took out from the trash bin back.

"That's R, S, T, and U," said Lilly. "The trash is full of words after all."

**Carol — on roadblock**

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

"Santa," said Carol as she snapped a crate that said so.

Clairene found an X word with tape on it, but she found another one that said "Xpressway Delivery," so she snapped a photo of it.

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

Lester also arrived at the new crates area, and so he snapped the crate that said "Perishable Olives" twice.

**Glace — on roadblock**

Glace also reappeared at the crates section. Unfortunately for her, she can't find a word starting with Z.

"Broken glasses!" exclaimed Glace. "I have to wait again."

**Lilly — on roadblock**

"Valuable Supermarket," said Lilly as she snapped a photo of it.

After half an hour, the progress became:

Clairene: Z

Carol: X

Lilly: X

Lester: V

Glace: Z

**Carol — on roadblock**

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

**Glace — on roadblock**

The four waited by the shore and saw a new set of crates coming.

"Here we go!" said Glace as she stood up to prepare.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

Lilly looked through a closed restaurant's glass window. She saw a word that said "Xtra Xauce."

"I gotta get a good shot of that," said Lilly.

Lilly took several shots of it, until she finally got a good shot of it.

**Carol — on roadblock**

**Clairene** **— on roadblock**

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

**Glace — on roadblock**

Glace took a photo of a crate that said "Zweilon" while Clairene took the same photo. However, none of those two knew who snapped a photo of it first. Both Golden Boos came there to judge anyway.

"It's not correct," said Glace's Golden Boo.

"What do you mean it's not correct!?" said Glace.

Meanwhile, she saw Clairene's Golden Boo giving her the clue.

"Snap another Z word," said Glace's Golden Boo.

"Ugh!" said Glace. "So close."

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 3rd**

"Harvie, wake up!" said Clairene.

Harv woke up to see Clairene holding the clue. She gave him the clue for him to read.

Harv read, "Make your way to the next pit stop, Mario Kart Stadium. The last team to check-in may be eliminated."

The two drove off and left the Toad Harbor. Meanwhile, Glace found another Z word and snapped a photo of it. Carol also found an X word and a Y word among the crates. Lester found the V word and the W word too.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

"Y for yoga center," said Lilly as she snapped a photo of the said poster.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 4th**

"Bye Nick!" said Lea. "Hope to see you soon!"

"Bye Lea!" said Nick while waving. "Same here."

Glace drove the kart quickly out of Toad Harbor.

"That was mentally exhausting," said Glace. "I can't even keep my eyes open wide for the whole time, and it's early in the morning!"

**Carol — on roadblock**

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

Carol went to the other side of the harbor to look for a Z word. Lester followed in order to catch up by looking for an X word.

**Lilly — on roadblock**

"Zombie TV," said Lilly as she snapped a photo of it from the outside of the shop through its glass window.

Lilly ran back to Kelly and to their Golden Boo. The Golden Boo handed her their next clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

"I hate fighting for last," said Lilly as she drove her team out of Toad Harbor.

Kelly was still asleep sitting beside Lilly, who's driving.

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

Lester snapped a photo of a manhole with an X mark on it.

"I think it's legit," said Lester.

**Carol — on roadblock**

Carol took a photo of the Zombie TV as well. She gave the camera to her Golden Boo.

The Golden Boo said, "Look for another Z word, it has already been taken."

"Shoot!" said Carol as she went back.

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

Lester took a photo of a billboard that said "YES!"

"Last one!" said Lester with excitement.

**Carol — on roadblock**

Carol got to the outside of the bookstore to see a book with an initial Z. She snapped a photo of it.

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

"I have to find it!" panicked Lester.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 6th**

Giselle was still asleep while Carol drove her team out of the harbor. Nick was awake at this time, and so he panicked.

-Mario Kart Stadium-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Both teams parked their karts. Harv &amp; Clairene were ahead of the twins, but the twins ran faster; however, the kids got on the mat before the twins due to a head start.

"Welcome to Mario Kart Stadium!" greeted Toadsworth.

"Thank you!" said all four racers.

"Harv &amp; Clairene, you are team number three," said Ryder. "That makes Lea &amp; Glace team number four."

**Harv &amp; Clairene** **— 3rd place = 4:55 AM**

**Lea &amp; Glace** **— 4th place = 4:55 AM**

All four team members clapped in satisfaction.

-Excitebike Arena-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

After a few minutes of wandering, both team members realized that it's the wrong location.

"Why are we driving early in the morning?" complained Lilly.

-Toad Harbor-

**Lester** **— on roadblock**

"You're almost there bro," cheered Nick. "We can't give up."

Lester ran around the harbor once more to look for a word that starts with Z.

-Mario Kart Stadium-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Not you again!" said Carol upon seeing Lilly parking her team's green kart.

"Oh no!" said Lilly.

Both housemaids ran without their bags.

"The bags!" reminded Kelly.

The comrades were about to run without their bags as well, but Carol said, "Drop it! Just drop it on the floor! As long as it's not on the kart, just DROP IT!"

Giselle followed Carol's instructions and they both ran to the pit stop. Meanwhile, Lilly &amp; Kelly dropped their bags midway through the footrace.

"Not this time!" said Carol.

"Oh no you won't!" said Lilly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Welcome to Mario Kart Stadium!" greeted Toadsworth.

"Thank you!" said the three racers excluding Giselle.

"Strike five," said Ryder.

Carol and Lilly glared at each other. Kelly nodded submissively.

"Carol &amp; Giselle, you are team number five," said Ryder. "That makes Lilly &amp; Kelly team number six."

**Carol &amp; Giselle** **— 5th place = 5:05 AM**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **— 6th place = 5:05 AM**

"Ugh!" said Lilly.

"I told ya," said Carol.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"Next leg, we're taking out those two annoying Pokémons," said Lilly. "They don't deserve to race further."

**Carol &amp; Giselle**

"We will never be done with those housemaids," said Carol. "So we must take them out as soon as we can."

-Toad Harbor-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

The sky was getting brighter when the team was ripping open their clue envelope.

Nick said, "It was all fun."

Lester said, "Sorry I let you down."

"Nah," replied Nick. "It's alright."

-Mario Kart Stadium-

The scene skipped to the pit stop location.

"Here we go," said Nick.

The two walked slowly out of their kart. Nick jumped to the pit stop mat while Lester just sat down on it.

"Tough day huh?" said Ryder.

Lester nodded in silence.

"I'm ready," said Nick after taking a deep breath.

Ryder started, "Nick &amp; Lester... you are the last team to arrive."

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— Last place = 6:28 AM**

Nick nodded while Lester was just sitting silently on the mat.

"And I am... very PLEASED to tell you that you landed last on the right leg, because this is the last non-elimination leg before the final leg," continued Ryder.

Nick raised both of his arms in the air.

"YEAH!" said Nick. "We're not going home!"

Lester raised both arms in the air as well, but he was still sitting down since he's too tired.

"However, some time in the next leg of the race, you will encounter a task that only your team must complete," ended Ryder.

"We know," said Nick. "And we're ready."

Post-leg confessional:

"One speedbump will not stop us from making it to the final leg," said Nick. "We still have the opportunity to take home the million, and be with Lea until the final leg."

Lester said, "The race has made me tired in most tasks, but it's never over until it's over. The million pokés is getting closer and closer as we progress."

…

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams take it back to the Pokémon World, where they have fun._

A team member was shown playing with a tambourine.

A team member was rolling inside a ball.

"Cheers!"

_Games are all around the place._

"One, two, three!"

"Make a wish!"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

_A surprise U-turn makes changes to the game._

"It's us or them."

"Hope we're making the right choice."

_And with no more second chances left._

"Oomph!"

A team was solving the puzzle under pressure.

"You gotta be kidding me."

_Who will survive?_

"Finally!"

"Tough day for games."

_And who will pass out?_

"I don't wanna fall over!"

"Bad luck got us!"

"What the heck am I doing!?"

* * *

This episode: 01/09/2015

AN:

1.) Copy-pasted this from TARP1:

Here's how I divided the Mario Kart World:  
a.) Kart Kapital: All the circuits are here. Halls of Fame, museums, etc. are also here.  
b.) Region 1: Super Mario Kart; Region 2: MK64; Region 3: Super Circuit;... ; Region 8: MK8 + MK8's DLC (No circuits and rainbow roads in these regions.)  
c.) Rainbow Region: All the rainbow roads on outer space (above the Mario Kart World).

2.) I could've made a double leg from the MK8 locations, but I have other plans. After all, I just squeezed this leg in for this season.

3.) I wrote most of the leg using my phone. It took me 3 to 4 weeks to get it done. It was hard to get on the laptop and do it during those weeks.

4.) By the way, there will be no final 4 finale. I planned to do so for a future season, but TAR got ahead of me. :P

5.) The next update won't be this month. And unfortunately, I won't have a summer break to make the future chapters. Guess I'll just have to see when I can finish the next few chapters.

Bye for now! I hope this leg was good. :)

* * *

P.S. I have taken off the poll from my profile. Here are the results:

Lea &amp; Glace: 7 votes

Cara &amp; Janelle: 5 votes

Carol &amp; Giselle: 5 votes

Nick &amp; Lester: 4 votes

Harl &amp; Natt: 3 votes

Ben &amp; Romana: 3 votes

Mollie &amp; Maverick: 2 votes

Harv &amp; Clairene: 2 votes

Lilly &amp; Kelly: 1 vote

Iris &amp; Napoleon: 1 vote

Trev &amp; Mac: 0 votes

Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel: 0 votes


	42. I'm Cosplaying for Love and Charity 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Seven teams raced from the heavenly Overthere to the colorful Mario Kart World Region Eight._

"The sky is romantic," said Clairene.

"The sea is too," said Harv. "And so are you."

_Lea &amp; Glace challenged the final fast forward of the season in Mount Wario._

"Ahahaha!" said Glace. "I just love this!"

"We can win this!" said Lea.

"Let it go, let it go!" sang Glace. "I am one with the wind and sky!"

_But it was best friends Cara &amp; Janelle who emerged victorious from it._

"WHAT!?" said Janelle.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cara. "Are you SERIOUS!?"

Lea complained, "We shouldn't have gone for the fast forward! UGH!"

Cara &amp; Janelle lay down on the snowy ground to continue their wild laughing.

_At the detour, Nick &amp; Lester struggled with desperation._

"This is difficult," said Lester.

"I'm trying to make a sandcastle," said Nick as he temporarily gave up looking for the scroll.

_While Harl &amp; Natt drove through the detour and the roadblock quickly._

"I'm done!" called Natt.

"That's why we brought our light headbands," said Natt.

_Giving them their second win in a row._

"Yeeha!" said Harl excitedly.

"Yes!" said Natt as he hi-tenned with Harl.

_The roadblock left racers confused._

"Why is this..." said Carol while rereading the clue.

"You're already at P!?" said Lester.

Glace said, "So close."

"Looking for this one word can make me insane!" said Clairene.

_But in the end, the musicians were spared elimination._

Lester raised both arms in the air while he sat on the mat.

"This is the last non-elimination leg before the final leg," continued Ryder.

Nick said, "We're not going home!"

_Seven teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

"I am the skiing princess of the cold!" said Glace. "And I love it!"

…

_This... is Mario Kart World. It is the home to many different racing tournaments, which makes racing as this nation's hobby and national sport. Here in region eight, locations are very eclectic._

The panoramas of Bone Dry Dunes and Electrodrome were shown.

_From ancient dunes to a disco house, the tourists here will never finish their tour in just one day._

The panorama of Mario Kart Stadium is shown.

_Right here is Mario Kart Stadium._

Ryder floated forward while he gave the leg's introduction.

_Typical racing circuits are normally found in Kart Kapital, which makes this stadium one of a kind, since it's situated in the rural areas of the Mario Kart World. From here, seven teams will continue their race around worlds... for one million pokédollars._

_Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period._

The scene of each team arriving at the pit stop was shown.

The scene then showed Harl &amp; Natt customizing their karts on a laptop that production borrowed to them.

_For winning the previous leg, Harl &amp; Natt are now customizing the karts that they'll be bringing home after the race._

"I want it to look technological while retaining my color scheme," said Natt.

"Gosh there are so many options!" exclaimed Harl.

Will Harl &amp; Natt earn themselves a third win in a row? And will Nick &amp; Lester be able to survive the leg with an upcoming speedbump in their way? Harl &amp; Natt who arrived first at 12:07 AM, will depart at 12:07 PM.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: 1st to depart — 12:07 PM**

"I'm excited!" said Harl.

"Hoping for another awesome leg!" said Natt as he opened the clue envelope. "Make your way to the Excitebike Arena."

"Teams must now make their way to the Excitebike Arena. Once there, they must drive around the arena for three laps under three minutes, in order to receive their next clue."

"You have five hundred and fifty pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Natt. "Pokédollars eh?"

"That's weird," said Harl.

"Let's go," said Natt.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Winning two legs straight makes us feel proud of ourselves," said Natt.

"It feels amazing!" added Harl.

_Back to the race..._

-Excitebike Arena-

The arena's seats are pretty much empty. The arena's course is just an oval with many steep slopes. Harl &amp; Natt arrived at the arena.

"This is awesome!" said Natt as he revved the engine.

The Lakitu counted down, then signalled them to go. To keep it short, they successfully finished the task and also had fun.

"That was great!" said Harl.

Natt read, "Fly to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon World's Sky Stairway."

_"Teams must now fly more than tens and thousands of miles back to the Pokémon World. Once there, they must proceed to this restaurant, Luxuray Buffet, in order to receive their next clue."_

Natt continued, "Once there, drive yourselves to Amp Plains' Luxuray Buffet to receive your next clue."

"To the travel agency!" said Harl.

Note: Since the only purpose of the task is to experience a bit of Mario Kart, most of the performances for this task will be skipped.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle: 2nd to depart — 12:26 PM**

"You have five hundred and fifty pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Cara.

Janelle said, "Wooo! Sweet! Let's go!"

Pre-leg confessional:

"Being able to be a part of this race is such a blessing," said Janelle.

Cara added, "It gives us a chance to experience different new things, strengthen our friendship, and win a million pokédollars."

-Mario Kart World Region 8-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

The duo were at a travel agency.

The Koopa Troopa said, "... And then you will arrive at 9:15 AM."

"I think that is a good flight," said Natt. "But we need to go to Kart Kapital. What is the earliest one departing from Sunshine Airport?"

The Koopa Troopa replied, "The earliest there arrives at 10:45."

"Will we make it to Kart Kapital on time?" asked Natt.

"Yeah, just take the train," said the Koopa Troopa.

"Book us there please, thank you," said Natt.

"Kart Kapital here we come!" Harl said.

-Sunshine Airport-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle: Best Friends**

"Our flight leaves tonight," said Cara to the camera.

"It has no connections, and it has a ton of vacant seats," added Janelle.

"We're expecting everyone else to be here," said Cara.

-Mario Kart Stadium-

The other teams' departures were montaged, along with their Excitebike departure.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene: 3rd to depart — 4:55 PM**

Harv read, "Fly to the Pokémon..."

**Lea &amp; Glace:** **4th to depart — 4:56 PM**

"... Mystery Dungeon World's Sky Stairway," read Glace.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: 5th to depart — 5:05 PM**

Carol continued, "Once there, drive yourselves... "

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: 6th to depart — 5:06 PM**

"... To Amp Plains' Luxuray Buffet ..." continued Kelly.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Last to depart — 6:28 PM**

"... To receive your next clue," ended Nick.

-Kart Kapital International Airport-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

The two received their set of tickets to the PMD World.

_Harl &amp; Natt; 1st on Kapital Airlines 184_

_Harl &amp; Natt; 1st on Sky'st Airways 591_

"Thank you!" said Natt.

Harl was jumping around in a jolly manner.

-Sunshine Airport-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene:** **Dating**

**Lea &amp; Glace:** **Twin Athletes**

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle:** **Comrades**

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

The five teams were at the waiting area by the gate.

Lea said, "I can't believe Nick didn't make it."

She kept wiping her tears and blowing her nose. There was a hill of used tissue balls beside her.

"Stop crying about your boyfriend!" said Glace. "He ain't dead yet."

"Let her cry!" said Giselle. "Her boyfriend's sent home already."

"Gis!" said Carol. "Just..."

"Cry!" continued Giselle. "Cry until you run out of tissue."

Lilly whispered to Kelly, "Still the unlikable Girafarig."

Cara said to the twins, "Glad you girls made it."

"Oh, it was our fault for gambling the fast forward anyway," said Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene**

Harv said, "I felt so out of place since I was the only guy there."

Clairene added, "Good thing we didn't have to talk."

Back to the race...

Giselle said, "I have more tissue. All you have to do is cry!"

Carol said, "Gis, you're traumatizing our friend."

Lea just kept crying, not because of Giselle, but still because of what she thought about Nick.

-Kart Kapital International Airport-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"We are ready for another leg!" said Harl.

Their flight was shown leaving Kart Kapital.

-Sunshine Airport-

**Lea &amp; Glace:** **Twin Athletes**

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle:** **Comrades**

After a while, Carol and Glace had a small talk.

Carol said, "It's the ninth leg already, and I'm glad we made it this far."

"I know," said Glace. "Are you gonna say what I think you're gonna say?"

"Yes. Let's not help or wait for each other anymore."

"Alright, but still no U-turning."

"Definitely no U-turning still."

Meanwhile, Cara &amp; Janelle and Harv &amp; Clairene have a talk as well.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene:** **Dating**

"Where are the school kids?" asked Harv.

"They're probably on another flight that left earlier," said Cara.

Janelle added, "We never saw them."

"That's weird," said Clairene.

"I know," said Janelle.

Meanwhile, Lilly &amp; Kelly were planning on their own.

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly said, "If a surprise yield appears today, we are getting those two with zero hesitation."

"Aye aye captain," said Kelly.

Soon, the flight was already on boarding status.

"No Harl &amp; Natt means we hope they're behind us," said Glace.

"Home sweet home," said Carol, talking about her home region, the PMD2 World.

"Let's make this another great leg!" said Janelle.

The flight left by then. Later on, Nick &amp; Lester arrived at the counter.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"I am very sorry," said the Lakitu. "The flight just left."

"Everyone is there," said Nick.

"Ugh!" said Lester. "When's the next?"

"Unfortunately, that's the only direct flight for today," she replied.

"Great," said Lester sarcastically.

"There is, however... a flight tonight that will bring you to Kart Kapital first, before going to the PMD World. You'll get to Sky Stairway at twelve noon. The Kart Kapital flight is boarding now by the way."

"We have to take it," said Lester.

_Nick &amp; Lester; 1st on Kapital Airlines 347_

_Nick &amp; Lester; 1st on Kapital Airlines 650_

Nick &amp; Lester were able to get on the flight, which left soon after.

_"All teams are now making their way to Sky Stairway. Harl &amp; Natt, who departed from Kart Kapital, will arrive there at 9:15 AM via Fuchsia City. Cara &amp; Janelle, Harv &amp; Clairene, Lilly &amp; Kelly, Carol &amp; Giselle, and Lea &amp; Glace will arrive there at 10:45 AM on a direct flight. Nick &amp; Lester will arrive there at twelve noon via Kart Kapital."_

-2nd Flight-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle: Best Friends**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene:** **Dating**

**Lea &amp; Glace:** **Twin Athletes**

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle:** **Comrades**

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly: Housemaids**

"There is an emergency," said Cara to the camera. "And... we are landing in Fuchsia City for that."

"Oh my gosh!" said Kelly. "I just wish Harl &amp; Natt are in trouble too."

-Fuchsia City International Airport-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt said to the camera, "The flight has been... canceled, because some guy threatened to bomb the flight."

"But on the bright side, we got new tickets!" said Harl.

"We need to make a lot of catching up since we'll arrive at 12:25 instead," Natt added.

"I think the other teams are too behind to the point that we might make it there on the same time with them," said Harl optimistically.

-Sky Stairway International Airport-

The airport is as cloudy as expected, since it's on a cloud.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"We have to hurry!" said Nick while running. "We still have a speedbump."

"Wait for me though!" said Lester.

Once the two got down, they saw seven cars available at the parking lot.

-Airport Coast-

"Whoa!" said Nick as he saw the cars. "Those can not be extras. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Lest?"

Lester caught up and saw seven cars too.

Lester said, "Whoa! We're first!"

"Aw yeah!" said Nick.

The duo picked the car closest to the exit.

"We have to get a map if we're gonna stay further in the race," suggested Lester.

"You got it," said Nick while fastening his seatbelt in the driver's seat.

The two left the place with the car. It wasn't obvious for the other racers that they're still racing since only six cars remained without a gap in between those parked cars.

"This is how we rock!" said Nick excitedly.

-Sky Stairway International Airport-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle****: Best Friends**

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene****:** **Dating**

**Lea &amp; Glace****:** **Twin Athletes**

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle****:** **Comrades**

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly****: Housemaids**

The teams quickly dashed out of the airport.

"We gotta hurry," said Lilly while running with Kelly.

"Not on my watch!" said Carol while running with Giselle.

"Grrr..." said Lilly softly.

Giselle said, "Go home!"

That angered Lilly more to the point that she tackled them to the side while running.

"Lil!" said Kelly.

Soon after, Lilly and Carol fell off each other.

"Outta my way!" said Carol.

"Just..." said Lilly, who was cut short.

Kelly and Giselle watched Lilly and Carol, who were having a girly girl hand fight.

"What is this?" said Giselle. "A sass off!?"

During that time, Harv &amp; Clairene were running out of the airport too. They saw Lilly and Carol on the girly girl fight.

"Awesome!" said Harv. "We're passing them."

Both Harv &amp; Clairene hi-fived. After a minute or less, Cara &amp; Janelle were also running out of the airport.

"Nice!" said Janelle. "Good thing we're not fighting with anyone."

"Yeah!" replied Cara.

After a while, Carol and Lilly were about to bring their bags to the fight. Carol took out a handbag from her backpack.

"Take thi...!" said Carol as she hit nothing and was interrupted by Kelly who dragged Lilly out of the scene.

"Get them!" said Giselle as she ran to Lilly &amp; Kelly's direction.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

The two ran quickly out of the airport.

"I still saw a team earlier," said Harl. "They were fighting."

"We've caught up then," said Natt.

**Lea &amp; Glace****:** **Twin Athletes**

Lea &amp; Glace were looking for something in their bags at an area of the airport near one of the bathrooms.

"We lost the clue," said Glace as she took out all the stuff from her backpack.

"We want to look for it later," said Lea as she searched through the fanny pack. "But we forgot where to go."

"We can not repeat this mistake next time," said Glace.

-Airport Coast-

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene****:** **Dating**

The two got down first and saw six cars left.

"We're getting the one near the exit," said Harv. "We must be the first ones."

The two drove off, and Cara &amp; Janelle arrived afterwards.

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle****: Best Friends**

Cara got on the driver's seat and said, "I don't have a map."

"There was one on the airport," said Janelle.

Even though they do not know the way to Amp Plains, they left with the car.

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly****: Housemaids**

"Let's just ignore them please?" said Kelly, who's sitting on the driver's seat.

"Fine," said Lilly.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh... Amp Plains."

The two drove off.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle****:** **Comrades**

Giselle got on the driver's seat.

"That was nasty!" said Giselle. "Fight her off at the next task! I'm cheering for you."

"You could've reminded me that we're in a race instead of cheering for me!" replied Carol.

As they drove off, another team arrived.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

"One more car left," said Harl.

"That I hope belongs to the twins," said Natt. "Although it's quite impossible at this stage. I doubt it's the twins who are in last."

The two drove off.

-Sky Stairway International Airport-

**Lea &amp; Glace****:** **Twin Athletes**

Lea took her jacket out and found the clue in its pocket.

"Found it," said Lea.

"Oh my glass," said Glace. "We have a lot of ground to make."

The two quickly dashed out of the airport.

-Airport Coast-

"We're last," said Lea upon seeing that only one car is left there.

"We are not going home after making such mistakes," said Glace optimistically.

Lea drove her team out of the place.

-Luxuray Buffet-

The buffet just looks like any other buffet. There were many Pokémon customers there, and there were also staff members that can be seen singing happy birthday to certain customers there. One carries the cake while they all sing. There were some of them playing the tambourines too.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Speedbump!" said Nick upon entering. "Look at our faces."

"Hah!" said Lester. "We look like music stars, because we are!"

Lester ripped open the clue envelope to see their speedbump.

Lester read, "Speedbump, sing Happy Birthday!"

_"After arriving last in the previous leg, Nick &amp; Lester must now complete a speedbump, which is a task that only they must complete. In this speedbump, Nick &amp; Lester must sing happy birthday to three customers of the restaurant who are celebrating their birthday there. Once they have finished singing, they may continue racing, hoping to catch up from the lost time."_

"We're musicians," said Nick. "We sing for a living."

"You sing, I don't," said Lester. "I only play percussion instruments."

"Well, we're required to have one team member sing and the other one playing the tambourine."

"Sweet! I'm playing it."

**Nick &amp; Lester ****—**** on ****speedbump**

The two approached the manager, who redirected them to the birthday committee of the restaurant. The chair of the music committee, a Flaaffy, gave Lester the tambourine. She told them where the next celebrant is.

"Let's get this started," said Nick. "I'm excited!"

The tambourines start shaking in a certain beat. The committee approached the table that the Flaaffy mentioned.

"Happy biiirrrthdaaay to you!" sang the Nick and the committee. "Happy birthday! Happy biiirrrthdaaay to you! Happy birthday!"

The tambourines continued playing in that beat and the committee continued singing. After the song, they waited for the Igglybuff celebrant to blow the candle on the cake.

"Yay!" said the committee with tambourine sounds after the celebrant blew the candle.

They left the table and back to the quarters. Over there, a Luxio was writing "Happy Birthday!" on the next plate.

"One down," said Nick as they finished the first round of the speedbump. "This is easy peasy."

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene****:** **Dating**

The two kids were lost that time.

"I don't know where we are right now," said Clairene.

"We should've gotten a map," said Harv.

-Northern Desert-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle****: Best Friends**

Cara asked for directions to be sure.

"Thank you!" said Janelle to the Pokémon she asked directions from.

"I'm glad we're on the right track," said Cara.

As the two started moving, another car nearby was approaching.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle****:** **Comrades**

"Those pink fat losers aren't gonna get ahead of us," said Giselle as she tried to overtake them.

Carol said, "Gis! Don't do that. You know why I don't trust you very much with driving."

"Shut up! I drive for action movies."

"No! Stop this before..."

"Oh yeah!?"

"What!?"

"I can overtake them even with my eyes closed. Watch this!"

"NO! What the..."

Their car started swerving around in the middle of the desert. It came to the point that their car got stuck on the quicksand, and Giselle, still with her eyes closed, just kept revving.

Carol panicked, "GIS! WE'RE IN A QUICKSAND RIGHT NOW!" said Carol. "GET US OUT OF HERE OR..."

"Or what?" said Giselle.

Giselle then somehow snapped her hoof and revved the engine louder.

"STOP!" said Carol.

Luckily for them, there was someone about to help them out right on the spot.

"Thank Giselle for getting us here," said Carol in a sarcastic tone.

-PMD2 Region-

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly****: Housemaids**

"You were so focused in fighting that you forgot to get us a map," said Kelly while driving aimlessly.

"I'm sorry!" said Lilly.

"Please get us directions," said Kelly.

"Alright," said Lilly.

-Northern Desert-

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

"That's one team stuck at the quicksand," said Harl, who's driving for the team.

Natt said, "Then I'm glad we're moving up the rankings."

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle****:** **Comrades**

"Thank you very much!" said Carol to the Golem who helped them with the help of his truck.

"It's alright!" said the Golem.

Carol took the driver's seat and Giselle took the backseat.

"That's IT!" said Carol. "No more driving for you. This is not Fast and the Furious, this is The Amazing Race!"

"Stop lecturing me!" said Giselle. "I'm not a three year old!"

"You need a lecture, Giselle! What do you think is this, huh!?"

"Just shut up and drive! Okay!? We would've been going already if I..."

"Now YOU shut up!"

With that, Carol drove off.

-Luxuray Buffet-

**Nick &amp; Lester ****—**** on ****speedbump**

"Happy birthday to you!" sang the committee as they ended the song.

Lester was shown playing with a tambourine.

"Yay!" said everyone there with claps and tambourine sounds as the Vigoroth celebrant blew his candle that's on the birthday cake.

The committee went back to its quarters.

"One last," said Nick.

-PMD2 Region-

**Lilly** **&amp;** **Kelly****: Housemaids**

"He said we should make a U-turn once we can," said Lilly as she went back inside the car after asking for directions.

"Okay," said Kelly. "I hope you're right."

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene****:** **Dating**

After asking for directions, Harv knew where to go.

"We need to see the desert," said Harv.

"Let's hope we're not last," said Clairene. "We had such a good lead."

-Luxuray Buffet-

**Nick &amp; Lester ****—**** on ****speedbump**

"... Happy biiirthdaaay to you!" sang the committee.

The Goomy blew the candle and they all said, "Yay!"

As the committee went back to the quarters, the Flaaffy gave Nick &amp; Lester their next clue.

"We didn't see any other team yet," said Nick.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 1st**

Lester read, "Make your way to Apple Woods in order to find your next clue."

Both musicians left happily since no team was ahead of them as far as they know.

-Northern Desert-

**Lea &amp; Glace****:** **Twin Athletes**

"I hope someone gets lost," hoped Glace while looking at the map on the backseat.

"I think we're ahead of someone already," said Lea positively while driving.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene****:** **Dating**

"He said there's a shortcut," said Harv as they entered an underpass. "I think this is it."

"I hope it is the shortcut," said Clairene worriedly.

-Luxuray Buffet-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle****: Best Friends**

The committee can still be heard singing "Happy Birthday" with the tambourine sounds. The two got to the buffet to see Nick &amp; Lester's faces on a speedbump board.

"Well that was a surprise," said Janelle. "We have one extra competitor than from what we expected."

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle; Currently in 2nd**

Cara read, "Make your way to Apple Woods in order to find your next clue."

Harl &amp; Natt entered as Cara &amp; Janelle exited.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****; Currently in 3rd**

"Apple Woods it is," said Natt.

Harl said, "A speedbump huh?"

The two left the restaurant afterwards. Five minutes later, the next team came.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle****:** **Comrades**

Carol parked the car and took the keys with her. They were seen closing the car doors.

Giselle said, "Nice try stopping me Carol, but you will never ever..."

"Whatever," said Carol.

"... Know once the keys are with me!" ended Giselle.

Carol just ignored Giselle. The two entered the restaurant to get the clue.

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle; Currently in 4th**

"I'm driving to Apple Woods!" said Carol.

Before she even found out, Giselle was already on the car's driver's seat.

"Too late," murmured Carol to herself.

Giselle drove her team to Apple Woods. Fortunately this time, she didn't go berzerk driving.

-Apple Woods-

The forest is very green, apple green. Speaking of apples, the place is abundantly full of apples. Beside the woods is a forest full of Oran berries. Both Apple Woods and Oran Forest become a conjoined national park that is full of Pokémons during Sundays because of the outdoor activities here. One teamparked the car by the park.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick was parking the car as they prepare to get the next clue.

"I'm still happy for our lead," said Nick.

"We might as well try getting first today," said Lester.

Lester took a clue from the cluebox and ripped open its envelope.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 1st**

"Detour," said Nick.

Lester read, "Roll the ball or roll the dice."

_"Teams are now given the opportunity to have a little fun with playing games while racing. In this detour, they must choose to play with the dice... or play in the ball."_

Ryder held the dice in his electric limbs. Suddenly, a zorb ball rolled down the green forest.

"It doesn't say anything else," said Lester.

"Let's do roll the dice then," responded Nick. "Roll the ball sounds tricky."

Lester agreed, "Okay."

-Luxuray Buffet-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

The twins have already read the clue. Lea was shown coming out of the bathroom. During this time, they found out Nick &amp; Lester are still in the race.

"Sis, hurry up!" said Glace. "You know we are not comfortable being at the back of the pack."

The two left while the committee was singing "Happy Birthday!"


	43. I'm Cosplaying for Love and Charity 2

-Apple Woods-

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Both musicians arrived in some sort of board game, a life-sized one.

"Whoa!" said Nick.

_"Roll the dice requires teams to participate in a life-sized board game, where they'll be playing Forest Adventure. Apple Woods, joint with Oran Forest, has a lot of different paths when playing the Forest Adventure board game. The team's goal is to find a way to get to the end, right here. Once both team members have finished playing the life sized board game by reaching the end, they may receive their next clue. The task is easier compared to roll the ball, but it's based on luck, and since there are other players on Forest Adventure, it may take a while for them to roll the dice again for their next turn."_

Lester saw a big wooden board and read the rules of the game.

"Looks like a good game!" said Lester.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Nick.

Two large dice magically appeared in front of them. Nick volunteered to go first. He rolled both dice and got...

"That's a three," said Lester. "And a six."

"It says I can choose three or six or it's sum, nine," said Nick. "And I'm going with nine."

Nick moved nine steps forward. There was a junction on the way and he picked the path on the right. It was Lester's turn and the large dice appeared in front of him.

After throwing them, Lester said, "That's one and one. This sucks."

Lester moved two steps forward. It's a yellow tile that says...

Lester read, "Double value: You must double the value on your dice for your next turn. Cool."

-Luxuray Buffet-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"We gotta hustle," said Kelly after getting the clue.

As they exited the restaurant, the committee was still singing "Happy Birthday!" to another customer. Not long after, the last team came in.

**Harv** **&amp;** **Clairene; Currently in Last**

"Hope we're not last," said Harv after reading the clue.

The couple exited the restaurant and the camera zoomed in to the committee cheering "Yay!" with tambourine sounds.

-Apple Woods-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle; Currently in 2nd / 3rd**

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****; Currently in 2nd / 3rd**

"Detour!" said Janelle.

Cara read, "Roll the ball..."

"... Or roll the dice," read Natt.

"Does it say anything else?" said Harl as he took a peek on the clue Natt was reading.

"Guess we'll go with roll the dice," said Cara. "Roll the ball might be balancing on ball down the hill."

"I guess roll the ball is easier," said Natt. "What do you think?"

Janelle said to the camera, "Cara and I are going for roll the dice."

"Let's do roll the ball then," said Harl.

Natt said, "Alright, roll the ball it is."

There were two arrows on a wooden pole. The right arrow says roll the dice while the left one says roll the ball. Harl &amp; Natt were shown going to the left. They were surprised with what they saw.

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

"Hohoho!" said Harl. "Lovely balloons!"

_"Roll the ball requires teams to deliver forty apples to Shaymins. First, they must collect forty apples from Apple Woods. Once they have forty apples, each team member must get inside a zorb ball, and roll themselves all the way to Shaymin Village in order to deliver the apples to the Shaymins. Once done, the Shaymins will give the team a receipt, which must then be traded for their next clue back in Apple Woods. The task is a challenge with the apples inside the zorb, and finding the village may get the teams lost; however, zorbing is a pastime that tourists... do not want to miss. Besides, this task will not heavily be based on luck."_

"This looks fun," said Natt as he read the instructions on the big wooden board.

"Let's go!" said Harl cheerfully.

The team started going around the forest to collect the apples.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

The two saw Lester on the second tile.

"Hi guys!" said Cara.

"We thought you went home already," said Janelle.

"Well hello," replied Lester. "Guess we aren't that far ahead."

"Haha!" said Cara.

"Not anymore," added Janelle.

The two large dice appeared in front of Cara &amp; Janelle. Janelle went first.

"One, two, three!" said Janelle as she skipped to the third tile.

Cara rolled a three and a six too, but she went to the left at the junction.

"I wonder what nine steps will bring me," said Cara as she skipped to the golden tile.

She read the tile and it said, "Congratulations! You have won five hundred pokédollars! Yay!"

-Mystifying Forest-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were somewhat lost.

"This is a forest!" said Kelly. "Should we go in or..."

"Kel, this place doesn't look like Apple Woods," said Lilly.

"I actually wanna go there and find out, but I think you're right. This place is too dark to be Apple Woods."

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"Get directions? It's our only choice I guess."

"My gosh! Why didn't we get a map!?"

"You were too busy fighting off with Carol."

Lilly went out of the car to ask for directions. Kelly went out too, but she just went to get some fresh air. Lilly later on called Kelly to listen to the local for the directions.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two saw the housemaids and their car at the entrance of Mystifying Forest.

"Let's hide here," said Harv. "Those two are still getting directions."

"Cool," said Clairene.

"We'll follow them once they're done," said Harv.

Clairene nodded.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Thank you!" said both Lilly &amp; Kelly as they went back to their vehicle.

"That's quite complicated," said Kelly.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The couple saw Lilly &amp; Kelly moving.

"Let's follow them... now," said Harv.

Harv accelerated the car as they began following the next to last team.

-Apple Woods-

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 4th**

"Detour, roll the ball or roll the dice?" read Carol.

"Anywhere away from the useless housemaids," said Giselle.

"Whatever Gis," said Carol. "Let's do roll the ball, because it sounds more fun."

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

The two were collecting apples. They were plucking the apples from the trees, and they carried those apples with them to the zorbing field.

"Now this is hard!" said Natt.

"Well look who's here," said Harl.

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on roll the ball**

Carol gently plucked the apples while Giselle was wildly plucking them off to the point that the branches were about to rip off. At the same time, she was throwing the

apples backwards and to the ground, making them roll down and away from them.

"Giselle!?" said Carol. "What is wrong with YOU this time?"

Giselle loudly munched an apple and looked at Carol. Carol was demanding an answer while Giselle wore a poker face while chewing the apple.

"WHAT!?" said Carol.

"What?" said Giselle.

"Pick those apples up RIGHT NOW!"

"What am I, your slave?"

"PICK THEM UP!"

"Let's just go down. We should have forty already."

Carol instead listened to Giselle. Meanwhile, the other team also got forty apples.

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

"They were definitely making another scene," said Natt.

Harl said, "I hope I don't lose the audience's attention if they're making scenes."

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

It was Lester's turn and so he rolled the dice. He got five and six, but since each value must be doubled, he can move ten, twelve, or twenty-two steps forward.

"... twenty-one, twenty-two," counted Lester. He then read the tile he's stepping on, which said, "Watch out for zorbs."

During that time, three zorbs rolled down to him. Inside them weren't racers.

"Owf...!" said Lester as he slightly rolled on the leg.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Janelle reached a magical tile after rolling the dice.

Janelle read, "Warp tile: You shall be in another tile before your next turn."

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on roll the ball**

After Giselle had picked up the apples on the ground, she and Carol placed twenty apples in each zorb. They then entered their respective zorbs.

"Let's get ready to roll ourselves down," Carol said.

The two started rolling down with their zorbs. While doing so however, the apples kept hitting them.

Carol said, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..."

The apples kept hitting Giselle as well, but she desperately tried to avoid them by going to the left or right from time to time. This made her zorb move wildly, hitting Carol's zorb sometimes, almost pushing her off the road.

"Giselle's going mad again," guessed Carol wrongly.

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

They watched Carol &amp; Giselle getting hit by apples while they roll inside their zorbs. Harl &amp; Natt have already finished loading the apples to their zorbs by this time.

"We can't just do this," said Natt. "Or we'll suffer... like them!"

"Okay," replied Harl.

"We must find a way."

"Yes sir!"

Natt looked at the zorb station and saw small zorb balls that can fit their stuff like the apples. Natt borrowed them and moved the apples there.

Natt said, "I will take care of these apples."

Natt carried the small zorb balls full of apples to his zorb while Harl went in freely without a single apple. They started rolling down a few moments later.

"I'm like a pet hamster!" said Harl as he rolled.

-PMD2 Region-

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on roll the ball**

They came to the point that they were completely off road. Both of them went out of their zorbs.

"There HAS to be a way," said Carol in frustration.

They saw Harl &amp; Natt rolling down easily. They also noticed how Natt was able to put all the apples in one place.

"Let's get a basket," suggested Carol.

"That's not gonna help," replied Giselle.

"Then what will work?"

"I say we put all the apples in one zorb, then we share the other zorb."

"Hmm... let's try."

And so, they tried what Giselle suggested. Carol &amp; Giselle were rolling in one zorb while in front of them was their zorb containing their apples. They rolled smoothly for some time until they bumped into something, due to the translucent vision with the other zorb in front of them.

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

Natt made sure he kept a map with him.

"Right," said Natt before he and Harl rolled to the right.

-Apple Woods-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

"Detour, roll the ball or roll the dice?" read Glace.

"Roll the ball!" Lea picked randomly.

Glace agreed with Lea regardlessly saying, "Alright, roll the ball then."

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Nick threw both dice, both of which landed on three.

"Six it is then," said Nick.

Nick moved six steps forward. It was Lester's turn after that.

"... Nine, ten, eleven, twelve," said Lester.

He landed on an event tile, which said, "Eat one apple in a minute or less, otherwise you must move ten steps backwards."

Lester ate the apple as quickly as he could.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Janelle counted, "One, two, three, four!"

It was Cara's turn since Janelle didn't land on an event tile.

Cara counted, "... Ten, eleven, twelve."

Cara landed on an event tile which said, "Dig here, it is where you'll find a treasure."

"Ooh, treasure!" reacted Cara.

**Lea &amp; Glace — on roll the ball**

The two plucked the apples from the trees.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," said Glace. "I'm sure Giselle ate one of the apples here."

"You wanna try?" asked Lea.

Glace took an apple and gracefully bit it.

"Tastes amazing!" exclaimed Glace.

Lea took an apple and bit it as well.

"Oh wow!" said Lea.

Post-leg confessional:

"The apples back in Apple Woods are so unique!" said Lea. "That is in terms of taste. I can't describe it, but it tastes... more than beautiful!"

"The apples there were refreshing," said Glace. "There were so many apples there that I envy those who live in or near Apple Woods, because they can enjoy good food forever!"

_Back to the race..._

Glace said, "We should have forty. Let's count."

Lea &amp; Glace counted the apples that they've just collected.

-Shaymin Village-

The grassy ground is apple green in color. The air feels extremely refreshing. Mountains are on one side of this lobby while the entrance is on the other. Eight Shaymins are scattered around the place, some of which are playing with each other. Meanwhile, Harl &amp; Natt arrived with the apples.

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

The two went out of their respective zorb balls. Natt carried the small zorbs with apples out with him. He gave it to one of the Shaymins, who gave them the receipt they needed.

"Thank you!" said Harl upon receiving the receipt.

Harl kept the receipt with him and both he and Natt went back to their zorbs, which they must roll with them back to Apple Woods.

-Apple Woods-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on roll the ball**

"Here we go sis!" said Glace.

Lea was rolling inside a ball, along with Glace who's in another ball.

"This is fun!" said Lea.

Both Lea &amp; Glace found four baskets where they can carry the apples with them. They used two paws each to carry the two baskets with each of them.

"I feel weird carrying these," said Glace.

"Me too," agreed Lea.

"I don't feel comfy walking in two limbs," said Glace.

"Same here," agreed Lea.

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Two large dice magically appeared in front of Nick. He threw them and got a result of six and four.

"Ten!" said Nick before moving ten steps forward.

Nick landed on an event tile which said, "Go through the wall of honey on your right."

Nick saw the wall of honey and went through it, and then he ended on another road of the forest. It was Lester's turn then and he rolled a total of nine.

"Open the gift box on your left," said the event tile Lester landed on.

Lester opened the box to find another dice. He was told to roll it again as an extra turn.

"Four," said Lester.

Since Lester didn't land on a second event tile for that turn, it was Janelle's turn.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Janelle landed on an event tile which said, "Karaoke!"

A karaoke set was beside her and a song was prepared at random. Janelle started singing her heart out.

"I wanna be the very best... that [sic] no one ever was!" Janelle sang wildly.

It caused a few flying type Pokémons to fly out of the forest for a while.

Cara heard it from afar and sighed, then reacted, "There's a reason why the Pokémons Janelle babysits doesn't want her to sing as much as possible."

Cara rolled a total of four, which didn't land her on an event tile.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"Roll the dice," Lilly &amp; Kelly decided as they ran off to a direction.

"Let's hope we're not last," said Lilly.

Kelly said, "If there's another surprise yield or U-turn, we'd be dead this time."

"Oh gosh no," reacted Lilly.

The team trailing them arrived shortly after.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in Last**

"Detour," read Harv.

"Roll the ball or roll the dice," read the couple.

"We've played dice games all the time," said Clairene.

"I think we have the same thing in mind," said Harv.

Harv &amp; Clairene went to the opposite direction from Lilly &amp; Kelly's.

-Shaymin Village-

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on roll the ball**

Carol &amp; Giselle arrived. They gave the apples one by one to a Shaymin, and afterwards, she gave them the receipt.

"That was a lot of work," said Carol, commenting about their semi-failed strategy with rolling the zorb full of apples.

They went back to their respective zorbs and rolled themselves back to Apple Woods.

-Apple Woods-

**Harv &amp; Clairene — on roll the ball**

The two plucked some apples slowly. They looked for shorter trees so that it'll be easier for them to reach for the apples.

"I've never heard of zorbing," said Clairene.

"Me too, but I think it has something to do with those big balls back there," said Harv.

Clairene nodded.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

They arrived before Nick's turn, and they got to start the game at that time.

"Four and six," said Kelly.

Kelly went to the right, and there was no event.

Lilly rolled the dice and said, "Five and one."

Lilly moved six steps forward, landing on an ordinary tile as well.

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Nick rolled a three and a four, but he only moved four steps forward. There was no event and it's now Lester's turn. Lester rolled a six and a three, so he moved nine steps forward. Once again, there was no event.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Janelle rolled a total of eight and landed on an event tile, which was at the top of a hill.

Janelle read, "Roll down this hill and get an extra turn, ooh!"

Janelle rolled down the hill and was able to roll one more die.

"Six," said Janelle as she moved six steps forward.

She landed on another event tile telling her to pick one of three caramel apples on top of the table by her right. She picked the left most one and she realized that she took a big bite of a caramel apple prank, a caramelized onion.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna cry," said Janelle as she reacted weirdly. "I've been given the wrong apple."

It was Cara's turn and she also landed on an event tile, which told her to put her hand on the tree's hole on her left. It was an extra die and she rolled a five out of it. On this extra turn, she didn't land on a second event tile.

**Harv &amp; Clairene — on roll the ball**

Once the two were finished plucking apples off the trees, they entered the zorb balls. They put twenty apples in each zorb. Soon after, they started rolling, and the apples started hitting them just like how the apples were hitting Carol &amp; Giselle at first.

"I don't wanna fall over!" said Clairene as she rolled uncontrollably.

Harv was also rolling uncontrollably. Soon after, they stopped and took a break.

"That was nasty," said Harv.

Clairene said, "Do you wanna switch?"

"We're in last place already, so it's gonna be a big gamble."

"Maybe let's not."

-Shaymin Village-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on roll the ball**

After picking up so many falling apples from the baskets on their way to the village, they finally arrived. They gave the baskets of apples to the Shaymin who then gave them their receipt.

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene — on roll the ball**

The couple has decided to push the zorb balls from the outside instead. They rolled the balls on foot to Shaymin Village.

"This is gonna take a lot of time," said Clairene.

Harv replied, "I know, but it's definitely better than switching detours now."

"Definitely," agreed Clairene.

-Apple Woods-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

Kelly landed on an event tile, telling her to enumerate the parts of an apple. She was unable to and had to move seven steps backward.

Lilly said upon rolling the dice, "Seven eh?"

Lilly moved seven steps forward to find a web on her left.

She read the event tile on her feet, "Throw three apples to the web if you don't want to go back to the start."

Lilly plucked and threw three apples to the web. Since the web was strong, it didn't break and caught the three apples.

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Nick played the jump rope as specified on his event tile. It was Lester's turn afterwards. He moved eight steps forward only to be warped to another tile.

"When are we gonna end this?" wondered Lester.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Janelle landed on an event tile requiring her to roll an apple-ball and hit down at least five out of ten bowling pins.

"Yes!" said Janelle as she successfully did it.

For Cara's turn, she didn't land on an event tile.

Cara wondered, "How do we get to this end? We seem to be going round and round."

Time has passed and nothing much has happened to the other detour, except for some teams having fun zorbing.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

Kelly landed on an event tile which said, "Hostage! Lose a turn."

After reading so, Kelly found herself tied to a chair. A Haunter was in front of her.

"YAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kelly.

It was Lilly's turn, and she didn't land on an event tile.

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Nick was helping on making the dominoes stand on top of a table as said in his event tile.

"This is fun," said Nick. "I wish we had the chance to do the Wafer Zone roadblock last season."

Lester also landed on an event tile. He made apple juice. Tourists were passing by during this time.

Lester said, "What is this!?"

A family of Snubbulls and Granbulls took a selfie with Lester blendering the apple juice. Lester had a weird face while they took the picture.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Janelle rolled the dice with a total value of seven. She moved only five steps forward to find out that she had reached the end.

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "This life-sized board game is awesome!"

It was Cara's turn and she landed on an event tile.

Cara read, "Wear an apple costume and have a picture of it. Oh my gosh!"

-Shaymin Village-

**Harv &amp; Clairene — on roll the ball**

The two took out all the apples from their zorbs. They got a receipt in exchange.

"Thank you!" said the couple.

Clairene kept the receipt and they went back into their zorbs. They rolled out of the area afterwards.

-Apple Woods-

**Harl &amp; Natt — on roll the ball**

"That was one difficult uphill battle in a ball!" said Harl.

They exchanged the receipt and received their next clue.

"Cheers!" said Natt as he and Harl toasted then ate one apple each.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st**

"Drive yourselves to the Hot Springs where you'll find your next clue," read Natt.

The two went back to their car. Natt took the driver's seat.

"This apple tastes delicious!" said Harl.

"You always say that when you eat apples," said Natt.

"No I'm serious, this one is the BEST!" said Harl.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

Lilly rolled the dice and got a total value of six, so she moved six steps forward.

Lilly read the event tile below her, "Before your next turn, play some Candy Crush. Cool!"

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Nick rolled a total value of nine, but after only six steps, he realized that he reached the end as well.

"Oh hi Janelle!" greeted Nick.

"Hello!" replied Janelle. "This game is fun, don't you agree?"

Nick said, "This game is AWESOME!"

Lester said, "Nick is probably done, and I think I'm near the end."

Lester rolled the dice to get a total value of seven. He then noticed that he is one step away from the end.

"Way to go Lester!" said Nick. "One last turn."

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Cara rolled the dice to get a twelve, so she moved twelve steps forward, and landed on an event tile.

Cara read, "Arrow stunt time!"

Cara wondered what it meant, until a Gengar came and told her to put an apple on her head. Then he told her to stand on the nearest tree. The Gengar prepared a bow and an arrow, which made Cara run away.

"Hey!" said the Gengar. "That's eight steps backwards if you don't wanna."

Cara hesitated, then decided to go back to the tree. The Gengar took an arrow that is glowing and shot it to the apple on Cara's head.

"Great job!" said the Gengar. "You can move eight extra steps on your next turn."

"Glad that was worth it," said Cara while she sweated and tried to relax.

-Hot Springs-

The place was pretty small. There were a few Pokémons on some of the few hot springs. A Torkoal is managing the place. He sits behind a counter and beside him is a U-turn board with one big hole on it. There was the word "Blind" on the lower right corner of the board where the smaller hole is supposed to be. On top of the board also has the word "surprise."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Whoa there!" said Harl.

"We've used our U-turn powers already," said Natt. "So we choose not to U-turn."

The Torkoal beside the board gave them their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Shaymin Village and help the Shaymins with their jigsaw puzzle in order to receive your next clue," read Natt.

"We just went there," said Harl.

"I know," said Natt.

The two left the area.

-Apple Woods-

**Carol &amp; Giselle — on roll the ball**

The two arrived, exhausted from the uphill rolling.

"Here you go," Carol said as she gave the receipt to the Galvantula clue giver.

Giselle ate as much apples as she can fit in her mouth.

"Gllrrsh! I'rm hunggrlrly," said Giselle with her mouth full.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

Carol read, "Drive yourselves to the Hot Springs where you'll find your next clue."

The two went back to their car. Since Giselle was busy eating, and she even brought a bunch of apples with her, Carol drove their team out of Apple Woods.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

Kelly rolled the dice and landed on a non-event tile. Lilly rolled the dice and landed on an event tile.

Lilly read, "Choose a bowl."

Beside Lilly is a Rhydon. He took off one of the three bowls that contained an apple under it. He put the bowl back down and shuffled the bowls quickly.

Lilly said, "The right most."

The Rhydon lifted the bowl and the apple is there.

He gave it to Lilly and said, "You can move three extra steps forward next turn."

**Nick &amp; Lester — on roll the dice**

Lester rolled a twelve, but after one step, he reached the end.

"Yes!" said Nick.

The Roserade clue giver gave them their next clue.

Janelle clapped and said, "Hooray!"

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd**

Both of them read, "Drive yourselves to the Hot Springs where you'll find your next clue."

"See you later guys!" said Janelle. "You rock!"

Nick raised his paw up with and signed "Let's rock!" while Lester normally waved to Janelle as they left.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — on roll the dice**

Cara rolled an eleven but moved nineteen steps forward, since she got eight extra steps from her last event.

"Cara!" said Janelle. "Nick &amp; Lester just left."

"Oh goodie!" said Cara.

They received their next clue from the Roserade.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"Route info," read Janelle. "Drive yourselves to the Hot Springs where you'll find your next clue."

They left the area as well.


	44. I'm Cosplaying for Love and Charity 3

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene — on roll the ball**

Because the two had difficulty with rolling the ball upwards, they went out of their respective zorbs and rolled them upwards as they walked uphill.

"So tough!" said Harv.

Clairene commented, "The dice game is probably easier, whatever it is."

-Hot Springs-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

They saw the U-turn and reacted.

"Ugh! We're out of powers," said Carol.

"Then why did you use it on the yield!?" said Giselle.

"I thought we could eliminate them last leg. Ugh!" said Carol.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Back to Shaymin Village," said Carol.

Giselle ran to the car with the keys on her tail.

"Ugh great!" reacted Carol.

-Apple Woods-

**Lea &amp; Glace — on roll the ball**

"Good thing we are quadruped athletes," said Glace as they finished the uphill climb.

Lea gave the receipt to the Galvantula, who then gave them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

"Let's go!" said Glace after reading the clue.

The two left the area. They noticed two more cars parked on the parking area.

"We must be fifth," said Lea.

"I'm speculating the same," said Glace.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

Kelly rolled a four and a two, so she moved six steps forward.

Kelly read the event tile below her, "Lift this tile and take an underground shortcut."

And so, Kelly lifted the tile to find an underground path.

"Cool!" Kelly reacted.

It was Lilly's turn and she rolled a total value of nine. She moved twelve steps forward though because of the three extra steps from the last event.

"Drink one of the three," read Lilly as she found a table with drinks behind her.

Lilly took a drink of the one in the middle.

"It has a hint of oran berry," said Lilly. "And I love it!"

-Hot Springs-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Oh a U-turn!" said Nick.

"Nah, we choose not to U-turn," said Lester.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 3rd**

After reading the clue, they left. Cara &amp; Janelle met up with them.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Hi girls!" said Nick.

"Hey Nick!" said Janelle.

"Well hello!" said Cara.

Nick &amp; Lester left the area, while Cara &amp; Janelle found a surprise blind U-turn in front of them.

"Who should we U-turn?" asked Cara.

Janelle said, "Let's see, the twins are strong, but we don't know if they're ahead or behind."

"Who else? The one you think that's behind."

"I guess... Carol &amp; Giselle?"

"Well..."

"..."

"Let's just look at the possibilities. There are six teams here aside from us."

"And then... oh yeah! We can't U-turn the ones with us in the second flight alliance during the first leg."

"Then we take Nick &amp; Lester, Lea &amp; Glace, and Carol &amp; Giselle out from the choices."

"We don't want to U-turn the kids, and definitely not Harl &amp; Natt since the kids are with them."

"Then it leaves us with Lilly &amp; Kelly."

"But what if they're ahead."

"Yeah, I know."

"..."

"..."

"I guess we have another choice."

"What is it?"

"..."

"..."

"We choose NOT to U-turn."

"That works too!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

They left the area as soon as they finished reading the clue.

"What if the kids are behind us and they badly needed a cushion?" said Janelle.

Cara said, "We do not know who is behind us actually, so we could've been risking our last yield or U-turn power. At least I'm sure there are three teams behind us, since three cars were left parked when we left Apple Woods."

Janelle said, "Hope we're making the right choice."

Sooner or later, another team came.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"A U-turn!" said Lea.

"Who's behind us now?" asked Glace.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's such a waste then."

There was a pause.

Post-leg confessional:

"We wanted to use the U-turn on any team behind us, since I think it will be the last one we'll be encountering for the season," said Glace.

Lea said, "Too bad we don't know who was behind us."

_Back to the race..._

"Well?" said Lea.

"We choose not to U-turn then," said Glace.

"Too bad, I wanted to use one."

"Yeah, me too."

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 5th**

The two went back to their car.

"Too bad we're at the back," said Glace.

"Yeah," said Lea.

"Speaking of which, we should catch up. Everybody's toughening up."

"I noticed that too."

-Apple Woods-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

"... Seven, eight, nine!" said Kelly.

Kelly landed on an event tile. In front of her is a fountain.

"Make a wish!" read Kelly. "Toss a coin to the fountain of hope."

Kelly threw a coin and said, "I wish... we have a map of this region."

Nothing happened.

"Oh well, guess it was just for gags," said Kelly.

Lilly landed on an event tile as well.

Lilly read, "Go to where this conveyor belt will take you."

The conveyor belt was on Lilly's right, and she rode it to the other side.

**Harv &amp; Clairene — on roll the ball**

"We're almost there!" said Harv as he and Clairene pushed their zorb balls up.

They made it back, and they exchanged the receipt for their next clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in 6th**

"We gotta hurry," said Harv.

They went back to their car and found out that they aren't last yet.

"I think that's Lilly &amp; Kelly's car," said Clairene.

"I think so too," said Harv.

-PMD2 Region-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Giselle," said Carol. "Please slow down with the driving."

Giselle ignored Carol. They were on a bumpy road, and sooner than later, they found out that they have a flat tire.

"Look what I told you," said Carol.

"Please," said Giselle. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you want us to end up on an accident?"

"Well, if you want to, then why n..."

"Shhh... Just change the tire."

Giselle went out and took the tire on the car's back. She did what she's supposed to do after getting a tire flat.

-Apple Woods-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — on roll the dice**

Kelly rolled a six and a four, but she only chose six, because after five steps. she reached the end.

"Now we wait for Lilly," said Kelly.

Lilly rolled a five and a four, so she moved nine steps forward.

"There you are Lil!" said Kelly.

"Oh nice!" said Lilly.

Lilly reached the end and the team received the next clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in Last**

"I hope we're not last," said Kelly after reading the clue.

They went back to their car to find out that they're last. Kelly also found out that they now have a map, after opening Kelly's bag.

"Guess it worked," said Kelly, who was impressed by the fountain.

"What worked?" asked Lilly.

"I'll tell you later," said Kelly. "Right now we gotta move."

The team left Apple Woods, and the panorama of Apple Woods and Oran Forest was shown.

-Shaymin Village-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two arrived. A Shaymin gave them a box with a hundred jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"Let's start!" said Natt.

"Aye aye sir!" said Harl.

They took out the puzzle pieces. Harl took all the corner and edge pieces while Natt solved the other pieces of the puzzle.

Post-leg confessional:

"Our strategy was to separate the edge pieces from the other pieces," said Natt. "I let Harl do the easy edge pieces while I did the other pieces that all look quite similar."

"Natt is fast when looking at the inner jigsaw parts," said Harl. "He let me do the easy ones!"

_Back to the race..._

Harl already completed a strip of puzzle pieces on the left side of the whole puzzle. Natt finished a five by five by that time.

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"I guess we're lost," said Clairene.

"I better get us some directions," said Harv.

Harv went out of the car to get some directions.

-Hot Springs-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"It's a U-turn!" said Kelly.

"Oh my... gosh!" said Lilly. "We're screwed."

Both of them went out to see the board clean from photos.

"Thank Arceus!" said Kelly. "OMG!"

"I don't believe it," said Lilly softly, covering her mouth.

"We choose not to U-turn," said Kelly.

Lilly added, "Since... we're last."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 6th**

"We gotta go!" said Kelly.

"I'm so happy!" said Lilly.

Kelly said, "I'm happy too. I'm glad we don't have extra work to do."

"Extra work, extra time, extra fuel, extra whatever. I'm simply glad!" said Lilly.

The two left the area.

-PMD2 Region-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Carol watched Giselle work on the flat tire. Giselle put it at the car's back and went back to the driver's seat.

"Do not get us to such trouble AGAIN!" warned Carol.

Giselle simply ignored Carol.

-Shaymin Village-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl completed two strips of edges already. Natt also completed a six by six portion of the jigsaw puzzle. He merged it with his previously completed five by five part.

"This is a piece of cake," said Harl.

-Hot Springs-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Harv &amp; Clairene went out of their car. They got to the U-turn board.

"It's blind," said Harv.

"Gosh we have no choice," said Clairene.

Harv took out the housemaids' photo board and placed it on the hole on the U-turn.

"Sorry girls," said Harv.

"This will probably increase our chances of survival," said Clairene.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in Last**

The two went back to their car.

"A bit too intense," said Clairene. "That was something I wasn't expecting."

"Well," said Harv. "It's us or them."

"I know," said Clairene.

-Shaymin Village-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were still working on the puzzle.

"It's quite confusing," said Natt. "The details are on the box, but the sky and grass all look almost alike."

Harl said, "Well, no wonder I'm confused with the top edges."

After five minutes, the two had a small progress done, but they still had difficulty figuring out the pieces on the right places. Two teams came by then.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Hi guys!" greeted Nick.

"Hello," replied Harl.

"The puzzle ain't easy," said Natt.

"Oh no!" said Lester.

"We're gonna do our best!" said Nick determinedly. "This can't take too long."

The musicians started removing all the pieces from the box. Apparently, the puzzle is different from Harl &amp; Natt's.

"Our puzzle has a night time setting," said Nick to Harl &amp; Natt.

"Ours looks like a picnic with the Shaymins playing," said Harl.

"This looks like camping out for them," said Lester as he took the box's cover, where the puzzle's picture is.

"Stargazing!" commented Nick on the puzzle they have.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two arrived and were also given a jigsaw puzzle set for them to work on.

"Beach time with the family," read Giselle from the box's cover. "How ridiculous."

Carol said, "It's just them enjoying the sun. What's wrong?"

"Enjoying the sun!? You must be joking! They have sun here!"

"Hey! We also go to Olivine for the sun!"

"No! We go there for work!"

"Whatever."

"Yeah right. Let's get this done!"

While Carol was taking the pieces out of the box, Giselle wandered around the place. The latter spotted a pile of apples that some teams delivered from Apple Woods for the detour.

"Let's..." said Carol. "Giselle! Why are you eating again!? And that's their food!"

"Oh that's fine," said a Shaymin with a smile. "The apples are for the visitors."

"Oh," said Carol. "But Gis, get back here! We have a puzzle to..."

"Yeah yeah," said Giselle before she chomped on another apple.

"If we don't get this done, we'll fall behind again," said Carol.

"And so?" replied Giselle.

"We might see those two housemaids," said Carol.

Giselle took three apples with her before coming back to Carol. They worked on the puzzle quietly after that.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Natt took two pieces of the puzzle and compared it.

"Barely any difference, aside from the number of curves from the cumulus clouds," said Natt.

Harl said, "Well, these two don't have much difference as well."

"Hmmm..." said Natt.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Here's another edge," said Lester as he gave the piece to Nick.

Nick compared the edge piece Lester gave him to the other edge pieces he have on his side.

Post-leg confessional:

"Our strategy was to do all the edges first," said Lester.

"Then we fill the inside of the puzzle," said Nick.

_Back to the race..._

While the three teams worked on their own jigsaw puzzles, another team arrived.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"This sounds fun," said Janelle as she carried the box containing the puzzle pieces. "I had fun doing this with the kids."

"Good for you then," said Cara. "I leave it to the kids if ever they do one."

While Cara scattered the puzzle pieces and while Janelle stared at the box's cover with the spelunking picture, the twins arrived.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Oh there they are," said Natt softly.

"We're almost done anyway," said Harl.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Shaymin on ice!" said Glace. "Ahahaha!"

"Right," said Lea. "It's actually cool."

"Oh puns," said Glace with a smile.

"No pun intended," said Lea. "Whoops!"

"Haha!" said Glace.

Lea counted the number of teams in the area while Glace was scattering the pieces.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle chomped on another apple as she put together six puzzle pieces.

Carol said, "Get me an apple."

"Hmph!" said Giselle as she chomped on it again.

"Please?" said Carol.

"Yeah yeah," said Giselle. "You expect me to give you one?"

Carol took an apple Giselle was reserving.

"Hey!" said Giselle.

"I told you to get me one, just one!" said Carol.

"Hmph!" said Giselle.

Carol made a small munch on the apple, then she placed it down. Giselle ate the whole thing as soon as it was on the ground.

"Hey!" said Carol.

"I said hmph!? Hmph!" replied Giselle.

"Whatever," said Carol.

The two continued working.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"The apple monsters are fast," said Lester softly, who's talking about Carol &amp; Giselle.

"We'll get to them," said Nick. "Don't worry."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"These cave walls all look similar," said Janelle.

"That's why it's challenging," said Cara.

"Why did we pick this?"

"Because you were talking about caves?"

"..."

"..."

"... Uh, I guess we'll just go to a cave later on?"

"I don't know, but whatever. Caves are caves, just like how apples are apples, and Shaymins are Shaymins, and..."

"And a Janelle is a Janelle."

"Alright, back to work."

"Okay."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This is what I call: A winter wonderland!" said Glace.

"This is their adventure," said Lea. "We're just doing our own adventure."

"... In a race around worlds!" continued Glace.

The two continued working on the puzzle.

After ten minutes, the five teams progressed.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Last three," said Harl to the camera.

Natt quickly and logically placed the last three pieces then said, "Done!"

The Shaymin appeared behind them and gave them their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Oh my glass!" said Glace. "They're done!"

"Of course sis!" replied Lea. "They were ahead of us after all."

Post-leg confessional:

"Harl &amp; Natt are strong," said Glace. "They're potential is growing as the race keeps going."

"They are actually a threat," said Lea. "But I think we won't be getting on any more U-turns."

"Yeah, three U-turns and three yields already," reminded Glace.

_Back to the race..._

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Star Cave," read Natt. "Once there, enter the cave to find your next clue."

"I wonder what roadblock we're getting today," said Harl.

The two went back to their car and left the village.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"These Shaymin pieces are confusing!" said Janelle. "You can place them here, or here, or there, or..."

"I know," said Cara. "That's why I told you to leave that for last."

"Oh..." said Janelle. "Okay."

Post-leg confessional:

"Our strategy was to do the cave walls first," said Cara.

"There were too many of them," said Janelle.

"Yeah, but the Shaymins positions were more confusing."

"Uh... yeah."

"We chose a bad puzzle so we have to make an odd strategy."

"It wasn't that odd though."

Cara just rolled her eyes.

_Back to the race..._

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"We're... not close to done," said Lester.

"Oh come on!" said Nick. "There's no time to be pessimistic."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle made a loud crunch as she chomped on another apple.

Carol said, "Find me the piece of the Shaymin with shades."

Giselle looked at the pile of puzzle pieces and then gave the specified piece to Carol.

"Okay," said Carol. "Do you have the puzzle pieces with the rock?"

Giselle searched through the pile and gave all the possible pieces to Carol.

"Good," said Carol.

Post-leg confessional:

"I decided that I should just ask specific pieces from Giselle," said Carol. "While I do the puzzle almost alone. She'll either be useless or distracting if I tell her to help me with the puzzle itself."

"Yeah," said Giselle. "I'm her god. I give her what she wants."

"What!?"

"Nonsense of course! Duh!?"

"Anyway, she's better off searching the pieces. I'll just rely on the image on the box for the specific ones."

"I'm her god!"

"Shut up! You're no god you wannabe!"

"Fine, I'm the messenger."

"Fine, much bearable."

_Back to the race..._

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Here comes another team," said Lea.

"Uh... oh," said Glace.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly carried the box of puzzle pieces with her, while Kelly was following her partner.

Kelly read, "Maple Misadventures of the Shaymins."

"Cool," said Lilly.

The two scattered the pieces and worked on the puzzle.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Are the pieces of the lost skating boots with you?" asked Glace to Lea.

Lea looked at her pile. She gave the said pieces to her twin sister.

"Thank you," said Glace.

Lea said, "I'm trying to find the pieces with the two Shaymins holding hands?"

"Oh, right here," said Glace as she gave the pieces to Lea.

"Thank you," replied Lea.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly separated the edge pieces from the other ones.

Post-leg confessional:

"We separated the pieces according to edges and non-edges," said Lilly.

Kelly added, "Then we figure out the edge pieces first."

"It will all come into place, and a frame will show."

"Then we fill the insides afterwards."

"A good strategy in order to stay not-last for that task."

_Back to the race..._

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"I think we picked the worst set," said Janelle.

"I can't agree more," said Cara.

Both of them were still puzzled from the puzzling pieces of the puzzle.

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Both of them were still in the car, and Harv was still driving.

"Lost again?" asked Clairene.

"Looks like it," said Harv.

"This is a bad way to go on a bad leg."

"I know."

"We haven't made an entirely good decision yet."

"Yeah, we should've followed someone or waited for someone for us to follow."

"Mistakes are costly at this point of the race."

-Shaymin Village-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Last five pieces," said Carol as she received the sixth to the last piece from Giselle.

Giselle made another loud crunch.

"I wish you were a baby again," said Carol.

"Hey!" said Giselle. "At least I'm helping!"

"Whatever!" said Carol. "Feed me one."

Giselle shoved an apple to Carol's mouth.

"Bbwharfk trhr herlecq," said Carol, in which she meant, "What the heck."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

We just need to finish the last fifteen percent," said Glace. "We should be out of here in no time."

Lea said, "We're beating teams like Cara &amp; Janelle and Nick &amp; Lester."

"Which is actually cool."

"We'll be second or third place by then."

"Yeah!"

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick said, "We're almost done. We just need to patch this big 'hole' right here."

"Good thing," said Lester.

"What? Don't tell me you're tired again. We haven't had a physical task yet for today."

"Alright alright. I'm mentally exhausted."

"You're kidding."

"I'm being honest. I'm getting older each day."

"Oh come on! We just finished college less than a decade ago."

"Ugh! Life."

"Life is a challenge, yeah. We're almost done anyway."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We're being so stupid!" said Cara. "No one's gonna help us."

"Of course!" replied Janelle. "This is a race after all."

Cara sighed. Janelle just tried identifying each and every piece of the puzzle.

"This is not physical, but it's getting boring," said Cara.

"It's fine! It's not boring," said Janelle. "Once we see their beautiful image from this puzzle, we can get out of here. Besides, this is just ten by ten."

Cara sighed once again.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Looks like those two are done," said Lilly while she and Kelly were doing the puzzle.

"Oh great!" said Lilly. "Good thing the kids aren't here yet."

"Oh yeah!" said Kelly. "I didn't notice that until you mentioned it."

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Star... Dome," read Carol. "Once there, enter the... dome to find your next clue."

"You can't fool me," said Giselle. "It's Star Cave."

"Fine."

"But I'm going in that one, because we can make wishes."

"Oh, right."

"And there are occasional parties there."

"Really?"

"I've been there!"

"Alright! No need to be loud."

"Whatever."

The two left the area, and by that time, another team finished the jigsaw puzzle.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"I knew we're third," said Lea.

Glace read, "Make your way to Star Cave."

The two were shown leaving the area by car.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Last few pieces won't hurt," said Nick. "Don't worry, the kids haven't showed up yet."

"I guess they got lost," said Lester.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I hope we won't see the kids anymore," said Lilly.

Kelly agreed, "Yeah, it'll make us sure that we'll be racing next leg."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"It's halfway through." said Cara, upon talking about the puzzle.

Janelle said, "Yeah, so we can do this!"

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Where's the last piece?" said Nick.

Nick stood up to find the last one behind him. Lester took it and placed it on the remaining hole.

"Looks like we're good," said Lester.

The Shaymin handed them their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

Nick read, "Once there, enter the cave to find your next clue."

Lester said, "I better rest."

"Stop acting old! It's annoying."

"Just drive. I'll rest at the backseat."

And so, the two musicians drove off.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"So much orange," said Kelly as she looked at the puzzle pieces.

"This is actually an easy puzzle," said Lilly. "We'll be out of here before Cara &amp; Janelle."

"Wow!"

"Let's do this to prove it."

"Okay."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"It's never over till it's over," said Cara.

"We're not even last," said Janelle. "This challenge will get us out of here before the last team."

"Look who's there."

"Who?"

Harv &amp; Clairene arrived and took the last puzzle set.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Where's everyone else?" asked Clairene.

"They must've finished early," replied Harv. "And the housemaids are here."

"Oh no! We must've taken too much time to find the U-turn."

"We have to hurry this time. They're done with almost half of it."

Harv &amp; Clairene scattered the puzzle pieces. The pieces will form a spa vacation image of the Shaymins. They started solving the puzzle under pressure.

-PMD2 Region-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"There's a shortcut," said Giselle, who was driving and was able to keep the keys during and after the jigsaw puzzle active route info task.

"Okay," said Carol. "I know that too."

"I hope geek and nerd went to rockier road," said Giselle.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl said while driving for the team, "This is one rocky road, and I don't mean the chocolate ice cream."

"You sound like you're craving for one," said Natt.

"Hah! Haha! ... Yes, where do we get ice cream?"

"You wait, we have a roadblock more, I guess, and then we can go get ice cream after this."

"YES! I want rocky road."

Natt rolled his eyes.

-Shaymin Village-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Done!" said Kelly.

Lilly said, "We're glad that was REALLY easy."

The Shaymin gave them their next clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

"Star Cave," said Kelly. "This sounds really familiar."

Lilly said, "We'll find out once we get there."

The two went back to their car and left the area.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Three," said Janelle as she placed a piece into the puzzle.

"Two," said Cara as she placed another piece in.

"One!" said Janelle as she finished the puzzle with Cara.

The Shaymin presented them with their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 6th**

"We lost our lead," said Cara.

"That's okay," cheered Janelle up. "We can slay the roadblock... together!"

"We can't! It's a roadblock, remember?" said Cara.

"Haha!" said Janelle. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that? I feel so stupid."

"Bye kids!" said both of them.

"Bye!" said Harv &amp; Clairene in unison.

"We hope to see you later!" said Janelle.

"We hope so too," replied Harv.

The two went back to their car, leaving the kids in Shaymin Village.

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"This is so lonely," said Clairene.

"Not when I'm with you," replied Harv with a smile.

Clairene smiled back.

"Let's finish this!" said Harv.

"Yeah!" said Clairene.

_After approximately half an hour..._

"Here's the last one," said Harv.

"Yay!" said both kids.

The Shaymin gave the kids their clue.

**Harv &amp; Clairene; Currently in Last**

"Make your way to Star Cave," read both kids. "Once there, enter the cave to find your next clue."

"Yeeha!" said Clairene.

"And we're back on the road," said Harv.


	45. I'm Cosplaying for Love and Charity 4

-Star Cave-

From the outside, the cave is light brown. When one looks through the entrance of the cave, the darkness sparkles. Inside the cave are blue and green crystalline walls. The floor also has the same color, but renovated areas have alternating light blue and light green glass tiles. They all glow in the dark too. The ceiling is black but full of glitters. Around the cave are different rooms, where their next roadblock will take place. Carol &amp; Giselle made it to the cave first and Carol took a clue from the cluebox.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 1st**

"Alright," said Carol as she opened the pamphlet. "Blind roadblock. Pick a team member."

_"In a blind roadblock, racers will not be asked about a question relating to the task. Instead, they randomly choose one team member to do the roadblock. In this roadblock, one team member must collect seven tokens from seven of the fifteen available activities in this roadblock. Once they have collected seven, they may go to the room where their partners are waiting. They must use the seven tokens to unlock the door that will lead them to the pit stop. It is right here where fun activities are held at least twice a month. This national park is also home to the legendary Jirachi. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Gis," said Carol. "How many apples did you eat?"

"Around forty, more or less," replied Giselle.

"Well, do you want more food? Or are you... full?"

"Of course I want more food! What kind of a question is that!? Don't you even know me!?"

"Chill down please. In other words, just do the roadblock."

"Alright alright."

**Giselle — on roadblock**

Carol rode the elevator to the floor with the big locked door, basement fifteenth floor. Giselle wandered around the cave to start her roadblock. She found herself in a room full of games, an arcade to be exact. There were race flags on the specific places where the activities can be done.

-Star Cave Arcade-

"Air hockey?" said Giselle as she saw the race flag on the air hockey's table.

"You're here for the race?" asked a Gliscor who was waiting on the air hockey table.

"Why of course I am!" replied Giselle. "What do you think am I?"

"Glad they warned me about the Girafarig. Are you playing air hockey?"

"Of course I a..."

"Right right right... Let's begin."

The Gliscor stayed on one side while Giselle stayed on the other side. The Gliscor took out the air hockey puck and used his shiny air hockey mallet to slide the puck to Giselle's side. Giselle of course used the mallet provided on her side to slide the puck back to the Gliscor's side. They've been doing the same thing back and forth until the time ran out. Both players were too good to lose.

"Argh!" said Giselle. "I want a rematch!"

"As you wish," said the Gliscor.

Giselle served for the second round and the Gliscor wasn't able to prepare; therefore, Giselle easily shot the puck to the Gliscor's hole.

"Oh... didn't expect you to be... wise," said the Gliscor.

"Are you calling me stupid!?" said Giselle.

Gliscor didn't reply and returned the puck to the table. After one minute of sliding, the Gliscor shot the puck to Giselle's hole.

"You think you're gonna win!?" said Giselle.

"Hey, The Amazing Race Pokémon hired a professional air hockey player here," said Gliscor.

Giselle returned the puck to the table. The puck slid across the table back and forth for a while, until the time ran out.

"Ugh!" said the Gliscor. "In the case of a tie in which both players don't score a zero, I roll the die and you choose two numbers."

"Two and seven," said Giselle confidently.

The Gliscor raised an eyebrow on Giselle, then since the Gliscor's patience on Giselle is about to run out, he just rolled the die.

"Two," said the Gliscor.

"Hah!" said Giselle. "You don't have to stare at me as if I'm a dummy! In your face! Yeah!"

"I can't take your arrogance," said the Gliscor. "But you have earned yourself the air hockey token."

"Good," said Giselle before she left the specific area.

-Star Cave Lobby-

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"I volunteer as tribute!" said Harl happily.

"Sure sure," said Natt. "No one's stopping you."

Natt went in the elevator and Harl went wandering by then.

**Harl — on roadblock**

"This place is definitely one fancy cave," said Harl.

Harl kept wandering around the cave.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

Giselle saw a race flag hanging on the bar. A Ludicolo barista was there shaking some juice while dancing around.

The Ludicolo said, "So you must be here for the race. Wanna try some master barista tricks?"

"Yeah, give me all you got," said Giselle.

The Ludicolo set up four cocktail glasses on a straight line. He then placed three glasses on top of the four, one each between the top two glasses. He then took seven mixer shakers without the lids. He put some amount of colored liquid on each shaker.

"Watch this, Girafarig," said Ludicolo.

Giselle watched as the Ludicolo poured seven colored liquids to the seven cocktail glasses without mixing any of them. The bottom glasses had red, yellow, blue, and violet liquids in order while the top had orange, green, and indigo also in order. Giselle's jaw dropped while she wore a surprised reaction.

"That... is what you're going to do," said the Ludicolo.

"Fine, challenge accepted!" reacted Giselle aggressively.

Giselle positioned the glasses first, and then she stacked the lidless mixer shakers.

-Star Cave Event Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

Harl arrived in the room, which are full of children.

"Are you ready to play?" said the Blissey emcee.

"Yeah!" cheered a lot of kids.

"Alright," said the Blissey. "For our next game, we're gonna play musical chairs. I need sixteen volunteers."

"ME! ME! MEEE!" shouted a lot of kids as some of which raised their hands.

"Oh oh oh, MEEEEE!" shouted Harl.

The Blissey went around and got to Harl.

The Blissey said, "You, Chespin."

"Yeah!" said Harl excitedly.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

Giselle carried the shakers. She's beginning to tilt the shakers to the pouring position, then she quickly poured them out. Almost all the liquids mixed.

"Ah, try again," said the Ludicolo.

-Star Cave Event Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

The music stopped and the kids quickly sat on the nearest seat. Harl was able to find a seat.

"Oomph!" said Harl as sat on the seat quickly, bumping someone else.

"Alright Marty, choose a prize, thank you for playing" said the Blissey as a Diglett was eliminated. "Let's get ready for round three. Shall we?"

"YEAH!" Harl and the kids cheered.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

Giselle poured the liquids to the glasses again. She mixed some liquids and also spilled some.

"Ah, try again," said the Ludicolo.

Giselle looked extremely focused on doing the sub-task.

-Star Cave Lobby-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Blind roadblock. Pick a team member," read Glace.

"Uh..." said Lea.

"This is hard. We don't have a single clue since the task can't be seen from here."

"Guess it's rock-paper-scissors then."

"You got it, sis."

Lea had paper while Glace had scissors.

"Oh," said Lea.

"So... you do it this time," said Glace.

Lea went off to wander while Glace took the elevator down.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (4th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle poured the liquids to the glasses again. She clumsily detached the shakers that were sticking together, causing some of those shakers to collide with and break some of the cocktail glasses.

"Oooh..." said the Ludicolo with pity. "One more time."

Giselle looked frustrated already as she stacked the mixer shakers back.

-Star Cave Event Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

A remixed music of Craggy Coast has been playing. The music was stopped and Harl quickly sat down on the nearest seat.

"Pick a prize, Timmy," said the Blissey as a Poochyena was eliminated. "Now we move on to the top ten!"

The top ten cheered, and Harl cheered the loudest.

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Lea — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

Lea got the necessary footwear for the bowling game.

"I must score a total of ninety points within ten rounds in order to get the token," Lea said. "Unfortunately, I'm not a professional in this field."

"Didn't I see her from the Pokélympics?" said a Luvdisc in the same room.

"It's Lea von Evezelle, the gymnast!" said a Dunsparce.

"Wooh!" cheered some other Pokémons who recognized her.

"I can't fail my fans," murmured Lea as she rolled her first bowling ball.

She and her fans watched her ball roll all the way to the end. It hit eight pins down.

"Way to go, Lea!" cheered a Jigglypuff.

"OMG!" said a Snorunt. "I want her autograph."

Lea was sweating from sudden anxiety.

"I can't fail my fans," repeated Lea.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (9th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle held the lidless shakers tightly together. As she poured the drinks to the cocktail glasses, some of the liquids mixed, while the others spilled on the bar.

"Uhuh," said the Ludicolo. "Not even close to be honest."

Giselle was so frustrated that she wanted to throw the shakers to the Ludicolo's face, but she realized that she'd become a loser if she would do that.

-Star Cave Event Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

"Final six!" said the Blissey.

"Wooh!" cheered Harl and the other five.

"Now, let us remove one more chair, and..." said the Blissey.

Blissey played a music of a frontier brain battle music.

"Continue the game!" continued the Blissey.

-Star Cave Lobby-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

Lester ripped open the clue envelope and read, "Blind roadblock. Pick a team member."

"I gave you time to rest," said Nick. "I drove us all the way here too."

"Ugh fine!" said Lester reluctantly.

"Good luck!" said Nick as he entered the elevator, on his way to the waiting area.

"Oh great," Lester reacted upon reading the roadblock's contents.

Lester started wandering around afterwards.

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Lea — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens) (round 3B/10 on sub-task)**

With three pins left, Lea rolled her second bowling ball of the round. She knocked the three remaining pins down.

"SPARE!" said the television above her.

Her fans cheered aloud as she took another bowling ball while waiting for the bowling pins to be fixed.

"Lea you are awesome!" said a Pidgeotto from the not-so-small crowd of fans.

"Give us a strike this time Lea!" said a Roselia.

The pins were back, and Lea rolled the bowling ball. It hit nine pins down.

"Ooh!" said some of the fans in pity.

"So close!" said one other.

Suddenly, the last pin somehow fell. It was probably hit by some other pin in the last second.

"STRIKE!" said the television.

The crowd cheered and clapped for her. Lea gave a thumbs up to the camera while sweating wildly.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (14th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle accidentally dropped the shakers on the cocktail glasses, which means more casualties to the cocktail glass population.

"Ugh!" complained Giselle.

"Wanna give up?" asked the Ludicolo.

"Winners never quit!" replied Giselle aggressively.

"Oh!" said the Ludicolo. "Then good."

-Star Cave Event Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

It was the final two. All that remained in the game was Harl and a Scraggy. The Blissey stopped the music and the Scraggy got on the seat first.

"Awww..." said Harl with self-pity.

The Blissey announced, "And congratulations to Santiago for winning our musical chairs game!"

The crowd cheered.

The Blissey meanwhile approached Harl and said, "Since you made it far in the game, I will award you with one token."

"Really?" replied Harl excitedly.

"Yes!" said the Blissey happily. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" said Harl as he hugged the Blissey, who hugged him back as well.

The Blissey said, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" said Harl. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said the Blissey.

Harl left the room and wandered off to another room.

-Star Cave Lobby-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 5th**

"Blind roadblock. Pick a team member," read Lilly.

Kelly volunteered, "I'll do it then."

Lilly went to the elevator while Kelly went wandering around the cave.

-Star Cave Storage Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

Lester found a claw crane machine with a race flag attached to it. He played with it.

"Ugh!" said Lester as he failed to pick up the required stuff toy.

The Machoke said, "Alright, you must wait three minutes before I let you play again."

"Nah," said Lester. "I'll go elsewhere."

Lester left the storage room.

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"Harvie," said Clairene. "Are we lost again?"

"Uh-oh," said Harv.

"Let's get directions," said Clairene.

"Okay," agreed Harv.

Clairene went out of the car to get directions.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (18th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle was shown spilling and mixing the liquid on the bar. The Ludicolo shook his head in sympathy. Giselle held on to her temper.

"You sure you don't wanna quit?" asked the Ludicolo.

"No!" said Giselle bluntly.

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Lea — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens) (round 8A/10 on sub-task)**

Lea rolled the bowling ball to hit only two pins.

"Go Lea!" cheered a few fans from behind.

"I need eighteen more points," said Lea softly.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (19th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle poured the liquid calmly while mixing some of them.

"Try again," said the Ludicolo.

**Kelly — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

"Ooh!" reacted Kelly interestingly upon seeing the sub-task Giselle was doing.

"Please come back later," said the Ludicolo with a smile. "Or you can try more activities inside Star Cave Bar."

Kelly went further in the bar to see Pokémons dancing, because it was the disco area of the bar.

"Oh boy!" said Kelly.

Kelly noticed the race flag on the DJ's table. The Noibat noticed her approaching.

"Imma teach you how to DJ!" said the Noibat aggressively.

"Cool!" said Kelly. "Teach me how to DJ!"

-Star Cave Culture Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

Harl was seen doing the limbo.

"How low can you go! How low can you go!" chanted the Pokémons watching Harl perform.

Harl passed that round of the limbo, and the Pokémons around him cheered.

"Next round!" said the tribe leader, a Sceptile.

-Star Cave Library-

**Lester — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

Lester was working on a slider puzzle. It's supposed to form an image of Jirachi.

"Now this is tolerable," said Lester softly, comparing the activity to the claw crane one.

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Lea — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens) (round 10B/10 on sub-task)**

Lea hit two out of three remaining pins on the last round.

"Oh so close," said Lea.

The television reflected her bowling score, a ninety-one.

"Congratulations!" said a Weavile while giving Lea the token.

"Awesome!" said Lea. "Six more left."

Lea signed a few autographs before leaving the room.

-Star Cave Culture Room-

**Harl — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

"Final round!" announced the Sceptile. "How low... can you go?"

"How low can you go! How low can you go!" chanted the Pokémons watching Harl perform.

Harl carefully went under the pole.

"Drum roll!" commanded the Sceptile.

The Phanpy clicked on a stereo button playing the drum roll, due to the absence of the real drum.

"Oh my gosh!" said Harl as he went under the pole successfully.

"And our friend, Harl, has won!" announced the Sceptile.

The Pokémons cheered loudly, and the Sceptile gave Harl another symbol.

"Good luck!" said the Sceptile.

"Thank you!" said Harl.

Harl left the area afterwards. A few minutes later, another racer arrived at the limbo area.

**Lea — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

"Welcome!" said the Sceptile. "How low... can you go?"

The Pokémons there cheered loudly with energy.

"Oh, I'm a gymnast!" said Lea.

"Whoa!" said some of the audience.

"Then we have high expectations from you, Leafeon!" said the Sceptile. "Let us begin!"

More cheering commenced.

-Star Cave Library-

**Lester — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

Lester moved the tiles around the puzzle, and finished it after some time. The Crobat librarian handed Lester one token, then the latter left.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

The Noibat DJ taught Kelly how to make the beats normally done by DJs. Kelly followed along with the demonstration.

"I'm a DJ now!" said Kelly. "I mix, mix, mix."

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (30th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle was already sweating by this time. She poured the drinks to the cocktail glasses. She almost had it, but she mixed three different drinks in a cocktail glass.

"Oh so close!" said the Ludicolo. "You're almost there."

Giselle's eyes are becoming somewhat larger due to frustration.

-Star Cave Lobby-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 6th**

"Blind roadblock," read Cara.

"Hmmm..." said Janelle. "We're in a cave."

"So?"

"So what task do you think will be there?"

"Perhaps a spelunking one?"

"If it is, then I'm going for it!"

"Okay, good luck!"

"Thank you! See you later, Cara!"

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"We're making a U-turn over here," said Clairene.

Harv made a U-turn just as Clairene said so.

"Hope we're going the right way now," said Harv.

PAK!

"What was that!?" panicked Clairene.

"Uh..." said Harv.

Harv went out to see a flat tire.

"We got a flat tire," said Harv.

"Oh no!" said Clairene.

-Star Cave Culture Room-

**Lea — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

The Pokémons chanted, "How low can you go! How low can you go!"

Lea went as low as she can, which made her succeed in that task.

"And our professional gymnast, Lea, has won!" announced the Sceptile.

The Pokémons cheered loudly, and the Sceptile gave Lea the symbol.

"Good luck!" said the Sceptile.

"Thank you!" said Lea. "I'm off to find another challenge."

"Very well!" replied the Sceptile. "I know there's a claw crane around."

"Oh cool," said Lea before leaving the area.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

"Left right left right left right left right," said Kelly.

"You're a fast learner," said the Noibat. "Are you ready for the test?"

"Oh yeah!" said Kelly.

The Noibat announced, "Attention! Let us listen to our guest DJ perform... The Mix!"

The disco dancers cheered aloud. Meanwhile, Giselle already felt her face go numb.

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (34th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle wildly poured the drinks to the cocktail glasses. She smashed a few glasses in the process because her pouring of drinks was too low.

"A bit higher next time," said the Ludicolo. "You got this!"

Giselle really wanted to drop all the seven shakers she's holding on to, but she's holding back that decision since she wants to be a winner, not a frustrated loser.

-Star Cave Game Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

There was only one booth in the room, and there was an empty can at the back part inside the booth. Lester was given barbeque sticks. His goal was to shoot at least a stick into the empty can. After that, he will be given rings. He must aim for at least three rings to shoot into the small area around the empty can with the one barbeque stick that he shot earlier.

"This is hard!" said Lester as he kept throwing sticks in a projectile motion.

"Just keep trying," said the Cherrim at the booth calmly.

-Star Cave Arcade-

**Harl — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

Harl played air hockey against the Gliscor.

"Times up," said the Gliscor.

"Awww..." said Harl as he looked at the points.

"Try again?" asked the Gliscor.

"Nah," said Harl.

Harl left the arcade.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

The Noibat made a certain beat. After eight counts, Kelly imitated that beat.

"Good!" said the Noibat.

"Oh yeah!" said Kelly.

The Noibat made another beat, this time more complicated than the previous one. After eight counts, Kelly did it again.

"Good!" said the Noibat. "Last one."

The Noibat made a beat that's really complicated. After sixteen counts, Kelly successfully copied the beat. The crowd clapped for Kelly's performance.

"Alright," said the Noibat as he presented Kelly the token. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" said Kelly before leaving the area.

-Star Cave Playground-

**Janelle — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

A Riolu and a Buneary each held one end of a jump rope. Janelle was ready to aim for fifty successful jumps to get her first token.

"I'm ready kids!" said Janelle.

"One, two, three, go!" said the Buneary.

The two kids started moving the jump rope around. Janelle jumped up and down as well.

"Exercise!" said Janelle.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Lea — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

The Ludicolo said, "I'm sorry but you have to wait for your turn."

"Oh," said Lea. "I guess there are other places."

Lea exited the bar.

**Giselle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens) (39th attempt on sub-task)**

Giselle's face is literally sweating. She poured the liquids calmly to the cocktail glasses. The Ludicolo watched her do so, then he clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!" said the Ludicolo. "Flawless that was!"

"Hah!" said Giselle. "Take that! I finished it too! Hah!"

The Ludicolo gave Giselle the token, before he went back to shaking the drinks and before she left the bar.

-Star Cave Game Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

After some time, Lester got lucky by shooting the barbeque stick into the can.

"Excellent!" commented the Cherrim. "Now, three rings."

Lester was able to focus as he threw each ring to the empty can, and because of that, he shot all three rings consecutively in one try.

"Here's your token," said the Cherrim.

Lester left the area, and Harl arrived.

**Harl — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

"Welcome!" said the Cherrim.

"Oh hi," said Harl awkwardly.

The Cherrim explained the rules to Harl.

-Star Cave Playground-

**Janelle — on roadblock (0 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle wasn't able to jump at one point when the jump rope reached the ground. The Tynamo at the playground handed Janelle her token.

"Oh!" said Janelle.

"Eighty-four," said the Tynamo.

"Nice!" said Janelle. "Thank for keeping count!"

-Star Cave Library-

**Kelly — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

Kelly started solving the slider puzzle Lester solved earlier.

"This is much more peaceful than the noisy bar," said Kelly softly.

-Star Cave Obstacle Room-

**Lea — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

Lea was already wearing the proper gear to play in the obstacle course.

"Welcome back to Wipeout: Star Cave!" said a Patrat.

"I am John Rattson," said a Rattata.

"And I am John Patterson," said the Patrat. "Here we have our next contestant, who is apparently completing this obstacle course for the sake of one token, which she needs for The Amazing Race Pokémon."

Lea was whacked away by a soft but gigantic hammer after she opened a door.

"Oof!" said Lea as she fell and splashed into the mud.

"Whack goes the hammer!" said the Patrat.

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

A Hippowdon just arrived to help them fix their flat tire.

"Thank you so much!" said Clairene.

Harv said, "We're short on cash, babe."

"Uh-oh," said Clairene.

Harv gave the Hippowdon all the cash that they have. The Hippowdon said it was short by ten pokédollars, but after the couple begged pitifully, the Hippowdon just accepted the amount of cash he was given.

-Star Cave-

The roadblock was montaged as the six racers each perform different tasks.

**Giselle — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

**Harl — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

**Lester — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

**Kelly — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

**Janelle — on roadblock (1 of 7 tokens)**

A (+1) will be added if the racer earned one token.

-Star Cave Living Room-

While the kids played along, Janelle put one more marshmallow in her mouth, as she was playing Chubby Bunny with some kids.

"Cchwoowabby Bwoowanni," said Janelle with her mouth full of marshmallows.

-Star Cave Game Room-

Harl was shown shooting his last ring around the empty can. (+1)

-Star Cave Library-

Kelly completed the slider puzzle.

"Success!" said Kelly softly. (+1)

-Star Cave Bar-

Lester was learning music mixing with the DJ.

-Star Cave Culture Room-

Giselle was shown finishing the last round of the limbo. (+1)

-Star Cave Living Room-

Janelle slowly chewed all the marshmallow in her mouth as she received another token.

"Thrweank Yrwuo!" said Janelle with her mouth full. (+1)

-Star Cave Obstacle Room-

A Starly gave the wet Lea a token as the latter reached the end of the obstacle course. (+1)

-Star Cave Bar-

Lester was shown practicing the beats one last time.

-Star Cave Arcade-

Kelly played air hockey with the Gliscor.

-Star Cave Storage Room-

Harl gave up on playing with the claw crane.

-Star Cave Event Room-

Janelle played musical chairs with the other kids.

-Star Cave Living Room-

"Chubby bunny," said Giselle after putting one marshmallow in her mouth.

-Star Cave Arcade-

"Rematch!" demanded Kelly.

"Okay, fine," said the Gliscor.

-Star Cave Bar-

Lea threw some darts to a target.

An Exploud said, "OOH! TEN!"

"Yes!" said Lea as she received her token. (+1)

Lester imitated the Noibat's last beat and succeeded.

"Here you go," said the Noibat as he handed the token to Lester. (+1)

-Star Cave Obstacle Room-

Harl was shown jumping to, but falling from, one of the four big red balls on the obstacle course.

"Gack!" said Harl as he fell to the water.

"Ooh!" said the Patrat. "Our chestnut boy couldn't conquer the big balls."

-Star Cave Living Room-

"Chrlwurby Brwulny," said Giselle with her mouth full of marshmallows.

The Pellipper gave Giselle a token. (+1)

-Star Cave Event Room-

Janelle was still playing musical chairs with the kids. Only eight of them remained.

-Star Cave Arcade-

Kelly finally won the air hockey challenge after several rematches.

"Aw yeah!" said Kelly. (+1)

-Star Cave Dance Room-

Lea stepped over and across the bamboos several times as she practiced the bamboo dance.

-Star Cave Bar-

Lester threw some darts to a target. He got a ten after some time. He received his token afterwards. (+1)

-Star Cave-

Here are the progresses so far:

**Giselle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Harl — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

**Lester — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Kelly — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

**Janelle — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**


	46. I'm Cosplaying for Love and Charity 5

-Star Cave-

(Recap) Here are the progresses so far:

**Giselle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Harl — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

**Lester — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Kelly — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

**Janelle — on roadblock (2 of 7 tokens)**

-Star Cave Obstacle Room-

The Starly gave Harl a token for finishing the obstacle course. (+1)

-Star Cave Bar-

Giselle started practicing becoming a DJ.

Lester was shown trying out the bar sub-task.

"I have experiences being a barista, but I am not a professional," said Lester.

Lester mixed a few drinks as he poured the liquids.

-Star Cave Event Room-

Janelle made it to the final three of the musical chairs. She was awarded with a token regardless of winning, since she made it far anyway. (+1)

-Star Cave Culture Room-

Kelly went below the limbo pole.

"How low can you go! How low can you go!" chanted the Pokémons nearby.

-Star Cave Dance Room-

Lea danced successfully to the bamboo beat. She was given a token for that. (+1)

-Star Cave Playground-

Harl played the jump rope challenge.

"I can do fifty!" said Harl optimistically.

-Star Cave Culture Room-

Kelly succeeded in the limbo challenge and was awarded with one token. (+1)

-Star Cave Game Room-

Janelle tried shooting the barbeque stick into the can.

"Stick. Stick! Go stick!" said Janelle as she kept on trying.

-Star Cave Bar-

Giselle imitated the hand movements of the Noibat training her.

"This is too easy," commented Giselle.

"You want something harder?" asked the Noibat.

"Bring it on!" said Giselle.

Lester mixed a few liquids as he poured the drinks.

The Ludicolo said, "Nice try, but you can do better than that."

Lester nodded.

-Star Cave-

Here are the progresses so far:

**Giselle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

**Harl — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lester — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Janelle — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

"So now we're back on the road," said Harv as he went back to the driver's seat after getting more directions.

"This leg is our worst so far," said Clairene.

"I must agree, Claire," replied Harv.

Harv started driving once again.

-Star Cave Backstage-

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

"Where am I?" said Kelly.

Kelly noticed the costumes around the place. A race flag was present too.

"Welcome backstage!" said a Vivillion. "Feel free to borrow a costume and raise one hundred and fifty pokédollars to be donated to charity."

Kelly took a costume of a Jirachi. She inspected it carefully and became interested with it.

"I'll take this," said Kelly.

"Very well," replied the Vivillion.

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

"Hi Kelly!" said Lea.

"Well hello!" replied Kelly.

The Vivillion told Lea the exact same words she told Kelly.

Lea took a Mew costume and said, "This one."

"Very well," replied the Vivillion.

"Let's raise some money together," said Lea to Kelly.

"Sure!" said Kelly.

-Star Cave Game Room-

**Janelle — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle was shown shooting the stick in the can.

"Yeah!" said Janelle. "Ring time!"

-Star Cave Playground-

**Harl — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens) (21st attempt on sub-task)**

Harl was jumping, but then the rope got his feet.

"Awww..." said Harl. "I'll try again."

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

The Noibat made a wild mixing sound and movement with the disc in front of him.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Giselle.

Giselle made the same sound and movement too. The Noibat's jaw dropped upon seeing her ability to do that.

"I don't think you are or were a DJ," said the Noibat.

"That was too easy," said Giselle.

"Really!?" said the Noibat. "Then try this!"

**Lester — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

Lester poured the drinks again. He mixed the blue with a bit of green.

The Ludicolo said, "Close!"

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area-

The racers who sat out in this roadblock waited in the said area.

"Haven't seen the kids yet," said Nick.

"They were at the back of the pack with Lilly &amp; Kelly, right?" said Glace.

"Yeah," said Lilly. "But Cara &amp; Janelle were behind us too after that puzzle task."

"Yup," said Cara. "I hope the kids catch up."

"Poor kids," said Carol. "What happened to them?"

"They must've gotten lost," said Natt. He paused for a moment or two before saying, "Or worse."

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

The two were still in the car. Harv knew which direction to go to, but he is not aware that he's heading the wrong way.

"Uh... babe," said Harv.

"Yes?" said Clairene.

"We're... running low on gas."

"Uh-oh, guess it's really not our day."

"Yeah..."

"Ugh, Bad luck got us!"

"I don't even know where the gas station is."

"It doesn't matter. We're out of money too."

"Yeah, we can't get free fuel."

"It's so sad."

"I really don't want us to end like this, but this is just too grim for us."

"Oh babe, just drive us anywhere safe. Let's hope we can get some help."

"Okay."

-Star Cave-

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

"Princess Mew and Princess Jirachi wants to help everyone," said Lea.

"Please help us donate for charity," said Kelly. "Thank you!"

"I think we need to sing," said Lea.

"Are you sure?" asked Kelly.

Before Lea could even answer, she already started singing.

Lea sang, "Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring-ting-tingling too..."

Kelly rolled her eyes and continued singing with Lea, "Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

Lea was happy that Kelly joined in for a duet. Soon, money quickly came to them.

"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'yoo-hoo,'" continued Lea by singing.

"Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you," sang Kelly.

Some Pokémons they walked past were clapping, some of which were donating too.

-Star Cave Game Room-

**Janelle — on roadblock (3 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle successfully shot three rings around the can and barbeque stick.

"Here is your ring token!" presented the Cherrim.

"Yay, thank you!" said Janelle before leaving.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Giselle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

The Noibat made a wild, complicated, and extreme mixing sound and movement with his disc, he even made it flip.

"Now that's the challenge I want," said Giselle.

"Finally!" said the Noibat with a worrisome face.

Giselle made the same sound and movement. Apparently, it was enough for Giselle. The Noibat's jaw dropped once again.

"You win!" said the Noibat. "Here you go."

Giselle took the token and left.

**Lester — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

Lester poured all the drinks to the cocktail glasses. The Ludicolo clapped to him and his performance.

"Very good!" said the Ludicolo. "You deserve this."

Lester received the token from Ludicolo before leaving the bar.

**Giselle — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Giselle hit the dart right on the bullseye on the first try. She quickly received the token.

-Star Cave Playground-

**Harl — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens) (49th attempt on sub-task)**

Harl just kept jumping over the rope when it's done. At some point, the young Pokémons around him clapped aloud. He was distracted and, therefore, lost his focus on the jump rope. Anyway, he was able to get the token.

-Star Cave-

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

The two were still wandering around the cave while collecting donations.

"Let's sing another duet!" insisted Lea.

"Fine," said Kelly. "What song?"

"Price tag!"

"Alright."

"Seems like everybody's got a prize."

"I wonder how they sleep at night."

"When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, just stop for a minute and..."

"Smile!"

Pokémons in the room were clapping to the beat. Some of them were waving their arms high.

-Star Cave Obstacle Room-

**Janelle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle was on the wipeout course. She was about to jump to a platform, but she somehow slipped and fell to the mud.

"Ooh!" said the Rattata.

"Seems like our babysitter is enjoying our mud bath," commented the Patrat.

-Star Cave Dance Room-

**Giselle — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Giselle was practicing how to move with the bamboos.

"You call this a dance!?" said Giselle. "This is more like a stepping game."

The two Pokémons handling the two ends of the bamboo sticks had a poker face from that insult.

"You want it the hard way then?" asked the Machoke in frustration.

"Bring it on!" said Giselle.

The Machoke and the Loudred moved the bamboos quickly as Giselle stepped across and across them.

-Star Cave Arcade-

**Lester — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

The Gliscor slid the puck with his shiny mallet into Lester's hole.

"Oh no!" said Lester.

"Keep trying," said the Gliscor. "This is easy."

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Harl was shown wearing the footwear for bowling.

"I am excited for this!" said Harl to the camera. "I just wish Natt or Riko was here to play with me."

-Star Cave-

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

"It's time to try... defying gravity!" sang Kelly.

Lea sang, "I think I'll try... defying gravity!"

"And you can't pull me down!" sang both in unison.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"I must admit, I had fun there," said Kelly. "I'll call that a wild experience for fundraising."

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"That was really fun," said Lea. "The best thing about it is the money going to charity."

"Didn't you sing Let It Go?" asked Glace.

"We didn't."

"Awww."

-Star Cave Arcade-

**Lester — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

The Gliscor gave Lester the token.

"It was my bad," said the Gliscor as he considered himself accidentally cheating. "You can take this."

"No no..." said Lester.

"Just take it!" said the Gliscor. "This will just be between us. It was my mistake."

"Okay," said Lester submissively.

-Star Cave Dance Room-

**Giselle — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

"You win!" said the Machoke.

"How can you be TOO fast!?" said the Loudred.

Giselle took the token the Machoke gave him.

"Now I'm complete," said Giselle.

Giselle left the dance room.

-Star Cave-

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

"I think this is more than enough," said Lea a few seconds after they finished the song.

"Let's go back," said Kelly.

"That was too fun," said Lea.

Lea ran ahead while Kelly was jogging behind.

"What the heck am I doing!?" said Kelly to herself after the crazy experience while jogging with the costume.

-Star Cave Obstacle Room-

**Janelle — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle received the token for finishing the obstacle course.

"That was fun but exhausting!" said Janelle. "And I love it so much!"

The Starly said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Janelle left the room.

The Starly said to a different camera, "That was one fun babysitter! Jay Bettner had fun babysitting too."

"Why is she using third person?" said the Patrat.

The Rattata stared at the Patrat weirdly.

-Star Cave Backstage-

**Kelly — on roadblock (4 of 7 tokens)**

**Lea — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

"You can keep the remaining money," said the Vivillion.

"Nah, charity needs it," said Lea.

"Same here. I agree with her," said Kelly.

"Thank you so much," said the Vivillion. "Here are the tokens!"

"Thank you!" said both in unison before leaving.

-Star Cave Living Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Lester placed his first marshmallow into his mouth and said, "Chubby bunny."

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

On his fourth round, he rolled the ball to the gutter.

"Ooh..." said Harl. "But that's okay."

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area-

**Giselle — on roadblock (7 of 7 tokens)**

Giselle galloped into the room. Carol was happy to see her, while Lilly was definitely mad in the inside.

"Great job, Gis!" said Carol. "Mission accomplished."

Giselle placed the seven tokens she collected on the door's holes. The door opened and they went in. Giselle took the tokens back from the other side of the door. The door automatically closed afterwards. A long hallway was ahead of them.

"Get ready!" said Carol.

Carol rode on Giselle's back, and the latter galloped to the pit stop mat at the end of the hallway. Ryder and a Jirachi were both waiting there. A light box with the words "Star Cave" was also present there.

"Oh Ryder!" said Carol. "We can finally see you now."

Ryder somehow raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome!" said Jirachi before glittering. "Welcome to Star Cave!"

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder greeted, "Carol &amp; Giselle..."

Carol said confidently, "I am sure about this."

"You are team number one!" said Ryder.

**Carol &amp; Giselle** **— 1st place = 8:21 PM**

"Finally!" said Carol. "We don't have those housemaids beside us anymore."

"As the winners of this leg of the race..." said Ryder.

"You can make one wish," predicted Giselle with an overconfident face.

"You can make one wish," said Ryder. "But you will be limited from wishing the following."

The Jirachi unrolled a long scroll containing the list of things they can not wish for. Giselle didn't read it anyway, so she kept wishing for stuff that weren't allowed, and all Jirachi had to do was shake her head countless times. We'll return to this once they have made the right wish.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Kelly was throwing the darts. She needed to aim for the bullseye.

**Lea — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Lea's learning how to DJ with the Noibat teaching her.

-Star Cave Backstage-

**Janelle — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle ran out of the backstage area wearing a Celebi costume.

"I'm cosplaying for love and charity," said Janelle.

-Star Cave Living Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

There was a pile of deformed marshmallows beside Lester.

Lester said, "Spitting chewed marshmallows is the worst idea... EVER! Now I have to do it all over again. This is for the last token."

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area — Pit Stop-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle still kept saying wild wishes, while Carol finished skimming through the whole list.

Carol said, "I wish we have a thousand teleportation gems."

"Wish approved!" said Jirachi.

Jirachi glowed turquoise for five seconds, then she de-glowed back to her normal form. Glitters could be seen surrounding her after that.

"You will receive your price after the race," said Ryder.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

The two left the area. Giselle can be heard complaining to Carol, but the editors decided to skip that scene.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Kelly closed one of her eyes to focus on hitting the bullseye.

"I got this," said Kelly.

She threw the dart and hit the bullseye.

"Score!" said Kelly.

Kelly received her token and moved on to the cocktail sub-task.

"Welcome!" said Ludicolo. "This is barista one-o-one."

**Lea — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Lea spun the disc as if she made an epic move.

"Try doing this," said the Noibat.

The Noibat made some sounds and movements, Lea tried following him.

"Ah," said the Noibat. "Just needs some polishing."

-Star Cave Living Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

"Chrlubby Brunny!" said Lester with his mouth somewhat full.

-Star Cave-

**Janelle — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle entered a room. She hopped around and sang awfully. The can where she's supposed to collect the coins is on her hand.

"Oooooooooo-oooooooooooo-OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" sang Janelle randomly.

Some felt frightened by it, while others gave her some money and then left the room.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Kelly poured the drinks with her eyes closed. She mixed a lot of drinks during and after that.

"Try again," said the Ludicolo.

**Lea — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

"Are you ready?" announced the Noibat. "Let's... begin!"

After the Noibat's announcement, he made simple jamming sounds. After that, Lea imitated the sounds with the disc in front of her perfectly.

"Good," said the Noibat.

The crowd clapped.

"Level up!" said the Noibat.

-Star Cave Living Room-

**Lester — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

"Chklrubrlrunni Brunnuli," said Lester.

"Congratulations!" said the Slurpuff. "Here's your token."

Lester spat most of the marshmallows out before leaving the area with seven tokens.

-Star Cave Bowling Alley-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Harl rolled the last ball into the gutter again.

"Awww..." said Harl.

He looked at the scoreboard to see his result: 75.

Harl said, "I think there are other places."

Harl left the area in a disappointed mood.

-Star Cave Backstage-

**Janelle — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle gave up with the fundraising, but at least she was able to donate the money that she got.

"Something else I guess," said Janelle. "Nobody wants me to sing."

-Star Cave Bar-

**Kelly — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Kelly poured the drinks with her eyes closed once again. She still mixed a lot of drinks.

"Try again," said the Ludicolo. "There has to be a technique here, right? Aside from closing your eyes of course."

**Lea — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Lea was shown making wacky sounds out of that disc in front of her.

The Noibat said, "Good job!"

The crowd clapped.

"Here goes your token," said the Noibat.

The crowd clapped once again.

"Thank you!" said Lea.

As she exited, she saw Kelly putting the liquids in the mixer shakers.

"Good luck!" said Lea.

"Thanks! Same goes to you!" said Kelly.

"Thank you!" said Lea.

As Lea left, Kelly poured the drinks again, this time with her eyes open. With some luck, she poured the drinks without mixing them.

"WOW!" said the amazed Ludicolo. "Unbelievable!"

"Whoa there!" said Kelly with a priceless expression. "Good luck DOES mean good luck."

The Ludicolo gave her the token.

"Thank you!" said Kelly before leaving.

"Thank you too!" said the still-amazed Ludicolo. "May your luck be blessed further from that lucky pour."

-Star Cave Dance Room-

**Janelle — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle practiced moving side to side with the bamboo sticks. The Machoke and the Loudred made the bamboo beat slower than the usual slow for practicing purposes.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

The Ludicolo demonstrated to Harl what the latter's supposed to do to earn the token.

"I'll try," said Harl nervously.

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area-

**Lester — on roadblock (7 of 7 tokens)**

Lester walked into the room.

"Yay Lester!" said Nick. "Glad you finished it on time."

Lester placed the tokens on the door, then it opened. He got his tokens back, then he walked to the pit stop mat while his partner was already running ahead.

"Welcome to Star Cave!" said Jirachi before glittering.

"Nick &amp; Lester," started Ryder.

"It's a two," predicted Nick.

"You are indeed team number two," ended Ryder.

**Nick &amp; Lester — 2nd place = 8:48 PM**

"Oh yeah!" said Nick excitedly.

Lester said, "Tough day for games."

"You will be needing those seven tokens for next time," said Ryder.

"Alright," said Nick as he nodded to that.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Harl poured and mixed the liquids. He smashed the cocktail glasses in the process.

"Nope," said the Ludicolo. "Try again."

Harl was already sweating.

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area-

**Lea — on roadblock (7 of 7 tokens)**

"Seven!" said Lea as she ran to her sister.

"Way to go, sis!" said Glace.

Lea placed the tokens on the door and entered the next room. She got the tokens back afterwards, then the two ran to the pit stop in excitement.

"Welcome to Star Cave!" said Jirachi before glittering.

"Thank you!" said both twins.

"Lea &amp; Glace, you are team number three!" greeted Ryder.

**Lea &amp; Glace — 3rd place = 8:51 PM**

"Today was fun!" said Lea.

"See you next leg, Ryder!" said Glace.

Ryder waved goodbye as the two twins were leaving the area. Before the twins could exit, the door in front of them opened. The two housemaids arrived.

**Kelly — on roadblock (7 of 7 tokens)**

"Oh sweet!" said Kelly.

"You two are fourth," said Glace.

"See ya next leg!" said Lea.

"Bye!" said Kelly.

The two housemaids ran to Ryder, who's by the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Star Cave!" said Jirachi before glittering.

"Thank you!" said both housemaids.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly, you are team number four!" greeted Ryder.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 4th place = 8:52 PM**

"I'm glad today ended well," said Kelly.

"Well that's for us at least," said Lilly.

-PMD2 Region-

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

A car was smoking hot, badly! The couple who used the car was laying by the hills.

Clairene said, "Oh the stars."

Harv said, "Don't worry babe, we tried."

Clairene started crying, and Harv was there to comfort her. The two cuddled as they stargazed, while waiting for Ryder as they have surrendered.

-Star Cave Dance Room-

**Janelle — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

After dancing with the bamboos, Janelle was able to receive another token.

"One last," said Janelle. "I have to get this quick."

-Star Cave Bar-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Harl was sweating a lot. He tried pouring the liquids again, and a lot of them mixed.

"Screw this," murmured Harl.

The Ludicolo said, "Sorry, that's not it."

Harl refilled the lidless shakers once again.

"I'm ready," said Harl after doing so.

The Ludicolo quickly prepared the cocktail glasses for him. Harl poured the liquids to the cocktail glasses, but he was still unsuccessful by mixing all the liquids.

"Sorry, try again," said the Ludicolo. "You can do this!"

"I need a break," said Harl.

"Sure," said the Ludicolo.

Harl rested on one of the cushiony seats at the bar.

-Star Cave Library-

**Janelle — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

"I gotta get this last one," said Janelle softly while working on the slider puzzle.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Harl — on roadblock (5 of 7 tokens)**

Harl was just resting, but then he fell asleep without knowing.

-Star Cave Library-

**Janelle — on roadblock (6 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle received her last token and quickly exited the library.

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area-

Natt was chatting with Cara.

"I'm worried about Harl," said Natt. "I didn't expect him to take this long."

"As for Janelle, I think I expected her to," responded Cara.

**Janelle — on roadblock (7 of 7 tokens)**

Janelle ran as fast as she could to Cara.

"Cara, I'm done!" said Janelle.

"I'm so proud of you!" said Cara. "We can finally rest. See ya later, Natt."

"See ya," replied Natt.

The token-door scene was skipped. The two were shown dashing awkwardly before jumping to the mat.

"Welcome to Star Cave!" said Jirachi before glittering.

"Thank you!" said Janelle.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Cara &amp; Janelle, you are team number five!" greeted Ryder.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 5th place = 9:25 PM**

"We made it!" said Cara.

"We're in the top six now!" said Janelle.

The two hi-tenned.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Harl — on roadblock**

Harl was shown completing the bar drinks sub-task on the left screen, while he was shown completing the DJ sub-task on the right screen.

-Star Cave Doom-Door Area-

**Harl — on roadblock (7 of 7 tokens)**

A lot of time passed, and Harl finally reunited himself with Natt.

"Come on!" said Natt.

The scene faded to the two stepping on the mat.

"Welcome to Star Cave!" said Jirachi before glittering.

"Thank you!" said Harl &amp; Natt.

"Where's Ryder?" asked Natt.

"Oh, he had to go to somewhere else," said the Jirachi. "He told me to inform you two that you are team number six!"

**Harl &amp; Natt — 6th place = 1:38 AM**

Harl collapsed to the ground upon hearing that they have made it past this leg. Natt was clapping unenergetically, before he positioned himself to sleep in the room as well, just above the pit stop mat.

-PMD2 Region-

Local time: 2:30 AM

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

Harv couldn't sleep as he watched the stars twinkle. Clairene was already asleep since a few hours ago.

Post-leg confessional:

"We had fun with this race," said Harv. "But we weren't prepared for the situations that could get us stuck."

"We're just kids, I can't blame Harvie because he doesn't know how to drive, or if he keeps going to the wrong directions," said Clairene.

"We had a blast, and we would want to do this again, if we could."

"I totally agree with my Harvie."

The two cuddled with each other.

_Back to the race..._

Ryder floated near the team. Harv woke Clairene up and helped her stand up with him before approaching Ryder. Clairene hugged Harv as Ryder spoke.

"Harv &amp; Clairene," started Ryder. "Unfortunately, all the other teams have already checked in."

Harv nodded while Clairene used her hanky to wipe as much tears as she can.

"The roadblock took most teams three hours to complete, and you were unable... to even get there," continued Ryder.

Harv &amp; Clairene continued what they were doing.

"Unfortunately, that means your journey ends here, and so I am sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder.

**Harv &amp; Clairene — ELIMINATED**

"We did what we could," said Harv. "We tried to U-turn, catch up, leave as quick as we can, but this is just not our leg."

Clairene nodded while still dripping more tears.

"We'll see you two..." said Ryder. "At the finish line."

The two nodded, then they were shown leaving, even if they weren't exactly leaving yet.

…

_Next week on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams experience freezing temperatures._

"I should've brought my favorite jacket with me."

"It's... COLD!"

"Haha! I am the ice princess now."

_It is where they can take an icy slide..._

"Weeeee!"

"Balance... balance..."

"Whopt!"

_A penguin adventure..._

"Here pengie pengie."

"Gotcha!"

"It sure is dark here."

_And... a cheesy way down._

"Oh my cheeseballs!"

"Holy cheese!"

"It's out of control!"

_The intersection gives some teams tough decisions._

"We are NOT going with you."

"I hope you screw up!"

"We shouldn't have paired up with them."

_But that is also where the fight gets cold._

"PLEASE COOPERATE WITH ME!"

"SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH!"

"Oh boy, this will be phenomenal."

* * *

This episode: 04/18/2015

I actually finished this since February, but I was either unable to edit this, or I forgot to. I was also planning to release the episodes weekly, but I haven't finished Leg 10 yet. It's almost the end of the school year, so I hope I can update more often. I'll most likely be able to finish this within the year, so don't worry.

I hope this leg was enjoyable. Stay tune for more! :)


	47. That's a Nasty Way to Hire Penguins 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Seven teams raced from the Mario Kart World to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon World._

"Let's make this another great leg!" said Janelle.

"Home sweet home," said Carol.

_Nick &amp; Lester gained a lucky lead with a lucky flight._

"Those can not be extras," said Nick as he saw seven cars parked.

Lester said, "Whoa! We're first!"

_While Harl &amp; Natt gained a steady lead with the tasks._

Natt quickly and logically placed the last three puzzle pieces then said, "Done!"

"Cheers!" said Natt as he and Harl toasted then ate one apple each.

_Some teams encountered problems._

"This is not Fast and the Furious, this is The Amazing Race!" said Carol.

"You were so focused in fighting that you forgot to get us a map," said Kelly while driving aimlessly.

"I don't know where we are right now," said Clairene.

_While others had fun playing and completing tasks._

"Princess Mew and Princess Jirachi wants to help everyone," said Lea.

Lilly read the event tile below her, "Before your next turn, play some Candy Crush."

Giselle was shown spilling and mixing the liquid on the bar.

"I'm like a pet hamster!" said Harl as he rolled.

"Cchwoowabby Bwoowanni," said Janelle with her mouth full of marshmallows.

_At the airport, Carol and Lilly had a brawl._

Lilly tackled Carol &amp; Giselle to the side while running.

"What is this?" said Giselle. "A sass off!?"

_While Harl &amp; Natt lost their lead in the roadblock._

"Awww..." said Harl after rolling the last ball into the gutter again.

"I didn't expect him to take this long," said Natt.

"I need a break," said Harl after shattering many glasses.

_But in the end, it was the young dating couple who were not able to find the roadblock location._

Harv said, "Don't worry babe, we tried."

"Unfortunately, that means your journey ends here," ended Ryder.

_Six teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

"Oh oh oh, MEEEEE!" shouted Harl.

…

_This is the PMD2 Region, home to many Pokémons and places. This region's prehistoric records may be lost, but its culture has been revived by those who have known it. Generations, centuries, events have passed, which makes this the PMD2 Region we know now. This... is Star Cave, the ninth pit stop... in a race around worlds!_

The six teams were shown checking in at the previous pit stop.

_Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will Harl &amp; Natt's time gap with the other teams let them suffer this leg? Will Carol &amp; Giselle continue winning some more legs in order to create a consistency? And are the teams ready to face more twists with the addition of the upcoming cold weather? Carol &amp; Giselle who arrived first at 8:21 PM, will depart... at 8:21 AM._

-Star Cave Entrance-

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: 1st to depart — 8:21 AM**

"We gotta love this lead!" said Carol before ripping open the envelope.

Giselle was shown chewing an apple she brought with her from yesterday's detour.

Carol read, "Make your way by teleportation gem to Cool Cool Mountain."

_"Teams must now teleport themselves to Cool Cool Mountain. Once there, they must make their way on foot to the slide cabin, which is where they'll find their next clue."_

"You have a hundred coins for this leg of the race," read Carol. "Let's go and lead the pack."

"Aye aye!" agreed Giselle.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Getting a first is new to us," said Carol. "We hope to be consistent like the other two alpha males and other two alpha females."

"I did the roadblock, and I did the driving," said Giselle.

"Yeah you win, but you still gave us a flat, and a quicksand fiasco."

"Whatever, at least we got first!"

"Yeah! Good thing you made up for it."

_Back to the race..._

Carol read, "To get the teleportation gem, look for it inside the cave."

"Oh great!" complained Giselle. "We just went out from there."

**Nick &amp; Lester: 2nd to depart — 8:48 AM**

Lester ripped open the envelope and read the clue, "Make your way by teleportation gem to Cool Cool Mountain."

"Nice!" said Nick. "Can't wait for more coolness."

Pre-leg confessional:

"Comparing our performance last leg from our usual performances, we did best yesterday," said Nick.

Lester said, "I was surprised we were second to finish the roadblock."

_Back to the race..._

**Lea &amp; Glace: 3rd to depart — 8:51 AM**

Glace read, "You have one hundred coins for this leg of the race."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: 4th to depart — 8:52 AM**

"To get the teleportation gem, look for it inside the cave," ended Lilly.

-Star Cave Bar-

**Carol** **&amp;** **Giselle: Comrades**

Giselle pointed at the bar where the cocktail glasses were. There were six glasses, and each of them contained a gem.

Carol read and said, "The bar opens at twelve noon. Shoot!"

"Our lead!" said Giselle in a weird but disappointed tone.

-Star Cave Entrance-

**Cara** **&amp;** **Janelle: 5th to depart — 9:25 AM**

Cara &amp; Janelle were shown exiting the cave and ripping off the clue on the spot.

"We were almost late," said Cara.

The reading part was skipped. The two were shown going back in the cave.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We didn't do as good as how we did during the Mario Kart leg or during the Wylds leg," said Janelle. "But we're glad we're not last."

"If we will bunch up," said Cara. "We have a chance to pull ourselves up together."

_Back to the race..._

-Star Cave Bar-

Local Time: 12 NN

The five teams ran as fast as they could to get to the cocktail glasses first. Carol &amp; Giselle both held the gem first before saying...

"Cool Cool Mountain!" both of them said.

As Carol &amp; Giselle disappeared, Lilly &amp; Kelly, Nick &amp; Lester, Cara &amp; Janelle, and Lea &amp; Glace followed the first team's actions.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

Local Time: 7:00 AM

The sky is white from all the snowing. The mountain is snowy for the whole year. Cool Cool Mountain is inhabited by a lot of different species in different sides of the mountain. The mountain is high to the point that the base can not be seen from the top part. A yellow turtle with a green shell called a Koopa Troopa is shown playing the Cool Cool Mountain song with his accordion. He was on the summit doing so while Carol &amp; Giselle appeared out of nowhere.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The duo saw the sign on the house's chimney, which is the teams' entrance for the first task.

"Eight AM to eight PM," read Carol.

On that sign were six yellow post-its. Each one had a different number from one to six. Giselle pulled off the one.

"They'll be here soon," said Carol.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The four teams arrived there almost simultaneously. They were only several milliseconds apart.

"The numbers on the board!" whispered Lester to Nick.

"I got this," said Glace softly before she ran off.

"Oh dear," said Lilly worriedly as she ran as fast as she could to snatch a number from the board.

"Screw this," said Cara.

"I can't run," said Janelle.

Lilly got two, Lea got three, Nick got four, and Cara got five.

"Oh yeah!" said Janelle. "We're not six."

"Haha! Nice one," said Cara to Janelle.

"So we wait for... one hour," said Lilly. "No, less than that."

While they all waited, they chatted, argued, and gossiped with each other. Some decided to not include themselves in any of the three topics.

Local Time: 8:00 AM

The cabin's chimney has been opened. A penguin with mostly blue fur and white fur on its center, called a Tux, came out from the chimney. It handed each team a clue.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 1st**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 5th**

Cara was shown opening the clue. Out came a pink pamphlet, which had three curved arrows on its cover, forming a roundish shape.

Lester read, "Roundabout."

Glace opened it and read the details, "Roundabout, compete and win against another team to receive your next clue."

_"This... is the first roundabout in The Amazing Race Pokémon. In a roundabout, two teams must compete against each other in a challenge. The team that wins this challenge wins the roundabout and will receive the next clue, while the losing team must wait for another team. If the team in last place loses, they must wait for fifteen minutes and challenge the assigned challenger to them. In this roundabout, two teams must slide down the cold and dark ice slide inside this cabin. The first team to reach the finish line will win the roundabout, while the losing team will have to try again with a different opponent."_

"That's us," said Lilly. "And..."

Lilly glared at a team near them.

"Oh," reacted Carol.

"We can't lose this!" said Lilly.

"Let's see who deserves to go first this leg," said Carol while glaring at their opponent.

-Ice Slide Cabin-

The place is pretty dark. The bluish ice slide glowed through the room, but the bottom part is an extremely dark pit; however, a net is placed there in order to catch those who fall off the sliding course. Some parts, like the start and finish line of the slide, are made of wood. A secret passage also exists in the cabin's ice slide.

**Carol &amp; Giselle + Lilly &amp; Kelly; Fighting for 1st**

The Tux in charge of the task (Race Tux) said, "As I blow my whistle, you may slide your way down. If you fall, a Lakitu will fish you up to the starting line. Now, is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" said the four.

"Alright," said the Race Tux. "On your marks, get set,... go!"

Race Tux blew the whistle, and the four racers simultaneously jumped to the icy slide.

"Whopt!" said Kelly as she slipped all the way down to the pit.

The yellow turtlish-looking creature with a round green shell on its back floating on a cloud, called a Lakitu, went down to fish Kelly out.

"Darn it, Kel!" said Lilly.

Carol &amp; Giselle were able to maintain their balance, while Lilly slipped off the slide as well. In the end, Carol &amp; Giselle won the slide race.

"Yes!" said Giselle.

"Yes!" repeated Carol.

The two took the clue and ripped open its envelope.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 1st**

Carol read, "Look for one of six Baby Tuxies around Cool Cool Mountain and bring him or her to Mama Tux in order to receive your next clue."

"Hah!" said Giselle.

The two left the cabin. Meanwhile on the chimney entrance, Lea &amp; Glace went down.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly + Lea &amp; Glace; Fighting for 2nd**

"Haha!" said Glace. "I am the ice princess now."

"Oh great," said Lilly.

"Let's just practice," Kelly said positively with an implication.

As Race Tux whistled the signal, the four went down the slide.

Lilly &amp; Kelly were holding hands with each other. Glace was enjoying the slide, while Lea seemed nervous, very nervous.

"Balance... balance..." Lea said to herself.

"We win together or we lose together," said Lilly. "There's nothing in between those two."

Kelly nodded, and Glace overtook them on the side. Meanwhile, Lea lost her balance and tumbled to the dark pits of the cabin.

"YAAAHHHHH!" said Lea as she fell off the slide.

Glace got to the finish line first, but Lilly &amp; Kelly made it there together ten seconds, more or less, after Glace; therefore, the clue was awarded to Lilly &amp; Kelly.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"Thank goodness!" said Lilly.

The two exited the cabin, as Nick &amp; Lester entered through the chimney entrance.

**Lea &amp; Glace + Nick &amp; Lester; Fighting for 3rd**

As the four were signaled to start, Glace happily zoomed down.

"Weeeee!" said Glace happily.

Nick and Lea were holding paws, while Lester clumsily slipped but hung on to the slide's edge.

"Oh boy," said Lester before letting go of the icy edge.

In the end, Glace got there first, followed by Nick and Lea; therefore, Lea &amp; Glace won the clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"See ya Nick!" said Lea.

"Bye for now, Lea!" said Nick.

Glace pulled her sister away and out of the cabin. Lester arrived shortly after.

Lester told Nick, "The good news is who our next opponents will be."

Nick reacted with a smile.

**Nick &amp; Lester + Cara &amp; Janelle; Fighting for 4th**

Cara &amp; Janelle sounded very excited about the ice slide roundabout task.

Janelle said to the camera with confidence, "We've done this before in Mount Wario."

"If we win or lose, it won't matter," said Cara. "We'll be able to catch up to Harl &amp; Natt."

As the Race Tux whistled the signal, Janelle flopped her belly forward and slid ahead, Nick slipped and slid into a sitting position, Cara held both her arms up as if she was flying to maintain her balance, and Lester slipped to a sitting position too, but Lester spun around and fell off the slide.

Lester reacted, "Argh!"

Meanwhile, Janelle was having and not having fun at the same time with her sliding position.

"My belly is numb!" said Janelle with a weird face expression. She continued without making sense by saying, "It's like some sort of alcoholic vaccine has digested my stomach!"

Nick was able to control his sliding speed with his sitting position.

"Woohoo!" said Nick before overtaking Janelle.

Meanwhile, Cara waved her arms up and down.

"I feel nervous while imagining that I'm a flying type playing tag," said Cara emotionlessly.

Lester tried catching up. He was able to skate properly. He overtook Cara, but then bumped into a wall. He lost his balance but didn't fall off the slide. Cara caught up during that time. In the end, Janelle made it to the end first, followed by Nick.

"I see Cara!" said Janelle excitedly.

"Lester's coming too," said Nick.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Yes!" said Janelle. "You made it in the nick of time."

"Hey!" said Nick, sounding offended. "What kind of pun is that!?"

Lester made it too, but Cara &amp; Janelle already have the clue on their hands.

"Ugh!" said Lester in disappointment.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"Where do we find one cutie?" said Janelle.

"In the places they would most likely be," answered Cara.

The two left the cabin. Nick &amp; Lester went back to the top part of the cabin.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"We screwed up," said Nick.

"Sorry," said Lester softly. "I hope the last team comes soon."

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two were at the end of the swaying wooden bridge when they saw a little Tuxie crossing the bridge while wobbling around. Since Carol &amp; Giselle had experience from their work, they ran to the Tuxie without fear. Giselle was able to grab the Tuxie, and both racers plus the Tuxie were able to reach the other end of the bridge, before some big chunks of wood from the bridge fell off.

"Gotcha!" said Carol. "That was close."

"We got our baby," said Giselle. "What do we do now?"

The two looked at the bridge only to realize that they broke off the pieces that they need to cross the bridge again. They were stuck in a land that is sticking to the mountain wall.

"We're stuck," said Carol.

"And this is your fault!" said Giselle.

"What!?"

"Yeah!"

"How!?"

"You ran for the pathetic penguin, and now we're stuck in this island!"

"How dare you!? You ran off with me, and it was your idea! You told me to get the penguin."

"No, I told you that there's a penguin crossing the bridge. I didn't tell you to get it."

"But this is for our task! You want the baby to die or what!?"

"Well, I believe Lakitu will fish him up."

"You moron, no! Still, you pointed out the penguin crossing the bridge, so it's still your idea."

"It was not!"

"Whatever! Get us outta here."

"Why me!? It was YOUR fault!"

"No it wasn't, it was YOUR fault."

"No! Your fault."

"No! Our fault. Let's both get out of here, with the penguin."

"Hmph!"

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

As they saw a Tuxie walking to a nearby cable bar entrance, they got her.

"Here pengie pengie," said Lea.

"Let's get you to your mama," said Glace.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were going up the mountain in order to find a Tuxie.

"We're gonna try looking for those baby penguins on the top of the mountain," said Cara to the camera.

"We'll also get to see the top of the world at the same time," said Janelle to the camera while looking excited.

The two entered the cable car, and it was shown going up to the top of the mountain.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were unintentionally making their way up the mountain. They were wandering around in order to find a Baby Tuxie.

"Where the heck do we find a Tuxie?" said Lilly.

"I don't know, but once we see it we'll know," said Kelly.

"This place is cold to the bones."

"I know! I should've brought my favorite jacket with me."

"Brrr... I have my sweater at least."

"My sweater ain't thick enough."

"And so is mine actually."

"Oh my gosh. Brrr..."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two comrades carefully crossed the broken bridge, stepping on the unstable rope when necessary. The Baby Tuxie was on Carol's back because she doesn't trust Giselle.

"What happens if the penguin falls?" said Giselle in an annoying tone.

"Shut up!" said Carol. "You got us into this."

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Whatever!"

"Whatever too!"

"Stop copying me!"

"WHATEVER!"

"SHUT UP!"

-Ice Slide Cabin-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two sat on the waiting lounge, waiting for the last team to arrive.

"I wonder when the next team would come," said Nick.

"Do you think it's Harl &amp; Natt, or do you think the kids somehow survived?" said Lester.

"Whoever it may be, they better come soon, or else we'll be way behind next leg especially if we're not gonna bunch up with all the girl-girl teams."

"I know! I can't believe those pinkies did better than me. Those girls showed their true strength."

"Nah, it was all about luck, luck on ice."

-Star Cave Entrance-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Last to depart — 1:38 PM**

Harl &amp; Natt were looking prepared. Natt looked at his watch and ripped open the envelope. He took out the clue and read the details.

Natt read, "Make your way by teleportation gem to Cool Cool Mountain."

Harl read, "You have one hundred coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's get going," ended Natt.

The two entered Star Cave.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We feel lucky the kiddies never arrived at the previous pit stop," said Natt.

"We would've been gone if that happened," said Harl.

"Meanwhile, the remaining girls are all going strong."

"We're the other remaining all-guy team besides the musicians."

"All those girls are strong!"

"Yeah."

-Cool Cool Mountain-

The screen split into four sections. Each part shows a female team working on the active route info on finding the Baby Tuxie.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The twins found Mama Tux. They gave her the Baby Tuxie, and she gave them their clue in return.

"Success!" said Glace.

The two twins hi-fived. Glace ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Detour," read Glace. "Shaved or waxed?"

"Cool Cool Mountain is not just a hiking destination for the adventurous. It is also a place where traditional shaved ice treats originated, and a place where locally-made waxed cheese is being exported. In this detour, teams have to choose between making shaved ice treats... or delivering local waxed cheese."

Ryder took a bite of the shaved ice treat. Meanwhile, a ball of waxed cheese rolled down from the mountain side, near the place he was floating on.

"Their choice: shaved or waxed. In shaved, teams must proceed to Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café. Once there, they must make five different types of shaved ice treats. Once they have successfully made the five different treats, the manager will give them their next clue. In waxed, teams must proceed to the local Cheese House. Once there, they must look for three different kinds of cheese and deliver them to Mr. Snowman, Mama Tux, and Race Tux. For each delivery, they will be given a slip of paper. Once they have collected all three slips of paper, they can trade those for their next clue."

"Delivering is more of a hassle," said Glace.

"I know," Lea said. "You just want to touch..."

"ICE! Yes!"

"Let's do shave then. It actually does sound easier than delivering cheese if you think of it."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

The two finished crossing the bridge, yet they continued arguing.

"Glad that was over," said Carol.

Giselle said, "Where did the penguin go?"

"It's on MY BACK!"

"Why are you shouting!? Oh my gosh!"

"Will you shut UP!?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't shut up on things like these."

Post-leg confessional:

**Carol**

"She should be glad that I'm not Romana, because I probably would've strangled her by then," said Carol.

_Back to the race..._

"You know what," said Carol. "I will just stop talking to you, okay? I didn't apply for the race with you just to argue."

"We don't JUST argue, we also race too you know," replied Giselle.

Carol facepalmed from that reply.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two arrived at Mr. Snowman's place. They saw a Baby Tuxie there.

"Oh they are so cute!" said Lilly.

Kelly agreed, "Look at those cheeks!"

Kelly pinched the Baby Tuxie's cheeks before she carried him back to the mountain trail going to Mama Tux.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

They got off the cable car, and they saw a Tuxie once there.

"I wanna take her home," said Janelle as she held the Tuxie with both hands.

"Awww... she's the cutest thing around this place," added Janelle.

They rode the cable car down with their Baby Tuxie.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

They handed the Tuxie to Mama Tux. They received their next clue in exchange.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 2nd**

"Detour," read Carol. "Shaved or waxed."

"Ewww... neither!" said Giselle.

"What the heck! Ice or cheese?"

"Cheese!"

"I don't trust you, because you'll just eat the cheese."

"Then what, ice?"

"You will eat shaved ice too."

"What is wrong with me eating?"

"Fine, let's do cheese!"

"Yes!"


	48. That's a Nasty Way to Hire Penguins 2

-Ice Slide Cabin-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two watched the snow fall outside the cabin.

"I have a feeling we'll be an hour behind everybody," said Nick.

"I'm so sorry," said Lester.

"I know, it's not your fault," Nick said.

A few minutes later, Harl &amp; Natt arrived.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"Oh my gosh!" said Harl. "A team!"

"We're still in the game!" said Natt. "But why are they just there?"

"We're ready!" said Nick as he stood up.

"Go read your next clue," Lester said to them.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in Last**

"Roundabout, compete and win against another team to receive your next clue," read Natt. "Now that explains it."

**Nick &amp; Lester +** **Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Fighting for Last**

"We have to win this," Nick told Lester.

Lester nodded in response.

"I'm ready for another leg!" said Harl.

Natt said, "This has gotta be slippy."

The Race Tux said, "On your marks, get set, ... go!"

Nick took Lester's arm as the former slid downwards like a pro. Harl slipped off the slide on his first step to the ice. Natt facepalmed, but also slipped and followed Harl all the way to the dark pit.

"We're gonna get this!" said Nick, while still holding Lester's arm.

In the end, since the musicians did not slip off this time, they won the sliding race and received their next clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in** **5th**

"We're finally out of here!" said Lester.

"Yes!" said Nick.

The two left the cabin.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"Oh great," said Natt sarcastically.

_"Since Harl &amp; Natt is the only team who has not finished the task, they will receive a fifteen-minute penalty before challenging Race Tux, who they must beat in order for them to receive their next clue."_

"It's a lot harder like this," said Harl after finding out who their next opponent will be.

"We're doomed," said Natt pessimistically.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Lester was shown reading the clue, while Nick was also reading another clue.

Lester said, "It says here that the last team to complete this task will face Race Tux."

"That's got to be harder," said Nick.

"And they also have a fifteen-minute penalty," continued Lester. "Which gives us a leeway on Harl &amp; Natt."

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

The place is very cold. It has fancy black walls, floors, and ceilings, but it also has fluorescent blue light on some parts of its surroundings. There are even crushed ice art decorations on some walls. Of course, it had a bar, as well as many tables and chairs. Lea &amp; Glace entered to see a bartending Ukiki, a little monkey with slightly puffy cheeks wearing an apron.

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved**

"I am so excited!" said Glace.

Lea said, "We're here for the shaved ice detour."

"All right!" said the Ukiki. "I will now demonstrate how to make shaved ice. Instructions for the specific orders are in the drawer."

Post-leg confessional:

"The process of making shaved ice is easy and fun at the same time!" Glace said energetically.

"The art behind that was fun too," said Lea. "It was just too cold."

_Back to the race..._

The Ukiki placed a circular yet colored ice block on the platform of a machine and said, "First, place the ice block here. Second, push down the lever here. Third, make sure the ice block spins while the lever is touching the ice block. Once all the color from the ice block is gone, you can throw it away and your shaved ice is complete!"

The Ukiki showed them the blue shaved ice collected on the bowl. He then poured bright blue syrup on the shaved ice.

"And that... is your Winterberry Snow," finished the Ukiki. "Please do the rainbow twirl, flower, banana plant, dragon mountain, and twisted tower. Let me know once you're done with at least one."

Both twins nodded.

"I got this!" said Glace.

"Do you have any experience in this?" asked Lea.

"Nope, but it looks so much fun!"

"Here are the instructions to the ones we need to do."

Glace started making shaved ice already, while Lea prepared the necessary colors to do the rainbow twirl.

Lea said, "It's not just about shaving ice, but it's also about sculpturing it."

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

They gave Mama Tux the Baby Tuxie and they received their next clue.

"Detour, shaved or waxed?" read Cara.

"I don't wanna touch more ice," said Janelle. "It's already too cold."

"Waxed it is then," Cara concluded.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

Some minutes after, they did the same to get the clue.

"Let's do ice shaving, so we can learn this skill and utilize it at Madam Melia's mansion," suggested Lilly.

Kelly agreed, "Great idea!"

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved** **(1 of 5)**

They already finished their first dish and were about to finish the second one too. Glace was using two sticks on the shaved ice treat to make the flowery shape and Lea was placing mangoes on the side of the dish.

"That looks pretty tough," said Lea.

"Nah, I'm done," said Glace. "For the flavoring now."

-Ice Slide Cabin-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl &amp; Natt were told to go ahead by the Race Tux. They did so, while the Race Tux was putting on his blindfold.

"We better win this," said Natt.

"YAAHHH!" said Harl as he agreed with Natt and fell off the course.

While the Lakitu was putting Harl back to the start, the Race Tux left the start line. When Harl was released, he tried his best to catch up to Race Tux. Meanwhile, Natt arrived at the finish line. Several seconds later, he saw the Race Tux, who then told Natt to try again after five minutes.

Natt said, "Oh great Harl, I wish we could practice."

-Cool Cool Cheese House-

The house looks like a hut from the outside, a fancy hut. The inside is all orange and yellow, with dark polka dots. There were lots of cheese stored in the house. The house looks like one big storage room, except there were three levels, the basement, the first floor, and the second floor. Ukikis were around the place, doing their job. One of them obviously looks like the manager.

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed**

"CHEEEESSSEE!" Giselle exclaimed.

As expected, she bit a big chunk of the closest waxed cheese.

"PHLEH!" said Giselle. "Next time, make your wax taste better!"

"Giselle, shut up!" said Carol. "We're gonna cause another fight!"

"I don't care! I eat what I eat!" argued Giselle.

"You're being too rude!" said Carol. "Everyone can see it!"

"Oh yeah!?" replied Giselle. "Then how about this!?"

Giselle crunched off a chunk of a different waxed cheese.

"What's the difference?" demanded Carol.

"I did NOT complain about the wax this time!" said Giselle.

"What the heck!?" said Carol. "A sorry to them would've worked."

"Sorrying is just stupid!" argued Giselle.

The Ukiki manager said, "Hold on, hold on. You two are here for the waxed detour correct?"

"Yes sir!" said Carol normally.

The manager gave them a scroll. Carol opened it and the instructions were there.

"So Mr. Snowman gets the orange-waxed cheese, Mama Tux gets the blue-waxed cheese, and Race Tux gets the green-waxed cheese," summarized Carol.

"I want the black-waxed cheese!" said Giselle. "But the wax better taste better than last time!"

"Shut up!" said Carol. "Just help me deliver them please?"

Giselle obeyed to Carol this time, because she already had her few bites on the cheese earlier.

-Ice Slide Cabin-

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl was shown getting ahead of Race Tux by an inch in half a second before they reached the finish line. Natt was already waiting at the finish line that time.

"Congratulations!" said the Race Tux as he handed them their clue.

"Finally!" said Natt.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"Let's hope Nick &amp; Lester got lost," said Natt.

"Yes sir!" said Harl. "Because we... can do it!"

The two left the area.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

They found a small dead end cave and a Baby Tuxie.

"Well that wasn't easy, especially since it's cold," said Nick.

"I need fire!" said Lester. "Even if I'm weak to it!"

They went out of the cave with the Baby Tuxie.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved (2 of 5)**

Lea was slicing bananas, while Glace was fixing the shape of the shaved ice. They were on their third treat by this point.

"So they call this the banana plant?" said Lea.

"Yes!" said the Ukiki. "It's the Ukikis' favorite flavor."

Glace shaped the shaved ice in a way that it looks like tree.

"There!" said Glace.

While Lea placed the banana slices around the dish, Glace added the mint leaves on the top part. Some moments later, the Ukiki approved their dish, so they moved on to the next treat, the dragon mountain.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed (0 of 3)**

Giselle carried two waxed cheese while Carol carried two, too. This is because Giselle was carrying the one she ate earlier, the one she bit off first.

"Delivering sounds easy if you know the directions," said Carol. "And if the place is small."

Giselle nibbled on the cheese she ate earlier.

"And also if these ain't heavy," said Carol. "I hope we bring these safely."

The two reached the start of the mountain slide. Carol tried to hold one while placing the other one on her back as she sat down in order to get ready with the slide. Giselle was busy eating one while unworryingly placing the other one near the edge.

"I must hold on," said Carol as she started sliding down.

Carol went faster and faster, but she made it out of the slide safely. Meanwhile, Giselle slipped one cheese off the cliff. It wasn't the cheese she was eating.

"Giselle!" said Carol. "The cheese!"

"It flew," replied Giselle.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"I am eating! Can't you see?"

"Is that more important!?"

"I don't wanna be malnourished."

"Every single time we're in the race, you have to EAT and EAT and EAT! This is what's wrong with you EATING!"

"..."

"What now!?"

"Let's get a new one later."

"Ugh! You're being such a burden to me this time! We didn't come to the race to just keep EATING!"

Carol arrived at Mr. Snowman's place and gave him the orange-waxed cheese. She received the slip in exchange.

"Let's go to Race Tux's place first," said Carol. "Thanks to YOU!"

Giselle had no reaction. She just nibbled on the cheese she was eating. She never even thought about taking off the wax from it.

-Cool Cool Cheese House-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed**

Cara rolled two cheese while Janelle rolled one out of the house.

"Where now?" said Janelle.

"They said Mr. Snowman's place is the closest," replied Cara.

"Okay," said Janelle.

The camera then showed the cheese Giselle bit off earlier. It was left untouched.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved (3 of 5)**

Glace collected more shaved ice from the machine and transferred it to the huge plate. Lea just finished preparing more ice blocks for her twin to prepare.

"There comes another team," said Lea.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved**

"This is cold!" said Lilly as she entered the place.

Post-leg confessional:

"I underestimated the twins earlier in the race," said Lilly. "But they proved themselves to be very strong especially when the musicians are not with them."

"We could've won a couple more legs if they were with those band dudes all the time," added Kelly.

_Back to the race..._

The Ukiki bartender told them to watch Glace as she's making more shaved ice.

"It's actually easy," said Kelly.

The Ukiki said, "Now, please do the rainbow twirl, flower, banana plant, dragon mountain, and twisted tower. Let me know once you're done with at least one."

The two nodded, while Glace poured more shaved ice from the bowl to their huge plate.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick &amp; Lester presented the Baby Tuxie to Mama Tux, who gave them their next clue.

"Enough exploring in this cold hell," said Nick.

Lester nodded in agreement.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th**

"I don't wanna go around this place delivering cheese," said Nick.

"Me too!" said Lester.

"Let's make shaved ice then," said Nick.

Lester said, "It's better to stay at one place doing just that."

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (0 of 3)**

The two found the place where the slide starts.

"Okay, I'm gonna slide backwards, while you slide forward," said Janelle. "Let's hold hands and protect the cheese."

"Alright," said Cara.

And so, they stack the three cheese. They embraced them by following Janelle's idea: Janelle will slide backward while Cara will slide forward as they both hold hands with each other.

"Ready," said Janelle as she and Cara slowly move themselves and the cheese to the slide.

"Get set," said Cara.

"GO!" said both of them as they went down the slide.

During the slide ride, the fall was too intense.

"My butt is numb!" said Cara.

"My hands are!" said Janelle.

"Oh no!" said Cara.

As Janelle released Cara's hand, the former tumbled down the slide.

"The cheese!" said Cara and Janelle in unison.

So while Cara was sliding uncontrollably, the three cheese that were stacked together didn't balance well on the slide. The blue-waxed cheese fell to Janelle, which rolled her backwards faster. The green-waxed cheese was sliding smoothly through the course because it was the cheese stacked at the bottom. Unfortunately for the orange-waxed cheese, it jumped off the slide.

"Oh my cheeseballs! No!" said Cara.

By the time both of them got to the end of the slide, they only had two cheese with them.

"Are you okay?" asked Cara.

"My back hurts from all the wumble tumble," replied Janelle, lying on the cold ground.

"We need to see a doctor... or a nurse... or a medic," said Cara.

Some scenes were skipped as a doctor came to check Janelle's back.

"I'm glad she'll be fine," said Cara to the doctor.

"That just made me stupid, and I'm on national television," commented Janelle.

When the doctor left, Cara &amp; Janelle talked about how to get the orange-waxed cheese back.

"Let's just go back and get it later," said Cara.

The two skipped Mr. Snowman, and went to the long and shaking bridge instead to continue with the other two deliveries.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved (4 of 5)**

While Lea was fixing the toweresque structure, Glace was busy making the twisted thingy with sticky ice.

"Now this is the challenge," said Glace.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (2 of 5)**

After the Ukiki had approved their flower ice treat, they prepared the ingredients for the banana tree flavor.

"One whole bunch of bananas huh?" said Kelly as she read the list of ingredients.

"Monkeys love bananas," said Lilly. "It's quite obvious why he would tell us to make this flavor."

"Oh," Kelly realized.

As Kelly glanced at the Ukiki, he winked at her after eavesdropping.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed (2 of 3)**

The two left Ice Slide Cabin after delivering the cheese to Race Tux.

"Now... we have to go back and get the cheese you wasted heartlessly!" said Carol.

Giselle finally finished her cheese with her last nibble.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Finally! Come to Papa!" said Harl as he saw the Baby Tuxie on the bridge.

"Now let's get you to your mama," said Natt. "She's extremely worried."

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved (4 of 5)**

The twins were putting the finishing touches to the twisted tower. Lea was adding the fruits before Glace could place the twisted mini ice slide. From the top part, Lea poured syrup while Glace poured milk. The Ukiki watched them do it.

"Bravo! Bravo!" said the Ukiki. "Excellent work!"

**Lea &amp; Glace – on shaved (5 of 5)**

The Ukiki brought out the clue and gave it to the twins.

"All right!" said both twins in unison.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (2 of 5)**

"This banana is hard," said Kelly.

"Kelly, all you have to do is slice the bananas," said Lilly.

"But it's annoying," replied Kelly.

"Just do your work so we can catch up to them later," said Lilly.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Mr. Snowman's Home where you'll find your next clue," Glace read.

"See ya later!" said Lea to the housemaids.

"Bye!" said Kelly.

"Alright," said Lilly.

As the twins left, Lilly &amp; Kelly continued their parts.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (1 of 3)**

The two were able to deliver the waxed cheese to Mama Tux. They also received the slip that they needed.

"To the cabin!" said Cara.

"Aye aye!" replied Janelle.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (2 of 5)**

After the musicians were told on the required flavors, Lilly &amp; Kelly were almost done with their third one.

Lilly said, "Lea &amp; Glace just left five minutes ago."

"Awww..." reacted Nick.

"Yes for no distractions!" said Lester.

"We can follow their examples right there," pointed Kelly to the twins' works.

"Amazing!" said Nick.

Lester added, "I think we chose the right detour."

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed (2 of 3)**

The two came out of the Cheese House. Carol was carrying the blue-waxed cheese with her.

"I won't trust you with this cheese this time," Carol said.

Giselle never reacted on that and just walked with Carol.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two wandered around in search for Mama Tux.

"We're done for!" said Natt. "We haven't seen anyone else aside from Nick &amp; Lester, and we're still lost."

"Calm down, what if someone lost a passport, or got lost too, or incurred a big penalty?" hoped Harl.

Natt said, "We'll see, but we'll need a miracle for this."

"Stop it!" said Harl. "We survived Great Cave Offensive for a reason."

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved (1 of 5)**

"That's good!" said the Ukiki as Nick &amp; Lester finished their first flavor.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (3 of 5)**

Lilly &amp; Kelly were working on their fourth dish now, the dragon mountain.

"That's a lot!" said Kelly after seeing Lilly transfer more shaved ice from the bowl to the plate.

Lilly said, "Is that enough for a mountain?"

"Uh... no," replied Kelly.

Lilly replied, "Then we make more shaved ice."

Lilly prepared more ice blocks for shaving.

-Ice Slide Cabin-

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (1 of 3)**

The two just arrived at the cabin. They gave Race Tux the cheese and they got the slip they needed.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (2 of 3)**

"We just need Mr. Snowman's cheese," said Cara. "I'll carry it."

"Thanks!" said Janelle. "I need a massage on the next pit stop."

"You'll be fine," said Cara optimistically.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed (2 of 3)**

Carol held the cheese and glared at Giselle.

"You better fix yourself!" said Carol.

Carol went down the slide, followed by Giselle.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two saw Mr. Snowman and greeted him.

Mr. Snowman said, "Your next clue is behind me."

The twins nodded to see a cluebox, with a yellow diamond-shaped board attached on top of it. There was a cross shape on the board, indicating that the next clue is an intersection.

"Oh my glass!" said Glace. "We need to wait for someone."

"So much for our lead," Lea said.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (2 of 3)**

Cara rolled the orange-waxed cheese out of the Cheese House.

"Let's get this done!" said Cara determinedly.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved (1 of 5)**

The two were still working on the flower ice treat.

"It's... COLD!" said Lester as he touched more ice blocks.

"The other detour is probably colder," said Nick, shivering.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (3 of 5)**

Kelly was slicing some dragon fruits while Lilly was looking for the jellies, red beans, and syrup.

"This dragon mountain order is very extravagant!" commented Lilly.

"I know right?" agreed Kelly.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed (3 of 3)**

After delivering the last cheese to Mama Tux, the two argued more.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd help me in the tasks later," said Carol.

Giselle replied, "And if I don't?"

"Please just... PLEASE help!"

"I'm gonna be honest with you by telling you I wanna slack off later."

"Will you please shut up!?"

"You talked to me first! It's not my fault this time!"

"You better help me later, or else..."

"Or else what?"

Carol tackled Giselle, and the fight scene started, but it needed to be cut out.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (3 of 3)**

The two delivered the last cheese to Mr. Snowman. They saw the twins during this time.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Hi girls!" greeted Glace.

"Is that the other detour?" asked Lea.

"Yup," answered Cara.

Janelle asked, "What are you doing?"

"There's an intersection, and we need to wait for someone," replied Lea.

"Come back quickly and maybe we could team up!" Glace said excitedly.

"Alright!" replied Janelle excitedly.

Cara &amp; Janelle were leaving the place as they were heading back to the Cheese House.

"This is our last cheese, and I think pairing with them will be a great idea," said Cara.

"So we must hurry," concluded Janelle in an excited tone.

Meanwhile back with Lea &amp; Glace, they seemed to have second thoughts.

"I understand that those two beat us to the fast forward the other night," said Glace. "But you'll never know if we can beat them this time."

"But I don't wanna work with them," replied Lea.

"Come on, we can't wait for Nick &amp; Lester if they are way behind us."

"But..."

"But it is best to just team up with whoever that will come here next."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

The two gave Baby Tuxie to Mama Tux and received their next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"Cheese!" said Harl.

"I don't care anymore if this is the easier detour or not," said Natt. "Let's just do cheese."

"Yay!" said Harl.


	49. That's a Nasty Way to Hire Penguins 3

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved (2 of 5)**

The two were working on the banana flavored ice treat. They were slicing the bananas.

"It's like they never run out of bananas here," said Nick. "Slicing them are already annoying."

"I know," said Lester. "I feel more annoyed than you."

Meanwhile, Lilly &amp; Kelly were challenged with the last flavor.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (4 of 5)**

Lilly &amp; Kelly were working on their fourth dish, the dragon mountain.

"Oh my gosh," said Lilly. "This is quite hard."

"Should I be glad I'm not doing the twisting slide?" said Kelly before shaving more ice.

"Yes Kel," replied Lilly.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on waxed (3 of 3)**

The two stopped fighting and are on their way back to the Cheese House.

"Gosh! I wanna know what place we are in right now," said Carol.

"We should be all right," Giselle said.

"Don't even say that when you caused all this!" Carol said angrily.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on waxed (3 of 3)**

The two were seen entering the Cheese House, where they traded the three slips for their next clue.

-Cool Cool Cheese House-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Mr. Snowman's Home where you'll find your next clue," Cara read.

"We know where that is now," Janelle said.

Less than a minute after, another team came.

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd**

"Cara &amp; Janelle are ahead of us," said Carol. "That's what we should take note."

Giselle replied, "But I thought they were the fifth ones to start the roundabout?"

Carol realized the same thing, and tried to hurry up.

Carol said, "Good thing one more team is behind them."

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (4 of 5)**

As Lilly made the icy twisted slide, Kelly looked for the necessary fruits for the treat.

"Gosh this does not end," said Lilly as she scraped a certain part of the still-unattached part of the slide.

"I'll help if I have extra time for my part," replied Kelly to Lilly's complain.

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved (2 of 5)**

Lester poured some banana syrup on top of the shaved ice treat. Nick added a cherry on top afterwards.

"Bravo!" said the Ukiki. "Next one."

Nick &amp; Lester prepared for the necessary materials for their next treat, the dragon mountain.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on shaved (4 of 5)**

After several minutes, Kelly decided to help Lilly with the mini ice slide.

"Gosh this is five times harder than it looks," reacted Kelly.

"Told you," replied Lilly.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This wait is really taking too much time," said Glace.

"I know," Lea said. "We had such a great lead until this thing popped out."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"We're almost there," said Carol.

"Why haven't we seen those pink fat losers?" Giselle asked bluntly.

"We are either going the right way, or the wrong way," concluded Carol.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"I can feel it!" said Cara.

"The intersection?" asked Janelle.

"Yeah."

"I can only feel the cold weather, sadly."

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm freezing as well."

"Brrrrr..."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The screen was split into two and in each screen showed a team sliding down the slide before entering Mr. Snowman's home.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I'm glad you made it!" Glace said excitedly as the team appeared.

"Well I'm surprised no one else has arrived!" exclaimed Cara.

"Now we're a whole team. Yay!" said Janelle.

Lea just remained silent as Glace read the clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace + Cara &amp; Janelle**

"Intersection, build a snowman that is a dozen feet tall," read Glace.

_"Teams must now join forces with another team in order to build a gigantic twelve feet tall snowman. Once Mr. Snowman is satisfied with the conjoint teams' work, they will receive their next clue."_

"Let's do this!" Cara said excitedly.

"Yeah!" commented Janelle.

As the two teams started making big snowballs, the other team came.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Oh crap!" said Carol. "It's an intersection."

"***t," cursed Giselle.

"Now we have to wait. Ugh!"

"This is your fault now. You led us to the longer way."

"If you know that it's the long way, then why didn't you lead us to the shorter way?"

"Who knew it'd be an intersection? Hahaha!"

"That's not even funny!"

**Lea &amp; Glace + Cara &amp; Janelle**

"Sis," called Lea softly. "We shouldn't have paired up with them. We could've been with Carol &amp; Giselle."

"We didn't know they were coming," said Glace softly.

Lea remained silent, and the intersected team continued making large snowballs.

"Snowballs on the mountain go round and round, round and round, round and round," sang Janelle randomly.

"Uh what!?" Cara reacted.

"Oh," said Janelle. "Please ignore me."

Cara rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Janelle's horrible singing.

**Harl &amp; Natt – on waxed**

The two were about to slide down the mountainside.

"Orange-waxed cheese to Mr. Snowman," reminded Natt.

Post-leg confessional:

"Our strategy was to deliver Mr. Snowman's cheese first," said Harl.

"Then we come back for a second time for Mama Tux's cheese and Race Tux's cheese," said Natt. "We did this so that we can look after the big and heavy cheese without losing them."

_Back to the race..._

As Harl made his first step on the slide, he almost tripped and lost the cheese.

"Holy cheese!" said Harl. "That was close."

"Harl, one does not stand up when sliding down," said Natt. "Since when did you learn to stand up while sliding?"

"Um... I love doing it because it's a challenge for me to balance."

"What!? Don't do it now. Good thing we didn't lose the cheese."

"Okay okay fine."

As Harl slipped to sit, he accidentally rolled the cheese off.

"Harl, the cheese!" panicked Natt. "It's out of control!"

"Relax Natt," said Harl. "It's rolling it's own way to Mr. Snowman."

Since Harl released the cheese by the end of the slide, the cheese did roll itself to Mr. Snowman.

"We still have to get the slip," said Natt.

"Oh right," replied Harl. "I forgot."

As the two approached Mr. Snowman, they witnessed two teams building a giant snowman.

**Lea &amp; Glace + Cara &amp; Janelle**

"Whoa there!" said Natt, surprised.

"Hello guys," said Glace.

"Hi!" Harl energetically replied.

"Hi guys!" Janelle replied with energy as well. "This must be the cheese detour."

"Yup," said Natt. "What task is this that you're doing?"

"It's an intersection," replied Cara. "You two should be very lucky later on."

"Oh boy!" said Harl.

"Let's fix this!" said Natt with determination. "We still have a chance."

"Yay!" said Harl. "I love my partner being positive."

Natt looked at Harl in a way.

"What's wrong with optimism?" said Harl.

Natt got the slip from Mr. Snowman.

"Anyway, we have to go," said Natt.

"Bye guys!" said Janelle bursting with energy.

"Bye!" replied Harl joyfully with energy.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**L****illy &amp; Kelly – on shaved (5 of 5)**

The Ukiki said, "Job well done!"

"Thank you!" said Lilly as she received the clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 4th**

"I wonder what's next," said Kelly.

"Me too," said Lilly.

As the two left the bar and café, Nick &amp; Lester took time with one ice treat.

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved (3 of 5)**

"Dragon Mountain is annoying," complained Lester.

"Everything for you is annoying!" said Nick. "We should make a song about all the annoying things in the universe once we have enough free time."

"That's so annoying too," said Lester.

The two just resumed their work while complaining.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Lea &amp; Glace + Cara &amp; Janelle**

The twins have already made two large snowballs. The smaller one is already stacked on top of the larger one.

"Let's add our finishing touches," said Glace. "Then we're done."

"Phew!" said Cara.

"That was fun!" said Janelle.

"Oh it's still cold!" said Lea.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Ugh! They're almost done," said Carol.

"We didn't see an intersection coming," said Giselle.

Luckily for Carol, she wasn't mad anymore at this time. Ten minutes later, the intersected team finished the task and received the clues.

**Lea &amp; Glace + Cara &amp; Janelle**

"Glad we're done," said Lea.

"Phew!" said Cara.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Roadblock," read Glace.

Cara continued, "Who's on a rescue mission?"

_"Cool Cool Mountain is mainly inhabited by Tuxies. These penguin species wander around the mountain occasionally, and when they do so, younger ones get lost in caves like these. In this roadblock, one team member must search around the cave to find five Tuxies. Each team member performing this task will get to choose a color, and the Tuxies the team member will be looking for will depend on the colored ribbon the Tuxie is wearing. Once all five Tuxies have been found by the team member, that team member must find his or her way out of the cave. Once out, he or she will get to reunite with his or her partner and check-in right here at the base of Cool Cool Mountain. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"I don't wanna go through anything else cold for the rest of the day," said Lea.

"Fine with me," said Glace. "Then I'll have to do this."

"We... need to equalize our roadblocks," said Cara.

"So she has to do it," continued Janelle. "I'll be recovering from my back pain too."

**Glace – on roadblock**

**Cara – on roadblock**

The teams were told by Mr. Snowman about the entrance to the cave. Janelle and Lea went to the elevator near the cave in order to go all the way down to the base of the mountain to wait for their respective partners.

"Let's work together shall we?" asked Glace to Cara.

"Okay," replied Cara.

The two entered the cave, while another team arrived at the intersection.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I have no idea who we will be with," said Kelly.

"Anyone will do, except those two," said Lilly. "You know who."

Soon after, they saw the team Lilly was just talking about.

"Oh no!" said Lilly.

"Oh dear," said Kelly. "Looks like we have no choice."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Oh NO! Get away from me!" reacted Carol.

"Oh no!" said Lilly. "We are NOT going with you."

"I'd rather wait for Harl &amp; Natt," said Carol.

"Liar!" attacked Giselle.

Carol fell silent from that.

"Um... Lil?" said Kelly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lilly and Carol glared at each other before each team had its private talking.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We can not afford to wait for Nick &amp; Lester or Harl &amp; Natt," said Kelly.

"I understand, but do you know what will happen if we do this with THEM!?" replied Lilly.

"Yes, yes I do, but we will be wasting precious time if we will be waiting for the rest."

"I know!"

"We must tolerate them for now."

"I'll try, but..."

"No buts, strictly!"

"But..."

"Nu-uh!"

"Fine fine fine, I hope they'll disagree with us."

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Carol, we have to do this with them or else we'll be waiting for..." Giselle said.

Carol said, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You messed up things earlier today!"

"Look Carol, if we don't get this through, we'll be freezing our a**es off here in the cold!"

"SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! If we do this with them, we can get ahead of the musical wimps and the smarty pants. Now IF we DON'T do this, we could be eliminated."

"How about them? They could be eliminated as well."

"But what about us? What if we fell behind them by one second?"

"Whatever! Don't argue with me or else we both go home."

"UGH! Fine fine fine, I hope they'll disagree with us."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

After dilemmas that made racers here hesitate, both teams decided to work together. Lilly and Carol glared at each other while shaking hands. The latter was giving the former a death grip.

"Let's begin with our snowman," said Kelly.

Giselle hit Kelly with a snowball.

"Hey Gis!" said Carol.

"Shut up!" said Giselle.

Kelly looked at them, but she ignored the happenings. Lilly was making the snowballs this time. Not long after, Carol &amp; Giselle started working as well. Kelly was doing the same too.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on shaved**** (4 of 5)**

"The hardest..." commented Nick as he tried making the sticky ice slide for the twisted tower ice treat.

"This is gonna take forever!" whined Lester. "And it's still so cold at noontime!"

Nick sighed from Lester's complains.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Harl**** &amp; ****Nat****t**** – on waxed (1 of 3)**

Each of them carried one waxed cheese.

"They're still heavy," said Harl.

"Yup," said Natt.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Glace – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

**Cara – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

Cara was wearing a yellow ribbon while Glace was wearing a green one. Both of them looked for their Tuxies with their chosen colors. They also have the flags with their chosen colors.

"I'm still freezing, Glace," said Cara.

"Do you want my jacket?" asked Glace. "I brought an extra for Lea supposedly."

"Alright," said Cara. "Thank you!"

"Sure!" replied Glace. "I think we found our first Tuxies."

"Where?" replied Cara.

A few meters in front of them were jellies, and inside those colored jellies were Tuxies. Glace tried splitting the green jelly and released the Tuxie. Luckily, the jelly wasn't that strong, so the Tuxie was released. Cara followed Glace's actions for her own yellow jelly, and this resulted to the release of her first Tuxie.

"Let's go look for more," said Glace.

Cara nodded in agreement.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** \+ **Carol &amp; Giselle**

Giselle was cooperatively making snowballs when all of a sudden... a fight brewed up.

"We thought we won't get to see you again!" said Carol before throwing a snowball to Lilly.

"Hey!" said Lilly. "We agreed to be with you for this task only!"

"Oh yeah!?" said Carol.

"Yes Carol," said Giselle. "Only for this task."

"I hope you screw up!" said Carol.

"You, me, we..." replied Lilly. "We will never finish this task if we screw up."

"Shut up, Carol!" said Giselle. "Everything was going fine until..."

Carol said, "YES! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL THE CHEESE HAPPENED! YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE THROWN THE CHEESE OFF THE CLIFF!"

"DON'T YOU SASS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" said Giselle. "AND I WAS EATING THAT TIME! CAN'T YOU SEE?"

"OH YEAH!?" said Carol. "TAKE THIS!"

Carol missed hitting Giselle with a snowball, but instead it hit Kelly.

"Ow!" said Kelly.

"Hey!" said Lilly to Carol. "Watch it!"

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

Lilly said, "Back then, I hate Carol for tolerating Giselle. But now, I hate her for being just like Giselle! Rude, arrogant, crazy..."

_Back to the race..._

"Screw you!" said Giselle. "I'll deal with Carol! Can't you see we're having a heart-to-heart talk!?"

"That's not even heart-to-heart!" reacted Carol. "It's mouth to mouth you MORON!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MORON!?" said Giselle. "I'm telling you not to sass with me RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh boy," said Kelly. "This will be phenomenal."

"Let's just do our part," Lilly said. "I don't really like working with them, but let's just finish this ourselves. We can give them a penalty later if they don't contribute."

"Okay," said Kelly.

Luckily, the comrades did not hear the conversation of the housemaids, because they were busy quarreling over each other.

"CHEESE!" said Carol. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Giselle said, "You... should not HAVE THROWN A SNOWBALL TO OUR TEAMMATES!"

"WHAT TEAMMATES!?" said Carol. "THEY ARE JUST OUR HOUSEMAIDS!"

"How dare they own us by calling us 'our housemaids'!?" reacted Lilly, who prepared a snowball.

"Lil," called Kelly. "Not now, please."

"Hey!" said Lilly before throwing Carol a snowball. "I didn't just love my job to be called YOUR HOUSEMAID!"

"Lil..." said Kelly.

"Not now, Kel," said Lilly. "Nobody insults me and my passion!"

"Oh no," said Kelly. "Okay then, good luck Lil!"

"OH YEAH!?" replied Carol. "WE TEAMED UP WITH YOU, SO WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO OWN Y..."

"SHUT YOUR..." said Lilly before a snowball smacked her at the mouth area of her face.

"Nice shot, Gis," said Carol. "But I'm not done with you!"

The fight had to be cut short because other teams also needed screentime.

**Harl ****&amp; Natt**** – ****on waxed (2 of 3)**

The two exited the cabin after delivering the cheese to Race Tux.

"We gotta find yo mama," said Harl in a joking tone.

"We're almost done!" said Natt.

-Cool Cool Frozen Bar and Café-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– ****on shaved ****(5 of 5)**

"Yay!" said Nick as their last ice treat has been approved.

"Oh my coldness," said Lester. "I need a break from this."

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th**

"Make your way to Mr. Snowman's Home where you'll find your next clue," Nick read.

"I'm so tired already," complained Lester. "I can feel all the cold sweat chilling inside me."

The two exited the bar and café, and a panorama of it was shown.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Harl ****&amp; Natt**** – ****on waxed (2 of 3)**

Natt gave Mama Tux the blue-waxed cheese. Harl received the receipt in return.

"Now we have three," said Harl, talking about the receipt slips they obtained.

"We have to hurry back, because we don't want the us to fall very far behind on the next leg," Natt said. "Especially if we can't bunch up with any team next leg."

"Okay," Harl replied.

Natt said, "Let's play this fair."

"Okay," Harl replied.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Glace – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

**Cara – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

Due to technical difficulties, there wasn't much footage shown on how Glace and Cara got the three Tuxies. Don't worry, it will be shown later.

"I think this is the last one," said Glace as they saw a race flag on the entrance of a maze.

"Since this is a last one," said Cara. "And since we're on a maze..."

"We have the same thing in mind," said Glace.

"Let's split up," said Cara.

"And whoever finds her Tuxie first can leave for the pit stop," continued Glace.

"Deal!" said Cara and Glace in unison.

"On with the maze," Glace said.

The four yellow-bowed Tuxie kids followed Cara, while the four green-bowed Tuxie kids followed Glace.

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** \+ **Carol &amp; Giselle**

Both parties were still fighting. Giselle and Kelly were helping their teammates make snowballs, while Carol and Lilly threw snowballs at each other.

"I wish I could push you off the CLIFF!" said Lilly. "But we're in a frickin' race!"

"And we're on a frickin' intersection!" added Carol.

The fight went on, and neither side wanted to stop.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Cara – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"The Tuxie's gotta be here somewhere," said Cara as she frantically ran around the maze with the four Tuxies.

**Glace – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"Come out come out wherever you are," said Glace while calmly wandering around the maze. "Aha!"

With that last word, she startled her last Tuxie.

"Let's get us all out of here," said Glace as she ran around the maze to find the exit.

**Cara – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"There you are!" said Cara as she found her last Tuxie. "Now let us hurry out before Glace gets to the pit stop."

Cara ran around the maze with her five Tuxies to find the exit.

-Cool Cool Cheese House-

**Harl ****&amp; Natt**** – ****on waxed (3 of 3)**

Natt handed the manager the three slips, and he and Harl received their next clue in exchange.

**Harl ****&amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"Let's catch up now," said Natt.

"Yes!" said Harl. "We can still make it."

The duo left the cheese house, and a panorama of it was shown.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Cara – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"There's got to be a way out," said Cara as she continued looking for the exit.

**Glace – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"We're almost there," Glace said. "I can already see the light."

The screen split into two as both racers were shown running out if the cave.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

The base of the mountain is surrounded by gigantic ice blue stones. It is gloomier here since this is the where the mountain's shadow is.

**Glace – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"Oh my glass!" said Glace. "We have to find Ryder."

Glace and company turned left upon exiting the cave.

**Cara – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"Oh my goodness!" said Cara. "We're finally out."

Cara and company turned right upon exiting the cave.

**Glace – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"Oh my glass!" said Glace as she ran to a dead end. "Let's turn around, fast!"

**Cara – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

Cara ran as fast as she could. The tuxies were still trailing her at this time. Soon after, she saw Ryder, Lea, Janelle, and an albino Ukiki. Ryder and the Ukiki were standing on the pit stop with the light box that said "Cool Cool Mountain" while Janelle was cheering on Cara.

"Yay Cara!" cheered Janelle.

"Go sister!" shouted Lea all of a sudden. "You can outrun her!"

Cara looked back to see Glace running quickly.

"Oh my goodness," Cara said softly.

**Glace – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"I'm coming for ya, Cara!" Glace said aloud.

Meanwhile, Lea and Janelle were already positioning themselves on the mat.

"Go sister!" cheered Lea.

"You can do this, Cara!" cheered Janelle.

"Oh no, oh no," panted Cara.

Janelle cheered, "Remember Cara, you have to do better than your best!"

"Almost there!" Glace said.

"We can win this sis!" Lea cheered. "You got this!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	50. That's a Nasty Way to Hire Penguins 4

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

**Glace – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

**Cara – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

The scene repeated as Cara and Glace were on a footrace to the pit stop.

"Yay Cara!" cheered Janelle.

"I'm coming for ya, Cara!" Glace said aloud.

"Go sister!" cheered Lea.

"You can do this, Cara!" cheered Janelle.

"Almost there!" Glace said.

"We can win this sis!" Lea cheered. "You got this."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Welcome to Cool, Cool Mountain!" said the white Ukiki.

"Thanksies!" said Janelle.

"Thank you!" said the other three.

Ryder took a deep breath before saying, "Cara &amp; Janelle... you are team number one!"

"Yeah!" said Janelle.

Cara looked too tired to react, while Lea looked disappointed before hearing from Ryder again.

Ryder continued, "That means Lea &amp; Glace, you are team number two!"

"Not bad, not bad," said Glace while clapping. "I made a wrong turn upon exiting the cave."

"Awww..." reacted Lea.

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 1st place = 12:58 PM**

**Lea &amp; Glace — 2nd place = 12:58 PM**

"As the winners of this leg of the race, Cara &amp; Janelle, you have won a five-night trip for two and you are going to the luxurious Toadstool Hotel and Resort! You will enjoy spa massages, historical tours, and a lot more on your time there," Ryder ended.

"Alright!" said Janelle.

Janelle just gave Cara a hi-five, since the latter was still too tired to react.

"So how is this friendly competition going?" Ryder asked both teams.

"It's pretty fine I guess," Janelle said. "These two are tough to beat! But they are fun to compete with."

Glace replied, "I'm glad we're giving you some challenge."

"Oh my grass!" said Lea. "You two are stronger than you look!"

"Haha!" said Janelle. "Thanks!"

-Cool Cool Mountain-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two were about to approach the clue near Mr. Snowman.

"Why are Carol &amp; Giselle fighting with Lilly &amp; Kelly?" wondered Nick.

Lester noticed this too and replied, "I wonder too..."

They saw the cluebox and realized that they have to wait for Harl &amp; Natt.

"Oh shoot!" Nick reacted. "I thought we could get ahead of them already for the rest of the leg."

"I do hope we don't get eliminated because of this intersection," added Lester.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** \+ **Carol &amp; Giselle**

"The music guys are here!" said Lilly. "Can we continue this at..."

"UGH!" Carol said. "One side has to win!"

"Okay okay," said Lilly.

Kelly said, "Fine, we surrender."

"NO!" Giselle reacted as she threw a snowball to Kelly.

"Hey!" said Lilly.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"To be honest, watching them fight looks interesting," commented Nick.

"I sure hope Harl &amp; Natt will be here soon. We might be able to beat those two," Lester said, pointing at the fighting teams.

"You're right!" said Nick. "We have to ace this task."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** \+ **Carol &amp; Giselle**

Carol &amp; Giselle both kept hitting Lilly &amp; Kelly even though the latter party has already lost to the point that they're already on the cold ground.

"Can we please get back to the task?" said Kelly.

"Yeah we should," said Carol.

"How could you...!?" Giselle reacted.

"Shut up!" said Carol.

Carol was about to help Lilly up, but Lilly slapped Carol in the face.

"Ow!" Carol reacted as she touched her face. "Fine! No help means no help! Once we finish this, you and your housemate are on your own!"

Lilly gritted her teeth in anger. Kelly helped her up instead.

"Now we have to start over!" Lilly complained.

"Back to zero, and it's because of you!" blamed Giselle to the other team.

Lilly told Kelly softly, "I can't argue with them anymore. Let's just get this done."

Kelly nodded in silence.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"I apologize for this fight we've been causing recently," said Lilly. "When I realized I was no match to wild Carol, I was just being childish. I am very sorry."

_Back to the race..._

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two musicians still waited for the last team.

"Soon... soon is what I can hope for," Nick said.

"Tick-tock... tick-tock," said Lester as he stared at his watch.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** \+ **Carol &amp; Giselle**

Kelly said, "Okay girls, we have to get this done, or else we're not gonna..."

"Shut up, housemaid!" yelled Giselle.

"Whatevs!" said Carol. "Let's just do our own snowballs, and..."

"PLEASE COOPERATE WITH ME!" said Lilly.

"Us..." said Kelly softly.

"WE NEED TO FINISH THIS WORK, OR ELSE THE OTHER TWO GUY TEAMS WILL BEAT US!" said Lilly aloud.

"FINE! FINE!" Carol replied aloud.

"Lil, they're here," said Kelly softly.

There was an awkward silence, so they looked at the direction in which Harl &amp; Natt were coming from.

"Okay, time to work," said Carol.

And so, the four girls cooperatively and toleratively focused on the intersection task.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"This is it," said Harl.

"We can beat them to this," said Natt.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Thank goodness you finally came!" said Nick.

"Sorry we're late," said Natt.

**Nick &amp; Lester + Harl &amp; Natt**

"Let's just make as much snowballs as we can," said Lester.

"Alright," said Nick.

"We got this! We got this!" said Natt.

After around twenty minutes, Carol &amp; Giselle and Lilly &amp; Kelly finished their intersection.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

**Carol &amp; Giselle; Currently in 3rd / 4th**

"Roadblock," read Kelly.

Carol continued, "Who's on a rescue mission? I'll do this since it's a cave-related task."

Lilly volunteered, "I'm gonna challenge Carol."

The girls entered the cave not long after.

**Nick &amp; Lester + Harl &amp; Natt**

The four were working on the finishing touches of the snowman.

"You know one of us is going home right?" said Natt.

"Yeah," agreed Nick. "Guess the male population will soon diminish."

"No!" said Harl. "There's still hope. We can beat those two teams!"

Before Nick or Natt could reply to Harl, Lester said, "Our snowman looks pretty okay."

Mr. Snowman approved their snowman, and each team received its next clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 5th / Last**

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in 5th / Last**

"I'm tired!" said Lester.

"Yeah yeah, fine fine," said Nick. "I'll do this then."

Natt said, "You messed us up last leg, and this is not a good time to mess things up."

"Okay," said Harl.

The two guys hurriedly went inside the cave too.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Carol – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

Carol was shown setting free the Tuxie with a pink bow by breaking the jelly.

**Lilly – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

"This place is still cold!" said Lilly.

She arrived at the jelly place on saw three Tuxies trapped. She released the one with a violet bow.

"One down, four to go," Lilly said.

**Nick – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

"I hope I'm going the right way," said Nick as he wandered inside the cave to find the Tuxies wearing orange bows.

**Natt – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

"Team blue!" said Natt before breaking the jelly where his Tuxie was trapped.

Nick came and saw Natt.

**Nick – on roadblock (0 of 5)**

"Yo Natt!" called Nick.

"Hey!" replied Natt. "No time for chitchat."

As Natt left, Nick realized that only one jelly was left.

"Haaa... yahhh!" said Nick as he kicked the jelly to break the Tuxie out.

Post-leg confessional:

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"When I realized I was in last, I knew I had to hurry up and catch up to Natt," said Nick. "We were spared elimination a few legs ago, but that was the last non-elimination pit stop."

"You had me worried you know?" said Lester. "Going in behind and after Natt looked like it was a dangerous position to be in."

"Nah," said Nick. "The cave was pretty complex."

_Back to the race..._

**Carol – on roadblock (1 of 5)**

"It sure is dark here," Carol said as she used a flashlight that was provided to her while wandering around a part of the cave that is pitch black.

She found four Tuxies tied up to four chairs. Carol released the Tuxie of her color code.

"That's a nasty way to hire penguins," commented Carol.

**Natt – on roadblock (1 of 5)**

Natt, with his headlamp, was shown releasing the Tuxie tied up on a chair in that dark part of the cave.

**Lilly – on roadblock (1 of 5)**

**Nick – on roadblock (1 of 5)**

The last two racers were shown releasing the last two Tuxies hurriedly.

"Last two means last two," said Nick.

"Shhh!" hissed Lilly.

Lilly was able to release her Tuxie first, so she left ahead of Nick for that part.

"My golly!" said Nick. "How do you untie this... aha!"

Nick was able to release the Tuxie as well. He tried to follow Lilly out of the room.

**Carol – on roadblock (2 of 5)**

Carol fetched her third Tuxie from an almost isolated part of the cave.

**Natt – on roadblock (2 of 5)**

**Lilly – on roadblock (2 of 5)**

Five minutes after, these two found their respective Tuxies in the same room Carol found her third Tuxie.

**Nick – on roadblock (2 of 5)**

Few minutes later, Nick found his third Tuxie as well.

**Carol – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

"With the number of Tuxies in each part of the dungeon, I know I'm leading," said Carol.

Carol looked for the right key among the keys provided to her and the rest of the team members doing this roadblock by testing each key in order to release another Tuxie of hers.

"Got it!" said Carol as she successfully opened the cage her fourth Tuxie is in.

As Carol was about to leave, Natt and Lilly arrived. The first thing they saw was the table with a lot of keys scattered.

**Natt – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

**Lilly – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

"Nick ain't here yet," said Lilly softly.

The two frantically searched for the right keys to their Tuxies' cages.

"So hard," said Natt softly as he tested a key to the cage of his Tuxie, which opened successfully.

"Oh my gosh!" said Lilly softly.

"Yes!" said Natt softly before leaving the place with his four Tuxies.

Lilly said, "I think it's this."

Lilly tested it and the cage her Tuxie is in didn't open. She was shown trying again and it opened this time.

"Hurry hurry..." said Lilly softly as she exited the room.

**Carol – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"Maze time," said Carol. "Come on girls and boys!"

Carol's Tuxies followed her around the maze.

**Nick – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

"This is just about getting lucky," said Nick as he picked a random key and tried to open the only locked cage in there.

**Carol – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

Carol found her last Tuxie. Now she's on her way out of the cave.

**Nick – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

"Nope," said Nick as he threw away the wrong key. "I may be last, but there's always hope. I must never give up trying."

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

**Carol – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

Carol ran to the pit stop with the five Tuxies she rescued. Giselle joined her to the mat. Kelly, Harl, and Lester were waiting nearby for their partners.

"Welcome to Cool, Cool Mountain!" said the albino Ukiki.

"Thanksies!" said Carol.

Ryder started, "Carol &amp; Giselle..."

"We've had enough today," said Carol, before she glared at Giselle.

"You are... the third team to arrive," continued Ryder.

"Yeah!" said Giselle.

"However, the cheese house manager from the waxed detour wasn't happy with the slight destruction," continued Ryder.

Carol's eyes widened in surprise. Giselle was still as emotionless as usual.

Ryder continued, "Therefore... production had to pay him extra charges, which means that you'll be receiving a thirty-minute penalty."

"What the...!?" reacted Carol to Giselle.

"Now you have to wait out your thirty minutes before I can check you in," ended Ryder.

"Oh my gosh!" said Carol. "Now you got us into trouble Giselle!"

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on penalty = 29:55 remaining**

The two waited out their penalty a few meters behind the pit stop.

"2:39, we can only check in at 3:09!" said Carol. "This is your fault, and you know it!"

Giselle still had her serious poker face, but she has no comment whatsoever from Carol's reactions.

"UGH! Unbelievable!" said Carol.

Meanwhile, the other team members waiting for their partners had a small talk.

"Thank goodness!" said Kelly softly. "They deserve it."

"Hey I have a plan!" said Harl.

"What?" said Lester.

Harl continued, "If your teammate is the last to come out, don't tell them about Carol &amp; Giselle's penalty. Scare them that you're last."

"Now that's a good prank!" said Kelly, impressed.

"I'll just stay silent if ever that happens," said Lester.

"This will be fun for Natt!" said Harl with a malicious grin.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Nick – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

"I've been stuck here since forever," said Nick as he threw another key away.

**Natt – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"Maze, maze, maze..." repeated Natt as he focused on his search for his last Tuxie.

**Lilly – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

Lilly found the maze too at this time.

"Oh my goodness!" said Lilly. "The other four were easy to rescue, but what if this one's running around?"

She went inside the maze and tried her luck out.

**Nick – on roadblock (3 of 5)**

"This is the last key," said Nick. "If this doesn't open you up, this is rigged."

Nick opened the Tuxie's cave successfully.

"Yes!" said Nick. "Needle in the haystack for the win!"

Nick left the room with his four Tuxies afterwards.

**Natt – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

All Natt is looking for is the exit of the cave and the maze.

**Lilly – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"There you are!" exclaimed Lilly as she found her last Tuxie. "Let's get out now."

**Nick – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

Nick went back to the room with the cages to get the roadblock clue he left at the table.

"Stupid mistakes always eat your brain when you're panicking," Nick said.

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

**Lilly – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

Lilly found her way out and ran as fast as she could. Kelly was cheering for her before they both saw Natt running out of the cave as well.

**Natt – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"Darn it!" said Natt as he wasn't able to catch up to Lilly.

Kelly and Harl joined Lilly and Natt respectively on the mat.

The Ukiki greeted, "Welcome to Cool, Cool Mountain!"

"Thank you!" said the four racers.

Ryder started, "Lilly &amp; Kelly, Harl &amp; Natt, you are teams number three, and four."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** — **3rd place = 2:46 PM**

**Harl &amp; Natt** — **4th place = 2:46 PM**

The four team members clapped.

"Not bad!" said Lilly.

"That means Carol wasn't done yet," concluded Natt. "Cool!"

"Nah, she's waiting out a penalty with Giselle," said Harl.

"Awesome!" said Natt. "I thought we'd be fifth."

"In their faces!" said Lilly. "I couldn't tolerate them any further."

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Nick – on roadblock (4 of 5)**

"Oh mazes, they are those wild cards that could shuffle placements sometimes," said Nick. "I hope someone's still behind me."

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

Lester said to the camera, "So this is why hope is never lost. We've been spared elimination during the Mario Kart leg, but Nick has to make it out before 3:10 or we're out of hope."

**Carol &amp; Giselle – on penalty = 18:46 remaining**

"Disgusting moves Giselle," commented Carol. "If we go home today, we're gonna have a girl-to-girl talk. Do you hear me?"

"Whatevs," replied Giselle.

Carol glared at her.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Nick – on roadblock (5 of 5)**

"Well that took a while," said Nick after he found his last Tuxie. "Let's get us all outta here."

Nick took some time to look for the exit.

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

Lester looked at the cave exit hoping Nick would come out soon. After a while, Nick came out.

"Thank goodness you're out Nick!" said Lester.

"I'm so sorry," said Nick. "I couldn't find the key."

"It doesn't matter now," replied Lester.

Both of them stepped on the mat.

"Welcome... to Cool, Cool Mountain!" greeted the Ukiki.

Both team members sighed.

"Nick &amp; Lester," Ryder started. "You are the last team to arrive."

Lester nodded in silence, trying to hide his smile. Nick nodded too.

"We had a fun time here," said Nick. "Guess it's time to go."

"However..." continued Ryder.

Nick's eyes widened, then he said, "Go on."

"One team is still waiting out a time penalty. This makes you two team number... five!" ended Ryder.

**Nick &amp; Lester** — **5th place = 2:58 PM**

"WOOHOO!" said Nick. "I thought we were out, because you said last non-elimination leg few days ago."

"It was a close call," said Lester.

As Nick &amp; Lester left, Carol &amp; Giselle were called to the mat.

Ryder started, "Carol &amp; Giselle, all the other teams have already checked-in by this time."

Carol nodded in silence, while Giselle still had her serious-looking poker face.

"Unfortunately, even without consuming the last ten minutes of your penalty time, you are the last team to check in," said Ryder. "So unfortunately, I'm sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Carol &amp; Giselle** — **Last place = 3:09 PM**

**Carol &amp; Giselle** — **ELIMINATED**

Carol sighed before saying, "My buddy Giselle here is a good comrade at work, but I never expected her to be this arrogant in the race. We came here to have fun, but it looks like Giselle is too serious for the race to handle."

"Come on! I was hungry!" argued Giselle.

"But you're ALWAYS hungry! Can't you change for the better?" said Carol before sighing once again.

Ryder said, "I'm guessing you had fun, Carol."

"Oh definitely," replied Carol. "Racing around many different worlds and leaving work was a good break and a good experience. I can continue reflecting on the race even after today."

"Very well then," said Ryder.

The two comrades walked away from the pit stop mat.

…

_Next time on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_The final five teams take part in a seasonal sports fest._

"I hope we lose more weight."

A team member swung the bat.

"The ball!"

"I'm ready for another round."

_As they continue their race in the cold..._

"Winter!?"

"I thought we were done with the weather."

"Oh coldy cold!"

_They play with more snowballs._

"Take this!"

"Sis, you're becoming a freak."

"I love snowball fights."

_Some racers prove themselves to be stronger than usual._

"Right in the face!"

A team member, wearing a glove, caught a pink flying object.

"Balance..."

"Let us take flight!"

_While others... crumble and tumble._

A team member struggled with a slingshot.

"How the heck... do you fly with a BROOM!?"

"Try not to crash!"

"Ow my KNEE!"

_Mistakes become more devastating than usual..._

"I told you to hold on to it."

"Next thing you know, our travel documents are gone."

"Did you see how close you were?"

"Is this even the right place?"

As teams fight for slots in the final four.

"We might go home today."

"We did not get this far just to give up."

"This is the final five! We gotta stay strong."

"TOO INTENSE for me to handle!"

* * *

This episode: 05/16/2015

I think that's it for the eliminated team. I have to admit that they were very fun to write on, that's why I didn't want to let them go early on the race. I should've kept Mollie &amp; Maverick though. I miss writing them.

So we're near the end! :D 3 more legs to go and we're done with another season! I still have school stuff though, so my updates will still come slowly. I really wish I can update weekly instead, but the wait will be too long.

I also haven't shown anything from TARP3. I still don't have a very clear idea on how the first leg will go, so I don't have season 3 trailers yet.

Regarding spoilers, I'll remind y'all at some point until when I will allow it. So that's it for now! :D

P.S. I've made fan art of the cast's photos. :D They may not be perfect, but they're good enough. The link is on my profile page. This is one probable reason why the Leg 10 update episode was delayed by a few days, or a week.


	51. We are Fools Setting Ourselves to Doom 1

_ Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Six teams raced from the PMD World to Cool Cool Mountain._

"This place is cold to the bones," said Lilly.

"I can only feel the cold weather," said Janelle.

_At the race's first roundabout, Carol &amp; Giselle surged ahead._

"Hah!" said Giselle.

_While Nick &amp; Lester had to wait for Harl &amp; Natt._

"We screwed up," said Nick.

_At the detour, Lea &amp; Glace aced the ice shaving task._

Lea said, "It's not just about shaving ice, but it's also about sculpturing it."

"I am so excited!" said Glace.

_But they also had to wait for another team due to an intersection._

"Come back quickly and maybe we could team up!" Glace said excitedly to Cara &amp; Janelle.

"So much for our lead," Lea said.

_Cara &amp; Janelle gained a good lead despite Janelle's back pain._

"My back hurts from all the wumble tumble," replied Janelle, lying on the cold ground.

"Now we're a whole team. Yay!" said Janelle as her team intersected with Lea &amp; Glace.

_And after Glace's wrong turn at the end of the roadblock, Cara &amp; Janelle received their very first win._

Ryder said, "Cara &amp; Janelle... you are team number one!"

Janelle gave Cara a hi-five.

_At the detour, Giselle showed her love for cheese._

"You're being too rude!" said Carol.

"CHEEEESSSEE!" Giselle exclaimed.

_But at the intersection, Carol showed her wild side._

Carol said, "THEY ARE JUST OUR HOUSEMAIDS!"

Lilly shouted, "I didn't just love my job to be called YOUR HOUSEMAID!"

"NO!" Giselle reacted as she threw a snowball to Kelly.

"Oh boy," said Kelly. "This will be phenomenal."

_At the end of the day, Nick &amp; Lester were spared elimination once again._

"This makes you two team number... five!" ended Ryder.

"It was a close call," said Lester.

"WOOHOO!" said Nick.

_But in the very end, Carol &amp; Giselle could not overcome their penalty._

"Now you got us into trouble Giselle!" Carol said.

Ryder said, "I'm sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race."

Carol said, "I can continue reflecting on the race even after today."

_Fives teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

"Weeeee!" said Glace happily as she zoomed down the ice slide.

…

_This... is Cool Cool Mountain._

A group of monkeys called Ukikis were sliding down the mountainside.

_It is very well known for its shaved ice treats and waxed cheese._

The screen split into two. The first screen showed a Ukiki making the banana tree shaved ice. The second screen showed a Ukiki waxing a whitish cheese.

_Aside from those, Cool Cool Mountain has been a great place for hiking... in the cold._

The camera zoomed out to see Ryder hiking up the mountain.

_Right at the bottom of this majestic yet cold mountain... is the start of the eleventh leg... in a race around worlds!_

The scenes of the five remaining teams checking in last leg were shown montaged.

_Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will Lilly &amp; Kelly improve on their performance after their main rivals have been eliminated? Will Cara &amp; Janelle keep up their good lead until the end of the race? And will Lea &amp; Glace strive harder to win another leg?_

The screen showed Cara &amp; Janelle's victory from last leg.

_Cara &amp; Janelle who arrived first at 12:58 PM... will depart first at 12:58 AM._

**Cara &amp; Janelle: 1st to depart — 12:58 AM**

The two excitedly ripped open their first clue envelope.

"I'm so excited!" said Janelle.

Cara read, "Go inside Cool Cool Cavern and look for the Travelers' Hole. Once there, enter the tunnel in order to make your way to Bob-omb Battlefield."

_"Teams must now make their way to Bob-omb Battlefield via Travelers' Hole."_

_Ryder stood at one portion of the said battlefield._

_"This battlefield was once a hazardous war zone, but now, to show its peace, the citizens celebrate sports fests four times a year. Once here in Bob-omb Battlefield, they must search the grounds for a cluebox with five queue numbers."_

Cara continued, "You have zero coins for this leg of the race."

"Maybe we don't need money," guessed Janelle.

"Oh well," Cara said.

The two entered the cave.

-Cool Cool Cavern-

"Yeah!" said Janelle. "It's the final five babeh!"

Pre-leg confessional:

"We never thought that we'd make it this far after the shenanigans we've been through," Cara said.

"Yeah," agreed Janelle. "We never even thought we'd win a leg over the Pokélympic twins."

"The race is getting tougher from this point on, so we can't fool around slowly like the earlier legs."

"This time, we will be determined to overtake any team that comes in our way!"

The two hi-fived.

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

**Lea &amp; Glace: 2nd to depart — 12:59 AM**

"You have zero coins for this leg of the race," read Glace. "Ah, that's fine."

Lea said, "Can't believe those two beat us for the second time."

Pre-leg confessional:

"When we watch some reality shows, we sometimes root for the underdogs," Glace said.

"They have that aura that makes them somewhat pathetic," added Lea.

"Yeah, but then... we, as one of the best players and Pokélympians, feel... more sorry for ourselves this time."

"Yeah! Being beaten by them in a fast forward was already painful enough, but we accepted it since they were ahead and they were lucky that time."

"Yeah! But this time, because I made a stupid run to the wrong direction, we showed viewers how lucky those two pinkies really are."

"They may have gotten lucky last leg, but their luck will have to run out too after some time."

"We miss our first place victories ever since Harl &amp; Natt outraced us to the Overthere pit stop. Am I right, sis?"

"I know! These two will be easy to beat soon."

"I agree, sis. One minute will be too easy for us."

"Yes, extremely!"

-Cool Cool Cavern-

The two entered the cave to find the Travelers' Hole that is in it. After a few minutes, they found it.

Lea read, "Travelers' Hole is closed from 11 PM to 5 AM every day."

"Everybody's gonna catch up," Glace said. "Just when I thought we have a chance against one team."

-Cool Cool Mountain Base-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: 3rd to depart — 2:46 AM**

Lilly read, "Go inside Cool Cool Cavern and look for the Travelers' Hole."

**Harl &amp; Natt: 4th to depart — 2:47 AM**

"Once there, enter the tunnel in order to make your way to Bob-omb Battlefield," read Natt.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Last to depart — 2:58 AM**

Lester concluded, "You have zero coins for this leg of the race."

"That's harsh," commented Nick.

"We might not need money this leg," said Lester. "We're headed to a battlefield."

Pre-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"We're getting closer and closer to the final leg," said Lilly. "Getting eliminated at this point will be such a waste for the one million pokédollars."

"We have learned a lot from our adventures here, but we want to take home that money and tell everyone how we won the race," said Kelly.

"I'll still go back to Madam Melia's if we win."

"What!? But why?"

"It's more relaxing being a housemaid than working in a stressful corporate world."

"Really? Then you'd become a millionaire housemaid."

"Sounds unusual, but I like it!"

**Harl &amp; Natt**

"The race gets tougher from here on," said Natt. "We don't know what we're expecting after we keep falling behind."

"The luck is everywhere," said Harl. "Anything can happen!"

**Nick &amp; Lester**

"We didn't expect to get this far," said Nick. "We thought we'd be eliminated early. Also, I found a girlfriend in the race."

"What the heck," said Lester. "Well at least you did get a girlfriend. Remember our interview tape?"

_Flashback:_

_Lester said, "I bet ya that in this race, a girl will fall in love with you."_

_"Shut up, Lester. I'll just tell her that I'm already taken… or married."_

_"Shut up liar! Haha!"_

_"Our goal here is to win the race, not attract girls."_

_Back to confessional..._

"I forgot about it," said Nick.

"Too bad, I'll show you once we get home," said Lester with a malicious smile.

"Sure," said Nick.

* * *

_Platrium's places have been visited every season._

The screen shows panoramas of...

_Wafer Zone!_

_Coar Cora!_

_Crystawn City!_

_Jadusk City!_

_Wylds!_

_And MegaMansion!_

_Now, we will see some more worlds!_

A team is on a boat, sailing their way to somewhere in an ocean world with gloomy skies.

_Teams will travel through the seas as they swim, sail, and dive!_

A team is running towards a train. The scene changes and another team is walking slowly in the city.

_Teams will travel to this bustling city as they make their way mostly by subway train._

A panoramic view of a swirled ice cream mountain that has four different sectors is shown. The sky is sweet with puffy clouds surrounding the tropical ice cream mountain island.

_Teams will have their chance to race on this sweet day on an island full of fantasy!_

_Excited? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Cool Cool Cavern-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The five teams waited inside the cold cave for the Travelers' Hole to open.

4:59 AM

A Ukiki appeared and he opened the tunnel entrance with his handprint. The teams dashed towards the tunnel to see five mine carts on five different train tracks connected to one common track. Each team quickly hopped into a mine cart and hurriedly made it move forward.

-Travelers' Hole-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"First out, sis!" said Lea.

"Yeah!" said Glace as she hi-fived with Lea.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Here we go," said Natt as he and Harl followed the twins.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Harl &amp; Natt are ahead of us," said Nick.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Oh great!" said Kelly sarcastically as they realized they were the fourth to leave.

"At least we're just near the other teams," said Lilly. She then faced to Cara &amp; Janelle's direction and said, "And those two aren't first anymore."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Last again," said Cara.

"Then we'll get there first," said Janelle randomly.

"Nope, we're in just one track."

"You'll never know."

With the five mine carts moving forward near each other, they encountered a fork on the road. It's split into three paths.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"It doesn't say where it leads to," said Glace.

"We have a thirty-three percent chance of guessing it right," said Lea.

Glace said, "There's no one to ask, so I guess we go..."

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Oh my goodness!" said Harl.

"Holy moley!" said Natt. "How the heck will we know!?"

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Calm down guys!" said Lea.

"Maybe we can go to the left-most path first," said Glace.

And so, the two teams ahead went to the left-most path.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Which way?" said Lester as he saw the three different roads.

Nick suggested, "I say we follow them to path one."

Nick &amp; Lester followed the two teams to the left-most path.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"They are going the wrong way," said Kelly.

Lilly made their mine cart turn to the right-most path.

Post-leg confessional:

"Before we searched for the Travelers' Hole, we asked a local Tux if he has a map," said Lilly.

"But he said that the place was too small for a map to be necessary," said Kelly.

"Yup, so instead, he gave us some advice regarding the twisted paths to Bob-omb Battlefield."

"So Lilly told me to take note of those paths. He said there will be three junctions, and it's easy to remember in the mnemonic of 3-2-1."

"Great job!"

The two hi-fived.

_Back to the race..._

"So that was three," said Kelly.

Lilly said, "Let's hope the Tux gave us the right instructions."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"I saw the housemaids going that way," said Cara as she pointed to the right-most path.

"Let's give it a try," said Janelle as she made their mine cart go to the right-most path.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"To Dire Dire Docks, Hazy Maze Cave," read Harl.

"Where?" said Natt.

Harl pointed to a sign that was somewhat semi-hidden.

"Wrong way, girls," said Natt.

"What!?" said Lea.

"Guess we'll try the middle one," said Glace.

Nick &amp; Lester caught up at this time.

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Wrong way, Nick," said Lea.

"Awww..." said Nick. "At least we're all in this together."

"Who says?" said Lester. "We lost the housemaids."

"Huh!?" exclaimed Nick.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I can see the pinkies following us," said Kelly.

"We'll get them lost later," schemed Lilly. "This is the final five, and there's not enough time to be nice with others."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We might be last, but we don't know which path the others went into," said Cara.

"Precisely!" said Janelle with a smile.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The three teams got back to the junction, and they went to the track in the middle.

"What if this is wrong again?" asked Natt.

"Let's hope it's not," said Glace.

Some time passed, and Lester saw the sign that says Bob-omb Battlefield is straight ahead.

"I think we're good then," said Glace.

They may have went the right way, but they didn't know that it was the longer way, compared to the path the other two teams chose.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Four tracks showed up at a certain point.

"Two," said Kelly. "Path two."

The team went to the tunnel that is second from the left.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"They went to the second one," said Janelle to Cara.

The team followed Lilly &amp; Kelly to the second tunnel.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"They're still on the same track," said Kelly.

"Ugh!" said Lilly. "Let's try the third one. If not, we'll have to beat them in the tasks."

Kelly nodded.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Next junction," said Glace. "We have seven tunnels to choose from."

"Whichever path will do for now," said Natt.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Their cart took a right turn, followed by a left U-turn. There was a choice of five tunnels.

"One," said Kelly. "First tunnel."

They went to the first tunnel. Fortunately for them, Cara &amp; Janelle didn't see them.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "Where did they go?"

"Let's pick this middle one," said Cara.

They went to the third path instead since they couldn't follow the housemaids at this point. What they didn't know is that they are on the right track, except it's longer than Lilly &amp; Kelly's chosen path.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were still in the tunnel, but they hit the...

"End of the road," said Kelly. "This should be the place."

The two left their mine cart behind and took the elevator up to the surface. When the elevator doors opened, they found themselves in a small and empty room. As Lilly opened the main door of the room, the two saw Bob-omb Battlefield. They saw that they are in some sort of tallest mountain or hill in the land. The ground was white from snow, the sky was white and full of snow, and the climate was also cold.

"Oh my glob!" said Lilly. "I thought we were done with the weather."

"It must be winter here!" said Kelly. "The Tux told us this place is usually warm or hot."

"Ugh!" said Lilly. "Never mind. Let's go look for our clue."

Kelly pointed at the cluebox on the ground and said, "It's there!"

The two went down to get to the cluebox. There were dinosaur-like creatures called Yoshis at that place. There were three of them there: One green, one red, and one blue.

"Number one," said Kelly as she pulled of the first number from the cluebox.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly took a clue and ripped open its envelope. She saw the clue and realized that they had to wait.

"I thought we were done with roundabouts," said Lilly.

She held the pink pamphlet and read the details.

_"This is the second roundabout in The Amazing Race Pokémon, and in this roundabout, two teams must compete in a snowball fight, while the Yoshis count the points of each team. The team with the most points will win the roundabout, while the losing team will have to try again with a different opponent."_

"Great," said Lilly. "Just great. We shouldn't have driven them away."

"I know right!" said Kelly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two opened the door to see the whole Bob-omb Battlefield.

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "It's snowing!"

"Lilly &amp; Kelly are waiting for us," said Cara. "It must be an intersection."

"Yay!" said Janelle so loud that it alerted the housemaids.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Oh good!" said Lilly.

"We're coming for you, Lilly &amp; Kelly!" shouted Janelle aloud.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Cara &amp; Janelle got the clue and realized that it's a roundabout instead of an intersection.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 2nd**

"Snowball fight!" said Janelle. "AAAHHHHH!"

The other three girls covered their ears.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" said Janelle excitedly.

Post-leg confessional:

"When I babysit during snow time, I usually play snowball fights with the kids," said Janelle.

"How often do you win?" asked Cara.

"I always lose, because I go easy on them," replied Janelle. "Still, I love snowball fights."

_Back to the race..._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly + Cara &amp; Janelle; Fighting for 1st**

The Green Yoshi didn't need to give them instructions, so they just had to wait for him to blow the whistle. The place has three snowmen on each side for defense.

"You have sixty seconds for this snowball fight!" said Yoshi excitedly. "Ready, get set..."

Yoshi blew the whistle, and the snowball fight started. Red Yoshi was counting Lilly &amp; Kelly's points while Blue Yoshi was counting Cara &amp; Janelle's points.

"I'll make this bigger," said Lilly as she took some time to enlarge her snowball while hiding behind a snowman.

Kelly kept hitting Cara successfully, while Janelle was able to hit Kelly successfully a couple of times. Lilly threw her large snowball to Cara. Cara was forced to lie down from that.

"Ow!" said Cara.

Janelle said, "Don't worry Car, I got this!"

Green Yoshi whistled, and Janelle compared the two teams' points.

"Sorry Cara. I didn't get it," said Janelle, looking at their 38 compared to the opposing team's 60.

"It's okay," said Cara. "Lilly &amp; Kelly are strong opponents after all, and we're not the last two teams."

"With sixty points, victory goes to Lilly &amp; Kelly!" said Yoshi.

"Hooray!" said Kelly.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the extension of Bob-omb Battlefield, the Bob-omb Arena," read Lilly. "Once there, search the grounds for your next clue."

"Off we go!" said Kelly. "Hopefully there will be no more intersection or roundabout this leg."

"Oh yeah!" agreed Lilly.

They left the area.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Hopefully, the other teams coming won't beat us to the point that we'll be last," said Cara.

"That is why we have to make it better next round," said Janelle. "Our thirty-eight was no match to their sixty, but it was good enough. Don't you think?"

-Bob-omb Arena-

The place has a lot in common with the battlefield to the point that there was not much difference, since it's just an extension. The only thing with this part is that it looks more barren since the battlefield was more populated. Lilly took a clue from the cluebox.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock, who wants a battle with the knight in shining armor?" read Lilly.

"What do you think?" asked Kelly.

"Perhaps a physical task," said Lilly.

_"During the medieval days of the war, giant slingshots were used as weapons of combat. In this roadblock, one team member must use the slingshot and aim for a knight in shining armor... with watermelons. Once they have toppled down the armor, they can take the knight's shield with the name of their next destination."_

"Knight in shining armor..." said Kelly while thinking.

The two saw slingshots in their surroundings. They noticed the knight armors too.

"I think we need to sling something to those empty armors," analyzed Lilly.

"I think I can try this," said Kelly. "What you said sounds fun."

"Alright Kel," Lilly said. "Let's hope for another win while there's no pressure."

Kelly nodded then saw the watermelons.

**Kelly – on roadblock**

"Those are gonna be heavy!" exclaimed Kelly upon seeing the watermelons.

Kelly carried a watermelon to the slingshot.

"One... two..." said Kelly as she stretched the slingshot backwards. "Three!"

Kelly released the slingshot and the watermelon was far from hitting the knight.

"Oh," Kelly reacted. "Not even close."

Kelly repeated the exact same process, and no improvement was made.

"Maybe if I'll do a projectile motion," said Kelly to herself.

Lilly watched Kelly silently, as Kelly made herself sit down after stretching the slingshot.

"And... release!" Kelly exclaimed.

The watermelon made a projectile motion to hit the ground. It was close to the knight armor, but it just hit the ground.

"Gosh!" said Kelly. "This is harder than I thought."


	52. We are Fools Setting Ourselves to Doom 2

-Travelers' Hole-  


**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The three teams were still going around the tunnels. Sometimes they had to make U-turns for going to the wrong direction while other times they end up going the long way.

"I did not see the housemaids and the pinkies," said Glace.

"They must be ahead," guessed Natt.

"Or behind," guessed Nick.

"At least we're all in this together," Harl said optimistically. "Right Natt?"

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Kelly – on roadblock**

Kelly sat down then released the watermelon. It was on the feet of the armor.

"Almost there," said Kelly.

Kelly repeated the projectile motion, but she overdid it that it went past the armor.

"I thought I had it," Kelly mumbled.

Lilly was shown looking at Kelly's performance silently and seriously.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The preschool teacher and the babysitter both waited for another team. Janelle was lying down while Cara sat down. Both of them were on heavy winter clothes.

"It's fun watching the snowflakes fall," said Janelle.

Cara said, "How's your back?"

"It feels better now, but I still need to avoid physical tasks if I can."

"Alright."

"Do you think I can do a mental roadblock too?"

"No, go rest."

"But you got smacked by a snowball."

"That was just a snowball. Your fall yesterday was much worse."

"Okay."

"Go rest. I will do the next roadblock."

"Okay Car."

The two chitchatted some more while waiting for another team.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Kelly – on roadblock**

"I thought this was easy," commented Kelly before launching another watermelon.

With her projectile motion, she toppled the armor's parts successfully.

"Well done, Kel!" said Lilly.

Kelly did not see any cluegiver, so she decided to inspect the disassembled armor.

"Lil, there's gotta be something in here," Kelly said.

"Take your time Kel," Lilly said.

Kelly was looking at the armor's parts, but the shield stood out because there were Greek letters embedded on the back of the shield. "Ολυμπιακό Στάδιο" is what's embedded.

"What does this mean?" said Kelly.

Lilly said, "I think the roadblock is over. Let me see."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

Lilly took a look and figured it out right away.

"Ah!" reacted Lilly. "It's Greek. I think we need to find an Olympic stadium."

"Since when did you learn Greek?" asked Kelly.

"Madam Melia's Library is full of useful information."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Being a simple housemaid has its perks. You see, watching those cliché romance films are boring, so I decided to spend my time on the library."

Kelly's jaw just dropped open. She was obviously guiltily ashamed about the romance films mention.

"Whoa!" said Kelly in amazement.

"Let's go," said Lilly before the housemaids left the place.

-Travelers' Hole-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"We have to get this right this time," said Lester.

They chose a path that seemed... right.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Both of them encountered a blue Bob-omb, whom they asked directions from.

"Just follow the stepping stones with the Greek letters," said the Bob-omb.

"Wow!" reacted Kelly.

"Thank you!" replied Lilly.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-  


**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"One hour already," said Cara.

"Let's practice!" Janelle said with energy.

"I think I'd rather save my energy," said Cara.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The three teams had just arrived at this time. As Lea opened the doors, she noticed right away the snowy weather.

"Winter!?" said Lea.

"Yes!" said Glace.

"At least this place is not as cold as the other place," said Nick. "Come on Lea, I can warm you up."

Nick and Lea cuddled for warmth with each other. Glace was busy watching the snowfall. Lester attempted to hug Nick for warmth too.

"Dude," said Nick.

"No, that's not gay," said Lester, looking uncomfortable after they both noticed the awkward movement.

While in an awkwardly hugging position, Lester started pulling Nick away from Lea. Glace was pulling Lea away from Nick too.

"I knew something seemed suspicious, sis!" said Glace.

What the two teams didn't notice is that Harl &amp; Natt were already ahead of them by this time.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

Harl pulled the number 3 from the roundabout cluebox.

"It's a snowball fight," said Natt.

**Harl &amp; Natt + Cara &amp; Janelle; Fighting for 2nd**

As Green Yoshi blew the whistle, Red Yoshi started counting Cara &amp; Janelle's points while Blue Yoshi started doing the same with the points of Harl &amp; Natt.

"We're not losing this time!" said Janelle with determination as she missed hitting Natt.

Cara was knocked back down again with Natt's snowball.

"Don't worry Cara," said Janelle before getting knocked down as well.

In the end, Harl &amp; Natt won against Cara &amp; Janelle.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Sweet victory!" said Natt as he hi-fived with his teammate. "Make your way to the extension of Bob-omb Battlefield, the Bob-omb Arena. Once there, search the grounds for your next clue."

The two left the area. Janelle made snow angels while Cara remained still on the snowy ground.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"You know what?" said Janelle. "The Pokélympians and the musicians are just there."

Cara turned to see that what Janelle just said was true.  


-Bob-omb Arena-  


**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two continued walking while following the stepping stones.

"I wonder what our detour is since it's an Olympic stadium," said Kelly.

Lilly replied, "We'll find out once we get there, but I'm guessing that we're gonna do Olympic-themed activities there."

"So this means?"

"Perhaps a detour of physical tasks."

"Oh."

"And at the same time, let's hope the twins don't get here sooner."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yup. I'm assuming that they'll ace this upcoming detour."

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Cara &amp; Janelle + Lea &amp; Glace; Fighting for 3rd**

"Sis, you're becoming a freak," said Lea.

Glace kept throwing a lot of snowballs continuously at Cara &amp; Janelle. The snowballs were pretty light, so it didn't topple Cara &amp; Janelle off their feet this time, yet Lea &amp; Glace still got plenty of points. Yoshi blew the whistle and Cara &amp; Janelle hugged each other.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"We broke our curse about always losing to them," said Lea.

"Yes," agreed Glace.

As the two left, Nick &amp; Lester prepared themselves this time.

**Cara &amp; Janelle +** **Nick** **&amp; Lester; Fighting for** **Last**

Janelle said with determination, "I'm ready for another round. Hopefully this will be our last."

"We lost to them last time," reminded Lester.

Nick said, "Nah, that was last time."

As Yoshi blew the whistle, the snowballs from both sides kept missing. Cara prepared a bigger than usual snowball this time.

"Take this!" said Cara before throwing it to Lester.

Lester was knocked back from the big snowball. Nick was able to hit Janelle, but Janelle got a good aim on Nick.

"Oh no," said Lester before a snowball came straight to his face.

Cara hit Lester successfully and said, "Right in the face!"

Nick missed Janelle on the last second while Cara &amp; Janelle both hit Nick before Yoshi blew his whistle.

"Yay!" said Janelle. "I'm glad we've finally won... in the nick of time!"

"Hey!" said Nick, sounding offended. "That's not funny!

"Didn't you use the same joke last time?" asked Cara.

"Uh... I can't remember," replied Janelle.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"... Bob-omb Arena," read both Cara &amp; Janelle before leaving the battlefield.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Holy cow," said Lester.

"At least we're not waiting this time," said Nick. "The Yoshis are waiting for our signal."

"Give me a break, I got knocked down twice."

"Sure. Those pinkies are not racers that should be underestimated."

After some attempts, they finally won over Blue Yoshi and Red Yoshi.

**Nick****&amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

"We can still catch up," said Nick positively.

The two left the area. The camera zoomed closer to the route info clue they left behind.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, who wants a battle with the knight in shining armor?" read Natt. "Your turn, Harl."

"I'm ready to go!" said Harl excitedly.

**Harl**** – ****on roadblock**

Harl placed a watermelon on the huge slingshot.

"This is a splat to my knight!" said Harl confidently before making the watermelon fly way out of range.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

Just looking from the outside, the stadium is extremely huge. It is just like all the other Olympic stadiums. Bob-ombs of all sizes and colors kept entering the stadium. At the main entrance, Lilly &amp; Kelly found the cluebox.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Get ready for this year's Winter Sports Fest! Dress up in ancient tunics and ride a chariot around the stadium," Lilly read.

_"Teams must now dress up like Romans and take part in a mock opening ceremony for this year's Winter Sports Fest. Each team must tour around the stadium while holding one torch around. Once they've reached the golden dish of fire, they'll receive their next clue."_

Lilly read, "Once you've reached the golden dish of fire, you will receive your next clue."

"Let's get ready to party!" said Kelly fiercely.

"No, it's: Let the games... begin!" said Lilly.

The two went inside the dressing room.

* * *

_What could your first impression be on a fellow racer?_

Some racer sees a fellow racer at the airport.

"Hey Horsey!"

The team looks back to see another team.

"Who are you calling Horsey?"

"I'm talking to you. Who else would be a horse, me?"

"You know what, I prefer you calling me Rapidash than Horsey, you ugly Mawile."

"Shut up Horsey, you'll never make it far in this race."

"Why not you shut up!? And stop calling me horsey, you hideous gorgon! It matches your dark and atrocious hair!"

"Gorgon? Oh yeah!? Then you're no horse anymore. You are a hideous OGRE! AHAHAHA!"

_And while the girls fight, the guys will stay as calm as possible._

"Dude, if we U-turn or yield you guys next time, I'm so sorry in advance."

"I understand. Same here."

_Wanna find out how this petty feud will go? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Harl**** – ****on roadblock**

Harl released another watermelon, but it only hit off the armor's head.

"Ahh!" said Harl. "So close."

Natt said, "Hurry up, Harl! We've got some company."

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"I'm doing this," said Glace after reading the roadblock clue.

Lea said, "Go sis! You can beat him."

**Harl**** – ****on roadblock**

Harl launched another watermelon, but it just went over the headless armor.

"Argh!" said Harl, running out of patience.

**Glace – on roadblock**

"Go go go sis!" cheered Lea.

Glace pulled the rubber with the watermelon then released them. The watermelon hit the lower part of the armor, but the impact wasn't enough to let the armor disassemble.

"Come on sis! You're almost there!" cheered Lea.

Glace shot another watermelon, but it completely missed the armor this time.

**Harl**** – ****on roadblock**

"Harl, another team is coming," said Natt.

Harl released the watermelon and it hit the ground.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

Cara read, "Roadblock, who wants a battle with the knight in shining armor?"

"Oh I want it!" said Janelle.

"This is for your own good, Janelle," said Cara.

"I know," said Janelle. "Good luck, Car!"

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The housemaids were on the chariot as they toured around the stadium. There were other chariots in front of them and behind them. Mecha-Yoshis were used as horses for the chariots here. Kelly held the torch while Lilly looked at the audience with a serious face. Kelly used her other hand to wave to the cheering audience.

"This is awesome, Lil!" said Kelly.

Lilly replied, "I'm glad we're enjoying this, as well as our lead."

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Harl**** – ****on roadblock**

**Glace – on roadblock**

**Cara – on roadblock**

As the snow continued to fall gently, the three team members focused on hitting their targets.

"Pull, then release!" said Harl while trying to knock down his target.

Glace pulled the rubber gently before releasing the watermelon, but the target was missed.

"Aim for the head, Cara!" said Janelle.

Cara struggled with the slingshot, but she was able to release the watermelon and hit it to the ground, far from where the armor was. The next part included montaged scenes of the three team members attempting to knock off the armor. At the end of the montage, Glace knocked off her target first.

"Go sister!" cheered Lea. "You've done it!"

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 2nd**

Glace searched around the armor to find the shield with Greek words engraved on it.

"Off we go!" said Glace. "We need to ask."

Lea nodded before they left. Meanwhile, Harl was able to knock off his target.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in 3rd**

"Good job, Harl!" said Natt.

Harl searched for the clue, but the best he could find is a shield with Greek words.

"Let's beat them later," said Natt. "That's the Olympic stadium."

The two left afterwards.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Take your time, Cara," said Janelle. "No one's gonna hurt you."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

After going to many doors to different sectors of the stadium, they reached the sub-stadium with the golden dish of fire. Big Bob-omb stood up from his throne. The audience applauded as the chariots were just going around that part of the stadium, signifying the end of the mock opening ceremony.

"That was fun!" said Kelly. "I wish I could do it again."

The Mecha-Yoshi opened his mouth and spat out a clue. Lilly picked it up before ripping off its envelope and reading its content.

"Detour, bat or broom?" read both Lilly &amp; Kelly.

_"Sports fests have been the cream of the crop in the culture of Bob-omb Battlefield. The citizens have taken part in these sports fests for many years, and it symbolizes their peace after the war. Now, teams have to choose between playing Bob-omb Battlefield's national sport... or, playing the most recent addition to the sports fest."_

_From the stadium after Ryder's narration, Ryder wore a baseball cap and held the bat. He swung the latter item, hitting away a bob-omb ball called a ball-omb. In front of him zoomed a broomstick, and a Yoshi wearing a witch's hat was riding it while holding the ball-omb Ryder just swung away._

_"Their choice: Bat or broom."_

_The umpire threw a ball-omb to an Omanyte. The Omanyte used his bat to swing away the ball-omb. Ryder appeared and gave his narration._

_"Basebomb has become the national sport of this once ravaged nation. And so, bat requires teams to play a certain variation of baseball called basebomb. In this untraditional version of basebomb, the team member holding the bat must hit numerous ball-ombs away while the other team member must wear the baseball glove and catch some of the ball-ombs thrown by his or her partner."_

_An Omastar caught a pink ball-omb with his glove. He threw it to the nearby basket. He caught a blue one this time, and he also threw it to the basket. A black one flew by, but he intentionally avoided it._

_"Once the team has gotten enough points, the umpire will hand them their next clue."_

_The umpire, a Black Yoshi wearing shades, was holding the clue envelope. The scene changed to another stadium where players were riding on flying brooms. One of the players was being chased for holding a type of ball called a quaffle-bomb. Ryder walked in and started his narration._

_"The nation has been very open to welcome new sports for the sports fest. Recently last fall, Bob-omb Battlefield has added bomb quidditch to their list of sports for the sports fest. In broom, teams must participate in a variation of the fantasy sport called quidditch, where players ride flying brooms around the stadium while aiming to shoot the special ball called a quaffle across the ring. In this untraditional version of bomb quidditch, one team member must ride the broom around the stadium and score points by shooting the quaffle-bomb while the other team member must become the goalkeeper."_

_The Red Yoshi wearing the red uniform scored some points by shooting the quaffle-bomb to the ring._

_"Once the team has gotten enough points, the referee will hand them their next clue."_

_The referee, a White Yoshi wearing goggles, was holding the clue envelope while riding a broom._

"Oh my gosh!" said Lilly. "Let's do broom!"

"Aye aye captain," said Kelly. "Do you even know how to play quidditch?"

"I've seen it, I've read about it," replied Lilly.

"Then we better get this through quickly," concluded Kelly.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara pulled the rubber so hard that when she released it, she tumbled herself to the snowy ground. The watermelon was shown to hit the flag beside the armor.

"You're close, Car!" cheered Janelle.

Cara pulled the slingshot's rubber again.

Janelle cheered louder, "You got this Cara! Just one more and I know you can do it. Now hit it like its a goner!"

As Cara released the rubber, the watermelon flew out in great speed, but it somehow went back to Cara's direction and hit her in the face.

"OH!" exclaimed Cara while tumbling down to the cold ground.

"Cara! Are you okay?" panicked Janelle before approaching Cara.

Cara was still lying down on the ground after the watermelon hit her.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Did you hear that?" asked Nick.

Lester said, "There we go."

Nick was baffled at first, but Lester pointed at the cluebox from afar.

"Sweet!" said Nick.

The two ran to the cluebox, they noticed that Janelle was talking to Cara.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

"I'll do this," volunteered Nick.

"What happened to Cara?" asked Lester.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"I can't see straight," said Cara. "I want to wash my face."

"Here," said Janelle as she handed a bottle of water to Cara.

Cara washed her face and said, "I feel dizzy. My face is numb."

"Get some rest, Cara," said Janelle. "Nick &amp; Lester just came."

Cara was about to panic upon hearing that, but she decided to just rest for now since she can't really do anything while she's dizzy.

**Nick – on roadblock**

Nick pulled the rubber with all his might. He was still standing when he released it and hit the armor in just one try.

"Yeah!" said Nick.

"Way to go, Nick!" cheered Lester.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester; Currently in 4th**

Nick searched at the pile to see the shield.

"We need to go here," said Nick to Lester while pointing at the text on the shield.

"Oh goodie!" said Lester.

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Don't worry Cara," said Janelle. "I know we will make it."

Cara just rested on the cold ground while about to start crying in desperation.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two seemed to be busy looking for something in the fanny pack.

"You're kidding me," said Nick.

"I'm serious," said Lester. "I'll check my bag first."

Nick said to the camera, "We lost the first clue, the one that told us to go to Bob-omb Battlefield."

Nick also searched through his bag.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**** – ****on broom**

After changing into their gray quidditch uniform, Lilly &amp; Kelly entered the room to see the many brooms on one corner. The stadium is just like the rest, filled with grass. Above were a few Yoshis practicing the game. There were also a couple of rings floating in the sky.

"Whoa!" said both Lilly &amp; Kelly in amazement.

The White Yoshi referee approached them.

"Greetings!" he said. "Welcome to bomb quidditch 101! I am Dr. Yogurt Yoshi, and I will be your coach for now."

"Amazing!" said Kelly.

"Now first, choose a broom," said Yogurt.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two were wandering around the vast arena.

"I get it now," said Glace. "It's the Olympic stadium."

"We should ask where it is," suggested Lea.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

The two were headed to the stadium.

"So he said straight from here?" asked Harl.

"Yes, Harl," replied Natt. "We should be there in no time."

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two were seen putting their stuff back in their respective bags.

"No luck," said Nick.

"Should we go back to the battlefield and find it?" asked Lester.

"Nah, but we have to prepare for our thirty-minute penalty," said Nick.

The two left the area.

"Today's been a bad day so far," said Lester.

"Next thing you know, our travel documents are gone," said Nick.

"Shush!" said Lester.

"It's a joke," said Nick.

"Still, what if it happens?" said Lester.

The camera zoomed into the shield that they left behind.


	53. We are Fools Setting Ourselves to Doom 3

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**** – ****on broom**

The two were ready to play bomb quidditch. Four Yoshis wearing fuchsia uniforms and two Yoshis wearing gray uniforms were also ready to play the game with them. Doctor Yogurt reminded them about the rules.

"The first team to score a hundred points by the end of the game wins this match," said Dr. Yogurt before he blew his whistle and threw the quaffle-bomb upwards.

Lilly got hold of it first. Kelly and a fuchsia-uniformed Yoshi went to their goalkeeping stations. Lilly flew the broom with speed.

"I miss flying on a broom," said Lilly.

Lilly flew the broom upside down as she zoomed to the fuchsia goalkeeper's area. Lilly shot the quaffle-bomb into the ring.

Post-leg confessional:

"That was so fun!" said Lilly. "This will definitely be a task to remember."

Kelly said, "Good for you."

"Yeah! Also, I had a limited time to hold on to the quaffle-bomb, because there's a timer there."

"Really!?"

"Yup! The timer resets when nobody is holding it for three seconds, and the timer is random by the way, so I got only twenty-five seconds on my first quaffle-bomb."

"Wow!"

_Back to the race..._

"Ten points to Waferpurr!" said the Red Bob-omb announcer.

An opposing player caught the quaffle-bomb, but it exploded before he knew it. The mini-explosion turned his face and some parts of his broom black. Lilly went down to get what she expected. Dr. Yogurt threw a new quaffle-bomb to the players. Lilly caught it again, and she aimed for the fuchsia goalkeeper again.

"This is my kind of fun!" said Lilly before successfully shooting the quaffle-bomb into the ring.

"Another ten points to Waferpurr!" announced the Red Bob-omb.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Nick, where are we going?" asked Lester after realizing that they've been wandering around aimlessly.

"The place indicated on the shield," replied Nick.

"What shield?"

"I gave it to you."

"Oh that! I told you to hold on to it."

"What!? Really?"

"Yup."

"..."

"Oh man!"

"Now we have to go back. Ugh!"

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**** – ****on broom (40 out of 100)**

"Flying high like an angel," said Lilly before shooting on the ring for the fifth time.

"Another ten points to Waferpurr!" said the Red Bob-omb. "Raising the team's total to fifty points!"

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Are you ready, Car?" said Janelle.

"I think I can do it now, although I'm still feeling dizzy," said Cara. "I gotta do this for my husband."

"That's the spirit!" said Janelle.

Cara pulled the slingshot's rubber, but the watermelon was far from hitting the armor.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"I have no idea where we're going!" said Lester.

"Um..." said Nick. "We're going back to the roadblock site to get our shield back."

"I know! But then?"

"Lester, this is the final five! We gotta stay strong."

"I am staying strong, but our problem is about getting lost right now."

"Focus!"

"I am focusing!"

"Then let's look for it together. Please stop complaining."

**Cara – on roadblock**

"We're still staying strong," said Janelle to the camera. "We haven't gotten to the detour yet, but it's never over until it's over."

Cara launched another watermelon to the armor, and it missed by a hair's breadth.

"Oh my gosh Cara, we're almost done!" said Janelle. "Did you see how close you were?"

"Yeah," said Cara. "Just a little more push."

"That's the spirit, Cara!" Janelle cheered energetically.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Get ready for this year's Winter Sports Fest! Dress up in ancient tunics and ride a chariot around the stadium," Natt read. "Once you've reached the golden dish of fire, you will receive your next clue."

"Dress up time!" said Harl.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**** – ****on broom (70 out of 100)**

Kelly tried to hit the quaffle-bomb aside as goalkeeper, but she missed it.

"Ten points goes to Rosethere!" announced the Red Bob-omb. "That brings their total to fifty!"

As the quaffle-bomb exploded in front of a Waferpurr, Lilly went back down to get the new quaffle-bomb. She was gonna bring it to the ring, but she dropped it clumsily.

"Ah, klutz!" said Lilly.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Dress up in ancient tunics and ride a chariot around the stadium," read both twins.

As they made their way to the dressing room, Harl &amp; Natt were on their way out.

"They got ahead of us," Lea noted.

"We can beat them to the detour," Glace said.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"Yeah! We're ahead of them," said Natt as he hi-fived with Harl.

"We are ready to rock our chariot," said Harl excitedly.

The two made it to the stadium. They got on their chariot, and it was driven by a Mecha-Yoshi soon after. Harl held the torch while they both waved to the audience.

"I wanna watch some gladiators!" said Harl.

"Hopefully that's not our task," wished Natt.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Cara – on roadblock**

"You're gonna get it this time, Cara," cheered Janelle.

Cara launched a watermelon one last time before it finally toppled over her opposing armor.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

Cara sat down sweating in exhaustion.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

"We may be last, but we know that hope can not run out yet," said Janelle.

Cara took the shield and said, "We need to ask. I think this is where we need to go."

The two left the area.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"This is insane," said Nick. "We're just being goners for one hour now."

Lester ran to a direction. Nick noticed him and followed.

"Our shield," said Lester.

"We gotta ask someone who can speak Greek," suggested Nick.

The two left the area afterwards.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

Both twins were already on the chariot. Glace held the torch as they both waved their paws to the audience.

"I miss the Pokélympics!" said Lea.

"Me too!" added Glace. "But add the Winter Pokélympics too."

Post-leg confessional:

"The chariot ride was probably my favorite this leg!" said Lea. "It brings so much memories from the past."

"My favorite is the snow," said Glace with a creepy smile. "Oh coldy cold!"

Lea looked at her sister in a way showing that she was annoyed.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in 2nd**

Natt ripped the clue and read, "Detour, bat or broom?"

Harl said excitedly, "Ooh! What's in broom?"

"Some sport called bomb quidditch."

"Bomb quidditch!? AAAHHHHH!"

"Harl, stop shrieking like a girl! Act normal at least for a day."

"I can't! Acting is my life! Harry Potter sports are amazing! AAAHHHHH! Bomb quidditch!"

"We're doing that then, but please don't mess us up."

"Sure!"

The public watched the attention-catching Harl leave that part of the stadium with his partner Natt.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **– ****on broom (70 out of 100)**

Kelly knocked off the quaffle-bomb from hitting the goal. Afterwards, Lilly caught it and flew herself to the other side of the stadium. She threw it through the ring before the goalkeeper could knock it off.

"Ten points to Waferpurr!" announced the Red Bob-omb.

"Yes!" said Lilly softly.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were able to ask a local for directions.

"Thank you!" said Janelle to the local.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Nick, we need to find someone because we don't have a map," suggested Lester.

"No I see the stadium," pointed Nick.

The stadium Nick just saw was visible from afar, despite the weather making it unclear.

"Let's go!" said Lester.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace; Currently in 3rd**

"Detour," said Glace as she opened the pamphlet.

"Let's do bat," suggested Lea. "Hopefully we still remember how to play it."

"Alright," replied Glace.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **– ****on broom (90 out of 100)**

As the quaffle-bomb exploded after Lilly shot it through the ring, Lilly made her way down to retrieve the new quaffle-bomb.

"One more to go and we're outta here," said Lilly.

A Yoshi from the other team got the quaffle-bomb and shot it through the ring Kelly failed to block.

"Ten points to Rosethere!" announced the Red Bob-omb. "Which means they have seventy points now."

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– ****on broom**

Even though Harl &amp; Natt were supposed to be practicing on the stadium beside it, they decided to watch Lilly &amp; Kelly's performance.

"This is tough," said Natt.

"Oh no it won't be," said Harl.

"Harl, you were only acting the quidditch scene that time."

"I know! This is still gonna be fun!"

Natt just shook his head in doubt.

Natt looked at the camera beside him and softly said, "I don't think we'll get this on the first try, but I have trust in Harl that he can pull this off with me."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **– ****on broom (90 out of 100)**

Lilly threw the quaffle-bomb to the ring one last time.

"Ten points to Waferpurr, and Waferpurr wins the game!" announced the Red Bob-omb.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly** **– ****on broom (100 out of 100)**

The crowd cheered. Lilly &amp; Kelly and the other Yoshis came down. Dr. Yogurt gave the team members of Waferpurr the trophy. Inside the trophy is a clue envelope.

"Say cheese!" said the camera-Bob-omb.

After the winners' picture was taken, Lilly ripped open the clue and read it.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way back to Bob-omb Battlefield and get to the pinnacle where you'll find your next clue," read Lilly. "You may keep your uniform with you. Yes!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Kelly, reacting to where they're going next. "That's a long way back."

"Does it say on foot? Nope."

"What do you mean? There's no taxi around here."

"Who says we can't ride a chariot?"

Lilly smiled with that clever thought in mind.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

The place looks just like a usual baseball stadium. The twins appeared in their chosen lavender baseball uniforms.

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat**

"I'm ready to hit it for the win!" said Glace confidently.

The Black Yoshi umpire approached them.

"Greetings!" he said. "Welcome to basebomb 101! You can call me Coach Bombseus, and I will be your coach for this sport."

"Yeah!" said both twins with energy.

"We're excited!" said Lea.

"Now first, choose a bat," said Bombseus.

-Bob-omb Astrolympics Stadium-

While the government is deciding how to add space sports into their nation, the stadium for the planned sports is under construction. The outside looks just like the usual stadium. Nick &amp; Lester arrived to see a Navy Blue Bob-omb guarding outside the stadium.

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Is this even the right place?" asked Nick.

"Excuse me," called Lester to the Navy Blue Bob-omb. "Is this Bob-omb Olympic Stadium?"

"No sir," replied the Bob-omb. "The Olympic stadium is that way, to the other direction. It's a one and a half hour walk."

"What!?" reacted Nick.

"What modes of transportation are available here in this country?" asked Lester.

"Mostly chariots, sir," replied the Bob-omb. "Do you want me to order you one?"

"Yes please," said Lester.

The Bob-omb called a friend to have a chariot fetch Nick &amp; Lester.

"Your chariot will be here in fifty minutes," said Bob-omb.

"Argh!" said Nick. "But it's gotta be better than walking."

"We need to save our physical and mental energy," said Lester. "We might go home today."

* * *

_What if you have a doctorate degree, and a fellow racer has one too?_

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Cosette."

"Doctor!? Wow! I only have a masters degree."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Delia."

"Grandma got her PhD in the field of education."

"Cool!"

"I have a PhD in agriculture."

"Awesome!"

_But what if two other racers are soon-to-be doctors?_

"Hey girls! Wazzup?"

"Do you have a PhD?"

"Oh, not yet."

"But we will earn ours pretty soon."

"My sister will get her degree after the upcoming school year, while I just finished my masters."

"In what field?"

"Science!"

"Whoa!"

"I'm an astrophysicist while my sister is a microbiologist."

"That is so cool!"

"Let us all work together."

"Great idea!"

"Now this is girl power!"

"And academic too."

"Hahaha! This will be fun!"

_Wanna find_ _ou__t how an alliance full of brainy girls will go? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

As the two exited the humongous stadium, they actually found chariots parked outside.

They picked a chariot and Lilly said, "To Bob-omb Battlefield."

The chariot, driven by two Yoshis, started moving.

"This is our leg," said Lilly. "I'm so proud of us!"

"Yeah!" added Kelly.

The two hi-fived.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat**

Coach Bombseus repeated, "Remember, do not catch white or black ball-ombs."

Lea nodded from afar. Glace chose to do the swinging while Lea will be the one catching colored ball-ombs.

"You need to get a total of two hundred and fifty points to win," said Bombseus. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" excitedly announced both twins.

Coach Bombseus blew his whistle, and his son assisted him by throwing ball-ombs to Glace. Glace was able to hit some of them to Lea's direction. Bombseus counted Glace's points while his other son counted Lea's points on the other side of the stadium.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– ****on broom (0 out of 100)**  
Harl &amp; Natt, while on their sky blue uniform, were ready to play bomb quidditch. Four Yoshis wearing navy blue uniforms and two Yoshis wearing sky blue uniforms were also ready to play the game with them. Doctor Yogurt reminded them about the rules.

"The first team to score a hundred points by the end of the game wins this match," said Dr. Yogurt before he blew his whistle and threw the quaffle-bomb upwards.

A Yoshi from the opposing team got the quaffle-bomb first. Since Natt was still far from guarding the ring, the opponent was able to shoot the quaffle-bomb in the ring thrice.

"An instant thirty points to Hexeadeck!" announced a Blue Bob-omb.

Natt made it to the ring while Harl was chasing his opponents. While Natt was having trouble with his broom, the opponent was able to shoot through his ring twice.

"No!" said Harl.

"Hexeadeck now has a total of fifty points!" announced the Blue Bob-omb.

"How the heck... do you fly with a BROOM!?" said Natt to the camera. "This... is so difficult!"

Harl could be seen chasing the opponents, but he crashed down to the ground by accident.

"Ow my KNEE!" exclaimed Harl.

Dr. Yogurt blew his whistle. Two Yoshis with the light blue uniform substituted for Harl &amp; Natt. Natt was on his way down. As Harl was brought to the side, Dr. Yogurt told the other Yoshis to continue the game before blowing his whistle once again.

"You guys need more practice," said Yogurt.

"Oh globbery!" exclaimed Natt.

Harl was wailing in pain, so two other Yoshis carried him to the locker room. Natt followed them and sighed.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat** **(30 out of 250)**

Lea, wearing a glove, caught the pink flying ball-omb. She then placed it inside the basket before catching a gray ball-omb this time. Glace was hitting as much ball-ombs as she can on the other side of the stadium.

Post-leg confessional:

"The rules of the game was slightly complicated," said Glace.

"Yeah," agreed Lea. "If I caught a black or white ball-omb, we will be penalized with a minus fifteen points."

"On the other hand, if I was able to swing a black or white ball-omb, we will receive ten points."

"The good thing is that Sis has a strategy."

"Yup! I intentionally skipped the black and white ball-ombs because there's no penalty missing them."

"It's so hard to get a lot of points though."

"Yeah, one ball costs around two to three points only."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – in 1 of the Locker Rooms-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– ****on broom**

"Harl, speak to me," said Natt.

"I wanna rest!" said Harl.

"We have to plan, Harl. Do you want to switch detours or do you want to take the penalty?"

"The other detour is worse!"

"We haven't been there yet."

"But it has to be worse!"

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"Continue after my rest."

Natt sighed before saying, "Hopefully the other teams way behind don't catch up to us. Otherwise, we're doomed."

-Bob-omb Astrolympics Stadium-

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The two were sitting outside the stadium waiting.

"This is insane," said Lester.

"Don't give up on hope," said Nick. "Some teams might be struggling in the tasks there."

"Still, we can't keep hoping. We gotta make our move!"

"We already did. We just have to wait for it. There's nothing better we could do."

Lester sighed.

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were still walking to the Olympic stadium.

"This walk is taking long," said Cara.

"I hope we lose more weight," said Janelle.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat** **(76 out of 250)**

Glace kept hitting the ball-ombs successfully at this point.

"Patience is the key," said Glace.

Lea was catching most of the balls in the other side of the stadium.

"It's still so cold," said Lea to herself. "Why?"

-Bob-omb Arena-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

They were already on Bob-omb Arena, on their way back to Bob-omb Battlefield.

"This leg is gonna be awesome!" said Lilly. "We haven't seen anyone except the school kids and the pinkies after exiting the tunnel."

"Sweet!" reacted Kelly.

"The twins should be way behind. Meanwhile, Nick &amp; Lester are nowhere to be seen."

"If there's a U-turn ahead, who should we pick?"

"Either the pinkies or the twins, especially the twins."

The two hi-fived as they were celebrating their lead.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – in 1 of the Locker Rooms-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– ****on broom**

"Harl, are we good?" asked Natt.

"I don't know," replied Harl. "I feel like... I'm not sure if it's considered broken or what."

"Come on Harl! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Why didn't you ask me earlier?"

"I thought you'd say it yourself."

Natt went out to look for a medic.

Post-leg confessional:

"So I went to look for a doctor," said Natt. "And he said..."

_Back to the race..._

"Your leg is not broken," said the Bob-omb doctor. "But you have to be careful."

Post-leg confessional:

"Furthermore, he advised us to move on by doing the other detour instead," said Natt.

_Back to the race..._

"Otherwise," continued the Bob-omb doctor to Harl. "Worse is what may happen to you."

Post-leg confessional:

"So..." continued Natt. "Harl had no choice but to follow what I wanted to do after that happened."

Harl was just sad and silent during this confessional. It was as if he was acting with emotions for this part.

_Back to the race..._

"We wasted so much time," Natt said. "Come on Harl. We have to get ready or else we're doomed for sure."

"Stop saying that!" said Harl with a scared face.

"Come on Harl! Stop wasting time!" concluded Natt angrily.

Harl &amp; Natt went out of the locker room and moved to another one with the baseball uniforms in it. Harl looked so sad and depressed.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"Dress up in ancient tunics and ride a chariot around the stadium," read Janelle. "We're getting dressed for the Olympics!"

"We're not good in sports," said Cara. "You know that, Janelle."

There was an awkward silence.

Janelle continued, "Car, we're just told to ride chariots."

There was another awkward silence.

Cara replied, "Whatever!"

The two went inside the stadium.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat** **(144 out of 250)**

"Life is slow when you're racist," said Glace. "I am skipping black and white ball-ombs for Lea's sake."

Glace swung the bat, and the ball-omb flew up high. Lea caught the maroon ball-omb on the other side of the stadium.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium B-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– ****on bat**

A Black Yoshi umpire approached them.

"Greetings!" she said while reading off her index card. "Welcome to basebomb 101! You can call me Coach... Oops! I mean... I'm Mrs. Troyoshi, I will coach you for now, because my husband on the other stadium is busy with another team."

"Must be the twins," mumbled Natt.

"Now first," read Bombseus' wife from an index card. "Choose a bat."

Post-leg confessional:

"The lady coach was obviously a sub," said Natt. "She didn't memorize her lines!"

The two laughed at this.


	54. We are Fools Setting Ourselves to Doom 4

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

While the two were wearing their ancient-looking outfits, Cara was holding the torch while Janelle gave the audience flying kisses. The audience cheered aloud.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was fun being there," said Janelle. "I felt like a superstar!"

Cara added, "My hand couldn't hold the torch any longer that time, and I can't even fake smile! My dizziness sure felt better at some point, but I couldn't enjoy the fun when I was dizzy."

"Cheer up Cara," replied Janelle. "My back was hurting yesterday, yet I was able to cheer myself up."

"My dizziness was fresh from today," said Cara. "Your back pain was yesterday."

"Still..." said Janelle.

The two stared at each other, and an awkward silence came.

-Bob-omb Astrolympics Stadium-

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Their chariot has arrived at this point. They showed the Greek words on the shield to the Yoshi on the chariot, then the Yoshi started galloping.

Post-leg confessional:

"We asked the Yoshi why he's a chariot driver," said Lester.

"He said he's not a slave," continued Nick. "He said chariot drivers all have a common employer, and they get paid really high."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat** **(199 out of 250)**

"We're almost there," said Glace.

Glace swung more ball-ombs away while Lea caught most of them.

Lea worried, "This might have taken longer compared to the broom detour."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"Bat or broom," read Cara.

"Let's do broom," suggested Janelle.

The two headed to the locker room.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium B-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– ****on bat**

An assistant of Coach Bombseus was throwing the ball-ombs to Natt. Harl was responsible for catching the ball-ombs with the glove.

"I just hope Harl knows what he's doing with the black ball-ombs and the white ball-ombs," said Natt.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Nick** **&amp; Lester: Band Mates**

Nick &amp; Lester paid their chariot.

Nick said, "We're running short on cash."

**Nick** **&amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

"Dress up in ancient tunics and ride a chariot around the stadium," read Nick. "This will be fun before we can catch up with the others."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom**

Cara &amp; Janelle wore their pink quidditch uniforms. The White Yoshi referee showed up.

"Greetings!" Yogurt said. "Welcome to bomb quidditch 101! You can call me Yogurt or Doctor Yogurt, and I will be your coach for this sport."

"I'm excited!" said Janelle.

"Let's hope for some fun," said Cara positively, despite being dizzy.

"Now first, choose a broom," said Yogurt.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The housemaids made it back to the battlefield. The snowfall seemed to stop at that time, but it's still cold there with the snowy ground. The three Yoshis at the snowball roundabout task were making snow angels. At the pinnacle, Lilly &amp; Kelly were shown paying their chariot. A (Pink) Bob-omb Buddy trumpeted as the two ran to the cluebox at the other end of the pinnacle. Lilly grabbed a clue and ripped open its envelope before reading it.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock," read Lilly. "Oh this has to be mine."

_"In the case wherein a leg has two roadblocks, the usual rule is that each team member has to perform one of the roadblocks in the leg. So if the team member did the watermelon roadblock, his or her partner must do this one. For this roadblock, one team member has to act like an acrobat by taking flight while wearing the winged helmet. This was based on the legendary Mario flying with his winged cap during his visit here."_

_An Omanyte wearing a winged helmet jumped off the pinnacle to fly._

_"In this roadblock, the team member who sat out on the watermelon slingshot roadblock must collect the eight red coins scattered across the sky with the help of the winged helmet. The helmet will lose its powers after two minutes, so team members must be agile enough to collect the eight red coins in the sky before the time runs out."_

_The Omanyte could be seen approaching the Bob-omb Buddy at the pinnacle. That was the background as Ryder continued narrating about the task somewhere in Bob-omb Battlefield._

_"Once the team member has collected all eight red coins within two minutes, they will receive their next clue."_

"Oh," reacted Kelly.

"Good thing I'm not acrophobic," said Lilly. "And I have experience in flying."

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly strapped on the winged helmet to her head. Kelly sat on the pinnacle and watch Lilly do the roadblock. The red coins were with ordinary coins all positioned together to look like a circular ring. It is a few meters above the pinnacle.

"A one, a two, a one two three go!" said Lilly before jumping off the cliff.

"Li...!" said Kelly before realizing that Lilly knows how to fly.

Lilly spread her legs freely as she glided upwards to get her first red coin.

"Good job, Lil!" cheered Kelly.

**Lilly – on roadblock (1 of 8 red coins)**

Lilly glided downwards then upwards again, in order to get the second red coin.

"Atta girl, Lil!" cheered Kelly.

**Lilly – on roadblock (2 of 8 red coins)**

Lilly repeated the same process and a minute after, she's almost done with the task.

"One more, Lil! You're almost there," cheered Kelly. "It's probably the pit stop after this."

**Lilly – on roadblock (7 of 8 red coins)**

Lilly missed the last red coin by a bit. She tried to turn around, but it was pretty hard. Soon after, Lilly successfully grabbed her last red coin before her time ran out.

"Great job, Lilly!" congratulated Kelly.

**Lilly – on roadblock (8 of 8 red coins)**

Lilly traded her eight red coins for the next clue held by the Bob-omb Buddy on the pinnacle.

"This is exciting me!" said Kelly, jumping up and down.

Lilly ripped open the envelope to reveal the contents of the clue.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st**

"Pit stop! Ride one of the marked aero-chariots to Rebel Heaven," read Lilly.

_"Teams must ride a chariot with wings, pulled by a Yoshi with wings, called an aero-chariot to the Rebel Heaven. This place above the cloud was a secret hideout for rebels during the war, and it is now the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Warning, the last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Lilly.

"Here we go!" said Kelly excitedly.

An aero-chariot and a Yoshi with wings arrived at the pinnacle for Lilly &amp; Kelly.

"It's time to take it to the sky!" said Kelly.

As the two were ready to take off, the Yoshi with wings piloted them off to the sky.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Kelly energetically.

"This is gonna be fun!" said Lilly excitedly. "I'm so happy to see Ryder this time. I hope he's happy for us too."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium A-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace – on bat** **(250 out of 250)**

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way back to Bob-omb Battlefield and get to the pinnacle where you'll find your next clue," read Lea.

"That's gonna be a long walk!" Glace said while not knowing about the chariots available.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

"Detour, bat or broom," read Lester.

"Let us take flight!" said Nick.

"Ugh, fine," said Lester. "We're doing broom."

-Rebel Heaven-

On top of the cloud is a small office, and in front of the office is the pit stop mat, where Ryder is on, along with the Gray Yoshi with wings. The light box was there too. It had the words "Bob-omb Battlefield" on its screen. Lilly &amp; Kelly paid their aero-chariot pilot before dashing excitedly to the pit stop mat.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Welcome to the Rebel Heaven," greeted the Gray Yoshi.

"Thank you!" said both housemaids.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly..." started Ryder. "I am please to tell you... that you are team number ONE!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 1st place = 11:45 AM**

"Yes!" said both housemaids before hi-fiving.

"As the winners of this leg of the race," continued Ryder. "You have won a dozen flying brooms from our sponsor, Bomb Brooms."

"Awesome!" said Lilly.

"You have also won five thousand pokédollars, EACH!" ended Ryder.

"Yeah!" said Kelly.

"It feels great to win a leg again," said Lilly.

"We just miss that feeling," said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

"After leg three, we finally won another leg," said Lilly.

"Now I have the confidence to say that we can win this race together!" said Kelly determinedly.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Lea** **&amp;** **Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two decided to ride a chariot to their next destination.

"I wonder how Nick &amp; Lester are doing," said Lea.

"We haven't seen them for quite a while now," said Glace.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom**

Doctor Yogurt threw the quaffle-bomb upwards, and Janelle got hold of it. Meanwhile, Cara broomed her way to protect the goal.

"I got it!" announced Janelle.

A Yoshi from the opposing team knocked the quaffle-bomb off her.

"The ball!" said Janelle.

Before the Yoshi wearing a baby blue uniform could shoot the quaffle-bomb through the ring, Cara knocked it off before it exploded in mid-air.

"That was close!" said Cara.

"Yay Cara!" said Janelle.

Janelle tried to catch the baby-blue-uniformed Yoshi holding the quaffle-bomb.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on broom**

Nick &amp; Lester were ready.

"This feels exciting!" said Nick.

A White Yoshi referee approached them.

"Greetings!" she said before glancing off to her index card. "Welcome to bomb quidditch 101! You can call me... errr... you can call me Madam Milk Yoshi, I will coach you for now because my husband is on the other stadium busy with another team."

"We're still in it!" said Nick.

"Now first," said Yogurt's husband. "Choose a broom."

"This will be fun!" said Nick excitedly.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium B-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– on bat (168 of 250)**

"We gotta toughen up from the time we lost," said Natt while doing the task.

On the other side of the stadium, Harl kept catching the correct ball-ombs.

"Hopefully we're out in no time," said Harl. "I really wanna play quidditch."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom** **(10 of 100)**

Janelle threw the quaffle-bomb through the ring.

The Green Bob-omb commentator said, "Another ten points to Polkapop!"

"Yes!" said Janelle.

She tried to catch up with the baby-blue-uniformed Yoshi holding the quaffle-bomb.

"You won't get away with this," said Janelle.

As she got the quaffle-bomb, she threw it away after realizing that it was about to explode.

"Sheesh!" exclaimed Janelle.

Meanwhile, Cara was shown knocking away the quaffle-bombs the opposing team kept throwing.

"Goalkeeping is actually fun," said Cara.

* * *

_How does it feel like to be racing with someone who's hard to deal with?_

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

"You're a traitor! You betrayed me! I thought we were in this together!?" said Romana

"I never agreed with you in the first place," Ben reasoned out.

**Barry &amp; Sam: Best Friends**

"I'm still angry at Barry," Sam said.

"He wouldn't forgive me," Barry said.

**Carol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"Giselle, shut up!" said Carol. "We're gonna cause another fight!"

"I don't care! I eat what I eat!" argued Giselle.

"You're being too rude!" said Carol. "Everyone can see it!"

…

_More new teams will race with internal problems. Such as..._

"Stop giving me April Fool's eggs you fool!"

"But boss..."

"Shut up... carry on!"

"Yes boss."

…

"Come here you imbecile! This is your fault! You should be ashamed of this."

"But sire, you told me to..."

"Don't you dare, IMBECILE!"

"Yes sire."

…

"You're an idiot."

"Uh-no-no, you're the idiot."

"No you're the idiot."

"NO! YOU'RE the idiot!"

_Wanna find out how these internal problems will go? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Basebomb Stadium B-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **– on bat (250 of 250)**

In the end, Harl and Natt reached the required number of points and received their next clue.

"The twins are probably ahead now," said Natt before reading the clue.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****; Currently in 3rd**

"Make your way back to Bob-omb Battlefield and get to the pinnacle where you'll find your next clue," read Natt.

"We need to find a ride," said Harl.

"Of course," replied Natt.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom** **(20 of 100)**

As Cara knocked off the quaffle-bomb from going through the goal, Janelle caught it and shot it through the goal she needed to shoot it through.

The Green Bob-omb commentator said, "Ten points to Polkapop!"

Janelle was quick this time, so she got the quaffle-bomb before an opposing player got it, and then she shot it through the goal again to earn her team another ten points.

The Green Bob-omb commentator said, "Another ten points to Polkapop!"

"Yeah!" cheered Janelle before racing for the quaffle-bomb again.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****: Best Buddies**

The two were seen riding on a chariot already.

"That detour... either side of it... was tough!" commented Natt.

Harl sighed in disappointment for not being able to complete the other side of the detour instead.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on broom** **(10 of 100)**

The quaffle-bomb was shown going through the ring.

"Yes!" said Nick.

"And that's the first ten points to Scarloone!" announced the White Bob-omb commentator.

"Yeeha!" said Nick.

Meanwhile, Lester was shown missing the quaffle-bomb and allowing the opposing team to earn ten points.

"Shoot!" said Lester.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom** **(40 of 100)**

Both quidditch teams took a break.

"Nice job, Cara!" said Janelle. "I didn't know you were so good at this."

"Must be my days in Hi-5," replied Cara. "You know, catch the ball?"

"That was really fun!" said Janelle with a frown of envy. "I have to apply next time. I'm missing out a fun part of life."

"Let's win this race first," said Cara. "I'm so proud of your shooting and brooming skills!"

"Hehe, thanks!" said Janelle with a bright smile.

After the break, Janelle was quick enough to get hold of the quaffle-bomb. She went to where she needed to shoot the quaffle-bomb to earn ten more points for her team.

"Polkapop now has a grand total of fifty points!" announced the Green Bob-omb commentator.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on broom**** (30 of 100)**

Lester was finally and successfully able to do his goalkeeping job properly.

"First counterattack," said Lester proudly. "Hah!"

Nick got the quaffle-bomb eventually, but it exploded on him unfortunately.

"Bad bomb luck," said Nick softly.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 2-

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom**** (80 of 100)**

"Polkapop now has eighty points!" announced the Green Bob-omb commentator. "Last two shoots, and they can take home the cup!"

Janelle threw the quaffle-bomb to an opposing player before it exploded. She then flew back to get the new quaffle-bomb.

"That's it, Janelle!" cheered Cara.

Post-leg confessional:

"The task wasn't too physical," said Cara. "I actually forgot about my dizziness for a while that time."

"My back pain was fine already that time," said Janelle. "So I tried having fun taken to its fullest!"

_Back to the race..._

A montage showed Janelle shooting two quaffle-bombs through the same ring, then it showed both Cara &amp; Janelle and the rest of their team taking their pictures in victory.

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **– on broom**** (100 of 100)**

"Task complete!" said Cara.

Janelle said, "I wish we'll get to watch this sport at home in the future. It was really fun flying around!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"Make your way back to Bob-omb Battlefield and get to the pinnacle where you'll find your next clue," read Cara.

Janelle reacted, "I'm gonna cry if we can't use the chariots we used in the opening ceremony."

The two gave their farewells to their teammates and their rivals during the game before leaving the stadium.

"Even if we're not the most athletic pink puffs, I'm sure we will miss this place," said Janelle.

"I can't promise that to myself," said Cara. "But I sure had fun."

Cara &amp; Janelle found a chariot that could bring them back to Bob-omb Battlefield.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on broom**** (50 of 100)**

"Liverchrome gets their last ten points, and the Liverchrome House wins the match!" announced the White Bob-omb commentator.

"Yay Scarloone!" cheered Nick softly.

Lester looked at Nick in a way. They both stared at each other awkwardly, until they finally understood each other.

"We are not switching," said Nick.

"Ugh!" said Lester.

"Let's just practice again," said Nick. "It's better than learning something so new that it'll take too much time and..."

"I get it!" interrupted Lester.

"Good!" said Nick. "Let's start over, but let's practice first."

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The snow kept falling gently as the twins returned to the battlefield. The three Yoshis at the snowball roundabout task were having a winter picnic. The Pink Bob-omb

Buddy trumpeted as Lea &amp; Glace got to the pinnacle.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock," read Glace. "Who has the right balance to take flight?"

"Uh..." said Lea.

"It's the second roadblock, which means you have to do this."

"Oh," reacted Lea.

"Good thing you got balance," said Glace. "Let's see how you're gonna fly."

"I'm feeling tired and lazy already actually," said Lea.

"Take your time," said Glace. "No one else is here."

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea strapped on the winged helmet to her head. Glace anticipated watching her sister fly. The red coins were with ordinary coins all positioned together to look like a circular ring, just like earlier. It is a few meters above the pinnacle, as always. Lea jumped off the cliff only to roll down and hang on to another cliff.

"Oh my glass!" said Glace.

"Oh my grass..." said Lea calmly, before lifting herself up.

"You should start practicing up here, or down there," suggested Glace.

"Good idea," said Lea.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on broom**** (0 of 100)**

As they started a new round, Nick got the quaffle-bomb first while Lester went to the goalkeeping area.

"This is quidditch," Lester said to the camera.

Nick accidentally let the quaffle-bomb slip off his paws.

"Whoops!" said Nick.

He was gonna go get it, but to his luck, it was his teammate who got the quaffle-bomb before passing it back to him. Once the quaffle-bomb was back with him, he shot it through the ring to earn ten points.

"Ten points to Scarloone!" announced the Pink Bob-omb commentator.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea was jumping around while trying to take off as she practiced how to fly.

"It's so hard to maneuver this," said Lea.

"Sis, take your time," said Glace.

-Bob-om Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– on broom**** (10 of 100)**

Nick was shown shooting the quaffle-bomb back to the ring.

"Another ten points to Scarloone!" announced the commentator.

"Yay!" said Nick.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lea – on roadblock**

"I got this," said Lea with determination.

She started from the pinnacle, then she jumped and hovered herself upwards.

"Great job sis!" said Glace. "Keep it up."

As Lea had to slightly dive down then go up again, she got her first red coin.

**Lea – on roadblock (1 of 8)**

"That's my twin!" said Glace. "Keep it up."

Lea missed her second red coin, but she tried to go back and get it.

**Lea – on roadblock (2 of 8)**

"Yeah sister!" said Glace.

Meanwhile below, another team was approaching the next clue.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt****: Best Buddies**

While their chariot was on their way up the mountain, Harl &amp; Natt watched Lea do the roadblock.

"Oh boy is this a second roadblock?" said Natt.

"If it is, then..." said Harl.

"Yup, I gotta do it," said Natt.

Back with Lea, she was only able to get half of what she needed before her time ran out.

**Lea – on roadblock (4 of 8)**

Lea landed back to the pinnacle.

"I gotta start over," said Lea. "This is tough!"

**Lea – on roadblock (0 of 8)**

As Lea started over, she got three red coins within the first minute of the the given time.

"Balance... balance..." chanted Lea softly, before getting another red coin.

**Lea – on roadblock (4 of 8)**

"You've got improvement, Sis!" cheered Glace. "You're almost there."

In the end, Lea managed to get only six of the eight red coins.

"Harl &amp; Natt are coming," said Glace.

"One more time," said Lea.

**Lea – on roadblock (0 of 8)**

Lea started over once more, she got three red coins before Harl &amp; Natt's arrival.

**Harl**** &amp; ****Natt; Currently in 3rd**

"This is mine," said Natt.

"Let's watch," said Harl.

**Lea – on roadblock (6 of 8)**

Lea got her sixth coin before falling back down to the pinnacle ground.

"Oh, so close!" said Glace.

"Okay, my turn," said Natt.

**Natt – on roadblock (0 of 8)**

Natt tried jumping up and down, but he couldn't even start the wings.

"I'll go test this thing out first," said Natt.

So as Natt stepped down, Lea took another try again.

**Lea – on roadblock (0 of 8)**

"I better get it this time," said Lea.

"Sis, no pressure here," said Glace. "We have not seen the pink girls yet."

"How about Nick?"

"They're probably ahead of us, or way behind us."

Without any further ado, Lea started another attempt to the sky. After two minutes, she only got five red coins.

"Now this is hard," said Lea.

**Natt – on roadblock**

Natt kept jumping up and down while trying to make himself fly with the winged helmet.

"I don't even know how to fly!" said Natt.

"Take your time, dude," said Harl. "We got enough time before the pinkies show up."

"Gah!" said Natt. "This is way harder than I thought."


	55. We are Fools Setting Ourselves to Doom 5

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– ****on broom** **(40 of 100)**

"Slow and steady, slow and steady," said Nick before scoring ten more points.

"Scarloone scores ten points, and is now halfway done to winning!" said the commentator.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lea – on roadblock (6 of 8)**

Before Lea could get her seventh red coin, her time was up.

"Ugh!" said Lea. "That was close!"

"Just keep trying, you gotta find your own strategy," said Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

"That was the hardest task I had yet," said Lea. "It was really too much."

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

Natt finally got the hang of flying.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Wooooh!" said Natt.

Lea said, "Go ahead."

"Yes, thanks!" said Natt.

Harl, Lea, and Glace all watched Natt do his first attempt.

Before Natt jumped to fly, he said, "Up, up, and away!"

Natt flew up. He dove down a bit before flying higher upwards. He spent one minute trying to get to the ring of coins.

"Screw time," said Natt.

He eventually got down getting only one red coin.

"It's a good try," said Natt.

It was Lea's turn by then.

**Lea – on roadblock**

She flew up as fast as she could and tried to focus only on the red coins. She skipped what she missed, and ended up getting only five coins.

"Ugh!" said Lea frustratingly. "This is too intense! TOO INTENSE for me to handle!"

"Sis!" said Glace. "Chillax."

"I've been here for..."

"You gotta stay strong. Now try harder."

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

Natt was slower now than during his first attempt, but he got two coins this time.

"I'm making progress," said Natt. "But I don't wanna stay here until sunset."

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– ****on broom** **(60 of 100)**

Lester missed the quaffle-bomb and was unable to block the opponent's throw.

"Gah!" said Lester. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Lavrasse gets ten points!" said the commentator. "Bringing up their total to seventy."

"Lester is making me worry," said Nick to the camera.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Lea – on roadblock (7 of 8)**

"Yes!" said Lea as she finally got seven red coins.

Soon after, she fell back down.

"Ugh no!" said Lea.

"That was really close," said Glace. "Which means we're almost done."

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

Natt took off to the sky. He improved his speed by this time. Meanwhile, Harl was asleep from all the exhaustion at the detour.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Isn't that Natt?" asked Cara to Janelle.

Both of them just got back to Bob-omb Battlefield. They were at the chariots on their way to the pinnacle.

"Oh yeah!" said Janelle. "Is that a roadblock?"

"It seems like," replied Cara.

"I better do it," said Janelle. "I think I have to."

"At least we've caught up," said Cara.

"Yay!" shouted Janelle cheerfully.

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock (3 of 8)**

After getting his third red coin, he fell back down to the pinnacle.

"Improvement!" said Natt.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– ****on broom** **(80 of 100)**

The opposing team was ten points away from winning. Lester happened to feel panicky from this.

"I failed," said Lester. "We're so done."

But before the quaffle-bomb was close to Lester, it exploded in mid-air.

"Thank Arceus!" said Nick. "Now it's time to win."

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock (3 of 8)**

Natt was about to reach out for his fourth red coin, when his time ran out.

"So close!" said Natt in frustration.

**Lea – on roadblock**

It was Lea's turn, and she only got six red coins in two minutes.

"This is gonna take FOREVER!" said Lea.

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

Natt collected five coins before falling back down.

"It's so hard to get all eight."

**Lea – on roadblock**

"I gotta finish this," said Lea.

"That's the spirit, sista!" said Glace.

Another team arrived as Lea took off.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 4th**

"My roadblock!" said Janelle before reading the clue details.

"Watch Lea," suggested Cara.

The two watched Lea do the roadblock, who was getting her fourth coin.

"Go sister go!" said Glace.

After about a minute, Lea was about to reach out for her last red coin, when her time was up, and she was unable to grab the last coin.

"Nooo! NOOOOO!" said Lea. "NO-HO-HO-HOOO!"

"Nooo!" said Glace.

"That looks easy!" commented Janelle.

"Wait till you try it yourself," said Natt with a smile.

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

It was Natt's turn at this point. Natt was struggling at some point, so he only got five red coins.

"Well now it looks hard," said Janelle. "My turn!"

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Lucky for Janelle, she got the right technique to activate the flying of the wings on the helmet, but too bad she never practiced flying at all.

"Weee!" said Janelle as she glided downwards from the pinnacle.

"Oh my goodness!" said Cara.

Within the two minutes, all Janelle was able to do was go down from the pinnacle, then come back to the pinnacle before time ran out.

"Well that was fun, but it was hard," said Janelle to the camera.

-Bob-omb Olympic Stadium – Bomb Quidditch Stadium 3-

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– ****on broom** **(90 of 100)**

During this time, the quaffle-bomb was about to go through the ring Lester was guarding, but for some reason, Lester successfully caught the quaffle-bomb.

"Yes!" said Nick.

"Yeah-hah!" said Lester before throwing the quaffle-bomb.

Little did he know that the quaffle-bomb almost exploded on him due to the timer counting down. Lucky for Nick, he was the closest one when the new quaffle-bomb was released, so he did his part by getting hold of it then shooting it to the ring.

"And Scarloone wins!" announced the commentator.

**Nick &amp; Lester** **– ****on broom** **(100 of 100)**

"YEAH!" said Nick.

"WOOHOO!" said Lester.

After some picture-taking and other shenanigans, Nick &amp; Lester got their clue.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

"We got a lot of catching up to do," said Nick. "It's never over till it's really over."

They were seen riding a chariot going back to the battlefield. One last panorama of Bob-omb Olympic Stadium was shown.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock (6 of 8)**

Natt got a hold of his sixth coin before he went back down.

"I'm getting there," said Natt.

**Janelle – on roadblock**

"Huff!" said Janelle. "It's... time."

She tried flying once more, but in the end, she only got nothing back.

"I screwed up," said Janelle with a sarcastic smile.

Cara said, "You gotta try harder."

"I know, I know," said Janelle, trying to calm down.

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea was shown getting only six red coins.

"I wanna get this done soon," said Lea after that attempt.

The next few attempts were all montaged.

**Janelle – on roadblock (5th attempt)**

Janelle was shown getting one coin before getting back down.

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock** **(15th attempt)**

Natt showed to the camera the six coins he collected in that attempt.

**Lea – on roadblock (23rd attempt)**

Lea scattered the seven red coins to the battlefield from the pinnacle due to frustration.

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle got down bringing down two coins.

"Very well," said Janelle sarcastically. "I can keep doing this."

**Lea – on roadblock**

Lea this time focused on her job. She flew as high as she could on the first jump and she flew as fast as she could while collecting the coins. In the end, she has excess time after collecting eight red coins.

"Yeah sister!" said Glace, hugging Lea. "After twenty-five attempts, I'm so proud of you!"

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 2nd**

"Pit stop! Ride one of the marked aero-chariots to Rebel Heaven," read Glace.

"Warning, the last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Lea.

"We're getting there!" said Glace. "We're getting to the final four!"

"Yeah!" said Lea before hi-fiving with Glace.

The twins left as soon as their aero-chariot arrived at the pinnacle.

"Oh great, they're done," said Cara.

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

"Seventh!" said Natt as he got his seventh coin before getting back down.

"Oh boy!" said Janelle. "I see the musicians."

"What!?" reacted Cara.

Nick &amp; Lester were on their chariot, as seen from the pinnacle.

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle flew up and started another attempt of the roadblock.

"I hope Lester is the one doing this," said Cara, not remembering who did the roadblock earlier.

-Rebel Heaven-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Welcome to the Rebel Heaven," greeted the Gray Yoshi.

"Thank you!" said both twins.

"Lea &amp; Glace," started Ryder. "You are team number two!"

**Lea &amp; Glace — 2nd place = 3:06 PM**

Both twins clapped their paws.

"It's cool," said Glace.

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Natt** **– ****on roadblock**

As the snow kept falling, Natt finished the roadblock too after twenty attempts.

"Yes!" said Natt before falling back down.

Natt woke Harl up before they read the clue and left.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt; Currently in 3rd**

The two left the area.

Cara said, "I don't wanna go home after getting this far." She started crying before continuing, "We've raced so hard and so far... I'm still doing this for my dear husband. We must never give up."

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle got back down only bringing three red coins with her. As she saw Cara crying, she gave Cara a hug.

"It's okay," said Janelle. "I'm sorry in advance if we won't make it. We did not get this far just to give up."

Janelle tried again, but she still brought back three red coins. She was able to make another attempt as the two musicians just arrived.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in Last**

"Roadblock, who has the right balance to take flight?" read Nick.

Post-leg confessional:

"We were aware that it was the second roadblock of the day," said Nick. "So I know Lester had to do this."

"But we decided to make a calculated risk," added Lester.

_Back to the race..._

"If you did the watermelon catapulting roadblock, your partner must do this one," continued reading Nick.

Post-leg confessional:

"Aside from Lester complaining, we wanna get the leg over with," said Nick. "So we decided that I take the second roadblock."

"We knew there'd be a penalty, and it's a thirty-minute penalty for sure," added Lester.

"Since I had a better balance than Lester, I knew we could finish the task more than thirty minutes before Cara &amp; Janelle," continued Nick.

"So with that calculated risk, we decided to disregard the additional instruction in the clue," Lester ended.

_Back to the race..._

"I'll do this," said Nick.

* * *

_What if a team had to back out even if it was ready to go?_

"We're very sorry, I really need to take care of my mother."

"Too bad we needed to back out."

_But what if you're the lucky team serving as the other team's replacement?_

"Oh boy! Thank you so much! We'll be as ready as ever!"

"What did he say?"

"We'll be on The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3, Rissy!"

"Really!? Oh my gosh! I can't wait to be racing with you!"

_Wanna find out how well this replacement team will do? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Rebel Heaven-

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: Best Buddies**

"Welcome to the Rebel Heaven," greeted the Gray Yoshi.

"Thank you!" said Natt.

"Harl &amp; Natt," started Ryder. "You are team number three!"

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt** **— 3rd place = 3:18 PM**

"Not bad," said Natt. "We were never third before."

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Nick** **– ****on roadblock**

Nick decided to practice how to fly.

"I am confident enough to say that I'm a fast learner," said Nick. "And I am a faster learner compared to Lester."

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle was able to continuously attempt the roadblock because Nick was still practicing. Janelle came down after one attempt only bringing three red coins with her.

"It's not yet over," said Janelle. "I have to do better than my best."

**Nick** **– ****on roadblock**

Nick was practicing by flying around at the top of the pinnacle.

"Try not to crash!" said Lester. "I know we can get this through."

After ten minutes, Nick pretty much knew how to fly already.

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle came down bringing four out of eight red coins. Cara approached Janelle and hugged her. They watched Nick do his first attempt.

"Nick is way faster than me," Janelle commented.

In just one minute, Nick already had six red coins with him.

Lester said in surprise, "Nick is nailing this!"

Nick came down quickly, and even if his two minutes wasn't up yet. Lester gave Cara &amp; Janelle a small hug each, before he left the battlefield with Nick.

**Nick &amp; Lester; Currently in** **4th**

"Warning the last team to check-in may be eliminated," read Nick.

The aero-chariot arrived and they rode on it.

"All we're hoping now is our calculated risk to pull off," said Nick.

**Janelle – on roadblock**

"I don't wanna give up like this," Janelle said. "I'm still gonna finish this."

Janelle was shown doing another attempt.

Cara said to the camera, "I'm so proud of her determination. We had such a long and tiring day. I just hope it's gonna pay off, like if someone gets a penalty or loses a passport. I don't know."

-Rebel Heaven-

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

The musicians were about to run to the pit stop, but they realized that they're out of money.

"We spent our savings after getting lost," Lester said.

Nick asked the Yoshi with wings, "Is it okay to just have this ride for free?"

"A few coins will do, but free is too much," said the Yoshi pilot.

Post-leg confessional:

"We had an uncalculated constraint," said Nick. "At that point we began to worry."

_Back to the race..._

"Do you play the guitar?" asked Nick to the Yoshi.

The Yoshi gave a simple nod.

"Nick, what are you thinking?" Lester said.

"It's gonna give us another penalty," said Nick. "My guitar pick, that costs two hundred Mushroom Kingdom coins, is what I'm planning to..."

"Whatever! We're wasting too much time," Lester interrupted. "I think we should just take another penalty."

Nick offered the pilot his new and expensive guitar pick, and the Yoshi accepted it since they didn't have anything to pay. Ryder saw the event happen in front of him for a few minutes, before both musicians got on the mat.

"Welcome to the Rebel Heaven," greeted the Gray Yoshi.

"Nick &amp; Lester," started Ryder. "You are the fourth team to arrive, and while your penalty starts now, let me summarize everything for you."

"Go on," said Nick.

"First of all, you incurred a thirty-minute penalty for intentionally disregarding the extra rule in the second roadblock," said Ryder.

Both Nick &amp; Lester nodded.

"After that, you incurred another thirty-minute penalty for bartering your guitar pick right in front of me," Ryder continued.

Nick just smiled in guilt.

"But that doesn't end there," said Ryder.

Both musicians wore puzzled faces.

"Oh yeah!" said Nick after remembering it.

"Lastly," continued Ryder. "You have lost a clue earlier this leg, giving you a third thirty-minute penalty for today."

"Shoot," reacted Lester.

"To summarize everything, you have incurred a total of three different penalties in the same leg, making both of you the record holders of having the most types of penalty incurred in one leg."

"Haha! Oh my gosh," commented Nick.

"Now please wait out the rest of your ninety-minute penalty here, before I can check you in," Ryder ended.

Nick &amp; Lester sat down and waited at the side.

**Nick &amp; Lester – on penalty = 1:28:59 remaining**

"Miscalculations..." said Nick. "We are fools setting ourselves to doom."

"We hold the record at least," Lester said with a smile.

"Hahaha!" said Nick. "Nice one, Sylvester."

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Janelle – on roadblock**

"Janelle is not giving up at all," said Cara. "I can't do that without resting."

Janelle got down with seven red coins.

"I think I'm almost done," said Janelle. "The skill is hard to master, but I'm getting the hang of it."

-Rebel Heaven-

**Nick &amp; Lester – on penalty = 33:27 remaining**

"We did not count our last penalty," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Lester. "We both forgot about it."

-Bob-omb Battlefield-

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle got back down with six red coins.

"I think if I take one long break, I can get this done," said Janelle.

Fifteen minutes later, Janelle started her fiftieth attempt. With enough rest, Janelle was able to move faster this time. Since she was already used to using the winged helmet, maneuvering it was no problem anymore. The scene skipped to her getting back down.

**Janelle – on roadblock** **(8 of 8)**

"That's eight," said Janelle as she got back down.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

The scene skipped to them arriving at the pit stop.

-Rebel Heaven-

"Welcome to the Rebel Heaven," greeted the Gray Yoshi.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Cara &amp; Janelle," started Ryder. "I am sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."

Both of them nodded.

"However, Nick &amp; Lester are not yet done waiting out their penalty," said Ryder.

**Nick &amp; Lester – on penalty = 6:45 remaining**

"Oh," said Nick as he noticed the last team arrive.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"This makes you team number four," ended Ryder.

**Cara &amp; Janelle** **—** **4th place = 5:08 PM**

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Janelle hysterically.

Cara was stunned.

"OH MY GOSH!" Janelle said. "THAT'S INCREDIBLE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"I'm not joking," replied Ryder.

"NO WAY!" reacted Janelle.

As the preschool teacher and babysitter were shown leaving the pit stop mat, Ryder called out the last team.

Ryder said, "Nick &amp; Lester, I can now check you in."

**Nick &amp; Lester – on penalty = 0:05 remaining**

"Nick &amp; Lester, the last team was able to check-in before your time ran out," said Ryder.

Both of them nodded in silence.

"So unfortunately, this drops you to being the last team for today," said Ryder. "And I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Nick &amp; Lester** **—** **Last place = 5:15 PM**

**Nick &amp; Lester** **— ****ELIMINATED**

"We had so much fun," said Nick. "And I sure enjoyed my time here while it lasted."

"The race may be very tiring, but it is an experience I'll never forget!" Lester said.

Post-leg confessional:

"The race is really amazing, like none other," said Nick. "I wouldn't trade away an opportunity like this for anything else in the Pokémon World."

"Being in this race, I lack physical strength, but I enjoyed the sceneries I never got to see outside the Pokémon World," said Lester. "It's really amazing."

"We've left this race with an infamous remark, but it was our risky mistake."

"At least we have a record on our slates."

"Hahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Racing eleven legs of the race is already something to be proud of."

"Gina &amp; Regine will be envious of us once they find out how far we've gone."

…

_Next month on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_The final four takes it to the battle frontier._

"This is so much fun!"

"We gotta hustle."

"Home region fortune."

_Where they'll meet the frontier brains._

"Take your time sightseeing!"

"Um... give them 15 castle points."

"I am his right hand Pokémon."

_And visit the iconic battle facilities._

"This is one shiny castle!"

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"The elevators here are so complicated!"

_Some teams will prove that they deserve to race the final leg._

"Scrub, scrub, SCRUB!"

"We must not waste time."

"This has got to be it!"

_While others will take big risks to be in the final three._

"We must rely too much luck for this detour."

"I'm gonna assume I got the right Pokémon."

"You think this is a good idea?"

_As the race is nearing its end..._

"BINGO!"

"Shine it harder."

"Ditto!?"

_Who deserves to race for the grand prize._

"It's now or never."

"We can't quit right here."

"One more Pokémon and I'm done."

_And who will fall out wasted?_

"Work hard, play later."

"We're all in this together."

"This is game on!"

* * *

This episode: 06/20/2015

Next episode: 07/?/2015

AN:

1.) I named the White Yoshi Yogurt because I was craving for yogurt that time. :P

2.) I was actually surprised that Nick &amp; Lester made it this far. I was expecting them to be booted out in the first few legs, but I guess their alliance with the twins saved them from that. By the way, Nick &amp; Lester versus Cara &amp; Janelle was decided randomly again, after quite a long time, more than a year now I think.

3.) I won't be strict with spoilers for now, but try to avoid mentioning who was eliminated this leg. :)

4.) A new poll has appeared in my profile. The names of the top 6 teams are there, but you should know who was eliminated recently.

5.) I am getting really close to finishing TARP2! :D I'm really getting used to these monthly updates. I hope this leg was good. Bye for now and wait for the next episode coming next month! :)

P.S. If you have any suggestions for future space legs, please feel free to share it with me. :) I didn't get the chance to play a lot of other Nintendo games such as Legend of Zelda, Starfox, Metroid, even SSB, and I want to do a space leg or 2 that's not within Pokémon or Mario. I'll try my best to research on the suggestions you'll be sharing. :)


	56. Your Warmth Brings Me Closer to Home 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Teams traveled from Cool Cool Mountain to Bob-omb Battlefield._

Bob-ombs of all sizes and colors kept entering the Olympic stadium.

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "It's snowing!"

_At the roadblock, Cara was smashed by her watermelon._

Cara tumbled down to the cold ground.

"Cara! Are you okay?" panicked Janelle.

Cara said, "I feel dizzy. My face is numb."

_While at the detour, Harl was injured by his broom._

"Ow my KNEE!" exclaimed Harl.

Natt sighed before saying, "We're doomed."

_Lilly &amp; Kelly navigated without an issue._

"Just follow the stepping stones with the Greek letters," said the Bob-omb.

Kelly said, "He said there will be three junctions, and it's easy to remember in the mnemonic of 3-2-1."

_While Nick &amp; Lester lost themselves and their belongings._

Nick said, "We lost the first clue."

"I have no idea where we're going!" said the frustrated Lester.

_During a fight for last place, Nick &amp; Lester made a huge risk._

"We decided to disregard the additional instruction in the clue," Lester said.

"I am confident enough to say that I'm a fast learner," said Nick.

_While Janelle gave better than her best effort._

Cara said, "I don't wanna go home after getting this far."

Janelle said, "We did not get this far just to give up."

_However, the price Nick &amp; Lester paid to their pilot cost them their race._

"Do you play the guitar?" asked Nick to the Yoshi.

"Whatever! We're wasting too much time," Lester interrupted.

The two were seen leaving the pit stop mat.

_Today, three of the four remaining teams will be given the chance to race the final leg._

"It's now or never."

"This is game on!"

_Who will make it to the final three?_

"Work hard, play later."

"This is so much fun!"

"We're all in this together."

_And who will be eliminated... next?_

"We can't quit right here."

"We must not waste time."

"We gotta hustle."

…

_This is Bob-omb Battlefield._

Short clips of war scenes were shown.

_It was first known for housing countless battles in the past. When a monarchy system was implemented, the ruler decided to establish peace into the region._

Bob-ombs were seen playing simple games.

_This peace is commemorated by having seasonal sports fests every year, and these sports fests keep evolving every now and then._

A short clip of bomb quidditch was shown. Then the scene changed to Ryder at the pinnacle continuing his narration.

_And now, right below Rebel Heaven, this mountain is the favorite hangout place of the rulers of Bob-omb Battlefield. It is also the start of the twelfth leg... in a race around worlds._

The four remaining teams were shown arriving at Rebel Heaven last leg.

_Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Will Lilly &amp; Kelly continue showing their dominance from last leg? Will Lea &amp; Glace finally win another leg after a long time of not getting first place? Will Harl &amp; Natt show the girls that they have enough brain power to win the million pokédollars? Will Cara &amp; Janelle have enough strength to carry themselves to the final leg? Who will get into the final three, and who will be the last team eliminated?_

Lilly &amp; Kelly were seen smiling as they checked-in first at the pit stop last leg.

_Lilly &amp; Kelly, who arrived first at 11:45 AM, will depart... at 11:45 PM._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: 1st to depart — 11:45 PM**

"This is very exciting!" Kelly said.

"Here we go!" said Lilly as she ripped open the envelope. She opened up the pamphlet and read, "Fly to Snowpoint City."

"Oh my gosh!" said Kelly. "Sinnoh!"

_"Teams must now make their way by plane to the northernmost city of the Sinnoh region, Snowpoint City. Once there, teams must make their way to Snowpoint Temple, where they will be blessed before receiving their next clue."_

"You have fifty pokédollars for this leg of the race," ended Lilly.

"Alright!" said Kelly. "Here we go."

"Oh no we can't yet," said Lilly. "Travelers' Hole opens at five."

"I guess that's more sleep then," said Kelly.

"All right," said Lilly. "Guess we're on another snowy leg again."

Pre-leg confessional:

"We're pretty excited to be in the final four," said Lilly. "We're hoping to do better next leg."

"We may see other teams as tough, but we can bring the best of ourselves together to put ourselves in the final three," said Kelly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: 2nd to depart — 3:06 AM**  
Lea ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue, "Fly to Snowpoint City!"

"Oh my glass! No way!" reacted Glace.

"I can't believe we're going home!"

"This is gonna be so exciting!"

Both twins were half shrieking and half laughing in excitement.

"I still can't believe we're going there," said Glace. "Plus, more snow!"

"Ugh!" said Lea. "No!"

"Yes!" said Glace with a big grin.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Being in the final four means you've survived enough hardships to make it this far in the race," said Glace. "It is an honorary reward given to you if you deserve it."

"I completely agree, sis!" Lea added.

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt: 3rd to depart — 3:18 AM**

"You have fifty pokédollars for this leg of the race," read Harl.

"Good!" said Natt. "Final four, here we go!"

"This is game on!" said Harl.

Pre-leg confessional:

"It's a blessing to be here," said Natt. "To make it this far."

Harl added, "I've gone through so many difficulties, yet we have proven to the girls that we're their worthy opponents."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"We have not seen the last team," said Kelly.

"I guess we can wait till later," said Lilly.

"Or we don't even have to find out," said Glace. "We could be the final three."

"That sounds great!" said Harl.

"I honestly prefer either Cara &amp; Janelle or Nick &amp; Lester, whoever it may be," said Natt. "It will be easy competition."

"Oh!" said Glace. "Wait till you compete with Cara &amp; Janelle."

"If you get the chance to," added Lea.

Local Time: 5:00 AM

"They're not here yet," said Kelly.

"Let it be, Kel," said Lilly. "Don't mind the last team."

-Travelers' Hole-

Teams entered Travelers' Hole and rode on mine carts, except this time, someone is operating a mine cart for each team.

"No more getting lost," said Glace.

"Yes!" said Harl.

"No more getting ahead," softly said Lilly with a smirk.

-Bob-omb Pinnacle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle:** **Last to depart — 5:08 AM**

"Here we go!" said Janelle before ripping open the clue envelope.

"Fly to Snowpoint City!" said Cara.

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "This is gonna be fun."

The two were seen entering Travelers' Hole.

Post-leg confessional:

"Now that we've survived eleven long legs, it's about time to put our best foot forward to get into the final three," said Cara.

"We have come so far across time and space," said Janelle. "Let's make this leg the second best!"

"Why not the best?" asked Cara.

Janelle replied, "Because the final leg should be our best!"

"Oh yeah..." said Cara.

There was an awkward silence.

-Toadstool 64 Airport-

The airport is just like a typical airport. It is the airport closest to any of the locations in the Super Mario 64 Nation.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly &amp; Kelly were seen leaving the counter.

"It seems like we all got the same tickets to Snowpoint City," said Lilly to the camera. "There's only one direct flight each week, and we leave tomorrow morning."

"Also, there are a lot of vacant seats in the flight," said Kelly to the camera.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara &amp; Janelle went to the travel agency inside the airport to find out that the fastest flight to Snowpoint City is tomorrow morning.

"I think everybody's in this one," said Cara.

"Let's show up to them later," said Janelle. "They might think Nick &amp; Lester were the one who made it instead of us."

"Okay," said Cara.

_Several hours later..._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "They're all here!"

The six other racers looked to Janelle's direction to see them.

"Uh-," said Glace.

"-Oh," continued Lea.

"Welcome to the final four ladies!" greeted Lilly. "You seem to be excited!"

"Of course!" said Cara.

"Guess we're the only guy team left," said Natt to Harl.

"My Nick!" said Lea in grief.

"At least there's no distraction now," said Glace.

"NOOO!" said Lea.

The teams were all shown boarding the flight.

_"All teams are now making their way to Snowpoint, Sinnoh."_

-Snowpoint Temple-

The snow is falling gently while the sun isn't up yet. Lilly &amp; Kelly were the first team to get to the temple.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Hours of operation: 6 AM to 10 PM," read Kelly.

"So much for our lead," murmured Lilly.

Local Time: 6 AM

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

As the teams entered the temple, they looked around the place to look for the cluegiver.

"Icy flooring," said Cara.

"Oh..." said Janelle.

Glace said in excitement, "Oh my GLASS!"

"Oh great," said Lea sarcastically.

"Let's hold on to each other," said Lilly to Kelly.

"I'm not doing a belly flop this time," said Janelle.

Natt could be seen tiptoeing on the ice, while Harl is skating recklessly.

"Weee!" said Harl. "This is so much fun!"

Anyway, some parts were skipped, and the first team to reach the bottom was Lea &amp; Glace. The Froslass blessed them and then gave them a clue.

"Let's read it outside," said Glace.

Lea nodded. As the twins left, Lilly &amp; Kelly were the next ones to be blessed. They also decided to read the clue outside. Harl, Janelle, and Cara were the next to come; and so, Cara &amp; Janelle were the next ones blessed by the Froslass. Natt got there too and he and Harl were blessed before receiving their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd**

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

A montage of Glace, Lilly, Cara, and Harl ripping their respective clue envelopes was shown.

"Ride one of the marked boats..." read both Lea &amp; Glace.

"... To the Battle Zone," read Lilly.

"Once there, use six of your tokens from Star Cave..." continued Cara.

"... To apply for two frontier identification cards," continued Harl.

"Which you will need..." read Glace.

"... In order to participate..." read Lilly.

"... The different activities..." read Cara.

"... In the battle frontier!" exclaimed Harl.

"Further instructions will be given to you after receiving your cards," finished Glace. "Let's go!"

"I'm hoping for a home region fortune," said Lea.

-Snowpoint Port-

A montage showed Lea &amp; Glace ride a boat first. The other teams came in this order: Lilly &amp; Kelly, Harl &amp; Natt, Cara &amp; Janelle

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We may be behind the smarty pants," said Janelle positively. "But we'll get ahead of them later."

_"All teams are now on their way by speedboat to the Battle Zone."_

-Fight Area-

The area had a lot of shipping containers. There were a few houses in the surroundings as well. The entrance to the Battle Frontier could be seen from the port. In the order below, a montage of the four teams running to the Battle Frontier Entrance was shown.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

-Battle Frontier Entrance-

The entrance is one big office where application forms can be accomplished and processed. It is the main office for the Battle Frontier. Lea &amp; Glace were filling up their application first.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"So it's all computerized eh?" said Lea.

"Impressive!" said Glace.

Skipping the unimportant scene with the teams applying for their frontier identification cards, Lea &amp; Glace received theirs first along with their next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way on foot to the Battle Hall," read Lea &amp; Glace.

_"Teams must now travel on foot to the Battle Hall. Once there, teams must look around for battle facility postcards that are hidden in five of the eighteen different battlefields in the Battle Hall. Once they have found the postcard, they must show it to Hall Godmother Diadette to receive their next clue."_

"Off we go!" said Glace.

"First one's out!" Lea said happily.

The twins hi-fived as they exited the office. The next to exit the office were the housemaids.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"We gotta catch up to them," said Lilly.

The two were shown running out of the office.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

The last two teams left the office too after some minutes. There was a two-minute gap between the two teams' departure times.

-Battle Frontier-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Directory, directory," said Lea.

"Or a map would do," said Glace.

The two were looking for such items, but they saw the Battle Hall soon after.

* * *

_What if you see an interesting looking team at the airport?_

"Wally, those two look strong, but something looks really different about them."

"They're both wearing prostheses."

"Wow! Can we approach them, Wally?"

"No problem."

The two approached the team they were eyeing on.

"Hi y'all!"

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"This is my brother Wally, while y'all can call me Audra."

"Okay."

"This is Priscilla."

"Hello!"

"I'm Lawrence."

"You two look... strong, I must say."

"Oh?"

"Yes, even if y'all have prosthetic legs."

"Really?"

"We may have met at a triathlon, but neither of us finished with a high placement."

_How well will a team running on prosthetic legs do? Find out soon on The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Battle Hall-

The Battle Hall is pink and white in the outside. It has a sharp roof shaped like a witch's hat. Inside the hall is the lounge and the lobby. The carpet floor is red while the rest if the surroundings are mostly pink. Pink balloons are also decorated inside the hall. A bunch of Carbink are playing a giant xylophone that is always displayed by the lounge of the Battle Hall. They are playing the music of the Battle Hall. A team entered the hall and scanned their frontier ID's in order to enter the stages inside the hall.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Where do we start?" asked Lilly.

"How about the fairy battlefield?" suggested Kelly.

While they were heading there, another team scanned their ID's to enter the battlefields.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"The girls are here," said Glace.

"Took us some time to find this place," said Lea.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

They got to the fairy battlefield, a battlefield with glittering pink mist.

"Fairy huh?" said Lilly.

"Welcome to the Battle Hall!" said a Diancie. "I am Godmother Diadette. Please take your time sightseeing!"

"Ah! We're suppose to show you our postcard," said Kelly.

"Yes," said Diadette. "Do you have it?"

"Not yet," said Lilly. "We'll be back."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two arrived at the ice battlefield, a battlefield with mini icebergs.

"Ice ice ICE!" said Glace.

Lea said, "This is the Battle Castle isn't it?"

"What?" said Glace as she looked at the postcard Lea found.

"Yes!" said Glace. "We must now look for the hall godmother."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Psychic field eh?" said Lilly as she inspected the domed battlefield with levitating objects above a marble flooring.

"Maybe the postcard's somewhere around these floating objects," said Kelly.

"Yup, found it," said Lilly. "It's the Battle Hall."

"Yay! Let's go back now," said Kelly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The twins found Hall Godmother Diadette. They showed her their postcard and the Diancie gave them their next clue. Glace ripped open the clue envelope.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way on foot to the Battle Tower," read Lea &amp; Glace.

_"Teams must now travel on foot to the Battle Tower. Once there, they must ride the marked elevator to the twenty-first floor and do a base jump before receiving their next clue."_

"Once there, ride the marked elevator to the twenty-first floor where you'll be given your next clue," read Glace.

Lilly &amp; Kelly were the next ones to find Hall Godmother Diadette, as Lea &amp; Glace were preparing themselves to leave.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"The clue has to have the same content," said Lilly, then she pointed at the twins saying, "Follow them!"

The housemaids ran after Lea &amp; Glace. Lilly tried catching up to them, but Kelly was falling behind.

"Wait up!" said Kelly.

The xylophone still kept playing as the two teams exited the Battle Hall while two other teams entered.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Both teams scanned their ID's to each search for a postcard inside the stages.

"Let's not follow them," said Natt to Harl, talking about where Cara &amp; Janelle is going.

The two teams wandered around in separate ways.

"I hope this is easy," said Janelle.

-Battle Tower-

The facility is a fancy tower. Shiny blue floors, walls, and ceilings are on every level. There are many different elevators there that are exclusive to a certain number of levels only. The marked one only stops on the seventh, fourteenth, and twenty-first floors.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"They are right on our tails," said Glace as the four racers ran to the marked elevator, which was open incidentally.

All four racers got in the elevator.

"We want our first back!" said Lea.

"We want our first again," said Lilly.

Both teams had nothing personal against each other. It was just competitive rivalry.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Lilly &amp; Kelly were with us since the MegaMansion legs," said Lea.

"We remember competing for first with them," said Glace.

"Then Carol &amp; Giselle were also there."

"Then there were Harl &amp; Natt too!"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We knew they would be dragged down by Nick &amp; Lester sometimes," said Lilly. "But I didn't think they would become a threat at some point like this."

"We had a footrace with them in MegaMansion," added Kelly.

"Yeah!" continued Lilly. "Harl &amp; Natt were easy to beat because Harl was clumsy that time, but these athletic twins are really tough rivals whether it's physically or mentally."

-Battle Hall-

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 3rd / Last**

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd / Last**

To summarize, both teams showed their postcards to Hall Godmother Diadette and were on a footrace to the Battle Tower.

"There will be an elevator," said Natt. "We have to ditch them there."

Harl &amp; Natt ran quickly while Cara &amp; Janelle jogged as fast as they could.

Cara said while running, "We gotta hustle."

"Don't worry, let's hope Harl &amp; Natt fall behind later," replied Janelle.

-Battle Tower-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Lea and Lilly went first with the base jump task.

"Ah gravity!" said Lilly once she was approaching the end of it.

Lea screamed aloud, and so did Kelly and Glace when it was their turn.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Lea &amp; Glace****; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Make you way to the ticket scratching booth," read Lilly.

"Once there, use your last token to buy a scratch card," continued Lea.

Both teams were on a footrace to the booth. Few minutes later, the next team entered the elevator.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"I don't feel so safe being in third place," said Natt.

"That's okay," said Harl positively. "We still have a roadblock and a detour to catch up to Lea &amp; Glace and Lilly &amp; Kelly."

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two saw the elevator reaching the twenty-first floor.

"The boys are one step ahead of us," said Cara.

"Yeah," agreed Janelle.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl was the first to jump.

Harl screamed, "YYAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natt followed after Harl.

"This is EXTREME!" shouted Natt.

Eventually, they received their clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

"Use your last token to buy a scratch card," read Natt.

The two left the area while the other two were just beginning.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" shouted Janelle as she was the first to do the base jump.

While Janelle was being strapped off from the equipment, she watched Cara do the base jump.

"YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Cara.

Once Cara finished, Janelle read the clue while Cara was being strapped off from the equipment.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

"Make your way to the ticket scratching booth," read Janelle. "Once there, use your last token to buy a scratch card."

The two left the place afterwards.

-Frontier Fair-

The fair is where all the markets, booths, shops, and other stores located. Somewhere there is a big map of the whole Battle Frontier. The first two teams found the ticket scratching booth together.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Gimme gimme!" said Lea to the Togetic working at the booth as she showed her team's last token to the Togetic.

"Over here too," said Kelly as she handed the token to the Togetic too.

Both teams received their scratch cards. There were sixteen slots to scratch on.

"This one," said Lilly to Kelly while pointing at the upper-left corner of the scratch card.

"They're doing upper-left," said Glace. "Let's do lower-right."

Lilly overheard this and reacted, "Hmph!"

Kelly and Lea both scratched the image of the Battle Arcade. They showed it to the Togetic who gave them their next clues.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

**Lea &amp; Glace****; Currently in 1st / 2nd**

"Detour," read Kelly.

"Fancy roulette," ended Lea.

"That's it?" asked Glace.

"I guess we can't choose then," said Lilly. She took the clue from Kelly and continued, "Make your way to the Battle Arcade. Further instructions will be given on the spot."

_"Teams will now be given one of the two detour choices available this leg based on the result of their scratch card: Fancy room or fancy roulette."_

Both teams were running against each other to the Battle Arcade.

"Wait up!" said Kelly, who's falling behind.

To summarize, Harl &amp; Natt and Cara &amp; Janelle were five minutes apart. After scratching their cards, they both received the same side of the detour.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 3rd**

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

"Fancy room," read Janelle.

Natt continued, "Make your way to the Battle Castle. Further instructions will be given on the spot."

-Battle Arcade-

The outside of the arcade is somewhat colorful. Its walls outside are very bright from all the neon lights. There is a fancy shelter at the entrance of the arcade, and it also has bright neon lights displayed outside. Its roof consists of four domes with pointy ends. The green and the red ones are larger than the yellow and the blue ones. They are striped with white, but the pointed domes also have bright neon lights. Despite all the brightness from the outside, the inside is dark. The light in there is very dim. There were red carpets all over the place, and the place still looked fancy. The two teams who were ahead ran to the counter. They scanned their ID's and entered some hall in the arcade. It was way darker there than it was in the lobby.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

"Why is it so dark in here?" questioned Kelly.

Before anyone could answer her, there was a loud cackle.

"YAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was the cackle.

Another one came, "WAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WELCOME families and friends, brothers and sisters, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Battle Arcade!" said a voice.

"This place is creeping me out," said Kelly.

Yellow light came out of darkness. It was in the shape of a Zapdos' back. Kelly gasped aloud, and a blue and red light appeared beside the yellow one too.

"Articuno," said Glace.

"Zapdos," said Lea.

"And Moltres," continued Lilly. "This is one creepy welcome for an arcade."

All three bright lights dimmed slightly. The figures turned around by a hundred and eighty degrees.

"Ewww..." said Lea &amp; Glace simultaneously.

The Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres all look hideous, aged, and sinister. The spotlight then transferred to a Dragonair, the host.

"Good morning everybody! My name is James the Dragonair, and I will be your host for this game! For now, let us all welcome the Arcade Hags: Altrianna, Zithanilya, Matrivenna!" announced the Dragonair.

Loud applauses could be heard, while the three cackled in an evil manner.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Are you ready to play..." continued Altrianna.

"The fancy arcade bingo!?" Zithanilya said aloud.

"Also known as F.A.B., the fab!" said Matrivenna.

The four racers looked at their surroundings to see that there were other players too.

"Wow!" said Kelly.

"This is amazing!" said Glace.

_"In fancy roulette, teams must participate in the fancy arcade bingo. It is similar to the usual game of bingo, but it is very interactive. Once teams have filled in all twenty-five spaces of their bingo cards, they will receive their next clue."_

James was given the spotlight again to explain the rules. He showed everyone the large, but virtual, roulette on the front wall containing the seventy-five numbers of the game.

"I shall now explain the rules," said James. "Just like usual bingo, there will be a number chosen every round. This number will give you a step closer in winning this game, and the grand prize. In this version however, bingo is interactive. In every turn, the large roulette over there will change the order of the numbers. Also in front of you are red buttons."

The two teams looked at their table to see that two buttons were available right in front of them.

"You must press those buttons once they are lit up in order to get the chance to choose the number in the wheel. Once you have power over the wheel, the wheel will spin around quickly, and on whatever number it lands, it will be the chosen number for the round."

"Wow!" said Kelly.

"With great power comes great responsibility," said Lilly.

"This is getting interesting!" said Lea.

"I think he's not yet done," said Glace.

The chatters from the players died down, and James continued, "In every round that is a multiple of seven, our arcade hags will interfere."

"YAHAHA!"

"WAHAHA!"

"IHIHEE!"

"In every seventh round comes a different twist!" started Altrianna.

"And in every twist comes a different surprise!" continued Zithanilya.

"And in every surprise comes a different prize!" ended Matrivenna.

"YAHAHA!"

"WAHAHA!"

"IHIHEE!"

"Alright, let us begin!" said James. "Shall we?"

Lilly and Glace were looking at each other in a competitive manner while their paws were on the button. They were giving each other facial expressions of good luck. Both of them pressed the button to show that they're ready for the game. A lot of other players pressed their buttons as well.


	57. Your Warmth Brings Me Closer to Home 2

-Battle Castle-

The outside of the castle is made of gray bricks. The roofs of the castle, as well as its turrets', are all made of dark green bricks. Upon entering the castle, the lobby has fancy white walls, royal green flooring, and golden carpets and is occupied by fancy Pokémon. There are royal logos and coats of arms on the colorful flags hanging around the lobby. Harl &amp; Natt got to the castle's lobby and registered their ID's in order to get further inside the castle. Upon entering further, the walls are all marble white while the flooring is all royal green. Golden carpets are connected from room entrances to the main hallway.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"Oh my gosh!" said Harl. "This is all fancy fancy!"

Harl rubbed his cheek to the shiny white walls.

Natt said, "It's the marked room. Let's go!"

The two entered the room to see a battlefield of gold. The walls were shining white, but covering the green flooring were carpets of gold. There were short staircases in the room that lead to the top most level of the room. It is the royal balcony, where the castle's leader is supposed to be seated. Apparently, there was a battle going on.

"I can't take it anymore!" said the Greninja. "Chester, help me out."

The Chesnaught switched places with the Greninja.

"Very well then," said the Cobalion. "Close combat!"

"Protect!" said Chester the Chesnaught.

"Ah Rodrigo, I guess Chester'll finish up Cam," said the Delphox.

"Right Dev," said Rodrigo the Greninja. "I believe he got this."

Harl looked in awe how the Chesnaught battled the Cobalion.

"Wow!" said Natt. "This is a frontier brain battle I guess."

"Don't let us down, Cam!" said the Virizion.

"We can't even get to the smart Delphox," said the Terrakion.

"Brick break!" said Chester.

Cam the Cobalion gasped aloud as he took in the brick break.

"And the winner of this battle goes to Team Spectrum!" announced the Larvesta judge.

The Terrakion and the Virizion helped up the Cobalion.

"All of you did a great job!" congratulated Cam. "And for winning your forty-ninth battle in a row, you have earned the colored medal from the Battle Castle!"

"Yes!" said Devlynne the Delphox.

"Oh my cobalt!" said Cam upon noticing Harl &amp; Natt waiting. "We're very sorry to keep you waiting. Tartz, lead them to the other room."

"Yes, Cam!" replied Tartz the Terrakion.

Harl was able to interact with the Chesnaught before they went separate ways.

"Bye Chesnaught!" said Harl. "We will meet again!"

"Goodbye!" said Chester.

"I just love The Amazing Race Pokémon!" said Devlynne. "Too bad the three of us can't go all together."

**Harl &amp; Natt – on fancy room**

As Harl &amp; Natt were led to a different room, Tartz the Terrakion told them about the task.

_"In fancy room, teams must shine the walls of a battle room in the Battle Castle. They will be provided the materials they'll need to shine the walls of the room. Once Castle Prince Kelieon is satisfied with the room, he will give them their next clue."_

"Sounds like an easy thing to do," said Natt. "Let's do this."

"Call me when you need me," said Tartz before leaving the room. "We got something else to do with Cam and Vee."

"Team Spectrum is awesomest most coolest team ever that I have ever seen!" said Harl.

"Yeah, they battled well against the Cobalion," agreed Natt. "Now, let's start scrubbing and shining the walls before another team'll beat us."

"Yes sir!" said Harl obediently.

The two scrubbed the walls vigorously with the sponge provided to make it looks shiny.

"Hey, it's working!" said Harl.

"We have a long way to go, Harl," said Natt.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The last team just entered the castle. They scanned their ID's and were able to enter the inner parts of the castle. It was shiny as expected.

"Wow!" said Janelle. "This is one shiny castle!"

They entered one of the marked rooms to see a Keldeo seated on the royal chair on the balcony on top of the room.

"Um... give them 15 castle points," said Kelieon the Keldeo.

The Cobalion was standing behind the seated Keldeo.

"Good job," said Cam. "Next!"

Tartz led the battling team out, but before he could bring the next one in, Lavinine the Virizion noticed Cara &amp; Janelle.

"Vee, what are you doing?" said Tartz.

"It's a team from The Amazing Race Pokémon," replied Lavinine.

"Oops!" said Tartz.

"I'll handle them," said Lavinine.

"Sure, Vee," said Cam.

Before the Virizion could go out of the room, Cara &amp; Janelle entered.

"Hello!" said Cara.

"We're here for the..." said Janelle.

"Yes, fancy room?" said Lavinine.

"Yup!" said Cara.

"Follow me," said Lavinine.

The three of them went out of the room. Lavinine led Cara &amp; Janelle to the room right across Harl &amp; Natt's.

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on fancy room**

"Your goal is to make this room as shiny as the other rooms and hallways," said Lavinine.

"Oh okay," said Cara. "Really easy."

"Say, are you the frontier brain?" asked Janelle.

"Yes, but I'm just one of the four," said Lavinine.

"Ooh!" said Cara.

Lavinine continued, "Yes. There's me, Castle Minister Lavinine; the Cobalion leader of ours, Castle Head Minister Camcilthou; the Terrakion, Castle Minister Tartzinnonus; and the child we raised and adopted from the orphanage, Castle Prince Kelieon. He's a Keldeo and he will be the one to check your room."

"Alright! Let's begin!" said Janelle.

As Lavinne left the room, Cara &amp; Janelle scrubbed fast.

"We must motivate ourselves to beat at least one team to the pit stop today," said Janelle.

"You're right," said Cara.

-Battle Arcade-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

"Round eighteen!" said James the Dragonair.

"I want to control the wheel!" said Lilly.

"And go!" said James before the light on the red buttons jumped around energetically.

Lilly and Glace smashed their buttons at the same time, but the fast light got to Glace at that time.

PSSHHH!

"Yes!" said Glace.

Lea &amp; Glace's red button was the only one with light on it. Everybody looked at the virtually spinning wheel on the front wall. Glace looked at their sheet and then waited until it reached her favored number.

PSSHHH!

"O-75!" announced James. "O-75!"

"Argh!" said Lilly.

"Sweet!" said Lea as she marked off the spot of O-75.

-Battle Castle-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on fancy room**

Natt was continuously scrubbing the walls, while Harl was scrubbing his feet for some reason.

"Ah, there!" said Harl.

His feet sparkled and Natt noticed it.

Natt said, "Harl, we must not waste time. So please?"

Harl did not reply, but he continued shining the walls.

Post-leg confessional:

"The walls were actually easy to shine," said Natt. "It was just the room that was really big."

"My strategy was to relax and not think about the size," said Harl.

Natt added, "While my strategy comes in a revised motto: Work hard, play later."

_Back to the race..._

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on fancy room**

Both members were scrubbing the floor normally.

"Scrub, scrub, SCRUB!" said Janelle.

"Wow!" said Cara. "The shining of the floor comes in really fast. How neat!"

"I know!" said Janelle. "I wonder what brand was used."

Cara picked up the container of wax beside their bucket of water.

"Use Shiny Stone Shiny Wax!" said Cara.

"It comes with the power to shine all your walls!" said Janelle.

"You can also use it to shine your shoes!" said Cara.

"And the best part is..." said Janelle.

Cara was reading the back of the wax before saying, "It is edible!"

"Try it now!" said Janelle.

"Don't forget to call the Battle Castle at..." said Cara.

There was an awkward silence.

"Cut!" said Janelle.

"What's their phone number again?" said Cara.

Both of them laughed.

Post-leg confessional:

"That was really fun!" said Cara.

"I know right?" said Janelle.

"We wanted to leave a memory to the beautiful castle we visited."

"We might've wasted some time, but having fun is part of traveling."

-Battle Arcade-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

James the Dragonair announced, "Round twenty-eight, and you know what this means!"

"WAHAHA!" cackled Altrianna. "For this round, we will have our usual randomness, but with a steal!"

There were reactions from the players.

"When your button glows blue, you have the chance to steal the power of handling the roulette," said Altrianna.

"In... Three! Two! One! Go!" said James before the light on the red buttons jumped around energetically.

Lilly observed where it went, and a Pyroar couple has it. She was also looking at her button, and she pressed it just in time, when it turned to blue.

PSSHHH!

"STEAL!" announced Altrianna.

Lilly didn't look at the number on the roulette anymore. She just cared on not having it stolen.

PSSHHH!

"B-4!" announced James. "B-4!"

"Perfect!" said Lilly.

"Hmph!" said Glace upon seeing no B-4 in her team's sheet.

Lilly gave the twins a malicious grin.

"Round twenty-nine!" announced James. "And... go!"

The light on the red buttons jumped around once again. The Pyroar couple got it once again.

"No steal this time, honey!" said the female Pyroar.

PSSHHH!

"O-64!" announced James. "O-64!"

Lilly said, "We must rely too much luck for this detour."

"I know," said Kelly.

"How I wish the other detour is harder!" said Lea.

"Maybe it's in the Battle Castle, or the Battle Factory," said Glace.

"Round thirty!" announced James.

-Battle Castle-

**Harl &amp; Natt – on fancy room**

Harl was shown wiping a part of the wall really hard, because someone left gum on it.

"I wonder how long this room has not been shined," said Natt. "It's way filthier than the other rooms where Pokémon battles are held."

"Maybe someone just did this so that we can do this task," said Harl.

"Nah," said Natt. "They probably left the excess rooms unsanitized."

**Cara &amp; Janelle – on fancy room**

"I feel like a housemaid," said Cara as she was on top of the ladder cleaning the upper portion of the wall.

"I wonder if Lilly &amp; Kelly are here too," said Janelle.

"I feel like we have a lot of time!"

"Me too! I hope this task is easier than the other one."

"Oh yeah! Me too."

Janelle scrubbed the lower portion of the wall while Cara continued cleaning the upper part.

-Battle Arcade-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

James the Dragonair announced, "Round thirty-five, and you know what this means!"

"YAHAHA!" cackled Zithanilya. "For this round, we shall hide the virtual roulette!"

There were reactions from the players.

"Look at it! And just remember the numbers based on their positions now," said Zithanilya.

"In... Three! Two! One! Go!" said James before the light on the red buttons jumped around energetically.

PSSHHH!

"Alright!" said Lilly.

Lilly remembered the position of the number she was eyeing on. There was light on the virtual roulette, but the numbers were hidden.

PSSHHH!

"N-36!" announced James. "N-36!"

"Nice!" said Lilly.

"Not bad," commented Lea upon marking the same number on her team's sheet.

"We will have a short break," said James. "Please be back in five minutes."

Dim lights got slightly brighter on the walkways of the room in the arcade.

"We're still missing half," said Kelly.

"We'll get to it," said Lilly.

"Last ten and we're outta here," said Lea.

"I'm really worried about the other detour," said Glace.

-Battle Castle-

**Harl &amp; Natt**** – on fancy room**

Harl and Natt shined the walls really hard.

"We're halfway through," said Natt. "I'm hoping this detour is better than the other one which we didn't get to see."

Harl was not responsive. He was making bubbles from the sponge.

"Harl!" Natt called.

"Yes sir!" said Harl, continuing back to his side of the wall.

**Cara &amp; Janelle**** – on fancy room**

Janelle was on the bottom part of the wall, while Cara was just beside her.

"Does this feel boring to you?" asked Janelle to Cara.

"Nope, why?" asked Cara.

"We might be boring the viewers."

"What do you suggest that we do in order to make it not boring?"

"Let's dance!"

"What kind?"

"Whichever dance!"

"Alright!"

Both of them swayed around while scrubbing the wall. Both of them then developed scrubbing patterns to follow the flow of their imaginary beat. At some point, Janelle started twerking.

Cara said, "Janelle, no."

"What?" said Janelle.

"No," said Cara. "Just... no."

There was an awkward silence.

"Oops!" said Janelle. "I was getting too twerky."

Some time was skipped, and all four teams were nearing the end of the tasks.

-Battle Arcade-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

"Round fifty-five!" said James. "And go!"

The red button went around for quite some time. It moved faster as the game was nearing its end, which started after the five-minute break earlier.

"Golly!" said Kelly. "This is fast!"

Lilly kept pressing the button even when the light wasn't there yet, and she eventually got it.

PSSHHH!

Lilly carefully observed the virtual roulette on the wall spinning really fast.

PSSHHH!

"G-49!" announced James. "G-49!"

"Alright!" said Kelly.

"It gets harder and harder to get the right one at this point," said Glace to the camera.

"BINGO!" shouted a player in the same room.

James approached the Staraptor and checked all his numbers.

"And we have a winner!" said James. "Congratulations! You have won the first prize. Let us wait for everyone to finish first before we give it out. Don't worry players, we still have a second, a third, and a lot of consolation prizes."

"Consolation prize eh?" said Lilly.

"We can leave once we're done right?" asked Lea.

"Yeah," said Glace.

"Let's get this done!" said Kelly determinedly.

"Four our fifty-sixth round, Arcade Hag Zithanilya has an announcement," announced James.

"YAHAHA!" cackled Zithanilya. "For this round, we will give the power to our first placer for this game."

PSSHHH!

"O-72!" announced James. "O-72!"

"Nope," said Kelly.

"Nuh-uh," said Lea.

* * *

_What obstacles can racers find on self-driving legs?_

_One, car crashes:_

"We were giving the driver our money..."

"But he didn't want it and said we should talk it out!"

_Two, engine ___breakdown___s:_

"It won't... start."

"Ugh! I don't wanna fall behind!"

_Three, gas problems:_

"We're... out of gas."

"What!? We can't let this happen now!?"

_And last but not the least, navigation issues:_

"I'm so sick of driving around finding NOTHING!"

"I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones."

"We need to be first! Why should this happen to us now?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"We might go home tonight."

_Wanna find out more? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Battle Castle-

**Harl &amp; Natt**** – on fancy room**

Some time has passed. Both Harl &amp; Natt felt like they're done with their work. Tartz arrived at the room, along with Castle Prince Kelieon.

Kelieon looked around and said, "Shine it harder, this part."

He pointed to a big portion of the wall that's not shining and sparkling.

"We'll get to that your highness!" said Harl.

Tartz and Kelieon left the room.

"We're almost done," said Natt. "I wonder if we're the only ones here."

**Cara &amp; Janelle**** – on fancy room**

"We only have this portion of the wall left to clean," said Cara as she looked at the certain portion she was talking about.

"We're almost done," said Janelle. "Yay!"

Both of them continued scrubbing and shining the portion of the wall.

"I gotta HUFF, and PUFF, and SCRUB this wall down!" said Janelle.

Cara blew the part of the wall she was cleaning mockingly.

"It won't fall!" said Cara. "I mean, it won't sparkle!"

"Blow it harder then believe in yourself," said Janelle.

Cara blew that part of the wall harder while she was scrubbing the same portion.

"It worked!" said Cara as the portion of the wall sparkled.

"Yay!" said Janelle.

-Battle Arcade-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

"Last three!" said Lea.

"Last two!" said Lilly. "Hah!"

"Round sixty-eight!" announced James. "And go!"

Glace got the button right away.

PSSHHH!

Afterwards, she pressed it on a random number.

"I-16!" announced James. "I-16!"

"We have one!" said Lilly.

"And so do we," said Glace.

Lea and Kelly were shown marking their own bingo sheets.

"BINGO!"

"BINGO!"

"BINGO!"

As James had to approach each player that shouted bingo, the other players waited.

"I can't believe our time is getting sucked up from this," said Lilly. "I want to get this through! We're almost there!"

-Battle Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle**** – on fancy room**

Cara &amp; Janelle felt like they were done. Lavinine and Kelieon showed up and inspected the surroundings.

"Hmmm..." said Lavinine as she stared at one corner.

Cara had an anxious face. Janelle observed Kelieon's movements.

"Okay," said Kelieon. "Here you go!"

Cara &amp; Janelle received their clue.

"Yes!" said Cara. "Thanksies!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the Battle Factory," read Cara. "It is where you'll find your next clue."

"Yes!" said Janelle. "Let's get moving!"

Both of them left the room.

**Harl &amp; Natt**** – on fancy room**

Kelieon and Tartz went to this room afterwards. Harl &amp; Natt saw Cara &amp; Janelle run out of their room.

"Oh no," said Natt softly. "Cara &amp; Janelle are one step ahead of us."

"Relax Natt, we still have a roadblock," said Harl.

"Okay," said Kelieon. "Here you go!"

"Yes!" said Harl.

Harl &amp; Natt also received their clue.

"We can, and we must, beat those two!" said Natt.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Battle Factory," read Natt.

"Yippee!" said Harl.

The two were shown running out of the Battle Castle. Its panorama was then shown.

-Battle Arcade-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly – on fancy roulette**

**Lea &amp; Glace – on fancy roulette**

After some time, round seventy-two started.

"One last and we're out," said Lea.

"Same here," said Kelly. "What's your last number?"

"N-36," replied Glace.

"So I guess we're leaving at the same time," said Lilly. "Huh?"

"Round seventy-two," said James. "And go!"

Someone else grabbed the power to spin the wheel.

"N-36!" announced James. "N-36!"

"BINGO!" shouted Lilly, Kelly, Lea, and Glace all together.

To cut it short, both sheets were checked, both teams were given consolation prizes, and both teams received their next clues.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly****; Currently in 3rd / Last**

**Lea &amp; Glace****; Currently in 3rd / Last**

"Make your way to the Battle Factory," read Glace.

Kelly continued, "It is where you'll find your next clue."

"We might be last," said Lilly to Kelly. "We have to go."

Lilly &amp; Kelly left the Battle Arcade first.

"We don't know if we're last or second right now," said Glace.

"Let's hope we're not last," said Lea.

Lea &amp; Glace were shown running out of the Battle Arcade. Its panorama was then shown.

-Battle Factory-

The battle facility is bright blue from the outside. It looks almost hemispherical in shape. Neon-colored lights in the form of lines surround some of the outer portions of the factory. Inside the facility, bright blue blocks and tiles surround every room. The factory is very big in volume. Underground levels exist as well, yet the design of the room is just identical to the ones in the upper levels. The place looks futuristic in bright blue. Meanwhile outside the factory, Cara &amp; Janelle reached the cluebox. Cara opened it and took a clue out from it.

"Oh my gosh! That's a lot!" said Cara upon seeing the amount of clues in the cluebox.

"We might be first!" said Janelle. "Let's do this!"

Janelle ripped open the clue envelope and read the clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock," read Janelle. "Who among you is more sociable?"

_"The Battle Factory is a very unique facility in Battle Frontiers around the Pokémon World."_

_An Omanyte, an Omastar, and an Aerodactyl split themselves up and wandered around the grounds of the factory. Ryder then appears from the background and moves forward to the camera._

_"Players from each team are required to dissolve themselves and talk to other Pokémon in order to compete with a set of different strangers."_

_The Omanyte was talking to a Slowbro._

_"In this roadblock, one team member will be required to socialize by talking to many different strangers. That team member must go around the factory and find ten specific Pokémon listed in the clue. They must go around different levels of the factory in order to find all these Pokémon on their list. Once the team members have brought the ten correct Pokémon from their list..."_

_The Omanyte has Slowbro, Ursaring, Sylveon, Gallade, Xatu, Charizard, Lickitung, Spinda, Castform, and Skiploom accompany him. A Genesect then held a clue in front of the camera._

_"Factory Engineer Gio-Machim will hand them their next clue."_

_Ryder floated out from one of the rooms in the factory while he's being filmed._

_"The task may be simple for racers who can socialize, but they must be aware not to mistakenly bring decoys to the factory engineer."_

_Ryder stopped on his tracks, where a Venusaur was shown transforming into a Zoroark._

"Note: Cara and Harl must do this roadblock," read Janelle.

"Good!" said Cara. "I'm ready to be not-awkward!"

Both of them entered the factory. The Genesect was waiting at the lobby. Cara went through her list.

"With the different species of Pokémon around, I think they'll all be easy to find," said Cara.

"Go Cara!" cheered Janelle. "You can do this for us!"

Meanwhile outside, the second team arrived.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock," read Natt. "Who among you is more sociable?"

"Ooh ooh ooh!" said Harl. "Me! Me! MEEE!"

"Note: Cara and Harl must do this roadblock," read Natt.

"Yes!" said Harl.

"Harl," said Natt. "Don't mess this up. I have trust in you."

"Yes sir!" said Harl.

Both of them entered the factory. Harl ran to different rooms of the factory afterwards. Not too long after, the last two teams arrived.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly****; Currently in 3rd / Last**

**Lea &amp; Glace****; Currently in 3rd / Last**

"Roadblock," read Lilly.

Glace continued, "Who among you is more sociable?"

"That's you, Kel," said Lilly.

Kelly nodded.

"We're both just average when it comes to socializing," said Lea.

"Yeah, but for the sake of the detour?" said Glace.

"You do it," said Lea. "I'll do the one next leg."

"Oh you better, sis," said Glace.

Lilly &amp; Kelly entered the factory first. Lilly had a horrified face when she saw Janelle and Natt waiting. Kelly ran around the factory to look for the Pokémon she needed to find.

"Oh no they're here," said Kelly. "I must not disappoint Lilly."

Lea &amp; Glace followed to see that they were in last place.

"Oh my glass!" said Glace.

"Oh my grass!" said Lea.

"I better hurry up," said Glace before running off.

The four racers who were sitting out this roadblock talked to each other.

"What happened!?" asked Janelle.

"We didn't know our detour took longer," replied Lea.

Lilly added, "It was luck-based."

"Bingo," ended Lea.

"Wow!" said Janelle. "I wish I was there instead. It might've been more fun."

"Maybe I want your side of the detour," said Lea.

"What is the other side?" asked Lilly.

"We get to shine the walls of the Battle Castle," said Janelle.

"Ooh!" said Lilly. "We are housemaids; therefore, we can be good at that. I wish I had your detour."

"Did you just arrive?" asked Lea to Janelle.

"Yeah, Natt followed, then you two," replied Janelle.

"Oh!" said Lea.

"We aren't far after all," said Lilly.

"How about you?" asked Lea to Natt.

"The cleaning of the walls was fine," said Natt. "It was faster and more reliable compared to bingo."

"Oh okay," said Lea.

"How about you?" asked Janelle to the Genesect.

"Uh..." replied the Genesect in his naturally robotic tone. "I am supposed to give you your clues."

"Ah cool!" said Lea.

"You must be the factory head," concluded Lilly.

"Factory head engineer actually," replied the Genesect. "I am Factory Engineer GM."

"What does GM stand for?" asked Janelle curiously.

GM replied, "Gio-Machim. I am your cluegiver just because my boss is not around."

"Who is your boss?" asked Lea.

"Factory Boss Heathson," replied GM. "He's is Stark Mountain now attending some family celebration."

"So that makes you...?" asked Lea.

"I am his right hand Pokémon," said GM. "Still, I am the clue giver today."

"Very well then," said Lilly.

**Cara**** – on roadblock (0 of 10)**

Cara tapped on a Cloyster's shell.

"Excuse me," Cara said. "Are you... Carlo Candelabra?"

"Yes, yes I am!" said the Cloyster.

"Good! Can you please follow me?" asked Cara.

"Ah sure!" replied the Cloyster.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

**Cara**** – on roadblock (1 of 10)**

The Cloyster floated along behind Cara.

Post-leg confessional:

"My strategy was to get a good look at the list first," said Cara. "After that, I look for any of the ten species from the list. Then when I will ask them for their name, I make sure to ask them politely with their first name and last name."

"That way, she gets to be a very good example to her students in preschool!" concluded Janelle gleefully.

Cara &amp; Janelle hi-fived.

_Back to the race..._

**Harl**** – on roadblock (0 of 10)**

Harl was running around, when he saw a Mightyena pass by with a Camerupt and a Kingler.

"Mightyena!" said Harl to himself. After looking at the list, he called, "Hey Mister Mightyena!"

The three Pokémon looked at Harl.

"Can you please come with me?" asked Harl.

"What for?" responded the Mightyena.

"Uh... I need to find ten Pokémon on my list."

"Maybe it's a different Mightyena."

"Oh."

The triad continued moving.

Post-leg confessional:

"As unfortunate as it may sound, I didn't have a crystal clear strategy," said Harl. "I just called random Pokémon on my list shamelessly."

"Oh my goodness Harl," said Natt, facepalming. "That was a really bad strategy."

"Yeah, I know," said Harl with a tone of shame.

_Back to the race..._

**Glace**** – on roadblock (0 of 10)**

"Hi!" called Glace to the big group of Pokémon. "Is there anybody here named Anthony?"

"Me!" said the Muk amongst the crowd of Pokémon.

Glace looked at the list and nodded to herself, "Can you please come with me?"

The Muk didn't say anything, but he still followed Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

"My strategy was to look into crowds," said Glace. "They might be hiding in crowds to blend in."

"That was a good idea, I never thought of that," said Lea.

They both stared at each other with poker faces.

_Back to the race..._

**Glace**** – on roadblock (1 of 10)**

"Nine more, I better hurry," said Glace.

The Muk and Glace took the elevator to the fifth floor.

"This feels like a mini-adventure," said Glace to the camera.

**Kelly**** – on roadblock (0 of 10)**

"A Cherrim, a Cherrim," repeated Kelly while wandering the fourth level.

Kelly saw a Cherrim and approached her.

"Excuse me, are you... Cherry Cherrymaya?" asked Kelly.

"Why yes!" said the Cherrim.

"Please follow me," said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

My strategy was to follow the order in the list," said Kelly.

"Kel, we were fighting for last and you went through them in order!?" said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Kelly shamefully.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" reacted Lilly.

_Back to the race..._

**Kelly**** – on roadblock (1 of 10)**

"Cherry Cherrymaya the Cherrim, check," said Kelly as she checked a name on her list.

Kelly and the Cherrim were shown entering the elevator.


	58. Your Warmth Brings Me Closer to Home 3

-Battle Factory-

To skip unimportant details, the roadblock was montaged.

**Cara**** – on roadblock (1 of 10)**

**Harl**** – on roadblock (0 of 10)**

**Glace – on roadblock (1 of 10)**

**Kelly – on roadblock (1 of 10)**

Cara tapped on a Goodra's back.

"Excuse me," said Cara. "Are you... Gimheim Lockestart?"

The Goodra nodded, and the next scene showed Kelly talking to a Seadra.

"Please follow me," said Kelly to the Seadra.

Glace told an Espeon to follow her, and Harl called a Charmeleon to follow him.

"Alright!" said Harl. "One down, nine to go!"

Cara was talking to a group of Pokémon, while Glace talked to a Xatu.

"Can you please come with me?" said Glace.

"No problem!" replied the Xatu.

Cara told the Sneasel from the crowd to follow her.

"A Sneasel, how come I have never encountered one?" questioned Cara to herself. "Maybe I just forgot."

Harl was talking to an Onix, while Glace told a Lilligant to follow her.

"Where are we going?" asked the Lilligant.

"To an adventure!" said Glace. "Around the factory only though."

Cara tapped on an Aromatisse's back, while Kelly talked to a Pidgeot.

"Are you... Pearly Pie... L-L-Le-Lay-Laeong?" asked Kelly.

The Aromatisse nodded, and Glace got a Feraligatr and a Dusclops to follow her.

"Atta boys!" exclaimed Glace.

Cara hugged a Blissey and said, "You give me so much warmth!"

The Blissey said, "I am a mother, so I become motherly from time to time."

"Well, I must say your warmth brings me closer to home," said Cara. She sniffled a bit and shook off the emotions before saying, "Let's go everybody! Please follow me."

Harl talked to a Ledian. Afterwards, he also talked to a Jigglypuff.

Harl said, "This is getting easier than I thought!"

The Jigglypuff gave a suspicious smile to the camera. Harl did not see this, while Kelly invited the Electrode to follow her.

"Come with me," said Kelly. "It will be fun!"

Cara was seen tapping on a Beedrill's back, while a Weezing was shown following Harl.

"Hmmm... who else?" asked Harl to himself.

Glace added a Butterfree to her team party, while Kelly and her team party were walking like a choo-choo train.

"Chugga chugga choo CHOO!" said Kelly as Cherrim, Seadra, Pidgeot, Electrode, and Cofagrigus followed her in that particular order.

Harl called the Skitty to come join him, while Glace was shown talking to a Scyther.

"Come come," said Glace.

The Scyther looked at the camera and winked. Cara added a Venusaur to her team party, while Kelly found the Combusken she was looking for.

"There ya have it," said Kelly. "Now, follow me!"

Harl told the Seviper to follow him, while a Porygon2 was talking to Cara.

"Yup," said Cara. "Can you please come with us?"

An Electivire joined Harl, Kelly talked to a Steelix, Glace got the stubborn Granbull to join her, and Cara tapped on the back of a Sceptile.

"Aha!" said the Sceptile. "You must be from the race."

Kelly was seen talking to a Sharpedo, and Harl told a Florges to follow him.

"One last!" said Harl.

... All of that happened in just an hour.

**Glace – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

"Yes!" said Glace as she found the Bibarel she was looking for.

"Alright everybody, follow me!" said Glace.

Muk, Espeon, Xatu, Lilligant, Feraligatr, Dusclops, Butterfree, Scyther, Granbull, and Bibarel all followed Glace downstairs from the second level.

**Kelly – on roadblock (9 of 10)**

"Zimzim Skillerz-chiller-why-zes, how do you pronounce your name?" asked Kelly, not knowing that her pronunciation for "Schlerzchrillweizse" was horrible.

The Zweilous was silent.

"Anyway, you're number nine," assigned Kelly. "Now listen everybody, we need to look for our last member, Toto-Yodi Rexter Andresen. Tell me when any of you see a Tyranitar."

Her whole team nodded or responded with a "Yes mam."

"One more Pokémon and I'm done," said Kelly. "Let's go!"

Cherrim, Seadra, Pidgeot, Electrode, Cofagrigus, Combusken, Steelix, Sharpedo, and Zweilous all followed Kelly inside the elevator.

**Harl**** – on roadblock (9 of 10)**

"Ah!" exclaimed Harl. "A Yanmega."

Harl approached her and said, "Please come with us."

The Yanmega followed Harl and the rest of his gang.

**Harl**** – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

"Yes!" said Harl. "I'm finally done!"

Charmeleon, Onix, Ledian, Jigglypuff, Weezing, Skitty, Seviper, Electivire, Florges, and Yanmega all followed Harl as he ran out of the room and to the lobby.

Natt said, "Alright Harl!"

Natt prepared their bags, and the other three team members waiting for their partners looked worried. Factory Engineer GM checked Harl's team.

"Not quite," said GM.

"Eh?" said Harl while tilting his head to the right.

The Jigglypuff laughed in an evil manner, while the Yanmega slowly moved backwards. The rest of the team, including Harl, was looking at the two. The Yanmega transformed into a Ditto while the Jigglypuff turned to a Zorua.

"WHAT!?" reacted Harl &amp; Natt simultaneously.

"I need you to find the real ones," said GM.

Harl wore a really worried face, while Natt shook his head in disbelief. Harl left the rest of his team in the lobby as he scouted for the other two alone with the cameramon.

"So close," said Natt softly.

Meanwhile, Glace arrived and she let GM inspect her team as well.

**Glace – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

"Not quite," replied GM.

Glace put two of her paws on her mouth.

Lea shouted, "It's an impostor!"

"What!?" said Glace.

Her Scyther transformed into a Ditto.

"Ditto!?" reacted Glace.

GM said, "I need you to find the real one."

"Shocks!" said Glace. "Yes sir!"

Glace went on alone to look for the real Scyther.

**Cara**** – on roadblock (9 of 10)**

Cara could see a Dragonite wandering alone nervously.

"This has got to be it!" said Cara.

Cara tapped on the Dragonite's back, and he was frightened.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," said Cara. "But I just wanna ask: Are you Damon Long?"

The Dragonite nodded nervously.

**Cara**** – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

"Please follow me!" said Cara in an excited tone. "Everybody, we're complete!"

Cara pressed the elevator button. When it opened, she went in first, followed by Cloyster, Goodra, Sneasel, Aromatisse, Blissey, Beedrill, Venusaur, Porygon2, Sceptile, and Dragonite in no particular order. That was the order of how Cara got each one of them though.

**Harl**** – on roadblock (8 of 10)**

Harl panicked. He covered his face and shook his head.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" repeated Harl panickily.

He entered a room and continued panicking while looking for the missing two of his team.

**Kelly – on roadblock (9 of 10)**

"Excuse me," said Kelly to a Tyranitar wandering around. "Are you Toto-Yodi Rexter Andresen?"

"Yes, that would be me," replied the Tyranitar.

**Kelly – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

"Great!" said Kelly. "Now everybody please follow me to the lobby."

Cherrim, Seadra, Pidgeot, Electrode, Cofagrigus, Combusken, Steelix, Sharpedo, Zweilous, and Tyranitar all followed Kelly in that particular order.

**Glace – on roadblock (9 of 10)**

Glace saw a Scyther, then she glanced at her list.

"I'm gonna assume I got the right Pokémon," said Glace to herself.

Glace was approaching the Scyther when the scene changed.

**Cara**** – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

At the lobby, Cara and company arrived. GM checked each of her members.

"Hmmm... perfect," said GM.

Cara silently reacted with success, while Janelle cheered aloud.

"OH MY GOSH CARA! THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT!" said Janelle. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down, Janelle," said Cara.

GM tapped Cara at the back. She turned to see GM giving her their next clue.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cara. "It's for real now!"

"What did I tell you? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" said Janelle.

"Let's go! Let's go!" said Cara.

"Don't worry, we're all in this together," Janelle told the other three who were waiting for their partners.

"What?" said Cara.

"No not you," said Janelle. "Let's go."

Both of them went outside to read the clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"I'm so excited!" said Janelle.

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Cara. "The Battle Tower Pinnacle."

_"Teams must now make their way to the very top of the Battle Tower. This tower is a very symbolic icon in the Battle Frontier, and it is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check-in here... may be eliminated."_

"Warning!" read Cara.

"THE LAST TEAM TO CHECK-IN MAY BE ELIMINATED!" read Janelle excitedly. "THIS IS IT! GO, GO, GO!"

Both of them jogged to the Battle Tower, and a panorama of it from the Battle Factory was shown.

**Glace – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

Meanwhile back inside the factory, Glace came back with the correct Scyther.

"Correct," said GM as he handed Glace the clue.

"Yes sis!" said Lea.

"Let's go!" said Glace. "Good luck to you two!"

"Thanks!" said Lilly.

Natt gave Glace a thumbs up.

"My my, there's Kelly," said Lilly.

Natt bowed his head down while shaking it. Kelly meanwhile had her team checked.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 2nd**

"Warning!" read Glace.

"The last team to check-in may be eliminated," read both Lea &amp; Glace.

"I can see the girls!" said Lea while pointing at Cara &amp; Janelle.

"Let's overtake them!" said Glace.

Lea &amp; Glace ran as fast as they could to reach Cara &amp; Janelle.

**Kelly – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

"All correct!" said GM.

"Yes!" said Kelly.

Lilly &amp; Kelly both went outside to read the clue.

Natt said, "This is a disaster. He was out already, but what's taking him so long now?"

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 3rd**

After reading the clue outside the factory, Lilly said, "What took you so long?"

"Uh... I went through the list in order," replied Kelly.

"Oh my golly, Kel! There's no time to be organized when you're fighting for last."

"But..."

"Whatever, let's go."

"Also, we all went for a bathroom break."

"Whatever, we have to go! It's now or never."

Both of them ran to the Battle Tower.

**Harl – on roadblock (8 of 10)**

"We can't quit right here," said Harl. "No, I CAN'T QUIT RIGHT HERE!"

Harl went out of the empty room and searched for his last two Pokémon.

-Battle Tower-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"And we're back!" said Janelle upon entering the Battle Tower.

"Let's look at the elevator directory," suggested Cara.

Both of them checked to see that they will need to transfer elevators once on the twenty-first floor.

"This elevator?" said Janelle.

"I think so," said Cara.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I remember taking this elevator a while ago," said Lea as she pointed at the elevator straight to them upon entering.

Glace said, "Great! Then we connect to the pinnacle with the elevator at the end of the hallway."

Lea &amp; Glace both nodded.

Post-leg confessional:

We ran to the wrong end of the hall before the base jump," said Lea.

"But we were glad to explore the facility," said Glace. "We didn't know getting lost would give us an advantage."

Both twins laughed.

_Back to the race..._

Lea &amp; Glace entered the elevator with Cara &amp; Janelle.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"So... we meet again," said Lea.

"Good luck girls!" said Janelle.

"Thanks a bunch!" said Glace. "Same goes to you too."

"Thank you!" said Janelle.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

The elevator doors opened on the twenty-first floor. Lea &amp; Glace ran to the end of the hallway, while Cara &amp; Janelle jogged as fast as they could to catch up.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lea to Glace.

"Of course! We are twins," said Glace.

Both twins reached the elevator at the end of the hallway. Cara &amp; Janelle were just halfway from all the running.

"Open open open..." said Lea softly.

The elevator doors opened. Both twins went inside.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Wait up!" said Cara.

"Huff huff!" said Janelle. "Yeah, please wait!"

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We're sorry girls," said Glace as she pressed the close button.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Reach for the button!" said Janelle.

As both Cara &amp; Janelle were running to the elevator button outside, the elevator door was closing slowly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Come on! Ugh!" said Lea.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_What can the racers say about themselves?_

Team 1: #GardenGirls  
"We LOVE agriculture so much!"

Team 2: #ShipCaptains  
"So I was his victim, before he realized that we were partners in crime... online."

Team 3: #FashionBloggers  
"Fashion is love, fashion is life!"

Team 4: #EvilScientists  
"We are partners in crime, but I'm just a sidekick."

Team 5: #FarmSiblings  
"We live in a farm. We work in a farm. We love our farm!"

Team 6: #DatingFlameRiders  
"Mommy Rads and Uncle Ron will show everybody who's boss."

Team 7: #KickHeartCouple  
"Sometimes, you need to be a foolhardy b**** to win."

Team 8: #HauntedHousians  
"We haunt other Pokémon whether it's day or night."

Team 9: #TeamStrongSmart  
"My dad calls me a tech zombie, while I call him a dinosaur.

Team 10: #ScienceSisters  
"Our life revolves around science no matter how big or how small."

Team 11: #GrandLecturers  
"My grandma works as a dean in The National University of Kalos."

Team 12: #CyborgKids  
"We show our love for each other despite our imperfections."

_How interesting could the cast be this coming season? Catch The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming Soon!_

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara &amp; Janelle both pressed the up button outside the elevator, but they didn't make it before the elevator doors closed.

"Phew!" said Cara.

"That's okay," said Janelle positively. "Hi-five for a great day!"

Cara &amp; Janelle hi-fived.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This is confusing!" complained Kelly in front of the elevator directory.

"Then what do you want?" asked Lilly.

"I propose that we look for maintenance to fix the elevator."

"What!? You think this is a good idea?"

"Uh..."

"Then no, let me take a look."

"..."

-Battle Tower Pinnacle-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The elevator doors opened on the seventieth floor. Both twins took the stairs to access the rooftop or the pinnacle of the tower. As they opened the door, they both saw Ryder with a Rayquaza waiting on the mat. A light box right next to the pit stop said "Sinnoh Battle Frontier." Both twins jumped to the mat.

"WELCOME to the Battle Frontier!" said the Rayquaza.

"Thank you!" said both twins.

"Tell us the good news!" demanded Lea excitedly.

"Yeah!" agreed Glace.

"Lea &amp; Glace," started Ryder. "You are team number ONE!"

**Lea &amp; Glace — 1st place = 1:17 PM**

"Yes!" said both Lea &amp; Glace.

"Aw yeah!" said Lea.

"Finally!" said Glace.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two to the Resort Area of the Sinnoh Battle Zone," continued Ryder.

"Oh yes!" said Lea.

"I know that place!" said Glace. "There are a lot of activities there."

"Yes there are," replied Ryder.

The doors behind the twins opened.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Oh my gosh!" said Cara.

"And we're reunited to race the final leg," said Janelle.

Both of them jumped to the mat as well.

"WELCOME to the Battle Frontier!" said the Rayquaza.

"Thanksies!" said Cara.

"Thank you!" said Janelle.

"Oh before I forget, this is Tower Lord Vangronx, the frontier brain of the Battle Tower."

"Wow!" said both Lea &amp; Glace.

"Now that's a tower lord!" said Janelle.

The Rayquaza made himself look cool.

"So... Cara &amp; Janelle," said Ryder.

"Yes?" said Janelle in an excited tone.

Ryder continued, "You are team number two!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle — 2nd place = 1:18 PM**

"Yay!" said Cara.

"Yippee!" said Janelle.

"Now to both teams, I have more good news," said Ryder.

"Bring it on!" demanded Lea.

"For being the first two teams to check-in, you will both be racing the final leg of the race!" announced Ryder.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

"Oh yeah!" said Glace as she hi-tenned with both Cara &amp; Janelle.

Lea was cheering while rolling on the floor.

"You will be two of the few teams who will be racing for one million pokédollars!" ended Ryder.

"Ye-he-heah!" said Janelle.

"See you in the finish!" said Glace to Cara &amp; Janelle.

Post-leg confessional:

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We have never expected ourselves to struggle this hard to make it this far," said Janelle.

Cara became emotional at this point.

"This is our dream!" said Janelle. "We wanted to travel this far! We wanted to see different cultures, experience seeing different landscapes. We made it this far and we are never giving up!"

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We tried our very best to make it this far!" said Lea.

"But we made a few mistakes that we should AVOID in the next leg," added Glace.

"We will persevere with our strong determination to win this race!" said Lea.

"And we will not be miss-nice-girls anymore!" said Glace.

"Yeah!" agreed Lea.

_Back to the race..._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"This elevator," pointed Lilly to the elevator beside the one Lea &amp; Glace and Cara &amp; Janelle rode earlier.

Both of them didn't know they rode the wrong elevator.

-Battle Factory-

**Harl – on roadblock (10 of 10)**

GM gave Harl the last clue since he already brought the last two and correct Pokémon with him.

Natt said, "Harl, why did that happen?"

"I'll explain later," said Harl.

Both of them went out to read the clue.

**Harl &amp; Natt; Currently in Last**

"Make your way to the Battle Tower Pinnacle," read Natt. "Let's go!"

Both of them ran to the Battle Tower. One last panorama of the Battle Factory was shown.

-Battle Tower-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Both of them reached the twenty-eighth floor, after they realized that there was no button to the twenty-first floor.

"Now we have to find our way to the top," said Lilly. "This is just great."

Both of them entered a random elevator and checked the buttons.

"Fifty-sixth floor?" asked Kelly.

"If it's the highest there, then do it," said Lilly.

Kelly pressed the button to the fifty-sixth floor. They reached it and realized that it was still wrong.

"The elevators here are so complicated!" complained Kelly.

"If this costs us the race, I will never visit the Battle Tower again," said Lilly.

They ran around the hallways for a while.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Harl &amp; Natt were shown entering the Battle Tower.

"The elevators!" said Natt.

"Should we just pick any?" asked Harl.

"No, let's look at the directory," said Natt.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I think this is it," said Kelly as she pressed the up button outside an elevator.

The elevator doors opened. Kelly pressed the button of the highest number in the elevator.

"I hope this is it," said Kelly.

"It better be," said Lilly.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

Both Harl &amp; Natt entered the elevator going to the twenty-first floor.

"It's at the very end of the hall," said Natt.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

DING!

"I hope this is it," said Lilly.

The elevator doors opened.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Argh!" said Lilly in realization. "We made it. That way!"

The camera zoomed in to the race flag outside the elevator. Both of them were on the stairs making their way to the pinnacle.

"Oh Ryder!" said Kelly. "We miss you!"

Lea &amp; Glace and Cara &amp; Janelle were all waiting for the third team.

"Yeah!" cheered Janelle.

"This'll be tough," whispered Lea to Glace.

Glace nodded.

"WELCOME to the Battle Frontier!" greeted Vangronx.

"Thank you!" said both housemaids.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly, I am pleased to tell you that you are one of the few teams who will be racing for one million pokédollars tomorrow!" said Ryder.

"YES!" said Kelly.

"Yee-hah!" said Lilly.

"You are team number three," said Ryder.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly — 3rd place = 1:29 PM**

"Awesome!" said Lilly.

"This will be exciting!" said Kelly as she jumped up and down.

Post-leg confessional:

"We made it this far! We made it this close!" said Lilly. "Now there is no time to be losers."

Kelly said, "This will be fun! I am really hoping to win that one million prize money. It will be a great achievement to my family and friends!"

_Back to the pit stop..._

The three all-female teams went inside the tower. They took the elevator that would bring them to the fifty-sixth level of the tower, where the eating lounge is. As the elevator doors closed, the elevator beside them from the twenty-first floor opened. Harl &amp; Natt ran out as fast as they could. After taking the flight of stairs, they both reached the pinnacle.

**Harl &amp; Natt: Best Buddies**

"WELCOME to the Battle Frontier!" greeted Vangronx.

"Thank you!" said both of them.

"Harl &amp; Natt," started Ryder.

Natt shook his head in acceptance. Harl was crossing his fingers in optimism.

"You are the last team to arrive," said Ryder.

**Harl &amp; Natt — Last place = 1:32 PM**

"NOOO!" reacted Harl.

Natt sighed.

"And I am very sorry to tell you... that you have been..."

"DON'T SAY IT, DON'T SAY IT! PLEEEAAASE!" said Harl.

Natt sighed once again, and Ryder sighed too before continuing, "That you have been eliminated from the race."

**Harl &amp; Natt — ELIMINATED**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harl aloud. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It was a fun ride," said Natt. "I wish we could do this all over again and give it another shot, a better one."

While Harl cried on the floor for who knows how long, Ryder nodded to what Natt had said.

Post-leg confessional:

"I'm glad that I was able to bring Harl with me to the race," said Natt. "His positive attitude just keeps us going until the very end. It was really a fun ride."

Harl said, "We might have been eliminated from the race, but our friendship and experience has expanded to a greater level! I'm glad Natt brought me to this traveling game show with him."

_Back to the pit stop..._

Harl &amp; Natt were shown leaving the pinnacle, walking down the stairs, and entering the elevator. Harl waves goodbye to the camera as the elevator doors close.

…

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"Some teams probably made the mistake of underestimating us from the beginning to their respective ends," said Lilly.

"HAHAHA!" said Kelly. "True."

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

"This is for my husband!" said Cara. sniffling. "Honey, I am fighting for you!"

"We have to win this badly, but I'm glad that we're still having fun along the way," said Janelle.

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"We will win this!" said Lea confidently.

"Oh yeah!" agreed Glace confidently.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"We may be housemaids, but we are more than that when we travel," said Lilly.

Kelly added, "This is one of the best gameshows in the country, and winning this will be an honor!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

Janelle said, "We will not let emotions win over us until the race is over!"

"This is it! It's almost our time to shine!" said Cara.

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"We were trained and raised to be strong, physically and mentally," said Glace.

Lea said, "We will not show any mercy over the other two teams if it means winning the title."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"We will win this for our family and friends!" said Lilly. "And we will show them that the hardworking housemaids have what it takes to win!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

Janelle said, "We can do it! We are almost there! This is for Cara and her husband! We are ready to fight for the grand prize!"

**Lea &amp; Glace**

"We can not show everyone how weak we are after the domination we have shown in the race," said Glace.

Lea continued, "This is our race! We are ready to be the official winners of..."

"The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 2!" said both twins.

…

_After twelve long legs of adventure..._

The scenery of Wylds was shown.

The next place shown was the space room attic in MegaMansion.

_Teams have developed friendship..._

An alliance from Carol &amp; Giselle and Lea &amp; Glace was shown from the airport in Lilycove.

Iris &amp; Napoleon also made friends with Harv &amp; Clairene during Leg 1.

_animosity..._

"You're going down!" said Kelly. Romana countered with, "No! You're going down!"

Giselle said, "Go home!" Then Lilly intentionally tackled Carol &amp; Giselle to the side at the airport in Sky Stairway.

_and love._

Harv &amp; Clairene were shown hugging each other after the second pit stop.

Lea and Nick were stargazing outside Lost Hotel in Leg 2.

__There were times teams all worked together to succeed.__

Lester said during the MegaMansion leg, "Hey guys, is it okay with you if we do not U-turn each other?"

"I don't know how to drive a manual one," said Harv. Napoleon helped by saying, "Lemme teach you."

_And there were also times teams became desperate due to unfortunate situations._

Iris &amp; Napoleon were seen resting as they were looking for their passports in Great Cave Offensive.

Trev &amp; Mac were seen desperate as they don't have money to travel by cab.

_Girl power has been proven to exist in this race._

Lea &amp; Glace were shown skiing down Mount Wario as Cara &amp; Janelle watched them from the cable car.

Lilly &amp; Kelly were shown winning a footrace against Harl &amp; Natt in the Wylds.

_And conflict has taught us that both sides will lose._

"Who cares?" said Romana. Kelly said, "I don't." Both were at risk of getting a penalty from the Leg 2 detour.

"I wish I could push you off the CLIFF! But we're in a frickin' race!" said Lilly. Carol added, "And we're on a frickin' intersection!"

_Next time on the second season finale of The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

"We gotta RUN, RUN, RUN!"

"Here comes nothing!"

_As the ladies fight for one million pokédollars..._

"This is all or nothing!"

"We absolutely HAVE to beat them!"

_They prove themselves to be tougher than they usually are._

A team member was shown climbing up a mountain.

Another team member was seen stuck in the sand.

_Problems may still exist..._

"It's terribly HOT in here!"

A team member tumbled off the board and to the water.

_But so may hope._

"I wish they have a bad memory."

"We are leading right now like a boss!"

_Teams travel to terrains of harsh conditions._

One racer was seen staring at the lava.

Another racer tripped on tall grass.

_As they continue their race in the tropical Battle Zone._

"To the rescue!"

"Here comes the great big sandstorm!"

_Different forms of transportation will be provided._

A team was seen cycling away from a volcano.

Another team was paddling their way to the island.

_But the final few tasks of the season will be more challenging._

"How do we find them!?"

"I can not locate the last briefcase."

_Who will succeed and cross the finish line first?_

The eliminated teams were seen cheering.

"We gotta paddle harder!"

_And win the second season of The Amazing Race Pokémon._

"Twenty-two days... ten nations... and countless light years..."

"You are the official winners of The Amazing race Pokémon!"

* * *

This Episode: 07/25/2015

1\. Is it just me or does this feel like a really short leg? We're getting really close! One last leg and we're done with this. I haven't made the final leg yet, but it'll probably be out by August or September. For sure though, it will be out before the end of the year.

2\. I have set up a poll on my profile. I'm not requiring every reader to vote since I won't necessarily base the winners from the poll's result, but it is greatly appreciated if you share your opinion. :) After all, the poll doesn't reveal who voted for which choice.

3\. Once again, I won't be strict with spoilers, but it'd be really great if you can avoid (contestant) spoilers. :) I'll repeat it next chapter, but I'll also say it in here that the most important information that shouldn't be spoiled is the winner of the season.

I hope you enjoyed the short leg. :) By the way, can anybody guess the memory task of this season?


	59. I Can Hear… The Sound of Our Victory! 1

_Previously on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

"Go!" announced Ryder.

_Twelve Pokémon teams of two began a race around worlds for one million pokédollars._

The teams ran to the area of the starting line task.

_Teams had good moments..._

Twenty racers raised their glasses up in Lilly's birthday party held in Lost Hotel.

"Weeeee!" said Glace happily as she zoomed down the ice slide inside a cabin.

Harl &amp; Natt were holding the express pass from Mollie &amp; Maverick while Maverick said, "The express pass only belongs to the fairest players."

"Oh Benny," said Romana in a flirty tone as she danced with Ben. "Why are you so stiff?"

Lea was wearing a Mew costume and Kelly was wearing a Jirachi costume when they both sang their hearts out for the fundraising sub-task.

_bad moments..._

"We get to ride a mine cart!?" reacted Giselle. Carol replied, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"UGH! I HATE THIS!" said Lea as she was trying to take off her skiing attire but ended up messing her own make-up.

Kaulthon said before throwing up all the wasabi, "I'm tired of eating this green chunk of... LLEK!"

"That is not correct," said Ryder to Trev &amp; Mac, both of whom were guessing among fifteen boards they brought with them.

Iris &amp; Napoleon checked every bags' pocket frantically as they searched for their travel documents. Napoleon then said, "I don't know how this happened."

_emotional moments..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Harl aloud in a dramatic way after being eliminated.

Cara said to the camera while crying and waiting for Janelle, "I'm still doing this for my dear husband. We must never give up."

"Yahahahahahahahaha!" the monster cackled. Mollie hugged Maverick hard while her tears of fear flowed out endlessly.

_and romantic moments._

Harv &amp; Clairene were hugging each other after checking-in the first pit stop.

"I love you, Meowmee!" said Maverick in their last confessional. Mollie replied, "I love you too, Meowskiz!"

"Lea, I enjoy watching the stars with you," said Nick. Lea replied, "Me too, Nick."

_Along the race, bridges were established..._

"Alliance accepted!" said Glace to Carol &amp; Giselle while they were all queuing for tickets in Lilycove Airport.

"I don't know how to drive a manual one," said Harv. Napoleon replied, "Lemme teach you."

Lester said to the alliance, "Let's not yield or U-turn each other as much as possible."

_But conflict was there to crumble fortresses._

"You're going down!" said Kelly. Romana replied, "No! You're going down!"

Nick &amp; Lester were at the background looking at Carol &amp; Giselle when Giselle told Carol, "Don't forget, it's mean to waste lavish food."

"How can we ignore her if the plane just crashed, and she told us that we're useless?" said Lilly. Romana added in a serious voice, "Tell that to me again and I will bite you, silly Girafarig!"Giselle replied with "Do Milotics bite!? Hahaha!"

_Teams traveled to culturally rich worlds..._

"You have such a wonderful land!" said Napoleon to King Rau (Ray-yu) at the Wylds pit stop.

Lester said in a confessional, "The music was simple yet cultural." Nick added, "The sound of the bamboos are stuck in my head until now."

Shy Guys wearing different outfits came out to dance at the theater in Shy Guy Falls.

"We love the culture and its settings," said Napoleon upon arriving at the pit stop in Great Cave Offensive.

There were lots of male lyons playing the African drum and there were lots of lyonesses clapping while doing a local dance at the Wylds pit stop.

_To the provinces of the Mushroom Kingdom..._

Janelle was shown rappelling up a part of the dark Underwhere Road.

"Ten points to Waferpurr, and Waferpurr wins the game!" announced the Red Bob-omb while the scene showed Lilly flying around on a broom.

Carol &amp; Giselle were running towards a ship sailing around Bone Dry Dunes at night while Lilly &amp; Kelly followed them.

"Next," said Lester after plucking off a fruit from the Overthere. Nick then said, "The cream fruit."

Lea was slicing bananas while Glace was fixing the shape of the shaved ice during a detour in Cool Cool Mountain.

_To urbanized Pokémon cities..._

"Carol! Share some!" said Giselle in a loud voice after finishing the roadblock in Sushi High Roller while Carol ate sushi.

The Togetic waitress poured hot fairy coffee into the four mugs that are served to Mollie &amp; Maverick and Harl &amp; Natt.

"They're doing upper-left," said Glace to Lea at the Frontier Fair. "Let's do lower-right."

The MegaGardevoir was shown playing the harp at the first pit stop of the race.

"Happy biiirrrthdaaay to you!" sang Nick and the committee while Lester was shown playing the tambourine.

_And even to a dream house beyond imagination._

"Oh man! These are really heavy!" said Harv, trying to lift up a train track in Room Z. (toy room)

"Sky trapeze!" read Natt in shock before starting the roadblock in Room H. (sky room)

Iris &amp; Napoleon were pulling out the giant purple carrot in Room U. (farm room)

Ben and Natt were scaling inside the volcano's wall as they both competed against each other for the fast forward in Room Q. (volcanic room)

"Astra Aura," said the female diamond being. "And Zon Zojan (Zo-han)," said the male diamond being. "Welcome you to their very own... MegaMansion!" said the couple in unison as they greeted a team arriving at the pit stop in the attic.

_Along the way, nine teams couldn't finish the breathtaking race across diverse worlds._

The Kingdra and the Dragalge were on top of Prism Tower at Lumiose City.

"Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel..."

The sky was slightly darker when the Trevenant and the Marowak were also on top of Prism Tower in Lumiose City.

"Trev &amp; Mac..."

With an outer space background, the two Meowstics looked tired while on top of the giant table in MegaMansion's attic.

"Mollie &amp; Maverick..."

Both Kecleons sat down by the pit stop mat in Great Cave Offensive.

"Iris &amp; Napoleon..."

The Blaziken and the Milotic had looks of mixed emotions at a heavenly hall in the Overthere.

"Ben &amp; Romana..."

The Teddiursa and the Cleffa looked super desperate on some hills in the PMD2 World in the middle of the night.

"Harv &amp; Clairene..."

With a snowy field and a shadowed location, the Corsola and the Girafarig were at the base of Cool Cool Mountain.

"Carol &amp; Giselle..."

Also with a snowy background on top of a cloud, the Flareon and the Scizor were on top of one of Bob-omb Battlefields's hideouts.

"Nick &amp; Lester..."

On top of the Battle Tower, the Chespin and the Fennekin were anxious.

"Harl &amp; Natt..."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

_But in a historical twist..._

The elevator doors in the Underwhere were closing and both Lea &amp; Glace were dashing wildly to reach the button.

Cara &amp; Janelle were running while following Lea &amp; Glace and Carol &amp; Giselle at the streets of Lumiose.

Kelly grabbed a board with the image of the Battle Chateau for the starting line task, then Lilly &amp; Kelly ran to Ryder to have their board checked.

_Three all-female teams are left to compete for the grand prize of one million pokédollars._

"Oh my gosh! Are you SERIOUS!?" reacted Cara after successfully finishing the fast forward.

"Waaaaaahoooooo!" shouted Kelly out of joy after winning the third leg.

Upon opening the doors to Bob-omb Battlefield, Glace saw it snowing and said, "Yes!"

_Housemaids and co-workers, Lilly &amp; Kelly, were given a month-long vacation when they found out that they were given the opportunity to seek for the adventure of a lifetime._

"We met at work," said Kelly in their introduction.

Lilly said during the introduction, "Some teams might underestimate us just because we're housemaids."

"Team housemaids are here to win!" said Kelly in the introduction.

_They started out strong._

"Hooray to us! Thanks to you!" said Lilly to Kelly after finishing the starting line task in first.

"Yeah!" said Lilly &amp; Kelly as they did a hi-ten after winning the third leg.

"They may be athletes, but we can still beat them," said Kelly while she and Lilly were on a footrace against Lea &amp; Glace.

_But their performance deteriorated due to intense rivalry._

Giselle said, "Go home!" And that angered Lilly to the point that she tackled Carol &amp; Giselle to the side while running out of the airport in Sky Stairway.

Lilly said while she and the others were arguing in the Underwhere, "And you Giselle! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Hey!" said Lilly before throwing Carol a snowball. "I didn't just love my job to be called YOUR HOUSEMAID!"

_In the end, they have proven themselves to be a threat..._

"It feels great to win a leg again," said Lilly after checking in at Rebel Heaven.

Lilly &amp; Kelly ran after Lea &amp; Glace out of the Battle Hall.

"This will be exciting!" said Kelly as she jumped up and down on the pit stop on top of Battle Tower.

_A team of strategists..._

"Before we searched for the Travelers' Hole, we asked a local Tux if he has a map," said Lilly in a confessional.

Lilly &amp; Kelly waited at an area near the marked counter in Lilycove Airport in order to analyze every team that will be coming.

"There's no time to read when you're fighting for last," reminded Lilly to Kelly at one of the gazebos in the Underwhere.

_And a competitive team._

"They're gonna beat us there!" said Lilly while running before reaching the yield in Toad Harbor.

"Let's beat them," said Kelly with her mouth full while competing with Ben &amp; Romana at a detour.

"We want our first back!" said Lea. Lilly replied, "We want our first again."

_Giving themselves the opportunity to race to the finish line._

"You are team number three," said Ryder.

"YES!" said Kelly.

"Awesome!" said Lilly.

_Lea &amp; Glace introduced themselves as a strong candidate for winning._

"I am a professional gymnast," said Lea during the introduction.

Glace added in the intro, "Just like my sister, I take home at least one gold medal every Winter Pokélympic season."

"We play in the Pokélympics," said Lea from the start of their introduction.

_Ironically, they started out worse than expected._

"We got six wrong pokéballs already," said Glace during the pokébilliards detour. "How could this get any worse?"

Lea asked Giselle while in Lilycove Airport, "How come you outran two Pokélympic athletes?"

"Oh my glass, sister!" Glace said before hugging Lea as they finished in eleventh place for the first task of the race.

_Lea had bigger distractions that caused her team to have a very shaky start._

"Shall we share a ride?" asked Lea to Nick before arriving the mines in Wylds.

Nick said, "See you later, Sweetcake." Lea replied, "Ciao for now, Pumpkin Pie."

"Lea, we can't race like this," Glace said after the first roadblock.

_But as the race progressed..._

"Let's print out the space map once we find it," said Glace before leaving for outer space.

Lea said at the cable car in Mount Wario, "We can win this!"

"This will be an easy race with them," said Glace during a footrace to the fourth pit stop.

_The twin athletes proved themselves to be the strongest team..._

After getting their first win, Glace said, "Oh yeah!"

Ryder said at the Great Cave Offensive pit stop, "Lea &amp; Glace... for the third time in a row..."

"Team number one," muttered Lea before being checked-in at the fifth pit stop.

_... In the final three._

"Finally!" said Glace.

"Tell us the good news!" demanded Lea excitedly.

"Lea &amp; Glace," started Ryder. "You are team number ONE!"

_Cara &amp; Janelle came to the race aiming for two different goals._

"We love our lives so much that we want to travel to other places, see other cultures, et cetera," said Janelle during their intro.

"I am doing this race for my husband's therapy. I need the money to help him pay those financial debts," said Cara emotionally during the introduction.

Janelle added in the introduction, "I also agree to give her all the money for her husband's health."

_They had many struggles along the way._

"Cara! Are you okay?" panicked Janelle before approaching Cara after the latter got hit by a watermelon.

"OW!" shouted Cara when pain came to her foot in the middle of the ballroom dance.

Ryder started, "Cara &amp; Janelle... you are the eleventh team to arrive." Cara &amp; Janelle both nodded, then Ryder continued, "And you know this is a double-elimination leg."

_Which has resulted in their below-average placements._

Cara was stunned after arriving last in Bob-omb Battlefield's pit stop.

"... Team number ten," said Ryder while checking-in Cara &amp; Janelle on top of Prism Tower.

"Oh my god," reacted Janelle upon checking-in at the pit stop in Great Cave Offensive.

_However, they have incredible potential as seen in certain scenarios._

"This is speed eating for survival," said Janelle before she and Cara continued eating vigorously at a restaurant in Lumiose City.

The Snowman said during their attempt on the fast forward, "One minute and fifty-nine seconds. Congratulations!"

"You can do this, Cara!" cheered Janelle while Cara was on a footrace with Glace at the pit stop in Cool Cool Mountain.

_While they both had fun along the way._

"Use Shiny Stone Shiny Wax!" advertised Cara while she and Janelle were doing the detour in the Battle Castle.

Cara was holding the torch while Janelle gave the audience flying kisses. The audience cheered aloud as they went around the stadium riding their chariot.

"Karaoke!" said Janelle as she landed on an event tile during the life-sized board game task.

_In the end, with strong hope and determination..._

Janelle watched Cara chew the wasabi vigorously while cheering, "You can do it!"

Cara said to the camera in an emotional way while waiting for Janelle to finish the winged helmet roadblock, "I'm so proud of her determination. We had such a long and tiring day."

Janelle said during the fast forward, "We can do our best here! No wait, better than our best!"

_The underdogs of the season made it to the final three._

Glace hi-tenned with both Cara &amp; Janelle.

Ryder continued, "You are team number two!"

"Ye-he-heah!" said Janelle.

_Soon... one of these three teams will walk away with one million pokédollars._

"I can hear it!"

One team opened a briefcase to see multiple boards inside it.

"The factory boss eh?"

_And will be crowned the next winners of The Amazing Race Pokémon._

"This is annoying."

One racer was playing the ukulele.

"Over there!"

_Who will be the next team to win one million pokédollars?_

"Screw them."

Someone was riding a bicycle across a thin bridge when that racer suddenly fell.

"Let's make this our best leg ever!"

_And... The Amazing Race Pokémon?_

"Don't let them beat us!"

A team entered the Ribbon Syndicate with the special ribbon.

"You can't expect me to remember everything I heard."

…

_This is the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, home to five battle facilities around the Pokémon World._

Ryder continuously walks forward while the cameramon is (not shown) moving backwards in the Frontier Fair.

_Pokémon use their BP, or battle points, as a currency in this fair. These BP's can be earned from battle facilities around the Pokémon World, but around here are..._

A Poliwrath's battle scenes were montaged as he fought different Pokémon in different battlefields. He was then shown holding his trophy up during a ceremony.

_... The Battle Hall..._

A part of Team Spectrum's frontier brain battle last leg was shown. Another clip showed a Cobalion dictating the number of castle points to be given to the winning team.

_... The Battle Castle..._

A Vaporeon, along with two other Pokémon, was fiercely looking on a small screen in front of him while his paws were on top of a red button. A Lanturn, along with two other Pokémon as well, on the other side of the field also has her fins on her red button. There was a virtual wheel shown spinning on both screens and on the big screen.

_... The Battle Arcade..._

An Aerodactyl, an Omanyte, and an Omastar split up after registering their ID's inside a futuristic battle facility. The next clip showed an Aerodactyl talking to a Yamask while in the facility.

_... The Battle Factory..._

A normal Pokémon battle among two teams of three was happening on a futuristic battlefield.

_... And the Battle Tower._

The show is back to Ryder where he and the cameramon stopped on their tracks.

_This fair is where the final three teams will start the final leg... in a race around worlds. Who will stay strong and lucky throughout the leg? Who will succeed first in the final challenge? And who will win... The Amazing Race Pokémon?_

A scene of the final three teams arriving one by one at the pit stop on top of Battle Tower was shown.

_Lea &amp; Glace who arrived first at 1:17 PM, will depart first at 1:17 AM._

**Lea &amp; Glace: 1st to depart – 1:17 AM**

"I'm excited!" whispered Glace.

"Let's win this!" whispered Lea.

Lea ripped open the envelope while Glace read the clue.

Glace read, "Make your way to Route 225. Once there, use your sense of hearing to find a Slowking playing the panpipes."

"This is it!" said Lea excitedly.

"Let's win this, sis!" Glace added.

Pre-leg confessional:

"We are so ready and excited for this!" said Lea.

"I wonder what we're gonna do with the money if we win it," said Glace.

"Me too, sis," Lea said. "We just want the title."

"I know," Glace ended.

_Back to the race..._

**Cara &amp; Janelle: 2nd to depart – 1:18 AM**

"Let's make this our best leg ever!" said Janelle.

Janelle hugged Cara while the latter ripped open the envelope.

Cara read, "You have fifty pokédollars for this leg of the race."

"That's fine," said Janelle. "Here we go!"

Pre-leg confessional:

"I'm doing this race for my own fun with Cara, and I'm also doing this for my friend," said Janelle.

"..." said Cara.

"Yeah, he has been mentioned several times," said Janelle, implying Cara's husband.

_Back to the race..._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: 3rd to depart – 1:29 AM**

"I'm excited!" said Kelly as she and Lilly left the pit start in Frontier Fair.

Pre-leg confessional:

"Surviving twelve legs of the race means we deserve to be here," said Lilly. "Those were twelve hard legs..."

"And we only won two out of those twelve!" said Kelly.

"Our main threat is the pair of twins," said Lilly. "They've won four."

"Cara &amp; Janelle is still a concern though," said Kelly.

"I agree with Kel," Lilly said. "Those two may not be serious threats, but they beat the twins quite often."

-Route 225-

The place was half like a jungle. The trees look wild, and same goes to the grass there. Some parts of the place are set on a higher ground. Stairs connect the lower ground to the higher ground and bridges connect two or more higher grounds. There are a few lagoons in the area, while the starry sky is shown. All three teams were seen camping out in the middle of the night. They were having marshmallows by the campfire.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Let's end this well for all of us," said Glace after munching off her last marshmallow.

"Good mornight everyone!" said Kelly.

"What kind of word is that?" said Lilly. "It's not even in the dictionary."

"It sounds like morning and night merged into one word," said Lea.

"It is!" said Kelly.

Lilly looked at Kelly in a dull way.

"G'mornight then!" said Janelle.

"Good mornight to you too, and good mornight everybody!" said Glace.

They all prepared for a nap.

Local Time: 6:30 AM

Hours later, they were ready to start racing. One racer woke up first from the sound of the panpipes from afar.

"Janelle, wake up," whispered Cara.

To make the long story short, everybody was ready after ten minutes. After another ten minutes, they have found the Slowking playing the panpipes. Each team received its next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace;** **Currently** **tied from 1st to Last**

**Cara &amp; Janelle;** **Currently** **tied from 1st to Last**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly;** **Currently** **tied from 1st to Last**

"Make you way..." read Cara.

"To the house on top of the mountain..." read Glace.

"In Survival Area," read Kelly.

"Let's do this!" said Lea determinedly.

Lea &amp; Glace ran off first while Lilly &amp; Kelly tried catching up with them.

"Lil, wait up!" said Kelly.

Cara &amp; Janelle tried catching up with the other two teams too, but they were too slow to do so.

Pre-leg confessional:

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

"For the past twelve legs, I have to say that I am very proud of myself for losing a lot of weight," said Janelle.

"I can say that I lost a lot too," said Cara. "But she lost more than I did."

Both of them laughed.

* * *

_For the past two seasons, the first leg was held in the_ _Poké__mon World._

A scene from TARP1 showed the teams leaving the start line with ATV's.

Another clip from TARP2 this time showed some teams doing the roadblock at the Pokéball Factory.

_This season..._

A panorama of a castle and its surrounding fields was shown.

_Teams start off in a nation visited in the past two seasons._

An airport island's panorama was shown.

Another panorama showed dolphins carrying passengers across water.

Someone was riding a motorbike on a stadium in the middle of the night.

A team was looking around a fancy museum filled with landscapes of the different places in the country.

Another team was dancing in a place that seemed like a disco or dance bar.

Two teams were tracing info from a cave's wall at night.

Shy Guys danced culturally at the stage of their homeland.

One team cannon-blasted from a jungle.

_And s__o__on..._

Teams were seen looking for mails and packages in a post office.

A scene showed another team finishing a lap around a dragon-esque race course during sunset.

_Teams will return to the well-known kart racing nation of the Nintendo Universe._

Teams were shown running around a dark mansion at night.

The clip showed some racers skydiving from a cloudy place.

_The fun goes on in the first leg._

Some teams were looking for eggs near waterfalls.

A clip showed someone swinging on a vine.

_As the race revisits the Mario Kart World._

A scene showed one team running around an amusement park filled with water.

Another clip showed teams wandering around a dome while carrying clocks around.

_How exciting could the leg be with twelve teams racing Mario Kart World? Find out in The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Survival Area-

The place looks like a village, too small for it to be considered a town. There are a lot of jungle trees in its surroundings. The fanciest house in the village was sitting atop the mountain. Lea &amp; Glace got there first, and the Shinx inside the house gave them a clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace;** **Currently** **in 1st**

"Make your way to the house in Route 226 and fetch one of the Pokémon there. Come back here to receive your next clue," read Lea. "Let's go, sis!"

As the twins exited the house, the housemaids entered.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly;** **Currently in 2nd**

"Follow them!" commanded Lilly aloud.

"Wait, wait!" said Kelly.

Lilly ran out of the house quickly while Kelly tried hard to catch up. After a few more minutes, Cara &amp; Janelle arrived.

**Cara &amp; Janelle;** **Currently in Last**

"We can still win this!" said Janelle optimistically.

-Route 226-

Half of the route is made up of mountains. The route has a lot of trees, but they look less tropical or jungle-like. The other half of the route is made up of water. It is the innermost area of the bay in the Battle Zone. One side of the shore has a sandy landscape. A house is situated on an island at the very center of the route's aquatic area. Lea &amp; Glace were shown going down the mountain, reaching the sandy shore. It is where three kayaks have been prepared for teams to be able to reach the house on the island nearby.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We've done this before," said Lea confidently.

Without any problem, both Lea &amp; Glace kayaked to the island.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"There they are!" exclaimed Lilly.

Both of them prepared themselves with their kayak. They started paddling slowly, but they keep capsizing with their kayak.

"Ugh!" said Lilly frustration. "We gotta paddle harder!"

And so, as they paddled harder, they capsized even faster.

"Lil, calm down, we still have a memory task later," said Kelly.

"Okay," said Lilly. "Fine."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two had reached the house. They went inside to see a Piplup, a Chimchar, a Turtwig, and a Manaphy.

"Welcome!" said Manaphy. "Please pick one of them."

As the Manaphy smiled bright to them, the twins argued a bit on the starter choice.

"Turtwig," said Lea.

"No, Piplup seems better," said Glace.

"Come on, Turtwig," said Lea. "We can't waste time with those two approaching."

"Fine!" said Glace. "You want Turtwig, have it your way!"

"Yes!" said Lea.

Turtwig followed Lea &amp; Glace outside. They then realized that Turtwig doesn't have space on the kayak, but three zorb balls were right outside the house. Turtwig had to use one of the zorb balls while Lea &amp; Glace paddled back to the shore.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara &amp; Janelle were ready to paddle to the island.

"To the rescue!" said Janelle.

Cara &amp; Janelle were paddling their way to the island, while Lilly &amp; Kelly just reached it.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

They entered the house to see Chimchar, Piplup, and Manaphy.

"We're taking the Chimchar, no time to decide," said Lilly.

They went out of the house to see Lea &amp; Glace arriving on the shore, while Cara &amp; Janelle were on their way to the island.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

As Cara lost focus, the kayak slightly capsized.

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Janelle.

"Sorry," said Cara.

The two continued paddling. They looked at the Chimchar on his way to the shore by zorb. They could also see Lilly &amp; Kelly tumbling off from their kayak. It capsized about five to ten times already for the whole time.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"The pressure is making things harder," said Lilly. "I wish we didn't have to compete with them today."

They returned to their kayak, while Cara &amp; Janelle entered the house.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

They went out and brought the Piplup with them. Although the Piplup could swim, she decided to use the zorb ball just for fun.

"Here comes nothing!" said Janelle excitedly as they were nearing Lilly &amp; Kelly's kayak.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Oh my goodness!" said Kelly before their kayak capsized again.

During this time, Cara &amp; Janelle passed them.

"UGH!" said Lilly.

"Lil, please chill," said Kelly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Both twins, along with the Turtwig, were climbing up the mountain, on their way back to the house.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara was shown climbing up a mountain. Janelle was behind getting ready to climb. The Piplup was getting ready too.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly &amp; Kelly were reaching for the shore. They capsized one more time before finally getting there. The Chimchar that was with them followed them to the mountain.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"I told you we should've gone with Piplup," said Glace as they helped the Turtwig climb up the mountain.

"Oh please," replied Lea.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The Piplup climbed up the mountain sometimes needing the help of Cara &amp; Janelle, but it was Cara &amp; Janelle pushing and pulling each other to climb the mountain as fast as they could.

"You're almost there," said Janelle as she used her back to desperately push Cara up.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We gotta RUN, RUN, RUN!" said Lilly before reaching the end of the trail.

"It's the climb!" sang Kelly.

"Then we gotta CLIMB, CLIMB, CLIMB!" said Lilly. "We absolutely HAVE to beat them!"

"Which them?" asked Kelly.

Lilly pointed at Cara &amp; Janelle. Cara is pulling Janelle up as they both climbed the mountain.

"Almost there," said Cara.

The Chimchar Lilly &amp; Kelly brought with them climbed up without a problem. Lilly &amp; Kelly took some time to climb, but it wasn't as problematic as Cara &amp; Janelle's desperate climb.

"They're gonna beat us!" worried Cara after finally successfully lifting Janelle up.

-Survival Area-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Some time passed, and Lea &amp; Glace were the first to return to the house. The Shinx and the Turtwig gave each other a hug, then the latter gave Lea &amp; Glace their next clue.

"Number one!" said Lea excitedly while Glace ripped open the clue envelope.

**Lea &amp; Glace;** **Currently** **in 1st**

Glace read, "Make your way to Route 227 and pick-up your bicycles, which you will need to use to get to the entrance of Stark Mountain. It is where your next clue awaits."

"Alright! I love mountain biking," said Lea.

Glace said, "We'll be mountain biking for a million pokédollars."

The two left, and after ten minutes, the next teams came.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Piplup gave Cara &amp; Janelle their next clue right away, while Chimchar hugged Shinx, Turtwig, and Piplup first before giving Lilly &amp; Kelly their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle;** **Currently in 2nd / Last**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly;** **Currently in 2nd / Last**

Cara read, "Make your way to Route 227 and pick-up your bicycles."

"Which you will need to use to get to the entrance of Stark Mountain. It is where your next clue awaits," ended Lilly.

Cara &amp; Janelle had a little lead on Lilly &amp; Kelly, but Lilly &amp; Kelly were slowly catching up to Cara &amp; Janelle.

Janelle said, "Let's not rush things, Car. We will get our chance to catch up later."

With that, both Cara &amp; Janelle slowed down.

"See you at the finish line!" said Lilly.

Kelly said, "Wait up, Lil!"

-Route 227-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

Since Lea &amp; Glace never had a problem with going down the mountain or using the kayak, they got to Route 227 smoothly. They got to the bike station, where six bikes were parked. Obviously, they took two of them and used those two to go all the way to the entrance of Stark Mountain. They wore the helmets provided before riding their bikes to their next clue.

"We are leading like a boss right now!" said Lea determinedly.

"Let's hope this goes on all the way to the end," said Glace.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara &amp; Janelle arrived at the shore of Route 227, while Lilly &amp; Kelly could be seen struggling with the kayak on the background.

"This will be a fun ride!" said Janelle excitedly.

Both of them chose two of the four bikes, and they wore their helmets before leaving for Stark Mountain.

"I'm not used to riding bikes," said Cara.

"We practiced before the race right?" said Janelle.

"Practicing before the race was not enough," replied Cara. "I should've practiced every day before even applying for the race."

"It can't be too long to ride the bike all the way to Stark Mountain," said Janelle.

"Yeah," agreed Cara. "Let's do this. They're coming."

As they rode their bikes to the volcano, the housemaids arrived not long after.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Wet again..." said Lilly in a grumpy tone.

"If we hurry up, maybe we can beat those two in a bike race," said Kelly.

"You can do it," said Lilly. "I'm not sure with my biking skills."

"Whatever, Lil," said Kelly.

The two took the last two helmets and bikes from the station.

"If we can't beat them here, we can beat them in the next task," said Lilly.

"We should," reacted Kelly.

"We will!" reacted Lilly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two enjoyed their surroundings while cycling on Route 227. They could see the tropical trees and rock formations.

"This is different from home, at Snowpoint," said Glace.

"I know!" said Lea. "I'm overwhelmed with our surroundings, and why did we never plan on visiting this place?"

"Because Mom is paranoid of volcanoes," said Glace.

Post-leg confessional:

"Being able to visit Battle Zone was such a blessing!" said Lea.

"We were told of negative rumors about this place," said Glace.

"And we were glad our perspective for the Battle Zone has changed," continued Lea.

"That's why they call this race amazing for a reason," ended Glace.

_Back to the race..._

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two arrived at a part of the route that has a thin bridge for bicycles.

"It looks dangerous," said Cara.

"I'm pretty sure the twins found a different way through this," said Janelle.

"No, Janelle, they are athletes."

"But if they can do it, that means we can too! Come on!"

"Janelle, they are athletes. We're not."

"Don't doubt yourself, just come on!"

"Why not you go first?"

"Alright."

Janelle crossed the thin bridge with her bike. She was wobbling a bit, but she made it to the other side. It wasn't very long anyway for a bridge.

"Come on, Car!" said Janelle. "I believe in you!"

"Um... okay then," said Cara.

Cara looked at the bridge with courage. For her, maybe it's not that dangerous after all. And so, she was riding her bicycle across the thin bridge... when she suddenly fell.

"Cara!" shouted Janelle.

Cara fell on some trees' leaves, but since leaves were too weak to hold her for so long, she continued falling down... with a splash!

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "Cara, I'm coming for you!"

Janelle wandered around to look for a way down.

Post-leg confessional:

"I was dizzy and shocked when I fell off," said Cara. "I landed on a shallow pond from that fall."

_Back to the race..._

Cara was shown lying down by the pond, wet. Janelle was shown running towards her.

Post-leg confessional:

Janelle said "I left my bike on top so that I can find a way down with ease. I saw Cara wet by the pond, but I couldn't see her bike."

_Back to the race..._

"Are you okay?" asked Janelle.

Cara was not responsive for a moment or two, then she said, "How would I be okay?"

Both of them stayed silent for a while. Janelle then saw Cara's bike on top of a tree.

"Just let me know when you wanna get movin'," said Janelle.

Cara gave a weak nod.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two were still biking to the volcano.

"I just wonder..." said Glace. "How will the girls get past the narrow bridge?"

"Hmmm..." thought Lea. "Good point."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Since the area below the narrow bridge was covered with trees, they couldn't see Cara &amp; Janelle.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" said Lilly. "We are NOT going there."

"Says who?" said Kelly before biking all the way to the other side.

Lilly was left to stare at Kelly's daring move.

"Your turn," said Kelly. "You know you wanna beat them."

Lilly was determined to beat the team before them, so she bravely rode her bike to the other side.

"There we have it!" said Kelly.

"Whose bike is that?" wondered Lilly.

Kelly noticed the bike too. It was near the cliff.

"Maybe just some stranger's," thought Kelly. "Because there would be two if it was another team's."

The two just left the bike alone and continued biking to the volcano.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

_After some time..._

Cara said, "Let's go and win the million! We are gonna make our family and friends proud of us."

"Yay Cara!" cheered Janelle. "My bike's on top, so I can help you lift this up."

The two were shown struggling to carry Cara's bike to the top.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two made it to the entrance of Stark Mountain. They took a clue from the cluebox.

"This seems too many for the final leg," commented Lea as she brought out ten clue envelopes for the camera to see.

Glace took one of them and ripped open its envelope in order to read the next clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in 1st**

"Look for one of the three mystical gemstones and trade it to Factory Boss Heathson for your next clue," read Glace.

"What is a mystical gemstone?" said Lea.

"I don't know," said Glace.

The two parked their bikes at the bike station there. There were a lot of other bikes there since a lot of travelers visit Stark Mountain by bike. The two then entered the volcano.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"I feel so determined to win this race!" said Kelly while still cycling to Stark Mountain with Lilly.

"Me too," said Lilly. "It's just that stress drained some of me at the earlier task."

"What's next, a roadblock?"

"Probably?"


	60. I Can Hear… The Sound of Our Victory! 2

-Stark Mountain-

Inside the volcano is mostly gray with rocky surroundings. It is warm since it's inside a volcano. The place requires a lot of internal mountain climbing. There are also a few chambers in the volcano. Lea &amp; Glace, who started the task ten minutes ago, were shown looking for different gemstones.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We need to look for the factory boss first," said Lea.

"I know," said Glace.

"What if the gemstones we're carrying are not the ones we're looking for?"

"Then I think we're allowed to bag them home."

"Okay then."

-Route 227-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"Look for one of the three mystical gemstones," read Lilly.

"What are those?" asked Kelly.

"They look shiny when clean, but they can camouflage when covered with soot. They are very rare, so I'm wondering how we can find them."

"Ah..."

"Three, so that includes the fire-ruby, the ice-sapphire, and the thunder-emerald."

"Is this by any chance a collaborative making of..."

"Yes, yes it is."

The two entered Stark Mountain to start the task. Soon after, the last team arrived.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in Last**

"Trade it to Factory Boss Heathson for your next clue," read Janelle.

The two entered to see the darkness in Stark Mountain, at least for that room.

-Stark Mountain-

"How should we find it?" asked Cara.

"We search from room to room," suggested Janelle.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly was dusting off every spherical rock she picked up.

"The stone looks spherical in the books," said Lilly.

"Okay," said Kelly. "So we'll just keep dusting these off?"

"Nah," replied Lilly. "We'll look at the rooms when we get there."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"This is gonna take a while," said Glace as she picked up another gemstone.

"Let's go there, I think I saw a Heatran," said Lea.

Both of them went down from above to see the chamber where Heatran was. Apparently, there were a lot of Heatran there.

"Welcome!" said a Heatran. "You must be from the race, eh?"

Both twins stared at the Heatran and his family, then stared at each other. They nodded in unison, and Glace did the talking.

"The factory boss eh?" said Glace.

"Yes, it is me," said Heathson the Heatran.

"Can you please check our gemstones?" said Lea.

Heathson told his family to go stay upstairs first if they don't wanna watch him check the racers' gemstones.

"None of these are the ones I'm looking for," said Heathson.

"Oh well..." said Lea.

"We'll be back," said Glace.

"Sure!" said Heathson.

The scene changed into a first-person point of view. The cameramon was told to film the location of each gemstone. The fire-ruby was found in a pile of other red gemstones that were all in one room. The ice-sapphire was camouflaged outside Heathson's home chamber. The thunder-emerald was shining bright near some lava pools.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

The two were looking through a pile of gemstones. All of them were colored blue.

"Can you see anything special with the stones?" asked Janelle.

"No, they all look the same," said Cara.

"Should we bring one?"

"Alright."

"Let's start looking for Heathson."

The two left the chamber.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Both housemaids were just walking around, when they saw the thunder-emerald by those lava pools. Lilly was seen staring at the gemstone, while Kelly was seen staring at the lava.

"Let's do this," said Lilly.

"You do it," said Kelly. "It doesn't take two to retrieve such a stone."

Since there was enough space between the lava pools, Lilly thought it was easy to get. The heat, however, was the problem.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Lilly while backing off. "It's not that far, but it's not close either."

The two stared at the gemstone in desperation.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"It's terribly HOT in here!" complained Lea while they were trying to look for the gemstone.

"Oh indeed!" agreed Glace.

Glace took out two bottles of water and drank them simultaneously. Lea only had one bottle, but she needed more than that.

"Sis, may I have some?" said Lea.

Glace gave Lea whatever was left from both bottles.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Inside a chamber, they saw a pile of red gemstones.

"Let's check out that pile," said Janelle.

"Alright," said Cara.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were thinking of a way to get the thunder-emerald between the scorching lava pools.

"How about we get a stick?" suggested Kelly.

Lilly said, "I was looking for a stick, but there were none."

"Maybe we can borrow a fishing rod?"

"But where?"

"Or... or... perhaps a rope?"

"Can you lasso?"

"We can give it a shot, I guess?"

"Do you have a rope?"

"Yup!"

Kelly took a rope from her bag. How she got it was unknown to the viewers. Kelly tried to lasso the thunder-emerald, but she failed to reach the stone; furthermore, a part of her rope fell into the lava pool.

"Plan B! Plan B!" panicked Kelly as she released the rope.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Did you find anything special?" asked Janelle as she continued searching for a gemstone that they need.

"No," replied Cara. She then saw something unusual from the pile and said, "Oh wait, I just did."

Janelle stopped searching and took a peek at Cara's work.

"I think we can try this?" said Cara.

"Alright," replied Janelle.

The two left the room. Now they'll be searching for Heathson's home.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Zero luck," said Lea as she and her sister were walking around the inside of the volcano.

They suddenly saw Lilly &amp; Kelly trying to get a stone from the surroundings of lava pools.

"We definitely won't have a chance there," said Glace.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

The two were still thinking of a way to get it.

"Do you have any fire-proof lotion?" asked Lilly.

"Let me check," said Kelly.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The two saw Cara &amp; Janelle entering Heathson's place. They decided to sit down and stop searching for a while.

"We might be the only team without a stone in sight yet," said Lea.

"But once we find that stone, it will be our key to victory," said Glace.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Inside Heathson's living room, he checked the fire-ruby Cara &amp; Janelle handed to him. He nodded then gave them their next clue.

"Yes!" said Janelle.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

Cara read, "Continue cycling all the way to Route 228. It is where you'll find your next clue."

"Let's get ready to rumble!" said Janelle excitedly.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Kelly was shown getting the stone. Apparently, she also had a fire-proof lotion in her bag which she brought with her since the start of the race.

"I didn't know this would be useful," said Lilly while holding the lotion bottle. She saw Kelly coming back quickly and said, "Nice one, Kel!"

They saw Cara &amp; Janelle walking past them.

"Have you girls found one?" asked Lilly.

"Yup, it's in a pile of red gemstones," said Cara.

Post-leg confessional:

**Lilly &amp; Kelly**

"I was surprised they said yes," said Lilly.

"Teams would usually lie when they find something ahead of the other teams," said Kelly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle**

"We thought that there was no use of lying to anyone," said Cara.

"So even at this point of the race, we think there's no need to lie for unsensitive information," said Janelle.

_Back to the race..._

"Oh," reacted Lilly.

Cara &amp; Janelle exited the room, while Lilly &amp; Kelly ran around to look for Heathson's place.

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

The twins were still resting near Heathson's home.

"We are not taking a penalty," said Glace to the camera. "We're just trying to get our energy back."

"But how!?" said Lea. "The heat is just getting much worse."

"You're right," said Glace. "We should just fan ourselves."

They watched Lilly &amp; Kelly run to Heathson's room.

"Oh this is great," said Lea sarcastically and unenergetically.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

After trading the thunder-emerald for their next clue, Lilly &amp; Kelly read the clue and dashed out of Stark Mountain in order to catch up with Cara &amp; Janelle.

"They will be easy to beat," said Lilly confidently.

Kelly nodded in agreement.

-Route 227-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Both teams' scenes were montage. Each team was shown taking their bikes and riding away from Route 227.

-Stark Mountain-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

After several minutes, the twins decided to continue searching again.

"Let's try again," said Lea.

"Okay," said Glace.

As they got up, Glace saw a sparkle beside the entrance of Heathson's home. She was moving her head up and down to see it appearing and disappearing.

"You saw something," said Lea.

"Yeah?" said Glace.

Both of them inspected on the wall to see the ice-sapphire.

"Oh my grass!" said Lea. "It was here all along!?"

"We lost so much time just because we couldn't see this!?" said Glace.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

They quickly traded it for their next clue and quickly exited Stark Mountain.

"I can't believe we lost so much time just for that," said Lea.

"We can still catch up to them," said Glace.

Lea &amp; Glace were seen cycling away from a volcano.

-Route 228-

The place is a desert, and it was filled and surrounded with dark colored sands and rocks respectively. It is a place of rocky highlands and dark sands. Sandstorms come across the place almost all the time. Besides that, the grueling heat during noontime makes the place hotter than most of the chambers in Stark Mountain. There are several muddy slopes and narrow bridges in the area. The place is mostly a desert, but some patches of grass managed to survive in the place. A few houses were built there too. Cara &amp; Janelle arrived at the place and saw the cluebox in first place.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock," read Janelle. "Who's on an important mission across the different slopes?"

"I'll do it," said Cara.

"Are you sure?" asked Janelle.

"Yes I am," said Cara.

"Then go and slay this, Car!" said Janelle.

_"The desert in Route 228 is the sandiest and stormiest place on the Sinnoh Region, and some team members will have to collect briefcases under such harsh conditions."_

_Ryder is on an all-terrain vehicle. He wears his goggles and gets the ATV moving._

_"In this roadblock, one team member must ride an ATV across this stormy desert and search for twelve stations. In each station, they'll need to pick up one of the three briefcases stationed there. Once they have found twelve different briefcases, they will find a red briefcase at the other end of the desert. It is where their next clue awaits."_

**Cara – on roadblock**

"Warning, you must not open the briefcases yet," read Cara.

While Janelle took the underpass as requested in the clue, Cara checked what was inside the storage part of the ATV.

"Goggles," said Cara. "I will need these."

There were a lot of ropes inside the storage as shown. Cara closed it so that she could start going around the desert looking for those stations.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"Who's on an important mission across the different slopes?" read Lilly. "I'll do this."

Post-leg confessional:

"We have agreed ever since that I would be the one doing the memory challenge of this race," said Lilly.

Kelly said, "Lil has a really good memory. Gosh! I wish we could switch brains."

_Back to the race..._

While Kelly was taking the underpass, Lilly was shown reading the clue.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was when I read the clue that I realized the roadblock question was a trick," said Lilly.

"She told me that after the task, and we were both thinking: Oh no..." said Kelly.

_Back to the race..._

**Lilly – on roadblock**

Lilly wore the goggles before riding the ATV.

"I need to make my best out of this," said Lilly.

**Cara – on roadblock**

At Station 1, Cara got the first briefcase. She took one of the ropes from the compartment and tied it up on the seat behind her.

"I can see Lilly coming," said Cara.

As Cara left the station, Lilly was just approaching it. She eventually got there and saw two briefcases left.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

"One left," Lilly said as she took the other briefcase. "That must be for the twins."

She placed her briefcase in front of her.

**Cara – on roadblock**

Cara was shown tying her second briefcase to the same rope. It's stable anyway.

"I just wonder where the twins are by now," said Cara as she left the second station.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

"Who's on an important mission across the different slopes?" read Lea, then she looks at her sister in a sympathetic way.

"I've done seven, and you've just done six," said Glace bluntly.

"Okay okay, fine," said Lea.

**Lilly – on roadblock**

"Two down, ten more to go," said Lilly as she placed another briefcase in front of her.

To skip the boring parts, the results after forty-five minutes are as follows:

**Cara – on roadblock (9 of 12)**

**Lilly – on roadblock (9 of 12)**

**Lea – on roadblock (7 of 12)**

It was only after forty-five minutes when problems arose.

**Lea – on roadblock (8 of 12)**

Lea opened her compartment to see that she only has one rope left.

"How could this be!?" reacted Lea. "There were still... oh, I think I dropped them."

**Cara – on roadblock (10 of 12)**

**Lilly – on roadblock (10 of 12)**

Both of them were competing against each other after they got their tenth briefcases.

"I finally caught up to you," said Lilly to Cara.

Lilly got ahead of Cara for one moment, then she was seen stuck in the sand on the next moment.

"Oh come on!" said Lilly.

With that, Cara got ahead of Lilly again.

"I just need to focus," Cara told herself.

**Lea – on roadblock (8 of 12)**

Lucky for Lea she was able to retrieve her ropes from the previous station. She realized that she accidentally left it when she was trying to fit a briefcase into the compartment. As she continued to ride the ATV, she saw a wave of sand coming.

"Here comes the great big sandstorm!" said Lea.

While Lea is braving through the sandstorm, Cara got her next briefcase.

**Cara – on roadblock (11 of 12)**

"Last one and I'm done!" said Cara.

While Cara was riding her ATV to the last station, Lilly was still stuck in the sand. She was shown digging by her ATV.

**Lilly – on roadblock (10 of 12)**

"This is annoying," said Lilly. "I thought I had it."

Lilly continued digging frustratedly.

**Cara – on roadblock (12 of 12)**

"Last one," said Cara as she was finding a place for her last briefcase.

The next scene showed her riding her way to the end of the desert.

Post-leg confessional:

"The desert was very stormy, but it was breathtaking!" said Cara.

"Also, I didn't expect the task to take that long," said Janelle.

"The course has too many twist and turns," said Cara.

**Lea – on roadblock (9 of 12)**

Lea was able to retrieve the tenth briefcase, but she wasn't aware that she skipped one station by accident.

"Last few," said Lea. "And why is it SUPER HOT!?"

**Lilly – on roadblock (10 of 12)**

Lilly was shown getting back on her ATV. The next scene showed her tying her eleventh briefcase at the back of her seat.

"They'll be easy to beat," said Lilly optimistically.

Meanwhile at the end of Route 228, the three racers had been waiting for their partners.

"Why does it have to be this HOT!?" complained Glace.

"I hope everybody's doing fine," said Kelly.

"There's someone coming," said Janelle.

Through the thick sandy atmosphere, a faint image of someone riding an ATV was approaching.

"I see pink!" said Kelly.

"Yay Cara!" cheered Janelle.

**Cara – on roadblock (Task Complete)**

"I have twelve," said Cara.

"Great!" said Janelle. "The red ones are over there."

Cara &amp; Janelle ran to the area where the three red briefcases were. On top of each briefcase was a clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

Cara read, "Make your way on foot to Route 229. Once there, look for one of three ribbons and deliver it to the Ribbon Syndicate where you must trade it for your next clue."

"We're leaving in first!" said Janelle excitedly.

Cara read, "You must bring the thirteen briefcases with you."

"Oh dear, that's a lot!" exclaimed Janelle.

"We can do this," said Cara.

The two left the place. Meanwhile, Lea arrived at the eleventh station.

**Lea – on roadblock (10 of 12)**

"WHY IS THE DESERT SO CRUEL TO ME!" complained Lea about the heat.

Anyway, she continued driving her ATV after retrieving the eleventh briefcase.

* * *

_There are six main regions in the Pokémon World..._

The screen splits into six portions. Each portion contains an artwork of each region.

_But only four of them have been visited in the two seasons of the show..._

The artworks of Kanto and Johto have been turned into black and white.

_Unova__..._

Diana &amp; Cindy were serving meals in the middle of the night as a task in the Entralink.

Nadine &amp; Archer were performing for the fast forward in Anville Town, then the scene changed to them, along with the citizens, releasing sky lanterns to the sky.

Bill &amp; Charles were sorting out scepters as part of the dream house task in Dream World.

_Hoenn__..._

Half of the final three teams were shown doing a roadblock about mixing and making drinks.

Iris &amp; Napoleon were taking a shortcut to Lilycove Airport.

The winners of Season 1 were running to the finish line.

_Kalos__..._

Trev &amp; Mac rappelled up Prism Tower before being eliminated at the pit stop on top of the tower.

Lilly &amp; Kelly entered a train in Lumiose before its doors closed.

Iris finished the roadblock in first at Pokéball Factory.

_And_ _Sinnoh__..._

Glace and Lilly simultaneously pressed their respective buttons as they played a task-game in the Battle Arcade.

Cara &amp; Janelle were having fun "advertising" while they were cleaning a room in the Battle Castle.

Lea rode an all-terrain vehicle in search for briefcases around the desert in Route 228.

_But what about_ _Kanto_ _and_ _Johto__? See them first in The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Route 229-

The place is a jungle. Tropical trees fill about 70% of the area. The rest of the route is filled with wild grasses and a small pond. The camera showed three beasts winking to the camera while hiding behind the trees. They were shown running off to different directions and hiding behind different trees. Cara &amp; Janelle arrived not long after.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"So we must search for one of three ribbons, as the clue says," said Janelle.

"Where do we look for these ribbons, specifically?" asked Cara.

"It doesn't say."

"What!?"

"Maybe we'll be able to find it just by walking around."

The two started wandering around the jungle.

-Route 228-

**Lilly – on roadblock (12 of 12)**

As she picked up her twelfth briefcase, she counted all the briefcases once more.

"Complete," said Lilly.

As she left, the last racer doing the roadblock arrived a few minutes after.

**Lea – on roadblock (11 of 12)**

"I think I'm missing one more," said Lea after picking up the twelfth briefcase.

She didn't do a recount. She just remembered that she had eleven so far, but she didn't know she was headed to the end.

**Lilly – on roadblock (Task Complete)**

Lilly &amp; Kelly picked up the last clue at the end of the roadblock.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"Let's beat them to this next task," said Lilly determinedly after reading the clue.

The two housemaids left the desert, leaving Glace under the sun waiting for her teammate.

"WHY SUN!? WHY SO HOT?" shouted Glace.

-Route 229-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"We seem to be going around endlessly," said Cara.

Janelle said, "But we don't know where to find the ribbon from this big place, and we've been carrying these briefcases for... who knows how long?"

Before taking another turn, the camera showed Raikou standing beside the trees from a few meters. He wore a special yellow ribbon by his neck. Funnily, Cara didn't notice him but Janelle did, but when Janelle turned her head to Raikou's direction once more, he was gone.

"Did you see that?" said Janelle.

"See what?" asked Cara.

"Raikou."

"What?"

"Maybe he's the one we need to look for."

Raikou was standing a few meters behind Cara. Janelle saw him wearing a special and shiny yellow ribbon.

"There he is again!" said Janelle.

Cara turned to see nothing, and sighed.

"I'm not playing games with you!" said Janelle. "I saw Raikou!"

"Let's go around once more," said Cara. "We might find him again."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Carrying these briefcases is such a hassle," complained Lilly as she and Kelly arrived at the jungle.

"Ribbon," reminded Kelly. "We must look for a ribbon."

-Route 228-

**Lea – on roadblock (11 of 12)**

Glace saw Lea approaching the end.

"Oh my glass, it's Lea," Glace said softly.

Lea saw Glace and was surprised, but Glace said, "Great job, Lea! We got a lot of catching up to do."

"I can not locate the last briefcase," said Lea. "I think I missed a station."

Lea got off her ATV and counted the briefcases.

"I think I can leave them here," said Lea as she dropped the briefcases near Glace.

Glace said, "Oh my glass! It's getting hotter!"

"Sorry," said Lea. After counting the briefcases, she said, "I only have eleven."

"Please hurry up!" said Glace. "It's for the million."

Lea went back to the vast desert land to look for the ninth briefcase she missed.

"Imagine if the million can buy us time," said Glace as she waited under the sun.

-Route 229-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Five minutes later, and there's still nothing," complained Lilly.

"They don't call this leg the final leg for no reason," said Kelly.

"I'm aware of that," said Lilly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Why do I never see Raikou?" questioned Cara.

Janelle dropped a briefcase she was carrying.

"Oops!" Janelle said.

As she picked one up, another one fell clumsily. During that time, Entei stared into Cara's eyes.

"WAH!" screamed Cara.

"Raikou right?" asked Janelle.

"Nope, it's Entei," replied Cara.

Entei wore a special and shiny red ribbon, and he continued staring into Cara's eyes. As Janelle finished picking up the briefcases, she looked up to see nothing. Cara stared into blank space.

"Alright, the next time we see one of them, we run to them," said Janelle.

"With all these briefcases?" asked Cara.

"Yup," replied Janelle.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Suicune!" said Kelly aloud.

Lilly turned to see nothing but trees, then said, "Where?"

"He was there!"

"Stop playing games with me."

"We are playing the game!"

"What game!?"

"The Amazing Race Pokémon! Suicune has the..."

Kelly moved her fingers around her neck to draw an imaginary bow ribbon.

"Oh. OH!" reacted Lilly.

"What do we do?" asked Kelly.

Lilly replied, "We run after him!"

-Route 228-

**Lea – on roadblock (12 of 12)**

Lea was shown leaving the ninth station with the ninth briefcase tied to the seat behind her.

-Route 229-

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Thirty minutes already, and still no ribbon," said Janelle in a disappointed tone.

This time, both of them saw Suicune, but he jumped away too soon.

"Run after him!" shouted Janelle.

Both of them struggled to run with all the briefcases that they're carrying. Eventually, Lilly &amp; Kelly could be seen running after Suicune too, but for them, they dropped all their briefcases then ran after him.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"You can't outrun a legend," said Kelly pessimistically.

"Yeah, you can't," said Suicune in a soft and husky voice.

"Entei!" shouted Lilly.

Entei ran to one direction too, and Lilly tried running after Entei, but while Cara was near him, she dropped all the briefcases that were with her and caught Entei.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Entei in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Janelle in shock.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Lilly in both shock and disbelief.

"You got me fair and square," said Entei.

As Entei gave his ribbon to Cara, Lilly was seen facepalming in the background.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"Great job, Car! Let's go!" said Janelle.

"I couldn't believe it!" said Cara before laughing aloud.

They left the jungle.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Don't worry," Entei turned to the housemaids. "My brothers are still around the jungle."

As Entei jumped off and disappeared, Raikou stood there watching Entei's disappearance and said, "That was amusing."

"AHA!" shouted Kelly.

Raikou ran off as expected. Lilly facepalmed from this.

"Oops!" said Kelly.

-Ribbon Syndicate-

The place looked like a palace for fancy ribbons. The shiny white walls and flooring made the whole place a lot fancier. Cara &amp; Janelle arrived soon after, and they traded their fancy red ribbon for their next clue.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the Villa, where your next clue awaits," read Janelle.

"I thought it was gonna be over," said Cara.

The two left Ribbon Syndicate.

-Route 229-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly &amp; Kelly were shown running after Suicune. Kelly tripped on tall grass, while Lilly almost bumped herself into a tree.

"Argh!" said Lilly in a frustrated manner.

-Route 228-

**Lea – on roadblock (Task Complete)**

Lea picked up the last briefcase while Glace read the clue.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

"These briefcases don't seem as heavy as I expect them to be," said Glace.

The twins left the desert, and a panorama of Route 228 was shown for one last time.

-Villa-

Inside the villa is like a museum but a home at the same time. While the owner of the Villa is absent, three housekeepers clean the stuff around the Villa. The Villa has a lot of different artifacts, expensive items, cool stuff, and more. Just outside the Villa is a cluebox, and Cara &amp; Janelle took one of the clues from the cluebox.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock," read Janelle. "Who can remember the sounds of music? This one's mine."

_Ryder started his narration by entering the Villa._

_Ryder said, "After thirteen legs of travelling to different worlds, teams can now start reminiscing their adventures around these worlds."_

_Ryder continues walking inside the Villa until he reaches the music room._

_"In this roadblock, the team member who didn't collect briefcases in the desert must pick thirteen musical instruments they encountered along the race."_

_Flashback scenes of the following were shown:_

_1\. The MegaGardevoir at Mausolée de Fée played the harp while the sky was pink from the sunset._

_2\. The Jolteon was at the Pokémon Center playing his harmonica._

_3\. The Lyons at the Edge of the Western Wylds were celebrating by playing African drums called the djembes._

_4\. The screen split into two. The one on the left showed a skeleton strumming the ukulele once at a volcanic area while the one on the right showed a local at a beach playing the ukulele as well._

_5\. Daughter B of MegaMansion played the zither as the teams were drinking tea._

_6\. The Waddle Dee with a bandana played a segment of the Great Cave Offensive anthem with his bamboo flute._

_7\. A Nimbi at the Overthere Stair played the grand piano as immigrants and visitors entered the said paradise._

_8\. A Shy Guy wearing a messy white-haired wig played the violin segment of the Shy Guy Falls music during the show._

_9\. Tambourines were shaken by Luxuray Buffet crew members as they sang the Happy Birthday song to the customer celebrants._

_10\. The accordion was played by a Koopa Troopa as teams arrived Cool Cool Mountain._

_11\. The Bob-omb Buddy played his trumpet as teams reached the Bob-omb Pinnacle at the Bob-omb Battlefield._

_12\. A Carbink played the xylophone version of the Battle Hall music._

_13\. A Slowking played the panpipes earlier this leg, and its sound could be heard at the surroundings of Route 225._

_"While matching the musical instruments to the corresponding legs, they must also be able to match the location of where they have heard the particular musical instrument."_

_An Omanyte opened a briefcase to see many different boards that contain images of MegaMansion rooms. An Omastar also opened a briefcase to see the images of Great Cave Offensive locations on boards._

_"Once they have correctly matched the musical instruments to the corresponding legs and the location boards to the corresponding musical instruments, the housekeepers will hand them their final clue of this race."_

"You got this, Janelle!" said Cara. "This is all or nothing!"

**Janelle – on roadblock**

Janelle opened a briefcase to see multiple boards inside it.

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "These are all the locations we visited in Wylds."

Janelle checked the others to see more boards of locations from different legs.

"Oh dear," worried Janelle. "How am I suppose to remember all this?"

"You got this girl!" said Cara. "We're so close to winning."

Janelle was led by one of the Phione housekeepers to one of the music rooms in the Villa. She was amazed and anxious upon seeing all the musical instruments in the music room.

"Oh my goodness!" said Janelle. "Isn't this a bit too much!?"

Cara was invited to watch her partner. The housekeeper told her to take a seat.

"This is fun!" said Cara. "We have a lot of time girl, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm gonna melt!" said Janelle. "This is too much!"

-Route 229-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lea, Glace, and Lilly ran after Raikou, while Kelly stood still at one part of the jungle. Suicune could be seen hiding on Kelly's background, but Kelly turned to see Suicune just watching the chase, so while his attention was on Raikou and the others, Kelly snatched the ribbon from Suicune. He saw his ribbon in the hands of a racer not part of the chase, and was in complete shock.

"Ugh fine, you win," said Suicune before running off and disappearing.

"Lil, I got it!" shouted Kelly as she raised the ribbon.

Everybody except Raikou stopped on their tracks.

"What!?" reacted Lilly, then she excitedly said, "Let's go then!"

Post-leg confessional:

"Whenever the twins are behind us, we have the confidence to keep going and win the race," said Lilly.

"Because they are not easy to beat," continued Kelly. "Unlike the pinkies."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

As Lilly &amp; Kelly left, Glace continued running to reach Raikou. Lea decided to run the other way, but she still missed Raikou.

"We don't have all the energy to do this," said Glace as she stopped running for a while.

"Why does this have to happen on the final leg?" said Lea in a frustrated manner.

-Ribbon Syndicate-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

Lilly &amp; Kelly entered the Ribbon Syndicate with the special ribbon. It was colored in aqua blue, shining as well. The cluegiver gave them their next clue in exchange for the ribbon.

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to the Villa, where your next clue awaits," read Lilly. "We can beat those pinkies to this."

The two left Ribbon Syndicate.


	61. I Can Hear… The Sound of Our Victory! 3

-Villa-

**Janelle – on roadblock (4 of 13 instruments, 4 of 13 locations)**

While the scene was not focused on her, she had the following in place: (Format: musical instrument, location board; in bold are correct)

1\. none, none

2\. bassoon, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach** (correct; part of detour)

4\. violin, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom** (correct; part of detour)

8\. none, none

9\. none, Star Cave

10\. none, none

11\. none, none

12\. none, none

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"Leg Twelve was in the Battle Frontier," Janelle said.

Janelle looked at all the Leg 12 boards that's in the briefcase. All five battle facilities, the fair, the records museum, the entrance hall, and Snowpoint Temple were there.

"Maybe it was Snowpoint Temple," said Janelle as she placed the board on the stand near the musical instrument's place.

12\. none, Snowpoint Temple

"This is tougher than I thought!" said Janelle.

-Route 229-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

While Glace was running after Raikou endlessly, Lea was setting a trap away from the course of where the two were running.

"Hopefully we'll have Raikou with this trap," said Lea to the camera.

-Villa-

**Lilly &amp; Kelly; Currently in 2nd**

"Oh no," Kelly said, "I have to do it."

"You got to give it your best," said Lilly.

The two entered the Villa, where they were led by a Phione housekeeper to one of the empty music rooms. Cara was curious of the footsteps, so she peeked outside to see the housemaids arriving.

**Janelle – on roadblock (4 of 13 instruments, 4 of 13 locations)**

"Come on Janelle!" cheered Cara.

"They're there aren't they?" asked Janelle.

"Focus," reminded Cara to Janelle.

Janelle replaced the board of Snowpoint Temple with the board of the Battle Hall. She then placed the xylophone on the stage by the board's stand.

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

**Kelly – on roadblock**

"I can tell I'll finish probably by sunset," said Kelly.

"You got to try, Kel," said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Kelly. "But you can't expect me to remember everything I heard."

-Route 229-

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

While Glace was still running after Raikou, Lea popped out from the trees and ran after Raikou too. Lea was closer to Raikou than Glace was. With Lea's sudden appearance, Raikou ran to a different path from the usual. Glace caught up to Lea and hi-fived.

"You will never get me no matter how hard y-...!" said Raikou before falling to their trap.

"Ha!" said Glace.

"Give us the ribbon now," said Lea.

"Fine, fine," said Raikou. "Very smart!"

As Raikou gave the twins his ribbon, they left as quickly as possible.

"We shouldn't be too far behind everyone else," said Glace.

-Villa-

**Janelle – on roadblock (5 of 13 instruments, 5 of 13 locations)**

1\. none, none

2\. bassoon, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. violin, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. none, none

9\. none, Star Cave

10\. none, none

11\. none, none

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

Janelle moved the violin from Leg 4 to Leg 8.

"It was in the Shy Guy's show," said Janelle.

She placed the Shy Guy Falls board on the stand of Leg 8.

4\. none, none

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(4 of 13 instruments, 2 of 13 locations)**

1\. none, none

2\. none, none

3\. none, none

4\. guitar, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. none, none

9\. **tambourine**, none

10\. none, none

11\. none, none

12\. none, Battle Arcade

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"When did I hear music in Bob-omb Battlefield?" Kelly asked herself.

Kelly guessed by placing a clarinet under Leg 11 and a trumpet under Leg 10.

10\. trumpet, none

11\. clarinet, none

"The other question: Where?" said Kelly.

Post-leg confessional:

"It was very hard to guess in my roadblock because I need to match the instruments with locations," said Kelly.

_Back to the race..._

Kelly continued guessing badly.

5\. trombone, none

3\. conga, none

12\. saxophone, Battle Arcade

2\. violin, none

8\. didgeridoo, none

"I don't know what I'm doing," said Kelly with both her hands on the back of her head.

-Ribbon Syndicate-

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

"Let's move it!" said Glace as they finished reading their clue.

"I wish they have a bad memory," said Lea.

-Villa-

**Janelle – on roadblock (6 of 13 instruments, 6 of 13 locations)**

1\. none, none

2\. bassoon, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. none, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, Star Cave

10\. none, none

11\. none, none

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I can't remember anything else," said Janelle.

And so, she made some guesses with this as the result:

**Janelle – on roadblock (7 of 13 instruments, 8 of 13 locations)**

1\. mangtong, Pokéball Factory

2\. bassoon, Sushi High Roller

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. horn, MegaMansion Attic

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. triangle, Star Cave

10\. mandolin, Cool Cool Cavern

11\. maracas, **Bob-omb Battlefield Pinnacle**

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"Judge!" called Janelle.

The Phione shook her head and cutely said, "No."

"You're so cute!" said Janelle. "I wish you could be our prize if we don't win."

Cara agreed, "Oh yes if only!"

The Phione giggled.

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(3 of 13 instruments, 2 of 13 locations)**

Kelly added or switched around some more instruments off-camera.

1\. violin, none

2\. piccolo, none

3\. didgeridoo, none

4\. guitar, none

5\. trombone, none

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. castanets, none

9\. yazheng, none

10\. trumpet, none

11\. clarinet, none

12\. bagpipes, Battle Castle

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"Time to guess the other locations," said Kelly.

1\. violin, **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. piccolo, Lumiose Gym

3\. didgeridoo, Cookie Butter Marsh Woods

4\. guitar, Room C

"I don't think it was a trombone in MegaMansion," said Kelly as she viewed the boards of MegaMansion.

She took the trombone away and guessed with the zither. She placed it under Leg 5 and took the board of Room B.

5\. **zither, Room B**

8\. castanets, Bone Dry Dunes

9\. yazheng, Apple Woods

10\. trumpet, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. clarinet, Bob-omb Arena

"Maybe it wasn't the clarinet," said Kelly.

11\. harp, Bob-omb Arena

"I think I'll go with the Olympic Stadium," said Kelly.

11\. harp, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

"I need to take another look," said Kelly.

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(4 of 13 instruments, 5 of 13 locations)**

1\. violin, **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. piccolo, Lumiose Gym

3\. didgeridoo, Cookie Butter Marsh Woods

4\. guitar, Room C

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. castanets, Bone Dry Dunes

9\. yazheng, Apple Woods

10\. trumpet, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. harp, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. bagpipes, Battle Castle

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I know it's wrong, I just know it's wrong!" said Kelly aloud.

**Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last**

"Roadblock," read Glace. "Who can remember the sounds of music?"

"I did the other one earlier," said Lea.

"So I guess you have to put your trust on me for this," said Glace.

"Sis, you know I always trust you when it comes to roadblocks," said Lea.

Glace gave her a smirk and said, "Nice try, sis, but I know you're just lazy when it comes to roadblocks."

"Good thing you know, sis!" said Lea before laughing.

They were both led to the last empty music room in the Villa.

**Glace ****– on roadblock**

"This is gonna be a big mess," said Glace.

"I can't even remember the places of where we've heard those instruments," said Lea.

Glace said, "I'll start with the flute we heard today."

She didn't know that it was called the panpipes, but she took the panpipes instead of the flute anyway.

Post-leg confessional:

"When I realized that this was all too much, I decided to look at each instrument and try recalling where and when I last heard of it," said Glace.

_Back to the race..._

She went to the harmonica first and said, "When, when, when did I hear the sound of..."

Glace played the harmonica.

Lea said, "Oh oh oh!"

"Shhh!" said Glace. "I know where we heard this."

Glace placed the harmonica under Leg 2, then she went to the drums and played it too.

"Nope," said Glace. She played it again and said, "Never heard of this."

So far, she has the following:

2\. **harmonica**, none

13\. **panpipes**, none

She decided to skip the boards for now. She approached the cello and played it as well.

**Janelle – on roadblock (7 of 13 instruments, 7 of 13 locations)**

1\. none, none

2\. guitar, Centrico Plaza

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. triangle, Room V

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. conga, Star Cave

10\. maracas, Cool Cool Mountain Base

11\. harp, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"What did we get during the first leg?" thought Janelle aloud.

Janelle took the electric piano in for Leg 1 and took the board of Laverre Subway Station.

1\. electric piano, Laverre Subway Station

"Judge?" called Janelle.

The Phione shook her head once more and cutely said, "No."

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "This is giving me a headache."

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(4 of 13 instruments, 6 of 13 locations)**

1\. fiddle, **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. piccolo, Lumiose Gym

3\. didgeridoo, **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. electric guitar, Room C

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. castanets, Bone Dry Dunes

9\. guitar, Apple Woods

10\. trumpet, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. harp, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. bagpipes, Battle Castle

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I think I'm ready," said Kelly. "Judge!"

The Phione shook her head and cutely said, "No."

"Why!?" said Kelly in a frustrated manner.

"Kel, calm down," said Lilly. "Nobody has left yet."

**Glace ****– on roadblock****(5 of 13 instruments, 0 of 13 locations)**

1\. none, none

2\. **harmonica**, none

3\. none, none

4\. none, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute**, none

7\. **grand piano**, none

8\. none, none

9\. none, none

10\. none, none

11\. **trumpet**, none

12\. none, none

13\. **panpipes**, none

Glace was playing the ukulele.

"It's familiar I can sense," said Glace. "But I must've heard it for a really short time."

Lea said, "It is familiar, but I'm not sure where too."

"Shhh!" said Glace. "You don't want us to get a penalty on the final leg."

She continued playing the ukulele dreamily.

"I will put this aside for now," said Glace. "Then I'll fill it on the missing slot later."

Glace took the violin this time.

"Oh my grass!" said Lea. "I-"

"Shhh!" said Glace.

Glace played Rather Be with the violin.

"We're a thousand miles..." sang Lea.

"Shhh!" said Glace.

Glace then played random strings on the violin, until she found a familiar sound within it.

"Okay, I got this," said Glace.

Glace placed the violin under Leg 8.

8\. **violin**, none

She played the tambourine in such a way that it reminded her of...

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang Glace. "Happy Birthday to you!"

She put the tambourine down and set it on Leg 9.

9\. **tambourine**, none

**Janelle – on roadblock (6 of 13 instruments, 6 of 13 locations)**

"I should take out those I'm not so sure of," said Janelle.

1\. none, none

2\. none, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. none, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, none

10\. none, none

11\. harp, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(5 of 13 instruments, 6 of 13 locations)**

"I feel so problematic," said Kelly. "I only remember the flute in Great Cave Offensive, the piano playing in the Overthere, the panpipes from earlier today."

1\. gong, **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. cymbals, Lost Hotel

3\. didgeridoo, **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. xylophone, Room Z

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. harmonica, Toad Harbor

9\. mandolin, Star Cave

10\. PVC pipes instrument, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet**, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. bagpipes, Battle Castle

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I should've done this," said Lilly in a regretful manner. "I really should've."

"No," said the Phione housekeeper cutely while shaking her head to Kelly.

"I think I'm gonna base my musical instruments with the available location boards," said Kelly.

"Just use whatever strategy that you think will work," said Lilly.

**Glace ****– on roadblock****(8 of 13 instruments, 0 of 13 locations)**

1\. ukulele, none

2\. **harmonica**, none

3\. bongos, none

4\. none, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute**, none

7\. **grand piano**, none

8\. **violin**, none

9\. **tambourine**, none

10\. none, none

11\. **trumpet**, none

12\. **xylophone**, none

13\. **panpipes**, none

Glace played the zither and said, "This is very VERY familiar."

She tried to play a song out of it, but she couldn't. Besides, she already knew where to place it.

5\. **zither**, none

**Janelle – on roadblock (6 of 13 instruments, 6 of 13 locations)**

1\. none, none

2\. none, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. none, none

5\. none, none

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, none

10\. none, none

11\. harp, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

Janelle checked the boards of Leg 10. She then remembered a Koopa playing an accordion while waiting for the cabin to open.

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

She then looked at the boards of Leg 4 but couldn't find anything better than the one she guessed earlier, so she decided to look through Leg 5's boards.

"The Japanese or Chinese instrument!" said Janelle. "We were sipping tea that time. Now I remember!"

5\. **zither, Room B**

She checked the pile for Leg 9 but once again couldn't find anything fitting. Looking at Leg 1's boards this time, she finally remembered the pit stop greeter.

"She was playing something," said Janelle.

1\. none, **Mausolée de Fées**

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(6 of 13 instruments, 7 of 13 locations)**

1\. gong, **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. cymbals, Lost Hotel

3\. didgeridoo, **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. xylophone, Room Z

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. bass, **Shy Guy Falls**

9\. castanets, Star Cave

10\. **accordion**, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet**, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. bagpipes, Battle Castle

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

Looking at Leg 4's boards, she came across the room with the beach.

"I'll put this with the Ukulele just in case," said Kelly.

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

**Glace ****– on roadblock****(10 of 13 instruments, 0 of 13 locations)**

1\. ukulele, none

2\. **harmonica**, none

3\. bongos, none

4\. none, none

5\. **zither**, none

6\. **flute**, none

7\. **grand piano**, none

8\. **violin**, none

9\. **tambourine**, none

10\. **accordion**, none

11\. **trumpet**, none

12\. **xylophone**, none

13\. **panpipes**, none

"Why can't I find anything for Leg 4?" said Glace.

Lea was already asleep by that time due to some of the sleepy songs that Glace was playing, plus the fact that Lea was tired, very tired especially from the previous tasks.

"I guess I can do the boards now," said Glace.

**Janelle – on roadblock (10 of 13 instruments, 9 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp, Mausolée de Fées**

2\. none, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. none, none

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, none

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet**, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I think I can put the ukulele back to Leg Four just in case," said Janelle.

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

"There's something obvious that I'm probably missing out," said Janelle.

Cara was still awake unlike Lea, and she said, "We can win this, Janelle! I can hear it!"

"Hear what?"

"I can hear... the sound of our victory!"

"That's great!"

2\. electric guitar, Prism Tower

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(9 of 13 instruments, 9 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp,** **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. cymbals, Lost Hotel

3\. didgeridoo, **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. bass, **Shy Guy Falls**

9\. castanets, Star Cave

10\. **accordion**, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet**, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I don't remember Leg Nine," said Kelly. "But I think I can change Leg Three."

3\. **djembe, Edge of Western Wylds**

Lilly was awake too, but she was busy with her bag.

"Legs Two and Nine are the hardest," said Kelly. "I don't know what to do with them."

"Keep trying, Kel," said Lilly.

"Are they done?"

"Screw them. Just keep going!"

**Glace ****– on roadblock****(10 of 13 instruments, 9 of 13 locations)**

1\. ukulele, Laverre Café

2\. **harmonica**, Lost Hotel

3\. bongos, **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. none, none

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano**, Overthere Palace

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. **tambourine, Luxuray Buffet**

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet, Bob-omb Battlefield Pinnacle**

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I need to fix Leg Four," said Glace.

She saw the harp and realized something.

"Oh my glass!" Glace exclaimed. "Now I remember!"

1\. **harp,** **Mausolée de Fées**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

"Let me just double check," said Glace.

**Janelle – on roadblock (11 of 13 instruments, 11 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp, Mausolée de Fées**

2\. none, none

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, none

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet, Bob-omb Battlefield Pinnacle**

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"I am sure of everything now except Legs Two and Nine," said Janelle.

She viewed the Leg 9 boards once again and remembered that it was the leg where all the fun and games were.

"What music was there?" Janelle asked herself.

She checked Leg 2 and remembered the song in the Pokémon Center.

2\. none, **Pokémon Center**

"I think I just have to find the instrument for Leg 2," said Janelle.

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(10 of 13 instruments, 9 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp,** **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. violin, Restaurant Le Wow

3\. **djembe, Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute**, Sub-tree

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Stair**

8\. bass, **Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, none

10\. **accordion**, **Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet**, Bob-omb Olympic Stadium

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"This is so frustrating!" complained Kelly.

Lilly shook her head regretfully and said, "If we only knew..."

**Glace ****– on roadblock****(12 of 13 instruments, 12 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp,** **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. **harmonica, Pokémon Center**

3\. bongos, **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano**, Overthere Palace

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. **tambourine, Luxuray Buffet**

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet, Bob-omb Battlefield Pinnacle**

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

"Judge," called Glace.

The Phione inspected the instruments and saw the mistake in Leg 3.

"No," the housekeeper Phione said cutely, and she shook her head with her eyes closed for extra cuteness.

"I know I'm very close," said Glace.

She swapped the bongos for the conga.

"Judge," called Glace.

"No," repeated the judge cutely while shaking her head with her eyes closed.

Glace scratched her head.

**Janelle – on roadblock (12 of 13 instruments, 12 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp, Mausolée de Fées**

2\. **harmonica, Pokémon Center**

3\. **djembe, Wylds Beach**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano, Overthere Ballroom**

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. none, none

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet, Bob-omb Battlefield Pinnacle**

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

Janelle said, "My last guess, because I think this is it."

9\. **tambourine, Luxuray Buffet**

The judge was called, and Cara &amp; Janelle both waited for the result anxiously.

"Yay!" said the Phione as she clapped her hands.

**Janelle – on roadblock (Task Complete)**

"YES!" said Janelle. "YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"

Cara exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH! OH MY GOSH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(10 of 13 instruments, 10 of 13 locations)**

"Someone got it," said Kelly in a disappointed tone after hearing excited voices from one room.

"Kel, focus!" said Lilly.

**Cara &amp; Janelle; Currently in 1st**

They both tore open the envelope and read the clue aloud, "Make your way to the FINISH LINE! Paddle yourselves to the island on Route 230. Run, run, run! Paddle, paddle, paddle!"

Both Cara &amp; Janelle dashed away from the music room and exited the Villa. They asked locals for directions to Route 230.

**Glace ****– on roadblock****(13 of 13 instruments, 12 of 13 locations)**

1\. **harp,** **Mausolée de Fées**

2\. **harmonica, Pokémon Center**

3\. **djembe,** **Edge of Western Wylds**

4\. **ukulele, Room S**

5\. **zither, Room B**

6\. **flute, GCO End Chamber**

7\. **grand piano**, Overthere Palace

8\. **violin, Shy Guy Falls**

9\. **tambourine, Luxuray Buffet**

10\. **accordion, Cool Cool Summit**

11\. **trumpet, Bob-omb Battlefield Pinnacle**

12\. **xylophone, Battle Hall**

13\. **panpipes, Route 225**

While the judge was checking the boards one by one, she stopped around Legs 6 to 8 and said in a cute way, "No," with her head shaking and her eyes closed.

Glace inspected the photo boards of Leg 7. She exchanged Overthere Palace's board with Overthere Stair's.

"Please check," Glace said with a smile.

The judge inspected everything carefully and said, "Yay! Congratulations!"

The Phione jumped around and Glace got the clue from her.

"SIS! WAKE UP! FINISH LINE!" shouted Glace.

**Kelly ****– on roadblock ****(10 of 13 instruments, 11 of 13 locations)**

"Just great!" reacted Kelly upon hearing the noise from the other room as well.

"You're almost done!" said Lilly. "I just can't teach you."

Kelly frustratingly threw the boards of Leg 2 on the floor and it made a loud noise.

**Lea &amp; ****Glace; Currently in 2nd**

"We know where that is!" said Glace. "Come on!"

The two quickly dashed out of the Villa.

* * *

_Are you ready for a new amazing twist?_

Ryder flashed a yellow pamphlet to the teams. The cover is the same as the ones used in clue envelopes. He opened the pamphlet to reveal five gold stickers in the shape of stars sticking on the yellow background of the pamphlet.

_This season..._

"I just wonder what it is."

"That thing will be ours."

_A new twist will be put to play._

"We will fight for it!"

"It can be very useful later in the race."

_But teams need to earn it._

"We don't know what it is; we don't know how strong it is."

"First, first, first!"

_Who will win it?_

"I am hoping this mistake doesn't pull down our average."

"A footrace for second will still let us get it."

_And who_ _will fight_ _hard for it?_

"We lost our golden ticket to victory."

"Good things come for those who wait."

_Wanna know more about the new twist?_

"I am dying to know what its use is!"

"This can be anything from what we know."

_You will figure it_ _out on The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3! Coming soon!_

* * *

-Route 230-

The route is a part of the bay of the whole island of Battle Zone. The route is mostly water, and an island sat at the center of the route. Six stand-up paddle boards were waiting at the shore of the route, the one on the side of Route 229. Cara &amp; Janelle seem so panicky. They dropped their bags and wore their life vests.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"How do we find them!?" said Janelle panickily.

"Straight ahead!" said Cara.

They took a paddle and a paddle board each and paddled themselves to the island. They paddled slowly since they weren't used to balancing on that specific board.

**Lea &amp; ****Glace: Twin Athletes**

"It's the girls!" said Glace, pointing at Cara &amp; Janelle who were paddling to the finish line.

"We got this, sis!" said Lea. "We are athletes for a reason!"

The two hurried their preparation and started paddling to the island as well.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE TWINS!" panicked Janelle.

"Focus, focus!" said Cara.

Cara tumbled off the board and to the water.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Janelle.

Cara tried to get back up as quick as possible. Lea &amp; Glace were still behind them, but they were fast approaching.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Janelle. "OH MY GOSH!"

**Lea &amp; ****Glace: Twin Athletes**

"If we want the title, we gotta paddle hard for this, right sis?" said Lea.

"Right!" said Glace determinedly.

Meanwhile at the finish line, the eliminated teams were seen cheering. They were arranged in a way that the teams who were eliminated with an odd-numbered placement were on Ryder's right side while the even-numbered ones were on his left. Nearest to Ryder were the 4th and 5th placed teams.

Ryder then announced, "Everybody, we have two teams coming!"

Some of the eliminated teams cheered louder, while others were screaming to know who will arrive first.

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara said, "Don't let them beat us!"

**Lea &amp; ****Glace: Twin Athletes**

"Let's win this, sis!" said Glace determinedly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

One racer jumped off the board too early and fell off to the water. Some eliminated racers shouted louder as a second racer jumped off too early as well. A third racer jumped off the board but didn't land on water, thus she continued running to the finish line. The last racer arrived and jumped off the board and ran to the finish line as well, but she tripped dramatically. The two racers who were slightly stuck on water were dashing to the finish line, but the last racer who tripped managed to recover and join the dash as well. The screams got louder, and even Ryder was jumping around excitedly.

Ryder announced while breathing heavily from time to time, "Twenty-two days... ten nations... and countless light years..."

There was a long pause, and the teams who were cheering were waiting for a sure result, as some of them have not seen it clearly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ryder continued, "Lea &amp; Glace, you are the official winners of The Amazing Race Pokémon!"

The teams continued cheering, even Cara &amp; Janelle were clapping their hands.

"Cara &amp; Janelle, very, very, VERY CLOSE!" said Ryder. "But you are still team number TWO!"

The teams continued cheering. Lea, Glace, Cara, and Janelle gave each other hugs.

"We have... two female teams placing in the top three this season," said Ryder. "Lea &amp; Glace, how was the overall experience of the race?"

Lea was breathing hard with tears of joy, while Glace could hold them back, so the latter said, "It was really, really fun! I could not describe where we've been to, what we've done, but the whole race is something we would want to do together all over again!"

"How about you, Cara &amp; Janelle?" said Ryder.

Cara was also breathing hard, but Janelle was laughing softly yet uncontrollably. Both also couldn't hold their tears of joy, but eventually, Janelle answered with, "It was a BIG marathon for us! We never thought that the race would be THIS hard! If we could only get a second chance, we wish we could do this race all over again."

"We have to find our own ways to get the money, but winning one leg in this whole race is already a blessing," said Cara. "We never regretted joining this race, and the memories we've made will always be in our hearts no matter what."

The eliminated teams cheered aloud once more.

_After some time..._

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"Over there!" pointed Kelly to the finish line.

As they got closer, they could hear the cheers getting louder. Lilly &amp; Kelly finished paddling and ran to the finish line even though they knew they were last anyway.

"Lilly &amp; Kelly, congratulations for finishing this race. You are team number three!"

Everybody clapped and cheered aloud.

"We did it!" said Kelly.

Ryder said, "Lilly &amp; Kelly, was there anything you regret doing in this race?"

Kelly said, "I think I regret letting my teammate down sometimes. We only have this opportunity right now to leave work and travel around different worlds."

"Yeah, that's one," said Lilly. "The other thing I regret was making enemies in the competition."

"Awww..." said Giselle. "How sweet!"

Carol jumped to the finish line and shouted, "Give me a hug!"

Lilly and Carol were hugging each other tightly, as if they were trying to kill each other through hugging. The other teams cheered at this. The scene changed to the first eliminated team giving their final thoughts before the season's end.

**Kaulthon** **&amp;** **Dranoel****: Gym Leaders**

"It sucks to not be able to race far," said Dranoel.

"But we knew during the moment we were eliminated that we weren't fit enough for this race," continued Kaulthon.

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

"We were already grateful to have traveled to one other foreign land, and now we stepped foot on Sinnoh too!" said Mac.

Trev said, "We never had the chance to race far, but we enjoyed every bit of our race even though we were last in those times."

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

"We had fun in the race, but one thing we had was bad luck," said Maverick.

"Yeah," agreed Mollie. "I think the kids will still be proud of us."

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

"Our wedding is a week from now, and we invited all the teams to come. Woohoo!" said Napoleon.

Iris said, "We had a blast while we were racing, but we're ready to start the next chapter of our lives."

**Ben &amp;** **Romana****: Models**

"I will never forget racing with my babe," said Romana. "But I will never forget the cause of us getting eliminated."

Ben said, "Shut up, Ma! It wasn't my fault. Anyway, we have decided to go from a couple relationship to an unofficial mother and son relationship."

**Harv &amp;** **Clairene****: Dating**

"We hope we won't get caught by our parents," said Clairene. "But we will miss this race for sure."

"I had fun with Claire while it lasted, but we wanna go home too," Harv said. "We miss home."

**C****arol &amp; Giselle: Comrades**

"I forgave Lilly, and Lilly has forgiven me too," said Carol. "We had fun even though Giselle was very unruly."

Giselle said, "I'm hungry from waiting for all the teams, but all Carol brought me was water!"

**Nick &amp; Lester: Band Mates**

"Our race ended with a penalty," said Nick. "But going a long way into the race is something for us to be proud of!"

"I easily get tired from all these tasks, but there was so much fun going on that I can't forget all these memories we've made along the race."

**Harl** **&amp;** **Natt****: Best Buddies**

Natt said, "It's back to school for us, but we know we're gonna make our school proud once they find out we finish as far as fourth!"

"I can't wait to see myself on TV and I can't wait to get back doing more scripted drama," Harl said. "I will miss this race."

**Lilly &amp; Kelly: Housemaids**

"We may have made a big mistake today, but going on an adventure like no other is worth more than a million bucks," Kelly said.

Lilly said, "We're good with Carol, but I must admit I had childish actions due to lack of sleep, so I should prepare myself for such awful effects of traveling next time, even though it was unimaginably fun!"

**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Janelle said, "This adventure was really fun, and even though we ran all the way to the finish line not winning, we will remember what fun we had during the whole race! I will never forget this adventure with my best bud!"

Janelle hugged Cara before the latter said, "We almost won one million pokédollars, so I guess I have to find my own ways to earn money for my husband, but this race was truly amazing, and I really wish we have a second chance to change things."

**Lea &amp; Glace: Twin Athletes**

"We've won the million and the title of being winners, and I couldn't believe that I won it with my sister!" said Lea.

"I don't know what else will make me happier aside from winning the race with my bestie and running the race with her for almost a month," said Glace. "We had our fun, but it's back to work after this."

The teams socialized all together. Some shared a few stories, and some hugged, but after all that, they took one last photo to end this amazing season.

**Lea &amp; Glace****—**** 1st place = 4:34 PM**

**Cara &amp; Janelle****—**** 2nd place = 4:34 PM**

**Lilly &amp; Kelly****—**** 3rd place = 5:01 PM**

* * *

This update: 12/09/2015

AN:

**1\. IMPORTANT NOTE: Please do not leave any spoilers on reviews about the finishing placements of the top 3 teams. :)**

2\. A big thank you from me to everyone who followed, favorited, read, shared, etc. this story along the way, and a bigger thank you to those who left reviews that I have dearly appreciated since the very start.

3\. I really appreciate every review, whether they were ordinary comments or constructive criticisms, but I won't be sending each reviewer a thank you note anymore starting next season. I will still reply to reviews that "need" replies though.

4\. The theme this season is music. I started keeping track of the musical instruments since Leg 3, and the Kalos musical instruments were just added to make descriptions better. Those 2 were not originally for the intention of the memory task.

5\. Here's a little survey for those who want to answer it:  
~a. Do you have any general comments for this season? Elaborate if necessary.  
~b. What were the most memorable moments of the race? (My updates have been inconsistent, so this will also tell me how great that moment can be despite it being shown since last year.)  
~c. In your opinion, which of the 13 was the best leg, who was the best team, where was the best destination, and what were the best tasks (if any)?  
~d. Which teams deserve an all-star return? (Winners included.) Which teams deserve an unfinished business return? (Winners excluded.) You can answer this and send it through PM especially if you want to give full details.  
~e. Do you have any questions to me (that is related to TARP2) or to any racer? Ask as much as you want. The racers' questions will most likely be included in the bonus chapter which I will be updating in a week or two.  
~f. Is there any bonus part you want to see? Request as much as you want. The list of bonus scenes is posted on my profile.


	62. Bonus Scenes

Contents: (Tip: ctrl+f if you only want to see a specific topic.)

1\. Episode List

2\. Link to Results

3\. Q&amp;A with Platrium

4\. Pedophiles

5\. Secrets

6\. Unairing of the Undead

7\. Car-tastrophe

8\. Frenemies

9\. Gluttony

10\. Wild Dancing

11\. Winners' Interview

12\. TARP3 Final Preview

* * *

**1\. Episode List**

Leg 1: 04/21/2014 (M) {Laverre, Kalos ‒ Pokémon X &amp; Y} My Wrinkles Will Come Out Any Minute ~Romana

Leg 2: 04/28/2014 (M) {Lumiose, Kalos ‒ Pokémon X &amp; Y} It's Mean to Waste Lavish Food ~Giselle

Leg 3: 05/07/2014 (W) {Wylds ‒ custom} It Sounds So Sweet, yet So Sour ~Romana

Leg 4: 05/13/2014 (T) {MegaMansion ‒ custom} We Met Medusa at the Travel Agency ~Natt

Leg 5: 05/19/2014 (M) {MegaMansion ‒ custom} I'm Falling from Cloud Nine ~Janelle

Leg 6: 09/22/2014 (M) {Great Cave Offensive ‒ Kirby Super Star (Ultra)} I Wanna See You Shoot for the Stars ~Natt

Leg 7: 12/24/2014 (W) {Underwhere+Overthere ‒ Super Paper Mario} Became Color Blind from Heaven's Beauty ~Nick

Leg 8: 01/09/2015 (F) {Region 8, Mario Kart World ‒ Mario Kart 8} The Trash is Full of Words ~Lilly

Leg 9: 04/18/2015 (S) {Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 World ‒ Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time &amp; Darkness} I'm Cosplaying for Love and Charity ~Janelle

Leg 10: 05/16/2015 (S) {Cool Cool Mountain, Super Mario 64 World ‒ Super Mario 64 (DS)} That's a Nasty Way to Hire Penguins ~Carol

Leg 11: 06/20/2015 (S) {Bob-omb Battlefield, Super Mario 64 World ‒ Super Mario 64 (DS)} We are Fools Setting Ourselves to Doom ~Nick

Leg 12: 07/25/2015 (S) {Sinnoh Battle Frontier ‒ Pokémon Diamond &amp; Pearl} Your Warmth Brings Me Closer to Home ~Janelle

Leg 13: 12/09/2015 (W) {Battle Zone, Sinnoh ‒ Pokémon Diamond &amp; Pearl} I Can Hear… The Sound of Our Victory! ~Cara

Bonus: 12/25/2015 (F)

* * *

**2\. Link to Results**

Link to results board: sta (period) sh (slash) 01mdddg34csr

Link to results notes: sta (period) sh (slash) 016sqblmsvty

Open both at the same time (in new tabs) for better view and understanding.

* * *

**3\. Q&amp;A with Platrium**

Are there any other original or non-Mario/Kirby/Pokémon locations you intend to visit? … Maybe another original location?

Of course! As shown in the first preview for the next season, there will be a leg in an urban area where a film-based task will be present, a leg in a tropical mountain island made out of ice cream swirl, and a leg in the gloomy, vast, and open sea. I already have the whole route planned out, but anything beyond Leg 7 has a 20% chance of being changed. I wanted to add more Nintendo crossovers too like Starfox and Legend of Zelda, but I never got to play those games, so a lot of research must be done if I plan legs in other games I find interesting but have never played. Anyway, the three original locations already make me excited for next season! I can't wait to write them soon, but I don't have enough time to write them quickly. That means next season's updates will be much slower than the first two seasons'.

[A]n explanation of how you determined who won footraces, did better at tasks, etc.

I remember mentioning doing random draws at eliminations that I can't decide on. These random draws are usually done by getting two different-colored pens (or papers), then representing one team with the first pen and the other team with the second pen. There are some cases when I thought I should let a team go while writing about the episode. Sometimes it's because I don't wanna write them anymore, or other times because I think letting a particular team survive would be better than letting the team I would let go survive. I also had attempts of trying to eliminate a team by intentionally putting them near the bottom for some reason, but sometimes some teams' skills are just too good for some tasks or some other team was just unluckier. I have to admit that I am biased with some teams sometimes, which is why they could've survived, or otherwise. Meanwhile, doing good in tasks is sometimes dependent on their background and backstory. Sometimes I'll just pop out a random skill I never mentioned about a particular racer, other times it's already part of my plan and I'm just waiting for the proper time to mention it. When I eliminate some teams sometimes, it gives them the reason to return for another season, which is still never confirmed until now haha. By the way, I already programmed a randomizer for TARP3, which means I have something to help me decide on times I can't decide on such as some placements and arrival orders.

Will the No-U-Turn return for a better impact for the next race?

Looking back at the mechanics of the No U-turn, I don't think there's a reason for me to remove it. I'm not sure how I'll be able to force teams to use it, but it should be there in case of an impromptu scenario that will need it. Alliances and agreements will be factors for its use, so there's a good enough chance to see it being used again, but only for double or triple U-turns of course, since the No U-turn is pretty much pointless on single U-turns.

* * *

**4\. Pedophiles**

Before fully processing their application, Cara &amp; Janelle were called and invited to the headquarters of The Amazing Race Pokémon.

"Please sit," said the Aerodactyl to both of them.

They all sat down.

"So... after reading your application forms, both of you seem to be... good candidates," said the Aerodactyl.

Both of them nodded.

The Aerodactyl continued, "However, your relationship with each other..."

"Pedophiles," Janelle answered.

"Um..." said the Aerodactyl. "Both of you don't seem like pedophiles."

"What do you mean?" asked Cara.

Janelle added, "We love children and we take care of them, and I know that phile means love."

"Yeah," said Cara. "We used the Internet to help us search for the term about someone who loves children."

The Aerodactyl was speechless for a while. He then laughed after that.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Cara.

"Arceus!" exclaimed the Aerodactyl. "I'll show you the definition of pedophile."

The Aerodactyl took out his phone and looked up for the term in his e-dictionary.

"Here," said the Aerodactyl as he lent his phone to the two.

"Pedophile, a Pokémon who is sexually attracted to children," read Cara.

"EWWW!" said Janelle.

"Oh my gosh!" said Cara.

"See what I mean?" said the Aerodactyl, chuckling.

"We are NOT sexually attracted to children," said Janelle.

"Yeah, we are more of being mothers or big sisters to them," Cara added.

"I understand," said the Aerodactyl. "Now, you can go change your relationship name, and I will tell you this early that you are both gold for reality TV!"

"Yes sir!" said Cara.

"All right!" said Janelle excitedly.

* * *

**5\. Secrets**

Carol &amp; Giselle had a different introduction before the one used in the final tape.

Original:

"We're here to tear everyone down," said Carol the Corsola.

Giselle the Girafarig said, "Yeah! We're not some weak girl-girl team. We're the fighters of our secret organization."

"We are a spy and agent team working for a secret organization."

"Yeah! We kick butts of others for a living!"

"We dump them to the trash, and we can make them feel worthless!"

"We will show no mercy!"

"We get to travel to different regions for being secret spy and agent, but we wanna travel to other worlds. It was what caught my attention."

"The money is no use for us. We get big salaries from our boss!"

"Yeah! That's why we want the title of winners, even without the money."

"We will play it fun, and we'll make others cry for our toughness."

"We will race fair and square to win the title as winners."

"Who says!?"

"Whatever! We will travel across different worlds and dominate this race!"

"Yeah! The outer space legs will be awesome!"

"I can't wait to race. I can't wait to win."

"We will bring our best in this race! Rahhh!"

"Rahhh!"

After they were filmed with their original, they went back to their work. They were on a mission in Mahogany Town.

"Hi girls!" greeted Marian the Mawile. "How was your introduction?"

"We said we wanna travel to different worlds," said Carol.

"That's just you!" said Giselle.

"Oh please!? I thought you wanna go to outer space?" said Carol.

"Shut up!" said Giselle.

"What else?" said Marian with a smile.

"We told them we want the title more than the money," said Carol.

Giselle added, "Yeah, and we told them we travel to different places for work."

Carol added, "And then we told them our salary is big."

"Because we are secret agents!" said Giselle.

"Uh... what!? Come again!?" said Marian.

"We said we are secret agents," repeated Carol.

"THE WHAT!?" reacted Marian. She slapped both Carol &amp; Giselle really hard and continued, "There's a reason why we are 'secret' agents."

Carol &amp; Giselle both remained silent.

Marian continued, "Now demand them to change your introductory video. You can say you travel a lot because of work, your salary is big, but NOT your occupation!"

"Aye aye boss!" said Carol.

"Whatever!" said Giselle.

Marian slapped Giselle once more. The latter was already used to receiving slaps anyway.

"Now get out there and demand then to change it!" ended Marian.

Final:

"We're not just any team of stupid weaklings," said Carol the Corsola.

"We are not just any Pokémon that should be underestimated," said Giselle the Girafarig.

"We're the strong and tough girls in our workplace."

"We do not let boys beat us to the ground."

"We travel around different regions but we do not have fun."

"Our work requires us to travel to different places and we do not get so much fun."

"We're lucky that we're given a vacation to race around the world and have fun."

"The prize money is the last thing we need."

"But it's actually a good incentive to others."

"We want the title of winners more than we want the money."

"We will play fair and square to win this race."

"Losing is the last thing we'll do."

"We don't need the money because we get high salary from our work."

"There was one thing that caught my attention: Travelling to different worlds."

"As much as possible, I wanna get to travel to outer space."

"We are not to be underestimated just because we're an all-female team."

* * *

**6\. Unairing of the Undead**

Leg 7 (Underwhere) Fast Forward:

-The Underwhere-  


**Cara &amp; Janelle: Best Friends**

Cara tore the envelope open and saw the green clue.

"Fast forward," mentioned Cara.

Cara opened the green pamphlet.

Cara read, "Make your way back to River Twygz."

_"In order to attempt this fast forward, teams must make their way back to the river they have crossed earlier, River_ _Twygz__. Once there, they must tell_ _Charold_ _to give them their fast forward clue."_

The two backtracked to one end of the river. The ferryman, whose name is Charold, gave them their clue as they showed him the green pamphlet. Cara ripped open the envelope and read the clue.

"Fast forward!" Cara read. "Collect... ewww!"

"What?" asked Janelle.

Cara gave Janelle the clue. The latter read it and realized it as well.

Janelle reacted, "Yuck! Let's go back."

The two left the river. The scene then shifted to Ryder introducing the task.

_"In this fast forward, one team must collect thirty unbroken skeletons from this river full of corpses. Once they have shown_ _Charold_ _that they have thirty unbroken skeletons,_ _Charold_ _will hand them a scroll, which they must show to Queen_ _Jaydes_ _in order for them to be transported straight to the pit stop. However, since no team opted to do this fast forward, our crew members will demonstrate it to you."_

Ryder stepped aside, then an Omanyte and an Omastar dove into the river.

**Mike &amp; Drew: TARP Crew Brothers**

Confessional:

"Since we are supposed to be dead," said Drew the Omanyte. "The task wasn't scary for us."

"Aside from that," continued Mike the Omastar. "We are water types anyway, so swimming wasn't a problem."

_Back to the demo..._

Both brothers helped each other carry up a moving skeleton. It looked like it was still alive.

"Creepy," said Drew the Omanyte.

"Fragile too," said Mike the Omastar.

The task was montaged. Some scenes were shown, such as Mike rescuing skeletons with chattering skulls, Drew bringing up skeletons with wiggling skeletal arms to the surface, both brothers breaking the skeletons intentionally or accidentally.

"See? Fragile," proved Mike.

The camera showed the thirty moving skeletons on the surface. There was a lot of indistinct chattering in those undead creatures. Charold gave the brothers a scroll.

Drew said, "And that's why nobody did the fast forward."

"Wrong line," said Mike.

Drew took a peek at their script, which got wet from the fast forward task they were doing.

"Oh!" said Drew before clearing his throat. "And that's how you do the fast forward."

"The end!" ended Mike.

* * *

**7\. Car-tastrophe**

Leg 9 (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 World) On the way to Star Cave (roadblock location):

**Harv &amp; Clairene: Dating**

After losing all their money, having a flat tire fixed, and getting lost for most of the day, the two were shown to be in their car. Harv knew which direction to go to, but he was not aware that he's heading the wrong way.

"Uh... babe," said Harv.

"Yes?" said Clairene.

"We're... running low on gas."

"Uh-oh, guess it's really not our day."

"Yeah..."

"Ugh, bad luck got us!"

"I don't even know where the gas station is."

"It doesn't matter. We're out of money too."

"Yeah, we can't get free fuel."

"It's so sad."

"I really don't want us to end like this, but this is just too grim for us."

"Oh babe, just drive us anywhere safe. Let's hope we can get some help."

"Okay."

[start of unaired scene]

Clairene said to the camera, "At this point, we're so tired, we have no money, we're running out of gas, and we're not so sure where we're going to." She started sniffing and crying before continuing, "I just don't want us to go home now. We're so close to the end."

Several minutes later, Harv stopped on some place with hills. He opened the front part of the car and realized that the car has overheated.

"Babe," said Harv. "Can we get a new car? We'll have our fuel automatically refilled."

Clairene asked for the rulebook from one of the crew members with them.

After reading the part about cars, Clairene said, "We can."

Clairene told the crew members about getting a new car, but they said that there was no back-up car ready this late at night, since the other members of the crew expected the cars to be parked at Star Cave by this time.

"Can you tell them to get us a new one?" asked Clairene. "We're still allowed to, right?"

The crew members with them contacted the other crew members about the new car. Afterwards, they said that it will come, but it might be too late.

"We're willing to wait," said Harv.

"_If a team's vehicle breaks down with no fault of the team, a replacement vehicle will be provided; however, no time credit will be given for this unlucky situation."_

[end of unaired scene]

So much time had passed, a car was smoking hot badly. The couple who used the car was lying down by the hills.

Clairene said, "Oh the stars."

Harv said, "Don't worry babe, we tried."

[start of unaired scene]

The two were still waiting for their replacement car to come, but it hadn't arrived yet. They were giving up hope, thus Clairene started crying, and Harv was there to comfort her. The two cuddled as they stargazed, while waiting for Ryder to come instead of the car, as they have partially surrendered.

"We're still waiting for the replacement to come, but I think we'll be expecting the car to come with Ryder in it," said Harv to camera.

Clairene fell asleep soon after. Harv left Clairene alone on the hill while he stretched.

[end of unaired scene]

At 2:30 AM, Harv still couldn't sleep as he watched the stars twinkle. Clairene was still asleep since a few hours ago. The post-leg confessional that was added on the original episode was cut out from this bonus scene. Ryder went out of their replacement car and floated towards them. Harv woke Clairene up and helped her stand up with him before approaching Ryder. Clairene hugged Harv as Ryder spoke.

"Harv &amp; Clairene," started Ryder. "Unfortunately, all the other teams have already checked in."

Harv nodded while Clairene used her hanky to wipe as much tears as she can.

"The roadblock took most teams three hours to complete, and you were unable... to even get there," continued Ryder.

Harv &amp; Clairene continued what they were doing.

"Unfortunately, that means your journey ends here, and so I am sorry to tell you... that you have been eliminated from the race," ended Ryder.

**Harv &amp; Clairene — ELIMINATED**

"We did what we could," said Harv. "We tried to U-turn, catch up, leave as quick as we can, but this is just not our leg."

Clairene nodded while still dripping more tears.

"We'll see you two..." said Ryder. "At the finish line."

The two nodded and the bonus scene ended.

* * *

**8\. Frenemies**

After being eliminated, Ben &amp; Romana stayed in sequesterville (elimination station) with the other eliminated teams. During one of those days, an intriguing conversation happened in the living room. Only four teams were there, since Harv &amp; Clairene were taking a rest in their room while Kaulthon &amp; Dranoel were being anti-social as usual. (Only teams who are eliminated at 7th place and below get sent to sequesterville.)

**Trev &amp; Mac: Childhood Friends**

**Mollie &amp; Maverick: Married Couple**

**Iris &amp; Napoleon: Engaged Literati**

**Ben &amp; Romana: Models**

Mac asked Romana, "Romana, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you so mean to Ben?"

Romana shot an intimidating look to Ben before answering, "Ben is one HOT model! I just wish some 'perfect' guy like him would be mine, and it happened!"

"I become a material to her sometimes," said Ben.

"Shut up, Benjiboy!" hissed Romana. She then continued, "After feminism, I decided to treat hot models and hot actors like him as materials. I openly treat them as such."

Mollie, Maverick, Iris, and Napoleon gasped in horror.

Ben said, "Ma, that is not how feminism works."

"Who told you!?" said Romana.

Ben said, "Feminism is simply female Pokémon having equal rights as male Pokémon."

Romana said, "Yeah whatever, but my beauty is so attractive to hot models to the point that I lure them to me. Mwahahahaha!"

"We are friends," said Ben. "It just doesn't seem obvious."

"How are you still friends?" asked Trev.

"I bribe him, mwahahahaha!" said Romana.

"Don't listen to her," said Ben. "I just think that she has a good side in her heart. She treats me like how she treats hobos sometimes, but that's really her personality. She can become mean to me."

"Whatever, Ben!" said Romana. "He also treated me bad at our last dance."

"What happened?" asked Napoleon out of curiosity.

"I was dating him again, but he treated me like nothing," said Romana.

Ben said, "I never agreed to date her. It's like she just swallowed a love potion and..."

"And he's always as HOT as how you see him," interrupted Romana.

"Anyway, she dumped me for the fourth time after two hours," said Ben.

"How do you keep loving and dumping each other?" asked Mollie.

Ben said, "We thought we were never fit for each other. She treats me bad sometimes, but she still has a good in her."

"I may treat him like trash," said Romana. "But we could still be friends, right Ben?"

Ben nodded with a smile.

"I'm impressed," said Mac.

Mac started clapping, and the rest followed.

* * *

**9\. Gluttony**

Carol said to the camera, "Giselle originally hates eating. Surprise! Well, it all started when..."

The scene changed to a Pachirisu leading Carol &amp; Giselle to the basement of their headquarters. She then said in a cute but evil voice, "In order to capture Weaver Wilma, you must destroy her with a punching gun."

"What does it look like, Angel?" asked Carol.

"It looks like a big gun with a really huge hole," said Angel the Pachirisu. "When you are about to shoot, instead of bullets, a boxing glove made of silver will punch the target!"

"Sounds effective since she's a Weavile," remarked Carol.

The three of them reached the basement. They went to different directions to search for the specified gun. The scene then went back to Carol telling the story.

Carol continued, "We were just looking for a stupid gun for one of our stupid missions, but surprises are unavoidable in my kind of work."

The scene was back to them searching for the gun. Giselle found it and took it out from the box, but a Venomoth shouted, "Congratulations for finding the gun!"

The Venomoth had a gun with her, and it shot out something that looked like a drug. It hit Giselle of course, and so she fainted.

"Vangie!" yelled Carol. "What the hell was that!?"

Vangie the Venomoth said, "It was one of those chemicals we stole from Dirty Pete in the other mission."

"What does it do!?" interrogated Carol.

"It gives you some sort of taste hallucination, so she can taste every possible taste there is in the world."

"Then what?"

"It was a prank okay? No need to be too serious. She'll wake up in fifteen minutes."

"Hmph!"

The scene went back to Carol's narration, where she said, "Yes it was a harmless prank, but the side effects took it to her mental universe forever."

The scene changed to a Mawile making dinner for her co-workers.

"Dinner's served!" called Marian the Mawile.

Carol was the first to show up, and to her surprise, Giselle ran to the table from the other side of the hall, where she bit off a big chunk of what looked like imported meat.

"Oh my gosh!" said Marian in a girly voice. "Vangie's prank has changed her forever!"

"I have regretted my past life for not eating anything good. I never knew dumplings taste better than my old favorite food!" said Giselle.

"Gis, you better leave some for the rest of us," said Carol.

Giselle replied, "I'm hungry! And you told me I should care for myself when it comes to food."

"My mistake..." whispered Carol. "No, it was in the past."

Giselle then told Marian, "Get me more food!"

"You ain't the boss of me," said Marian calmly. "But there will be more food tomorrow lunch, since I will send you to the festival mission."

"Yes!" said Giselle before biting off another type of meat on the dining table.

It was back to Carol's narration, and she said, "It was never the same from then on."

The scene showed them doing their mission at the food festival.

Carol hid behind some trees and then took her walkie talkie out and said, "Giselle, have you seen Haxelia, the Haxorus?"

Giselle didn't respond and left Carol to wait.

"Giselle! Do you hear me!?" said Carol.

Giselle replied with chewing sounds, followed by other noises from the festival.

"UGH!" said Carol frustratedly.

The scene changed to Giselle bringing a bag of potato chips into the bathroom. Carol was reading a book in the background.

"Giselle, why are you bringing food to the bathroom?" asked Carol.

"Because I'm hungry, and I need to take a nice long bath!" said Giselle in an arrogant manner.

"You? Hungry?" said Carol. "You always told me that food is nothing to you."

"I lied!" said Giselle. "You were an idiot for believing my beliefs on food!"

She slammed the bathroom door. The scene changed, and it now showed them doing some action. Carol was on a battle with a Hypno, while Giselle was fighting a Drowzee.

"Must... get... food," said the Drowzee weakly.

"Oh no you don't!" said Giselle.

As the Drowzee was hostage into the kitchen, Giselle opened the refrigerator.

"What is your favorite food?" demanded Giselle to the Drowzee.

"Caramel apples," said the Drowzee.

Giselle found three caramel apples on the fridge. She was about to feed one to the Drowzee, but just before he could bite it, Giselle chomped off the whole thing.

"Hey!" said Drowzee.

"Sorry," said Giselle. "I like messing with Pokémon's emotions."

"Hey!" said Drowzee worriedly. "Don't finish them!"

Giselle chomped off another caramel apple.

"Please!" said Drowzee with some tears in his eyes. "I'm begging you please! Those are gifts from..."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" said Giselle before chomping off the last one.

Carol was back to narrating and said, "Sometimes, I just wish it was the old times, but now at least I have a better leverage on her."

The scene changed to them doing chores at work. Carol was mopping the floor while Giselle was cleaning the walls.

"Why are we doing this!?" complained Giselle. "Can't we kick butts today?"

"There's a storm," said Carol. "And there was nothing assigned to us."

"Shut up! You're not the boss of me!"

"Whatever, but if you finish your walls ahead of me, we're going to the buffet tonight."

"We have a deal now!"

Giselle scrubbed the walls fast while Carol quickly finished her mopping. The scene was back to Carol's narration.

Carol said, "That side of her can be both good and bad depending on the situation. In the race, it was definitely a horrible sight to see, and an embarrassing one too."

Flashbacks scenes were shown. Giselle demanded Carol to eat at Leg 2's detour. Giselle was finishing a tub of ice cream while doing the fast forward in Leg 6. Giselle ate cheese at Leg 10 while being rude to everyone.

Carol was back alone at the screen, and she continued, "And that is the story of Giselle being a Grumpig inside a Girafarig. Well done, Vangie. Well done!"

* * *

**10\. Wild Dancing**

Leg 12 (Sinnoh Battle Frontier) Fancy Room Detour:

-Battle Castle-

**Cara &amp; Janelle**** – on fancy room**

Janelle was on the bottom part of the wall, while Cara was just beside her.

"Does this feel boring to you?" asked Janelle to Cara.

"Nope, why?" asked Cara.

"We might be boring the viewers."

"What do you suggest that we do in order to make it not boring?"

"Let's dance!"

"What kind?"

"Whichever dance!"

"Alright!"

Both of them swayed around while scrubbing the wall. Both of them then developed scrubbing patterns to follow the flow of their imaginary beat. At some point, Janelle started twerking.

Cara said, "Janelle, no."

"What?" said Janelle.

"No," said Cara. "Just... no."

There was an awkward silence.

"Oops!" said Janelle. "I was getting too twerky."

[start of unaired scene]

"This is one of the reasons why Hi-5 declined you," said Cara.

"What!?" reacted Janelle. "But there ain't no twerkin' that time!"

"Yup, there was none, but you blow yourself out of control every single time."

"Like?"

"I mean, they love your very energetic and cheery attitude, but your wildness is in a level they can't reach, so they found other Pokémon who had the proper balance."

"Oh please!"

"I was actually surprised I got accepted."

"I was just twerking because the beat got me so excited."

"See? You can't control yourself."

"But it's fun not being in control, because I'm not responsible for it."

"It's better being in control. Imagine teaching a bunch of children."

"I babysitted at most eight children, and guess what."

"What?"

"I did the dirty dance in front of them."

"No! No! No, no, no... Why did you do that!?"

"They didn't understand it anyway, and I was out of control once again."

Cara sighed at this.

"Let's just get back to work," said Cara defeatedly since she couldn't argue with Janelle any further while doing the task.

They went back to scrubbing the walls.

* * *

**11\. Winners' Interview**

A Sylveon was just doing one of her usual shows, a talk show.

Sylvia the Sylveon reported, "Recently, The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 2 has finished airing, and if you have seen the finale, it was a fantastic blowout for Lea &amp; Glace. Right now, I have two guests who I'll be conducting an interview with, so please welcome my sisters Lea and Glace!"

Lea &amp; Glace came out from backstage.

"It is great to see you, sis!" greeted Lea.

Sylvia said, "Well, I'm glad you were able to come today. I miss your faces too, especially due to my busy schedule."

Glace said, "I want to see you race next season."

"I'd love to but I can't," said Sylvia. "I'm part of the crew."

"How many media jobs do you have, sis?" asked Lea.

Sylvia said, "It doesn't matter now because the show is about you two, not me."

"Oh right," Glace agreed.

Sylvia said, "I'll start off by asking for one of your favorite moments in the race. What was it?"

"I definitely love ice and snow," started Glace. "And so my favorites were definitely those tasks with ice and snow, such as the ice slide roundabout in Cool Cool Mountain, the skiing fast forward in Mount Wario, the snowball roundabout in Bob-omb Battlefield, and even the short visit to Snowpoint City made me feel home."

"I think Nick was the best thing that ever happened in the race to me," said Lea.

Sylvia said, "Well then! We'll go to Glace in a while, but for now, how is your relationship with Nick?"

"Oh we've been dating, watching the episodes together on some nights, eating out, watching a lot of movies, and a whole lot more," said Lea. "After the race, he moved to Hearthome from Nimbasa, and I also moved to Hearthome from Snowpoint."

"Do you consider your relationship good so far?" asked Sylvia.

"Why yes," replied Lea. "We haven't argued on anything yet."

"Yet," emphasized Glace.

Sylvia laughed and said, "Oh sis, I just miss seeing two older sisters take care of me as an Eevee."

Lea &amp; Glace gave Sylvia a hug.

Sylvia continued, "Now going back to Glace, since we know you love everything ice and snow, what can you say about your life as a Winter Pokélympic athlete?"

"Oh it was absolutely wonderful for me!" said Glace. "I've done ice ballet, ice skating, and snowboarding, but after the fast forward, I was inspired to try skiing, and as expected I was a fast learner in the profession."

"We'll talk more about the fast forward later," said Sylvia. "Since there was a major highlight there for you and a fellow team."

Lea &amp; Glace nodded in unison.

Sylvia continued, "Meanwhile Glace, what do you think about the Winter Olympics in the planet Earth in a place called Beijing, where they used artificial snow?"

"I think I've heard of that back then," said Glace. "Was that the one with polluted snow or the one with environmental issues?"

"Environmental issues," replied Sylvia.

Glace said, "Okay, well I think they're forcing it because that planet has other environmental issues. I really thought they could've used another place full of snow instead, but with the lack of snow in that particular city, the people who made the decision either wanted to experiment it or they were just not able to find another place, the latter of which makes me sad."

"Okay," said Sylvia. "How about Lea, how is your life as a professional gymnast?"

"It makes me really flexible," said Lea with a smile. "I love stretching, and being extremely flexible makes me want to be in a spy movie where I can dodge all the hits."

"Wow, sis!" said Sylvia. "I never knew you had that kind of ambition."

"I recently had after watching so many action movies with Nick," said Lea.

"Well then! Moving on," continued Sylvia while peeking at her index card. "Which leg would you consider as the best leg?"

Lea &amp; Glace said in unison, "MegaMansion!"

Glace said, "We got two first places there!"

"And our first first was also there!" added Lea.

"The place was really cool. I don't think our long pit stop gave us enough time to explore everything there," said Glace. "There had to be hidden gems in that big mansion."

"We won a five night trip for two to MegaMansion," said Lea. "So we know we will be back there to explore the rest of it!"

"Great!" said Sylvia. "I believe MegaMansion would also be your best destination for this race, right?"

The twins nodded once again in unison.

"How about the best team?" asked Sylvia with a wink.

"Oh!" said Glace. "It's so hard to pick a favorite."

Lea said, "I think the team we got along with best was Carol &amp; Giselle, because even after the race, we were still able to hang out with them."

"I think Mollie &amp; Maverick were the sweetest team at least," said Glace. "We weren't able to interact with them so much, but I think their relationship was just flawless."

"Ah the Meowstics! I miss seeing them race too," said Sylvia. "Let's move on to yields and U-turns. Did you have any plan at any point of the race to use any of those two obstacles on another team?"

"We decided to save it up towards the end, since it was more crucial there," said Glace.

"We wanted to use it at the Hot Springs," said Lea. "But we didn't know who was behind us."

"We were glad that everybody bunched up by the roadblock," continued Glace.

Lea added, "But had we known who was behind us, we probably would've U-turned Lilly &amp; Kelly."

"They were tough!" commented Glace.

Lea added "And competitive!"

"Okay," said Sylvia. "Moving on, what's your opinion on the leg that required space travel?"

"Ah!" said Glace. "We had a smooth lead there, because our strategy worked out well."

"Getting more view of outer space was just breathtaking!" said Lea. "We're planning to buy a flying saucer soon."

"Only you are," said Glace.

"And Nick," added Lea.

Glace said, "Oh, well anyway, maneuvering the flying saucer was fun! I'd love to do it again, but there's no point of driving out of the planet alone."

"Yeah," said Lea. "We already booked tickets for our flight to MegaMansion."

"Wow!" said Sylvia. "I envy your adventure now, but this job is still my passion."

"They should get you as host next time," suggested Lea.

Sylvia said, "Actually I'm already host of The Amazing Race Mushroom."

"And...?" said Glace.

"And I get to travel, but most of my time is spent on work, memorizing my lines, focusing on what's next, because planning is hard even when I'm used to it," said Sylvia.

"Oh," said Lea.

Sylvia said, "It was still fun though. Anyway, would you like to share any moment you had that we did not get to see?"

"Oh," said Glace before staring at Lea.

Lea said, "Well... we fought after the second leg because of my relationship with Nick."

"I told her we were not supposed to be getting into a relationship in a race. Do it after was my advice," argued Glace.

Lea said, "I said there was nothing wrong flirting with a fellow Eeveelution."

"Then I told her Nick will just be a distraction along the race," said Glace.

"We argued on some nights, strategized on other nights," said Lea. "So... it was cool."

"My my..." reacted Sylvia. "My big sister is getting married soon."

"No, not yet!" said Glace.

Lea said, "He's just my perfect babe!"

Lea and Glace sighed, albeit differently in tone. Sylvia laughed at that.

Sylvia said, "Moving away from relationships, I want to know your experience during the first leg. I remember watching it and it was rough for you two."

"The first leg was definitely the worst!" said Glace.

Lea agreed, "Yeah! The starting line was already hard on us."

"Good thing you showed us and told us about the Laverre Gym," said Glace.

"Did I?" questioned Sylvia.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd have no money," said Lea.

Glace added, "And no U-turn or yield power."

Sylvia covered her mouth with two of her paws.

She shook her head and said, "I didn't know THAT would save you!"

"It did, big time," said Glace.

Glace nodded her head, then Lea followed. Sylvia got the hang of it and followed their nods too. She tried shaking it off, but Lea saying something made them stop themselves from bobble-heading.

"Anyway," said Lea. "We were on the second flight, and it would've been fine had the tasks been easier."

"Pokébilliards was something we never got to play," said Glace.

"I don't even remember the last time I heard about that game," said Sylvia.

"See?" said Glace. "When did you see 'Lea &amp; Glace; Currently in Last' on your screen?"

"After you completed the Pokébilliards, after you completed the aerobics, and a couple of times during the final leg," said Sylvia. "Speaking of those other two times, especially the one after the aerobics, I'm really intrigued in what happened at the fast forward in Mount Wario."

"Ah!" said Glace. "It was just like the U-turn; we wanted to use it while in the race, but we were saving it towards the end too."

"We've never won it though since you've seen the disastrous result," said Lea.

"Yeah I know!" reacted Sylvia. "Tell me more, sis."

Glace said, "When we got to the Underwhere, we were thinking whether we should do the fast forward or not."

"We decided not to because we thought we could still do it next leg," said Lea.

Glace continued, "When we were at Shy Guy Falls, we thought that reading the fast forward out of curiosity was gonna be fun. We knew someone was ahead of us, but reading the place called Mount Wario from the clue just made me want to challenge the other team."

Lea continued, "They were really easy to underestimate, but it was like they shoved pie onto my face when they finished the task ahead of us."

"We ate our humble pie from there," said Glace with smirk.

"Hahaha!" laughed Sylvia. "Oh my gosh!"

"It was my fault we didn't win," said Lea. "But even sis wants to give the fast forward a try."

"Yeah, we both made our mistakes," said Glace.

Sylvia said, "If I remember correctly, I laughed at your reactions when you saw Cara &amp; Janelle finishing the task 0.02 seconds before the time was up."

"It was a brutal shock," said Glace.

Lea said, "I remember laughing on TV when I saw my face there."

"We have the clip prepared," said Sylvia.

The three sisters faced the screen behind them and watched the scene they were talking about.

_From the cable car, the timer that said "01:59.98" could be seen._

_"WHAT!?" said Glace._

_"DAMMIT!" said Lea. "UGH!"_

_"Lea, please stop."_

_"UUUUUGGGHHH!"_

_"Calm down! It's not your fault."_

_"DANGIT! We shouldn't have gone for the fast forward! UGH!"_

_"Lea, please. Let's just hurry back to the aerobics detour and..."_

_"UGH! I HATE THIS!"_

_"Lea, calm down. Oh my glass."_

_Lea was trying to take off her skiing attire, but she ended up messing her own make-up._

The scene was back to them. They were laughing as expected.

Lea reacted, "I mean, my make-up was never obvious during the whole race!"

"Yeah," agreed Sylvia.

Glace said, "Then you ruined it right after the fast forward fiasco."

"I know!" said Lea.

Sylvia said, "About Cara &amp; Janelle now, I know they showed their weak side for most of the race, but what do you think about them?"

"Them beating us didn't seem fun," said Glace. "They beat us at the fast forward, but that wasn't their fault; it was our fault."

"But then," added Lea. "They also beat us at Cool Cool Mountain."

"From then on they were threats to us," said Glace.

Lea said, "They may look weak for most of the time, but they are very determined and persevering in staying in the race."

"I know they really wanted to pay medical bills," said Glace. "And now I feel sorry for them when we outran them near the finish line."

Lea said, "Yeah, we're happy we got our title, but we were saddened that they needed the money."

"Speaking of the money, what do you plan to do with it now, share it with your beloved sister?" asked Sylvia with a wink.

"Hahaha!" said Glace. "A good idea actually."

"We'll treat you some other day when we're all free," said Lea.

"Okay!" said Sylvia. "I like that answer."

The three sisters laughed.

Sylvia continued, "On a serious note though, what do you plan to do with it?"

"Since we have huge salaries," said Glace. "I thought that we didn't need the money."

"Yeah," agreed Lea. "Can we call them in now?"

"Oh sure!" replied Sylvia. "Girls, come on out now."

Cara &amp; Janelle appeared from backstage in an excited manner.

"Hi girls!" greeted Janelle.

"Thanks for inviting us here!" said Cara.

"Hi!" replied Lea.

Glace said, "We invited you here for an important reason."

"Oh my gosh!" said Janelle. "What is it?"

Lea said, "We decided to keep only a quarter of the million pokédollars."

"And we're donating the rest of the money to you, so you pay for your husband," said Glace.

The two pink Pokémon were shocked.

"Are you serious!?" asked Janelle.

"Yeah," said Lea.

"That's why we invited you here," said Glace with a smile.

Janelle quickly gave both twins a hug. Cara broke down to tears.

"We're so grateful you're helping our friend," said Janelle sincerely to the twins.

"Thank you!" said Cara while crying. "Thank you SO MUCH!"

The twins gave Cara a big hug.

"Let's give a round of applause for Lea &amp; Glace!" said Sylvia. "Good night!"

The interview and the show ended from there.

* * *

**12\. TARP3 Final Preview**

_Next season on The Amazing Race Pokémon..._

_Twelve new Pokémon teams start the journey of a lifetime._

Helicopters were shown flying above Castelia City.

The teams were ready to run from the starting line.

Ryder shouted the word, "Go!"

_Teams will face wacky tasks..._

A racer swung across a giant pit with the help of a vine.

Another racer was on top of a board balancing its way while doing a water roadblock.

Racers shouted as they rode down the zipline.

A team was shown mixing stuff like scientists.

A racer was practicing its scene for the film.

_Exotic locations..._

A panoramic aerial view of the whole ice cream swirl island was shown.

The mountain full of legends was being hiked by some teams.

Racers were exploring a mysterious island as part of the task.

The spaceship crashed into a dark place in the mysterious world.

Teams drifted as they raced around a dragonesque race course.

_Unique cultures..._

Teams carried a giant taco while delivering it to some place.

A short circus scene was shown.

Weird eggs were scattered around the place.

An intersected team was doing the lion dance.

A team was reading a story to what seems like a community.

_Rich histories..._

A team found a monument in the middle of the desert.

Another team inspected the location's unique soil.

The panorama of an underwater metropolis was shown.

Ryder narrated a history on trains in a certain city.

Teams encountered a holy and historical pagoda along the race.

_New memories..._

Three female teams made an alliance at the airport.

A couple kissed while watching the breathtaking scenery.

Two teams helped each other on a leg they considered tough.

A team said they strengthened their relationship as they raced.

A racer skydived and enjoyed the view below it.

_Sad moments..._

The team looked disappointed upon checking in late at night or early in the morning.

A racer cried due to the task's difficulty.

Another racer wiped its tears after arriving at the pit stop.

The team looked frustrated as it lost its way to the destination.

One team gave the other team a tight hug at the pit stop.

_And grave mistakes._

One racer looked at the compass while the other racer was looking desperate as it was navigating the ship.

A broken spaceship was shown with a team arguing at the background.

The team was arrested by police officers.

Another team was worriedly deciding in front of a U-turn board.

A racer was frustrated in taking a certain roadblock.

_But who will be the first team to go home at the end of the first leg?_

A montage of all twelve teams was shown. There were mixed faces with mixed backgrounds on the few different scenes of the montage.

_The Amazing Race Pokémon Season 3, premiering January 1st of the upcoming new year!_

* * *

**Important Note: If you're planning to leave comments about the result of the winners' interview, please do not leave any spoiler. :)**

If you celebrate Christmas: Merry Christmas! :D

If not: Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
